Lily Evans
by ThePhantomOfPhantoms
Summary: Welcome to a Hogwarts where everyone hates Lily Evans, people party more than they study, and where one mystifying year, a murder occurred... Inspired by Veronica Mars. RESURRECTED!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVV = beginning of flashback

#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^ = end of flashback

Chapter 1:Welcome to Hogwarts

_Welcome back to Hogwarts…_

Involuntarily I shuddered. The word was evil, as well as the building that it was titled as. All in all, the colossal structure that was in front of me was _hell_….a tasteful and exquisitely designed hell. Oh the irony.

I could be cheesy, and tell you that six tedious yet '_so totally worth it!_' years had made Hogwarts a second home to me. But truthfully, it wasn't. This school was just as bitterly unwelcome to me as I was to the rest of the student body. Their radiating hatred proved that to be obvious.

"Whore!" someone coughed from afar.

_See?_

My eyes narrowed at every student who had the gall to stare at me as though I were rodeo-riding the Giant Squid stark naked. Two words described their expressions towards me: disgusted (mental image of me riding the Squid isn't pleasant) and appalled. Probably because I had the nerve to return.

Joy to the freaking world. It was the first day of my sixth year and I already felt more than eager to impale myself with my newly bought quill—

"OH MY _GOD_, THERE THEY ARE!!!" Hyperventilating near the edge of the Black Lake was a gaggle of girls. A giggling gaggle of girls rendered to the point of boy-crazy desperation only signified one thing. "OOH SQUEEEEEE! MARAUDERS!"

Squee? _Oh dear God, what animals._ They might as well have tattooed 'Screw me, I'm desperate' on their foreheads.

I probably was about the only girl in the school who didn't drool a Nile River at the passing group of boys. There was so much confidence polluting air that I wouldn't doubt if it was mistaken for severe effects of global warming. The nerve of them…_The Marauders_, oh how I detested them.

They made nifty #1 on my 'Hogwarts-is-a-sucky-place' list. Horny wankers, the lot of them. The worst part about them was not that they enjoyed making my life a living hell, but that they did so and still looked pretty. Weren't the faces of pure sadistic evil supposed to be ugly? Damn those pretty boys.

"Yuuum_my_I, I could just eat Sirius Black up!" Saila Denvers commented to Dori Winds, an attempted devilish smirk adorning her face which looked more like the unappealing frown of a cow. "And _down_."

I vomited. In my head.

_Sure Saila, you wanna have a go with Black? I'm sure he'd gladly give you one of his nifty STDs._

Her beady eyes observed the only guy in the group whose laughter resembled that of a psychotic hyena. Thank Merlin he received abnormally beautiful looks to make up for that little defect. His love for anything female made him the primary playboy at Hogwarts; a strange turn on for some girls, but an obvious turn off for me.

"I don't know, I still think that Remus Lupin is a tad bit cuter." Dori commented inspecting the tight butt of another guy, almost equally as gorgeous as Black. He had neat sandy hair and unfathomable bronze colored eyes.

Whoever thought he could be the poster child for all-around nice guy, think again.

Remus Lupin: quite the fascinating specimen of male. He was probably the most respectable out of the group, as well as the most untrustworthy. Remus nailed the whole 'innocent-as-a-unicorn' routine down, but….he was a _Marauder_. Self-explanatory. He's the guy who shouldn't have ended up with the likes of the Marauders, in the wrong crowd.

Too late. And do you want to know that saddest part….

_He used to be my boyfriend._

Yes, it's shameful, but true. I used to date a Marauder. Slap me silly for it, but recapping my epic love life would do nothing, so I won't. But testament #1: Dating a Marauder means dating a piece of scum.

"What about Pettigrew?" Sabrina Adams sneered as she joined their little obsessed fan club. The object of her freaky obsession, the short chubby member of the group who had a bowl shaped blonde haircut and big wet cow eyes, was anything but Marauder material.

Everyone in the group turned to look at her with the '_oh no you didn't_' looks. Even I had to gape in disgust. The best Peter could probably get matched up with would be a disoriented Mandrake.

Wait no, scratch that. Even _they_ mature with some common sense.

"_What_? It's the inside that counts." Sabrina defended herself with as she fluffed up her bleach blonde hair. Oh yes, I could imagine the romance just now…and trust me, it wasn't pretty.

"And plus if I get close to him, then I will get close to all of his other friends." She said deviously with a mischievous smile.

_Ah, there's the ol' Sabrina, superficial all the way._

And so, the Marauder Mind-raping sisterhood continued with their deranged fantasies, considering Sabrina's attempt as if conspiring world domination. Considering _anything_. Desperation was a constant plague on the females of Hogwarts, as one might note.

"Oh _Merlin_," Basil Payten added as her mouth dropped all the way to the ground, a waterfall of drool just waiting to tsunami its way forth. "Is it me, or did Potter get even _hotter_?" she asked, wondering if anyone caught onto to her catchy little rhyme. I did, and I scoffed. Good one Basil..._not_.

A tall, dark haired figure threw his arms around Remus and Sirius, cracking up in hysterics with Peter trailing behind him like a sad, little, lost dog. Like the rest of those jerks, he was attractive, and that made him all the more unbearable. In my opinion, they looked like robots….a gang of good-looking, evil robots who were without a freaking doubt constructed by Satan himself.

"_James Potter_. God's gift to women." Basil added, her fingers grasping the air longingly as if trying to feel laughing guy's mess of black hair. It looked more like she was fondling the air, an observation I tried not to snort immaturely at.

_Okay girls, the mind-rape-athon is over. Congrats on not pissing yourselves silly!_

"Tessa Tinselson was so lucky to be tapping I_that_/I. If she wasn't dead, she'd probably still be dating him." All of them shuddered at the thought of a taken James Potter, rather than feel horrible for saying such an awful thing. Anger lit my eyes.

_That heinous, little b_—

"You know what, I could probably help Potter out of his mourning over his dead ex-girlfriend." Saila purred with a naughty tone.

It seemed as though I was one with nature at the moment, because a sudden gust of wind flared through my tendrils of red hair. Take one look at me and you could tell I was _not_ a happy camper. I snapped without hesitation, just pure rage.

_That's it._

Furiously, I stomped over to the group of girls, who acknowledged my presence with a flicker of disinterest. They pretended not to notice, but I could tell they were expecting a big bitching from me. Girls like them, they deserved to be bitch-slapped silly. And that was me, slapper extraordinaire.

"Look, don't you ever, _ever_ talk about Tessa like that, just because she dated that lousy son of a bitch!" I snapped at them, with a frightening tone that could chill anyone to Antarctica. The looks of offense on their face instilled no mercy in me; they deserved to be disturbed by my wrath.

"You know what _Lily Evans_," Dori answered as she stepped in front of her group, saying my name the same way someone may say 'prostitute'. "No one cares what you think, _not anymore_. Not ever since your 'Best friend' died." She spat with contempt, doing the quotation fingers at the word 'best friend'. I found myself childishly desiring a bolt of lightening to just blast her ass away. Zeus, make it happen, will you?!

"Okay _girls, _no matter what you say, Potter isn't going to go out with you. It's a common fact that whores make the worst mates." I replied back to them in my scary tone, my green eyes livid. A chilling breeze flew surrounded us, but the angry heat radiating amongst us made it unnoticeable.

"Well," she granted me a look of pure bitchy amusement, as if I were a challenge to be easily conquered. Bring it on, bitch. "Lily Evans, you just made a big mistake because we're gonna make your life a—"

"Living hell?" I guessed with no fear. "Too late." I left coldly, my eyes looking positively deathly. I didn't care to look back; I didn't care to see what their reaction was. The only thing I cared about was the fact they were talking about Tessa Tinselson, and that made me pissed.

You see, Tessa Tinselson is—,well, _was _my best friend. We were friends ever since first year, and were exact opposites. Dominating as the notorious sex kitten, she seemed to be great bait for James-ladies' man- Potter.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Potter….sorry, off topic.

Anyway, they made the hottest couple, but rumors started to fly that he only dated her to get closer to me. _Crazy_? I know. _Unbelievable_? I know. _Scandalous_? Oh yeah.

But it never shook Tessa in the least bit. Recalling the day they broke up was never a fond memory; it was the day before everything horrible happened. It was the day before that night….the night she was murdered….

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Last year; Holly Ball)

"Silly Lily Nilly, get out of the damn bathroom!" trilled Tessa Tinselson, examining her dress in the full sized mirror. Her dress was a hot blue mini corset dress with black lacing, matching perfectly with her blue eyes and luxurious chocolate brown hair. She looked pleased with her appearance.

"No way! I look _ridiculous_! I SHOULD'VE NEVER PICKED THIS COLOR!"

I incarcerated myself inside the bathroom for a number of reasons: 1., because I was a nervous train wreck just waiting to crash. 2., because my boyfriend Remus broke up with me the day before, leaving me dateless (the bastard). And 3., because my dress was way too short…and it was purple. _PURPLE_! If the phrase 'WTF?!' could be a color, it would definitely be purple!

"Whore! Get out of the bathroom now or we'll be even more late!" Tessa started jiggling the knob at the door to try to enter through. I could hear her unpleased sigh through the door. "Stop being a lazy ass and suck it up!"

"NO!" I whined, using all my efforts on keeping the doors shut. Wearing the purple dress would ruin me. And while I was lavishing in my own horror, Tessa would continue looking even more gorgeous then usual. Where was the justice in the world?

"Lily, let me see! I'm sure my dress is even worse." Tessa attempted, but I didn't buy it.

I could tell she was lying. She was the master at discovering amazing dresses. But when she dug this dress up for me, I theorized that she was just temporarily insane. Or color blind.

"Puh-lease Tess! You could go to the ball in rags and dirt and still look hot." No lie, the girl was literally walking sex.

"I know! But still, you HAVE to come out." Tessa screamed so loudly, the jiggling doorknob on the verge of exploding.

"All right, all right. Keep your thong on, jeez." I fluffed my hair one last time and looked at the terrifying creature in the mirror….a.k.a. me.

I was always told to stick "natural", which I couldn't tell was a compliment or an insult. Nevertheless, I never needed to use much make up. Just a bit of mascara, a hint of blush, and then _voila_! I'm decent!

I had the "most captivating eyes", as my previous boyfriends buttered me up with. So what, they were green? And so what if they sparkled? They didn't make me any more special than the other girls at Hogwarts.

My hair was separated into two perfectly curled ringlets on each shoulder, bouncing elegantly as I walked. I was often envied for my "Herbal-Essence perfect" hair. It was auburn colored, yeah? It's not as though I was the only girl in the world with hair like this.

When the door creaked open, I was shocked to meet ominous silence. Ah damn it, I knew I should have gotten green...

"You look FOXXY!!!!" Tessa nearly pounced on me, sending us tumbling on the floor in laughter. Through the laughter, I still could barely retain my immense relief.

Was she for real? Did I really flow perfectly under the fashion radar of Tessa Tinselson, the police officer of all ensembles and attire? If impossible was a face expression, my face would have owned it.

"You look hot bitch! Possibly even hotter than I! If that's even possible…" Tessa proudly stated, as if she were dressing up her baby on her first day of school rather than sexi-fying her best friend. Big difference.

I stared at my reflection as if I was seeing myself in a totally different perspective.

I guess it wasn't that bad. The dress was a champagne purple V-neck mini dress that made my legs seem endless and it actually made me have a curvaceous figure. Finally, an outfit that didn't make me resemble a walking bush.

"Wow Lily, you actually have an ass!" Tessa spanked my butt as she looked through the mirror with me. Her proud nod put a grand smile on my face.

An approval from Tessa really meant approval from everyone.

"Let's make those bastards remember what they'll be missing." Tessa and I gathered our purses and got ready for the best ball of the year. The Holly Ball. A fantastic excuse to party hard under the guise of having 'Good-'ol-Christmas-fun!'. Honestly, you could be smelling like the floor of a nasty pub, and then blame it on the eggnog.

Love the holidays. _Love_ it.

"Don't remind me, Tess." I whined as Remus' face popped into my head. Those bronze eyes—no, Lily, _damnit_! Anguish filled my heart, breaking it. That damn heartbreaker.

"Sorry Lily Bean." Tessa cooed as if she was not shaken at all from her break up with James Potter. In fact, she seemed pretty damn upbeat about it. It was all smiles with this strange girl.

"How can you still stand to think of your ex?" I asked as we walked out of the dormitory, sauntering to reach our final destination. If she was taking forgetful pills, I needed an overdose on them. Remus just—aw _damn_, thought of him again. Stop it, you sex-craved freak!

"It was as if we never broke up." Tessa simply answered. "More of a physical thing. You know, been there, done that." Tessa purred naughtily, but I started to feel a bit queasy.

I was a romantic, and proud of it! Yes, I know. I'm corny. Hex me. But Remus showed me what a real relationship was meant to be. Oh gosh, that exceeds the mushy-meter. I'm pathetic.

And alone. Three cheers for the swingles.

"I have to tell you something." Tessa whispered in my ear, clinging steadily to my side with our heads bent close together. As we trekked through the halls, girls lounging against the walls looked over us, wondering what we could possibly be talking about. Our bent heads ensured privacy.

"A secret?" I loved hearing gossip.

"Yes, in all of its juicy glory." Tessa made a grand gesture with her hands, stopping in the process with a serious look in her eyes. The only time she ever looked that serious was when she thought that the condom broke after she screwed the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Thank Merlin for that false alarm. My ears anticipated what was to be told.

" Well, there's someon—" Tessa began with as I faced her, noticing that her eyes drifted to what was behind me. She stopped, and her gaze was completely fixed. And it was apparent that gossip-fest would be adjourned until later.

Tessa Tinselson; love the gal to death, but she has the attention span of a dust bunny.

"What?" I asked about to turn to see what she was staring at.

"No don't!" My best friend whispered abruptly, forcing me to face her again.

"What the hell? In case Peeves is behind me flinging condom balloons again, then I guess I have the right to look." I told her, making a motion to turn again. Quickly, she yanked me back to face her. Although she looked flawless, she was vicious as hell.

"Don't! It's the your ex and his band of punk asses. Don't look or you'll seem desperate." Tessa advised me and I obeyed, even though the statement was rather redundant at the moment.

"Walk gently with me and start laughing." Tessa advised, clutching my arm. I suddenly felt very conscious of my surroundings. As well as the fact that my ex was just a few feet away, and the sweat was already starting to form nervously on my forehead.

Well that's just lovely. I'm ready for my photo-up.

"I can't fake laugh! I'll just sound scary!" I complained, because it was true. When I even tried to fake laugh, I sounded like a maniacal squirrel in hopes to take over suburbia.

"Can too." Tessa jabbed her fingers under my armpits, the most ticklish place on my body.

I started giggling girlishly as we walked toward the doors and I managed to catch a glance at 'what-his-face'. His jaw was to the floor. Perfect. He wasn't blinking. PERFECT. His eyes looked like they were full of regret. PERFECTION!

If I could bake satisfaction, it would make one delicious cookie. And I apparently was gorging on it. Muahaha! Ok…yeah…done with the triumphant ranting. As well as my cheesy analogies.

But my triumph almost died. In that one glance, he looked even cuter than usual in his navy tux. Damn. But still, I knew he regretted dumping me. I felt victory pulsing through my veins, a new added confidence to my stance.

Tessa giggled as though she could read my mind. As we neared the door, two tiny house elves grabbed the handles on each door and pulled them open. The music pulsated from the other side, and the beat vibrated strongly, causing the doors to shake.

"Let's bring hell to this party…" Tessa purred into my ear as the blinding light of the newly decorated Great Hall blinded me…

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*^^^^^^^^^^

"Lily Evans, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" the familiarly whimsical and zippy voice filled my ears, pulling me out of my latest daydream.

I looked around, recognizing the classroom, and felt my spirits suddenly lift. The nice smell of ink. The rustling of papers. The scratching of quills. This class was about the only thing worthwhile in Hogwarts. Journalism club.

"I'm happy as a dementor in an alternate dimension, Professor Betsy." I replied dazedly.

"Oh, that sounds pleasant." Professor Betsy grinned at me mischievously as she went back to her yearly speech of what her class is all about.

"Welcome to the newspaper staff, also known as The Daily Snitcher! Whoo-hoo!" Professor Betsy sprang onto a desk and started to wave her hands jovially in the air with the stamina of a six year old. I would have called the nurse on her, but strangely, this was normal behavior.

Most of the first years started cheering, but the others just rolled their eyes chuckling to themselves, thinking they were too cool to be associating themselves with the likes of this mental teacher.

"FYI, I'm Professor Betsy!" she shouted, flipping off a desk and landing perfectly to a big applause by all the students present. She bowed in each direction Chinese style as she dusted off her robes. She looked like a crazy old woman hyped on helium. And yes, she was an approved member of our Hogwarts faculty.

"Phew! Sorry about that folks! I'm a druggie….my drug of choice being _adrenaline_!" Professor Betsy panted giggling at her silliness. Thus, finishing up with the 'I'm-a-psycho' portion of the lesson. I was used to this; the other students, I wasn't so sure of. They looked as though they wanted to speed dial St. Mungo's just in case she foams at the mouth.

Professor Betsy was the teacher of journalism who was the head of The Daily Snitcher newspaper staff. Also, she was insane. And she was old. That's really all there was to her. I know, I have such a way with words, don't I?

"So, what's the story for today? Lily, feed me with something." Professor Betsy started stretching as if she was about to get into an arena and fight to the death with a pack of lions. Not a complete lie, when comparing to the vicious students of Hogwarts.

"Slut!" Someone coughed casually, causing the upperclassmen to start snickering. Ah, the 'Slut-coughs'. What a crowd pleaser. They like me, they really really like me.

"Hey! Who said that!? I don't take kindly to that type of teasing…" Professor Betsy snapped as she went to interrogate the student to see which of them insulted me. Her eyes flared with anger, an unexpected emotion to be seen on her friendly face.

_Wow, I should really run for class president. I'd win by a landslide_.

Hey, can I help it if the majority of the school would have personally me stuffed up a pixie's ass? Should I be concerned that my comrades would be just thrilled to poison my goblet of pumpkin juice with God-knows-what? Does it bother me that mostly every student would gladly play Quidditch with my head as the Quaffle? No. It doesn't. Not anymore.

As Professor Betsy started bickering with a fifth year in Hufflepuff, I looked out the window, staring at the bright, glaring, sun…

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Holly Ball)

The bright lights were so blindingly luminant that I had to spare my eyes a moment to readjust. The chatter of mingling students came to my ears, as well as the dance music that filled the hall.

"I knew I should've brought my shades." Tessa snickered, swinging our hands as we maneuvered our way to an empty table. I could feel the stares of our classmates observing us with interest.

"Jeepers." I was stunned at what the Great Hall became. It was the most magnificent place I have ever seen in my entire life.

Bright crystallized snowflakes of various sizes hovered around the room, serving as the only source of light except for the large vases of peppermint-scented candles on each cozy table. The tables were circular, draped with white crystallized, silky cloth. There was a dance floor resembling a large ice pond, complete with the misty fog that would swish and sway beneath the students' feet as they danced. Tiny elves in Santa hats too large were ambling about, passing around snacks and refreshments. It was even better than last year's Holly Ball.

Hogwarts always had a way of rejuvenating itself during times such as the holidays. The beautiful school only made Christmas even more that. I was so proud to be part of a structure of such colossal greatness. My second home. Hogwarts.

"This place looks amazing!" I squealed with delight as we walked to a table to sit down. I could feel intense male stares on me, sending nervous jitters through my body. Tessa was always the one getting hungry stares, and she lavished in them. I felt down right paranoid.

"Okay Lils, sit your well-toned ass down now!" Tessa hopped onto the comfy little chairs, resembling more like pillows. She bounced as she talked, finally focusing back on the task at hand. "I can _finally_ tell you my secret!"

I plopped down on the seat next to her and was excited to finally hear the news. It was probably something pointless, such as who of our classmates were hooking up or who were in fights with one another. But still, I was always up for a round of gossip.

"Okay, you know how James and I broke up?" Tessa began with slowly, milking this secret with all it was worth.

"Yes, practically the whole world knows." I commented, not lying. The epic breakup of Tessa Tinselson and James Potter was a blessing to males and females all over the world, because now both were single. Now was the time to swarm like angry bees.

"Okay well, there's _another_ stor—"

"Hello my fair maidens! You look positively gorgeous, as usual." Sirius Black shouted, squeezing in between us to eavesdrop on what we were talking about. As always, he looked unnaturally handsome for someone of his age. This time, he was in a tux, making him appear absolutely perfect. Man, couldn't God spare this man a pimple!?

"You don't look to bad yourself Black." I said as I tried to edge away from him. Sirius was always a little too touchy for comfort. The fact that he was a complete man-whore didn't alleviate the situation one bit.

"Purple? Well, that's a daring color I must say lovely Lily." He purred inching his fingers to feel the back of my dress. I flinched, dreading the thought of where those fingers have been.

A wave a sudden nausea swept through me. Oh no, not the Black Attack.

"Puh-lease Black, if Lily wanted to date a someone whose kiss could lead to a fate more worse than death, I would've set her up with a dementor." Tessa teased, defending me.

"Don't worry, my dear T," he casually smirked, his grey eyes looking at her innocently through his dark lashes. "I like threesomes."

"Excuse me while I try not to barf." Tessa retorted…gagged…same difference.

"Fine with me, while you're out playing Bulimia Bonanza, I'll just have Evans over here to myself." Black winked at me. His fingers were itching to trail down my arm. The nausea was making a sequel back in my stomach.

"Hey Padfoot, how's it hanging?" a cool voice greeted, sending instant relief. Although his hazel eyes looked suspiciously expectant at Sirius, James Potter, along with Remus and Peter, arrived at the table.

Oh no…kill me. And quickly, please. I was certainly not anticipating a post-breakup encounter tonight.

"Oi! I'm fine! Just dandy!" Sirius shuffled away from me as quickly as possible, as if _I_ was the one who manhandled the entire school. His eyes looked abruptly disinterested, flitting away in the opposite direction. I tried to hide a satisfied smile creeping up my face.

I coyly winked at James; he always saved me from a serious situation like that (both pun and no pun intended). He gave me a quick nod and then looked back to Remus as if he didn't want him to catch this little interaction between him and me. I didn't dare look up at Remus, afraid that my mouth would drool a Rio Grande at the presence of him.

There was a big awkward silence among the whole table.

Ok, I know I'm not the first to declare this, but break ups suck. Everything used to be so comfortable, back in the golden ages. Usually right about now, we'd all be laughing because Peter got rejected by another girl (I know, we're mean) and Tessa and I would be sharing gossip and making out with our boyfriends.

But that seemed so long ago. I missed the good old days…the days when I was still with Rem—_damn it!_ Stop!

_Brain! I command you to stop thinking with your hormones!_

I could tell that Tessa was getting pretty antsy with all of the silence as well, because she started squirming in her pillowed seat. This awkward phase wouldn't last long. I predicted that the silence would end in 3…2…1—

"I gotta pee, you gotta pee. Let's go pee." Tessa took hold of my hand and practically forced me painfully out of my seat. Since I know she does no physical activity whatsoever, I've come to the conclusion that all her muscle power originates from her boobs. What? They're the only things that keep growing.

"I gotta pee." Sirius noted as he stood up to follow us.

"Sit back down, you ignoramus!" Tessa barked at Sirius who looked startled and instantly retreated back to his fellow Marauders like homeless kitten.

Tessa and I dashed for the bathrooms as quick as we could, leaving the awkward scene behind us. The ball seemed to be a success; too bad we couldn't fully enjoy it. And, once again, I say…

"Break ups are major suckfests!" Tessa looked under each stall to make sure there was not a lingering student in sight. Was she genuinely afraid of the chance of some sneaky bystander hearing that she wasn't enjoying the best ball of the year? Oh yeah, a catastrophe.

"The thought of Sirius Black about to touch me almost made groggy." I added as we touched up our make up in the mirror. The sheen of light sweat on my forehead was evident of how Remus affected me, and how negative it was to my appearance.

Thank you sweat pores. Really. Such convenient timing. You truly make going out in public a real treat.

"James must've thought so too." Tessa sashayed over to her regular stall, a trail of a devious tone ending her sentence.

"Shut up! He did not…he's your ex! Shouldn't you be caring about what he thinks of I_you_/I?" I started to reapply my lip gloss. My palms started to sweat. Great, not only did my sweat pores enjoy Remus, they enjoyed James as well. Lovely. "And why do you always use that exact bathroom stall?"

"Don't change the subject!" Tessa hollered over the stall. "And this is just my lucky stall."

"Uggh." I groaned as I combed my hair. It was knotty, just like my insides.

"Okay Lily, James and I really didn't truly like each other. We were just…_experiments_ to get over with." Tessa finally opened her stall door and strolled to the sink. She didn't seem ashamed at all. "You know, test it out. See how it goes—"

"You're truly sick." I joked. Well, not, really.

"Miss Naiveté, get a reality check." Tessa said sternly, a slightly curl twisting her lips. "Just don't act so surprised when he plops the question."

"Shut up!" I slapped my purse against her butt as we cracked up on our way to the dance floor…

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

_RING….RRING….RRRING…_

I woke up immediately with the blatant blaring of bells stinging my ears, pulling me from whatever world I was in. I crankily grumbled, pushing myself up to listen to the class. Wait, what class was I in, again?

"…and that class, is what we'll be studying for the rest of the year. Welcome to History of Magic." Droned the monotonous, unenthusiastic voice of Professor Binns.

The class all burst into a frenzy, evacuating the boredom as quickly as possible. History of Magic was never an exciting class, making it perfect for napping. Says the girl who was made prefect. I know, me with authority? Think of the evil possibilities…

All students made their way towards the Great Hall, avoiding me like I was the pariah. Hey, it was better than the 'Slut-coughing', right? The antics of my fellow classmates to make me feel even more like a reject than I already was were growing stale.

It was lunchtime. A time of splendor, laughter, and happiness. Yeah, cue the rainbows, sunshine, and butterflies.

For some disturbed students, lunch may be that magical little description. But for me, lunch was my time alone. My time to avoid the students of Hogwarts who loved to shirk the living daylights out of me.

Sure I was popular among my people….the _invisible_ ones, that is.

_Yipee! Can I have an extra serving of isolation with a side order of loneliness please?_

I walked to the lake, my usual lunch spot since the Great Hall was barely an option. Glares from students around would beleaguer me there, a luxury I could certainly ex-nay for the day. The lake was good, nice, quiet—

"Hey, leave me alone please!" I heard a frantic voice plead. It sounded of male species.

_And can I get that order to-go please?_

I investigated a bit, hoping to get a hard-hitting story for the Daily Snitcher. Eagerness filled my being as I hunted for the source of the noise, but there was absolutely nothing new about this scene. It was like watching a TV show re-run, again and again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Marauders taking pity on the new student." I casually stepped up, knowing exactly what was occurring between this group of morons and that mysterious pleading voice.

Hogwarts initiation. A stupid excuse/ "tradition" that the Marauders made up, purely for the enjoyment of humiliating others. I know, aren't they keepers?! I'd love to bag a sadistic, twisted jackass for my boo, wouldn't you?!

"Look fellas, it's Evans!" Sirius exclaimed full of wonder, though it was edging with venom. He was lifting a student up in the air, levitating him severely high with the flick of his wand. "So, what words of wisdom does the bitch have to offer?"

"Um, sorry. I don't speak man-whore." I muttered, thinking of a plan to help the boy who was levitated higher and higher into the air. He disappeared into a cover of clouds. I had to get him down.

"You think you're so clever don't you Evans?" James Potter stepped in to defend his friend. The hazel in his eyes seemed even more fierce than usual. His expression looked down upon me like a piece of dirt.

"By clever, do you mean smarter than you or just better than you? Because there's a fine line between them both, especially if we're comparing me to you." I commented fearlessly. Did these morons honestly think they intimidated me?

"Evans, just go back to you little book club and mind your own beeswax. We have some business to attend to." Black ordered, looking wistfully up at the victim who was no longer in sight. Probably on his way to the moon.

"_Beeswax_? By the sounds of that it, looks like your business is as pathetic as giving you a brain that actually functions." I viciously barked.

"Why you little—"

"Padfoot! Just let it go!" Remus stood between Sirius and me, trying to keep the peace. There was a defensive flare in his eyes, as he punched Sirius's arm and led him and the rest of the group away from me.

_Odd_.

Remus Lupin was never one to defy his friends. Especially to protect _me_, his "skanky bitch" ex. I willed my body to react unresponsively to this strange change, but couldn't help the flutters tickling the insides of my stomach. Down, hormones, _down_.

_Oh crap, I forgot the kid in the air…_

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket, and incantated a spell in my mind, pointing to the sky. A whistle of wind sounded in my ear, signaling the arrival of the tormented kid. His figure was slowly descending downwards.

"Hey!!! _HELP_ ME!!" the guy shouted desperately, slowly reaching the ground.

"Keep your pants on! I'm working miracles here buddy." I testily shouted back as I continued to raise my wand. Ungrateful newbies…

When he finally landed, he collapsed on his knees, a fearful expression on his face. His appearance was disheveled, pale and frightened with uncontrollable tremors. I'm sure he didn't look this scary normally, but then again, he wasn't normally harassed by the Marauders.

"So, did you see Uranus?" I couldn't help but joke. The ghastly looking boy remained catatonic, clutching his sweater and shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes and put one of his arms on my shoulder to support him as we walked. If he thought this was bad, then I should warn him. Marauders were merciless this time of year.

"Don't be scared, I'm taking you to my good friend Hagrid." I assured, steering him toward the direction of a little hut….

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Holly Ball)

"….okay we're taking a little break folks but we'll be back in a jiff!" shouted the shaggy rock star as he unstrapped his guitar and signaled the rest of his band to follow him to order some food before the break was over.

A big applause followed them as couples cleared the floor to mingle with other students to pass the time. The heat of everyone radiated throughout the room, and all the crowd wanted to do was just dance.

"Stop it Tess I'm getting dizzy!" I giggled as Tessa twirled me back to our table. Dancing was the best part about balls; it almost made me forget about the awkward encounter with the Marauders at the table. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, sipping a cup of water in preparation for the next song to dance to.

"I saw you girls had a little girl on girl action out there. Mind if I join next?"

_Ew, that just ruined my night_.

"_Malfoy_? Oh, you've got to be shitting me." Tessa grimaced, turning away from the sneering blond himself, Lucius Malfoy. He always reminded me of an avenging ghost…pale and out for blood. His love for money was almost as bad as his love for ruining people.

"We were dancing you dope. As if we'd say yes to you." I added feeling strangely powerful against the ever-feared Lucius Malfoy. In response, he sneered…typical. Did his face ever do anything else?

He then quickly threw suspicious look at the drowsy Tessa and maliciously raised his brow. A nasty grin played on his sneer, his eyes glowing wickedly. I had no idea what significance it held whatsoever, but it instantly sobered up Tessa with a jerk.

"Lily, you better go with him." Tessa advised me, her voice smooth though I could detect startled eyes on her composed face.

Malfoy grinned with a victory sneer, turning to me to see my response to her advice. This couldn't be Tessa….telling me to dance with _Malfoy_? She was never one to succumb to a Slytherin's wishes on command. I did not know what was going on between these two, but what I did know was that suspicion was in the air, and it smelled an awful lot like Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell?" I demanded inquiringly to Tessa.

"I'll tell you later." Tessa reassured me with sharp words, her eyes wide and apologetic. She wanted me to play along…for some sick reason. There was something she wasn't telling me, but I knew she would. If I did this for her, she would tell me.

I was still hoping that my "mubloodiness" would turn him off, but no such luck. I would've taken this opportunity to hawk "HYPOCRITE" if I weren't so angry at the moment.

"Fine." I forced the words out, grabbing Malfoy's white hand and going to the dance floor. Tessa's heavy stare of worry was apparent even though I couldn't see her. After this was over, major ass kissing was in order.

"We're back folks!" the British bandleader screamed into the microphone as he and his band were quickly setting up. "Now, let's take this song slow. The chicken I ate may do a comeback if I go any faster, you dig?" The singer asked as he started to strum his guitar strings slowly into a slow love song. Oh, wonderful.

I resentfully wrapped my arms around his neck, looking down to avoid the stares of incredulous students. Yeah, Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy….The It couple of the millennium. Can you say presh?

"What do you know about Tessa?" I blurted, curiosity got the best of me. It was imperative that I knew what was happening. He looked down at me and, as always, sneered.

"It has nothing that concerns you." He replied indifferently.

"Tessa concerns me, and I want to know now. What the hell is going on?" My voice sounded overprotective. My glare seemed to have the polar opposite affect on him, because I felt his hands lower themselves on my body. I shook away from his grasp in disgust.

"Let me go!" I ordered, clenching my hand if to throw a defensive punch.

"Hey," Malfoy snarled, clutching my arm. "You leave, and I'll make sure that Miss Tinselson will get her just reward."

I threw his arm off, fed up with this charade. I had no idea what was going on, and dancing with Malfoy obviously didn't help lead me to the information I wanted to know. He seemed even angrier at this reaction. His icy eyes were lit with fire, his sneer contorted into an angry scowl.

"Now, you listen here, you little bitc—"

"Back off." A voice cut off Malfoy, and I instantly fluttered inside. My savior.

"Leave her alone," James Potter suddenly stepped in front of me, protectively. I wondered how much will it took him to compose his features instead of brawling with Malfoy right then, and there.

"Shove off, Potter. Nobody asked for your presence." Malfoy scoffed with disdain.

"Don't tempt me, Malfoy. You hurt Lily, I'll hurt you worse." James promised threateningly, stepping up a bit. His voice was determined, unafraid. "I know Lily. She wouldn't waste her time on Slytherin scum."

My heart started to flutter. Were two guys actually fighting over _me_? It was every pathetic girl's fantasy, and I just happened to be living it. Today was just full of surprises (most of which did not please me).

"Make me." Malfoy attempted to mimic James's intrepid tone; only James had a confidence that Malfoy didn't exude.

"Fine, you don't want all the girls in school knowing your…I_little secret_/I." James added as he emphasized the words 'little secret'.

_Great, more secrets?_

Malfoy eyes suddenly widened, looking terror-stricken. He quickly skidded off to the sides of the dance floor in hopes of never encountering James Potter ever again. Relief flooded within me, so glad to see him gone. Finally.

"So…" James muttered gently to me, staring at me with his soulful hazel eyes. He almost looked nervous…that was odd. With a trembling hand, he presented it out before me, murmuring, "Would you like to dance?"

I could feel my head spin in the merry go round of doubt. He was asking _me_ to dance? It was normal, right? Two friends dancing….normal.

But still, questions attacked my brain rapidly. What if he was playing a trick? Was I falling into the James Potter mantrap? Was he using me for revenge? What would Tessa think?

I turned back to see where Tessa was originally sitting. Vacant. She disappeared, probably making out with some stranger outside. I was temporarily saved from her interrogative stare, saving me from major guilt. It seemed completely wrong to dance with my best friend's ex.

By agreeing, I'd be going against the rules of feminism…

"Sure." I smiled softly, shyly taking his hand in mine.

Screw the rules of feminism…

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

* * *

Dear Readers,

If this is your first time reading, I shall take the opportunity to thank you for doing so. I just hope you liked it ;) For those of you who are already fans of this story and have been wanting to virtually pummel me for not re-posting it back up, I am extremely sorry and can only hope that this time the story will stay. Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope that I can get in the next chapters as soon as I can. All of your support and reviews have kept me writing, so any favorite quotes? Characters? Moments? Review it ;)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts Part II

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts Part II

"Hey, ar-are you okay?" Whispered a soft and unsure voice.

A light tapping disturbed my dream, waking me up in a daze. I was instantly hit with the scent of Hagrid's hut, homey cooking and exotic smelling creatures. Not the best mix, but it was uniquely comforting. Nothing says 'homey' like the aroma of tea cakes and dragon shit.

In front of me was the guy. The new student. He was tall, with brown hair and determined looking dark eyes. He looked reminded me of one of those lovable geek types: cute and gawky looking. To my relief, all signs of is former clamminess had disappeared. No signs of unpredictable vomiting…because if he did, I sure as hell wouldn't have cleaned it up.

His eyes were trained on me, studying me. I seriously hoped he wasn't a mind reader, because my thoughts were random and somewhat embarrassing mostly 95.6% of the time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a concerned voice. Oh wow, a Hogwarts male who was actually concerned with my well-being; am I in the right dimension?

"Oh, don't worry about me. I feel great!" I bounced up from the oversized salmon colored couch and checked to see what time it was. Instantly, the blood rushed to my head, causing me to stumble down quite ungracefully. Right, bad idea.

"Oh Merlin! Are you okay?" he asked again, trying to help me up. His concern continued, and it was weird. A decent guy at Hogwarts; there's got to be a catch. I bet he has a third nipple, or something equally as strange.

"Oh, I'm fine! I just gotta remember to stop downing that peppermint schnapps and those tequila shots. Man, oh, man do I have a hangover…" I looked over to him, who suddenly seemed to personify 'bewilderment'. You know: scrunched eyebrows, pursed lips, that 'What-the-fuck-is-she-smoking?' glint in his eyes.

"I'm just kidding." I assured him giving him a blast of my humor. I started to walk in a straight line to serve as evidence to my soberness, like a caught teenager trying to convince a grumpy cop. Truly, I _did_ have a sense of humor…it was just slightly…._twisted_ (good adjective, Lily). My stare turned back to him.

Bafflement.

_Great, now he thinks I'm a crazy drunk… with a bad sense of humor. What else is new?_

"Well," Now that he witnessed my unsuccessful attempt at humor, it was just best to leave and probably avoid him for the rest of my high school career. Story of my life. "I'm going." I walked up and sprinted for the door to return back to the hellhole of Hogwarts.

"Hey! Wait up." The kid followed me, trying to keep up with my speedy pace. Nowadays, boys didn't normally chase me, so this was truly a momentous occasion. Instead of relishing this Kodak moment, I rushed like a racehorse to class. If I missed a lesson because of him, I'd be pissed.

"Will you _wait_!?" A hand clamped onto my shoulder to cease my speedy velocity. And just like that, the bitch beast erupted inside of me.

I brandished my wand and went straight into combat mode, pointing my wand threateningly at his throat. To add to the effect, I think I even threw in a little menacing growl.

"See this toy? It's not so pretty once I hex you with it." I tried my hardest not to laugh at the double meaning in my threat. It's a challenge to intimidate when something inappropriate slips from your mouth. Did I seriously just call my wand a toy? Man, I'm deprived.

"Whoa! Truce!" the guy took large steps away from me and started to frantically wave his hands in surrender. I felt bad for this kid; he got terrorized from the school bullies, was launched at high-speed into the heavens, and was now facing the wrath of Lily Evans (shudders). Oh yes, living the Hogwarts dream.

When he realized that I wasn't going to bite him, he started cautiously. "I just wanted to say….thank you. Those guys have been picking on me. I don't know why."

"Because eating you newbies like you is like eating candy to them," I said philosophically, using another one of my nifty little analogies. Then I smirked evilly. "Don't worry, one way or another, they'll get cavities."

"Why so hard on them?" the male questioned me, genuinely curious. 'Why so hard on them'?! Buddy, they just launched you into space! If that isn't evil enough for you, I don't know what is.

"Why shouldn't I be hard on them? They were born! They live! They _breathe_! Isn't that enough to hate them?" Ferociously (yes, _ferociously_) I stormed off. I forced my way through the full corridor, crowded with students rushing to reach their next class. I could feel someone still following my path.

"Okay, okay, okay! Just hold up a sec." New kid was struggling to keep up with me, but class was starting soon. "I'm sorry, they must upset you a lot. I didn't mean to offend."

Students who were rushing by us stared with shock. A person….acting civil to _Lily Evans_. Alert the Ministry…there's something wrong with this picture. Apparently, newbie wasn't discomforted in the least bit. In fact, he didn't even notice the staring. Peculiar.

Once again, I was struck with utter bafflement. A male…a male in I_Hogwarts_/I was actually acting humane. And to me, of all people!

This was more shocking to me than the time Tessa told me she got a boob job. Oddly, it was comforting, as well (Not Tessa's boob job, the humane Hogwarts male, you sickos). Reassuring, even, to know that Hogwarts males may have hope…

A brief glance at the Marauders dispensing some mystery goo on the head of a first year instantly murdered that little deranged hope.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans." I greeted him as warmly as I could without sounding like a fembot, bringing my attention to him. "Sorry about earlier, I'm not normally this vicious."

_Ha_!

"I'm Frank Longbottom. I transferred here from Salem." He greeted back to me, a smile on his face. Oh look, a friendly face. Let's see if it still remains by the day is done. We were hovering outside my next class, with Frank's right next to it.

"Ooh, Salem. You must be a genius."

"Not so much." Frank told me humbly. A boy this sweet would definitely be eaten alive by the female creatures of Hogwarts, I guaranteed it. His integrity just screamed bait. And the fact that he looked submissive added to the fun. If you told him that eating raw pig led to everlasting life, he looked the type to believe it. Pity.

"Don't act modest." I slapped him playfully on the arm. "That quality in a guy seems a tad bit corny." I entered the classroom as I waved goodbye to him, taking a back row seat on the joy ride to hell!

Upon my entrance, the chatter died down. The dead silence that hung in the air was apparent that I have arrived. Great, what I kill joy I am. Glares followed me as I marched to an empty seat near the back.

_Fasten your seat belts, hold on tight, and make sure your hands are inside the ride at all times or you'll risk deathly burns from the eternal flames of hell._

"_Ah_! I love the stench of slut in the afternoon!" The person in front of me hollered, his messy hair unruly with evil. If I were allergic to cockiness, I'd be breaking out in hives right about now, because the room was entirely polluted with his. James. Effin'. Potter. "_Seating buddies_? Oh Evans, you shouldn't have."

"Oh, you know it's all just to get closer to _you_." I muttered with cold sarcasm, observing as the Marauders took their seats right in front of me. Sirius and James sharing a table for two in front me, and Remus and Peter seated in a table to the right. Oh great, now isn't this magical?

The lump of messy hair in front of me turned, and smirked wickedly. James Potter's smirking vs. Lucius Malfoy's sneering: who would win _that_ contest? It was a battle that could change the world…

"What's wrong Evans, dazzled by my great looks?" he laughed, talking at me with derision. As if he had the right to use that tone with me. I wasn't the one who rode multiple girls like broomsticks. Weekly, I might add.

"Just checking to see if you have a self-destruct button." I said in frustration. "If only there was a way to make you disappear with the push of a button."

"Oh, _pushing the button_?" Sirius commented from aside, his eyes glazing wistfully at the multiple double meanings. What a guy. "You must be a pro at that."

He high-fived James, cracking up. In no time, the whole class started laughing. Half of them didn't even know what was so funny, but I no longer cared. Not anymore.

There was not a single sympathetic glance, or at least, no one brave enough to give me one. The closest thing to sympathy was McGonagall trying to hush up the crowd. The Marauders responded by throwing spitballs at her.

_I'm surrounded by shitheads. Glorious._

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Holly Ball)

Halfway through the song, guilt was starting to flow through my veins and. No, I was not guilty. _Awkward_. Getting groovy with your best friend's ex certainly didn't qualify as loyalty…but Tessa didn't care, right?

Once again, I turned my head around to see if Tessa had returned from wherever she rendezvoused earlier. Still not there. Still an empty table. Still a gnawing feeling eating away in my stomach.

"Have you seen Tessa anywhere?" I blurted out. Great, because that's exactly what a guy wants to hear, more about his ex girlfriend. I'm quite the conversationalist.

"Let's not talk about her right now. All that matters is you." James carefully said, a gentle voice. It was the sweetest I'd ever heard him speak before. I hadn't even heard him use this voice on Tessa. "Us."

"Ah James, when did you get all sappy?" I questioned, shaking my head with a teasing smile. "Where did the man in you go?"

He laughed brightly. "Still here." The chuckle dried out to a mere murmur. "Still waiting."

"What was that?"

"_Lily_," he said my name so tenderly, sounding almost dreamlike. As if he liked saying my name almost as much as I liked hearing him say it. It took me a moment to realize that we were barely moving anymore, just standing with our arms around each other. In that moment, I was completely lost in his gaze. Those damn traps he calls eyes.

"There's something you should know." His face looked concentrated, as if he were carefully picking out each word before speaking them. Our faces were close, but I didn't flinch. I was completely immobile, and I couldn't figure out why.

"What's that?" I breathed out, feeling the draw of magnetism. Maybe my eyes were playing dirty tricks on me, but I could feel our heads being strung closer and closer.

"Well, I—We've been friends for a while, right?" he questioned, almost with uncertainty. His eyes were troubled, yet pleasured by the close proximity. I didn't know how to feel, I just felt….warm all over. That couldn't be good.

"Yeah James, friends. Always." I said back, wondering why he'd be talking about our friendship at a time like this. Let's break out the BFF bracelets and get it over with.

"_Always_." He muttered dryly, as if that word disturbed him. There was so much conflict in his eyes, obviously debating against something. The curiosity sparked within me intensely.

"James, what's going on?"

"Lily, it's hard for me to explain." His voice was a blend of turmoil and bliss. "I've never fel—no, uh you mean so muc—um, no, I don't think I can ho—keep it a secr—"

I waited as he searched for coherency. He looked like a man speaking in hardcore gibberish. He breathed again, more assured. More ready. To say what he had been struggling to voice; I couldn't tell if I was anticipating his words, or dreading it.

"Lily, honestly, this may not be the best time to tell you. But damn it," His eyes were so penetrating. So blazing. He heaved a huge breath. "Lily Evans, I—

"Lily Evans?" a suave voice asked. I felt a nudging on my shoulder for acknowledgment. The proximity between James and me diminished, as I turned away from him. If I didn't know any better, I would say I was feeling pretty…disappointed. At what? Geez Lily, get a grip.

There was still a massive man waiting for my confirmation behind me.

"That's what I go by." I replied, turning to the voice. An Auror.

Something wasn't right.

"I'm terribly sorry to barge in like this, but will you please come with me." He asked, a severely serious tone. James stood in front of me, as if to shield me. Gently, I put a hand on his chest to reassure him that everything was okay. I had no choice but to follow the Auror.

Before leaving, I gave James one last look, a look of concern that mirrored his own. His face looked so disappointed, so longing. Either I could barely describe it, or I was just imagining it.

As we passed by the students, I could already tell that they were either thinking "Ah man, she got BUSTED!" or they were just too wasted to think. I couldn't wait to tell this to Tessa. I couldn't believe she missed it…

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*^^^^^^^^^^

"….okay, homework for tonight will be...actually, never mind, no homework!" Professor Stilems's order for no homework sounded like a choir of heavenly angels. It was everybody's first day back and we already have homework in every class. Thank Merlin for Professor Stilems.

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

Many students jumped, the loud bell unexpectedly ringing with its blaring noise. If there was one place I could place that bell up, I'd shove it up—

"Congrats class, you have survived your first day of sixth year!" Professor Stilems clapped his hands and everybody started cheering in return.

Professor Stilems was a respectable teacher. He could be strict at times, but he's the most down to earth out of all of the teachers. With his black spiky hair and blue eyes, he was congratulated with neither having grey hair, liver spots, or short-term memory. His daughter Celia Stilems also went to Hogwarts as a fifth year, but she hated him because of a nasty divorce with her mom. Hey, you never get the 'Brady Bunch perfect' family now do you?

As I walked outside the classroom, I saw that Frank kid again. And guess what, he looked even more frightened than usual. Oh great, probably my only ally was a wimp. What else is new?

"Hey Frank, how did your first day go?" I snuck up on him so surprisingly that he jumped a little. He either bumped into a basilisk today or he was just naturally a pussy.

_He's a timid little fellow isn't he?_

"Oh it went fine. Yeah, bloody splendid." He replied, rather glum.

_He's a morose little fellow too?! Oh! It's just too good to be true!_

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you know those…um...Masturbators? Is that what they're called?" he questioned me, his eyes unsure.

"No, but they might as well be." I snorted back.

"Yeah, well. They were just picking on me, saying that if I don't panty raid Professor McGonagall's room then they'll personally feed me to the Giant Squid." He shuddered, his face fearful at the prospect. Why those guys needed McGonagall's panties, I haven't a clue. And I probably didn't even want to know. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"Just, don't worry about them. Call me if you need to get them off your back." I advised him as I let him through the Gryffindor portrait hole. I felt like a bodyguard.

As if Frank was the one who needed protection; the entire bloody class would gladly assassinate me as if it was an assigned homework project. Extra credit for blood and guts!

"Thanks. I'd be so totally lost without you. I'm glad we met." He smiled, entering the Common Room. I remained, a little awed by Frank Longbottom. If a student heard what Frank just said to me, that person would probably have supposed that I spiked his goblet or something.

As I was walking out to the hall, I realized that it was nice to be a _friend_ too. Frank Longbottom, the unassuming new kid, friendly to me? Even if I barley knew him, friends for me in this school were scarce ever since since….well….you know…

VVVVVVVVVV*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Holly Ball)

"Hogsmeade?" I whispered to myself, noticing the familiar village the ministry owned car was passing through. The snow blurred the windows slightly, but I could make out the outline of buildings, with lights stringing on every window. What were we doing here?

The bright lights continued to blur as we passed, until finally, Mr. Barley stopped the car. We reached the specific destination.

_The Troll's Tavern._

The infamous 'Troll Tavern' was known as one of the most prestigious inns located in Hogsmeade. Even though the name isn't very appealing, I'd be damned if their pillows weren't the fluffiest of its kind in the world.

Mr. Barley opened the car door, his face looking grave. "Be strong Miss. Evans." He closed the door behind me, leading me to the inn. Ok, whatever that meant.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Walking, I noticed the multiple ministry cars parked outside as well. Some wizards were frantically running back and forth from car to building, others were communicating to their headquarters. It surely was a strange sight.

I could sense an atmosphere of disarray and chaos even more on the inside of the inn.

As I entered the door, an invisible force punched me in the stomach. I fell backwards, expecting to hit the ground, but the large arms of Mr. Barley cushioned me.

"Thanks." I muttered silently, a tad bit embarrassed at my never-ending clumsiness.

Mr. Barley stepped in front of me and murmured a little spell. His wand ejected a lightening bolt that seemed to hit the invisible force set in the entrance of the inn. The bolt seemed to make the force visible and it took the form of an archway that started to open its double doors.

I cautiously walked in not knowing what to expect. My heart started beating erratically, mostly based on fear and caution.

"Come on, Ms. Evans. The time has come." Mr. Barley whispered in my ear. Was he high or was it just me?

It seemed to relate somehow. The ministry car-packed parking lot…the exclusive gate guarding the inn….the Auror escort from the Holly Ball. Was there a crime? Did they think _I_ committed it?

Hold up Lily, you're in over you head. That sounds completely ridiculous. You were with James the entire time—ok, sounds like a pretty racy alibi. But they'll buy it. I seriously could wait to tell this to Tessa. She wouldn't believe it…

As I strutted across the tavern, Aurors were scampering everywhere, pacing around nervously. Their eyes were just as troubled as Mr. Barley's. It seemed as though everyone was a cauldron full of turmoil, just waiting to tip over

"Is this the girl?" A man, abnormally short, approached us with a professional voice. Mr. Barley had to look down to speak to the munchkin-like man, appearing as though he were addressing a toddler. They conversed privately, ending with Mr. Barley leaving the premises.

Before exiting, he gave me a sympathetic wave, which I reluctantly returned.

"Ms. Evans, my name is Booster Stones. I'm Head Auror of the Department of Wizardry Protection and Investigation unit. You can call me Detective Stones." His stout features and square jaw made him look even more like he belonged in the land of Oz than in the environment of a frantic inn.

"Why am I here? I'm sure that I have nothing to do with whatever crime has been committed here." I turned away, watching wizards scurrying around, ranting loudly how a large piece of dust counted as vital evidence. Yeah, maybe in the Land of Dust Bunnies.

"You've done nothing wrong Ms. Evans. But a crime has taken place. Your—" Detective Stones started, but was quickly interrupted by an imperious gust of wind.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?!" the aristocratic, high-pitched voice of an aggravated woman blared through the ears of every person in the building. In response, everyone shuddered.

Annette Tinselson. She stood gloriously at the entrance, lad in an overly high-fashioned dress with pure goblin gold clinging to every inch of her body.

Her husband, Marco Tinselson was trailing behind her with an abnormally large cigar hanging from his lips. Obviously from seeing the couple, one could tell that Annette Tinselson wore the pants in the relationship. Hell, she wore the whole frickin outfit.

When she spotted Detective Stones, she marched her way angrily toward him, snarls erupting from her nostrils. With the most frightening woman on earth nearing, Detective Stones looked as though he were about to shit himself.

"We were just in the middle of the 50th Anniversary of Goblin's Gold Emporium! How dare you order your men to smother my husband and me into those…_inferior_ ministry cars. They are positively grotesque. Don't you think so Mr. Tinselson?" Annette seemed to like rambling on and on.

"Erm, yes dear. Whatever you say." Marco Tinselson puffed a large cloud of pungent smoke, adding an effect of masculinity that certainly didn't suit him.

"I mean, you bring us out here! And this young lady right here, who must've been in some of formal engagement—by the way darling, that dress is just stunning." Annette Tinselson whispered to me a little off track.

"Hi Mrs. Tinselson." I greeted in a friendly voice. She looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. It was the first expression she had made in the room that did not look murderous.

"Oh my Merlin! Lily Evans is that truly you? You look marvelous honey!" She snuggled me into an unexpected hug. "Purple is _the_ color this season. Besides, green was getting a little over played. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Tinselson." I agreed, trying not to crack a smile at the Mrs. Tinselson five seconds ago to the woman right now.

"That's my girl." She proudly boasted. Then, the evil flare flashed back into her eyes, squarely staring at Detective Stones. Oh great, return of the bitch.

"_So_, are you going to tell me what this whole catastrophe is about, or am I going to make you? Because there are free golden earrings at the Goblin's Gold Emporium and I'll be damned if I get stuck with a pathetic pair of studs." Mrs. Tinselson rambled on once more.

"Mrs. Tinselson, please calm down. I assure you that this is more important than a gold place." Detective Stones signaled for two of his men to take the couple into a separate room. Apparently, dealing with me would be a million times easier than dealing with the likes of the Tinselsons.

"Ms. Evans." He began with once again, more relaxed now that Mrs. Tinselson was no longer in sight. The fear expressed with Mrs. Tinselson had evaporated, replacing an even more confusing fear in his eyes.

"Lily. I'd like to be called Lily." I said. 'Ms. Evans' made me seem old.

"Lily, I don't know how to couch this for you. But—"

"SIR! Sir! I think we have a pulse!" a healer jumped joyously in the other room. Detective Stones threw me a look of fleeting relief, this news sounding hopeful.

"Follow me." The detective commanded.

_A pulse_? What was going on?

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*##**#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

Prefect duty.

A complete waste of valuable time, roaming around the halls of Hogwarts when everyone knew that Hogwarts was as harmless as a sissy field of pristine daisies. Dumbledore made sure of it, yet, prefects still had to walk around like idiots until 11:00.

The only actual dangers to this school would probably be Peeves, sketchy Filch, and maybe even—

"You know what?" a boozy voice called, echoing from afar.

"Hee hee, what?" giggled someone else. Drunk as well, I presumed.

"You stink!"

"HAA HAA!" they all chorused.

_Drunken imbeciles_.

I could recognize that psychotic laugh anywhere. Sirius Black. Probably the rest of his boyfriends with him. I raced to the end of the hall and took a peek behind the wall. As predicted, there was a drunken quartet of Marauders, staggering with laughter.

They all had enormous bottles of fire whiskeys in their hands and were swaying back and forth, randomly bumping into walls. If it continued on like this, I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius ended up date-raping one of his buddies.

I abandoned my hiding place behind the wall, ready to pounce on them.

"Raise your hand if you're sober." I walked in casually

At once, they all raised their hands and giggled at once. _Idiots_.

"Lily Evans." Remus stated, tipping back the bottle once more.

"Ice queen of the school." Peter added with a large gulp.

"The living example of rejection." James cracked up, his voice slurring like the drunk he is.

"I'm flattered you feel that way about me boys." I smiled. Truly, this was a picture perfect moment. Hogwarts' golden boys all inebriated. I wish I brought my camera.

"So, what brings you out in the night!" Sirius wailed, flailing his hands to give off a spooky effect. In my opinion, he looked even more like a moron.

"I'm a prefect. What are you guys doing?"

"We're prefects." They all said in intoxicated unison.

"Remus is the prefect, you all are just acting like idiots." They all threw me astonished looks. I was amused that they were too drunk to hear it as an insult

"Be useful for once, and go around the school to check if there's anything unusual." I snarled at them. "Besides you guys."

They all instantly darted in different directions, bumping stupidly into each other in the process.

All except for James.

He seemed to be content, leaning against the wall and exploring the insides of his bottle of whiskey. I was about to raise my wand to hex all of those precious dark locks off his head, until I saw him open his mouth to say something.

"Is the bitch gone yet!?" he hollered, obnoxiously loud, I might add. He probably still thought that the rest of his friends were still staggering around. Nope, they went to drunkenly terrorize the other half of Hogwarts.

"No, the bitch is still here." I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"Oh, goody." He took another noisy sip from his bottle. When he finished vacuuming the entire boozy contents in that little bottle of dreams, his eyes were gleaming with wicked mischief. "Let's have some fun."

"Fun for me would be force feeding your body to a hippogriff." I said venomously, shuddering at his request. The word 'fun' and the thing 'Potter' didn't coincide harmoniously in my world.

"Huh?"

I didn't even bother. If I was lucky, maybe he'd get lost, fall down the stairs, and break all the bones in his tipsy body. Yes, a violent thinker is in the midst.

"Hey Evans? Come here." He sounded oddly sober at the moment, strangely serious. I saw his dark figure concealed by the shadows under an archway. Dubiously, I walked over to him to investigate.

"Yeah?" I asked him, searching for whatever spooked him. His tall figure was veiled by the dark shadows of the corners. For some reason, I wouldn't be surprised if he was smirking at me through all that darkness.

"Look up." He ordered me. Oh great, this should be interesting.

I looked up at the ceiling and found nothing out of the ordinary. Just an intricately designed ceiling, dimly lighted by the moon's reflection. If he was trying to annoy me, he was doing a rather spectacular job at it.

An angry insult was ready to burst forth. With my bitch rage penting up, I was ready to unleash a 'What the hell?!' rant. But I was quickly interrupted as his figure emerged from the shadows, bathing his strong features in the pale light of the moon.

"Mistletoe." He smirked.

Suddenly, it darkened. The moonlight had evaporated into deep darkness, and I couldn't even see that whisper of a smirk on James's face. He had disappeared, and I had a feeling he was planning something.

"Potter—"

A forceful pair of hands grabbed my elbows and pulled, causing my chest to collide into his, and forcing my lips upon the lips of James Potter.

His lips mashed against mine, urgently, moving in hot, rapid patterns with my mouth. I squirmed and struggled, trying to break free from him. He kept me closer, by possessively wrapping his arm around the back of my waist, forcing me against him. The other hand was used to grab my hair, steering with control, pushing my head even more forcefully against his.

It was out of my control. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want me to want to stop. My hands grasped at his face, trying to pull him off me. He took this as a good reaction, kissing with even more enthusiasm and heat. Muddled thoughts diffused my thinking, confusing my train of thought. This couldn't be happening.

I dismissed the fact that he was a dangerously good kisser. What I didn't dismiss was the fact that my hands were free. And clenched. And ready to punch.

"Shit!" he yelled, clutching the jaw that I punched with strength. I was furiously glaring at him, trying to restrain my uncontrollably loud gasps. How could a boy so irritating learn to kiss like _that_? Was there Advanced Making Out 101 for the eternally evil?

"Shut up! How dare you—"

The sound of footsteps came in. My heart instantly ceased its hyperactive beating. Was it a teacher? Or Dumbledore? Shit!

"We have to go." I told James, who was still holding his jaw wistfully. Either he was recovering from the pain, or just ruminating how we just moments ago made out…_ughh_.

"Huh?" He smiled as though he didn't hear me. Bloody idiot.

"Just…go back to your dorm!" I ran off, not even caring to look back. For a moment, I forgot the fact that he was piss drunk and probably couldn't count up to five, let alone find the Gryffindor dormitories. But that didn't stop me.

I just wanted to escape from the nearness of James Potter.

"I love you too Sugar Lips!" he gleefully called out to me.

Disgust ran through my every vein as I made way for the Gryffindor dormitories. I took comfort in the fact that he was drunk. His thoughts must have been too confused to remember that kiss, right?

After my immediate departure, the rest of James's motley crew returned; the source of the footsteps.

"Why are you looking so….fulfilled?" Remus profoundly asked, still tipsy.

"Way to be all philisopholoph-o-loph-o-lophical." Sirius struggled, but cracked up in the end. Everyone inevitably laughed with drunken freedom, clinking their bottles together in merriment.

All James did was stare off into the distance, smiling. "I can't remember."

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Troll's Tavern)

"…Dr. Troy, I think she's breathing!!!" the squealing healer delightedly started jumping up and down in place. Her sunny disposition made it hard to realize that a girl, half-dead, was lying right next to her.

"Okay, MOVE!" the man, obviously Dr. Troy, shoved the hyper healer out of the way.

I walked in a watched the scene with shock and tears in my eyes. Tremors shook my body, my breaths growing disconnected and ragged with emotion.

"Tess?…" My voice broke, tears coming out everywhere. I saw my best friend; she wasn't the same bubbly, perky girl I encountered only an hour or more ago. She was lying on the floorboards, weak and half-dead.

"Tessa!" I screamed when the sight became too overwhelming. I squeezed my eyes, but underneath the eyelids was the same brutal image. "Oh m—oh my God!"

Blood. There was blood. _So_ much blood. Matted within her tangled hair. Slithering down her cold, pale skin. Pooling from the floor.

My sobs grew heavy, taking in her once flawless appearance now tainted with violence. The aggressive rips and slashes in her dress didn't escape me, only made the pain worse. Everything looked so….brutal. Unreal.

"What happened?" I asked desperately, looking into the eyes of the healer. She didn't say a word, so I shook her with all of my might. "Tell me! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Deeps gashes and cuts decorated her once smooth skin. Her face, always a slight tinge of peachy color, but now it was only white. Her slashed arms. Her scratched legs. Her face, forever lifeless with the look of eternal shock, white. The electric blue of her eyes, not so electric any longer, was the only source of color that wasn't deathly white or a gruesome red.

"People, get her out of here! I need to think!" Dr. Troy demanded, trying to revive Tessa with concentration.

Two beefy men suddenly popped out of nowhere and seized me roughly by the arms. By force they lifted me from my hunched, sobbing position.

"_NO_!! NO!!! I WANT TO STAY!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, their arms lifting me up and carrying me to another room.

"Sorry, miss. He wants peace and quiet." One of the large men said, a deeply apologetic look on his face.

"But…..that's my best friend out there." My voice started to quiver, sounding garbled and unintelligible. The door closed before me, and the last thing I saw outside that room was the sight of my best friend's lifeless body.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" the high pitched screams of a woman sounded. I knew what just happened. Mrs. Tinselson has just seen her daughter. The lifeless body returned in my head, and I cringed.

Outside of the room, I could hear panic and disorder amongst the healers. Everything was chaotic. So much sound, so much impending apprehension. Being trapped, not knowing anything at all, was overwhelming.

Until that one moment.

Suddenly everybody was quiet. Time stopped. Tears silently escaped my eyes as I prayed that Tessa was revived. The large man opened the door to let me through. I couldn't tell if it was good, or bad.

Everyone present in the room was standing over Tessa's body in a circle with their heads bowing down. Dr. Troy removed his safety gloves with a snap and a melancholy, frustrated sigh.

"Time of death: 12:22:07." He announced to everyone, rubbing his fingers at the bridge of his nose.

_Tessa_…..

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

Running down the hall, I was feeling a tad bit confused of where I was. I took a wrong turn, and now I was just traveling in circles like a blind cat. The next turn led to a familiar hall, so I took that turn. Continuing on my path, I noticed something odd engraved on the wall.

It wasn't so noticeable, but it was something that caught my eye.

I squinted my eyes, overwhelmed with deep despair.

Engraved on the wall were the words 'Lily + Tessa Best Bitches for Life' inside of a little heart.

I felt all of the sadness of that night rush back into me quickly. I paced around, trying my best not to collapse in depression. I couldn't go back to that time again, the time when I grew catatonic. Not listening to anyone. Not really talking. I lost her, the closest thing to a sister, and she was gone.

The only thing that I could think about was how much I wanted to see Tessa again. I hadn't seen her since…that night. But, I knew that it wasn't going to happen. That would be impossible.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large door came into place where a plain wall used to be. Was this another Hogwarts mystery room? I went in timidly to investigate and I found something that I was certainly not expecting.

It was a large, darkened room with bookcases surrounding the walls and a huge telescope in the corner. It reminded me of an abandoned antique warehouse, filled with memories and treasures of the past. And then that was when I spotted the most unusual thing in the middle of the room.

_A Mirror?_

I walked up to the foreign object and inspected it. It looked ancient, with it's tarnished gold frame and an unreadable phrase on it. It looked Latin…

_The Mirror of Erised?_

But what was it doing here? Would Dumbledore really store an item as antique as this in this room?

I stood in front of it not knowing what to expect. It took a few seconds for the mirror to read me, trying to find out my true heart's desire. Outside of the mirror, it was just me standing, alone.

Then, within the mirror, it was the same picture, with just one different addition…

_Tessa_.

My head instantly whipped around, but there was no one behind me. Only tiny breeze, but nothing significant. It made me feel empty, disappointed. But nonetheless, I turned back into the mirror with eager eyes.

I stood in utter shock. Tessa, my deceased best friend, was standing right behind me right now in the mirror. My true heart's desire: to have my best friend back.

She looked as gorgeous as ever. Her dress was in perfect order, as if nothing had ever happened to her. I was glad that the last memory of seeing Tessa wouldn't be a dead body. It would be her, smiling beautifully at me through the mirror. Smiling in a comforting way as she saw my swelled up eyes.

In the mirror, she took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I could feel it, but it wasn't really happening.

Then, in the mirror, Tessa summoned a piece of paper and gave it a little smooch (a typical Tessa move). She stuffed the paper in the back pockets of my jeans and then slapped my butt playfully, which she always used to do to me. It's a best friend thing, don't ask.

I giggled for a second and instantly grabbed and unfolded the piece of paper. On the paper, it read: _Best Friends are forever, but Bitches are for Life_.

I suddenly started to cry loudly and I really didn't care whether someone heard me or not. Tessa gave me an encouraging smile, blew me a kiss through the mirror, and evaporated into the mist….

VVVVVVVVVV#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**VVVVVVVVVV

(Tessa's memorial service)

"Today, we want to recognize a very special person who had always been a dedicated Gryffindor, a loving friend, and an outstanding student…." Dumbledore continued with his speech.

Hogwarts was a completely different world today.

The banners on the walls were colored black, the whole student body gathered in the Great Hall, Peeves was actually behaving himself, and all of the students had glum looks plastered on their faces. The memorial service in honor of Tessa had started, and I made it an effort to grasp every word that Dumbledore was speaking.

"…I'd like us to take this time to remember a young woman who was always courageous, faithful, and friendly to everyone. The death of a student and a friend is a suffering like no other. But in our hearts, we all know that Tessa Tinselson will never die. Her spirit remains and we should remind ourselves of a student who never gave up on herself or her friends. Tessa, you'll always be in our prayers and there will never be a day where you won't be in our thoughts." Dumbledore bowed his head in silence and the rest of the room did the same.

My eyes started to get wet, but I refused to cry in front of the whole school. Instead, I looked up hoping that my tears would slide to the back of my head. I spotted the candles that were hovering mournfully in honor of Tessa.

The room was morose and depressing, feeling like an inescapable bad dream. I looked around the room and saw the same exact look on all of the students and teachers present.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "Will you all take the white roses that we passed out to you and individually throw them in the fire?"

Dumbledore rose from his seat with a beautiful white rose in his hand and walked to the middle of the room. He stopped in front of a large golden cauldron of a luxurious fire in the color pink. Muttering some words of peace, he placed the rose into the fire and sat back, watching the others imitate his actions.

I watched as each student threw roses in the fire in memory of Tessa. It was like saying a final good bye. But I didn't want to say good-bye. Not yet.

Then, I saw the Marauders walking to the fire. The usually happy bunch of boys were impossibly dejected. I thought I looked completely ripped with sadness, but the Marauders were suffering just as hard as I was. They were really close to Tessa. We all were.

As the Marauders walked back, they all simultaneously gave me a solemn look. I couldn't force myself to look at them anymore. The stares alone were painful enough. My gaze continued to stare up at the candles, distracted.

The longer I sat in my seat, the more I realized the room was emptying out. It wasn't until an hour later that I was the last student in the room and that I had my chance to go up and say my last good byes.

Walking up to the memorial cauldron felt like miles as opposed to the mere steps that were really being taken. When I finally got there, I clutched the rose in my hand and began to silently pray in my head.

She was like the rose in my hand. Beautiful on the outside, but thorns if one took a closer look. She was beautiful, but also had faults. When I lifted the rose, the thorns made indents on my palm, leaving impressions. Another Tessa quality.

But in my prayers, there was that one lingering question that I could never interpret. The rose was thrown inside.

_What really happened to you?_

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

"H-Hey Lily?" the timid voice of Frank Longbottom rang throughout my ears. Squinting my eyes from the morning brightness of the room, I found myself in the Great Hall, half asleep with my head about to plunge into my bowl of cereal. Wow, that would be a great scene.

"You seem troubled." Frank observed my yawning and squinting. I was not a morning person, as one could probably tell.

"Troubled doesn't even come close to describing me." I said back to him with a sleepy smirk.

"Rough night?" he curiously asked, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Rough." I repeated the word, and the only image that fit that description was James and me—_ughhh_ no. Nightmare coming on again. I'll never be able to sleep peacefully after that. "Definitely."

"I have to go, nature is calling if you know what I mean." I informed him bluntly before he asked me to delve into my adventurous night. He threw me an amused look.

"You know what, you talk more like a guy than a girl." Frank told me intently. As if that wasn't obvious.

"Girl talk is sooooo overrated," I transformed my voice into a Barbie teen-dream voice. Over my shoulder, I girlishly called. "See ya later, betch."

I heard him laugh on my way out. I headed for the bathroom, which was, to my relief, naturally empty. All girls always evacuated the premises if I was ever 10 feet away.

_It's as if they could sense evil coming…_

Finishing quickly, I emerged out of the bathroom stall to wash my hands and hurry to finish my homework before class started. Why oh why did I have to become such a slacker who left homework to the exact last minute?

I flipped my hair on different sides of my shoulders, but still it looked the same as always. I never looked exciting. Well, there was no one to look exciting for, anyways.

But once I looked in the mirror, I noticed something unusual. Something that shouldn't have been there. _Someone_ that was not supposed to be alive.

"Tessa?" I ask, bewildered at the sight of my best friend, her brunette ringlets peeking out from one of the bathroom stalls.

_____________________________________

Dear Readers,

Oh the plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any favorite quotes? Moments? Characters? Review it! If you want to take a peek at new previews for the story, check out my blog ;)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	3. Back From the Dead

Chapter 3: Back from the Dead

As I stood speechless in the girls' bathroom, my body grew immobile. Dreadfully hopeful, yet dreadfully pained. Before my eyes was my best friend.

My _dead_ best friend.

This was not right.

"Oh, Silly Lily Nilly, you look so scared!" Tessa teased, sauntering out of her bathroom stall with lively grace.

Ha, '_lively_'…great descriptive word, Lily.

The moment she skipped into view, my breath stopped. My lungs ceased to function. All of my nerves seemed to freeze up, and it wasn't simply because the bathroom was chilly.

Her appearance first startled me, yet I tried not to show it drastically in my features. But honestly, it was hard not to have a 'What-the-fuck-is-going-on' face when your deceased best friend just pops out of nowhere.

I noticed she was clad in her gorgeous blue dress, gruesome rips and splatters of blood everywhere. The only difference was that she looked completely dreamlike, glowing even. And _no_, I was not high.

_Hallucinating_. That's the proper word for it. Hallucinating to the max.

"At least close your mouth, Lily," Tessa scolded, staring at me speculatively with those chilling electric, blue eyes. "That '_doe-caught-in-the-freakin'-headlights_' facial expression is not attractive on anyone."

She probably though I looked like a gaping monkey. I didn't care. I remained silently like the taciturn freak I normally wasn't. What did Tessa expect of me? _Hey, Tess, how's life been on the other side_?

Oh yeah, that would've made grand conversation.

She continued to stare at me questionably, as though the subject of my sudden awkwardness was the strangest thing in the room. I was the one who was seeing dead people; I guess I did deserve to be gawked at like a mental patient at St. Mungos.

_Come on Lily, get your necromancy on! You've dealt with stranger things…_

"Ok, what do I have to do to wake you up?" she asked, her tone annoyed by my speechlessness. "Do I have to slap you? Or flash you? You know I'll do it."

_…maybe not_.

I couldn't even register a moment to smile. I remembered two years ago, we were walking down the corridors and Tessa was dared to flash the next person who walked by. Professor Stilems strutted by and nearly had a heart attack. There were no detentions given, but Stilems advised Tessa to keep all clothing on in public. We laughed so hard, I remembered.

"Ew, why do I look so gross? God, I'm a fat cow!" she grimaced at herself in the mirror, rubbing her stomach to see if she had gained any weight. _Weight_!

Of all the things she was thinking about, it was weight! Next, she'd probably add in casually how being six feet under damaged her flawless complexion.

"Death certainly does _nothing_ for the figure." She scowled at her grungy appearance, sucking in her already flat stomach. God, this girl needed a hobby.

Oh wait, yeah, she's dead.

"W-wait, you _know _you're dead?" I asked, taken aback for a moment. Then I wondered, why was I communicating with this thing? Was this really Tessa?

Of course it was. Who else would complain about their body image when they're dead other than Tessa Tinselson?

"Honey," Tessa turned to me, nonchalantly. "I would certainly not look like _this_ if I were alive. Puh-lease!"

Yup, definitely Tessa. "Are you a ghost?"

"Hardly." Tessa shrugged, playing with the hem of her dress in attempts to make her bloodied couture look stylish. Who did she have to impress in the afterlife? Nearly Headless Nick?

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my curiosity growing more insatiable by the second.

"No times for questions Silly! You have first period in about five minutes and no gal pal of mine is gonna end up with a detention." Tessa gave one hair flip, which didn't look as graceful as usual, considering her rotting, blood-matted hair. As a matter of fact, it looked slightly awkward, but I wasn't in the mood to piss off a hallucination of my best friend.

"But wait—"

"No, make it to class in time. Maybe after, we can talk." Tessa then skipped off to her lucky stall. The stall that was in the third one to the left. No girl ever considered using _her_ stall.

That would be like asking Zeus if you could chill at Olympus for vacation. Big whomping ass of _no_.

Before re-entering her stall, Tessa paused.

Was this the moment when she tells me what my future beholds? When the dead returns to give a prophetic message of the world? Oh wise Tessa Tinselson, reveal your words of the afterlife…

"I just love this stall." Tessa commented, caressing the mahogany texture of her stall with maternal gentleness. She gave me one last wink before entering, and then disappeared.

_Strange_. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'Beware shaved cats on the 13th' or even 'Don't forget to wear a condom'. Funny, I was anticipating a grim premonition for what was to come, and all I got was a random-ass comment about an unsanitary bathroom cubicle.

_'I just love this stall.'_ Right, because that just clears up so much.

I instantly ran into her stall—only to find…i_no one_/i. No traces of any person ever being here. No Tessa. No eerie chill of death (or at least a hallucinatory one).

How odd. Maybe I was growing psychotic.

I inspected the stall, trying to find hints to decipher her little cryptic message.

But in the end, I concluded that it was just the same old toilet, toilet paper, and pad/tampon bin. Including the floor, wall, and the stall, it was completely normal.

What was to "love" about it? The raging germs just oozing from the toilet? I don't think so.

Even still, my heart would not stop racing from that random encounter with Tessa. Sure, all she did was ramble, stare at me, and then feel up a toilet stall—but _still_.

I just…it wasn't strange to see Tessa. It was eerily disturbing.

Was there something that her spirit wanted me to do? Was there some unsolved business that she was trying to fulfill through me? The more my mind formulated all of these wacky theories, the bigger the urge became to smack myself.

Wow Lily, how many ghost tales have you heard around the bon fire? Judging from the past contemplations, _way_ too many.

I exited the bathroom, confused out of my already not-so-sane mind.

Was I going crazy? It wasn't normal to see dead people, unless I had a secret sixth sense that just happened to surprise the shit out of me. No, maybe exhaustion after last night's activities had finally tired me.

Suddenly, a flash of nightmarish proportions invaded my mind. The image of James' mouth on mine came into play. I winced at the memory. _Never_. Again.

I departed from the bathroom with quite the preoccupied mind. Thoughts of Tessa, of her message, of the possibilities, (and regretfully, of evil James Potter…_ughh_) filled my head, and seemed to be the only subjects that fascinated my brain.

Screw school. Contemplating craziness dominated over education any day. Or at least that was _my_ excuse.

Throughout the rest of the day, I tried my hardest to block out that horrifying mouth-rape moment. Every time I saw the blasted Marauders in class, I kept my head low and remained inconspicuous.

Which, wasn't challenging, considering no one even bothers to notice me. Three cheers for the loner.

_RING……RRING……RRRING!!!!_

Immediately, I awoke as though from a dream. As you can tell, I enjoy daydreaming. It's not beneficial, but hell it sure passes the time. Honestly, it's quite thrilling to start school in DADA, and then wake up bewildered in newspaper class.

Damn bell woke me up again. I swore, if I ever had the opportunity to dismember it, I would shove those pieces up—

"_Okay_ people! If you've got something juicy, lay it on me!!" Professor Betsy hopped on her desk, disregarding her open chair, and teetered side to side. She held her court in class, and preferred to be in the most dangerous heights as unprofessionally possible.

The Upperclassmen were sniggering at the thought of how dirty Professor Betsy sounded. Naturally, the younger students started laughing as well, although they probably had no idea what was so funny. Pathetically, they looked up to these morons I called classmates.

"Anyone?" Professor Betsy desperately asked, eager for ideas that weren't popping out.

A few coughs and nervous giggles erupted from the class. _Raise your hand if you're useless_.

Professor Betsy surrendered with her eyes with defeat, knowing she'd have to think of something. She suddenly formed herself into The Thinker position, hunching over her table.

After a few moments of awkward silence and stillness, I almost believed she actually became the statue. Seriously, just place her in a park and pigeons will flock and shit all over her like crazy.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! I got THE perfect idea!!" Professor Betsy proclaimed, dancing victoriously around the table as if it were a tribal bonfire sacrificing to pagan gods.

The students just stared at her with questioning eyes wondering, if she was on crack. Observing her deliriously hyper eyes, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Excuse me, Professor, what's your idea?" a first year girl named Cindy-Fay asked. Doesn't the name 'Cindy-Fay' just scream kiss-ass? Even her chipper Disney-princess voice pissed me off.

"My idea, children, is an advice column!" her screams echoed throughout the room, with the same cheery vibration. It sounded more like an evil, eerie echo to me.

_Advice column!……_

_Advice column!……_

_Advice column!……_

As much as I loved Professor Betsy, I couldn't help but feel that this was a completely horrible idea. At Hogwarts, no one gave a damn for anyone except themselves. Who could be trusted at this place to give advice?

One thing was for certain. I was thrilled that the person who would take on this ill-fated advice column sure as hell wouldn't be m—

"LILY EVANS! I'm assigning you to this project!" Professor Betsy squealed hysterically, continuing her freaky cha cha to the beat of some mental rhythm in her mind.

Oh, hell no.

People around started to murmur with each other, all in tones of severe disapproval of the professor's choice. I swore I even heard someone suggest a petition to get me kicked out of newspaper. Perhaps even out of the school.

Oh, such a comfort to know that I'm still loved so dearly by my fellow classmates.

"Ew, that slut?" Gabby Looker disgustedly asked as she reapplied more gloss to her lips, looking as though they were covered in saran wrap. Look out world, her lip gloss is poppin'.

"Yah." Paisley Stroe, Gabby's partner in crime, added, sounding even more disgusted. To describe these two wouldn't be a challenge; they're the poster girls for _Girls Gone Wild: Hogwarts Edition_. Doesn't that just paint the most beautiful mental picture?

"Who would ever trust _her_ to give advice?" Gabby maliciously commented, deliberately loud enough for me to hear. Even though these two thought with their heavily silicon-induced boobs, I couldn't help but agree with them.

Who _would_ trust me to give advice? I just always relied on Tessa for advice.

"Lily, please come to my desk and let me give you instructions. Class, get to work!" Professor Betsy called from her desk and immediately, the class dispersed into different groups planning the next breaking headline.

Walking towards the desk of Professor Betsy, I tried to contemplate the words I would say to refuse this offer. I had to be cogent yet convincing, forceful yet polite……

"Professor Betsy, why the hell would you pick me to do this nutcase job?"

Maybe not so polite.

"Now Lily, you know I don't tolerate that language." Professor Betsy remarked, looking at me over the frames of her lime green glasses.

"I'm sorry. But, I don't understand how you think _I_ could be capable of dispatching advice to students who would trust a boozed up, giant mountain troll over me!" I explained. Wow, my word selection for today was quite colorful.

"Lily," she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "I trust you more than anyone in this class. You're an excellent writer and you speak only the truth. I bet you'd make this column a huge hit." My professor's magenta eyes tried encouraging me.

"Sure, maybe when the world succumbs to the power of robots." I retorted.

"Just give it a try. Please! I think it will be really good." She was groveling. Oh God, she was groveling. I sighed, staring at her puppy dog eyes. Stupid, magenta colored orbs of innocence.

"Fine." Damn it.

"Wonderful, my girl! I knew you'd say yes. I have some instructions right here." Professor dug into her desk and pulled out a packet of paper as thick as the Bible. _Oh God_(ironic word usage, eh?).

"Great." I glumly replied, the overweight manual making my muscles sore. I could basically hear the cries of a million trees slaughtered in the production of this pointless manual.

I walked over to my lone desk and moped, with my Bible of instructions. More like a Manual on How-To-Ruin-My-Life-Via-Newspaper-Disaster.

After skimming through it, I finally got the idea of how it was going to work. Oh so fascinating, really (sarcasm intended).

On the newspaper, there will be a blank column on the page. If anyone desired advice, they write on the column. After that, the ink will be absorbed into the paper and sent into my notebook.

Has the world succumb to robots yet? Certainly not.

_RING!!….RRING…RRRING…_

"Thanks kids! Another ahhhh-mazing class! Have a great day!" Professor Betsy hollered over the crowd of rushing students. They were speeding to escape, probably afraid that if they lingered any longer, the professor might throw an impromptu dance party.

Wouldn't be the first time.

"Lily, this whole advice thing goes hot on the press tomorrow when the first issue of the year is out. Make sure you've got your advice cap!" the bizarre professor waved cheerfully.

"Oh yes," I grumbled crankily on my way out. "Fits like a dream."

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*VVVVVVVVVVVV

(Last Year; Week before Holly Ball)

"I would like to remind you all that in honor of the holiday spirit, the Holly Ball will still be scheduled for next week! Make sure you purchase your attire during the upcoming Hogsmeade trip! Have a wonderful weekend students!" Dumbledore proclaimed to his students over breakfast.

After the announcement, everyone instantly burst into frantic conversation, either about what fantastic dress they would buy or who would be the hottest date to ask. Honestly, does anyone care for that good ol' fashion fun anymore?

"Well, well, well," Tessa purred. "Hogwarts is actually engaging in an activity which mixes the opposite sexes. How quaint."

"More power to them." I replied, tugging on the smoky grey crossings top from Tessa. It felt a little too snug, but Tessa insisted that I should flaunt my "ever-envied curves". What curves? Those who have eyes know that I'm as narrow as a flippin plank.

"HAHAHA!!!!" Sirius annoying cackle erupted from the Marauders' tight huddle next to Tessa and me. Nearly everyone in the room directed their gaze towards the Marauders, musing on what they thought was funny.

"Stop tugging on it. Your body is totally rockin' this school. Besides mine of course." Tessa said while checking her reflection in a spoon.

I gazed around the room, only to find the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team give me a flirtatious nod and a gorgeous Gryffindor coyly winking at me. I kept my head down, blushing into my cereal.

"Don't be down! Rejoice in your hotness!" Tessa rejoiced while grabbing spoonfuls of fruit. She grinned mischievously at me.

"I'll drink to that." Announced the voice of James Potter after the Marauders dispersed from their exclusive huddle. Before he snaked his arms around Tessa's waist, I could've sworn that he winked at me, but I immediately dismissed that thought.

"Too bad, she's taken." Came another voice—Remus Lupin, my boyfriend. The warmth of him engulfed me, and I finally felt at ease. I quickly leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. Purposefully, he turned his head for my lips to land on his.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin! Don't display such actions in public!" crowed McGonagall looking appalled that such responsible students had the nerve to show affection.

_Oh great, the new PDA police of Hogwarts._

Remus gave me a gentle, reassuring squeeze. My anxiety left me all in that one squeeze.

Tessa announced that she had to go to the bathroom, being her blunt self. James gave her an excessively, deep kiss before she left. For some reason in the back of my head, I kept thinking it was unnecessary.

Tessa skipped off, throwing a grin at McGonagall, who looked as though she had seen an X-rated film.

"Mr. Lupin, you're wanted in the Hospital Wing." McGonagall still had the shocked look plastered on her face. She shook her head slowly as she left, probably wondering where the morals of Hogwarts went.

Honestly, it was as though that woman has never seen kissing! But everyone knows that she and Dumbledore are awfully close. Well…they don't call him Head Master for nothing.

_Ew, I just grossed myself out._

"I better go. Meet me in the Common Room afterward, okay?" Remus asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave, I could tell. His eyes stared at me for an answer, but I was just far too dazzled to reply.

Those bronze colored eyes always were my weakness—so loyal and devoted. Distantly, they reminded me of a dog's.

"Yes." I breathlessly sighed as he took the palm of my hand and planted his lips on them. His eyes never left me as he backed out of the Great Hall to visit the Hospital Wing. I felt a slight irritation, he'd been constantly going there, but I had no idea why. _I wonder…_

"Hey, EVANS!" James's voice broke me out of my daze. He threw me a sheepish grin, taking in the blush of my face. "Now, don't _you_look like a fool in love?"

"Takes one to know one," I challenged back, referring to his relationship with Tessa. I leaned my elbows toward James, sitting across with a smirk. I heard the clicking heels of Tessa returning back to the table.

"_Ye_s," he breathed, a strong whisper. "It certainly does."

I turned to him, expecting to see him gaze wistfully off at his girlfriend. But he wasn't.

He was staring at me. His gaze was so penetrating, the intensity growing when I realized I was unintentionally staring back. My skin grew hot and it was shocking to realize that Remus had not caused it.

"I'M BACK! FROM THE BATHROOM!!!" Tessa announced proudly, slipping back into the comfortable position next to James.

"Hi babe," James said to his girlfriend, tearing his eyes of me. His grip tightened on her waist gently. _Did I seriously just imagine that whole exchange of glances?_

"So, what were you two talking about?" Tessa asked in a strange, suggestive tone. Her eyes looked impossibly hopeful, as if she were imagining a crazy scenario happening in her head. Typical.

"Well…umm…we were..." James struggled to find the right words. I couldn't possibly imagine him saying: _Yeah babe, we didn't talk much. We just gazed intensely into each other's eyes. The usual._ Hell to the no.

"W-we were just talking about Remus." I randomly finished James' sentence, sounding as though I were asking an unsure question than a definitive answer.

James gave me a thank you nod and I smiled back. But wait, why was I smiling at him like we shared a secret? There was nothing to hide in the beginning. James and I are friends. Yes. Right.

"Yeah, I was wondering about him, too." Tessa commented, playing with a stray lock of curly brown hair. "What's with the constant Hospital Wing visits? I've piled a bunch of theories and one just seems the best."

The remaining Marauders immediately paled, almost as though a frigid draft had chilled them to the bone. There was an impossible silence, as if dreading what Tessa would say next. I could see that something had hit a nerve; their flash of fear was evident of that.

"A-a-and your theory is?" Sirius asked with timidity, a rarity within itself.

Tessa took no time to rush. She forked a strawberry in her mouth, wiped her mouth, and took a sip from her goblet. Her nonchalance was making them anxious. I swore, James looked as though he'd squeeze the answer out of her.

"He has mono." Tessa simply answered.

After that, relief flooded back into the atmosphere. The paleness of the Marauders colored back to normality. How could one simple, insane theory cause this sudden reprieve?

"I'm right, aren't I?" Tessa asked curiously. "Because dear Lord, the poor child looks dead tired, he and Lily are always eating each other's faces off—"

"Wait!" I shrieked urgently. "I don't have mono!"

This sudden outburst made everyone laugh; I, for one, was not amused. I don't have mono, and I'm pretty sure Remus didn't either!

The day I have mono is the day Sirius Black aims for priesthood.

"Prove it." Sirius smirked deviously. Stupid, psycho, laugher. He should work in horror films with the cackle he possesses.

"How? Do you want me to make you a detailed chart or something?" I fired back.

"No, plant one on me, Evans," Sirius replied suggestively. "Let's see if I get mono. I'll take the risk."

I immediately blanched. Kissing Sirius Black was an STD within itself.

"Sirius cut that out." James snapped, quite uncharacteristically.

"Oh come on, Lily! It's just an innocent little kiss!" Sirius started to furiously wiggle his tongue in the open air. Sirius Black's tongue was probably the most unsanitary object in Hogwarts, meeting with _anything_ that is declared female. I almost heaved my breakfast.

"Sirius, your mouth has been God knows where contaminated with only God knows what. No," she stated, and I instantly felt a reprieve. Then, she turned her glance on me and said, "I want her to kiss James."

"Huh?" James and I quickly looked at each other, and then returned back to Tessa.

"Tess, he's your boyfriend and my boyfriend's best friend." I explained, seeing the injustice of it all. It sounded purely evil in my ears. But apparently for Tessa, she enjoyed the restrictions, and being able to cross them.

"So, I don't mind. I love sharing what I've got." Tessa smiled at both James and me, a devious smirk. "Besides, I think you might enjoy the new taste."

I_hank you, Tessa, for not making it awkward at all_.

They all looked at me expectantly.

Sirius, disappointed that he was shut down by Tessa yet eager to see the show. _Sex-craved cretin_.

Peter, dejected at not even being considered, though I would probably murder myself before planting one on his cheese flavored lips. Gag.

James, looking strangely conflicted within, yet staring anxiously to me.

And then Tessa, a demanding look plastered on her face.

She would not let me out with doing the deed. "Fine."

"Seriously, you both will thank me after this." Tessa said as I grumpily swapped seats with her. She looked eager, obviously not disappointed that her best friend was about to kiss her boyfriend. What sort of med was this girl on?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked back, unsure and uncertain.

"Just shut up and kiss already!" Tessa impatiently snapped, arms crossed, waiting. It was as though she _wanted_ us to kiss, but that was too bizarre.

I could feel the eyes of every student on me, probably wondering why I was sitting so close to James Potter when I was obviously with Remus Lupin.

_Remus_

"It's okay, Lily," James whispered loud enough for only me to hear. His eyes looked softly to mine. He probably didn't want to face the wrath of an unsatisfied Tessa, but the meaning in his voice conveyed something totally different. As his face neared, I couldn't think of all. I tried to imagine Remus in front of me, I tried _so_ hard.

But all I could see was James. Was that so bad, that I couldn't even muster up an image of my boyfriend in the face of another?

_RING…..RRING……RRRING……_

A tsunami of relief flooded within me unlike any other. Thank Merlin for those bells.

I backed away slowly, looking at an unsatisfied James Potter. Of all the things, James Potter looked _unsatisfied_. Peculiar.

"Oh, well, isn't that unfortunate." I muttered, trying to fight a smile. The rest of the students in the Great Hall rose to their next class, their stares finally off of me.

"What a rip-shit!" Tessa shouted, gathering her bags for first period. I couldn't understand why she was so disappointed, but James looked it as well. Before leaving the Great Hall, I walked next to him.

"Sorry it had to be that way." I started with.

"It's okay, I understand. You have Remus." James said, blasting me with those hazel eyes. Oh no, they're smoldering. Not again!

"Well, um, okay." I stammered. Why was I getting nervous?

"Maybe we should do that again some other time." I said, then smacked myself. "Oh wait! No, um….I didn't mean like _that_!….what I me-meant was…uhhh…" at this point I was just stammering and James was grinning ear to ear at my nervousness.

"Well…I….you…um…. bye!" I managed to stutter before running to my next class.

_Wow, raise your hand if you're the most awkward person ever to grace the earth…_

^^^^^^^^^^*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*^^^^^^^^^^^

"OY! EVANS!" a voice broke through my reverie. I looked around and saw that I was in potions. Odd, how did I get here? Oh right, daydreaming. Wow, I am such a slacker.

"What?..." I asked back a little dazed, only to realize that it was James Potter I was addressing. He grinned expectantly at me. "Ew, Potter, what do you want?"

"Can you give me a kiss?" he asked nonchalantly, cracking his knuckles casually.

"Uh-huh," I replied sleepily. _Huh_? What did he just say? "Wait! WHA—_no_!"

I stared at Potter, who started stirring his cauldron, giving me a bemused look. What was he trying to play at? Did he seriously ask for a beating? Bring back the memories of that night—

Images started flashing. James's hands. His lips. The panting. I didn't realize how angry I was until I started snarling.

Yes, I snarl. Deal with it.

_THIS IS A CLASSROOM POTTER! YOU DON'T GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE! YOU UNMANNERED, BARBARIC, SAVAGE, ETC.!!!_

"Potter, I will _not_ give you a kiss, sick bastard." I scowled, a deathly glare erupting from my eyes. My demonic appearance must've been a real tip off to how pissed I was.

"Oh, so Slut and Sharing _don't_ go in the same package? I'm not surprised." Potter walked over to retrieve the jar next to me that was labeled 'Pixie Kisses', and sprinkled glittery hearts into his cauldron and continued to stir. "Guess I'll have to be waiting for Evans version 2.0; a new generation which certainly redefines the word 'wench'. Can't wait."

Embarrassment crept onto my face stronger than intended. I felt ready to smack myself. What was wrong with me? I needed to pull myself together. If this was a game I was playing, I'd dominate the damn thing. Bring it on….beyotch.

"Hey Evans, can I have your lips?" James asked in a conceited tone. He looked as though he was trying to contain a smile, but I could see it. He was trying to egg me on. Stupid, effer.

I looked around my work area and found my tray with extra dragon lips and then quickly handed them to Potter, giving him the silent treatment. That would show him. Lily Evans refuses to go down without a fight.

"Not good enough." James muttered to himself, criticizing the Pixie Kisses. "Do you remember anything about a _stolen_ kiss Evans?" he asked.

Continuing to give him the silence, I searched around my work area, in search for a stolen kiss. I inspected all the labels of the jars, but found nothing.

It was an odd name for an ingredient. But then again, this was an odd potion we were forced to mix.

Come on—Pixie Kisses, Dragon Lips? What's next, _Ecstasy Eggs_? I was beginning to conclude that Slughorn was brewing his own aphrodisiacs. I shuddered to think what occasion he'd actually use them for.

It took me a second to realize that not only was a stolen kiss an unusual name, it also was not an ingredient. Suspicion lingered as I double-checked the ingredients board in the front of the room; there was Pixie Kisses, but no stolen kiss.

_POTTER!_

"Wait, what the hell are you getting at Potter?" I questioned furiously, confused. He must've enjoyed my face expression, because he grinned with annoying triumph.

_RING……RRING……RRRING……_

_Screw the bells, I want an answer!_

"Evans, I thought that a girl as clever as you would remember what a stolen kiss was." Potter arrogantly commented, never leaving my eyes with a suggestive glint in his. Before he left, he looked in my direction and gave blew a kiss in my direction before leaving.

He remembered. Oh. Shit.

_I could've sworn he'd be too drunk to even remember his own name._

But even if he did remember, who gives a rat's ass? Why should I care?…Seriously?

_Why should I care?_

Answer: I don't.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hope you liked the chapter! And for those who have already read the story and are impatiently stringing along the ride of unbearable updates, I'm sorry! The new chapter will be up in due time. I already posted a preview of it on my blog;) Thank you so much for reading!

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	4. Lily Unresolved

Chapter 4:Lily Unresolved

**FRANK'S POV**

The morning sunshine beamed through the windows of the Great Hall, dazzling the room in incandescent light. Chattering students instantly filled my ears, sounding cheerful. A little _too_ cheerful, for my taste.

Another day at Hogwarts. I was already counting the days of my confinement in this alien school. Honestly, I thought it would be worse. But I had already made on friend, so I guess, cheers to that!

"OH SHIT!" an exclamation erupted from my friend. My first friend at Hogwarts. Lily Evans.

"Good morning…?" Hogwarts students were fascinating. I forked my eggs contemplatively, wondering how many days it would take to become an angry/corrupted-curses like a sailor-Hogwarts student like my friend. With the rage on her face, apparently, not too long.

"Homework sucks ass." She replied hurriedly.

_Told you_.

"Potions does not require ridiculous amounts of reading each night! Damn, you Horace!" she continued to curse, her green eyes livid. Lily was usually an excessively cranky person in the morning; I've accepted that fact.

"Come on, Lily. You're basically his favorite student," I supported, trying to appease her anger. "Do you need help discussing the—"

"That's the thing, I…didn't…read it." She grimaced, as if homework was the inconvenience, not the fact that she didn't do it. "Yet. I wasn't in a reading mood last night."

"Oh, but Lily! Reading is knowledge, and knowledge is power!" I sarcastically threw at her.

"And power corrupts!" She replied with fake enthusiasm, hopping out of her seat, probably to head to the library to get started. "Thank you, Master Longbottom, for words of such sagacity."

I smiled, always amused by whatever came out of Lily's mouth. She always had something to say, and it was always entertaining. I had a feeling we'd become great friends. Returning to my breakfast, I mused about my new friend…and found it odd how little I knew of her. Yet.

"Were you just talking to _Lily Evans_?"

The voice was surprising; partly because it was addressed to me, and because it spoke the name in a manner people would probably say 'Hitler'. I couldn't understand why the simple question sounded like such an insult. So what if I talked to Lily Evans?

"_What_?" I questioned in the air, looking around for the mysterious source of the voice. My eyes searched across the sea of talking students, until I saw one that was looking directly at me. He looked, all in all, preppy and smug, obviously Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, you heard me, new kid." Voiced the guy, tone filled with excessive amounts of snobbery. It was already decided in my head that I didn't like this guy. "What's your deal with Evans?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Smug Ravenclaw flourished his hand, dismissing his group of friends. They all immediately dispersed, instilling me with the hunch that he had power. Oh great, annoying _and_ powerful. He must be beloved.

"Word of advice, new kid," he continued, snootily returning his attention back to me. "I don't think that you're gonna earn any status befriending that skank."

My hand balled up into an angry fist. I felt a flash of resentment toward him, even if I I_was_/I only just a new kid. Who did this guy think he was?

"What are you, the social police?" My reply came out bitter. "And plus, who are you?"

"Damien Perkins. 6th year, And Ravenclaw, obviously." Damien proudly announced, sliding his fingers against the conspicuous House emblem adorned on his robes. Once he was done with Show and Tell To Provoke the Newbie, he held out his hand waiting for a friendly shake. I stared at it, unsure.

_It couldn't hurt to make more friends._

I took his hand with caution. "Frank Longbottom. 6th year."

"You must be a Gryffindor, I presume." He added, supercilious. "I can tell what House students belong to by just meeting them. More like a talent, really."

My stare of incredulity must have been apparent. I was sure that the conspicuous House emblem and scarlet-gold tie were in view, but I didn't want to crush his dreams. Let him think he was special. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"That's why I made Ravenclaw!" Damien nodded, radiating pride. I felt irritation, and imagined myself ripping his snooty tie into confetti and sprinkling it all over his pretentious grill. Damn, that would've been good. But I restrained myself.

"Um, sure. So, anyway." I turned the conversation, actually eager to delve into this unexpected subject. "Lily Evans. What have you got against her?"

"What everyone has against her; she's a _slut_." He enunciated slowly, as if "slut" would violate my "virginal" ears. How innocent do I look? He continued, "The Gryffindor Whore."

Angrily, I wondered if punching him would be a violation of Hogwarts conduct. "Care to elaborate?"

Lily was _not_ a slut, certainly not the Gryffindor Whore. What sort of psycho Dr. Seuss came up with that clever title? I concluded that Damien was probably just a jealous boyfriend…yeah. But I wasn't sure. After all, I truly didn't know _that_ much about Lily Evans.

"Well, I personally wasn't there 'cause I was serving detention." Damien began. "But from what people have told me, this is how it all went down…."

VVVVVVVVVV*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*VVVVVVVVVV

(Room of Requirements [Party]; Last Spring; Nighttime)

_"WHOO! BABY!"_

"_Damn, Evans! Never knew you had it in you!"_

"_Shake that hot little ass of yours!"_

"_Take it OFF!"_

The constant cat calls of the overly intoxicated male students filled the room as Lily Evans, in a black cocktail mini dress, stood on one of the tables and fed her audience with an impromptu dance to the popular upbeat song, "Wind Me Around Your Little Wand" by Dirrty Magic.

How appropriate.

Lily twirled around the poled in the center, her wild hair sexily bouncing down her back. After spinning around, Lily dropped on all fours and started to crawl seductively around the table. Graceful, yet tempting, like a jaguar.

She gave each passing audience member a naughty smile before lifting up a large pitcher of warm butterbeer and pouring it suggestively down her dress.

"WHOOOO!!!!!"

Her captive audience cheered, thanking the gods for this wonderful gift. There was nothing more that an average Hogwarts male student wanted more than to see a gorgeous girl soaked in alcohol. Yes, a generation of classy gentlemen in the making.

Hearing the pleasing reactions, Lily tossed back her head, shook her mane of beautiful auburn hair, and gave a throaty, but sexy laugh.

Contemplating on her next action, Lily thought of an idea that would definitely whet the appetites of her curious bystanders. She stood up and reached her hands down her back, trying to grasp the zipper. Slowly, she started to unzip her dress inch by inch, captivating the audience's attention immediately.

Just as her black lace bra was peeking out, she put down her hands in frustration. The audience groaned in disappointment.

"I just CAN'T zip it all the way down! My hands are too tired!" Lily pouted, facing the 'awws' of the male population watching. She pouted innocently, a tiny smile creeping out.

"Would somebody care to help a girl out?"

Instantly, every guy raised his hands eagerly. Lily giggled deviously, searching the sea of guys who all shared the common fantasy of undressing her.

A group of girls against the wall, not pleased with the scene before them, were absolutely pissed.

"What a skank!" Gabby Looker exclaimed with the utmost disgust as she chugged a bottle of Firewhiskey. She winced, not bearing the sight of Lily Evans stealing all of the available men in the room.

_"Yeah, what a slut!"_

"_Total WHORE!"_

"_So trashy!"_

The comments from the other girls followed in agreement. Lily was flourishing with boy attention. And because of that, she was declared whore.

"Ehmagawd!" Paisley Stroe shrieked with rage, spitting out whatever she was downing. Her eyes looked betrayed. "She's trying to seduce my boyfriend!

They glared as Lily licked her lips, winking at a dirty blond Hufflepuff in a 'come hither' way.

"She's even screwing around with the taken ones." Gabby remarked disgustedly, giving Paisley a look of sympathy. Paisley wasn't tearful, only enraged. The ferocity in each girls' eyes was frightening; they wanted to ruin Lily Evans.

"Bitch is going down!" declared both Gabby and Paisley as the other girls nodded, chugged their alcohol, and continued staring appallingly at Lily, who was swaying her hips to the sexy beat of the music…..

^^^^^^^^^^*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*^^^^^^^^^^

"…..And that's why Evans is the Gryffindor Whore." Damien concluded his story merrily as if he told the tale of Cinderella. He looked amused at my face, which was probably shocked for dear life.

"That's all that happened that night? Nothing else?" I interrogated, trying to hide the panic in my voice. That couldn't be Lily! It just couldn't! Inconceivable!

"I bet some _other things_ did go on that night. But since I couldn't go, I couldn't get all of the juicy details. You'd have to go to the main source." Damien glumly replied, deeply disappointed _he_ wasn't a "main source".

"Which is?"

"The people who were actually at the party. _Duh_!" Damien answered, cackling at my ignorance.

_RING…RRING…RRRING!…_

"Look, gotta head to class. See you later, Frank." he saluted, brotherly mussing my hair before departing for his next class. If he thought I was his new amigo under his wing, he was seriously disturbed.

But still, what he said about Lily discomforted me; it didn't make sense. Sure, I had noticed that she was a _tad_ bit ostracized by the school A tad? Who was I kidding? If this school ever became a gruesome hellhole, I wouldn't doubt that they would sacrifice Lily in it for pleasure.

I couldn't be sure of what to think anymore. On my way to Potions, I contemplated Damien's story and knew one thing for sure; I _was_ going to find out what happened to Lily that night, and what truly made her lose everything at this place.

_Man, things were so much simpler back in Salem._

When I entered Potions, I sat down at an empty table and searched for my ill-reputed friend. She must have still been working, because she was nowhere to be found. Panic swept through me when I saw the merry Professor Slughorn strut in to begin class.

I must have been the only one concerned about Lily being late. No other student in the room searched the area inquiringly, or had even a slightest look of concern. No one cared. Not for Lily. Could I seriously be the new kid who broke the pattern of 'Bitch-the-Witch-Evans'? That was seriousl—

"Miss Evans!" boomed Professor Slughorn's voice. "I commend you for _finally_ arriving to class." Slughorn said pointedly as Lily waltzed into class, not caring if she was tardy. She could have well damned owned Slughorn with the nonchalance she carried herself with.

"I commend myself as well, thanks." Lily replied back confidently as she took her seat. As she unpacked her belongings, she gave me a tiny little nod; I smiled back encouragingly. If there was anything she needed in this school, it was encouragement. A country-full of it.

"Are you aware that you are tardy, Ms. Evans?" Slughorn asked with professional intimidation, even though the whole class knew that he would never give his star pupil a detention. He just wanted to act the part of a responsible teacher. Pshh.

"I am aware, professor. And I'm terribly sorry." Lily innocently spoke. She knew she had Slughorn wrapped around her little scandalous finger, and used it to her advantage. "But I was still in the bathroom when the bell rang."

Lily's excuse was so common, that even the most gullible person wouldn't believe it. But Slughorn was hooked; the look of compassion on his face was evidence to that. He would probably be hooked if she declared that mermaids were allergic to water.

"I understand completely, Ms. Evans." Slughorn beamed, glad to have an excuse not to punish his star student.

All at once, the bad-mouthing eruption began.

_"Why does Evans get special treatment?"_

"_I used that shit of an excuse last week and I got a detention for it!"_

"_Evans is such a suck-up, it's not even funny."_

"_I bet she's screwing Slughorn! That's how she passes this class!"_

"_Sounds possible."_

"_Um…ew."_

Pity panged through me; the awful things these people were saying about a girl they hardly knew. This treatment was enough to make anyone runaway and mope. But when I turned to the object of this gossip, she looked unfazed, as if she didn't even notice.

Dear Merlin, the girl was tough. I restrained a 'You go girl!' rising in my throat; that comment was more than enough to get me on Hogwart's Awareness List for Sketchy Kids.

"What, is it that time of the month _again_, Evans? No wonder you took so long." Blurted a hopelessly arrogant voice from one table over. James Potter smiled mischievously out of his group of Marauders.

Instantly, the whole class snickered; but Lily continued to pretend like she didn't care.

"Class, class! Quiet down now." Slughorn pleaded, obviously not enjoying the slandering of Lily as well. That warmed my heart, people still cared…even if it was a selective Potions master.

For the first time, Lily broke her trance of solidity, turning around to grant James the glare of death. It nearly chilled me; I knew the Marauders and her weren't that peachy keen with each other, but was there something more?

James just replied by winking and giving her an air-smooch in an arrogant fashion.

_What the heck was that?_

The tension between them was unnerving; they had the hostility of quarreling lovers than haters. Lily Evans and James Potter a couple? Baha, that sure was laughable.

But still, a nagging feeling in my stomach told me that I shouldn't be too sure. I mean, haters always make the best lovers, right?

I accounted that slice of information back in the vault, until I observed another peculiar occurrence.

At that moment, Remus averted his eyes from the board and looked toward Lily, leaning in her direction. In that moment, utter disbelief was surely rocking my world.

Then, as though realizing what he was doing, Remus snapped himself out of his gaze and returned his attention back to the lesson, shaking his head in an almost reprimanding style.

_Okay…this is weird._

My damn vigilance was adding even more to the plate.

Remus _and_ James?! Who knew that the school's reject was connected to the most powerful group of Hogwarts, the Marauders? Mind-boggling, it was. Even more mind-boggling because I had no clue what the connection was!

"Okay class! Work with the person next to you and start brewing!" Slughorn excitedly trilled, the class erupting in a frenzy of work. Everyone paired up and started gathering the ingredients, preparing the potion Slughorn was discussing.

I grew frantic; my mind was so occupied with my observances that I lost track of the class. I glanced at the board to see today's assignment:

_**Ingenium:**_

_the potion in which a tiny drop could produce nature on that very spot. Also known as the Essence of Nature._

I calmed down immediately. _Ingenium_, I made this potion in Salem. This would be cake, with all the friggin' frosting and filling on it.

"Um, should I get the ingredients, or do I_you_/I want to?"

The voice that spoke sounded so sweet that it reminded me of a Disney cartoon princess. I turned, meeting the soft sapphire eyes of Mave Cauldwell, the pretty Hufflepuff in my year who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Um…I'll get the cauldron ready. You go get the ingredients." I stammered out.

"Aye-aye captain!" Mave saluted with a laugh, leaving with a flip of her lustrous, copper hair to retrieve the essentials for the potion. As she journeyed to the ingredients table, about half the eyes of the males in the room were on her. She didn't seem to notice.

I was surprised that I didn't notice Mave Cauldwell take the seat next to me; I guess I wasn't as observant as I esteemed myself to be. It was hard not to admire her, she and her friends made the prettiest girls in the grade.

As if Hogwarts couldn't get anymore abnormal, it was _distracting_, as well. I readied the cauldron, heating the fire until it was to a full boil.

"Okay," Mave began with, skipping back to the table with grace. "I sooo was not paying attention to Slughorn. Were you?"

"Didn't need to. I already had this potion at my old school." I tried to keep my voice modest; I didn't want to regress into a Damien Perkins persona.

"Impressive." She nodded intently, studying my face carefully. Suddenly, comprehension lit up her features. "Oh! _You're_ the new kid!"

Am I _that_ obvious? I forced a smile. "That's me."

"Oh dear, you must think that I'm such a spazz! We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mave Cauldwell." Mave apologetically told, sticking out her hand with a beaming smile. It was hard not to smile at this cheerful girl.

"Frank Longbottom." I replied, shaking her hand._ Wow, another friend! I'm on a roll!_

"So great to finally meet you!" Her ebullience was so overwhelming, one would think we were old time friends. "Now for the potion….eh, could a simple Salem boy like you help a lady out?"

I laughed. "Well, I know a few shortcuts so we can probably get this potion done in about five minutes."

"Perfect!" Mave giggled, ready to work.

"First, chop those Serpent Roses into fourths, slice the forbidden fruit into one half, and then cut the newt grass into eighths." Frank confidently instructed, recounting the lessons from Advanced Potions in Salem.

"I'm on it!" Mave answered, starting to chop, slice, and cut as told. I was mystified; normally girls would sneer at the face of labor. Maybe Hogwarts finally had a redeeming quality to it.

I poured the essential ingredients into the cauldron and stirred the mixture: Sunlight Oil, Dew Drops, and nimbus powder. The sapphire eyes of Mave were on me; I could feel them. They almost felt hesitant, as if she were itching to tell me something.

"So Frank," Mave casually said, while chopping her ingredients. "This morning I couldn't but overhear what you were talking about with Damien Perkins this morning."

"Really?" I asked, wondering if Mave wanted to tell me even more scandalous stories about Lily.

"Uh-huh." Mave answered with a nod. When she finished chopping the substances, Frank poured them into the cauldron and started stirring three ways clockwise and four ways counterclockwise.

"But the first thing to know about Damien Perkins is to _never_ listen to him." Mave advised, her tone full of resentment. "He's a terrible gossip, almost as bad as Alice."

"_Alice_?"

"Oh yeah! You're new, I'm sorry, you probably don't know most of the people in this school." Mave smiled compassionately. The potion, finished perfectly, was scooped into a vial to be handed in. I tried to hide my proud smile.

"Yeah, being a new kid sort of entitles me the right to be clueless for a couple of weeks." I added, scribing down our names on the label of the vial for Slughorn.

Mave giggled pleasantly. "Well, to start you off, Alice is Damien's sister. Also one of my best friends." Mave explained as she continued her work. Then, as if a brilliant idea dawned upon her, she brightened up.

"Oh, my gosh! Frank, you should sit with us today at lunch!" Mave exclaimed warmly, in an excited squeal that only females could achieve. " I'll totally introduce you to everyone! Come _on_, you know you want to!"

How could I refuse? One of the sweetest, prettiest girls in school just invited me to have lunch with her and her other pretty friends. Being the hardcore male that I was, it would be a shame to refuse.

"I'd love to, Mave."

"Great!" Mave looked genuinely excited for her new lunch plans. I couldn't possibly discern why; wasn't being in cohorts with the new kid popularity poison?

_RING….RRING…..RRRING…_

She walked beside me as I dropped the vial off Slughorn's desk. We finished first, the rest of the class struggling to use every last second devoted to their potion. I met Mave's satisfied high five with a smile.

"Okay, bye Frank! See you at lunch!" Mave waved good bye cheerfully, sauntering off to her next class with multiple guys staring longingly after her. Some even turned irritatingly to me, jealous.

I didn't care. I met a new friend. My confinement at Hogwarts was starting to get brighter and brighter.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hello again! Here's my usual speech: hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading, and leave a review with thoughts or anything;) Thank you!

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	5. Lunch With the Girls

Chapter 5: Lunch With the Girls

**FRANK'S POV**

"Ah! Mr. Longbottom! That was some impeccable Ingenium you brewed up!" Slughorn boomed to my embarrassment. If he sensed my desire to escape Potions, he obviously wasn't showing it. "Such a great addition to the school, you are. You must attend the next Slug Club party!"

"Sure…?" What the hell was a Slug Club? Doesn't really sound appealing.

"You as well, Ms. Evans," Slughorn shook a finger pointedly at Lily beside me. His rosy cheeks were glowing pleasantly. "I expect your presence."

"And you can count on it, sir. I couldn't be more excited than if they suddenly declared a 'Shoot the Red Head' Day!" She replied with sarcastic wonder. I muffled a snicker with my fist.

Slughorn smiled serenely, then did a double take. "Wait, that's not exciting at all."

Lily threw him a dry smile. "Oh, the things you don't know about my classmates."

"Very comical, Ms. Evans!" he chortled, although he probably still didn't get it. I smirked; Lily could even joke about the fact that people hated her guts. "Excellent! Now, run along and get to your next class!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when we exited. No more ambushes from Santa Claus-esque professors. I kept close to Lily's side, hoping not to be separated by the rushing crowd of students.

On our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I walked beside Lily. "First of all, what is the Slug Club? Or the Slug Club parties for that matter?"

"Trust me, it's better not knowing." Lily joked, entering into the classroom. When I entered, I shivered. The room was filled with weapons, making it look as though we jumped into a medieval torture chamber.

We took a seat in the front table, awaiting the arrival of Professor Stilems in the most frightening classroom. As wimpy as it sounded, I didn't think I could get used to the impressive weapon collection, complete with a colorful variety of axes, knives, gun, spears, and swords, hanging on the wall.

A knife looked a little crusted with red; probably from a previous, ancient battle. The mother load of swords made it seem as though Stilems was secretly tight with a gang of crazy samurais.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late." Professor Stilems rushed in with a perfectly white smile gleaming at the class.

"Hi." Nearly all of the females cooed dreamily.

"Now today, I thought that we could try out some Protection spells…" Professor Stilems continued onward as our lesson of protection spells went on. He discussed the basis of the spells, the history of them, and scenarios in which they would be used. It was a useful class; my attention was certainly rapt.

After demonstrating a few spells, Stilems asked the class to practice. Lily and I made a pretty decent team; we both didn't feel the need to blast each other to smithereens like the Marauders did. Naturally, Stilems had to break up the fights between them, but it was purely fun to them.

At one point, Sirius Black managed to conjure up an enormous vat of melted cheese, dumping Peter Pettigrew into it. Peter resurfaced with a pissed off look, but I knew he secretly enjoyed it. Cheese was his freaky obsession, I've heard.

The Marauders cracked up, with Sirius collecting high-fives from James Potter and Remus Lupin.

Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes at them.

Once everybody was finished, Stilems allowed the class some free time until lunch started. Immediately, an outburst of conversations ensued between the students. Lily faced towards me, giving me one of her customary 'I-hate-the-fucking-world' looks.

"Homework bites." She complained harshly, exasperatedly leaning her head against the palm of her hand. "Why must each class feel the need to assign it every night?

"Because this is school." I said, smiling at her scowl. I tried to cheer her up; if there was anything this girl needed, it was a good, hot, glass of happiness. "We don't even have _that_ much work."

"Easy for you to say. The Daily Snitcher is totally up my ass this year. And Professor Betsy has just the _darling-est_ little assignment for me." She shuddered, her tone conveying she didn't want to delve into it. "I was planning on finishing all of tonight's homework in the library during lunch."

"Wow, homework during lunch? Doesn't _that_ sound ambitious." I exclaimed, raising my eyebrows in an amused, accusing manner.

"What can I say." Lily sarcastically replied back. "I'm an overachiever. Slap me for it."

_RING….RRING….RRRING…_

"Off to kill my brain!" she cheerfully exclaimed, piling the multiple amounts of papers in her hand. She even carried a book the size of a Bible…which made me even more curious as to what she was working on. "See you, Frank!"

"Bye." I waved, watching her stumble to the Library crankily. From her anger, I wouldn't be surprised if the Library burned instantaneously after lunch. I strolled into the Great Hall, excited to meet Mave for lunch. I was not disappointed when I saw her shiny copper hair, walking towards me with a smile.

"Frank!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm with a strength I didn't know such a sweet girl could possess. "We're all eating out by the Lake. Just grab something and let's go!"

I nodded, absentmindedly grabbing a sandwich and an apple off the table. When I finished, she linked her arm within mine and led me outside. I noticed that a wave jealous stares followed me the whole way out. And I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with me. I was never an enviable person. More like pitied.

Without a doubt, it was walking beside Mave that caused the envy. It was maddening, the action one girl could do to break the hearts of millions. Fascinating humans, females were.

From afar, I heard a chorus of giggling, and my heart faltered. I nearly forgot that we were eating lunch with Mave's friends...who were, no doubt, probably just as pretty as she is. Great, time to make such an ass of myself...

Mave noticed my discomfort and dazzled me with an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Frank, they won't bite."

_Haha, that's what they always say. Until they pounce!  
_

I neared the group of suddenly giddy girls and stumbled a bit. It was dreadful how correct my assumptions were; they were all pretty.

Bring on the nervous breakdown…I couldn't decide who was more eye catching—perhaps the sultry, exotic beauty or the captivating brunette.

As if to shake me out of my stupor, Mave introduced me. "Ladies, this is Frank. Frank Longbottom."

"Hi!" All of the girls' giddy laughter maximized when I sat down. Why on earth did girls laugh all the time? I don't think there's anything remotely funny about a guy who's trying not to be a ponce.

"Okay Frank," Mave said in her most welcoming voice. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

"This is Beverly Bradley, Ravenclaw." Mave gestured to the ravishing dark, dark brown haired girl with ruby lips, making her look a little like Snow White. Her gorgeous dark hazel eyes glimmered. She waved with a shy, beautiful smile.

"Across is Chloe Chang, a Ravenclaw like Bev." Chloe was an Asian girl with silky ebony hair hanging over her shoulders. Her ivory skin was free of blemishes, making her radiate. She giggled, and then returned, red faced, to her salad.

"Second to last is Serena Costa, Hufflepuff like me." Serena should be described as the epitome of exotic. Dark ringlets of hair waved with the wind, complimenting her tanned skin. Serena gifted me with a stunning welcoming smile.

"And finally, you know the one I mentioned, Alice Perkins." Alice was the 'captivating brunette' who caught my eye earlier. Her slightly curly light brown hair went down her back smoothly. She had dazzling icy jade colored eye, striking with her angelic face. My eyes lingered on her, and she cutely grinned in response.

"You guys talking about little ol' me?" Alice questioned with an eyebrow raise. "Lord, if gossip were food, we'd all be freakin' obese right now."

"Actually, I met your brother." I replied, not wanting her to think I was gossiping about her.

Wait, why did I even care?

My gaze averted toward the Lake, trying to find a distraction.

"Ew," Alice grimaced, as if she had taken a bite from a ridiculously sour apple. "Why?"

"He was corrupting Frank's mind with stories, of course," Mave scoffed, ripping the crust off her sandwich with an excessive anger. "About _Lily Evans_, in particular."

Mave sounded as though she severely hated Damien, or was just strongly concerned about Lily. Though I was rooting for both, I was leaning for the latter.

"Oh yes, Lily Evans." Chloe spoke in between her yogurt and fruit intakes, nodding distantly, yet I could hear the pity.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could hear my voice, and it sounded harsh. Too harsh for these girls, I thought. When I looked at their faces, I realized that they didn't seem to hate Lily; they seemed to _sympathize_ for her.

Something instantly clicked in my head. I craved for honesty, now. I needed the truth, the truth that Damien Perkins seemed to have left out.

"You were at the party…that night, weren't you?"

The circle of girls exchanged quick looks, thinking I wouldn't notice. Just because I was a male doesn't mean I'm completely daft. Give us _some_ credit.

"We sure were." Beverly nodded, smiling a little as if there was some hidden inside joke I was missing.

"Yeah, but we had to sneak in, remember?" Alice smirked, nudging Bev a little.

"Why did you have to sneak in? I thought everyone was invited. Your brother was." I pointed out, trying to find the justice in it all. Apparently, if someone as annoying as Damien could snag an invite as opposed to the pretty girls in front of me, there was probably no justice at all.

All of the girls looked at each other, as if they were going to reveal a secret and wondered if I were trustworthy or not. Maybe I should go all Bambi-eyed. That always wins.

"You see, Frank," Mave sighed, as if recollecting unwanted memories. "The only people invited were…let's say…the populars."

"Then what's the problem?" I demanded, not understanding their wary looks. "You girls look the popular persona."

They giggled in response. Again with the laughing!

"You're really not going to believe this, Frank; we never used to look like this." Chloe gestured to her body and to everyone. I couldn't tell how incredulous my face appeared, but it must have been hilarious because the girls started giggling softly again.

"What she meant to say is---" Mave kindly began, taking in my puzzled look.

"We all used to be FAT and UGLY!" Alice interrupted, straight and to the point. She was the boldest of the group, I observed. The statement alone seemed impossible, but the impish nods of the girls seemed to justify it.

"Yeah, it just took us one summer to reinvent ourselves—" Mave started with.

"FAT CAMP!" Alice interrupted once again, delighting in the laughter of her friends.

"I seriously can't believe it." I shook my head in disbelief. These girls were so pretty I couldn't imagine an ounce of extra fat on them.

"Well, you better believe it, Longbottom." Mave grinned at him. "But anyway, back to that party. Yeah, we had to sneak in."

"So, you probably know what really happened to Lily then, right?" Frank questioned once again to the girls.

There was a little pause of silence. It was unnerving, to think that one name brought on such hush. I was starting to miss the incessant giggling.

"Yeah Frank, but there are some things that are just best left forgotten." Serena admitted, looking down. My curiosity only increased the more vague they were becoming. Something must've gone down that night. I could tell from their evasive responses.

"It's just that, some of the stuff that my brother told you was actually true." Alice explained somberly, registering the shock on my face.

"But don't let that change your mind about her!" Chloe added in quickly. "There were things in his story that were also complete BS."

"People just haven't been patient enough to believe the real story." Bev scoffed, shaking her head at the shameful classmates she endured school with. My insides instantly relaxed; some of the stuff Damien said were BS. _Some_ suddenly became such a haunting word, because apparently some of Damien's story was true. And Damien's story was certainly not a happy one.

"Yeah, Lily hasn't really been treated decently ever since that night," Mave's merciful eyes looked down, but lit up when they came onto my face. "And I think that it's nice that you've come around."

Suddenly, it was I who had to restrain a nervous giggle. I never thought that people had noticed my civility to Lily, and it sure took me by surprise that I was respected for it.

Well, by some people, at least.

The tenderness in these girls showed me that they weren't like the rest of Hogwarts students, who would be ready than willing to have Lily burnt at the stake. But their secrecy also told me that they knew something. And I felt the need to find out.

My anxiety grew uncontrollable. "But, what happened…that night?"

The group of girls remained silent, exchanging dubious looks to each other. It must have been one hell of a night, and neither of these girls seemed prepare to indulge the true version of it. Someone shuffled in the circle, and I felt a flicker of hope when I saw her icy jade eyes penetrate me, willing to tell.

"Okay Frank," Alice started. "It really started like this…."

VVVVVVVVVV*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*VVVVVVVVVV

(Room of Requirements [Party]; Last Spring; Nighttime)

The darkness engulfed the corridor, shielding any authority figures from the true nature of what lay within it. Just beneath the walls of the plain hallway, the faint beat of the music could be heard. Music that was pumping the energy within the party raging inside.

An illegal school party in the Room of Requirements.

"Invitations, please." grunted the burly and muscled student, who was on guard duty to make sure that undesirable students couldn't enter the party.

Five girls, who looked the personification of 'undesirable', flashed out their sets of invitations and handed them to the guy. The guard surveyed their figures with distaste, but unwillingly admitted them in.

When the guard was out of their sight, the five girls instantly giggled to each other.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we actually made it IN!" Mave Cauldwell, currently plump with thick-rimmed glasses taking up half of her face, shrieked excitedly. The flashing lights reflected off her glasses, causing a glare to whoever looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Chloe for making those bootlegged copies of invites!" Praised Serena Costa, who looked nothing like a sultry beauty but an overweight girl with pimples invading her face. Her body started swaying to the beat of the music, attempting to mimic the obscene dance moves of her classmates on the dance floor.

"No prob." Said Chloe Chang, flipping her extremely greasy hair with her fat, pudgy arms. "We should actually be thanking Damien because of his invitation."

"Actually, you should be thanking ME!" Alice Perkins added in loudly, her ear-length bob starting to drip with sweat. Alice had the most unfortunate luck of acquiring both glasses and braces that only acted as a distraction to her tubby facial appearance. "I'M the one who stole his invitation!"

"All hail!" Beverly joked, her constantly red and portly face smiled, which made her unibrow crinkle in a masculine manner. Curiously, she observed her classmates mingling with each other, taking sips of alcohol to loosen the mood.

The DJ's music inspired the couples to dance with an added raunchiness. Alcohol infused the air with its bitterly sweet scent, but inevitably ended up in the throats of Hogwarts's elite. Laughter and chatter rang everywhere, the sense of cool socialization in the atmosphere.

It was the life of Hogwarts students…the lucky ones, at least

"CHOO CHOO!" hollered a drunken, male sound, voiced by a guy leading a train of girls into a grind line. "STEP UP AND TAKE A RIDE ON THE SIRIUS EXPRESS!" he continued his line down, hoping to pick up some other 'passengers'. Sirius Black couldn't have looked more idiotic, but his alcohol drenched, shirtless body certainly made up for it.

"Trust me! You won't regret it!" He cackled, swigging periodically from his bottle. "CALLING ALL HOT BABES—Ew!" Sirius suddenly stopped the 'Sirius Express' with a disgusted look on his face as he stood in front of Mave, Alice, Chloe, Serena, and Beverly.

"What are _you_ doing here? What's the Fat Pack doing here?! You don't belong!" Sirius shouted loud enough for the entire party to hear. Deliberate or not, it got the attention of the party, an unwanted scene that the girls wanted to avoid.

The Fat Pack was a nickname that the Marauders cleverly christened the girls with, to their dismay. Eventually, it caught on and everyone started to refer to them as the insulting name. They flushed with embarrassment, but they refused to back down. They had enough.

"Go play with yourself, Black!" Alice dismissively yelled back to him, as she and her friends walked away from his staggering figure.

"Y-you know what!" Sirius called out, even though the girls had their backs turned to him. "The SIRIUS EXPRESS is cl-closed to you UGLY lot! Why don't you take a r-ride on….um…on the UGLY TRAIN! Yeah!"

Sirius cackled at his own joke, which clearly wasn't that funny because no one else laughed with him. They all returned to whatever illegal activities they were engaging in before, or glaring questionably at the girls who clearly crashed the party.

"We'll get him some day." Mave promised to her friends, determined. If there was anything Sirius Black deserved, it was a massive dose of vengeance.

"WHOOOO!!!!!"

A crowd of panting guys shouted in triumph, circling around their source of entertainment.

"Oh my gosh." Serena gasped. They all gasped, shocked at the sight before them.

Standing on top of a table was Lily, dizzy, out of it, and clutching on the pole to remain balanced. Her head was swaying back and forth, her eyes half open. She did not seem to realize that she was standing on a table in front of gyrating boys. She also did not grasp the fact that a guy hopped on the table and poured an entire vat of butterbeer down her dress, thus being the source for the "WHOOOO!!!!!"

She looked so weak and tipsy that she almost fainted right on the spot. But the guy who poured the butterbeer firmly held her waist, his hands roaming her body, unbeknownst to her.

"Isn't that Paisley Stroe's boyfriend?" Alice asked, referring to the dirty blond Hufflepuff who was the guy who was feeling Lily up.

"Yeah. And she looks pissed." Mave turned her attention to the gang of girls in the back, glaring at Lily. In the middle, Paisley Stroe was radiating anger with daggers of hate bursting through her eyes. It looked like Lily had made a new enemy.

"Someone should help her!" Chloe shrieked in her usual concerned tone.

The guy started to unzip Lily's little dress, showing bits of her lacy bra. It was sickening. Her head was starting to droop, on obvious sign of surrender and an invitation for guys to take even more advantage of her.

As if conjured by Chloe, someone bravely jumped up on the table, shoved the blond Hufflepuff away, gently led Lily off the table.

"AWWWW!!" the male audience whined with disappointment. Sickening, drunk males with the hormone levels of a horny sex lion. It wasn't long before they all started chanting, "BRING HER BACK!"

"SHUT UP, YOU LOT!" roared Remus Lupin, the rescuer of Lily. He looked furious, gently guiding his ex-girlfriend to an unoccupied table. He sat her down and slid off his jacket, laying it upon her shoulders.

Such a boyfriend-ish move for an ex-boyfriend.

"Thank Merlin for Remus. He'll know what to do." Serena sighed, staring at Lily and Remus. Remus had just grabbed a cup of water and was offering it to Lily, who was refusing. She probably had had more than enough to drink already.

"That's sooo cute!" Mave exclaimed. "Maybe they'll get back together again!"

It almost looked as if that was true. Lily was sitting on Remus's lap and lowered her head to his chest, comfortable. Remus just smiled sadly down at her, stroking his hands through her soft, red hair.

Another figure suddenly interrupted their little moment. James Potter, with a cup of Panacea potion, to cure Lily's inebriation. The girls could hear James's strong voice talking, watching with rapt interest.

"W-what….what happened to her?" James demanded firmly, observing the groaning red head. She nuzzled herself closer to Remus, and James's hand on the cup tightened.

"Yeah, those jerks over there were….treating her like…" Remus couldn't finish his sentence; his angry scowl toward the male audience finished it for him.

"I don't think she'll remember any of it. She really looks out of it." James remarked, tilting his head at her. "I think she should probably get some rest."

"Right. I'll go get her stuff." Remus delicately untangled himself from her. He seemed hesitant to leave, so he turned to James. For some reason, his eyes looked a tad but grave. "Watch over her, okay?"

"Gotcha covered, Moony." James saluted, watching Remus's departing figure until he was completely out of sight. James then turned to Lily, who looked completely trashed while sitting in the chair. Gingerly, he started offering the Panacea Potion to Lily, biting his lip nervously in the process.

"Come on Lily. _Please_, drink it." James urged, holding the cup up to her, but she just scrunched her nose. "It will help your head ache."

Immediately, Lily grabbed the cup and chugged it all the way down. James patiently waited with a somber look on his face, probably after seeing the state Lily was in earlier. But soon afterward when she finished the drink, Lily looked rejuvenated, blinking her eyes wide with observance.

"Hello." James breathed in relief, smiling.

Lily smiled in return. But then sported a confused look. "What happened?"

"That's not important right now…" James replied, leaning down to Lily's face. One could have sworn that he was about to kiss her. But instead of bringing his lips to hers, they went to her ear. As if he were telling her a secret. As if—

"PRONGSIE OL' BUDDY!" Sirius joyously shouted while slapping James on the back. Then he turned his attention to Lily. "And Lily!"

She gave him a sour look, due to the fact that he was shirtless, had the words '_Naughty hottie'_ painted across his chest, and was speaking in an alarmingly loud voice. Sirius seemed to take notice of her look.

"What the hell is wrong, Lily?!" He bellowed. "What's eatin' you?!"

James blanched suddenly as Lily jerked out of her seat abruptly. It seemed that those words had some strange affect on her. She smashed her cup on the ground harshly and stared angrily at Sirius.

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's eating _me_?! DO YOU REALLY CARE TO KNOW?!" Lily erupted ferociously, her voice thunderous enough to command the attention of the whole party. Many people stopped their dancing, witnessing the outburst.

The girls were expecting to hear the nasty explosion of Lily, but felt their shirts roughly grabbed from behind. Their attention was diverted from a ranting red head to a group of over-muscled males. The bodyguards. Shit.

"Fat Pack?! What are you lot doing here?" demanded the burly bodyguard from before, a group of cronies flanking his by his sides. The whole gang looked so menacing, but the girls tried not to let intimidation get the best of them.

"Yeah, _you_ don't belong!" squealed one of the stocky cronies.

But the girls could care less. They struggled to listen to Lily, but the distracting bodyguards made her rant come out in snippets.

"….BEST FRIEND DIED…." They heard her screech loudly.

"You hags should learn to keep your lard away where it don't belong." A stupid voice sounded from the gang, causing laughter to erupt. The girls weren't shaken in the least bit; they had suffered worse.

"…ACT LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED…" Lily continued.

"It's either you leave now, or we'll force you to." Threatened the burly guy. But the girls paid no attention to them. Lily's explosion of wrath was too shocking not to stop and stare at.

"…MURDERED…"

"Ay, pudgy," burly boy jabbed a finger at Alice. "Did you hear me, or are you just stupid?"

His gang laughed at that one, causing Alice to snap. Her anger was so palpable, the fire burning in her eyes.

"…YOU DAMN MARAUDERS…"

Alice marched right up to burly boy and slapped him hard across the face, leaving an imprint of her hand on his cheek. Satisfaction dominated her features, as if she had waited for that moment for so long.

"…YOU ALL SHOULD GO TO HELL…"

Burly boy cursed and then grabbed Alice from behind. "Come one boys, let's take out the trash." He started to guide them through the party and to the exit, with more excessive roughness than necessary.

"…DAMN YOU ALL…"

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

"….so yeah, and then they kicked us out." Alice finished cheerfully, as though she were retelling a pleasant visit to the zoo.

I was bewildered (as you may tell, I am easily bewildered), yet relieved. _So Lily wasn't a secret whore_. I relaxed at this revelation; she just wasn't herself that night. Maybe just tipped back more drinks than she could handle. Got a little drunk, made a fool of herself. Who hasn't been in that position before, really? Especially since this was Hogwarts, I was pretty sure judging by everybody's character that everyone had an embarrassing drunk story.

But was that enough to make one the reject of Hogwarts? If that was the case, then Sirius Black's ass should have been owled out of this place long ago.

"She was shunned by everyone after that night." Chloe sadly concluded, interrupting my thinking.

"Why?"

"Well, from what we heard of her screaming that night, my guess is that she ticked some very important people off." Mave answered, abandoning her lunch altogether to join the conversation.

"It's just—it doesn't make sense." I continued to whine petulantly. Then an idea crossed my mind. "What about the Panacea potion?! The thing that James gave her!"

"We really don't know!" Beverly explained. "Maybe the potion went wrong or someth—"

_RING…RRING….RRRING…_

If there was anything I could curse into oblivion right now, it would be that blasted bell.

"Oh crap!" Serena squeaked, grabbing the remnants of her lunch with swiftness. "We gotta jet!"

Everyone gathered their bags and walked to the castle together. Our parting came sooner than I anticipated; I had History of Magic, whereas the girls had Herbology. I tried to disguise my disappointment with a brighter expression.

"Well, I hope you had a great time with us, Frank!" Mave enthusiastically voiced, beaming into a smile. She sounded proud that lunch had gone exactly as she planned, that little conspirator.

"I did. You guys are seriously the last nice group people in this school." I honestly professed because basically, it was true. I just hoped I didn't sound to fruity.

As predicted, they giggled. I couldn't tell if it was negative or positive. If I ever acquired the book 'The Wonderful Book of Girls' my first impulse would probably have to look up the significance of giggling.

"Nice try, Longbottom." Alice's mouth twisted into a roguish smirk. "But flattery will do you nothing."

She turned her heel and went in the direction of the green houses. The girls followed her, calling their goodbyes to me as they trailed behind her. Before entering the castle, I looked back at the group and caught Alice studying me intently. She winked.

Trekking to class, my grin could not be suppressed. A strange feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach. It was a feathery and light feeling, causing an idiotic smile to form on my face permanently.

I entered the class, finding my friend sitting lonesome at a table. My bum instantly found the chair, and I greeted her with a friendly "Hi!"

Lily smiled at me, almost suspicious at my added perkiness. "Hello Frank."

Waiting for the rest of the students to arrive, Lily took out a book to occupy the time. I occupied the time by observing Lily, trying to piece together her mystery. A dirty tabloid had nothing on this girl; she was just radiating scandal.

How could it be that behind that angelic smile is a dirty secret? Behind that whole misleading demeanor, there was something amiss? That inside every story I've heard, there was a blatant difference?

Whatever happened that night, I was determined to find out. My drive was unwavering, to discover how one night resulted in the fall of this girl's whole world.

"So, meet anyone new?" Lily asked, not taking her eyes off her book.

After this question, visions of memories swept through my mind like a slide show. I saw how people treated me, just because I was the new kid. I saw how people jeered at me for hanging out with Lily. And I saw how continuing a friendship with Lily could probably destroy my social life.

Well Frank, get prepared for the most interesting school career ever….

"Yeah. But none as good as you." I cooed jokingly, nudging Lily who smiled back.

If no one likes my friend, then they can seriously go suck it.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I hope that you liked this chapter. Another mystery has been added to the plot! Aha! Stay tuned for the next chapter=)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	6. Help From Lily

************************ = POV of different character

Chapter 6: Help From Lily

************************

_Dear __**Dirty Mistress**__,_

_ You were recommended by one of my friends who said that you were worth every Galleon. You see, I just broke up with my girlfriend because she was just a little too prudish for my taste; I think that you can cure me (if you know what I mean). I need someone who is everything my girlfriend wasn't. Most guys said that you were the best, and I expect only the best for myself. I call upon you services, __**DM**__. Don't worry, I can pay you in full._

_ ~Jefferson Ambers; 7__th__ year Slytherin_

"Great," Sadie Wickers rolled her eyes in exasperation, a sigh escaping her mouth. _Slytherin clients_. They were notorious for being extra aggressive whenever they got hot. She had the bruises and bite marks to prove it.

Exhausted, the girl pushed up the frames of her glasses, assessing the multitude of letters in frustration. Gently, she re-did her extra tight air bun before reading the next "plea for pleasure".

More like male urges of desperation.

And why would Sadie Wickers, prime and exemplary Ravenclaw to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, be shuffling through the shameless letters from her horny peers?

Here it goes: she's a stripper.

And a real professional, as well. Hogwarts' notorious domestic stripper, The Dirty Mistress. Normal, eh?

By day, she was one among the minority of brilliant stars at Hogwarts. She was Sadie Wickers, a person whose name brought on thoughts of librarians, propriety, innocence, and other disgustingly innocuous subjects related. She looked the part, and acted it.

But under night's shadow, she became the Dirty Mistress. Let out the hair, leave the glasses off, put on some make up, then wear a risky outfit—and you got yourself a hooker. All in all, she became her own alter ego. _Good bye librarian look, hello playmate!_

Truthfully (and sadly), many girls coveted her status. Among the men, she was well known. Constantly, she received offers from males ranging from the cream of the crop to the lowest of the dumps. And each visit earned her a hearty 100 Galleons.

And no, she was not a gold digging whore out to take over the world. Crazy enough, she needed the money to carry herself on after Hogwarts. As a brilliant seventh year Ravenclaw, everyone had big expectations for her. _Expensive_ ones.

Her family used to have money…however, gambling became quite a nasty habit for dear old Papa Wickers.

Thus, she then had to make her own way through business, roughing it out to meet the "expectations" she aspired to. It was wrong and unusual, but she got paid. And really, that was all that mattered.

But more important than the money was to keep her identity a secret.

What better way to conceal one's identity than to live two polar opposite lives, day and night? No one ever suspected Sadie Wickers was the Dirty Mistress, and God forbid they think vice versa.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sadie groaned, leaning her head back in frustration. The mountain of letters seemed to be multiplying, growing larger. Could men ever take control of their hormones? They had way too much free time on their hands.

"Would young Miss be liking a cup of tea?"

Sadie took a peek from her fingers to look at the house elf, whose eyes were glazed with the admiration and eagerness to please that all house elves possessed. His name was Beanie, and he enjoyed serving Sadie, the daughter of his former master.

"No thanks, Beanie." Sadie thanked, smiling. "But thanks for bringing the letters."

And so was the structure of her operation. Beanie would receive letters from Sadie's… erm, _suitors_, and then he'd drop them off at the Kitchens for her to retrieve. It was a risky job, but Beanie was more than eager to aid his former mistress, the one who liberated him.

"As you wish." Beanie bowed low to the ground and crept back to the kitchens where he belonged, leaving Sadie to her misery.

Sighing, she plucked another letter from the mountain of requests of her:

_Dear __**Dirty Mistress,**_

_ I'm a very lonely man. I need the comfort of a woman with your reputation. I can pay. I've heard that you're worth every Galleon._

_~Davis Leeman; Gryffindor 2__nd__ year_

"Ew, that's not right." Now that was just downright ridiculous. A 2nd year? Damn the money, she would not cross over to pedophilia.

Maybe it was a sign.

She never hesitated at a request of her company. But maybe it was the time to get rid of the Dirty Mistress and forever be known as Sadie Wickers. Since her 4th year, she'd been in the dirty business. Perhaps it was time to retire from this racy occupation. She _had_ collected enough money to supply her future dreams.

Were the bells of retirement finally ringing?

It gave Sadie hope. She always hated being the Dirty Mistress, and did it solely for pecuniary purposes. Without that job, she would finally be known only as Sadie Wickers, Ravenclaw 7th year.

Yeah, she liked the sound of that.

Truly smiling for what seemed like the first time in years, the dark haired girl began shoving the mounds of letters off her desk, watching with satisfaction as each mountain toppled. It was time for a new life, time for change.

But still, she felt the need to read one last letter, as a tribute to her "dutiful" years of service. One last letter, and then no more. Forever.

Choosing randomly, she settled on the only note that was not in an envelope. In scratchy penmanship, _Dirty Mistress_ was written in the front. Probably the work of a first year, dear Merlin.

Sadie unfolded it gently, smiling knowingly for this would be the last letter she would ever read. The last letter she would have to endure, and the only one she could rightfully refuse.

_Dear __**Dirty Mistress**__,_

_I have been aware of your services for a long time, but I feel as though I am not worthy enough to be in the company of you,_

This was how most of the pleas started. Flattery first, begging last.

_ It's not that I do not have the required 100 Galleons, (I've been saving for so long just to have you) I do; I just feel that you would never accept me for who I was. _

Her brow then furrowed in confusion.

_ You've never seen me as anything more than a friend but your friendship alone has helped me, along with some other things. I know that you will never see me in a sexual way, but I have news for you, DM,_

_**I know who you are.**_

Suddenly, her eyes dilated wide with shock. That—That was impossible! How?!—

_I've noticed that you've been tired of this Dirty Mistress lifestyle of yours. I can see it in your eyes everyday at school. I've figured out that you've made more Galleons than ever imaginable from your job (how could you not? You're gorgeous! Who wouldn't want to be with you?) and that seems enough to make a girl with your reputation want to retire from this risky double life. But the problem with that is, I don't want you to retire._

_I've saved all my pay ever since I started working and all of the Galleons I have can ensure me numerous visits to you,_

She shuddered, feeling sick and nauseated.

_If you try to get rid of the Dirty Mistress by quitting, I __**will**__ tell everyone your true identity._

The nausea continued. Possibly even worse.

Everyone knowing that she was the Dirty Mistress was her worst fear ever imaginable. She wouldn't be able to handle it if her good girl image was tarnished by her "way" of making quick money. If this revealing news got out, how could she continue life after Hogwarts? She knew that no dignified job would ever take in the…hooker of Hogwarts.

_I just want you to remember, I know everything. __**I know who you are Sadie Wickers**__. And if you disobey my orders, then I'll let something precious slip out; something that you have kept so near and dear as a secret. I will tell everyone; your friends, your parents, your classmates, everybody. You're a smart girl, you know what to do…_

At this point, Sadie could hardly breathe. Just moments ago, she felt euphoric about throwing her loose lifestyle behind in preparation for graduation, and for a peaceful life living off the money she had earned.

But a sick sense of reality dropped upon her. Now, she was gasping nervously for breath, dreading the consequences if the whole school knew the true identity of the Dirty Mistress.

It was too horrifying to even comprehend.

If her classmates found out, she would be the resident tramp of the school (publicly). What about her parents? She'd shame them and they'd disown her. A disgrace, she would be.

Shrieking in fury, Sadie threw the letter on the bed. _This wasn't possible! How could anyone really know her deepest and darkest secret?! _She had to stop this; she had to stop this person from potentially spreading her secret and ruining her entire life.

But how?

She couldn't just _ask_ somebody for help. Her classmates weren't exactly equipped to assist strippers uncover their sex-craved blackmailer. Not only that, but the whole tactic would be suicidal.

Trying to think lucidly, she went to her bed to inspect the letter once, trying to discover any hints or clues left behind of the writer. Her fingers grabbed for the letter, but it was lost among the piles of paper invading the space.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, picking up the satanic letter that held her worst nightmare. As she picked up the letter, she noticed the paper that was under it. It was a copy of the Daily Snitcher. One of the topics, **Help & Advice**, really caught Sadie's eye. She desperately turned to the page it was marked.

On the page read the headline:

HELP FROM LILY

_By Advice Columnist, Lily Evans_

**For any situation you can't handle…turn to me**

Sadie was fascinated by this new column and immediately read the directions on how to get the advice. With that, she made her final decision.

Hopelessly desperate, she planned to write a cry for help for the services of Lily Evans.

It was perfect, she thought. If Lily knew her secret, no one would believe her. Hogwarts practically hated her and they'd think that she was just spreading lies. And plus, it was Lily's duty to help anyone who writes to her, so how could she pass up helping Sadie Wickers a.k.a the Dirty Mistress? Even though Sadie hardly knew the girl, she desperately needed another person's views, opinions, and guidance on her current predicament.

She sat back down at her desk with Lily's column in front of her. After dipping her quill in ink, she let it hover over the blank column, pondering on what to write.

When she was finally certain, she let the words of desperation flow into the blank space which would end up in Lily's notebook.

_Dear Lily,_ she wrote, _I know that you and I don't know each other very well, but that doesn't matter much. What matters is that I need your help…_

_************************  
_

**LILY'S POV**

"…or else something terrible will happen." I read from my notebook, feeling pathetically thrilled that this was the first person to ask for my advice. I actually wasn't expecting anyone to write for my help. _Surprise, surprise_.

"It all has to do with my deepest, darkest, and most life-threatening secret," I continued, a little tense at how deep this person was getting. "Please don't tell anyone this; I am the _Dirty Mistress_?!

I had to gasp at that. _The Dirty Mistress_? The most notorious playmate of the school who was as mysterious and unidentifiable as she was sexy? Everyone knew about her, but no one actually _knew_ her. I stared blankly at the page.

_Until now_. I was probably the only person in Hogwarts who knew the true identity of the Dirty Mistress.

"I hope that my secret is safe with you. But if you think that you are the only person who knows of this, you are wrongly mistaken," I frowned. "Someone else knows, which is impossible because I have not told a soul my secret until you right now. I'm being blackmailed; if I disobey the blackmailer, he will spread my secret."

My eyes narrowed. For a first job, this was sounding very…unusual on so many uncharted levels. The best I expected were minuscule searches for missing cats or wands. Instead, I was now searching for the blackmailer of a stripper.

_Looks like I just hit the sick, twisted jackpot_

"That is where your services come in," I scrunched my nose. My _services_? My description stressed that I was an expert on advice, not catching criminals. "I need you to help me find out who is blackmailing me."

IWell now, this certainly beats advising girls on boy drama and catfights./i

"Let's find a meeting spot for us to get together so that I can fill you in on the more "private" details. Write back to me so that we can arrange a time and place. From, Sadie Wickers; Ravenclaw 7th year." I gaped.

_Wow. I think my head just exploded._

Sadie Wickers?! As in Sadie-Disney princess-like-Wickers?! The Dirty Mistress! When someone asked for my advice, I was sure that the world ended. Now, it seemed the apocalypse had come back for dessert.

I looked over to Sadie, the librarian-looking student feeding the remnants of her meal to a flock of hungry birds.

_Oh yeah, what a real whore. I'm just waiting for her to flash her raunchy bag of bird seeds._

Sadie Wickers was, in definition, Snow White. Only with more intelligence and common sense. She sure as hell wouldn't eat a mysteriously suspicious apple given from a crumbly hag.

Expect the unexpected, my arse. It should really be changed to _suspect_ the unexpected.

"What are you doing?" asked the rambunctious voice of Frank Longbottom who suddenly materialized right next to me. I jerked, and he stared oddly at me. Obviously human contact was still a foreign concept to me.

"Oh, just scoping out my _wonderful_ and _friendly_ classmates of Hogwarts!" I praised with mockery as a group of students passed by, glaring at me in the process. Frank chuckled sadly. Great, I finally have someone pity me.

"Hey, you know Sadie Wickers?" I casually asked, although it was anything but casual. "Do you think she's hot and sexy in any way?"

_Way to be_.

Frank looked up at the tight-looking girl who was now stroking the feathers of a bird perched on top of her fingers. Honestly, I was waiting for her to sing froofy lullabies to the creature. He turned back to me, giving me a bemused look.

"Do you ever ask anything normal?" he inquired with a loud laugh. Obviously if he was going to be hanging with me, he should expect much worse. "How do I respond to a question like that?"

"The truth is always a helpful factor." I added my input lightly.

"Well, to answer your question, absolutely not. She's Bambi personified."

I smirked knowingly. That made it all the more convenient for Sadie to be the Dirty Mistress. Who would ever suspect someone to be her complete opposite? Genius! Call me a believer.

"Why?" Frank gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, well," I improvised. "I thought maybe you guys would be perfect for each other."

Frank's cheeks tinted pink at that ridiculous idea. "Don't you go setting me up with anybody, Lily Evans."

"Cool the motor, Longbottom," I patted him on the shoulder with a sigh. "You know as well as I do that I suck at Matchmaking."

All traces of pink left his face, a sign of instant relief.

"Besides," My smile grew wicked. "You'd be even more perfect with Alice Perkins."

The pink reappeared, now growing shades darker as the time progressed. Goodness, he blushed like a female. "Th-that's a load of bullocks, Lily."

I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Oh really? I'm just wondering why you always stare at her during classes and why she stares at you as well."

"She does!?"

"AHA!" I pounced. I'm a good pouncer. "You admit it!"

_Victory is mine!_

"Well tha-that proves nothing!" Frank argued back, trying (and failing miserably) to hide his embarrassment. I, for one, was rather amused. It was refreshing to actually see a boy show insecurity in a place where they all flaunted confidence. I was beginning to really like this Frank fellow.

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

"Sure it doesn't." I smirked victoriously, sending an impish little wave at him before departing for Ancient Runes. His facial expression looked positively clueless; it was going to be a shame to see something so innocent be corrupted by Hogwarts' finest.

Traipsing to my class, I saw a lone figure walking as well, engrossed in a book. The unmistakable tight hair bun and glasses made it quite obvious who the person was. It was a miracle that she hadn't tripped.

"Hey, Sadie!" I called out to her, speeding up to catch her.

Her head flickered up at the call, her eyes searching. Immediately she noticed me waving, causing her to, of course, engross herself back in the book with even more fervent determination. Wow, didn't know when I suddenly became Queen Invisibility.

Was all her pleading then just a joke? If she wanted my help, then she was going to get it. Steadily I caught up with her, prepping myself to approach my first…_client_. Well, didn't ithat/i sound grown up?

I jostled her lightly in the elbow, to show her that there really was a gentle side to my bitchy exterior. Right on contact, she recoiled, and even hissed at me. What the fuck?

"What _are_ you doing?" Sadie demanded in a rushed whisper. She continued walking in a rushed pace, which I of course had to follow. We were already halfway to Ancient Runes, so I needed to act fast if I wanted answers. Quick! 20 Questions, Lily!

"Hey Bambi, you're the one who asked for my help remember?" I snapped, knowing in the back of my head that insulting her probably wasn't the best way to make ties.

"SHH!" she shushed, stopping abruptly. She looked over her shoulder to see if anybody was lingering around. As if anyone would be following us. The Bambi and the Bitch? Not exactly the prime stalking type. "If we're going to be dealing with our…I_business/I_, then can you at least make it private?!"

Why did she make me feel like a freaking mafia king?

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I whispered in the same urgent tone as her, keeping in mind that class was just up ahead. "I couldn't think of any plac—"

"Good! Because I've already found the perfect spot." Sadie's voice was filled with a new eagerness only reserved for overachievers. Even in times of personal crisis, she managed to come out on top. Incredible.

"Oh, that's good—"

"No, no, no," she interjected stiffly. "No need to say anything."

We were approaching my classroom, staying behind at the door. I waited for her to tell me whatever location she'd tell me to meet her. Most likely secretive and somewhere no one in Hogwarts would ever think of going in.

I swear, if it were Filch's bedroom, then that's where I'd draw the line.

"Meet me by Wilkes the Whisperer, you know the statue? At lunch." Sadie whispered furtively to me before skipping off quickly, leaving me dumbfounded. Baffled. Confused. The usual.

_So_, I thought to myself. _Wilkes the Whisperer it is._

VVVVVVVVVV*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*VVVVVVVVVV

(Last year)

"Stupid—nameless—hooker—bitch!" Tessa whined miserably, trailing into the bathroom with me at her heels. "Garr!—bloody—roadwhore—"

I sighed, another bitch rant. Tessa only did this when something was truly bugging her. Apparently there was some stupid, nameless, hooker bitch who also happened to be a bloody roadwhore. "What's up, Tess?"

"What's _up_?!" She asked, rather furious. Her fingers roughly found a tube of gloss, which she promptly started to violently spread across her lips. "Oh, there's a new, hot skank in town….and it _isn't_ me."

Yes, Tessa was one of those girls that prided themselves in being a whore. You know, the ones who dress up as though everyday was Stripper Halloween. Or even, the girls who shake their booties to the sound of something as obscure as the howling of the wind. Ha, even the ones who love to break hearts just as much as they love to screw with them—that's good ol' Tessa!

But she was my best friend, and I loved her nonetheless.

"Let's rewind to the part where this _atrocity_ happened." I tried not to sound overly sarcastic. I examined my reflection in the mirror, running my fingers through my thick, red hair.

"Well, I was walking down the tables in the Great Hall today, right? And you know how boys get when I walk."

"Yes, you walked," I sniggered. I knew how boys got when she walked. And there was sweat involved. Profuse amounts of it. "And?"

"Fortunately for me, I was walking past the Slytherin table." Tessa continued with total sarcasm.

"And let me guess, they were commenting on how hot you were?" Lily asked in a blasé tone. Compliments to my friend were so common it became boring.

"Yes, and something else." Tessa frowned.

Suddenly, she walked straight into her lucky stall, the one that no one dared to touch, and slammed the door. She trapped herself, and didn't seem keen on coming out.

"Oh, come on Tess, it couldn't have been that bad." I tried to encourage her with. "What did they say?"

"Well," Tessa began with. "Some Slytherin said, 'Tessa Tinselson is so frickin' hot it's unreal!' and then Lucius Malfoy was like, 'Hot as hell, but she's definitely _no_ **Dirty Mistress**.' I mean, who says things like that?!"

Um, dirty, horny, and pervy Slytherins? Tessa certainly took this offensively, so I couldn't let my sarcasm cloud my concern for her. She was probably considering getting another boob job, dear heavens.

"Who is this _girl_?!" My friend shuffled in her stall, wailing. "She's totally ruining my status!"

"If only I knew, Tess." That was the only thing she could supply her friend with. I had a strange fantasy, popping out and declaring that _I_ was the Dirty Mistress. How's that for a plot twist?

She'd probably murder me for teasing her—I wasn't at all cut out for being the most infamous stripper in Hogwarts. Me and fishnets—don't go well together.

"Tess?" I knocked on the door with concern. "You okay?"

She suddenly stepped out of her stall, a determined look etched on her face. She wasn't going to let this Dirty Mistress show her up. She was going to go all dominatrix on that bitch.

"Still worried about someone out sexy-ing you?" I questioned with an amused smirk at my friend's new and sudden perkiness. I was happy that she was happy, but I was still colored suspicious.

"Nope!" Tessa chirped. "I'm great!"

After that peculiar declaration of elation, she marched right out of the bathroom, with me following right after her…

r^^^^^^^^^^*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*^^^^^^^^^^

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

"Have a great lunch, students." Professor Binns's monotonous voice even dampened the excitement of lunch. Actually, he could dampen almost anything in life. Seriously, could this man pop a Prozac or something?

As everyone filed out of the classroom, I quickened my pace to be the first one out. Luckily, it didn't take me long to reach the statue of Wilkes the Whisperer. It was hard not to find him.

Wilkes the Whisperer must've been quite the interesting chap, for his statue certainly was. His jester-like attire indicated he was from medieval times. And the bird perched on his hand, to who he was whispering to, signified that he was most likely an anti social nutter.

Then again, when did we ever have statues that looked remotely appealing?

"Glad you made it."

Sadie came bustling in, looking flustered and a tad bit nervous. As if she didn't expect me to show up. She straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose before facing the pillar that was positioned next to dear old Wilkes.

"Ready?" Sadie asked me.

I nodded like she was crazy. "For what?"

"Close your eyes. Only when I finish the phrase can you open your eyes." Sadie demanded with firm assertiveness. "Got that?"

_Right, and is this the part where you sacrifice me to your tribal elders_?

"No opening of the eyes. Right." I closed my eyes and waited for Sadie to profess the magic phrase.

"_Secrecy is a sin_." Sadie clearly pronounced to the pillar in front of her. Great, she talked to pillars. That definitely just made this whole situation a lot less weird.

We were then left waiting for something to happen, and I wondered what. Was anybody going to come out and attack us? Was some weird voodoo magic going to take place? Anything?

"Open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to observe the pillar, but it wasn't a pillar at all. In its place was a large ladder, reaching all the way to the top of the ceiling to a mysterious loft. It was a lot more complex than your average meeting place.

"Well?" Sadie asked, looking at my blank face. Sadly, my look of curiosity never looked cute or quirky as most girls' did. In fact, I looked more like a dead fish.

"It definitely beats the girl's lavatory." I chuckled, poking the ladder to make sure it was real.

Sadie smirked in agreement before suggesting, "Up we go."

Swiftly, we both climbed the steps of the ladder, leading all the way to the top. At the end of the climb, we reached a strange room, which was most likely soundproof and private. Of course it was Lily, it was on the ceiling you dipshit.

"What is this place?" I asked observing the room with curiosity.

In the vast corner of the room was a roaring fireplace, two chairs set in front of it. On the other side was a rather impressive bar, stocked with almost any kind of alcohol imaginable. There was also a convenient refrigerator positioned against the wall, filled with foods of all kinds and sorts.

All in all, it was the ultimate tree house…er, ceiling house.

"The Secrecy Sanctum." Sadie answered knowingly as she plopped down on one of the couches. "Used to be sort of a secret frat house for Hogwarts students about a decade ago. Hazing, parties—you name it."

"I've never heard of it before." I noted, trying to recall from memory something as strange as a place called the Secrecy Sanctum. Sounded like a bloody super hero's lair. "Why don't people use it now?"

"Because they don't know about it." Sadie actually had a hint of pride in her voice. "Apparently, the old frat boys who used to use this room were expelled for their raucous partying."

"Wow, they got caught in a place called the Secrecy Sanctum?" _Dumb asses_.

"Actually, a couple of them, drunk of course, felt the need to leave the room for a bathroom break," She pointed to the trapdoor through which we entered from. "Forgot about the ladder, and fell right on top of McGonagall."

"Well," I could already imagine a gang of tipsy guys showering over an unassuming McGonagall. The image literally made me want to pee. "It's raining men…hallelujah."

We both sheepishly grinned at each other. Gradually, the grinning became awkward. Wow, I needed to become more social. I was never a grand conversationalist.

There was a moment of silence. It had finally come down to business time. The time when Sadie would have to tell me everything about her secrets. Anything that would help me in trying to solve this….might I dare call it…._a case_.

Man, this was ridiculous.

_Advice columnist my ass. _

This situation needed a hell lot more than just advice. This was actual investigation or detective work. I was no Sherlock Holmes, and I certainly wasn't Nancy Drew enough to be capable of handling this stuff. How I suddenly got pulled into this, I don't know.

But that didn't matter. I was already pulled, and there was no pulling out. Merlin that sounded dirty.

"So, Lily Evans," Sadie turned to me, breaking the silence with a challenging stare. "Do you think you can help me?"

* * *


	7. Meet the Mafia

Chapter 7: Meet the Mafia

**FRANK'S POV**

"FRANK!" called an undeniably cheerful and warm voice from across the Great Hall.

I smiled, knowing well who the source was. I turned and found Mave Cauldwell, surrounded by Serena, Beverly, Chloe, and Alice, the circle of intimidatingly cute girls who were few of the only people to show kindness in Hogwarts. They were my friends, and the pressure of the awkward first meetings vanished.

The giggling had died down. My stammering diminished. And the tension was all gone. With my new friends by my side, I looked like a pimp…but felt far from it. I actually felt more like a bulls eye, because all of the men around looked envious enough to shoot me down.

"You coming with us to lunch?" asked Alice, biting her lip. I tried not to get distracted by how pretty her eyes looked today.

"I wish," I replied glumly. "But I was just planning on grabbing something and then heading to the library. I have to study."

And that so does not make me sound like a loser.

"Wow, make way for the rebel." Alice laughed, tossing her hair to the side. "Lunch with us again soon! Promise?"

She even held out her delicate pinky, throwing me an impish grin. The gesture was so cute—I simply could not resist.

"Promise." I locked my pinky with hers, keeping it there.

Her finger was softer than I thought it would be. I couldn't force myself to let it go, and she wasn't trying to pull away. Her smile only got brighter. I secretly wondered how stupid my grin must have looked.

"Enough finger romping, I'm starving!" Beverly interjected, amused at the situation. "Let's just leave these two lovebirds alone so we can finally eat lunch!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!" Alice and I both defensively shouted in unison, blushing. We were like the freaking embarrassment twins. And naturally, it caused everyone to laugh.

Beverly stared suggestively at the pinkies, conveying a message to Alice. Immediately, we unhooked pinkies, still red in the faces. I could almost feel the sheepish grin on her face. Hopefully, I wasn't smirking like a goofy idiot. Most likely, I was.

"I'll see you later." I called out to the girls, all huddled and smiling at Alice.

"Keep your pinkies to yourselves!" giggle-shouted Serena, who received a sharp slap in the head by an embarrassed Alice.

My finger was still pink with pleasure from Alice's touch. The smile grew on my face, and from far away, I could feel hers, as well. I must have looked like I came from the land of rainbows and bunnies.

Then, remembering the test that I had to brutally study for, I grabbed a sandwich from the table and raced to the library. People continued staring—probably because I was abnormally upbeat. At least it was an improvement than being stared at solely for being a new student.

Upon entering, Madam Pince challenged me to an unknowing duel of staring, but I just had to pass. I wasn't in the mood to receive glares from the moody librarian. Especially one who hasn't looked like she bathed in weeks.

I swerved to the side, noticing the rows of empty tables. The solitude looked so wonderful, until I saw a table in the back crowded by a group of boys. No doubt they were the annoying sort who threw spit balls and paper airplanes and such. Great.

I ignored them, sitting down at an empty table and opening my book for a session of hardcore studying. Time to get smart. Biatch.

"Oy, Longbottom. Not out with my sister today are you?"

My eyes paused on the words of the book, feeling my smile turn abruptly into an irritated frown. I knew that voice.

That voice could trigger the eruption of a million inactive volcanoes with its level of annoyance. That voice, so smug and full of superiority. I remembered the half-witted Ravenclaw that it belonged to.

Great, there went my good day.

My eyes hesitantly rose up and found the figure of Damien Perkins, surrounded by a group of menacing cronies the size of gorillas. They all dominated the table, glaring at me to imitate their leader. Damien's stare looked expectant, challenging me to respond.

No wonder he was so arrogant. One wrong move against him, and he could pulverize anyone with his army. When did he have time to recruit from Planet of the Apes?

"What are you getting at, Damien?" I asked, observing the rest of surrounding boys around him. I wanted to stay alive, so I disciplined myself to act polite to them. But suddenly, something in my mind clicked with comprehension.

All of the guys were as described: burly, stocky, and muscled.

_No, it couldn't be._

The story that Alice and the girls told me came into mind. These guys were the bodyguards from that party that night of Lily's social downfall. I was so sure of it. No one looked more juiced up on steroids than these characters. Wow.

_What a small world._

"What I'm saying, _Frank,_ is that Alice is a pretty hard butterfly to catch." Damien's voice had a new protectiveness vibe to it. It was actually touching to see that he actually looked out for his sister. Couldn't say the same for her, though. She basically loathed his guts.

"She's way hotter than a butterfly, mate." remarked the burly student next to Damien with a lascivious grin. I assumed this to be burly boy, the one who Alice slapped in the face. He had to be; his cheeks just looked so slappable.

"That's my _sister_, Buff!" Damien hotly protested, as if it were in some unspoken law between guys not to speak so loosely about a sister. He flipped his hair dramatically for the effect (I snorted into my hand). "Bloody bastard."

"Foul language, Mr. Perkins!" In an instant, the old bag Pince appeared from out of no where, crusty hands placed on whatever was left of her hips. Her harsh, wrinkly appearance almost tempted me to call animal control, but it was the normal appearance of Hogwarts staff. Nearly every teacher had a look about them as though they just crawled out of the Forbidden Forest. The "approachable look", as Dumbledore would probably call it.

"I will NOT allow disgraceful lingo in MY library!" Pince ranted about furiously. I couldn't believe she actually used the word _ling_o. "_Distasteful_!"

"Yo' mama is _distasteful_." Damien muttered under his breath, his friends sniggering.

"What was that?!" Pince asked in rage. Her whole countenance basically screamed '_Bitch-I'll-cut-you-up!_'. "DETENTION, Mr. Perkins! Follow me! We'll get a head start!"

Damien reluctantly got up from the table and followed the cranky librarian to whatever punishment she had in store for him. That's what you get for smack-talking a Hogwarts librarian.

Without his presence, I sighed in relief. Finally, I could study without his distractions. My eyes found my book again, eager to absorb the knowledge, but there was still a lingering presence near me. _Presences_, to be exact.

I looked up, almost startled by their King Kong-esque magnitude, and found the overly-muscled students looking curiously at me. It was the look innocent first years would give you, not steroid-induced men. I found my voice, asking in a straightforward tone, "Needing something?"

"_Well_—um...ehh." The boy Damien called "Buff" stammered unexpectedly. Bouncing nervously on his feet as if he were powered by an anxious Energizer bunny, he looked to the rest of his well-muscled friends for help, but they supplied him with nothing. "Umm—we haven't introduced ourselves properly, have we?"

"I suppose we haven't." I closed my book, considering the situation with entertainment. Joy. More friends. Friends who could potentially kill me with one flick of their large fingers.

"Well, I'm Buff Rogers." Buff clarified with a grand smile and a wink—wait, did he seriously just _wink_ at me? It was by no means a flirtation (thank Merlin), more like his signature greeting. No wonder people were so scared of him.

"That's Tony Irons. But we call him 'Knuckles'." Buff pointed to the stocky boy with silvery blond hair, cracking his knuckles for the effect.

"Over there is Richard Ripped. You may have heard of him as 'Ripped Richard'." A muscled student to the left flexed his arm to identify himself. If was attempting to look sketchy, he certainly achieved it. _Richard Ripped also known as Ripped Richard. Don't think I'll be able to keep up with that complex name_.

"And this is Steele Danvers." Buff finally pointed to the muscular guy to the right of him. Steele punched his fist in identification. A simple wave would do, he didn't need to vibrate the entire freakin' library.

I waved my hand feebly at them, almost a little scared.

_Buff, Knuckles, Ripped Richard, and Steele. You've got to be kidding me. _I couldn't tell if they were more similar to wrestling cage fighters, or mafia hit men.

"I'm Frank." I stated lamely. I know, compared to these chumps I probably looked like as harmless as a fairy princess.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves," Buff finally relaxed, his hesitant stammering gone. A new aura surrounded him—one that was cocky and confident—which led me to believe that _this_ was the real Buff. "I hope you can do us a favor."

I stared. A favor? What kind of favor? '_Compare-who-has-bigger-muscles'_ favor or a '_Get-us-some-steroids_' favor? Knowing me, I would fail at both. That probably narrows one more occupation left for me: punching bag.

Great. Good bye world, it was nice knowing you.

"I hear you're pretty tight with Alice Perkins and her girls." Buff's rough and commanding voice suddenly took on an airy tone when mentioning the name. Was it so wrong of me to have felt irritated by his admiring tone?

My backbone finally grew back, for I replied quite snappishly, "What's it to you?"

"We were just wondering…if you could put in a good word about us to them." The way he said it didn't even sound as though he were asking me—more like stating with the assumption that I would follow the order. He shallowly continued, "They've certainly grown up over the summer, haven't they?"

The rest of the guys sighed and nodded in approval. I didn't even want to think about what was running through their heads at the moment.

Instead, I just rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Can't you guys do it yourselves?"

The arrogance in the atmosphere instantly vanished. Almost disappointed. As though all the work they put into their muscles were a wasted effort for the strength disappeared in that one instant. Each member looked from one another nervously. Their eyes then fell upon Buff.

"Well, uh…" Buff stammered uneasily. "It's a long story, you see."

Instantly, I got the message. The girls hated these bodyguard students. The bodyguard students liked the girls. Ever since that party, the girls vowed to make them pay (and they certainly did) and the boys couldn't redeem themselves this time. My mouth slowly twisted into a smirk. I was suddenly in the mood for a long story.

"Go on," I urged. "If you want me to talk to these girls for you, I'm going to have to know why _you_ guys aren't. Tell me."

Apart from hearing the real reason that Alice and the girls hated these guys, I knew what else this story would entail: Lily. Instinctively, I knew the story they would be recapping for me was most likely the night of that party last year, the one which solidified Alice's group's rage for these boys. The same night of Lily's downfall.

The more accounts I heard of the same night, the better hold I grasp on what actually happened to her. How she lost the respect of her peers, her reputation, _everything_.

Screw studying. I was in the mood for story time.

"Ok, ok," Buff gave in, sitting in the seat next to mine with a serious look on his face. "Let's start from the beginning…"

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

**BUFF'S POV**

(Room of Requirement [Party]; Last Spring; Nighttime)

As we overlooked the party to make sure no outsiders invaded, my group strode across the room, creating an immediate pathway for us in the sea of students. Everyone was smart enough not to piss us off, otherwise they'd have a special VIP pass to the "gun show".

Fear, intimidation, and respect. It was quite a powerful combination, and very useful. No one dared to double cross us, for we would pummel whoever had the nerve. Honestly, who in their right mind would ever tempt a guy who could bench press over 200 pounds?

One with a painful death wish, that's for sure.

As we crossed the floor, everything seemed normal as could be. Sirius Black had his shirt, dancing wildly; the bar tender was offering and mixing God knows what into peoples' drinks; Tellulah Bell was making out furiously with her long time beau, Tobias Best; and Lily Evans was shouting and raving like a mad woman to the entire crowd.

_Normal, normal, normal._

Suddenly, my radar picked up something that _wasn't_ normal. Being part of Hogwarts elite, I could always detect when a person lesser than us in the room. Wait, lesser _people_, in fact.

And that's when I saw them. A group of quite unsightly girls staring around at the party surrounding them. _Merlin_, they reeked of unpopularity.

This was a matter for us to take care of. We immediately appeared at the invaders' sides, glaring at them with cold scrutiny. They didn't belong here, and would thus be treated so.

"Fat Pack?! What are you lot doing here?" I demanded, my boys behind me. They instantly surrounded the unfortunate looking girls, instilling intimidation like they always did. Bring on the cruelty.

"Yeah, _you_ don't belong!" squealed Knuckles, jeering at them

I tried thinking of an even wittier comment to throw at their faces, but I was too distracted. Lily Evans was ranting like a psycho banshee, and I could barely think. I wasn't good at multitasking.

"YOU ALL PRETEND LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG! BUT MY **BEST FRIEND DIED**!!" screeched Lily, staggering on the table with an angry look on her face.

"You hags should learn to keep your lard away where it don't belong." Ripped Richard's voice sounded from behind me. Everyone laughed.

_Damn, why didn't I say that?_

"I CAN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ALL GO AROUND AND **ACT LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED** WHEN TESSA TINSELSON DIED!!"

After much thought, I spoke in a most threatening voice, "It's either you leave now, or we'll force you to."

I expected the girls to be cowering in fear by now, but they were doing nothing of the sort. They were acting as though they hadn't heard my threat, which was a real downer. I craved to see the fear from these pathetic girls.

"AND MY BEST FRIEND DID NOT ONLY DIE! OH, NO!! MY BEST FRIEND WAS **MURDERED**, EVEN IF YOU ALL DENY IT!!"

I snarled in frustration. Having put so much effort into my muscle building, I expected the fear and intimidation that came with the package. And here I was, doing my best to scare these heinous looking girls, and they hadn't even a hint of fear in their eyes. I was not enjoying the fruits of his hard-earned labors.

"Ay, pudgy," I demanded the attention of the brunette closest to me. It was Damien's sister, Alice. How unfortunate for Damien to be related to such an oddity. "Did you hear me, or are you just stupid?"

The guys laughed, causing me to smile with pride. Finally I felt appreciated, as though I just won a medal. Alice, on the other hand, was giving me a look of pure loathing.

"OH, YEAH!! AND **YOU DAMN MARAUDERS**! ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY WHEN IN REALITY, YOU ARE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF ARROGANT SONS OF BITCHES WITH NO LIVES!!"

The laughter from my insult continued, and I felt proud. _It was a good insult, wasn't it?_

Abruptly and unexpectedly, a hard slap whipped across my face with a sharp noise. I immediately felt the imprint of that hand upon my cheek, which then grew slightly numb from the force.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YOU ALL, YES EVERYONE OF YOU, ARE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF ARROGANT SONS OF BITCHES WITH PATHETIC LIVES!! **YOU ALL SHOULD GO TO HELL **AND JUST ROT THERE!!"

"Damn," I cursed, trying to relieve the pain by rubbing it a little. How dare that little bitch make me appear weak! In a furious attempt to get even, I grabbed Alice's arms from behind and gripped them hard, making sure that she was uncomfortable.

This signaled the rest of the guys to grab the rest of the Fat Pack, and they obediently did so.

"Come on boys, let's take out the trash." Buff smirked vengefully as he led them across the party and to the exit. Time to put those muscles to good use…

"YOU ALL GO AROUND THE SCHOOL FEELING PROUD AND HAPPY ABOUT YOURSELVES! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU!! **DAMN YOU ALL**!! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL VERY _HAPPY_ WITH YOU DISGUSTING SELVES!!"

I kicked down the door and threw Alice out so forcefully that she landed painfully on her back. The rest of the gang followed suit and treated their hostages with the same care that I granted Alice with.

At last, all of the girls were lying uncomfortably on the floor, hurt looks across their faces.

"That's exactly where you belong," I looked down upon them, smirking. "On the ground, below _us_."

The girls just looked up, anger etched into their dirty faces.

"Disgusting and filthy is what you are." I conclusively commented as we turned around to reenter the party. We didn't spare the Fat Pack another look. They surely didn't deserve it.

"We sure showed them, eh Buff?" Steele jeered as we entered back to the darkness of the party.

"Oh yeah—_What the hell_?!"

"_RUN_!!" A girl ran in front of us, a look of pure fear flashing across her face.

Shock took over me as I observed the once amazing party that had turned into an instant disaster the next. Absolute pandemonium had taken place, and we were now the audience to it.

Chaos erupted in many forms: Lily was finally finished her hate speech, and then fainted--people everywhere then started shouting protests at her and throwing empty cups at her (_"Die bitch DIE!!" _was what was chanted). Tellulah Bell, who was previously making out with Tobias, was now seen hooking up with his best friend in an almost carnal manner. The bartender positioned a _CLOSED_ sign and quickly hid his stash of mysterious potions and other things he mixed in drinks. And finally, students were panicking and trying to get out of the party as fast as possible.

_But why_?

Suddenly, a claw-like hand clamped over my shoulder. A fearful chill ran down my body as I saw the looks of fright in my friends' eyes. They only displayed that look of terror when encountering—

"Mr. Rogers!" barked Professor McGonagall, clad in her nightdress and all. She looked so pissed off I thought she would shit herself. "DETENTION!! For you and your posse!"

I didn't even have time to argue back because she immediately left and went to grill other unfortunately slow students about their detentions. The rest of the teachers came and tried to round up the whole party.

Classmates everywhere were screaming and panicking, trying to avoid the professors. It looked more like a twisted version of Sharks and Minnows. When looked over the scene once more, I noticed that Lily Evans' fainted body was no longer where it was.

"DUDE! We gotta go!!" Knuckles pulled me out of the way. "If we're lucky, maybe McGonagall will forget about us!"

I followed my friends out of the party, leaving the chaotic catastrophe all behind…

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

**FRANK'S POV**

"….so is _that_ enough to convince you?" Buff pleaded, finishing his story with a fist slam on the table. I was surprised the table didn't have a fist-dent within the wood.

I was sickened by him. Buff didn't even look like he was remorseful or feeling regret. He treated the girls like absolute crap, and they didn't give a damn.

Well now the joke was really on them; I could just tell that he and the rest of his gang lusted after Alice, Beverly, Serena, Chloe, and Mave.

They were just like any teenage boys with superiority complexes: superficial and shallow. And they expected me to help them after treating my new friends like shit?

_Oh_, I _will_ help them. They can count on that.

A malicious and wicked grinned formed on my face. "Yes, I have been convinced."

It was a good thing these boy were too brainless to sense my good friend, sarcasm.

"Those were good times." Buff remarked reminiscently. I had to restrain myself from punching him. The way he handled Alice made my blood boil; he called _that_ good times?!

The girls did not deserve the treatment they were given. Even if they were a bit different in appearances, no one had the right to do that. If it was revenge what the girls wanted, revenge was what they would get.

"We're heading lunch." Buff got up and signaled his mates to do so as well. His eyes almost looked pleading in my direction. "But remember our little favor."

I gave him the ol' thumbs up, which Buff took as a good sign and left. As soon as he and his group were out of sight, I transformed that thumbs up to a thumbs down.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." I muttered to myself, annoyed that Buff and his friends wanted the girls. I didn't know which guy preferred which girl, but I could see that Buff made a claim on Alice.

This annoyed me severely. Was there reason to feel irritation over this?

I shook my head mindlessly, _I don't like Alice. She's just a friend._

Yeah, keep thinking that Frank.

To keep my mind occupied away from that sensitive topic, I refocused my attention back to the other reason why I wanted to hear Buff's story: Lily. The bit about her revealed the missing blanks, and added even more to the growing puzzle.

I gathered that Lily pissed off some of the most powerful influences of Hogwarts; she told everyone some oddly suspicious facts concerning Tessa's death (murder?); and proceeded by dissing the Marauders, a risky endeavor that no one had ever dared to attempt.

All steps leading to right now.

Even though Buff's story was more detailed than the other stories I heard, there were still questions just lingering in the back of my mind.

_What urged her to get up on a table and smack talk the entire school?_

_Why would she risk her popularity and social status like that?_

_Who was the mysterious bystander who retrieved her faint body?_

_What __**truly**__ happened to Lily that night?_

Even though I was still a clueless bystander to all of it, I would find out. Eventually.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading! Review any favorite quotes, characters, etc:)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	8. Clash of the Suspects

Chapter 8: Clash of the Suspects

**LILY'S POV**

I was such a sucker. Honestly, I was spineless, boneless, and any other adjective describing what a pathetic little pushover I was. How on earth could I agree to something I would inevitably screw up?

Seriously, did she not see the 'Untrustworthy Bitch' warning sign over my head?

"Ok, Sadie here's how it's going to go down," I huffed out a loud sigh, preparing me for the challenge ahead. "I'll try my best to help you, but..."

"But—but _what_!?" Sadie panicked suddenly, her eyes widening at me as though I suddenly turned into a vicious alligator. "Your column specifically said, 'For any situation you can't handle…turn to me'. Are you saying that all of that was a bunch of bullshit!?"

"Hey, blame Professor Betsy for that cheesy tag line, not me!" I began hotly. I was beginning to think that my newspaper professor was freakishly living vicariously through me, talking me up to be some sort of Lily the Conqueror. Ha. "And when I was assigned this job, I was told that the extent of my advice would be about guys, friend problems, and other high school crap. _Not_ blackmailers!"

Pursing her lips, she heaved a breath and started slapping herself in the head. "You're right, what was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Um," I raised my brow, observing her episode of self-infliction. "That doesn't seem to be helping."

"Ow—Merlin, you're right." Sadie stopped her hand from slapping the now-red splotch across her forehead. Disappointed, she rose up from her seat and walked over to the fridge, retrieving a large tub of ice cream. Let the depressing binge-fest begin.

"Just because I said no guarantees," I gently started off with, but knew my voice still had the bitchy undertone. I seriously had to work on my 'nice'. "Didn't mean I wouldn't help you."

"_Really_?!" Sadie's eyes brightened as a glop of ice cream fell on her lap. Suddenly, she faltered a bit. "Oh, I don't know. My problem is—well, I'm running out of time..."

She continued to rant on frantically while she was shoveling the creamy ice cream into her mouth. Literally, it was like watching a horror movie. I knew that I was soon going to have nightmares of ice cream gorging, angry, ranting, strippers.

"…and then everyone's going to know! Then I'll be ruined!! I'll be known as the—"

"Sadie! Please!" I finally interrupted. More like snapped. Sadie looked up with sad eyes, and then started to sob. "Oh no, don't cry." I didn't do well with tears. "Just…tell me where to start?"

The vulnerable girl closed the ice cream meekly. It still boggled my mind that she was one of the most brazen females of the school. This honestly couldn't be real.

"You won't tell a soul?"

"I wouldn't be here if I would." I answered, giving her a truthful smile. Because honestly, who the fuck in this school would ever believe me?

Slightly relieved, Sadie began to explain every little detail. Although her words were shocking and still impossible for my mind to process, I felt the tension diminish. Even though the whole concept seemed concocted by a crazy, old crackpot, it almost made me wonder what other unassuming characters of Hogwarts truly did.

The only person I felt I could semi-trust in Hogwarts was Frank, and I doubted that he would do something out of the ordinary. But then again, _Longbottom_ didn't seem like a very low-key name. Suggestive, in fact. Oh gross, please don't think that way!

"…and I just—I just don't know what to do." Sadie concluded sadly, folding her hands out in front of her. "I have not idea who it is. I mean, I've kept my identity _very_ discreet from my clients."

"Are you so sure about that?"

The naïve looking girl scrunched her eyebrows in concentration, thinking this over with a contemplative look. Suddenly, her face looked the very definition of panic. "Well, there was this one time…"

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

**SADIE'S POV**

The room was darkened, except for the dimly lit candles surrounding the room. Even in my skimpy black outfit consisting of a fitted corset, I felt liable to break a sweat. Why did guys get off with candles? Did they not understand the concept of fire hazards?

"Hey big boy, I'll go get the bed prepared while you can go look for a few things for us to play with." My voice turned into a purr as I tightened the dark mast around my eyes. Sure, it was a ridiculous means of disguise, but it was the only one I had.

Polyjuice Potion was no good. The blasted thing only lasted an hour, and had a nasty after taste. Not the sort of flavor a client would be willing to try.

"Hurry back." A strong arm grasped my waist and pulled me tightly against his chest. Although he repulsed me, his hot whisper always made my insides shiver. "_I want you_."

My temptress eyes looked up at him with a practiced devilish gleam in them. I ran my fingers deftly through his brown hair, slowly trailing them down to the pulse point on his neck to trace a small bulls eye.

To this day, I could not believe I would be pressed up against Billy Williams.

He was a jerk of a Ravenclaw, and my biggest rival for top grades. And of course, he called upon _my_ services. I would've just loved to see his reaction if he realized he had been paying his enemy to sleep with him.

Still, it was no win-win situation. I was still disgusted by him, but I had to grit my teeth and bear it. A customer was a customer, and there was no need to let personal difficulties get in the way. When I looked into his deep eyes I didn't see the jackass who tormented me for most of my Hogwarts years; I just saw a humongous amount of Galleons funding my future.

Before he dove in for a kiss, I shoved a bag of "play things" to separate us.

"Go nuts." I huskily breathed, sauntering away to prepare the bed before he could grab me again.

After standing motionless for a few seconds, Billy found the sense to open the bag, discovering the items within: handcuffs, lotion, condoms, etc.

But as he dug further into the bag, he found something odd. Something he knew the Dirty Mistress would never own.

"Babe?" Billy called to me, examining his latest find. "Are these yours?"

I ambled back into the room with a casual look the suddenly turned white. In Billy's hands were holding my pair of eyeglasses, something Sadie Wickers was known to wear but not the Dirty Mistress.

"Why, of course not." I kept my beguiling smirk playing on my lips, although my insides were fluttering nervously. How had I let such a stupid mistake slip my mind.

Billy stared at me, obviously unconvinced, and then scrutinized the glasses more closely. Before realization could reach him, I sprung into action. I sauntered right up to him, hoping that my eyes looked playful rather than frantic.

"You know," I murmured warmly, feeling the goosebump rise on his arms as I trailed my palms across his forearm, quickly grabbing the first thing I could get from the bag. "I think the handcuffs will do."

With a snap, I instantly cuffed and shoved him against a wall, holding his arms over his head. The shock of the rapidity made him drop the glasses to the ground. As I crushed my lips against his, the back of my foot kicked the glasses behind me in the furthest corner possible…

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

**LILY'S POV**

"…oh, that little swine." Sadie angrily concluded in a most malicious tone. "When we're through with this, I'm going to challenge him to a duel. I can beat his ass with...defensive intelligence!"

_Was that meant to sound threatening_? If it was, it kind of failed.

"But you don't really know if he's the blackmailer." I reasoned. Sadie was so blinded by the rivalry that she made it a top priority to see Billy Williams go down. It was a pointless hate, but I couldn't judge; I was victim to it countless times.

"Yeah, but he hates me almost as much as I hate him." She defiantly replied, tapping her fingers irritatingly on her kneecap. "Still, wouldn't it be perfect, him knowing the exact secret that would throw me out of the running for top grades of the class? It has to be him."

"It doesn't fit with the letter," I tried explaining with reason. "The letter said that you wouldn't think of the blackmailer as anything else but a friend. It doesn't seem like you and Billy Williams are going to get BFF bracelets anytime soon."

"But…maybe the letter was just lying!" Sadie defended herself with, her cheeks blushing at such an illogical excuse. "Maybe...it was..."

The more she attempted to protest, the more unlikely it sounded. Even she knew it.

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

I almost forgot that we were still in school. The fact that I talked to someone for a full entire lunch period amazed me. My social life may still be in existence, thank heavens.

"Merlin's pants!" squealed Sadie as she rushed to grab her book bag. "We're going to be late for our classes!"

Of course, because that's so much more vital than the task at hand. But still, I couldn't blame her. She was a Ravenclaw through and through.

_Good to know her priorities are in check._

"Come on, let's go!" she pleaded, descending down the ladder at lightening speed. I followed along, but not as urgent. Because I was a Gryffindor, I didn't give a shit whether I made it to class or not. Rebelling was just another form of bravery (or at least in my world, it is).

"We'll pick this up again another time, okay?" Sadie started walking to her next class, not even looking behind for my thumbs up. I just stood there, looking stupid and alone. The usual.

"Of course." I sarcastically muttered to myself, shrugging my shoulders. "Just call me the patron saint of troubled strippers."

I finally found the sense to start journeying to class. My route was neither long nor short, but it got me to Defense Against the Dark Arts just in time. After shoving my way through the waves of entering students, I dutifully sat next to Frank.

As he whipped his head around to face me, his dark hair ruffled. He genuinely looked pleased to see me, quite a rarity to me. "Hey Lily!"

"Hi Frank," I greeted back, habitually setting my books on the surface of the desk. "How's Alice?"

"Would you stop that!?" The happiness was gone from his voice. He was defensive now, and even pouted—probably unintentionally—for the effect. "Your make it seem as if we're the reincarnation of Romeo and Juliet!"

"Hm, nah, too complex," I mused with a pensive look. "You guys are more on the level of Mickie and Minnie."

"Thanks. They're awfully adorable." Ooh, Frank with the sarcasm. Ouchie. "But it might interest you to know, that I'm already ordered to set her up with someone else."

The Frank and Alice wedding plans were already crashing before my eyes. "Who?"

"Buff Rogers." His voice was traced with an emotion I couldn't quite place. "And the rest of his guys want the Alice's friends, and they think that I have the persuasion skills to do that. I mean, honestly."

"I know right? You have absolutely no persuasion skills at all!" I tried to supply in attempts of cracking some humor. Frank's sourpuss look was getting a little bit tiring. My joke certainly didn't turn that frown upside down. Quick, subject change! "But Buff Rogers? Boy Frank, you really do get around."

Frank's gulp was almost audible to the ear. I was mildly entertained at the expense of his anxiety. Wow, I was truly a sick creature, wasn't I?

"You've managed to get Hogwarts' poster children for steroids on your ass in less than a month," I lips curled upward, in an almost I-pity-you smirk. "Have fun, you social climbing newb."

He muttered something incoherently under his breath, but before I could have the chance to ask what he was saying, the lesson already began. Professor Stilems entered the class with a smile on his face.

The class was rather short, but fun. They always were. It was a known fact that Professor Stilems was one of the best teachers of Hogwarts. A little dueling here, a tad bit of learning there—and then the class was done. Before it all wrapped up, I closed my book, then noticed that there was a visitor standing at the door.

Celia Stilems.

"Headmaster wants to see you, Samuel." The snarky fifth year announced to Professor Stilems, her father, in the most disrespectful manner ever. She shook the bangs of her black Stilems hair while glaring at the man.

Most of the students were conversing amongst themselves, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the awkward father-daughter moment. But pathetically, Frank and I were engrossed by the scene.

"How many times have I asked you, Celia, not to call me Samuel?" The professor pleaded, looking helplessly at his daughter's cold countenance. "Could you just—"

"Whatever. Dumbledore needs to see you." Celia rolled her Stilems-inherited blue eyes.

Sighing, Professor Stilems then stood up from his desk, dismissed the class, and followed his daughter out into the hall. Little bits of their argument could be heard from the classroom, something that I had to restrain from eavesdropping on. Did I have no life at all!?

"Can you say family love?" I commented, referring to the recent scene we just witnessed.

"Wonder why his daughter hates him." Frank wondered thoughtfully. "Seems like a cool dad."

"Well, you never know." I murmured in a teasing tone, turning dramatically deep for the effect. "Stilems may end up being one of those fiends who kick puppies and kittens to the curb."

We both exited the classroom, chatting cheerfully to one another on how each other's day went. Frank told me the most invigorating story of how he got smack-talked by a painting. Of course, I couldn't really divulge what I did today. Helping the Dirty Mistress of Hogwarts wasn't exactly dinner chitchat.

If word of it got out, Frank would probably have me committed, and Sadie would most likely kill me—

"LILY!" a voice screamed from behind.

_I didn't do it_!

Immediately, I turned around to find Sadie on the other side of the hall, frantically waving her hands in the air like she was on fire. People milling around her started throwing her suspicious glances—for either talking to me, or just looking plain weird.

Before Frank had a chance to throw me a questioning look, I gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder, like "real" men do. "See you later, Frank."

"Ow!" he responded.

After unintentionally abusing Frank in a friendly manner, I strode across the floor to meet up with the waving brunette seventh year. She was still waving like a maniac. Didn't her arms get tired?

"I thought that you wanted our meetings about your _business_ to be private." I pointed out upon arrival. I wasn't angry per say—heck, I was flattered. It was refreshing that being seen with me was not the biggest embarrassment at school anymore.

"Well, this is an emergency!" She stopped waving her hands, giving me an alarming look. "It has to do with stupid Williams!"

Her clenched fists indicated that she would explode with anger at any second. We were females; we were emotionally unstable dynamite. I then took hold of her arm and guided her down a secluded hall. "Ok, what happened?"

"Ugh! That Billy Williams, he has some nerve, that he has." Sadie retorted redundantly, her nostrils flaring. "This is exactly what he did…"

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

**SADIE'S POV**

"Well done, Miss Wickers! Ten points to Ravenclaw!!" squealed Professor Flitwick after witnessing me levitate a large sofa around the room. Truthfully, I think he enjoyed awarding his own House points rather than watching his students improve.

Everyone muttered snootily, envying my vast improvement over everyone in the class. These moments of jealousy and pride were what I lived for.

"I bet you'd do even better with a bed." A strong voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

My proud smile instantly turned into a horrified frown. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut for clarity before turning around to behold the stranger. He couldn't possibly have meant what I thought he meant.

Before me was the ever so arrogant Billy Williams, throwing me a most rakish grin with a suggestive eyebrow raise. _Oh Merlin, he did mean it_. Dread filled my veins, but I couldn't lose face. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Unable to control my emotions, I slapped him hard in the face. The audience of students were laughing in response to my rash action, and Billy's shocked expression.

"Miss Wickers! What have you done?!" Flitwick gasped in the horror at his star pupil's impropriety. "Five points from Ravenclaw."

"That won't be necessary, Professor." Billy was soothing the place I had slapped. It was splotchy and red—good. "I deserve it."

He face me with a smile before turning back to his seat. A suggestive smile that guarded a hidden secret. A smile that basically sang a sing-a-long to, _'I know something you don't know!_'

I was chilled to the bone for a moment.

I had to tell Lily. Everything that had just happened should've solidified that Williams was the bloody perpetrator in the whole blackmailing act! He insulted me, smiled at me, caused me to get in trouble…

And made me lose five points from Ravenclaw!

^^^^^^^^^^#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#^^^^^^^^^^

**LILY'S POV**

….and he's been acting weird around me ever since." Sadie concluded her wonderful tale of a Charms class gone completely bonkers.

"How so?" I asked. Something about her attitude seemed oddly familiar to me for some reason.

"Well for starters," she began with an irritated scowl. "He smiles at me like an idiotic moron. And I've caught him staring at me like…he knows something I don't know and he's damn proud of it. God, the nerve!"

Why on earth did that sound so familiar to me? "Sounds pretty harmless."

"_Pretty harml_ess?! No! He's the blackmailer, Lily! I just know it! This proves it!" Her stubborn tone implied that she would refuse to accept any other possibility. She really wanted to take this bloke down.

"I'll look into it," I assured her, although I didn't really know how exactly to "look into it". It just sounded like the appropriate detective thing to say. "But first, I need some information from you about your…erm, _job_."

"_Shhh_!" Sadie shushed harshly, looking like she wanted to stuff me into a box. "Are you crazy?! Not here in the public!!"

Forcefully, she yanked me by the arm, leading us both to a large painting of a bowl of fruit. She instinctively tickled the pear, causing the painting to open as a door that led to the Kitchens. Sadie then pulled me in for a private little chat.

"Ok," Sadie began speaking, calm with the relief of privacy. "What were you goin—_oh Beanie_!"

I was puzzled, and I hope she knew it. I didn't quite know what a "Beanie" was, maybe a new sort of curse word? The mystery was finally solved when a quirky little house elf appeared out of thin air.

"Young Mistress!" greeted the creature with in the happiest tone. "How is you doing today?"

"I'm very well, Beanie." Sadie replied back with a comely smile. Her eyes then flickered to me. "Beanie, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is my friend, Beanie."

Beanie bowed down to me, which was extremely odd. I was never one to bow down to—throw stuff at, yes. But never bow down. I thanked him with whatever awkward smile I could muster up. I've never had a different species of creature appraise me in such a manner.

Beanie then returned his attention back to Sadie. "Young Mistress shouldn't talk of such things! You are my true Mistress, I serve you!"

"Oh, nonsense Beanie." Sadie chided warmly. "Now, Lily and I have a few things we need to discuss. Is it okay if we stay here for a while?"

"Whatever Young Mistress's heart desires!!" Beanie trilled as though it were his biggest dream come true. House elves were a strange bunch of folk. Sickly cheerful to the core.

"Cool." she replied, bringing me to a small round table by the fire. We huddled closely next to each other, speaking in whispery tones.

"So, what was your—"

"_Young Mistress_!"

Sadie was instantly interrupted by a large silver platter that was suddenly thrust in our faces. The plate awkwardly teetered clumsily for it was too big for Beanie's petite form to carry. The plate consisted of an assortment of cookies, cakes, and other small pastries imaginable.

"For you!" Beanie squeaked, eager to please. "Most tasty, they are!"

"Aw, Beanie, you didn't have to. I already said we didn't need anything." Sadie politely responded. "Thank you, though."

Beanie just clapped joyfully to himself before leaving the area. What, no elfish dance? No leprechaun leap? No spirit fingers? And he calls himself a house elf.

"What a nauseatingly helpful little creature." I remarked, observing as Beanie danced with himself to a beat of his own rhythm in a lonely corner.

"Been that way ever since I liberated him." Sadie responded, looking upon the elf with a sort of soft, maternal look. "Since then, he still takes orders from me even if I don't want him to."

"He's the one who's been getting my letters from my clients." she continued, whispering softly.

"And he doesn't tell?" I asked.

"Nope, I asked him never to tell a soul about me." Sadie smiled at how smoothly her operation worked out. "Since he's still taking my orders, he promised not to tell."

"Hmmm." I hummed ponderingly. _Maybe_ _I should liberate a house elf into serving me platters of desserts_.

"Ok," Sadie finally whispered, even though everyone at Hogwarts was definitely out of earshot in these lonesome Kitchens. "What were you going to ask me?

"Well, let's start off with your most recent customers? Or...um…which clients are your regulars?"

Wow, I was terrible at this interrogating thing.

Sadie stared off contemplatively, her eyes squinting deep in thought. "You don't have to worry about the recent ones. They barely notice a thing. I think my regular clients are the ones to watch out for."

I could tell this would be about the strangest conversation I would ever witness in my entire life. "I'm all ears."

From her twisted lips, I could see that she was sucking the inside of her lower lip nervously. "The list starts with Lucius Malfoy,"

"Ew." I commented casually. "Why?"

"Well," Her eyes guiltily and hesitantly reached mine. "He's rich."

With a shrug, I then nodded. There was no point in acting surprised anymore. I had to look at this through a stripper's point of view. The boy did have his big bucks.

Sadie continued listing with a tap on her cheek. "Then, it's Sirius Black."

Once again, I shuddered. She saw my reaction and gave me an understanding little smirk.

"Trust me, I don't like most of them either. But I really have no choice." She replied, yet barely seemed bitter at all. Maybe after all the years of bedding Hogwarts' richest, nothing mattered that much anymore.

"After that is Peter Pettigrew—"

"Oh, that is just _nasty_!" I cried out. Peter Pettigrew was where I drew the line.

"Oh, you're telling me," she remarked with an irritating shudder of her own. "He squeaks when he gets eager."

I fought my hardest to block out whatever obscene mental images plaguing my mind, and returned my attention back to Sadie.

"And basically, that's all I can recall." she concluded, crestfallen. "But they hardly seem bright enough to pull off something like this."

True. I couldn't really picture Black pulling off something as maniacal as this. Even if he was an evil bastard, he didn't seem the type to disorient his playmates.

"Don't worry, I'll look into them." I assured her when I saw her face crestfallen.

"And Billy!" Sadie reminded urgently. "Don't forget about him!"

How could I forget?

"Hakuna Matata." I stated with the wave of my hand, dismissing myself from the premises. I needed some time to think about this case, and that meant not having any of Sadie's 'Let's-kill-Billy-Williams' commentary.

As I walked across the carpeted floor to reach the exit, I noticed Beanie shaking a bag of coins and swaying vibrantly to the _jingle-jangle_ noises the bag produced. He looked like a freaky tribal bunny who just drank a Red Bull.

_Ok, scratch the whole Elf Liberation thing. Way too creepy for me._

I could tell it was almost time for dinner, for dinners, for a legion of house elves came fluttering out of no where starting to prepare food. Quickly, I exited out and headed my way to the Great Hall.

Students were already emerging from every direction possibly, trying to reach the same destination I was walking toward. No one paid the slightest bit of attention to me. I kept following the crowd, until a hand reached my shoulder from behind.

"Hey Lily." Frank caught up with me, walking beside me and keeping the same pace. I actually had a walking buddy? This year was unexpected in so many ways.

"Frank." I greeted back with a smirk. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, just trying to avoid Buff and his abnormally large friends." He answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, the usual."

Yeah, usual. If _I_ had Damien Perkins' gang on my ass, I'd be pissing myself silly.

He lightly kept up the conversation. "What about you?"

"Well," I started, trying to think of something interesting to supply. I couldn't exactly tell him I spent the last hour interrogating a notorious stripper, so I opted for something a tad bit more casual. "I witnessed a house elf dance to the beat of money."

Frank chuckled, shooting me an amused look. "I'm not even going to ask."

I smiled happily. _Good_.

As we arrived within the Great Hall, nearly everyone was already seated and eating. I cast a quick side glance at Frank, watching as his eyes flickered to Alice Perkins and her friends, then quickly darted back. Alice was doing the same with him.

I grinned merrily to myself. Frank Longbottom, what a heartbreaker.

Plopping down next to Frank at the table, I couldn't help but notice Sadie sitting quietly at the Ravenclaw table. My eyes traced over the many Ravenclaws already seated, and found Billy Williams, staring straight at Sadie.

Instinctively, I could tell that Sadie was particularly taciturn because of the pressure of Billy's stare upon her. When she finally got the nerve to look straight at him, he just foolishly waved his hands and sneered knowingly.

Sadie once again ducked her head down, figuring out that slight communication was not a fabulous idea.

_Hmmm, what an odd greeting to a supposed rival._

Billy was pensively staring down at his food, then he glanced up at Sadie with a teasing smirk. A smirk that looked as though he knew something she didn't know. Or, that he knew something she didn't want _him_ to know.

* * *

Dear Readers,

The element of Veronica Mars is starting to appear through the cases, as seen in the one right now:) Hope you liked the chapter! Any questions, comments, favorite things?...Review it! Thank you all so much for reviewing!

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	9. Captive of the Heart

"Chapter 9: Captive of the Heart

_I'm never becoming a hooker, _I thought to myself, huffing down the hallway to reach the one person who evacuated the Great Hall just moments earlier. I didn't know Sadie could run so fast. But given her public embarrassment, I guess sudden athletic speed was possible.

My 'almost-to-the-point-of-cardiac-arrest' heart nearly screamed for joy when I saw her hunched over in a corner, her tight, hair bun almost falling out of place as she sobbed. I panted for breath, stopping right next to her with a worried expression on my face. "There...you are!"

The devastated girl looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. This would've looked like the picture-perfection of a sad, little lost girl, if only the object in her hands wasn't so frickin weird. A pair of black furry handcuffs adorned with the words 'Naughty Girl' in rhinestone gems. I shook my head pityingly at Sadie, who was sobbing over the fluffy handcuffs.

I know, kinky handcuffs? That was my first expression when I first saw them earlier in the Great Hall...

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(Earlier in the Great Hall)

"You know Longbottom, undressing Alice Perkins with your eyes won't get you anywhere..." I remarked, staring at my friend's line of vision. His trustful, brown eyes were trained on the pretty brunette who was sitting near the end of the table. He looked positively enamored. And I loved every chance I got to make fun of him for it.

His eyes forced themselves to snap back to me with a snippy look. "Lily, you and your bluntness. I wasn't looking at Alice, anyway."

"What were you eyeing then? The roast beef?" I asked with a snort, continuing. "And if you didn't notice, she stared back."

"Really?!" Frank hopefully chirped in an excited tone.

"Gotcha." I smirked triumphantly in the glory of Frank's blushing face. Sometimes the boy was just too easy.

It was like any regular dinner in the Great Hall. There was talking, there was eating. Except, eating at Hogwarts was sort of like eating at an all you can eat buffet. It was such a wonder we weren't all a million pounds heavy. Honestly. I looked to my classmates, wondering how people could chat so easily, and consume so much without--

"_AHHHH!_" a voice broke through the air.

Well, there goes a regular dinner. Everyone in the room shifted in their seats to get a glimpse at the new scandal. Wow, high school never gets old. Ever heard of MYOB?

Shamefully, I turned around as well, because everyone was laughing. That couldn't be a good sign. Laughter amongst my classmates equaled terror for another student.

My eyes widened when I recognized the figure they were all snickering at. Her hair was matted with food, but she still retained that librarian look with her bun and glasses. Sadie.

On her plate, a pair of black fluffy handcuffs suddenly appeared. Strange, I know. It gets even better. The words 'Naughty Girl' gleamed from the luminance of the candles above. Considering that the beholder of the handcuffs was Sadie Wickers, Bambi Girl Wonder, everyone thought that her in possession of such a kinky object was a matter of hysterical laughter.

Billy Williams's being the loudest of them all.

"Geez Wickers, is there something that we don't know that you'd like to tell us?!" Billy asked while laughing, basking in the supportive laughter of those around him.

Sadie looked at him as if she'd been slapped in the face. In that moment, she showed many emotions at the same time: anger, shock, worry, fear, and embarrassment. She looked like a slot machine of emotions, never able to settle on one stable expression.

Quickly she rose from her seat, gave Billy a deathly glare (which he returned with a cheeky grin), and ran out of the Great Hall. The fact that she brought the handcuffs with her made people laugh even more.

I remembered days like that. When people would laugh at me, for tripping or some other insignificant action. It wasn't fun to hold it in. It wasn't easy either.

"I have to go." I announced to Frank, following Sadie's path to find her before she jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

Still, I wondered, what honestly just happened?

* * *

"Are you okay?" I hesitantly questioned, shuffling closer to her. I didn't know if she was one of those girls who went all emo-nuts after public embarrassment, or attacked. Hopefully, it wasn't the latter.

"No." Sadie sobbed. Okay, she was a sobber. That I could deal with. "How would you feel if you were just publicly humiliated in front of the whole school?"

"Been there." I pointed out, sitting beside her in the little corner. I felt as though I hadn't had a real heart-to-heart in a long time. My skills were getting pretty rusty.

"Oh--I'm sorry," she stuttered, almost as if forgetting who she was talking to. "It's just...I don't know why this is happening! Everything is going wrong! This is my last year at Hogwarts, and I really don't want to remember it as the year that I—"

"Hey!" I interjected her babbling. She fell into silence. "Sadie, this will all blow over soon. Tonight, Black will probably do something stupid and everyone will forget that this ever happened."

"But that still doesn't exempt the fact that someone knows that I'm…you know." Sadie's tears welled up again. Mental note: bring hanky next time.

In a strange moment of rare Lily-tenderness, I gave her a hug. A true friend hug. The kind that girls gave each other just because they had no other clue as to how to comfort the other person.

"Sadie," I said with a stable voice. Being a friend again gave this year such a change of pattern. First Frank, now Sadie. I wondered what Tessa might be thinking of me, finally jumping back on track again. Looking out for other people other than myself. "I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. We will find out who it is, don't worry."

Sadie sniffled. "Thanks Lily, you're such a good friend."

I almost laughed out loud. But didn't, out of respect. It felt nice to be called something that didn't have the words "bitch" or "slut" in it.

"You know what, I'm starved." Sadie remarked, staring at a piece of chicken that landed on her shoulder. She flicked it off with a scrunch of her nose. "My whole dinner exploded on me and now I'm in the mood for something chocolatey. Kitchens?"

Slowly, I smiled, "Sure."

We headed to the seclusion of the Kitchens, which was such a serene setting. The fireplace and all were so cozy, it was no wonder the house elves enjoyed working here. Hell, _I_ would love to work here.

"I wonder where Beanie is tonight," I joked as I took a sip of hot chocolate from a steaming mug. "I could use some service, right about now."

"He usually goes out dancing tonight." Sadie casually commented while dipping her fork into a chocolate cake. I waited for her to laugh, but there was nothing.

_No comment_.

"If you don't mind me asking," I inquired while tracing the edge of the mug with my fingers. "Do the handcuffs have any significance to them?"

Sadie mused on this. She had a look of concentration on her face, trying to remember what was so special about these raunchy handcuffs.

"I honestly have no idea. I usually leave all of my equipment her—"

"Hey Sadie!" I interrupted, distracted by the mail bin behind her. "You have a letter."

She rolled her eyes. "Not again."

I handed her the envelope with the words _Dirty Mistress_ scribbled on the front. Gingerly, Sadie opened the letter and read its contents.

"_**Dirty Mistress**_," she began, her eyes narrowing suspiciously on the writing.

"_Maybe I wasn't right about you being a smart girl after all."_

Those words were all it took for Sadie to freak out. This letter was from the black mailer.

"_Did you like your little present at dinner? I told you, there would be consequences if you tried to stop me. I guess you chose to defy my orders, and now you will pay_. _So Sadie, what do you value most? Your secret or your freedom? Even though I value freedom above all, you've held me captive of the heart with love_. _Now that you know what I'm capable of doing, I'm sure that you've changed your mind_. _I would really hate to think of what would happen if I get a little "chatty" Good bye love…for now…_"

Finishing the letter, Sadie was flushed with anger and determination.

"Wow, did this guy pop out of the most demented romance novel, or what?"

"He is going down." Sadie seethed with a look of fierce determination. She looked like a warrior women contemplating her battle strategy. I certainly would hate to be on her bad side.

"Great. So what's your plan of destruction?" I asked with eagerness.

Sadie weighed her options in her head. Then, with a conclusive nod, she uttered the words, "Does the death of Billy Williams sound good to you?"

She looked stronger than ever before. Forget the previous embarrassment episode in the Great Hall. Sadie was back with a vengeance. Targeted at one extremely, unlucky bastard.

"Sucks to be him." My smirk matched Sadie's as we left the Kitchens to hunt. We were bitches on a hunt. Don't mess with us.

* * *

I could tell dinner was already over from the ocean of students emerging through the halls towards their dormitories. Revenge Warrior Sadie instantly regressed back to Little Bambi once she saw the public again. She hid behind me as we walked.

_Yeah, welcome to my world._

We hid behind the shadows like the creepers we were until we found our prey, wandering in the open like a dumb sheep. The Ravenclaw jerk was walking casually along, unaware that two girls were tracking him. Good, all for a better ambush. After the halls were finally cleared, leaving just the three of us, Sadie stepped out of the shadows into his line of vision and started to corner him threateningly.

"Williams." she snarled at Billy, her dark eyes looking like hell pits.

He turned around with an almost genuinely amused look, smiling. "Wickers."

"Jackass." I came out of no where.

His smile then frowned. Typical. "Evans?!"

"Enough with the name game shit!" Sadie shrieked, facing Billy in a ruthlessly cold manner. "Look, we know that you know."

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, do I know?" Billy asked in an arrogant tone. Was he asking for a death wish? Because Sadie clearly was not playing around.

"Don't play dumb with us," I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh, he's not playing." Sadie commented, her eyes never leaving his. The heat between them was so tangible that I felt nearly engulfed in their anger.

"Why don't you go back to the library and read a book!" he suggested in a degrading tone. Stupid male. "Or better yet, why don't you put those handcuffs to good use and strangle them around your neck."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you, you lousy jerk!"

"Slut!"

"Bastard!"

"Attention whore!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Asshole!"

For some reason, this turned quite amusing from where I was standing. Watching two of Hogwarts' brightest pupils duking it out in a vulgar manner. Tsk tsk.

Both Sadie and Billy were face to face, their eyes with relentless determination for domination over the other. Even in smack downs, they had their damn competition.

His eyes, one playfully cocky, were now filled with fire as he looked at her. His smile turned into a straight line as he stepped up in front of her, face to face. "This is getting us no where. What the hell do you even want from me?"

"You know exactly why we're here!" Sadie countered, preparing for another battle.

"Obviously I don't!" he complained as though she were a mental woman.

"I know your secret, Williams. You've known…it's always been _me_." Sadie released with bitter honesty. Now we were getting somewhere.

For a second, Billy's hateful expression now turned into one that conveyed 'Oh shit'. Good. "How did you find out?"

Sadie smirked triumphantly, gleeful that she finally had the upper hand. "I have my ways."

I waved at him like an eager little school girl, and he glanced at me warily. Yea Williams, fear me.

"I just...don't understand it," she sighed, sounding perplexed all of a sudden. "Why?"

Billy then gazed at her with shock that could power an entire lightening storm. "Do I even need a reason?"

As if hearing his question for the first time, she suddenly crinkled her eyebrows in a 'WTF?' manner, and looked at him as though he were the dumbest animal on the planet, "What kind of question is that?! You're damn well right, you need a reason. You need to explain to me why you would go to such lengths to destroy my reputation. Why?!"

"Wait," he put a hand in the air to halt, and continued. "What are you—"

"Is it because when everyone finally knows, I'll be knocked out the running for highest grades and you will be the dominant one?! Is that it?!"

"Wickers, I have no ide—"

"Or is it because you hate me that much that you'd feel the need to spread my most darkest secret? Has our loathing actually heightened to that intensity?!"

"No—"

I watched as any normal bystander would. I knew now the conversation just existed between these two people, and I was basically invisible. No problem. I wouldn't want to have been involved in such a spat. It looked like it was about to end messily.

"You must really hate me, don't you Williams?" Sadie glared at him, daggers of hatred thrown from her eyes.

"No, Wickers—"

"Then _what_?!" she screamed in exasperation, wanting to know the horrible reason behind this game of black mail. Why he would ever do such a thing. How he could ever have such resources. Why he was sadistic enough to do it. Everything.

He took in her appearance for a moment, then looked to the ceiling for assistance. Nothing came, except for a sudden inspiration that rejuvenated his body. When he was finally ready, he looked intensely at her, and drew her near. "I thought you knew, Wickers."

"Knew wha—"

Billy interrupted her by kissing her straight on the mouth. Hard.

Literally, my jaw dropped. I had a feeling it would end messy, but not _this_ messy.

As they continued sucking face while I was currently in the room (I kept my gagging to a minimum), there was still that lingering question in the air I was wondering. If he loved her and all, then why the heck would he ever blackmail her? Was he even the blackmailer?

When they were ready to come up for air, Billy released Sadie from the kiss and stared into her eyes with shame.

"I love you."

And they say that love makes the world go round. More like screws things up.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	10. Unpredictable Love

Chapter 10: Unpredictable Love

Sadie looked completely dizzy after removing herself from Billy. Dizzy, dazed, confused. And no, she was not experiencing the aftermaths of an extremely potent drug. Just Billy Williams's lips upon her was enough to keep her feeling doped up. In a bad way, she kept reminding herself.

I, however, was trying to recover from the sudden turn of events, still astounded that I just witnessed mouth-rape and was not screaming for the hills yet. After that passionate kiss, I couldn't help but wait for the romantic music to swell, the lovey-dovey wind starting to breeze by, and Sadie hopping into Billy's arms where he would sweep her off her feet and ride off into the distance to a future of happiness, joy, love—

_SLAP! _

That certainly did not sound romantic._  
_

"Ah shit!" snarled Billy, trying to alleviate the spot on his cheek from Sadie's vicious slap. "What the fuck was _that_ for?!"

"What was it for?!" Sadie questioned, as though it would be abominable not to. "You deserved it, you smug bastard!"

"You wanted to know and I told you!" Billy argued back, getting into another daily battle of the wits with Sadie. Wow, they really needed to get hobbies. "Can't help you if you didn't like the truth."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to rape me via lips right after!" she shrieked in reply, pulling her lips into a grimace to further prove her point.

I backed away, not wanting to witness another lovers' quarrel. I came here with the intent of finding a blackmailer, and now I was watching as a girl and a guy--who both clearly had 'sexual tension' tattooed on their friggin' faces--engage in war. This was not what I signed up for.

"A kiss is not considered rape, Wickers." Billy crossed his arms, looking both amused and entertained. A terrible combination. By the smile that had taken over his face, I could tell that Billy was satisfied with the kiss.

Sadie shuddered with disgust. "Don't look at me like that, you prick."

"Oh, come on Wickers. Admit it, you love me too, don't you?" he grinned mischievously at her, willing her to answer compliantly.

"Total opposite of yes." she defiantly stated as if the idea was the most ridiculous thing ever thought up of.

Expecting to look hurt from that rejection, Sadie's refusal only seemed to fuel the fire of his desire in his eyes. "Don't deny it. We're perfect for each other."

"Are we now?" She didn't even attempt to suppress an eye roll at such an assumption.

"Yes, I mean, hate is basically love…in a weird way." Billy supplied, but ended up looking completely lost. Wow. "Besides the point, you're my soul mate, Wickers."

In response, she shook her head in disbelief. "If you were really my 'soul mate', then why do you tease me, argue with me, and torture me during school? What the hell is that all about!?"

I could tell we weren't going to get any substantial work done at this rate. Oh well, I should probably take up Extreme Couples Therapy at this point...

"Or how about," Sadie continued testily, caught up in her pent-up fury tirade. "Earlier, during dinner when I was humiliated in front of the whole school? Why was it that you were the one laughing the loudest?"

"Because it was funny!" Billy cracked up, as if his reasoning was obvious. "But I still love you."

Sadie gave a rather defeated sigh in response, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything remotely relevant to her case from him. She thought she caught him. She thought she had caught the black mailer. But it turns out instead, she had caught her soul mate from hell, instead.

I found myself tickled quite curious, as well. We had been so sure that it was Billy who blackmailed Sadie. Everything led up to him.

"What about that time in Charms, when you said I'd do better with a _bed_?"

A skeptical look flashed through his eyes, turning into a disapproving grimace. "Can't you take a compliment, Wickers? Why did you freak out when I said that to you, I was only trying to be friendly."

Sadie then blanched at the question. She wasn't going to take any chances of him finding out her other job. Too risky. If he laughed at the handcuffs, imagine how even more obnoxiously horrible he'd be if he found out her stripper status. Ruthlessly, she said, "You being friendly is as unlikely as me loving you."

"Ah, you'll come around Sadie, I know you will."

"Always a presumptuous idiot." she ticked derisively, her dark eyes darting over to him.

"And you'll always be the prissy bitch," he reasoned with a strangely calmness. "We make quite the pair, eh?"

"Shut up!" Sadie barked. "How about the time when I slapped you and you said that you deserved it? Care to explain that?"

"I don't think you'd really understand," Billy began in a rather crestfallen tone, but then became abnormally romantic and cheesy in the next instance. "I felt I deserved your slap because I've kept my feelings for you bottled up inside of me. But now that I've revealed all, I love you all the more! Care to kiss again?!"

She shot him a strict look. "No."

I felt the need to just grab Sadie by the hair and drag her out. Nothing was getting accomplished at this rate. A blackmailer was not confirmed, only a crazy admirer.

_But if he isn't the blackmailer, than who is?_

"Wait," A look of suspicion finally crossed Billy's eyes, his gaze narrowing on Sadie with scrutiny. "Why do you want me to explain all of those things? I mean, I know that love is unexplainable ["Ew," Sadie muttered] but was the secret you thought I knew?"

Sadie and I simultaneously glanced at each other. I knew she was just about ready to run for the heavens, but I assured her with eye language that she just had to play it cool. Not let him suspect anything. Keep quiet. If he was smart, he'd just let silence stay silent.

Unfortunately, Billy took the silence into consideration with hope in his eyes. He triumphantly grinned, "I knew it, you love me too! _That's_ your secret, isn't it?!"

No, we only wish that life were that simple.

Chuckling dryly, Sadie then approached him closely with a delightful smile, nearing his face. Satisfied, he grinned, looking as though he were preparing for another make out session.

"When hell freezes over." she remarked icily through her teeth and then turned away from Billy cold, grasping my arm and departing as we made our escape. Well, that's one way to make an exit.

"Anything's possible, Wickers!" Billy shouted after her. "We're made for each other, you and I!"

As we walked away from the scene, I could tell that Sadie was truly still a bit freaked out by what just happened. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if my sworn enemy of many years just declaring his eternal love for me few minutes later.I'd most likely jump off the Astronomy Tower.

"Oh wait and another thing," Billy then shouted, calling back to Sadie. Wasn't her look of horrendous disgust enough to tell him she wasn't interested? Apparently not, judging by his pathetic puppy dog face. "Let's keep our love secret or else people will start to talk, and then I will be ruined."

_Isn't unpredictable love beautiful?_

She didn't answer, only fumed and power-walked faster. Which was bad for me, since she was basically dragging me across the floor. I didn't blame her for wanting to escape the view of Billy Williams. If she stuck around, he'd probably either start serenading cheesy love songs or insult her with passion.

Sadie stopped, looking at me with a confused expression. "Now what are we going to do?"

From her face, I could tell that she expected the blackmailer to be Billy, and she wanted it so badly. If he were, she wouldn't have to feel so hesitant about what was to come anymore. The blackmailer was still out there. And he was just itching to spill her secret.

"We're going to try again." I suggested with determination. Most likely my persistence was pissing her off, but that's all I really had left to offer her.

"Lily! We've tried everything!" Sadie shouted in angry reply. "I can't think of any potential leads!"

"Now are you sure?" I asked once more, watching her very closely. "Are you certain that _none_ of your clients have any clue to who you are?"

"Yes!" she replied back, her tone drastically changing into a desperate one. "I'm very discreet! In the letters I receive, in the letters I give back! Beanie's the one who gets the letters so people can't have possibly seen me! I don't know who in the world is so crazy enough to do this to me!!"

"Sadie! Stop ranting!!" I blurted unhelpfully. Someone get this girl a sedative. "Just calm down."

Attempting to "calm down", Sadie heaved angry breaths that sounded everything but calm. It wasn't until her flush of rage left her face that she turned to me. Although she looked less angry than earlier, she still had that 'I want to hurt something' countenance about her.

"How about we just go over what we know," I supplied, hoping she wouldn't hurt me. She was a highly emotionally charged girl at the moment. I should beware. "Obviously creepy stalker blackmailer is absolutely infatuated with you. You guys are just friends, and he's loaded."

After listing down the factual evidence, I looked to Sadie hoping that even one of them inspired some thought in her. But unfortunately, she looked even more suicidal than usual.

"It's no use, Lily." she sadly remarked, straightening out her glasses with a sniffle. "Maybe I should just...do what he says and get it over with. I mean, it's just one more time, right?"

I seriously needed to slap this girl in the face. She could not even for a second think that she'd go to the scumbag for freedom. Just being imprisoned in a sick cycle such as that made me cringe, and I wasn't even the one getting threatened. "No, Sadie, we are going to figure this out. Don't let someone think that they can push you all because of a secret. Come on, let me see the letter again."

With a sigh, Sadie reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, unraveling it with squinted eyes. "Oh wait--this is the first one that the blackmailer gave me," she said in an apologetic tone, shaking her head slowly. "Hold on, I'll find you the one you want."

She gave me the letter to hold onto before she spilled the entire contents of her bag on the floor to search for the letter. An assortment of advanced schoolbooks tumbled forth, along with that pair of furry handcuffs hanging over it. It was moments like this that made me want to question the sanity of my Hogwarts life.

I opened the letter curiously, checking for something that I could've missed earlier or whatnot. As my eyes grazed the letter's entirety, they widened at the revelation--

_Wait a minute_.

"Found it!" Sadie exclaimed, holding out the letter that I originally asked for. But that wasn't necessary. I was beginning to think that everything was summed up from the first letter I just read. Could_ it be?_

"Lily?" Sadie asked cautiously, aware of my thinking face. Shocking, I know.

No matterhow strangely constipated I looked, my mind continued wrapping itself around what I had just realized_. But that's impossible!_

"Earth to Evans!" Sadie was basically dangling the letter in front of my face, trying to break her out of my reverie. It worked.

"Sadie," I spoke as though jumping out of a trance. "I think I know who it is."

Her face then turned drastically serious, her eyes interrogative as she inquired, "Really!? Who?"

I grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the opposite direction we were heading, my adamance getting the better of me. "Come on, we have to go."

"What?" Sadie panted, not having the time of her life being dragged by determined little me. "Lily, where are we going?"

"No time." I responded, turning a corner and then continuing straight forward to the certain portrait we needed to enter through.

"The Kitchens?!" Sadie asked out loud, recognizing the painting of the pear we were approaching. She clueless was about my hunch, which was good guessing she probably wouldn't have believed me until she saw visual evidence for it. She tickled the pear in the portrait, entering when the portrait swung open. Sadie was probably expecting to see a blackmailer parade around the Kitchens, but there was nothing. The room was dimmed by the nighttime, illuminated only by the firelight from the hearth.

"Wait," With a strange display of strength, Sadie whipped me around. "Tell me who it is--I have the right to know!"

"Sadie," I whispered, before hearing a shuffling in the corner. My suspicions were raised, and my senses heightened. The blackmailer was there, and I knew because my intuition was basically screaming that at me at high volume.

Also, he was about to drop a letter into the Dirty Mistress' letter bin, which was also an obvious giveaway.

Even though I knew it from the moment I read the letter, I was still just as shocked as Sadie looked. Her eyes were so wide I swore that they wre about to pop like a balloon from over-inflation. Sadie's hand went to her mouth, uttering in a horrified tone, "Oh. My--"

The blackmailer, caught off guard, screeched, "_Young Mistress!_ This is not what it is looking as!"

* * *

Dear Readers

Hope you guys were not too grossed out by the blackmailer in this whole ordeal. And right when you were about to say "the butler did it", no. It was the house elf :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Any favorite scenes, characters, quotes, etc? Review! More is on the way;)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

"_Oh_...my God," Sadie stammered, staring in complete bewilderment at her shrimpy former house elf, caught red handed with an envelope in his bony little fingers. Literally, time stood still. It felt like watching one of those disturbing movies with your best friend, and he or she just happened to press the pause button at a seriously scarring moment. Not pretty.

"Yeah..." I suspected it was Beanie from the evidence I gathered after reading the letter. The shock was slowly leaving. "This is kind of awkward."

Never in my years at Hogwarts would I ever believe I'd be involved in a case concerning the troubles of a stripper, and her horny, house elf blackmailer. Actually, scratch that. I should've expected this. Hogwarts is just creatively random like that.

"But Beanie!" Sadie shouted out. She was obviously still panicked. And grossed out. Who wouldn't be? "How c-could you…w-why?"

"_Why_?!" Beanie squeakily screeched, his eyes augmenting to the size of melons. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights _actually_ caught in the headlights. Kind of ugly, not going to lie. "Because I love you."

I scoffed, unintentionally I swear. But seriously, how many times did Sadie need to hear that repetitive phrase today? First she heard it from Billy, who is basically the Ravenclaw antichrist in her eyes. Next, Beanie, a wrinkly house elf who reaches her mid thigh.

This will certainly be a memorable day, that was for sure.

"Always have been ever since the day you freed me," Beanie continued, reminiscently. His basketball-sized eyes suddenly turned dreamy, making him look even creepier than usual.

Sadie didn't know what to say to that. Sure, when Billy pledged his love for her, she just continued to loathe him forever. Now, she was definitely lost for words. Because who had ever heard of a house elf being in love with a human? I certainly haven't.

But everything floating around in my head made sense. Everything I gathered from reading the letter earlier began to make sense...

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

(A few moments earlier…)

**LILY'S POV**

"…Come on, let me see the letter again."

Sadie reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh wait--this is the first one that the blackmailer gave me," she said in an apologetic tone. "Hold on, I'll find the one you want, hold on."

She dropped her bag full of books and began piling them all out, trying to retrieve the most recent letter.

Waiting for Sadie to uncover the letter that I wanted, I unwrapped the folded piece of paper trying to see if I could get anything out of it.

_Dear __**Dirty Mistress**__,_

_I have been aware of your services for a long time, but I feel as though I am not worthy enough to be in the company of you,_

Wow, that's an interesting thing to point out. Observation #1.

_It's not that I do not have the required 100 Galleons, (I've been saving for so long just to have you) I do;_

So, the blackmailer has the money. Observation #2.

_I just feel that you would never accept me for who I was. You've never seen me as anything more than a friend but your friendship alone has helped me, along with some other things. I know that you will never see me in a sexual way,_

Wait, could it be—no, I have to keep reading. Let's not jump to any brash conclusions.

_but I have news for you, DM,_ _**I know who you are.**_

Well, obviously.

_I've noticed that you've been tired of this Dirty Mistress lifestyle of yours. I can see it in your eyes everyday at school. I've figured out that you've made more Galleons than ever imaginable from you job (how could you not? You're gorgeous! Who wouldn't want to be with you?) and that seems enough to make a girl with your reputation want to retire from this risky double life. But the problem with that is, I don't want you to retire._

_I've saved all my pay ever since I started working and all of the Galleons I have can ensure me numerous visits to you,_

Black mailer has a job…fascinating.

_If you try to get rid of the Dirty Mistress by quitting, I __**will**__ tell everyone your true identity._

_I just want you to remember, I know everything. __**I know who you are Sadie Wickers**__. And if you disobey my orders, then I'll let something precious slip out; something that you have kept so near and dear as a secret. I will tell everyone; your friends, your parents, your classmates, etc. You're a smart girl, you know what to do…_

"Found it!" Sadie exclaimed, holding out the letter that I originally wanted to investigate. But in the end, everything I needed to know was already staring me in the face this entire time. Merlin, am I oblivious.

"Lily?" Sadie cautiously asked me, probably a little freaked by my pensive mood.

How could I not notice this before?

"…_**but your friendship alone has helped me, along with some other things…"**_

What other things? Who has Sadie helped—

"…_**been that way ever since I liberated him…"**_

That little snippet of the conversation about Beanie instantly flashed through my mind, filling in yet another piece. _But that's impossible!_

"…_**since then, he still takes orders from me, even if I don't want him to…"**_

Could it really be? It sounded super unlikely though. And gross.

"Earth to Evans!" Sadie screamed while dangling the letter in front of my face, trying to break me out of my daze.

Impossible? _Maybe not._

"…_**He's the one who's been getting my letters from my clients…**_"

And just like that, I was completely certain in my suspicions. Those memories filled in just the right amount of blanks in my head to figure it out. Who the blackmailer was, and the motive.

"Sadie," I spoke with a calm, placid voice. "I think I know who it is…"

#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*

"Beanie," Shaking her head in disgust, Sadie looked beseechingly to the house elf before her. "Why would you do _this_? Embarrass, humiliate me, blackmail me..." Just to name a few.

"Because," Beanie began to reason, but started pacing around in a circle. He looked like a psychotic dog chasing his tail. "_You_ wouldn't listen. _You_ were going to quit. _You_ were going to stop everything I was working my whole Hogwarts duty for!"

"Were you the one," she continued. "Who…dinner….handcuffs?"

Beanie nodded, almost excitedly. "Look up."

Simultaneously, we both stared up at the ceiling of the Kitchens and saw something that we never noticed before. The ceiling wasn't actually a ceiling; it was as though they were looking at the floor of the Great Hall through a glass. One could see the undersides of the tables and the bottoms of the shoes of students who were walking across. I was so sure the floors I walked on were pure marble, but looking up from underneath told me a different story.

"All I did," Beanie explained, jumping up and down. Was he seriously proud of this? "Was find your seat and throw the cuffs at your plate from the underside of the Ravenclaw table."

So that's how the house elves refreshed the food at the Great Hall. They just levitated a new plate of food to the ceiling up to the table that needed it. Then, the plate that needed refilling would be replaced by the platter of food levitating up to the table. Easy access, just like that.

Although completely insane, the elf wasn't dumb. He was quite clever...in a sick way. But that did not pacify Sadie in the least bit. In fact, she looked as though she were about to incinerate her hair off.

"Why would you humiliate me like that?!" Sadie's face began flushing a deep red, in rage.

"You weren't listening!" Beanie reasoned with a crazed look in his eyes. "You got…_her_ to try to discover who I was so that you could take me down!"

He pointed a shaky finger to me, looking filled with disgust. Great, I face that repulsed look from everyone and _even_ a house elf? Do I get a break anywhere?

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Sadie demanded in uncontrollable agitation. "I hated being the Dirty Mistress! I hated that life! You knew it—why couldn't you just let it be?"

By this time, Beanie shook off the cute house elf appearance and transformed into a raving psycho freak. He was twitching and sweating, an obvious sign for insanity. I used to think house elves were actually quite adorable...until now.

Sadie certainly looked horrified at this transformation. Well, she had every right to be. He had the hots for her.

"But I had to get you to listen!" he defended himself with, shaking as though he had a huge case of the tremors. "I had to get you to be aware!"

"Aware of what?!"

The house elf then granted her with a soft look of compassion, almost tearing up. "Of our love, _Our love_!"

Wow, this was turning out to be like one of those cheesy soap operas...but worse.

"Our love?!" Her reply came in a scoff of disbelief. "Beanie, I don't _love_ you."

As those words processed through the house elf's mind, I saw a fire of anger ignite within his eyes, filling him with unrestrained rage. Rejection was a bitch, true; but Beanie was certainly one who did not take well to it.

"Yes!" Beanie argued, slapping himself on the forehead looking more than freakish. "Yes you do! I know you do! Ever since you freed me!!"

"Oh dear Merlin," Sadie looked up to the skies for the assistance that she needed so badly. "I only freed you because I _pitied_ you!"

Beanie stopped all his movements, all his twitching, and looked deceived and surprised.

"T-that's a lie!" Beanie argued back. "You lie, Young Mistress! Lie! Lie! Lie!!"

Sadie shook her head, having no pity for Beanie. He risked her reputation on the line, he was the one who would've ruined her life if she didn't sleep with him. Ew.

She threw a look of worriment at me. While Beanie was spasming himself into oblivion, what were we to do with him after? Sent him to a mental asylum was our best bet.

"How could you do this to me, Young Mistress?!" the house elf was tumbling psychotically on the floor, performing a whole array of gymnastics tricks to release his pent up anger. "How could you do this to us?! You tease me, Mistress Wickers!!"

From tumbling back and forth, he stopped, sobbing, and began banging his head against the wall like a mad man. I glanced at Sadie, to warn her to back away. Ok, now was probably the best time to bow out—

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" Beanie shouted with anger and rage, his livid eyes targeting vengefully on Sadie. "You must be punished, Young Mistress! Punished is what you shall be!!"

Sadie completely paled. Although elves were small, it was always known they held strong magic within them. One that the likes of us two girls would never even be close to defeating. It was safe to say that we had every right to start freaking out right now.

Beanie, now completely lunatic and psycho, now had his hands glowing with orbs of bright green fire. He glared towards Sadie's way, starting to pitch an orb of fire as punishment for breaking his heart.

"Um, what the hell?"

The mood of the room had completely changed in that one interruption. Almost as though the apocalypse had been abruptly adjourned. Beanie lowered his arms, relieving both Sadie and me. His revenge had been disrupted, and now he had an entirely new target in mind.

"Billy!" Sadie whispered urgently at the person who ambled into the room, completely dumbfounded by the scene before him. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Hey," Billy sounded entertained, smoothening his hair with confidence. "You called me by my first name!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. If anyone had to save her, did it have to be _him_? Was he even aware of the raging house elf trembling before him?

"_You_!" Beanie grunted, motioning towards Billy like a savage barbarian. After recovering from his frozen shock, he moved with a new determination in his mind. "_You're_ the one always looking at my mistress!"

"Excuse me?" Billy looked down at him as though the elf was a silly, little confused child. Oh how wrong he is...

"_You're_ the one who always watches her when you think no one else is!" Beanie began exclaiming, his eyes dawning with what he thought was realization. No, more like crazy assumptions, you psycho.

"Who _are_ you?!" Billy asked, raising a bewildered eyebrow.

"_You're_ the one who ruined the love of Mistress Wickers and me! You!" If Beanie thought

this was the only reason why Sadie didn't love him, he would just have to go in a time machine, and re-watch this entire catastrophe before I knocked some sense into him.

Billy obviously felt the same, for he began agitatedly, "Look, elf, listen here—"

"SHUT UP!" roared Beanie, his hands rejuvenating the orbs of destructive fire. "You will pay! For ever looking at my love without such permission!"

Billy stared as the little elf turned away from Sadie and started his pitch at him. The revenge was even fiercer this time. No matter how ridiculously funny this whole situation seemed from an outsider's view, I was actually feeling a bit scared. Beanie was messing with real, powerful magic—a kind that shouldn't be messed with. Finally, the elf threw the sphere of fire straight at Billy.

"_Reducto!"_

A sudden jet of light hit the Beanie's ball of fire, reducing it to nothing but harmless ashes in mid-throw.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

This time, the spell went straight into the chest of the elf, throwing him back by the mere force of it. Beanie was immediately paralyzed, but his eyes were darting everywhere madly.

Sadie drew her wand back from pointing at Beanie to her pocket. Shaking her head in disappointment, she said, "Oh Beanie."

"Come on," I suddenly said out of my silent stupor. "Let's bring him to Dumbledore."

Still a little confused, Billy offered to levitate the tiny elf's body as they left the Kitchens and journeyed to Dumbledore's office. It was the most awkward walk to the Headmaster's office I think I had ever endured. Mainly because of the stares we received from the people we passed.

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. Typical. Anything she saw as remotely strange, and she went into such a tizzy over it. "What in the world happened?!"

"We need Professor Dumbledore, immediately!"

Thankfully, McGonagall allowed us passage into the office without another word.

Quickly, we ascended the steps into Dumbledore's office, but had no time to be astounded by the wild features of his domain. We had a paralyzed house elf levitating with us, and we didn't need anymore distractions.

Luckily, Dumbledore was seated at his desk, as though waiting for us. Creepy.

"Mr. Williams, Ms. Evans, Ms. Wickers!" Dumbledore trilled as he observed our entrance. "What a pleasant surprise—Dear Merlin, what is _that_!?"

That was surprising. It took a lot to shock Professor Dumbledore.

"A maniac house elf, Professor." Billy explained. I was impressed he did so with a straight face. "We need to get him in a cage, I can tell he's going to wake up soon."

"Yes, right away." With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore instantly conjured up a cage where we placed Beanie within. It was true, he was waking up. The spell was wearing off, and he was sort of thawing.

I looked at Sadie in reassurance, for she seemed the one in most need of it. But Dumbledore immediately cleared his throat, and so we all gave our attention to him.

"Now," Dumbledore took a seat in his massive desk, looking at all of us placidly. "What, pray tell, caused this to happen?"

We all looked at each other. It was still bewildering how all of us got into this situation, but one by one we told our stories. And strangely, Dumbledore actually looked like he was believing us. No matter how ridiculous the story of a broken house elf's revenge was.

"Well," The headmaster sat back in his chair after all accounts were heard. "That was very—"

"LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!!"

The cage began shaking and rattling, which indicated Beanie was finally awake. And was even angrier than before. I saw glimpses of his dirty fingers trying to claw their ways out between the bars.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! It's not my fault!!" Beanie pleaded rabidly. I could already imagine his eyes ballooning out of his head. "It's Mistress Wickers' fault!!"

"And what, Beanie, did Ms. Wickers do to cause all of this?" Dumbledore calmly asked the unruly creature, which wasn't helping in the least bit because Beanie was still spasming crazily in the cage.

"It's not what she did that caused this!" Beanie roared—but in reality, sounded more like a shrill, woman scream. "It's who she is! I mean, who she _really_ is!!"

That was enough to make Sadie pale a frightening white. She hadn't anticipated on Beanie actually using her identity as ammo—and in front of Dumbledore! She'd be lucky if she were struck by lightening in that moment. The electricity would numb the utter humiliation.

"And who is she really?" Dumbledore encouraged to Sadie's dismay. What was with Dumbledore's whole 'good-cop, good-cop' routine? Beanie deserved a bit of the 'bad-cop' treatment.

"She's the—" Beanie smiled manically, but then was instantly yanked against the bars of the cage. Over and over again, he kept lurching back, playing a violent game of dodgeball with the cage bars, his head being the ball. "She's the—She's the—"

Ok, this was getting just a little bit too repetitive. I looked around, watching Billy's face expressing either shock or disgust—Dumbledore staring pensively, as usual—and Sadie, sighing in relief at Beanie's inability to say anymore.

Then it clicked. It was all Beanie's fault really—he _did_ promise her he would never tell. And in house elf world, a promise is always a promise.

"Enough!" demanded Dumbledore, rising from his seat to approach the cage. The house elf instantly stopped banging his head against the sides of the cage, and listened. This was not going to be pretty.

"Beanie the House Elf," Dumbledore began with, authority ringing throughout each word. "You are hereby expelled from your job as working at the Kitchens."

Loud and dreadful sobbing voiced from inside the cage.

"You are no longer permitted to step on the Hogwarts grounds again."

The cage was shaking uncontrollably, but the sobbing continued.

"You are to be moved to St. Mungo's where you are to be treated for insanity. And, no longer are you to see Ms. Wickers anymore—for good." Dumbledore concluded with, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose like a badass.

"NOOO!!" Beanie roared inside the cage, his voice teeming with absolute agony and hate.

"Fawkes," the headmaster called out, and a large, scarlet phoenix instantly appeared hovering at his side like a loyal companion. "Take him away."

Obeying the command with a click of the beak, Fawkes swooped in and grabbed the cage containing Beanie with sharp talons. Fawkes adjusted to the weight cage up, and flew out the window to St. Mungo's.

"I LOVE YOU, MY MISTRESS!!!" were the last words to be heard by Beanie, echoing out of the cage before the yells became inaudible. So that was the end of Beanie? Never to be seen from ever again?

We all looked at Sadie to dissect her reaction, but she kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"Ms. Wickers, will you be okay?" Dumbledore gently asked her, breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded us. "Will you need any help getting back to your dormitory?"

"I'll escort her back!" Billy immediately chimed in, more eager than...well, ironically, a house elf. "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Mr. Williams." Dumbledore said, nodding in approval with a sage smile. "You two may go. Ms. Evans, stay for a moment."

Sadie filed out first, with Billy touching the small of her back to guide her out. It was almost sweet—too bad I couldn't watch Sadie's expressions to tell if she was starting to warm up to the bloke or not.

But still, they both left me to fend for my own with the head honcho in all of Hogwarts. This was surely to be a blast.

"Ms. Evans," Dumbledore began warningly, staring at me with a certain look.

What was he trying to get out of me? Did he want to know the true facts of what just happened? Did he want to know how I ever got involved with both Billy and Sadie—because clearly I was just way too antisocial to run in that crowd? Most likely, I was probably going to dig myself into a bloody hole at whatever it was Dumbledore wanted to hear from me.

"Next time, I think you should find an assistant or a partner useful for your new job. It's not an easy field work to do alone, I can tell."

With one last wink, he dismissed me from his office, simple as that. I pursed my lips in confusion as I turned around and headed towards the door like an obedient little girl. Did he know that my advice column had been perceived as something _way_ more than that? What other secrets did the headmaster know?

Well that didn't matter—I was free! When I left the headmaster's office, I breathed in a huff of fresh air, and smiled giddily. A great weight lift right off my shoulders—all because of this success. The case was solved. The mystery was no longer a mystery. Sadie's reputation was safe. And everything was finally back to the way they were supposed to be.

Finally, Sadie could have the perfect last year at Hogwarts just as she imagined. Drama-free, Beanie-free, problem-free—

"I hate you!! You insufferable dick!!" I suddenly heard the familiar shrieks of a female further down in the corridor. Typical.

"Bitch!" A male's voice, Billy, fired back. "You basically defended me back there. That's proof that you like me, so _there_!"

And just like that, the enemies were back to arguing. That actually made me want to laugh. Poor Sadie.

_One lover down, one more to go_.

I crept stealthily behind the contentious couple, hoping they'd be so caught up in their bickering they wouldn't notice the creep redhead trying to dodge their quarrels.

"LILY! Wait!"

I froze with a wry smile on my face, turning around before receiving the shock of my life—a _hug_. Sadie's arms hugged me with gratitude, a thankful smile on her face as she stood in front of me.

"I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me." she genuinely smiled with relief. "You basically saved me."

"Um, no problem!" I half chuckled, a little overwhelmed by the hug, but nonetheless accepting of it. A friend hug had sort of grown foreign to me—so Sadie was probably worried at how stiff I grew upon human contact.

"I mean," Sadie began with, drawing away slowly. Her eyes then flashed me a solemn look. "I know we weren't always the closest of friends last year, but I never got a chance to say sorry…about Tessa, I mean."

_Tessa_. Every time I heard her dead best friend's name, my heart stung just a bit. After living in a Hogwarts where I thought everyone had forgotten, it hit me harder every time when I realized she was anything but. "Thank you."

"And, I just want you to know that if you need any—"

"COME ON WICKERS!!" shouted Billy from behind, respectively being his obnoxious self. "Dumbledore told me to escort you back to the dorms! He expects us to walk back _together_."

One could tell that Sadie was more than disgusted by the way he gingerly said "together" because she scoffed and rolled her eyes. But I could tell that the look of repulsion was hiding an imperceptible hint of amusement.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you later." Sadie said as she departed away from me, began walking along side with Billy. He dared to sling his arm over her shoulder, but then Sadie threw his arm off and shoved him into the wall.

I laughed to myself in amusement, finding myself walking toward the girls' lavatory. Something that Sadie had said triggered something within me to complete some unfinished business in there. And no, I don't mean go to the bathroom (for all those immature folk out there).

Upon entering the vacant bathroom, I found it suspiciously chilly and foreboding. The clicks of my shoes were the only noise in the area, other than the steady sound of my breath. As I progressed along the length of the bathroom cubicles, I found it. _The_ stall. _Tessa's lucky stall_.

I know it must've been a crazy intuition, but when have I ever been one to dismiss it? At least this feeding this damned curiosity would help me sleep better at night. My fingers pulled onto the latch, and so I entered the stall and sat, waiting to feel a sense of anything.

"…_**I just love this stall…"**_

The quote ghost-Tessa had said ran through my head that instant, confusing me. Was she trying to convey something? What could possibly be that important about a cold bathroom stall? Did it have anything to do with her death?

Right, like this bathroom stall could have partaken in anything that had to relate to the murder of my best friend. What was the worst it could do? Swirly of Death? I didn't think so.

Wow, I was dafter than a disoriented mule. Why on earth would I think being in Tessa's stall would bring any sense of closure to me?

Scoffing at my stupidity, I stood up, and tried bracing myself upon the brick wall behind the toilet rather than the graffiti-ridden walls of the stall. But my hand felt upon a wobbly brick, one that nearly ruined my balance.

Once I stood up, I turned around and stared back at the brick angrily. It took me moments to realize that it was considerably larger than the other bricks, and was slightly a different hue. Intrigued, I pulled the brick out, and found something much more.

The brick was no more a brick than my grandma. It was carved out, in fact, and stashed inside it were a flurry of things. But the first thing that caught my attention was a piece of paper lying on top of the stash.

It was wrapper. The wrapper read:

**MAGIC STIX**

_The most efficient way to know if you have a little wizard on the way!_

Most Efficient Pregnancy Test!

I reread the wrapper so many times I could've produced a sonnet about it. _Pregnancy test?! _What the hell was going on here?

According to the wrapper, it stated that Magic Stix was a pregnancy test in which the hopeful (or un-hopeful) mother to be would breathe on the stick provided so that she could tell if she was expecting a child or not. If the tip of the stick turned _pink_, it was a no; if _blue_, it was yes. The color of the stick never faded away (added as a memorabilia to those hopeful mothers who wanted to scrapbook their pregnancies).

I was at a loss here. Was my friend _pregnant_?

"…_**I have to tell you something**_…"

I remembered Tessa whispering those words to me that night, before she was killed. Could _this_ be the secret that Tessa was about to tell me? That she was going to have a baby?

My curiosity got the better of me, for I started to savagely dig through the drawer. Inside, there were multiple amounts of Magic Stix used and tossed in there, all colored pink. Tessa was obviously wondering if she was a mother-to-be. With all the adventurous affairs she partook in, I couldn't blame her.

After finding pink, after pink, after pink stick, instant relief swept throughout me. She wasn't pregnant; a baby did not die along with her when she was killed. There was no baby. I was feeling slightly calmed, until the large brick slipped out of my hands.

"Shit!" I whisper-screeched, watching as all the contents scattered all over the floor. _Typical_, I grumbled, picking up all the pink tipped sticks and gathering them in my hand. I _would_ find a way to be clumsy in a suspenseful moment such as this.

After retrieving every last one of them, I was ready to dump them all back in to the brick drawer until I saw something, taped to the bottom of the hollow brick. I never noticed it because of all the hordes of pink sticks covering it.

I froze. My breath ceased. The goose bumps formed.

_Blue_

_

* * *

  
_


	12. Sabotage & Broomsticks

Chapter 12: Sabotage & Broomsticks

**Author's Note:** To minimize the confusion, this chapter begins with a new case! It is not out of order!

* * *

VVVVVVVVV

"Welcome to Quidditch Tryouts, fellow Gryffindors! As we enter into this hallowed Quidditch season, it is expected of Gryffindor to be the best! And, in order for us to be the best, we must pick the best!" announced James Potter as he paced back in forth clad in his Quidditch uniforms in front of the hopeful future teammates.

"My team will not settle for second place!" the captain shouted, his pep talk discouraging more than encouraging. "I expect that each of you prospective Gryffindor team members will give it your all! Am I making myself clear?"

Instead of an obedient reply, he was greeted with silence. No one wanted to piss off James Potter, Captain and star Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, because he held the power of who was on the team, and who was not.

"I said—AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" he yelled with authority and power. As captain, he had the whole badass act down.

There were finally a few frightened mumbles of "yes, captain" or just whimpers of agreement.

"Oh, come on team!" James continued loudly. "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Yes, captain." The potential Quidditch players collectively answered, in cautious and hesitant voices. By now, they were starting to doubt whether trying out for Quidditch was the best idea. Facing the wrath of James Potter was just adding onto their nervousness.

"Good," James smiled. "Now, everyone go get your brooms in The Shed and meet back here."

Before every Quidditch tryouts, all students who signed up for the team must first put their brooms in "The Shed" the day before to keep from any person trying to spruce their broom up for their tryout. It was standard Hogwarts regulation, and you couldn't even imagine how many desperate students actually attempted to enchant their brooms to make their tryout spectacular.

James joined Remus and Sirius, who were eagerly waiting for the tryouts to commence. Sirius high-fived James on his "intimidating captaining", while Remus just rolled his eyes with a chuckle. James always made a habit of acting especially frightening during tryouts. He had to find some way to sort the wimps from the champs, right?

As they were conversing before the tryouts began, a floppy, flamboyant guy skipped over to the Marauders with a dazzling smile.

"Hey Pruett, got anything for us?" James asked, leaning in for a private huddle with the cheerful guy they called Pruett.

Pruett Daniels always wanted to be on the Quidditch team. He tried out two years ago, before James was even Captain, but when the current captain of back then told him he couldn't play for shit, Pruett was instantly crestfallen. As recompense, that captain offered him a job as the Quidditch towel boy and broom shiner. Even though it was not as good as actually playing in the game, Pruett thought that it was better to be on the team as a towel boy/servant, than off the team as a nobody.

Plus, Pruett was a horrible gossipmonger. So he always got the latest of what was happening around Hogwarts and always spilled it, either intentionally or unintentionally.

"Well," Pruett began, as if preparing for a long battle. He flipped his stylish bangs. "Those little hopefuls mostly consist of fresh firsts. Poor little darlings."

James scrunched his eyebrows; no man would ever say the word "darlings" unless he was committed? Rumors had been flying wildly as to whether Pruett was either straight or gay, but nothing was definitively proven.

"But upperclassmen are so/so." he commented with a cock of the hip. "You've got Colbin Sheppard, Preston Mathers, and a whole bunch of other people."

"Who's that girl over there? The one who looks like she's about to shit herself?" James asked, staring questioningly at a dark skinned girl who timidly took each step as if she thought the ground was going to jump up and murder her. If it wasn't for her freakishly long bangs and her phobia of well…_everything_, she might even be pretty.

"_That_ little lost sweetheart?" Pruett asked, putting a hand over his heart for dramatic effect, as though sympathizing for girls everywhere. "She's in your year, you know. Her name is Confidence Aplenty."

Now James knew he'd never met this girl in his entire life. The name was what one would never usually forget, considering it was completely unfitting for her. This shy and scared girl certainly did not look like she hosted "Confidence" of any kind.

Such a striking name for such an un-striking girl. Why in the hell would a girl, basically afraid of her own shadow, try out for the rough sport of Quidditch? James could already sense Remus and Sirius' laughing at the anomaly.

"No need for laughter, boys," perky Pruett scolded. "I think the name is fabulous!"

_You would,_ James thought, hearing the Sirius' barks of laughter. It was only until a larger sound drowned out Sirius' infectious laughter—something very hard to achieve.

"What's going on?" Sirius' voice lost all of its mirth as he saw a large commotion over by The Shed. Already, voices of argumentative protest and complaints were erupting from the scene.

James, Remus, and Sirius stalked off away to see what the chaos was about, without hearing the sarcastic "your welcome" from Pruett, who just viewed the calamity from the sidelines while filing his nails.

"HEY! Hey!" Sirius interjected as the three Marauders broke through the crowd. The clamor instantly stopped, and suddenly looked like a scene of what the parting of the Red Sea would've appeared like. "What's going on here? Get your asses off the grass and up in the air!"

"We would if we could get our brooms!" whined a little first year who looked completely unfamiliar to the entire team.

"Kid, you're not even _in_ Gryffindor." Sirius remarked, brushing off the little boy who ran away crying.

"And why haven't you gotten them?" Remus questioned above Sirius' bluntness, finding it odd how the majority of the tryout-tees failed to even bring their brooms to tryouts.

"They've all disappeared."

_What?_ James and his mates hurried to The Shed to investigate.

Empty. Spotless. Completely empty. Not a broom in sight, even the little scuffmarks that the brooms made against the floor have magically disappeared.

They were all gone. Even the Marauders'. Shit.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" James questioned the looming broom-less students with rage. With no brooms—no Quidditch tryouts. And with no Quidditch tryouts—no new team members. And with no new team member—no chance of winning the Quidditch Cup.

"Ask _them_!" a student hollered, pointing to two people standing outside of the mob.

James looked, and what he saw was a surprising sight. Two students with brooms—none other than Colbin Sheppard and Confidence Aplenty.

"You two, explain yourselves!" James demanded testily, frightening the younger ones. James felt at a loss without his broom. No doubt Remus and Sirius felt the same way.

Confidence just bowed her head down in shame, whimpering and shaking. Colbin leaned against his broomstick as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't ask me. It's not my fault that my broom was there and everybody else's weren't." Colbin nonchalantly explained, as if this thing happened to him everyday. He then proceeded by sending flirtatious yet meaningless winks over to the naive first years who just giggled and blushed in response.

James fumed at Colbin's careless demeanor.

"Well, how bloody fantastic for you, but how are we going to hold Quidditch tryouts without brooms?!" Sirius shouted, his yells echoing throughout the entire stadium so threateningly that Confidence finally had the balls to look up.

Infuriatingly, Colbin grinned and chuckled. "Well, you could always just give the spots here to me and Connie, you know, for being _well prepared_."

All the other students glared at him. It wasn't their faults that their brooms had magically vanished. But that didn't curb his obnoxious attitude. Confidence, her eyes nervously darting from place to place, had a glint of hope.

"How about no." James answered back to him, already feeling separation anxiety from his broom. "Look! Quidditch Tryouts are postponed until we can get to the bottom of this!"

The other players grumbled in objection, knowing that it wasn't their faults that this misfortune occurred.

"And we _will_ get to the bottom of this." James growled through his teeth, his eyes narrowing in on Confidence and Colbin, the prime suspects of this strange predicament...

**LILY'S POV**

_Pregnant._

Even still, I could not find myself able to wrap my mind around it.

_Bun in the oven. A little one on the way. Preggers. Knocked up._

I was seriously expecting some jackass to pop out of a bush and yell "Just kidding!". Although it sounded like a cruel prank, it was be just a _prank,_ nonetheless.

_In the pudding club. Up the duff. On stork watch._

To my dismay, there was no jackass, no popping, no yelling, no "Just kidding!" and no bush. Well, in the Great Hall, bushes weren't very indigenous so that was out of the question.

Why was I joking? This whole discovery left me completely confused, and almost even more bereft than possible. The fact that Tessa was with child when murdered was a concept too overwhelming to even comprehend.

Who on earth could the father be—

"Lily?"

I looked up immediately, nearly startling him. But who else had the nerve to interrupt my pensiveness without fear of me slaughtering him than Frank Longbottom, who gently continued with, "Are you alright?"

_Funny story, actually_. "Marvelous."

His brown eyes narrowed upon my forced smile, which probably looked a little too forced for he grimaced. He was either disgusted at my smile, or suspicious. And whenever Frank got suspicious, he got nosy.

"So," I thought of a quick subject change before he would ask to take a dive into the abnormal abyss that is my personal life. "You read the Daily Snitcher lately?"

He nodded, but still kept his eyes trained on me as I reached in my bag for my copy of the paper. I had never really had to deliberately distract someone; normally, my natural strangeness was distracting enough, apparently.

"Well, I've done some editing on my column," I stated, thrusting the paper right up in Frank's face. I nearly knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice in the process. "I wanted to see what your thoughts on it are."

He took the newspaper in his hands eagerly, and I thought I heard the choir of the angels. Thank the Lord for the short attention span of males. Frank's eyes lingered on the page, absorbing whatever information was on the page.

"'Help from Lily'," he read verbatim along the page, while giving me a smug look above the fold. "'By Advice Columnist: Lily Evans. For any situation you can't handle…turn to me.'"

His eyes were swimming in confusion. "It looks the same to me."

_Just wait and see, Sir Longbottom_. "What about that tiny lettering at the bottom."

Frank's eyes narrowed as he read the tiny words typed almost microscopically underneath the ad. "Unless they have bionic eyes, how on earth are people supposed to catch this?"

"Just read on!"

"Ok, ok," he replied as his squinting eyes, trying to decipher the infinitesimal font of the message. "'Assisted...by trustworthy partner—"

He stopped, and slammed the paper down on the table while glaring at me. "_Frank Longbottom_?!'"

"Aww, Frank! I'm flattered! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, smacking him squarely in the arm with mirth.

"I didn't." Frank hotly replied. "What's all this about? Since when did I become you 'trustworthy partner'?"

"Since Dumbledore made me." I reasoned, remembering how the headmaster had advised me to find a sidekick to help me. And who better fit for the job than good ol' Frank Longbottom? Or, who _else_ could I trust than good ol' Frank, because fact that everyone hated me certainly limited my options.

"What? That doesn't even—Look! I don't even know what to do! I'd be horrible." Frank admitted freely. "I'm a new student at Hogwarts—which instantly translates as 'dead, daft meat!'"

"Aw Frank, all you'd have to do was look pretty for the cameras." I smiled deviously, while he frowned. Not over my teasing, but over the whole situation. "Frank, you're probably the only person I could trust with this. You'll do fine."

"Really?"

"Really." I echoed back, smiling at his instant brightening. "Besides, business has been pretty quiet so I think that you should view this job as a long, quiet vacation—"

"GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH PLAYERS LOST THEIR OWN BROOMS?! AWWW, ARE THEY REALLY THAT STUPID OR ARE THEY JUST _THAT_ DIRT POOR THEY CAN'T AFFORD NEW ONES?!"

_Long, quiet vacation? Yeah right. Why must I perpetually jinx myself?_

Immediately, all eyes turned to whoever was voicing such snobbish opinions against the Gryffindors—Malfoy, typically. Lucius Malfoy always seemed to have a knack for attracting attention. Even if that meant getting his ass kicked in the long run.

I looked down the Gryffindor table, and James Potter looked as though he wanted to break something. Oh shit.

"You better shut your arse up, Malfoy!" James yelled back indignantly, his friends behind him collectively in ire. "Or I'll do it for you."

"Oh really?" Lucius taunted him, smiling smugly to his Slytherin companions beside him. They all snickered in reply, the only sign of happiness I'll probably ever see from their pallid faces. "By doing what? You'll hit me with your brooms—Oh wait! You don't have any!"

The Slytherin table roared with laughter, with the Gryffindors looking like they wanted to punch the living daylights out of each one of them. But nothing seriously violent could ever occur in the Great Hall. Luckily teachers were seated right at the head of the entire room—with tight-ass McGonagall, of course, looking displeased.

She saw the rumble-waiting-to-happen and immediately situated herself upon the scene. Everyone's eyes were glued—we loved nothing more than breakfast and a show.

"Enough! Or else I'll start handing out detentions! Go back to eating your breakfast!" she screeched, causing the Slytherins to cease their laughing and the Gryffindors to stop their death glares. Even as she went back to the Teacher's table, she continued to stare down the two Houses like a hawk.

And just like that, everything returned to normal...yeah, right.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" I whispered to Frank, hoping not to make any sudden movements under the watchful eyes of McGonagall. She looked like a ninja waiting to attack her karate-fury on us.

"Well, from what Alice told me—"

"Oooh!!" I sang gleefully and totally obnoxiously. "Alice!!!"

_Those two rabbits are at it again!_

"Oh shut up!" Frank blushed, shoving me in the arm, and still continuing, "Anyway, this morning at Quidditch Tryouts for Gryffindors, all of the brooms mysteriously disappeared."

I gave him a quizzical stare. _Can someone say random?_

"With the exception of these two other students, Colbin Sheppard and Confidence Aplenty, I think their names were." Frank nodded, remembering. "Strangely, those two had their brooms, while the entire lot didn't."

My eyes traced along the table, pinpointing on Confidence Aplenty at the way end, basically trembling at the edge of her seat. I had never really talked to her—or maybe I did and she was too scared to respond.

She lavished in being a nobody, because she was less bothered by it. But the whole broom situation completely changed her status.

Confidence kept tugging at her braid of brown hair, trying her hardest not to mind the curious glares she received from surrounding students. But by the looks of it, she looked as though she was going to instantly combust from fear of _attention_—a nobody's worst phobia.

Then my speculative stare went to Colbin Sheppard just a few seats down. He was a notorious ladies man, and also a world-class jack ass. Kid could beat Potter at his own game. Although he had fairly decent looks, he wasn't breathtakingly gorgeous. Short brown hair, plain blue eyes—not really spectacular.

He just had a flair for giving girls what they wanted and getting what he wanted in return. In the most slimiest way possible, of course. He didn't look the least bit concerned that he suddenly radiated negative attention after the little catastrophe of the missing brooms. In fact, he seemed almost flattered.

"Okayyy," I said to myself, more than confused. The Man Whore and Lady Scared-Shitless in league together? That couldn't possibly be. "Can this day get anymore stranger?"

As if conjured up by my imagination, I saw Pruett Daniels skipping merrily over to the Marauders with a daisy in his hair.

_Apparently it can_.

It seriously wouldn't be surprising if he wore a shirt the next day that was labeled, '_Men are my Specialty_'. Maybe then, his sexuality wouldn't be such a mystery to the world.

It was peculiar that Pruett was talking with the Marauders. The only time he interacted with them was on the Quidditch field, handing them their towels and drinks, of course. I thought it cruel for Gryffindor to have a towel boy. No other Quidditch team had one.

For once, I couldn't put the blame on Potter entirely. He hadn't made Pruett's servitude a precedent. It was just Potter's fault for continuing it. Stupid Potter.

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

"Later, partner!" I trilled happily while Frank starting sporting a countenance that seemed to ask, 'What did I do to deserve this?'

I left the Great Hall on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I should've waited for Frank, but I didn't want to give him any more opportunity to interrogate me. It was best to leave him in that mess, where everyone was pondering on the whereabouts about those blasted brooms.

_Bless the heart of the unlucky bastard who has to go find those missing brooms…_

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

**Last September, Quidditch Bleachers**

"…sooo, Tess, truth or dare?" I questioned to the drowsy brunette seated next to me, our feet propped up against the bleachers of the Quidditch field. Watching our boyfriend's practice was a blast sure, but it was even better with the free sun tanning, and the oh-so gruesome game of Truth or Dare.

"Hmm?" Tessa lazily replied, lifting her sunglasses above her head. "Normally, I'd do dare. But I'm just too damn sleepy, so truth."

"Okay," I paused to think of a good question, even though we knew virtually everything about each other. It wasn't that I thought that my friend was a liar— Tessa just seemed to warp the truth as _her_ own version of the truth. "I've heard rumors which sound absurdly ridiculous, but do you work at the Hogwarts Underground?"

"That whore house?!" Tessa shrieked, immediately out of her sleepy daze. In fact, she looked more like a cat drowning in a vat of ocean water. "Hell no! No way would I ever get paid for horny blokes to drool over me in skimpy outfits!"

_You already do that for free_, I wanted to say. But I knew better than that. Just because my friend seemed like a slut, she knew how to respect herself. On occasion.

"Who the hell is spreading rumors that I'm working at the Hogwarts Underground?!" Tessa demanded as if it were complete and utter blasphemy.

The Hogwarts Underground was, as Tessa said, a " whore house". Even though Hogwarts looked exemplary and proper on the outside, go underground and receive the shock of your life. The Hogwarts Underground is basically your stripper club/ gambling haven/ well stocked bar/ drug central/ black market and anything else that may be defined as illegal.

It was a dark lair of secrets where the desperate slags of Hogwarts came to play with whoever is paying. Basically, it's a man's world down there, where they may be entertained with all the booze, drugs, and women they could want.

Even being rumored to work there was the lowest of the low. It tarnished your reputation unlike any other.

"Well, you know," I began with. "Paisley Stroe and Gabby Looker—"

"The Hoe and the Hooker?!" Tessa screeched, using the cleverly rhymed nicknames Paisley and Gabby were christened with behind their backs. But really, their nicknames lived up to their reputation. "Those hypocrites! Everyone knows that _they_ work as pole dancers down there! Bitches."

"Trust me, Tess," I squeezed her forearm in reassurance. "I don't think that anyone gives a rat's ass as to what they have to say. People trusting them would be equivalent to trusting a pair of outrageously dim cows."

Tessa snorted into her hands. "Oh Lils, you have such a way with words."

I smiled, glad to have comforted Tessa. I turned my head to the field, watching the Quidditch practice progress. The team was doing laps around the field, their brooms zooming in a circular pattern. Immediately, I spotted Remus and sweetly blew him a kiss. Obnoxiously cute, I know.

Remus cupped his hands around his mouth in preparation to yell something to me, until—

"No distractions, Lupin!" hollered James Potter, using last names to play the part of a tough captain. His body was a little more tense than usual, but that couldn't have been because of Remus' distraction. James immediately turned his attention toward the bleachers where Tessa and I were sitting.

Instead of waving at her boyfriend, I saw that Tessa was reapplying some lip-gloss, her compact mirror hindering her vision of her boyfriend. I then took it upon myself to give James a small little wave, giving him that teasing look I always threw at him.

My cheeks felt hot when he smiled back. He, in the end, became so distracted that he nearly crashed into a goal hoop.

I tried my hardest not to laugh. _Whoops_

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"Lily?! Hurry up, we're holding a meeting!" crowed Professor Betsy at the top of her lungs, holding court at the head of the table with flocks of students milling around. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finally take my seat.

I felt bad for being caught in one of my pensive moods, and immediately sat down in the closest vacant spot. But something was odd. Everyone was rather hyper today—an honor performed only by Professor Betsy, herself. Even more odd, a newcomer was seated near the head, and I stilled. _He_ certainly wasn't part of the newspaper group.

"Now, fellow newspaper-arians!" The magenta eyed professor delightedly calmed down the group. She suddenly burst out with her theatrics. "We have a new mission! A disturbance has distressed the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Mr. Lupin is here to explain to us what it is!"

"Hey everybody," Remus greeted, meeting the eyes of everyone but me. Typical. The awkward ex-ex encounter. The worse thing than interacting with them was deliberately _not_ but in doing so you're aware of what the other person could possibly be thinking, so basically you are interacting with them just on an internal level. Damn complex, post-relationship drama...

While I was the only female who wanted to wither away in a corner to become invisible girl, every other girl seemed to want to flaunt themselves in front of Remus like slag parades. No wonder they were so excited...girls just could not keep their pants on in this place.

"Okay," Remus began, ignoring the collective sighs he heard circulate around the room. "Uh, well, you might have all heard this, and though it may sound really silly, but this morning, the uh, Gryffindor Quidditch team seemed to have misplaced their brooms."

Remus gave up with a surrendering sigh. "Hell, someone stole them."

All of the girls immediately voiced their outrageous protest and pities for such a crime. It sounded more like Pity Party Explosion to the sound of sad, confused cows. I almost wanted to cover my ears.

"And it's Tryouts Season," Remus continued above the sympathies of the group/stalkers. "So, with no brooms, no Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Why can't like you just like get _new_ ones?" Paisley Stroe asked in a voice she thought was sexy (she sounded more like she had post-nasal drip) while twirling one of her pigtails around her finger like a temptress in kindergarten.

"That's not really the point here," he stated, causing Paisley to pout. Boys usually just agreed with her, then had a quick snog to seal the deal—luckily with Remus, there would be no sealing of any sort.

He, instead, continued with his team's grievances, "It's just that—well, the team might think that someone or some group are trying to sabotage our team. And if we don't stop them now, who knows what might happen next."

This time, everyone stopped and froze with genuine shock. _Sabotage_? What sort of person, or group, would go as far as to sabotage another team for the glory. Actually no, scratch that—people here _would_ be stupid enough to actually take it that far.

At Hogwarts, Quidditch was not to be taken lightly. Each House was extremely competitive, so I guess some people may tend to go overboard.

Intrigued, I suddenly blurted out, "So what do we do?"

Everyone's eyes turned on me, as though noticing me for the first time. Each girl glared, for reasons I know not of. Honestly, I was the ex-girlfriend of Remus/bitch/slut of the school; a revolting slug would have a better chance with him at this moment than I.

But it was his pause that caught everyone's attention. And the way his eyes grazed over my face, causing me to blush. _Stupid, stupid, stupid me._

"All you guys need to do," he cleared his throat and turned back to whole table. "...is really just publicize this matter. Maybe the person who took the brooms is out there or maybe that person just took them by accident and they can just return them."

I scoffed. _Oh yeah, because someone could just "accidentally" shove about a dozen brooms in their pocket. Whoopsie-daisy!_

"Our team is kind of in distress, and we'd really appreciate it if they were finally retrieved so that this whole ordeal would be over and done with." Remus concluded with, clasping both of his hands together. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to bolt out of that place.

And with good reason. All of the girls in the room instantly rushed to their stations as if this were a contest. A contest to see who could help find the missing brooms first. Grand Prize: Remus Lupin.

_So were the everyday ambitions of the female Hogwarts student._ I rolled my eyes.

"Okay team!" Professor Betsy interjected over the sudden yells and shouts of brainstorming and such. It was probably the first time she had witnessed such enthusiasm—and probably the last. "Let's get to it! Thank you Mr. Lupin, we'll do all that we can!"

"No," Remus insisted, and suddenly stared straight at me with those intense bronze eyes. "Thank _you_."

With that, he politely dismissed himself and exited through the door, leaving the newspaper room chaotic with new ideas and goals for the newest issue. When this whole broomstick stuff was over with, they'll all most likely go back to shitting on this class, no doubt.

"Hmm, nothing like a Marauder in the morning," Paisley Stroe commented to Gabby Looker, stretching her arms like a sleepy, content cat. "I'm sooo going to find those brooms, Remus will fall in love with me, we'll get married, I'll cheat on him with the rest of his Marauder buddies, and we'll live happily ever after!"

_Yeah, right, in your dreams Hoe. Why don't you keep your little surreal and ridiculous fantasies to yourself, thank you very much._ Honestly, why didn't these girls realize that the world had ears?

"No way!" Gabby fought back defensively, pushing up her boobs as though it made her seem intimidating. "_I'm_ going to find those brooms and Remus will be _mine_!"

"You shut up!" Paisley screeched, bracing herself like a bull about to enter the arena.

"No, _you_ shut up!"

As this petty little catfight went on, every girl in the room seemed to have the same determination etched on their faces. Determination to find those ruddy broomsticks.

Girls around the newspaper room were working double time, creating 'Missing' posters, printing out new editorials at top speed, trying to come up with a compelling headline on the whereabouts of the missing brooms. It was complete and utter madness.

I shook my head at the lunacy of it all. They actually thought that they had a chance with Remus if they found the brooms. They thought that if they ascertained those brooms somehow, the Marauders would fall magically into their laps. Yeah right, like Remus would go for any of these slags.

Strange, how suddenly sharp I was feeling. I mean, it's not that I didn't want Remus to find someone else—just anyone but these slags who were so irrationally and stupid—

No—no more internal rants. _Especially_ about girls I didn't want to see hanging on Remus' arm. I was not defensive, territorial, or jealous. No. I just wanted these freakin' brooms to be found so that all these bloody bimbos would be put in their places.

_Oh, those brooms will be found_, I thought, smiling deviously to myself. _Mark my words._

Frank will be so pleased to hear I had taken on my second case.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry for such a horrendous wait to get these chapters in! Hope you liked the chapter;) For any questions, ask me on my blog and I'll be happy to answer anything! (.com)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	13. Gossip Girls, and boy

Chapter 13: Gossip Girls (and Boy)

Determination. That's what I was feeling today. Pure determination at the challenge that presented itself to me. Sure, finding a bunch of brooms didn't seem like much, but this was Hogwarts, a place where _everything_ was dramatic.

And no, I did not succumb to the drama. I merely wanted to...ok fine, damn it. I have succumbed. I was just as hell-bent on finding those ruddy brooms as any other person on the hunt. I just hoped that my good ol' partner was on board with me.

"You're mental, Lily!"

_Of course_. I snorted at his response. "Thanks Frank, you're a real champ when it comes to support."

So I guess Frank _wasn't_ on the bandwagon as much as I thought he would be. In fact, when I even suggested it, he looked at me as though I had fifteen heads and a massive bum.

"I'm not kidding," Frank spoke as we walked side by side to the Great Hall. "_Everyone's_ out for those brooms. It'd be a waste looking for them when they've already got dozens of girls on the look out."

"Oh Frank, how you _over_estimate the intellect of the girls here," I shook my head at his naïveté. "They can barely find any sense of dignity, let alone a bunch of lost broomsticks."

"But the team didn't even write to your column," Frank pointed out, trying so desperately to find a flaw in my plan. Sell out. "So, you can't really officially try to find them."

"Who says I can't?" I countered rather snappishly. Apparently Frank wasn't feeling my determination at all, and was having a grand old time trying to tamper with it. "And besides, this could be big. This could really make my column public, and then people won't have to think of me as the nasty bitch anymore."

"No one said you were a bitch."

_Haha, what a funny joke._

"Wait for it," I paused deliberately in the middle of the hall, counting down as Frank looked strangely at me. He wouldn't find it so strange in: "3…2…1—"

"Move it, bitch." someone grunted, shoving me out of the way quite forcibly. It was either a massive boy or a beefy girl—whoever it was could certainly plow people out of the way like a raging hippo. I caught myself before tripping, but not without giving Frank an 'I-told-you-so' look.

I laughed at Frank's slightly shocked face. "Yeah, welcome to my world."

He must've thought it even stranger that I joked about my unpopularity rather than sulk about it in a corner. Oh well. I was a strange person. He'd have to accept it one way or another. Before he even had time to make a side-comment, we had already arrived to the entrance of the Great Hall.

With his natural born manners, Frank pushed the door and held it open for me, waiting for me to walk through. Stepping through the doorway, the first thing I noticed was the lack of considerable mirth in the Gryffindor table—most notably, the Marauders. Instead of laughing and joking around with each other, the Marauders actually looked sort of sullen and pissed off.

I'd hate to be the person who stole those brooms.

"Hey, I promised to meet Alice, Mave, and the others for lunch today." Frank said quite apologetically, shoving his hands in his pockets like a nervous young lad. "Will you be okay?"

"Ooh!!! _Alice_!" Oh how I loved to tease him mercilessly about his crush on Alice. And being super obnoxious about it made things even better, because I was just sadistic that way. He was already blushing—or fuming—within seconds.

"Don't worry, Longbottom. I'll be fine. I'm getting sick of you anyway." I smiled teasingly at him, and added, "Besides, the Great Hall is where I get the best gossip so I'll update you on all the latest that I hear."

"Yeah, I'll do the same." Frank assured me, knowing well he would be able to snag a few pieces of information from his lunch group today.

We parted our ways, with Frank heading out the door, and me just sitting down at the table. I silenced, and allowed myself to obtain whatever information I could hear from surrounding people. All I did was close my eyes, and listen. The trick was to act invisible.

Well, that wasn't a problem. How hard was it to act like you're not there, when everyone in the room would rather have that so?

**FRANK'S POV**

Strangely as I walked down the hall, I found myself humming a merry tune, something that usually attracted trouble for me. Somehow, I was the perfect prey—and whistling like a fool further proved that point for some reason.

"Where you headed to, Longbottom?"

_I knew it_. Life was so unfair.

"Damien," I sighed, trying to seem busy so that the smug Ravenclaw and his band of steroid-induced baboons would go terrorize someone else. Not a chance, I was still the new kid at Hogwarts. Someone may as well have tattooed a permanent 'Kick me' on my forehead. "I'm just headed out for lunch."

"Why?" Damien Perkins questioned, cocking his head to the side with pointed curiosity. I saw devilish intent in his eyes, and knew I was not going to leave so easily. "Frolicking with my sister again?"

_Frolicking? What the hell?_

"Um, there is no frolicking," I insisted in a biting tone. This whole 'cornering' thing was getting awkward enough. "And plus, it's not just your sister I'm friends with. I'm also friends Mave, Serena, Bev, and Chloe."

I sure sounded like a pimp at the moment. And the rest of the guys must've thought so as well, for their eyes looked ready to leap out of their sockets. Something about my new friends was significant to these guys, and I had just the faintest idea of what it was.

"Really?" Damien's once condescending eyes suddenly sparked with the interest and respect of a commoner to a king. He threw me a welcoming smile—and an overdue one, at that. "You know, Frank, I was hoping if—"

"I could put in a good word about you to the girls?" I finished with, smugly grinning at all of the squadron of body builders who looked quite sheepish in response. This would probably be the only time I ever held power over these guys; I might as well cherish it.

"Exactly." damien nodded with a proud smile, as though I were his life long new best friend. Um, hell no. "You know, Frank, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

_Yeah, and now my nightmare commences._

"You must come _under_ with us sometime," he continued smoothly, looking back to his pals for constant support. Of course, his muchachos all nodded or flexed to show their approval. Gee, I sure felt special.

"Under?" I repeated in a questioning tone. A flurry of possible meanings for the word ran through my head, and they did not sound too appropriate.

"You know," One of the overly muscled guys—Buff, I'm pretty sure his name was—helpfully assisted. "The Hogwarts Underground?"

That didn't help one bit, and even furthered my confusion.

And yet, they looked at me as though I had diseases. Honestly, this whole 'Hogwarts Underground' concept was absolutely blank to me—it sounded more like a stupid train station in my opinion. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what that is."

"You have no—he has no idea—Haha!" damien exclaimed in excessive laughter, his cronies mimicking along. I felt like I was trapped in a horror house of frighteningly muscular clowns. "Oh Frank, sometimes you really slay me!"

_Oh if only dreams could come true._

"Me and my boys will definitely show you under," damien suggested enthusiastically, his eyes alight with an excitement reserved for little boys about to open birthday presents. "Don't worry, it's bloody fantastic. Now, run along and make with my sister!"

Oh wow, awkward. Instead of running like his little lap dog, I opted for walking defiantly—yet still quickly—away.

As I walked out into the breezy lawn, I realized that I had his blessing. What a relief, right? I wouldn't care, even if he threatened instant death by his goons if I ever went near Alice again. I just knew this was all too coincidental. Only when he hears that I'm hanging out with his sister and her friends, he gets all agreeable.

I didn't know what Damien thought I was capable of achieving, but my persuasion can only go so far. And I don't think swaying a couple of girls to go mate with that randy lot was in my power at all. And thank Merlin for that.

"Longbottom! Get your ass down here!"

I was instantly torn from my thinking, and found myself walking outside along the length of the Black Lake. My mood just switched from pensive to disoriented. This must've been how Lily felt everyday, basically.

But the ten seconds of confusion wore off when I saw Alice, Mave, Beverly, Chloe, and Serena sitting on the same spot I had lunch with them before. They all hollered for me until I finally reached them, and took a seat on the grassy ground.

"And how are you all doing?" I asked, hoping that I sounded genuinely curious like I was rather than freakishly creepy. Apparently, I wasn't creepy—because I was met with a peculiar round of light applause.

"Aw, that's rich," Alice commented with an impressed smile. "A boy with actual manners. Honestly Longbottom, are you even _real_? Or a cyborg, perhaps?"

"Oh, come off it," I shook my head at such ridiculous notions. Guys _could_ be polite! Well, only when it suited them, at least. "There must be at least _some_ decent guys around this place."

"Maybe," Serena added in while wiping her fingers on a napkin. "But they must be hiding under a big ass rock then—because the only guys I've seen at this place are complete apes, I swear."

Now that I could agree with. Even though it was my own gender they were dissing, I wasn't hurt at all. The Hogwarts male was a pretty interesting species after all—part male, part horny bull. Hopefully my newbie-ness would protect me from ever evolving into _that_.

But I knew the group who wanted to do just that, mold me into one of them. And I promised them a little sweet talking for the girls. If that was what they wanted, then that's what they'd get.

"Just had the silliest chat with your brother and his friends, Alice," I started off carelessly, feeling all of their stares on me now. "What a group of gentlemen, I must say."

Alice burst out laughing sardonically, spinning the apple on the palm of her hand. "Gentlemen? They are anything _but_ gentle. They only have two functions: grunting and hitting."

"They just love to terrorize those not up to their standards." Serena muttered quite vindictively, supported by same looks of malice reflected amongst the girls in the circle.

"Which, for an amount of time," Chloe cut in with a rather heavy sigh. "Was all of us."

"Your _own_ brother?" Wow, what a dick.

"You've got to love that sibling rivalry, eh?" Alice responded with a careless chuckle. But something in her manner made it seem more than just a joke. "So, what did big bro damien say?"

"As a matter of fact, you'll find this hysterical," I said with an evil smile. "They just happen to fancy the pants off you lot, and are expecting me to bring you guys together."

There was a collective and amused 'ews' amongst the group, followed by laughter. The irony of the entire situation was just funny within itself. It was just one of those classic, timeless tale of 'boys-meet-girls', 'boys-terrorizes-girls', 'boys-then-like-girls', 'boys-inevitably-look-like-flabbering-idiots-for-even-thinking-they-had-a-frickin-chance'. Happy ending!

After the girls recovered from their hilarity attack, I noticed Alice and Mave lock eyes with each other. A sudden spark flashed through their minds, as though a light bulb in their brains had flipped on. It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to follow suit—leaving me perplexed, the lone wolf.

I was confused. How on earth did girls create such an advanced language imperceptible to men?

"Frank, would you be a dear and _please_ help us out?" Mave sweetly inquired, smiling quite innocently. Ha, I knew something was up—and probably wasn't innocent at all.

"What are you girls planning?" I inquired back suspiciously. They weren't going to suck me into a vortex of feminine evil and get away so easily with their pretty little smiles, no no. Whatever it was, it was most likely against damien and his friends—an automatic hook for me, so no complaints.

"Well," Alice began with, her smile growing wicked. "We want revenge. Against damien and his crew."

Well doesn't that sound sinister all all. I swore, I heard an ominous lightening bolt crash theme song in my mind.

"We want to make them suffer, as they made us." Chloe cruelly added, curling her fingers into a tight fist as if to punch.

There goes more threatening lightening, nightmarish noises.

"We want them to rue the day they ever made fun of us." Serena told with an evil grin.

And another.

"We want them to want what they can't have." Mave icily concluded with, her sweet sapphire eyes brimming with vengeance.

Their whole revenge speech just ended with a medley of hellish noises in my head, and it wasn't pretty. More like drop-dead disturbing, in fact.

I stared at all of them, amazed. Who _were_ these people? Sweet one moment, and then bloodthirsty the next. I felt like I was watching cute little kittens turn into frightening, vampiric creatures of the night. Scary—_not_ the sexy kind. Wow, did I just say that?

Anyway, honestly, I felt sorry for the blokes for the torment there were all in store for. But could I blame really blame the girls? They wanted their justice, and they very well deserved it. It was going to be hard for damien to notice how Karma struck back as a raging bitch—or, excuse me, _bitches_.

And besides, it wasn't like this would be completely terrible. In fact, it might even be a fun little mission—torment some guys for the satisfaction of revenge. Perfect pet project.

"Ok, fine, I'm in." I chuckled in surrender, high fiving each girl in the group. With their devious little smile, it felt more like I'd bargained my soul to the devil. "What did you girls have in mind?"

The girls looked at each other quickly, then nodded in simultaneous approval. "Just tell those guys _everything_ they want to hear."

I raised an eyebrow. That did not sound appealing in the least bit. "Beg pardon? I don't think I could ever keep a straight face announcing that you all swoon over those dashing dreamboats."

"Well then start practicing Longbottom," Alice advised with a wry little smile. "In order to get them submissive, we've got to get them hopeful. And then after that, we can do whatever we want with them."

I stared blankly at them in utter shock. Girls were twisted. Well, actually not. All this pent up rage and anger that they've harbored for those guys are now just spilling. And one way or another, these boys will get their just reward.

"Oh fine, I'll help." I caved, feeling like a real softie. A big fat marshmallow was I.

"We knew we could count on you, Frank!" Beverly clapped me on the arm with bright smile. "Such a reliable boy, you are."

Oh great, did this make me their lap dog? Scratch that—I didn't mind. At this point, being anything other than the awkward newb sounded quite refreshing to me.

"You're the _only_ reliable guy in this school full of…" Mave added in, stabbing her fruit pieces with extra malice while adding, "…unreliable guys."

"Oh, don't even get me started on unreliable guys," Alice vivaciously remarked with a dismissive hand wave, as though strapping on her 'gossip cap' for circle time.

"Starting with those Marauders." Serena decisively set the topic, setting herself back on her elbows while scrunching her nose. "I mean, a Quidditch team that can lose their own brooms is beyond me."

Yes, time to get me so info.

"Well," I casually stepped into the gossip discussion. Wow, never felt more manly in my life. "I heard that this girl Confidence or something and some guy Colbin Sheppard found their own brooms in The Shed."

"Colbin Sheppard?!" Beverly exclaimed, pinching her pert features into a disgusted scowl. "That guy is such a horn dog. School has just started and he's basically hit on all of us."

"Forget us—probably every person in school who has XX chromosomes." Alice snorted with a contemplative twinkle in her eyes. "But minus Mrs. Norris...I hope." She threw me a little nod to which I laughed.

"And Confidence Aplenty?" questioned Chloe, pursing her lips together in a neutral manner, running a hand through her long black hair. "Lord, her name truly deceives her. Why that girl had the urge to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team is certainly lost on me."

"Oh, play nice girls," Mave scolded at everyone's laughter, always the peacemaker. "She's certainly...an interesting character."

"I don't know, there's just something strange about that girl," Serena commented, granting her a reprimanding look from Mave. I kept quiet, absorbing what the female world of Hogwarts had to say about the situation. This whole sleuthing thing was easier than I thought.

"But isn't that something?" Alice shook her head in something similar to amazement and disbelief. "Two completely different people both happened to have their brooms, but have had no experience with Quidditch whatsoever. Tickle me suspicious."

And _here_ comes the meat and potatoes. My ears became alert as the girls finally started talking about the subject I needed to report back to Lily.

"That seems pretty shady, I don't think any one them has the guts to pull a stunt like this off," Chloe added in before popping a grape in her mouth.

"I heard somewhere that it had to do with sabotage. _Full House_ sabotage in fact," Alice told, her eyes still glimmering on the subject of gossip. "Basically, Confidence and Colbin aren't the only suspects, but the rest of the House teams are as well."

My eyes squinted in the magnification of such a drama. "Isn't that just a little too ridiculous?"

Suddenly, all the girls looked at me, holding me with suspicion. They stared at me as though I ran buck naked around the courtyard declaring sexist remarks against women rather than just saying my random observation.

Still, all of them seemed flabbergasted by my nonchalance about the matter, until Mave piped up in all seriousness, "Frank, if there's one thing to know about Hogwarts, it's that _no one_ jokes around with Quidditch."

Quidditch. So that's what made Hogwarts go round and round, eh? A sport? Good to know that the students had their priorities straight. But because I didn't agree with that concept, that apparently made me weird...strange world my parents enrolled me into.

"Wow, you definitely are a new kid." Alice said with a playfully pitiful smile.

Even though I hated the constant 'new kid' bashing, I'd make an exception for Alice. Just this once, of course. "Don't I know it."

"We're serious Frank, Quidditch is not a joke," Beverly warned eyes glittering with caution as though she were afraid someone was eavesdropping. "People get wicked intense over it. Even mad."

Yeah, I didn't need to see the whole Quidditch dilemma to find that out for myself. This entire school was a nutter house within itself. But still, preferable to Salem in amusement. At least at Hogwarts, I would never get bored of these its exploits.

"You're telling me. But here's a new suspicion that I heard," Alice leaned in with a whispery voice even though it was only just us outside. "During history of magic, I eavesdropped a bit and heard theories, about who the suspects are."

"Who?"

_Yes who? _

"Believe it or not, many are thinking that it's the opposing teams, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," Alice continually went on. "It's been rumored that they've formed an alliance against Gryffindor, having won the Quidditch Cup five years in a row. And this is just part one of breaking down the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

_Wow, that did sound insane_. I couldn't bear to think what Hogwarts would do if something truly concerning actually happened. To them, that would probably be equivalent to a game cancellation. I could see that scenario most likely being a cross between preparing for Armageddon and the opening of Pandora's box.

"I don't get it," Mave remarked, tilting her face up in confusion. "I thought that Slytherin was the enemy of Gryffindor. Didn't everybody else just get along?

"Yeah, maybe in a world filled with puppies and rainbows." Alice retorted in a pointed tone, but her teasing grin signified that she was just kidding. "Let's just say that, the art of warfare has become the new way of life for Quidditch, with sabotage as the weapon of choice." Her foreboding voice gave the topic a chilly feeling in the air.

"I heard that it involves the Hogwarts Underground," Beverly supplied, caught in a stare of concentration.

Oh the Underground. Maybe if I asked the girls I'd get a straight answer, rather than damien's 'beating-around-the-freakin-bush' ambiguity. "What _is_ this Hogwarts Undergound?!" I inquired. "damien invited me to go _under_ or something, and mentioned that place."

"I bet he did," Alice clucked her tongue at her brother's lack of moral conduct. Cluck away sister, this school's filled with characters just like him. "Basically, the Hogwarts Underground is a strip joint where guys go to get drunk, gamble, buy illegals, and do other crazy shit."

"It's more of a mafia thing," Chloe piped up. "It's ruled by one certain leader of some sort, guarded by his inner circle, and is super shady."

Good to know faithful Damien was going to send me to a pleasant trip there. I can smell our friendship blossoming evermore.

Still, something tugged at me that just wasn't calculating right. "But how does that incorporate with the whole missing brooms bit?"

"Well," Mave started. "Chloe wasn't joking, the Hogwarts Underground is basically run like The Godfather. Please the leader, he'll give you favors. If you piss him off..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence. The intent was clear.

"So, _no one _knows who the leader of the Hogwarts Underground is?" I asked, immensely curious about such an identity. And to think, he was roaming around the halls like an average student by day...and leader of an illicit organization of debauchery by night. Wonderful.

"Nope, his identity is kept a secret, except amongst his guards. It would be too risky for his identity to be known." Serena explained raging with as much curiosity as I was. "But my guess is, that if the Quidditch teams are forming an alliance against Gryffindor, that they made a deal with the leader."

"Why would they do that?"

"Remember what we said about 'favors'? They have a knack for keeping their promises," Chloe explained to clueless little me. "If a deal was to be made, I'm banking on those brooms being hidden somewhere in the Underground. It's the only place people would be too scared to look."

This school within itself was scary to look—especially from blatant scandal just pervading the air. Honestly, mafias, strip joints, underground—were my classmates deliberately trying to end up on one of those cop shows? Crazy, but I think so.

"So you're all saying," I stated slowly, making sure I got everything right. "That all of the other House teams teamed up against Gryffindor, could've possibly made a deal with the leader of the Hogwarts Underground, and then made the brooms coincidentally _disappear_ on the day of their tryouts?"

And yet, all of the girls looked at me, nodding at my "logical sense". I, however, saw none.

"Well ain't you a smartie." Alice smiled teasingly, before melting it into one of understanding. "Don't worry. By the time we graduate, this will all seem like breakfast chit chat."

Oh what a relief. In the mean time I'll just be freaking out in the corner while all of Hogwarts gallivant about like the seven deadly sins. No big deal.

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

"Oh bollocks," Serena squeaked, gathering her bag on her shoulder while rising from the ground. "Time for Charms."

And time to go back to the classes where no doubt I'll hear even stranger things than I did at lunch. This place was just filled with surprises.

With the cool, dusky breeze blowing around us, we trekked back to school. The girls made it look more like a modeling photo shoot, whereas I looked more like a tornado train wreck. We eventually made it to the doorway, with all the girls filing in accordingly. But when Alice—the last girl to cross through the door—hopped on the step, she turned around to face me.

"Remember the plan, Longbottom." Alice grinned, giving a quick wink before catching up with her group. I was so stunned I didn't even remember the plan was. What was a plan? Plan?

Ok, sooner or later I would eventually find out. I was on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and the last thing I needed was to be distracted by my lack of brain cells. As the halls emptied, I began to worry that I'd be late for class.

But luckily when I stepped in, Professor Stilems hadn't even arrived. Almost everyone was accounted for, including Lily. Thoughtfulness was all over her face, indicating there was something on her mind. Then again, when was there never anything on her mind?

"I have news." I discreetly muttered as I slipped into the free seat next to her. She instantly broke out of whatever daydream she was experiencing, and gave me full attention.

"I do too!" Lily sang back mockingly, parting her red hair to one side on her shoulder. "You first."

And so I told her all of the theories produced from my lunch group. As expected, Lily didn't even raise an eyebrow at the ridiculousness. Was I honestly the only sane and rational person in this building?

Instead, she listened intently, her eyes focused and concentrated. Odd, how she could be sarcastically talkative one minute, and then adamantly serious the next. The story didn't take long, for Professor Stilems still hadn't arrived when I finished my epic tale.

"So you're saying," Lily stated, flipping a pen in between her fingers. "That the House teams may have formed an alliance and could possibly have struck a bargain with the leader of the Hogwarts Underground to steal the brooms in order to sabotage Gryffindor's chances of winning the Quidditch Cup. Wow, that's pretty heavy stuff."

Yeah, that's quite an understatement. Naturally nodding my head, I faced her, curiously inquiring, "So, what did you find out?"

"Well," Lily started with. "I had a little chat with Confidence during lunch about what happened. Interesting character, she looked more scared of her meal than of me…"

VVVVVVVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVVVVVVV

**Lunch** **time**

"Hi. Confidence, right?"

"_Spooooosshh_!" Confidence spat out her water like a psychotic fountain in reply, blatantly startled by my entrance. Everyone surrounding laughed like stupid hyenas, but I think they would've found more enjoyment if I was the target.

With her large dark eyes, she stared up at me, almost as though waiting for something awful to drop from the sky. Liquid still dripped from her mouth, so there was a good chance something disastrous could occur any second now.

Ok, well, not exactly the greeting I was hoping for.

"I'm sorry." Confidence murmured, dabbing her lips primly with a napkin.

"No, that's okay, honestly." I said as compassionately as possible. I didn't want to scare the poor child anymore than she probably was at the moment. "I just wanted to come over to talk. By the way, I'm—"

"Lily Evans." she finished softly. Well that was a shocker, she actually knew me. "You can call me Connie."

"Connie." This was going great. She wasn't running away, which was a humongous improvement, considering how much of a non-people person she is. "I, well, uh—do you think you could answer some questions for me? I'm doing a piece in the Daily Snitcher on the missing brooms, and I heard you were there."

I gave her the option to back out and run like hell. She looked tempted to do so, but instead she just timidly nodded, twirling her dark hair wildly. Her head was down at all times, as though deliberately not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks," I said in gentle gratitude, smiling awkwardly. Wow, I guess I wasn't much of a people person either. We should be bffs. "Well I heard that every broom was missing, except yours and Colbin Sheppard's. Is there any connection?"

Connie shook her head vigorously, scrunching her brow in a manner of confusion bordering exasperation. "I haven't a clue. I don't know why people keep asking me that! It's not my fault my broom and Colbin's happened to be in The Shed while the rest of the team's weren't. Honestly, I have no idea what is going on. I didn't even ask for this, so why do people ask _me_ about it…"

My sat agape, watching her ramble on and on. I had never seen her say more than two words, and now she was unleashing a whole diatribe. Hm, maybe that was it. Maybe all of her pent up silence just had to be cracked, and inevitably needed to take it out on someone. Naturally, it _would_ be me.

"…and I didn't really even want to try out! It's my older sister, Shyness Aplenty's, fault! She always had top grades, was extremely pretty, very popular, Head Girl, and I'm just nothing. She graduated, and still she manages to overshadow me. I needed to prove to my parents that our names shouldn't be switched, according to my dad. I had to shine on my own…"

Did I look like a family counselor?

"…and they always said, "Oh Connie, why can't you be more like Shy?". And I thought that if I tried out for the team and made it, then they wouldn't have to bother me anymore! But no, those stinking brooms had to be stolen and then I just _had_ to be a prime suspect and—"

"Connie!" I intervened, waiting for her to simmer down from her outburst. But I sympathized with her, considering I had a dysfunctional relationship with my sister also. Welcome to the sisterhood. "Just...relax."

"I can't relax! No one believes—"

"I believe you!" I cut in, actually meaning it. She seemed just as surprised, for she immediately halted with a flash in her eyes. One of inquiry.

"Really?" Her voice was drenched in relief, as though I threw her a life savor in shark-infested water rather than just voiced my opinion.

"Of course. I mean, I honestly don't think that just one student could pull a stunt like this. And I seriously couldn't see you and Colbin going all 'Bonnie and Clyde' on this." _That would just be a little too weird_.

"Oh, I would never!" Connie's eyes brightened up, relieved. "Thanks. But you know who I'd watch out for? Colbin Sheppard. He doesn't seem rattled by this at all. Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Really?" _Interesting_. "I'll look into that..."

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"…so, our next plan of action is to interrogate Sheppard." I concluded my story with, folding my hands together rather smugly. Those brooms were as good as mine at this point. I'd like to see some of those air-headed bimbos interrogate, ha.

"_That_ guy?" Frank repeated with even more uncertainty than usual. "A real ladies man, I've heard."

"You heard correctly."

I remembered how Colbin Sheppard used to flirt with me, openly in front of Remus while we were still dating. Not Colbin's best year, especially since he was on the Marauders bad side. On occasion, I even saw James punch Colbin once.

And yet, I would have to be talking to Mr. Casanova himself. Brilliant.

I had to remind myself why I was even doing this to keep myself remotely sane.

_Because I wanted to prove to the school that I wasn't a skanky hoe?_ Not really. I stopped caring about the school's opinion of me right after they stopped caring about me.

_Because I wanted to do something for the good of Hogwarts?_ Haha, Lily made a funny.

_Because I wanted to help the Marauders?_ Fuck no.

_Because I wanted to find those brooms first before the rest of the ditzy female population did?_ Perhaps.

_Or because I didn't want to see Remus possibly end up with another bimbo?_

...

Of course not. No. That is not the answer, I swear it.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the unbearably long updates, once again. I know, I suck. But expect more in the future! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and such ;)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	14. Trouble, Tumble, & Rumble

Chapter 14: Trouble, Tumble, & Rumble

**MARAUDER'S POV**

This was absolute catastrophe. Who in their right mind had the gall to steal from the Gryffindors? And the Marauders, at that?!

Normally in the morning, the Marauders would strut to the Great Hall, wolf whistle a bit, maybe even pick on a Slytherin if they had time, and then eat like kings. But so far, their schedule has become quite altered after recent events.

"Moony! Are you sure you've checked every last possible place?!" James Potter questioned with urgency, ruffling his hair instinctively as the group entered the Great Hall that morning. Gone was their leisurely care-freeness—hello to Team Paranoia.

If the broom thief wanted the Marauders to look bad, he certainly got his wish. The group had barely cracked a laugh ever since the theft took place.

"James, why must you be under the assumption that I know everything?" Remus Lupin snapped, looking crestfallen at the fact that this whole missing-brooms situation was a problem that he couldn't solve.

"Well, whoever did this knew how to hide, I can tell you that." Sirius commented, continuing on their way to their seats. Anger clouded his eyes, which then melted into suspicion when they redirected themselves to a new scene at the end of the Slytherin table. "What the hell is _that_ all about?"

All of the Marauders followed Sirius's line of vision, and saw a sketchy sight unravel before them: Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff, Billy Williams of Ravenclaw, and Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin—all the House team captains—in a huddle, discussing something.

Without James.

"You don't think that they—" Remus tried formulating a reason as to why they could be meeting, and there was only one conclusion. "I mean, I heard rumors that they really want to beat us in the Quidditch Cup, but would they really go _that_ far?"

"Well, we'll soon find out." James was already striding briskly towards the captains' meeting he blatantly was excluded from. The Marauders followed him, and secretly all of the eyes in the Great Hall did as well. If there were ever a more perfect time for gossip, it would be now.

James wasn't at all trying to be stealthy or sneaky when arriving to the group, which gave him most satisfaction because when the captains saw him nearing, a look of panic suddenly dawned on them.

"They know they're seen as suspects." Sirius concluded observantly with a sinister smile. "I'd be scared too."

As the Marauders drew in closer, Billy whispered something to Malfoy, to which the Slytherin captain nodded curtly before yelling to James, "YOU FIND THOSE BROOMS YET, POTHEAD?"

Billy slapped Malfoy in the back of the head, but Malfoy didn't look apologetic at all. He didn't need to. It was all the Marauders needed to answer their questions.

Defiantly, James stepped up in front of the captains and replied, "I should be asking you lot the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" Amos Diggory asked, rolling his pretty boy blue eyes with a flip of his perfect hair. "_We_ don't know where they are."

"Oh yeah?" James snorted with contempt, shaking his head that these captains. They weren't going to get away with it. "Then what's with the Captains meeting? Thanks for the invite. I guess I just lost it in the mail."

Malfoy, Billy, and Amos finally looked at each other tensely. Apparently, they don't know a sketchy scene until James Potter comes up and slaps it on their faces.

Some of the students were _secretly_ engrossed by the episode from the sidelines. Most were _blatantly_ engrossed. But it wasn't as though the players involved would care. In fact, they loved an audience.

"That doesn't prove anything." Billy protested, looking at the other captains for a little support. Of course, they didn't say a thing. Typical. "We were just discussing you bloody missing brooms—"

"Yeah, like how _you_ stole them?!" Sirius interrupted, stepping next to James. "Everyone knows that it's you guys, so quit acting like you live in a nunnery. You lot aren't as innocent as you think."

"Are you saying that we're _liars_?" Malfoy demanded, his pale white cheeks actually fuming to a slight red.

"No," Remus replied politely, yet still with a biting edge. "We're saying that you are liars, cheaters, _and_ thieves who should give back what is rightfully ours."

The Marauders nodded in agreement, knowing that what they would've said wasn't nearly as eloquently put as what Remus said.

Even so, the tension between both groups was running high. If one thing went wrong, there was a possibility that someone would throw a punch. Judging by the Marauders' irate looks, that would most likely be their way to deal.

"Potter," Billy said warningly, unaware that both Amos and Malfoy had already brandished their wands as if a duel were to take place. "Call off your mates."

The Marauders flipped their wands out in the same combative fashion, equally hostile. "Not until we get back what you stole."

There was an ominous feeling in the air, one foretelling violence. All of the students eagerly watched, anticipating the bloodbath that would soon take place.

Malfoy belligerently stood in front, fist clenched tightly. "When will you get it through you thick, brainless minds that we—"

"Enough talk, you scum!" Sirius intruded against Malfoy's personal bubble, granting him with an icy, hateful glare. "Let's settle this right here, right now—"

And so the bloodbath begins.

Or at least, that's what everyone in the room thought, until they saw an imperious and frightening figure cross the room, a determined scowl on her face. When she was pissed off, she was _pissed_ off.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" barked the dour sounding voice of none other than the famously unsmiling Professor McGonagall, robes billowing with that air of superiority that only she possessed. It was enough to force the boys to lower the wands and put on fresh, innocent smiles.

"No, Professor McGonagall." Remus cheerfully replied, although his eyes darted back to the other team captains in contempt. "Everything's just peachy."

"I certainly hope so." McGonagall arched an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Now, please resume your normal breakfast and maintain the peace. With all the chaos about the brooms, I don't think it wise for the Quidditch teams to be in a war of some sort."

"I absolutely agree." James chirped, granting McGonagall with a large smile. She took one look at him, rolled her eyes, and left. James admired his ability to make McGonagall disappear with just a flash of his teeth. Annoyance truly was McGonagall's weak point, and James just happened to be king of it. It was quite impressive, truly.

As she strode away, all of the innocent smiles melted into scowls, and the ire returned into everyone's eyes. Although the Marauders would not receive their justice at this moment, they would soon. No one messes with Quidditch at Hogwarts and gets away with it, not if the Marauders have something to say about it.

"Tomorrow night. Quidditch Fields. Be there." James ordered, staring all of the captains down. "If you've returned our brooms back in time, maybe you could avoid what will become a _very_ violent situation."

Almost instantly, a collective gulp was heard around the entire room. This was bad. _Very_ bad.

**FRANK'S POV**

"Make way, people! Make way!" Buff Rogers hollered, plowing through the sea of students like a raging bull. "_Frank_ is tryin' to make it to Potions!"

_Ok, this is weird. _

"Yo, Frankie," Damien Perkins suddenly materialized out of nowhere, and thought it nice to sling an arm over my unsuspecting shoulders. "Now, everyone clear a path! Please, for Longbottom's sake here!"

_Even weirder. _

The entire herd of classmates took note of the sudden intrusion, glanced at my company, and instantly cleared a blatant path for me to pass through. It was like the parting of the Red Sea, only more embarrassing.

Reluctantly, I stepped through the path with the guys following. This was certainly not how I wanted to begin my day with: being bombarded by these super sized body builders who were pathetically trying to get on my good side by acting like total kiss asses.

The only thing that got me through this was the constant reminder that this would all contribute to the girls' revenge plan; I just had to rough it out a bit longer.

But if Damien calls me 'Frankie' one more time, I think I may—

"Who's the new kid?"

I immediately scowled, and looked at the new duo who happened to present themselves in front of us. They were two girls dressed in the most impossibly risqué version of the Hogwarts uniform, all short skirts and boob-smothering tops. I already knew who they were; honestly, who has not heard of the Hooker and the Hoe?

"Who is—Who is _THIS_?!" Damien exclaimed with excessive dismay, apparently so heartbroken that I have not gone public yet. Poor me. "Oh, Paisley, this guy here is the man!"

"He's awesome!" chimed in Knuckles, cracking his knuckles as if to announce his presence. "Charming, cool, single, romantic musician..."

_Um, what the fuck? I can't play a tune for my life._

"Ooh! He's single now, is he?" Gabby Looker's voice shrilled into the air as she looked me up and down. I had to keep myself from shuddering under the longing eyes of one of the sluttiest girls at school. "You know, for a new kid, you're pretty cute."

_Great, you've just inspired me to wear a paper bag over my head for the rest of my life._

"Now, now ladies." Damien intervened with glee. Clearly, he thought I was enjoying this. "Right now, Frank is working hard on a _project_ and has no time for girls. Sorry."

"Oh well," Paisley Stroe pouted, her excessively shiny lips casting a reflection of the sunlight that nearly blinded my eyes. "We've never introduced ourselves, I'm Paisley Stroe and this is Gabby Looker."

She said the names with such dignity as if it were a crime not to know of them. And in trying to sound sultry, she sounded more like she had a sinus infection.

"I hope you finish that project." Paisley said with a coy wink. "I love _hard_ workers."

_Wow, a clever pun master. What a woman._

As she left to pass by me, I noticed her trying to catch my eyes in an intense gaze—but I happened to find the window next to us just as invigorating, and so kept my eyes trained there. After the girls left, Damien and company started ruffling my hair in a friendly matter. To me, it felt more as though they were molesting my head.

"You have sooo got game!" Steele _squealed_. I never realized that was possible for someone of such immense size. "Stroe looked as though she were about to combust!"

_Sure, because I'm all for female combustion. Lovely._

"Oh, well, she's not really my type," I admitted earnestly, knowing that although the statement would close one door, it regrettably opened another.

"Then what _is_ your type?" Damien asked as eager as a Labrador. The others nodded just as enthusiastically. "'Cause we'll totally hook you up!!"

Right, just what I wanted. A group of Steroid-induced monkeys playing matchmaker in my life.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass." I ease out from Damien's clutch of death. Desperately, I found an excuse to escape the group, one which they'd probably appreciate. "Besides, I have _other_ things to work on, if you catch my drift."

At this, Buff's eyes filled with delight at the hidden meaning. He gave me an encouraging shake on the shoulder, which hurt more than intended. I felt like a rag doll at the moment, which I did not appreciate. "What a trooper! We knew we could count on you, buddy!"

_Buddy? Oh, this was just too priceless._

When they realize what their little "buddy" has been up to this entire time, they'll all get the shock of their lives. I'd pay good money to see that day come as soon as possible. But patience was a virtue, and I knew the girls' revenge plan would take a while to progress.

"Ah, Frank, you doing anything tonight?!" Knuckles inquired as they walked to class, intimidating anyone who crossed their path. "We were thinking of going down _under_ tonight. Wanna come?"

"Of course he's coming!" Damien interjected quite ostentatiously, patting me on the shoulder to show the bond of our close "friendship". Yeah right. "Trust me Longbottom, first visits are always the best! We'll come get you at 9:00 tonight, okay?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Of course not!" he answered back with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry, Longbottom! It's completely harmless!"

_Harmless? Right, because an illegal stripper club hidden underneath the body of a prestigious school is completely innocuous._

"And plus, you'll see a few familiar faces there," Ripped Richard stepped in, speaking up for the first time. "The Marauders, Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diggory, David Parkers, Colbin Sheppard…." He continued to list more names, some I recognized and some I hadn't even heard of.

Honestly, I wasn't at the magnitude of guys who actually went under; Damien and his friend were certainly all hyped up about it. In no time, everyone was rapt in conversation of tonight's festivities, festivities apparently _I'll_ be a part of. I didn't have time to contribute to the conversation, for Damien pulled up next to me again, lowering his voice to me.

"So," Damien discreetly spoke in hushed tones, trying to act aloof but was failing. "How's, uh, Mave doing? Is she alright?"

_Well, well, well_. I secretly smiled with evil satisfaction. Mave was Damien's crush.

She'll get a real kick out of this one.

"Oh, she's doing fine," I replied back with genuine honesty, then later facing him with a look of curiosity. "Why?"

Oh, I knew why. It was just fun to see Damien struggling to express his feelings while retaining his masculinity. Man, was I sadistic.

"Well, um," Damien's voice became even more muted, even stammering a bit. "I'm uh, sorta into her, you know?"

"Oh _really_?!" I exclaimed with mock-surprise, my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "I would've never guessed!"

"I've had my eye on her for a while, actually," he admitted truthfully, reddening a bit. Wow, Damien Perkins blushing. I was waiting for him to malfunction next, or something. "Has she said anything about me?"

Perfect question. I remembered the girls' plea for me to give them what they wanted to hear. It took all of myself to say in all seriousness, "You know, she may have mentioned that you were attractive, or something like that."

And suddenly, it was as though I just declared everyday Damien Day. Damien's mouth upturned into a devious smile, eyes wide with excitement at this latest development. "Are you serious?! She thinks that? Oh man, oh man, oh man! What do I do?"

"Nothing, yet," I advised in a serious, milking up this moment. Honestly, I was trying not to snort in between words. "Let me get her to openly admit that she likes you, then you can make your move."

"Right," Damien agreed, releasing a heavy sigh of relief. "Get a move on Frankie, love is in the air!"

Oh, something's in the air, all right. And it's sure as hell not love. As he pushed me in the direction of the Potions dungeon, I contemplated how I would word everything Damien told me to Mave, conveniently my Potions partner. I wondered what reaction she'd get from her newest admirer.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Mave's face contorted in pure disbelief.

I nodded after explaining everything to her, a little bit concerned with the effect the news gave her. Maybe she wasn't so gung ho with the whole vengeance plan. In fact, she looked petrified and seemed as though she were about to vomit.

"Damien Perkins? _The_ Damien Perkins—as in Alice's brother—has a thing for _me_?!" she questioned, as if she didn't believe it herself. I couldn't tell if she was just all-talk when conspiring with her friends, or if she was just extremely surprised by the situation.

"Yup," I replied as calmly as possibly. "I distinctly remembered him saying that he's had his eyes on you."

Mave shuddered, her eyes rolling all the way up to the ceiling. "Sweet Merlin."

"And it kind of gets worse," I eased in gingerly, knowing she'd probably pummel me for this. "But I told him that you said that he was attractive."

"YOU _WHAT_?!" Mave screamed in a banshee-like fashion, and then blushed furiously at how silent the class became. Slughorn, of course, just looked puzzled in more of a curious way than in an offended way.

"Is there something you'd like to share to the rest of the class, Miss Cauldwell?" Professor Slughorn asked inquiringly from his desk, interrupted by Mave's untimely explosion.

"No." she peeped back, the blush on her cheeks looking lovely with her sapphire eyes. Well, they would've looked lovely if she wasn't glaring at me like a bloodthirsty murderer at that same moment.

"Hey, you guys said that I could tell them what they _wanted_ to hear." I defended myself with. But then I gave up, and resulted in consequent laughter. "Apparently, that was what he _wanted_ to hear."

"Not funny!" Mave retorted with a frown. "Okay fine, do whatever we told you to. But, for my sake, please, don't make it seem like I've been pining for him for ages or have devoted creepy shrines in his honor in my closet or whatever. He doesn't need anymore of an ego boost than he gets on a regular basis."

"Aye aye, captain." I saluted slyly, watching her cold glare gradually melt into her friendly, forgiving smile. This plan to take down Damien and his group was going to work. It just simply had to.

**Lily's POV**

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

**(Last Year)**

It was a lazy Friday evening, the best to spend time just lying about doing absolutely nothing. And who better to share this positively unproductive night than with Tess? Tessa—with her endless connections around Hogwarts—managed to have a massive bowl of mac and cheese delivered to our room via house elves.

While lying on our beds face up, we chatted aimlessly as always, jumping from one random topic to another and so on. Time truly flew by when you were with your best friend.

"Ok, so, who would you rather," I started with, chewing a spoonful of cheesy noodles in my mouth. "Screw Slughorn or Dumbledore."

"Lily Evans, you have one disturbed mind. I am impressed." Tessa laughed, licking the spoon. Her mouth suddenly formed into that naughty smile that all girls in Hogwarts had when talking about— "I'd do Stilems, actually."

"No cheating. He's not one of the options." I refused to let Tessa make this choice easy for herself. 'Would You Rather' was a game of difficulty, and to be taken quite seriously.

"Sooo? He's a faculty member!" Tessa fought back teasingly. "You've gotta admit, he's pretty delicious for a Hogwarts teacher."

"Ok, let's please not talk about delicious Hogwarts teachers." I snorted, though agreeing with her whole-heartedly.

"Fine," Tessa rolled her eyes, but all the while smirking at me. We talked a while more, before she suddenly declared, "Ok, it's that time of month again and I'm in deep need of a chocolate fix. Would you mind grabbing the box of chocolates underneath the bed pretty please?"

As if I had a choice. I reached under, my hand grazing around to feel for a box. "Who's giving you chocolate?"

"Oh, you know, my endless sea of admirers." she flirtatiously fluttered her eyelashes and dramatically placed her hand over her heart. Surprisingly, that was not an exaggeration. I'm pretty sure that Tessa broke the world quota for amount of secret Casanovas.

As my hand dragged searchingly along the floor, I felt something odd and picked it up, wanting to examine it further. "What's this?"

"NOTHING!!" Tessa squealed loudly, snatching the object from my hand. I didn't even have time to scrutinize the item. All I remembered was that it was black, made of satin, and had two holes in it. What the hell was it?

But before I could ask, Tessa shushed me immediately.

"Ok, who would _you_ rather," Tessa sat up and shoveled in another spoonful of the pasta, trying to change the subject. She looked contemplatively toward the ceiling, giving this one a lot of thought. "Sirius or James."

I winced. Wow, that was an awkward one. I had no idea why Tessa insisted in including her boyfriend amongst such a game as this. She truly never got jealous, and I envied her for that.

"Do I really have to answer that one? I have a boyfriend!"

"Well so do I," Tessa defended herself with, in that cool manner where no one could touch her. "But I answered anyway."

"Ok fine," I muttered, shoving some food quite lady-like into mouth, chewing in slow motion just to buy me some time. Tessa's persistent look signified her annoyance, which I fueled even more by giving a great show of exactly what I was swallowing.

She threw a pillow at me in reply, and I knew that wouldn't be the worst of her violence if I didn't answer her question. Ok, let's weigh the options:

Generally, Sirius and James were two of my closest guy friends. Also, they were Remus's best friends. Plus, it didn't hurt that they were devilishly attractive and extremely charming.

_Sirius: Funny, amusing, and very loud. Biggest player of the school, and probably has enough STDs to shock all the doctors in the world. _Ehhh….

"Come on!!" Tessa interrupted my internal debating. "It's not that big a deal!"

_Yea, easy for you to say Miss Flexible_. After glaring at Tessa, I continued my mindful examination, remembering I still had one last person.

_James: He was….well, James was—_is_…I mean…. Oh fugderosity._

What exactly was there to say about James Potter?

Leader of the notorious Marauders. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Current boyfriend of Tessa. Filthy rich. First to catch the Snitch in under 3 minutes. First to put a smile on Moaning Myrtle's sad face. My first kiss.

Yeah, he was my first kiss. It all happened in first year, and I'll just warn you that Truth or Dare with Tessa Tinselson is always filled with action. Overall, James was dared to kiss me, we did, end of story.

"Well?" Tessa impatiently barked, as though her happiness depended on my answer. "Who's it going to be?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch." I sighed, finally answering, "James."

############

"LILY EVANS!"

"Oh hey!" I began groggily, then sat up as though someone stuck a large pole up my ass. Sleeping in class—not the best plan. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the brightness, but when they did I was faced with a class filled with students laughing at my expense, and one very pissed off Magical Literature professor.

Professor Billsworth was certainly happy camper today. Or any day, for that matter. I don't blame him—if I were old, fat, and aging I would be the same way. "Maybe next time, I'll try to make class a little more interesting for you so that you can manage to PAY ATTENTION!"

"Sounds like a plan, teach!" I cheerfully placed my head in my hands, leaning against the desk in a carefree manner. Billsworth looked so irate I thought he might throw one of his trusty little books in my face.

"Well, maybe if your neighbor is kind enough to _re_-teach you the lesson you carelessly dazed off at," he added in another glare. "Then we'd be in business! Class, you may talk for the last five minutes of class, and Mr. Sheppard, please take pity on Miss Evans and help her catch up."

I rolled my eyes. Please, I _loved_ Magical Literature. And this man certainly couldn't teach for shit, let alone Mr—

_Wait_. Did he just say "Mr. Sheppard"? As in _Colbin Sheppard_? A.k.a., the guy I need to grill intensely to find those stupid broomsticks went off to?! How could I seriously not notice that he sat next to me in this class? Just give me a ship and call me Captain Oblivious.

I turned to him rather eagerly, but was then instantly disgusted—realizing that this was, indeed, Colbin Sheppard.

"Ooh, Evans," Colbin whispered "seductively", as though her were noticing my presence for the first time as well. "Maybe when this class gets out, we could go for a...a quick tumble. What do you say?"

_Well, I say EW._

"The professor said for you to re-teach me the lesson," I scathingly replied, losing my interest of interrogating and finding a larger need to get out of such a close proximity to him. "There will be no _tumbling_ of any sort. Especially not with you."

"Look at that angry passion, I like it!" he dramatically commented with a slimy chuckle of his. "You know, even though you're a complete bitch I still think you're hot."

"Wow, I feel so massively honored." Truly, I was feeling so very warm and special inside.

"Yeah, well you should, because no guy would even dare touch you," Colbin reminded me in the sweetest words. Such a charmer this man was. Romeo ain't got nothing on him. "Not even Potter will come to rescue you."

I remembered that time Sheppard cornered me in the halls, and then Potter conveniently popped out of thin air. Naturally, he punched the living daylights out of Sheppard.

Strange how that heroic Potter back then was so drastically different from the Potter right now. The jerk who sat just a few chair from me. The jack ass who, along with his compadres, completely fed me to the sharks after Tessa's death.

And still, people treated them like stars. Go them.

"Not like I'd want him to," I replied, feeling my anger for Colbin die, and the rage for Potter begin to increase. From where I was sitting, his _stupid_ messy black hair looked absolutely..._stupid_! Hello, ever hear of a brush? "At any rate, I have something to discuss with you actually.

"Something I'm interested in?" Colbin inquired with a lick of his lips. Ok, either he stopped with his creep seduction, or I'm just going to bolt out of the door before he did something even stranger like hump the chair. "Well, if you're still in for that tumble—"

"_No_! Enough with the tumbling!!" I felt like I was scolding a kindergartner. A really horny, nymphomaniacal one. "It's about those missing brooms from the Quidditch tryouts, you wanker."

As I said that, Colbin froze, his eyes narrowing tensely on the desk. It was almost as though I found that long-awaited off-button to shut him up, and that intrigued me so dearly. _Did I just hit a sensitive topic?_

"There's nothing to say about it." He tersely replied, playing with his thumbs for distraction, not meeting my eyes once.

"Oh, I bet there is," I wouldn't let him get away so easily. He owed me this much, especially since he spent half of class sexually terrorizing me with words. "It seems very peculiar that you and Connie were the only ones with brooms that day."

"Yes, very peculiar, isn't it?" Colbin said back with malice, facing me with a clueless smile. It wasn't genuine, I would know. I _perfected_ it. "Sorry if I can't make a front page story for your little newspaper, but I honestly have no idea what's going on."

"Oh really?" I continued to study him, hoping this method of intimidation would finally crack him. It didn't seem like it would take long, considering he basically had the word 'SUSPECT' branded all over his ruddy cheeks, due to his skeptical appearance. Honestly, a guy who walks around like a womanizing god is finally quiet and cranky over this?

"Really." he answered with an obnoxious drag, as though mocking me. "Now if you please, let's not talk about this. Everyone's been asking me, and it's so freaking annoying."

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

"Gotta go," Colbin quickly nodded to me before jetting out of the room faster than a bloodthirsty cheetah.

"Wait!" I almost shouted, but it died in my throat. Silently, I stood there, watching his figure blend in with the sea of moving students, and thus lost him to the waves. The blasted boy was already gone within the millisecond. Which sucked, because I still needed fricking answers from him. But he was obviously too desperate to get away—and for once I didn't think it was because of my presence.

"You okay?" Frank suddenly materialized right next to me, looking at my line of vision to determine what exactly was puzzling me. "You've been standing there for a while."

I suddenly gave my head a little shake, turning to him while saying, "I'm fine." _For the most part._

Frank's dubious face didn't look like he believed it. But then again, nothing ever got by Frank. It was like he had an inner bullshit radar in his head. "So, you find out anything good from Sheppard?"

_Other than the fact that he severely needs a lady friend so as not to sexually harass me anymore? Then no._

"No," I muttered, biting my lip in frustration. "He bolted out of there as soon as I mentioned missing brooms. It definitely exceeded the sketch meter."

"And he didn't tell you anything?!"

"Nada."

"That's unfortunate." Frank concluded, scrunching his eyebrows. For once, the words were not speckled with sarcasm.

"How so?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, I heard that this morning, that all the Quidditch team Captains had a meeting—_without_ James Potter." Frank started with, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was in ear shot. Especially James, because that would've been embarrassing. "James got furious, and now suspects that the sabotaged Gryffindor. And then everyone just got mad at each other, and it's all a big mess."

"Point?"

"The point is, there's going to be a huge rumble tomorrow night between the Quidditch teams unless those brooms are found in time." Frank finished off with. "So if we're going to find those brooms, we better do it quick before things get ugly."

"A _rumble_?" I asked again, my voice deadpanned. "As in a West Side Story-esque rumble?"

"Apparently."

Wow, my classmates were so cool.

"Well, how are we supposed to find them now? I got absolutely nothing from Sheppard." I said. "The boy just reeks of 'suspect', but he won't say anything. And he's basically made it a rule to run away from me, so I'll never get a word from him." _Not in time to prove his guilt for tomorrow._

"Well," Frank looked up at the ceiling, pondering at the possibilities. "You could try tonight."

My eyes narrowed confusingly at him. "What are you talking about? He wouldn't even come near me with a 12 foot pole after class, what makes you think he'll talk to me tonight?"

_Unless he and I....ew, no Lily! Too gross!_

"Damien invited me to go to the Hogwarts Underground with him tonight," Frank explained to me, earning a disgusted look from me until he added, "And he mentioned that Sheppard goes there too."

"Oh no," I groaned into the air. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"Think of it, Lily," Frank offered, as though this were a chance of a lifetime. "You could get him to answer _whatever_ you want at the Hogwarts Underground tonight."

"Frank, that's ridiculous." I snapped, making it clear that I did not want this to happen under any circumstances. "He'll recognize me off the bat, that is unless I'm dressed up as..." _Oh no._

As I trailed off, Frank's smile began to widen suggestively, while my frown deepened. "Exactly."

"So, you're suggesting I go undercover?" I asked, completely skeptical at the whole arrangement.

It was annoying how much he thought this was a grand idea, judging by the way he nodded and smiled at this new realization.

But still, I had to give him props for suggesting this. It was the only way girls could get into the Underground without being revealed, but it was a humongous risk. If one person recognized you, then your reputation at Hogwarts was tarnished forever.

Which is a good thing, for I have none of those, and thus have nothing to lose.

_Look out world, I'm going undercover as a Hogwarts Underground stripper!_

Oh boy…

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yay a double update! Thanks for all your support guys, I appreciate it tons (: And favorite quotes, characters, anything? Review! Hope you liked the chapter!

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	15. How To Be a Stripper 101

Chapter 15: How To Be A Stripper 101

**LILY'S POV**

"….so, you need my help?"

"Yes,"

"And you sure you want to do this?"

"I guess so."

"Lily," she reprimanded in a scold.

"Sadie," I mimicked back in the same tone.

Yes, I was desperate for help. I mean, it's not like I frequently practiced in the art of…._stripping_. I need a professional, and who better to ask than the legendary Dirty Mistress herself? But apparently, the legend herself thought this would all be chaos in a bottle, as well.

"_Why_ Lily?" Sadie squealed, disappointment drenching her tone. "I mean, the money is great and all and I guess it really gives an edge—but still, it's _not_ worth it."

"Wait," I paused. Did she think that I _voluntarily_ want to be a hooker? Oh shit. "No, that's not what I'm getting at—"

"Or is it for the pleasure?" Sadie questioned, interrupting me. The sadness grew in her eyes, almost as though I were a lost sheep who needed guidance back to the herd. "Because Lily, you are a gorgeous and independent woman. You do _not_ need a man to give you what you need."

I rolled my eyes. I certainly didn't expect a woman empowerment lecture from this conversation. "No, Sadie, you got me all wrong—"

"Or is it because you don't think you're sexy enough?" she suggested. "Because trust me Lily, being one of _them_ is not all it's cracked up to be. I've finished that life, why would you ask me? Why do you want to do it? Why—"

"Ok, I'd tell you if you let me get a word in!?" It was my turn to interrupt. Sadie instantly silenced, curious to see how I would respond. "Sadie, I'm not doing this for any _pleasure_ of any kind," I grimaced. "It's……a job."

_Wow, that made it seem ten times worse. _

"A job?" Sadie at this point looked horrified. "Clarify please?"

"Well," There was no point in trying to couch my words, for everything would've just sounded plain stupid. "It's...it's to find those stupid brooms everyone's been all hyped up about."

"Okayyyy," Sadie replied clearly not understanding how my wanting to be a stripper fit into the big picture. "Why so interested?"

"I'm not!" I answered quickly. Too quickly. And loudly. Too loudly.

"Seems like you are." Sadie smirked with annoying satisfaction. What, did she honestly think I did things like this for kicks? I don't think so.

"Oh, don't grin at me like that! I have a good reason." I order crankily. "I need to find those brooms so that everyone can stop freaking out, so that Quidditch is no longer in disorder, and so that the Marauders won't beat the living shit out of Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diggory, Billy Williams—"

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sadie immediately said, cutting me off.

_Ooh, I'm good_. "Really?"

"Really," she determinedly repeated. "If it's to stop violence, then I'm all for it. Violence is never the answer to anything, and I would hate if anybody got hurt."

Tickle me suspicious, but those words sounded way too well rehearsed for my liking. My thoughts instantly drifted to the point where she interrupted me, and the name I last stated to inspire her interjection.

"Sure," I disbelievingly retorted, smiling nonetheless. "Because violence is _never_ pleasant."

**FRANK'S POV**

Walking down the halls was supposed to be a normal thing, right? An activity when one could discuss normal things to normal people on a normal day. But apparently, as I was walking down the halls with the girls, planning world domination was their idea of _normal_.

"Ok! Tell them that we like boys who….." Serena mused with amusement, an evil glint in her eyes. "Eat tofu, cry over chick flicks, and love red lipstick!"

"NO! That's too easy." Beverly smirked from the side, contemplating something better. "Tell them that we like guys who take ballet lessons and love Chihuahuas!"

"AND THE WIZARD OF OZ!" Alice intervened the loudest. Naturally. "Longbottom, tell my brother that Mave is a sucker those little flying monkeys! That oughta knock him off his high horse, those monkeys are his ultimate fear!"

We all cracked up. Every other student surrounding watched us, looks of both annoyance and jealousy. Anyone who was male was utterly puzzled as to why the year's most desired girls were hanging out with an outcast like me. And likewise with females, they wondered what made me so likeable to the girls. Such a confusing world.

"Come on, girls. Let's be reasonable." I laughed. "They'd definitely find that criteria suspicious."

"Frank, if you've been through what they put us through, those boys would get a hell lot more worse." Mave panted, trying to catch her breath from that hilarity attack.

"Ok, _maybe_ I can mention the monkeys," I chuckled, watching all of them return to giggling fits. "Besides, you girls already have them panting."

"Marvelous." Alice sarcastically commented, before an even bright glimmer of evil sparked in her eyes. "We'll think of loads more."

And so they did, ranging even more ridiculous requirements to add to their lists for the guys. No matter how crazy each thing was, I pretty sure that the guys would still be after them regardless. In my head I was thinking of what exactly I'd say to the guys when I next saw them—offering some of the suggestions that the girls made up, of course—until we walked outside and saw...

"What's going on over there?" I asked aloud as my eyes roved the scene about to play in front of us.

The school's most unlikely suspects, Confidence Aplenty and Colbin Sheppard, were suspiciously gathered together at the edge of the lake. The scene played out like a movie, and I knew I had to tell Lily everything the minute I saw her.

Colbin stood there, his face agape at Connie. A look of drastic realization dawned upon his face before Connie started slapping him in the back of his head.

"Whoa," Chloe side commented, engrossed at the sight as well. "This is the first time I've seen her interact with a boy and not actually cry about it. Freaky."

The look of utter amazement still adorned his face, one that was still met with Connie's vicious slaps and glare. It took her only a minute to stop until finally Pruett Daniels skipped over with a little ballet leap, standing in between the two to prevent anymore harm. Connie said something to Pruett in his ear, and then started bawling her eyes out…as usual.

Like girls, they started embracing and Pruett sympathetically patted her back while she wept on his shoulder. As he was soothing her like a real gal pal, he glared down Colbin, who suddenly had a vicious smile on his face. Colbin's eyes, more like two black holes, looked evilly ambitious, causing Pruett to bitch slap him on the cheek.

After that, Colbin left, but not without giving Confidence a suggestive eyebrow raise. Pruett linked arms with Connie and led her away, probably to get a relaxing pedicure with him or something to soothe the troubles away. She looked extremely troubled; hopefully a relaxing pedicure would do her some good.

"Okayyyy," Alice raised her eyebrow, commenting afterwards, "That was….strange."

_Indeed it was._

**MARAUDER'S POV**

Lunchtime was usually a time of socializing, talk, and laughter.

But today, neither of those three took place. Today's lunchtime could be described as….unbearably quiet with an atmosphere of hostility, even. The teachers also noticed this; instead of finding this silence as a blessing, they found it, instead, as an omen for what was to come in the future.

And everyone had one thing in mind. The potential Quidditch fight tomorrow.

All Quidditch teams, the Captains especially, glared at each other. Mainly, all at Gryffindor.

It was easy to see that people took sides. Some for their own House team, but most for Gryffindor, surprisingly. It had to do with the fact that the Marauders were Gryffindors, and Marauders had the power that most do not possess. And also, they could use that power in the most twisted and torturous ways to punish whoever pissed them off.

James Potter was glaring down Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff, Billy Williams of Ravenclaw, and Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin. And they were all staring back at him. Overall, the most terrifying staring contest ever.

Suddenly, Billy broke eye contact with James, glancing at Amos and Lucius with a knowing glance. They all communicated silently with their eyes, and James wasn't allowed to have knowledge of it.

And that made James Potter rightly pissed off.

"Scared, aren't you Williams?" James yelled all the way over to the Ravenclaw table. The Great Hall was so quiet, his yells echoing off the walls ominously. "Find those brooms yet?"

"Look, Potter," Billy started firmly with, trying to get them to see reason. "There is no actual evidence that we stole them, so just leave it."

"We don't need evidence," Sirius voiced, supporting his captain with an equally ticked off mood. "It's obvious that you gits did the dirty act."

"Shove it Black!" Amos hollered from the Hufflepuff table, causing a rise from all tables.

Utter chaos everything was in, until Billy started waving his hands to get everyone to shut the hell up. Seriously, this was a matter for the Quiddtich teams. Not the bloody whole world.

"What if we _did_ find those brooms?" Billy interrupted, hoping to prevent another potential Captains quarrel with a diplomatic suggestion. "Then what?"

"So you just admitted that you do have them!!" Sirius exclaimed as he clasping his hands together loudly. "Aha! You _did_ steal them!"

"Honestly, Black, could you be anymore of a dipshit?" Lucius insulted from the Slytherin side, throwing Sirius his most condescending glare. "It's your own bloody faults for losing those twigs you call brooms."

"Only because you lot _stole_ them!" James added with emphasis, rising from his seat. The other captains stood as well, equally irate at the situation. "If our brooms aren't returned, tomorrow will—"

"_ENOUGH_!" interjected Professor McGonagall standing just as imperiously from the teachers' table. Everyone's eyes followed the scene, watching McGonagall get up from her seat to stride down the House tables, signifying all the Quidditch Captains to follow her out of the room.

They all complied without argument. The only thing worse than disruption in the Quidditch world was pissing off Professor McGonagall. James, Lucius, Amos, and Billy all followed behind the professor, leaving the Great Hall (to everyone's dismay) into a more secluded corridor.

"Boys," McGonagall scolded, her eyes darting madly at all of them with a threat of punishment in them. "Stop acting completely foolish over Quidditch! Now, this animosity between you all better cease before someone gets hurt!"

James smirked, knowing that if the brooms weren't in his hands by tomorrow night, someone definitely _would_ get hurt. He honestly couldn't wait to take a whack at good ol' Lucius.

"All this ridiculous nonsense over lost brooms! Oh, Merlin, catastrophe of the year!" she sarcastically scathed, which the boys didn't appreciate one bit. "Now, I've come to the conclusion that something is going to happen tomorrow night between you all, am I correct?"

The Captains remained silent, but their thoughts were swimming.

"Silent at last?" McGonagall asked, disbelief etched all over her face. "Well, if the rumors are true, and this supposed event were to happen, then I'm afraid to tell you that you will all be suspended from Quidditch for a year."

"_What_?!" That certainly got their attentions. All of their heads shot up in shock, their jaws completely dropped. _Suspended from Quidditch_?! It was unheard of!

"Now that I've gotten your attentions," McGonagall narrowed her eyes on all of them before leaving. "You better choose wisely. Don't let your prides cloud your judgment boys."

After granting them all with her signature reprimanding look, she turned her heels and returned back to the Great Hall. Once she was out of sight, the Captains turned to each other with determined features.

James still had an expression of malice. "This still doesn't change anything."

"_What_? Potter, did your mother drop you on your head or something?!" Lucius asked, his anger towards James growing ever more. "If we fight tomorrow, all of us including _you_, will be suspended from Quidditch!"

The future of Quidditch was threatened. That was apparent to all the Captains. But it was their damn pride that got the best of them. Especially the pride of James Potter.

"Then you best return the brooms that you've stolen from us." James commanded, not even realizing the consequences of his actions. He thought that McGonagall's threat as more of an incentive than a threat. This way, the Captains would give back the brooms more swiftly, for their Quidditch careers were at stake.

Billy could tell this was James's train of thought, for he had nothing else to do than just surrender. James wasn't going to back down until he got what he wanted, and Billy silently alerted Lucius and Amos to make sure that was what would happen.

And hey, maybe they could delay the rumble in the process. Make James believe what he wanted to, and maybe they still had a shot of saving their Captainships.

Billy sighed. "Fine, Potter. We'll give back your brooms. Meet us tonight, at the Hogwarts Underground."

**LILY'S POV**

"And you're absolutely certain that that was Sheppard who did that?" I asked while trying on an outfit in front of the mirror. Frank had just filled me in on the peculiar episode of Pruett, Connie, and Colbin—and it immediately caught my interest.

It was already near night time, and Sadie ordered me to meet me down in the Kitchens. Frank was allowed too, since Sadie deemed him trustworthy. 'Any friend of yours is a friend of mine', Sadie had said to me, which felt odd. I hadn't had someone actually take me into consideration for a while. This was all just too foreign to me.

Currently, we were all in her _private_ room to find the "perfect, sexy" outfit to make my debut. Whoopee. I just couldn't wait.

"Yes." Frank assured from the other side of the dressing door. "I was there. It was me, Alice, Mave, Beverly, Serena, and Chloe. We all saw."

"That makes him even more suspicious than before." I commented, trying to strap on a lacy corset. Dear Merlin, hooker outfits were _so_ uncomfortable. Thank Merlin I didn't do this on a regular basis.

"Tell me about it." Frank agreed, his voice muffled by the door. "And the fact that Confidence Aplenty and Pruett Daniels were there made it all the more interesting."

"Well, you know Pruett," I slid the fishnets on, which felt all wiry and uncomfortable. I never knew how much it took for a girl to be deemed attractive in the Underground. The males better appreciate my effort. "He's the ultimate gal pal and is bound to come out of that closet anytime soon. Basically the only guy that talks with Connie without freaking her out. They're pretty tight."

"That may be," Frank side commented, adding, "But I'm still wondering why she slapped Sheppard. I mean it seems odd, the two biggest suspects together, one of them slapping the other for some unknown reason. Call me dubious, but I think they're conspiring something."

I agreed with him wholeheartedly, but felt uncomfortable once I tried to zip up the outfit. I definitely should've gone an a diet before revealing my body in an obscene fashion to the whole world.

"Lily?" Frank asked, observing my silence after the painful zip. "Something the matter?"

_Oh, you have no idea._

"Are you—_oh_!" Frank's voice went from concern to anticipation. He realized why I became so eerily silent. "You're finished aren't you?! Come on, now! Let's take a look at our little tart before she goes to show biz!"

"Haha, screw you Frank." I sarcastically drawled, taking a deep breath before regrettably opening the door that divided us. Well, here goes nothing….It wasn't as though I had much of anything to lose...

"Oh—_my God_."

_And that was self-explanatory within itself_.

I could already imagine Frank turning into stone, just as Medusa did with her victims after they saw her hideous face. I was certainly the next Medusa. Hands down.

"Hey guys," Sadie casually walked into the room, not aware of Frank's sudden immobility. "So, the deal for tonight is—OH MY SWEET MERLIN, LILY!"

I groaned to myself. _Like I said, self-explanatory_.

"You're gunna knock 'em dead tonight!" Sadie praised in amazement and shock. She gave me a high five, one which I met with reluctance. "The boys will be all over you."

_Awesome_.

"Lily, please go put on a sweater or something." Frank pleaded with panic, looking my cloak on the floor and probably contemplating whether or not he should throw it over me like a tent. "Before someone pops out from the bushes and kidnaps you."

I almost laughed before turning to the mirror to see exactly what my peers saw. The only thing I wore was a deep scarlet corseted dress, complete with black leather arm warmers and dangerously high boots. My eye make up was supposed to look "smoky", but I thought I looked like a temptress raccoon. Oh well, if they guys liked it then I shouldn't even be arguing.

"Ok, while watching you take on the American dream is fun and all," Frank headed for the door without even asking. "I should be going. I have to meet with Damian and Company in a bit. See you there?"

"Yes, you will." I drawled, while searching in my pockets to hand him something. "Frank, here is a $100 dollar bill."

"Thank you?" Frank answered unsurely while taking the crumpled paper in his hand. "I didn't know they used American money."

"They don't. If you see me...needing some saving," I explained in the gentlest terms possible. "Everyone else here uses galleons and such, so all you need to do is wave that thing in the air to signal me over and then we can leave."

"Sneaky!" Sadie exclaimed, nodding her head at the cleverness of it all. So when Frank signals me with the money, people around will just think he's paying for her. I get my rescue, he gets to be a pimp. _Classy_.

Frank took the dollar bill and left through the door. Almost instantly, Sadie transformed into her Dirty Mistress get up: simple black short shorts, sexy black corset top, and mid thigh high boots.

I eyebrows scrunched. "Sadie, what are you doing?"

She fluffed up her hair, cocking her head at me. "Well, you didn't think that I was going to let you go _under_ alone for your first time, did you? That's just ridiculous!"

_Well, what _wasn't_ ridiculous nowadays?_

"Don't worry, they're just going to think that you're a new girl who I've taken under my wing. Trust me, they'll be impressed." Sadie explained, even though I didn't understand anything of it. She led me to the fireplace in the Kitchens, checking all around to see if there were any intruders. "Now come on, we need to be there to sign in. What time is it?"

"8:47." I reported after checking the clock positioned right above the hearth. "Why?"

"Because, dear Lily, this fireplace is our entrance to the Hogwarts Underground." Sadie patiently said, whereas I gaped at the big, raging fireplace of death. "Every time the minutes on a clock become a multiple of 7, then anyone wanting to enter the Underground can just step through any fireplace in all of Hogwarts without being burned. Only the Underground workers know this secret, the guys all have to use the guest entrance."

"So...when the clock strike 8:49, the fire is accessible?"

"Yup." Sadie nodded, looking down at her own watch. "Ooh, look at the time, 8:49. We better hurry before it crosses to 8:50, not a pretty sight." I grimaced.

She grabbed my arm and led me through the fireplace where I felt no burn, but just felt warm air hit me. We descended down a spiral staircase, and as the seconds continued ticking, the hotter the air got. Literally, it felt like we were entering the pits of hell. And that's probably what this entire place was.

I closed my eyes, afraid of being burnt and of what lay ahead.

"Okay, we're here." Sadie yanked me out of the fireplace, but not the one from the Kitchens. A different fireplace, and a different place at that.

Suddenly, the warm airy feeling was swept away, replaced with a colder chill. My eyes opened to a dark atmosphere, drenched with the smell of alcohol and swirls of smoke. I felt as though I just landed into a raging dance club, except ten times more dangerous. Around me girls in elaborately shiny costumes shuffled around, and then some were dancing to the beat of the lusty background music.

Above all, I heard the raucous laughing of men close by, notifying exactly where I was.

This was it, the Hogwarts Underground.

"Oh my gosh, Lily!!! I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm an airhead!!" Sadie reprimanded her own, urgently digging her hands in her pocket to grab something.

"Sorry for what?"

When she finally found them, she took one and handed the other to me, urging, "Put it on, we're supposed to wear it, it's part of uniform, unless you want it publicly broadcasted that you dance for the Hogwarts Underground."

Almost in a panic, she hurriedly smacked the black mask over her face, forcing me to do the same. As I flipped the mask over in my fingers, I noticed something…._strangely_ familiar….

_**it was black….made of satin….two holes in it**_

"Lily, put the mask on!" Sadie demanded, to which I responded by immediately whipping the thing across my face before my face could be seen.

But just because the mask hid part of my face, it could not hide the shock that I suffered underneath.

My best friend, Tessa Tinselson, even though she constantly denied it, was indeed a stripper at the Hogwarts Underground before she died. I could feel the epiphany running through my veins in the most horrible manner ever.

It was hard to act the way I had to with that realization gripping my body, but I did so nonetheless. So, regardless of my forced show face, a question was still revolving in my already haunted head.

_What else hasn't she told me?_

_

* * *

  
_

Dear Readers,

Yay another update! For those who are crazing some good L/J action, do not fear. It is underway :)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	16. SmokeShow

Chapter 16: SmokeShow

**FRANK'S POV**

"Aw, Frank my man, prepare to enter paradise!!" trilled Buff as he, Damien, Knuckles, Steele, Ripped Richard, and I made our way to the back section of the library. The batty old Librarian glared at us as we careened our way through the bookcases. _Dusty_ bookcases, I might add.

"The _library_?…" I asked. Um, books, dust, and Madam Pince; hardly what I'd classify as '_paradise_'. Anything relating to the pursuit of knowledge couldn't possibly be the ideal fun for this group.

"The entrance is _in_ the library, genius," Damien chuckled as he led the group to the section of books farthest back. We stationed ourselves in front of an unnoticeable, out of the watchful eye of Madam Pince.

Randomly, Damien started pulling out five books: **U**_nderstanding the Importance of Magical Fungus, _**N**_ice and Mean Beasts of the Unknown, _**D**_erivatives of the Mystically Heinous, _**E**_verything About Magical Eating, _and**R**_esearch of Bubbles._

Once those books were pulled out, the entire shelf, as if like an automatic door, slid to the side, revealing a secretive elevator shaft. Hmm, _swanky_. Even for Hogwarts.

"Just spell '_under_' with the title of the books, and that will lead you to the Shaft." Damien explained as we all crammed into the elevator. With a huge group of abnormally muscled teens and me huddled in a tiny area, one could assume what a 'tight fit' it was.

Honestly, everything was so squished together that I wouldn't doubt if their muscles deflated like mega steroid balloons just waiting to be popped. I didn't know if I should laugh, or be alarmed for my safety.

I could feel the room directing downward, my stomach filling with that uneasiness whenever on crazy rollar coasters. The rest of the group looked as though they were going on a pleasant trip to Disneyland, their faces bright with the excitement of a hyper five year old. Well, maybe this was _their_ Disneyland; a land of impending darkness and lusty mood music that increased as you descended.

Wow, I should never make that analogy.

The elevator finally came to a stop, sliding its rusty door to the side to release the passengers. Being naïve little Frank Longbottom, the sight before me undoubtedly shocked the shit out of me. _Definitely_ not Disneyland.

It was completely dark, that much was obvious. The only sources of light were the dim flickers of luminance off the passing girls' skimpy outfits, as well as the lighted cigarettes that burned bright red.

When you couldn't smell the stench of alcohol, you smelled the pungent smoke. And saw it too; large swirls and puffs so large that the place looked more like an opium den. From far away, I could hear the crisp shuffling of gambling cards, as well as the beat to the seductive songs that the dancers performed to.

It seemed like every boys' slice of heaven; a world full of booze, gambling, and loose women. Quite inspiring.

"Frankie!! What did I tell ya? _Incredible_, isn't it?" Damien proclaimed, flinging an arm over me. _Frankie_? Wow, Damien really was one with the pet names. He didn't get a chance to observe my scowl, for he was eying a girl in a skintight halter-top. "Got money? Because we are totally hitting up the gambling tables."

Damien eagerly guided the whole group towards the gambling tables, giving us a chance to press our luck with some of the wizarding world's sketchiest looking people. Honestly, half of the occupants at the table looked as though they were just discharged from the insanity ward at St. Mungo's. I wouldn't be surprised if that were actually true.

I frisked my pockets and found a couple of wizarding money, a piece of gum, and then the signal-dollar that Lily gave to me. Speaking of that redhead, where was she? She certainly wouldn't approve with my actions right now.

"Sure." I agreed, digging myself deeper into the depths of the Underground, succumbing to the temptations of gambling. _Tsk, tsk, Frank_.

_Tsk, tsk…._

**LILY'S POV**

"Hun, are you lost?"

I turned to the source of the raspy voice which was directed at me. The girl who spoken had the customary black mask on, a micro-mini purple dress, and a clipboard in hand with a cigarette dangling in her mouth.

"I—uh, well…" Yes, I truly was the master of sentence structure. But hey, it's not like I did this regularly, I had no clue what I was supposed to do. I mean I just found out that my dead, mysteriously impregnated best friend was actually a stripper in the most notorious aspects of Hogwarts. I deserved having my brain be temporarily dysfunctional for a moment.

"Did ya even sign in?" the girl asked as she blew smoke rings at me. Keep those rings to yourself, moron! I had to restrain my impulsive fingers from viciously shoving that cigarette up her nose.

"Well of course she hasn't signed in because she's been with me the whole time!"

The voice that spoke was filled with so much superiority and confidence, that I would never imagined that it belonged to innocent Sadie Wickers. Or should I say, _Dirty Mistress_. I turned to her with a gracious nod, but she regally dismissed it with a sly wink.

Sadie's posture resembled that of royalty. All hail Queen of Sluts? That sounded about right, for the clipboard girl's eyes widened at the sight of the infamous Dirty Mistress herself.

"My word, DM! It's been quite a while since you've visited," clipboard girl respectfully said, while discreetly bowing her head as if she were hailing a queen.

"I've been here, and there," The Dirty Mistress said in a nonchalant tone. "I've come to drop off some fresh new talent."

Her dark attire looked so intimidating; if I didn't know her, I'd probably be ducking for cover. It's good to be friends with the most powerful whore at Hogwarts…wait, that doesn't sound right—

"_Her_?!" Clipboard Bitch blew a furious puff of smoke in disbelief, as if she thought that "fresh new talent" and me didn't combine well. The bitch.

"Yeah, she's my new girl," the Dirty Mistress beamed proudly at me as if I were a baby bird being ready to take flight, except I'm just an innocent student entering into stripperhood. Wow, how our analogies have been modernized these days. "I've taken her under my wing for a while and she knows from the _best_ so I'm expecting that she will receive the _best_."

By the sharpness of the Dirty Mistress' voice, clipboard girl knew to obey or pay the consequences. "Well, if she's learned from the famous Dirty Mistress herself, I guess she wouldn't be such a bad addition to our family."

_Family? Of strippers? Oh yeah, Partridge family-perfect!_

"Fresh new talent, you say?" Clipboard Bitch questioned, looking at me with serious consideration while puffing a smoke. "Perhaps we could slide in a number just for—eh, what does she go by, anyway?"

I looked nervously to Sadie, I hadn't bargained for a stripper name. Or a solo number. Merlin, if they titled me with something cheesy like "Cinnamon Buns", "Sugar Hips" or any other bizarre name relating to food/pastries, I'm done.

"Hmm…what about," The Dirty Mistress was tapping her finger contemplatively against her lips. They should really make up manuals at times such as these. "Sex-tress?"

"Sorry, but that name is taken, and also too related to other girls' name. Sex-trex, Sex-tize, Sex-tess (oh, she was a famous one!)." Clipboard girl was counting off in complete nonchalance. Whereas I was internally freaking out from the insanity I've just landed in. "So, you can't really use it….but that was a good suggestion, DM. Clever!"

_Ok, can you say kiss ass?!_

"Well, do _you_ have any suggestions?" Sadie questioned impatiently, as if the lack of decent stripper names were clipboard girl's fault.

"Well, uh…" Clipboard girl was nervously puffing out smoke, trying to think of something clever while inhaling her just due of nicotine. A true multi-tasker, this one. "Actually, why don't you just temporarily take 'Sex-tess'. She hasn't been in for a while, I don't think she'll mind."

"Great." I replied, feigning excitement. "I'll take it."

Oh God, it sounded like a lame superhero's name.

_I AM SEX-TESS, FEAR ME!!!…._um, no.

After we finished signing me in, Sadie led me to the curtain which would lead me to the other side—the "fun" side. The side where men would drunkenly grab at you, and drink until they puked last week's breakfast. Oh yes, fun, fun, fun.

"Remember, be cool. Don't show any sign of weakness; in there, _you_ are the commander, just make the boys follow you." Sadie advised me in a whisper, sounding like a drill sergeant. It was rather ridiculous, but I know I'd be a horrible wreck without her guidance. "Let's go."

When she parted the curtains, the music pumped louder, the sparkles glistened brighter, and each catcall was more perverted than the previous one. I tried my hardest not to gag at the stench, and instead, plastered on a teasing smile that caught the attention of many passersby. Wow, I'm a natural.

_Let's get this show on the road….or on the stripper pole, that is_.

**MARAUDER'S POV**

"Here you go fellas, another nice round of drinks!" Amos Diggory cheered, while handing each Marauder a drink of some mysterious concoction. Whatever it was, they were downing it with pure drunken bliss, and were immediately immersed in it.

And so was the master plan, due to the genius thinking of Billy Williams. Meet the Marauders at the Hogwarts Underground, get them extremely smashed, hoping that major hangovers will prevent the rumble the next day, resulting in prevention of the suspension of Quidditch.

Thankfully, it was working out marvelously so far. Sirius and James were already shit-faced, but Remus was the one to worry about because he was sobering up too fast. (Peter didn't feel like coming, he didn't socialize too often)

"Ok!" Sirius guffawed, reducing to girlish giggles. "So…I-I-I have this theoryyy!!!"

James burst out laughing, while Remus continued to drink. Amos, Lucius, and Billy were pleased with their work. It wasn't a hard task to get the Marauders drunk; just hand Sirius Black a beer and he'll inhale it like oxygen.

"And what is your theory, Black." Lucius asked, a little embarrassed at the thought of hanging out with Sirius Black and his band of Marauders in the Hogwarts Underground. Scandalous! "Something even more idiotic than the last?"

Billy and Amos slapped Lucius squarely in the back of the head. Lucius just snorted in reply. It would probably be his only time to bash on the Marauders without them attacking him. He wanted to cherish it. And besides, Sirius didn't mind one bit. In fact, he was quite chipper at the moment.

"W-W-Well!! It's about our brooooooooms!!" Sirius sang stupidly, his own impromptu boozy musical. "I-I-I-I have a theory on who stole them!!"

Lucius, Amos, and Billy blanched. Whatever came out of Sirius Black's mouth was never a good thing. And they were preparing for the worst.

"And what is said theory?" Billy questioned in a tone of caution.

"It's that….maybe youuuuuuu guys DIDN'T steal them!! Ahaha!!!" Sirius concluded with a huge gulp, and a round of laughter.

"Seriously, it took you that long to realize—Ow!" Lucius began with sarcastically, but was immediately stopped by Amos punching him as punishment in the arm. Apparently, Sirius's "said theory" was a good thing, and Lucius's sardonic sarcasm would definitely not make things better.

"PADFOOT! You, my good man are too funny!!" James praised, laughing in the process. "TOO FUNNY!!!"

Sirius started to crack up hysterically, but James's eyes drifted off to a girl, one with an amazing figure who had just passed by. She was in a dark scarlet little dress thing with her hair in a sexy up-do. Like most of the men in the vicinity, James couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Finally, her eyes found his, almost shocked, but regained composure. James winked foolishly at her while she walked away, her hips commanding her walk. His fingers started to twitch, yearning to seize her.

_She seems familiar_, James thought to himself, almost pensively. But pensive was never James's forte, for he then immediately he shouted, "ANOTHER ROUND OF DRINKS!"

**FRANK'S POV**

Fuzziness, that's what I was feeling. How could I not love this place?! The knots of tension were already relaxing the more I drank. What was I drinking? Whatever Buff handed me, I inhaled. And it was _good_.

"Frank, NEVER gamble! You're horrible." Damien seemed crestfallen as we all seated ourselves at a nearby table. "I can't believe you lost everything!"

I laughed, feeling the booze kick in, while I jingled my once full pockets. Now, nothing but air resided in them.

"Well, at least most things here are for free." Damien smirked, as a pretty girl in a deep, scarlet dress walked by with her hair in a sexy bun walked by. Damien's hands were eagerly nearing her butt in anticipation, but her was met by a fierce slap.

Damien cursed loudly, nearly scaring the girl. Or maybe that was just my imagination? For she instantly stood her ground with a defiant little smirk. "No one touches me without paying."

"Feisty, haven't seen much of those around here." Damien's offended frown upturned into grin at the girl, who he probably now envisioned his next victim. "Care to join me?"

"Sorry, but I've got better people to do." She sexily giggled and skipped off, but not without giving me the strangest of looks.

She glanced at me as though I were supposed to know who she was, but for the moment, I didn't. In fact, I couldn't tell who anyone really was. Damien started boozing me during the poker game. The progression from that time to now proved that I was majorly buzzed.

But that didn't stop me from noticing a strange door. Beside the bar was a wide door with a huge man guarding at the front. Obviously, something or someone important was in there.

"Hey, what's that door?" I slurred to whoever was listening.

"_That's_ where they keep the Leader of the Underground." Damien answered simply, taking another sip of his own glass. "Man, that guy must have it made. He runs this place, what a dream job!"

I would've replied with something sarcastic, but I felt inclined to doze off on my bar stool. That was, until I saw something peculiar.

A shiny black-haired and dark skinned girl, sporting a black lace and sequined corset outfit, came out of the Leader's door, looking around the bar with searching eyes. Many of the guys surrounding were drooling and gawking over her, but over all the guys that were ready to take her, she instead chose a tall, lanky guy Matrix-esque in a large black leather coat, wearing sunglasses.

The girl grabbed his hand, gave him a suggestive wink, and led him into the door of the Leader of the Underground.

_That tall guy must've been the leader_, I concluded, before taking a sip of yet another drink.

**LILY'S POV**

_Ughh! Stop staring at me!!_

Well, that demand was a major moot point right now, for everyone was staring. But still, it was exhausting looking every direction, and finding a person just leering at you with an animalistic stare. Why didn't anyone tell me that the Underground was part zoo?

People I knew hated me stared at my butt—which was sort of amusing in a sick way. If they only knew who was underneath this stripper glamour, they would have a heart attack. Especially stupid Potter, who honestly did not know how to keep his tongue in his mouth whenever I walked by.

Sadie kept by me, probably to protect me from the severely randy men. So far, I had already been felt up, slapped, and tickled. Yes, tickled—which wasn't helpful for me, because I snorted like a pig whenever tickled. That sure turned off the guys.

_Man, being a stripper sucks._

As the two of us surveyed the Underground while walking, something suddenly caught my interest. I saw a huge door next to the bar, where a dark-skinned girl emerged while dragging a tall, gawky boy in a dark coat back into the room with her. Curiously I asked, "Where does that door lead to?"

"That's where the Leader of the Hogwarts Underground is." Sadie told in almost a reverent way. Even as an ex-stripper, she couldn't write off the Leader as just anybody. "_No one _ever goes in there. Unless you're invited, of course."

Well, that was intriguing. It sounded like the perfect hiding place for the missing brooms. But who was I kidding? I was such an ungraceful Underground girl, a dog would probably get invited before me.

But still, it was my only shot.

"And how does one get invited?" I asked, my stare fixated on the forbidden door.

"If he doesn't invite strippers, I doubt that he'll welcome any newcomers, no offense." Sadie added in, touching my shoulder in assurance. "But my best bet would be Colbin Sheppard. He goes in and out time to time."

_Hmmm, very interesting. This made him all the more suspicious._

But how would I get to Sheppard?

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Sadie said with dread upon noticing my contemplative look. "Just to warn you, Sheppard likes his girls...wild and compliant."

Ugh, a nasty combination. Swallowing a disgusted gulp, I replied, "Well then, I'll be just that."

Sadie stared at me, either in disbelief or impressed. To show her encouragement, she gave me a pat on the shoulder before leaving me off to be the slut I know I can be. "Take care of yourself Lily. This is where I leave you to do your business. Now...go and be Sheppard's little slut for the night."

It was a nice attempt at a pep talk, but still the strangest thing I had ever heard. "Lily Evans" and "little slut for the night" hardly seemed compatible. But it was worth a try. Leaving me to my own devices, Sadie disappeared into the crowds, leaving me alone and defenseless.

No, I wasn't defenseless. I could do this. I could be...uber slutty.

I kept repeating this insane mantra in my head as I made my way towards Colbin Sheppard, who was surrounded in a tangle of girls. Of course, he made no note of me—him being in slag heaven right now. I just had to grab his attention.

As I walked, I tried devising a plan to do just that, until—

"Hey!—" I shrieked, forcibly pulled down by a pair of hands onto a leather loveseat. In a flash, I lost my former train of thought—for whoever those hands belonged to, brought our faces together and kissed me.

Pathetic as it seemed, I was secretly hoping for a minor distraction before I went to Sheppard—but I never imagined this would be it. The guy ran a hand down my spine, holding me in place as he deepened the kiss.

I had no idea who the bloke was, but he certainly thought I was someone else—for no one would ever kiss with such intensity unless it was predestined. But I didn't give a shit. It may have been one of the best kisses I ever received, no matter how trashy the circumstances.

My arms went around his neck, feeling the lush, unruly hair pass through my fingers. It was in that moment that I felt a sense of déjà vu. Everything just seemed too familiar: the grabbing, the kiss, the hair. Oh shit.

"Oh _crap_." I moaned as he lowered his kisses to my neck, leaving me able to see who he was. Although the room was still darkened and smoky, my assumption was proven correct. Indeed, to my deepest dismay, he was—"_Potter_!"

"I'm _that_ good, aren't I?" James murmured in a bit of a slurr, raising his smiling head to level with mine. It was strange to be so close to him without him insulting me, but that wasn't what troubled me. What was so troubling was the fact that he was _studying_ my face, commenting lazily, "Pretty eyes."

There were two things that I had to do: 1.) Get the hell out of there before he pieced anymore of the friggin puzzle, and 2.) Erase the memory of making out with Potter from my mind forever. This was just getting way too habitual for my health. What was this, round two of making out with Potter?

To my disgust, I winked as though I loved the entire thing before whispering enticingly in his ear, "I've had better."

With that, I strutted away, leaving him gaping at my departing figure. I felt so Dominatrix at the moment, if only I wasn't still woozy from the kiss. Potter should come with a warning or something. He was toxic.

No matter, I was nearing Colbin. I had to shake my nerves and compose myself. I still had an objective that needed completion, and was still bent on it. But how? After being mouth-mauled by James, bright ideas weren't exactly forming in my head at the moment.

Colbin was still encircled by his group of bimbos, and he seemed content to just live there forever. He didn't have a care in the world, and would obviously get pissed if someone interrupted his paradise. _So how to get him to notice me_?

Suddenly, through the midst of the darkness and confusion, a realization dawned on me.

I noticed the staged runway with a stripper pole, a singular attention whore just waiting to be used. No one was dancing on it, and it was strategically positioned at a good view for Colbin. Strange, but it was as if an epiphany hit me right in the gut.

Impulsively, I drastically leaped onto the stage and faced the crowd.

"HELL YEAHHH BABY!" Boys everywhere started to hollering and hooting, asking for more. I had gotten their attention, and knew that I would be too hard for Colbin to resist now. Even now, glancing at Sheppard, I saw his eyes light up in interest.

But not enough. I had to put on a show.

After jumping on stage, the music pumped louder, the beat a lusty sound. Somehow, a spotlight found my figure, and brightened—making me the most illuminated dancer in the entire Underground at the moment.

I really hoped I wouldn't screw this up and look like an awkward dancing goat in heels. To try to prevent that, I closed my eyes, finding the beat of the music, moving my body in imitation to the girls I saw previously.

Slowly, I unzipped my short little dress letting it drop to the floor, leaving me in only a skimpy corseted undergarment outfit. The boys yelled in approval, losing all interest in their activities to watch me dance. I felt almost flattered in a weird way.

Throughout the dance, I let my eyes wander to James Potter, who was watching me with complete fascination, unblinking. Everyone at his table gawked as well, including _Remus_. He seemed the most sober of the group, yet his eyes glanced up and down my figure like every other male in the room.

I slowly undid my loose bun, letting my soft, red curls fall on my shoulders. I shook my hair messily, and the boys hooted even more like a pack of wild beasts. One peek at Sheppard, and I could see that he was now fully watching me. Perfect. But still not good enough.

Although in utter disgust, I gave Sheppard a little wink and then hooked my leg onto the stripper pole, twirling around it as fluid as a snake. I slithered up and down the pole, melodically in tune to the beat of the music. Shaking my hips and swaying my hands, the yells and hollers were getting even more desperate.

_What can I say? I guess I was just a natural._

I knew I had Sheppard when I saw him rise from his seat, taking a step toward the stage. His eyes basically commanded me to come to him, which I obliged without complaint. Mission accomplished.

Everyone booed when I leapt off the stage to meet with Colbin. His grin appeared even more wolfish up close, especially when he grabbed my arm to draw me closer, growling into my ear, "You're mine."

I smiled. "Whatever you say." _Merlin, I wanted to flog myself_.

At my compliance, Colbin dismissed the mass of girls he had around him, who all pouted and glared at me for my instant notoriety. Such a strange thing to be jealous of. But then again, nothing could possibly get any stranger than this.

"You were amazing up there," he whispered into my ear slyly, playing with my hair. Oh, if only I could punch him at the moment.

Now that I had him, I had to formulate how I was going to ask him to take me to the Leader. It would've sounded suspicious as hell if I just plainly said it. But luckily, a blessing like no other fell into my lap.

Suddenly, Colbin looked to the door of the Leader of the Underground, watching as a frightening bodyguard motioned for him to come. The Leader was calling for Colbin. Lucky me.

But Sheppard sure didn't agree. He groaned in annoyance. "I need to go take care of something, care to join me?"

"That depends," I replied back with a mischievous smile, even though my insides were celebrating at this unplanned triumph. "What is it?"

"Just a little business with the Leader," he said with pride, as though I were supposed to be impressed with his connections. Ok, maybe I was a little. "Please come, I wouldn't want anyone to steal you away from me."

_Yes, mission fucking accomplished._

"Sure sweetie, I'll go with you," I smiled sweetly, restraining myself from using a sarcastic tone.

Sheppard grabbed my hand, leading me to the secretive door for a little visit to the Leader. Truthfully, I was a bit intimidated. The Leader of the Underground, just moments away? Although scary, it would probably mark a proud leap for any other stripper in this joint.

Everyone stared at us as we made our way to the door, either in jealousy of Colbin's newest partner, or envy of my new infamous status. When we reached the entrance, the bodyguard nodded at us in approval, and finally let us through.

My fears slightly dissolved when I felt a warm feeling settle over me. The room now in front of me was not as darkened as the Underground, and certainly not as horrid smelling. It was quieter, definitely, with a large fireplace against the wall and a large ornate desk in the middle. A master chair was at the head, which was turned around to keep the identity of the Leader a secret.

Eyes wandering around the room, I immediately noticed that above the fireplace, there was a whole team of brooms hanging on a shelf. The same brooms of the Gryffindor team. The same brooms that everyone has been endlessly searching for.

I fought the smiling creeping on my face. _Case closed_. _Brooms found. Hell yeah_.

Now, if only I could get to them—or get the entire Gryffindor team to see them. Both ideas sounded like complete fails; 1.) Because the entire team was a drunken hot mess at the moment, and 2.) Because the ultra powerful and scary Leader was sitting just a few feet away, and I really wasn't in the mood to piss him off.

The large chair shook, probably startled from the intrusion of our presence.

"Who is it?" A low voice sounded from the turned chair, the speaker still a mystery.

"Sheppard. And a guest." Sheppard replied to the Leader, pulling me closer like a prized trophy.

"A _guest_?!" Now the voice sounded irritated. "Stop showing off your girls here Sheppard. Their big mouths might just talk."

"No worries," Sheppard assured, patting me on the hip like a cow. "Why would someone ever spill evidence that she was here? It would ruin her in an instant."

"True."

I loved this whole 'talking-about-me-like-I-wasn't-already-standing-in-the-room' thing. It made me feel oh so special at the moment. Especially seeing as Colbin was starting to feel me up for ownership.

"So what the hell this all about? Calling me in here?" Colbin inquired, his voice filled with annoyance. "Me and my girl were just about to have...a little fun."

I cringed, but winked at him as though he were the most attractive thing in the world. Merlin, I was going to have to go through some massive amounts of therapy after this night. Or possibly just obliviate the memories.

"Don't speak to me in that tone." The Leader warned threateningly, the air around us growing chillier, darker. The chair suddenly seemed so menacing now. "Give some respect, Sheppard."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, _almighty_ Leader!" Sheppard jeered in a scornful tone of mockery. "Face me like a real _woman_!"

_Woman_?

Wait a minute. Wasn't the Leader a—

"Don't you ever talk to me in such a tone!" shouted a new female voice, even though it sounded from the same chair. "What disrespect!"

"Oh, so very sorry, but we're all amongst friends here, Connie. There's nothing to be scared of." Sheppard derided with an evilly triumphant sneer.

Hold up, _Connie_?—

"I am _NOT_ scared!" the woman shrieked loudly, extremely offended by Colbin's words. In an instant, the chair swiveled, revealing who the Leader truly was at last.

Literally, my mouth dropped to the floor. It was as if I landed in some alternate, seemingly impossible dimension, for this I was certainly not expecting.

Low and behold in the chair was the supposedly gay Pruett Daniels, disguised in sunglasses and a black coat, with a temptress-like Confidence Aplenty on his lap. There was no fear in her eyes anymore than there was no flamboyance in his nature. Were these the same people I went to school with? Was I hallucinating?

I determined I was not, for I still felt Sheppard's grip tighten on me, as though in intimidation of the Leader's anger. I'd be scared too; Connie looked as though she could kill with the dagger glares she was sending him.

"Now tell me, Sheppard." Connie hissed cruelly while Pruett tried to soothe her by kissing her neck. "What business do you have with me?"


	17. Sextess Strikes Back

Chapter 17: Sex-tess Strikes Back

"Speak up, you little shit!" Confidence Aplenty demanded, her eyes narrowing on Colbin like a predator wishing to kill its prey. Honestly, if looks could kill—I'd be dead. And I wasn't even being the one targeted. "The whiskey's getting dry."

I still couldn't wipe the face of shock off my face. Everything just got even more surreal, if that were possible. I mean honestly, first it was Sadie as the Dirty Mistress, and now Connie as the Leader? And Pruett is straight?! What next—a threesome between Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout?!

Oh Merlin, ew.

While I was still trying to process everything in my head, Colbin just stood his ground like things this odd happened everyday in his world. But then again, he already knew this information about Connie beforehand. No wonder he was so annoying cocky.

"Now, now Connie." Colbin smirked knowingly, cherishing that he had the upper hand in the ordeal. "Is that anyway to speak to a guest? Especially a guest who could spill your deepest, darkest secret at anytime to anyone?"

"You little bitch!" Connie furiously rose from Pruett's lap, her delicate hands curled into fists, just waiting to claw Sheppard's eyes out. But suddenly, Pruett steadied his arms around her tiny waist, keeping attacking like a killer dog.

No one would ever have guts to speak that way to the Leader, but Colbin certainly did. My eyes darted to the exit to see if I could make a speedy getaway before things got messy, but I knew I wouldn't be successful if that were the case. I was stuck here until Colbin wised up, shut up, and escorted me out.

Otherwise, I had to pretend to be a submissive little pet. Which was going rather spectacularly since no one even remembered my presence.

"Calm down, sweetie." Pruett whispered into Connie's ear soothingly, running his fingers through her hair. It was so hard to hear him sound so masculine when all I've heard from him the entire year was high pitched squealing. "He's just trying to get you worked up."

His soothing words did not have the calming effect he anticipated, because Connie abruptly shook off Pruett's hands and stood angrily in front of him. She looked like a little spitfire of fury let loose into the world. Who knew the different side of Connie was so..._angry_. "Don't 'Calm down sweetie' me, Pruett! It's all your fucking fault that he knows."

Pityingly, I looked towards Pruett who I imagined was probably shattered at this rage. Judging by the relationship, it seemed like Connie was the more dominating force. She sure had enough anger and control to speak for both of them

But to my surprise, I underestimated Pruett. He didn't look defeated or scared at all. In fact, he looked more firmly exasperated than anything, facing Connie with a stalwart stance. "I was only trying to help you."

Connie's reply came in a laugh. Cruel, derisive. "_Help_?! A hell lot of good that did us."

Suddenly, I didn't seem so lonely in Invisible World, for Sheppard was just as disregarded from the situation as I was. When lovers quarreled, nothing else existed. Everything around was left alone, and luckily that was Sheppard and I. He didn't want to be pulled into this lovers' debate anymore than I did. All we could do was wait from the sideline for the couple to finish, and hope that we wouldn't be unexpectedly pulled in.

"Well, you know what Confidence," Pruett yelled, clearly sick of all of Connie's shit. He must really be smitten with her to put up with her temper—but I'd probably be driven insane. "I really was only trying to help—"

"Oh yeah _how_?!" She looked like a ravaging, wild woman out of control. I still couldn't believe this was the same timid girl at school who was basically scared of her own shadow, as well as any harmless force she encountered.

"You always complained about your sister Shy always one-upping you." Pruett reasoned pointed, clear sincerity in his eyes. "You know, I just thought that I could help you make the Quidditch team."

"Marvelous idea, genius. But _that_ went straight to hell!" Connie gulped down another shot. To help ease the stress, she threw the shot glass at the wall while shaking her long mane of dark hair off to one shoulder.

Then, as if realizing for the first time, her eyes landed upon me.

She scrutinized me for a second, and my eyes lowered instantly. She couldn't possibly know me, I looked nothing like myself! Only a millisecond later did she revert back to her powerful demeanor, making me wonder if that exchange even occurred.

"Colbin, I think it's time for you to leave," Connie dismissively waved her hand. When he didn't immediately leap out of there, she glared him in the eyes with a purely Satanic look. "_Now_! I'll deal with you later."

I could tell that even if Sheppard was the dominant one in the situation, intimidation still judged his actions when under the Leader. Hesitantly, he grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me out of the room with him.

_Oh yeah I almost forgot, I'm his whore. Hooray._

"Hold up!" Connie growled after him, gesturing a beckoning finger at me. "Leave the girl."

Colbin glanced at me, puzzled. But no one was more confused than I. What the hell did I do?

Impatient after two seconds, Connie screeched, "Don't stand there like an idiot. Give and then get out!"

Sheppard looked thoroughly insulted, but still nonetheless timid in the midst of the Leader. I could tell he wanted me, but not enough. Almost regretfully, he surrendered me to Connie and Pruett, shuffling out of the room without a word. _Thanks lover, for feeding me straight to the sharks_.

Now that Sheppard was gone, spotlight was focused solely on me. But I was left drowning in anxiety, wondering _why_ I was still here. For goodness sake, this was my first visit to the Underground. All I did was dance on a stripper pole. Well, that didn't make me sound very innocent at all, but still.

"Don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you." Connie lit a cigarette, crossing her legs on top of the ornate desk while surveying me with a look of her typical unimpressed scrutiny. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Secret?" I asked.

"I know who you are," she spoke in between puffs, directed towards me. "_Lily Evans_."

I tried to hide my shock, but that was a fail. I ended up taking a nervous intake of breath, speculating on how she could've possibly known it was me...when I couldn't look anymore _un_-me at the moment.

Not only did that freak me out, but the fact that she knew my identity, possibly the most important thing to value in this place. If I were truly that easy to be identified, someone may as well just stick a big picket sign in my head reading 'Come and Get the Redhead'.

"Wipe that shock off your face, honey, I know _everything_." Connie clearly noted my inner panic attack, for her dark eyes narrowed as she continued blowing smoke rings. "I could've recognized those pretty little eyes a mile away. Some men are just too drunk for their own sakes."

"Yeah, no worries Evans," Pruett added in, tracing the rim of his glass. He leaned against the desk, his eyes darting to Connie as though debating to go back to her or not. "Besides, even if we did tell, we'd be giving away our roles in the Underground. And nothing is more sacred than that."

Connie snorted disbelievingly from the side. "Yeah right, don't even talk. You went off and told blabber-mouth, jackass Sheppard who I am! 'Sacred' my ass."

"I did not he found out himself!"

"Yeah, with _your_ help!" Connie shrieked, brutally smashing her cigarette into an ashtray. "If only _you_ didn't steal those fucking brooms…"

My eyes glanced at Pruett. Disbelief was too weak to describe my stare—the word itself was a bit too overrated at this point. "_You_ stole the brooms?!"

"Of course, and what good that did." Connie rejoined with bitterness, glowering at him in unrelenting accusation. "Some right hand you are to me."

I wondered if they realized that I was hearing every word they were saying, because everything coming out of their mouths was pretty incriminating stuff. Or maybe they just knew that I could be trusted...because no one would believe me if I told. Actually, I don't think anyone would _ever_ believe this story.

"I guess that cat's out of the bag," Pruett chuckled, even though his face expressed anything but. Courteously, he turned to me, and since my face was probably still a humongous blimp of confusion, he added, "If you're still wondering what the hell I do, I'm the Leader's personal assistant."

"Oh, let's _all_ play true confessions, now!" Connie then hollered sardonically, kicking back another shot of whiskey with a malicious cackle. "I play Leader, Pruett plays assistant, and you Lily play… umm…Underground skank?"

_Gee, thanks._

"Actually," I pointed out. "I'm the one who's supposed to bust the robbers of the brooms." After gesturing at the brooms, I continued, "Which appear to be _you_ guys."

I felt so accomplished I wouldn't have been surprised if I were smiling like an idiot at the moment. This entire case was like one big scavenger hunt that had just been solved. Maybe I was cut out for this work, the thrill of achievement was addicting.

"No, it was _me_! Connie had nothing to do with this." Pruett said urgently, pleading me with his eyes. "I deserve all the blame."

For a second, I saw Connie's eyes soften at him, but then they hardened back to stone. He was still punished in her book. But I always still had a soft spot for the guilty yet innocent. Pruett didn't seem like a bad guy at all. "If you tell me why, maybe then I can do something about it."

"Well," Pruett took a deep breath in preparation before beginning. "It's probably obvious that Connie and I aren't the same people we are at school. We've been together for two years strong, still going."

"Fat chance." Connie chimed in negatively.

"Honey, shut up and finish your whiskey," Pruett reprimanded her like a father, which she so eagerly obliged by tipping back yet another glass. "When we started getting serious, she trusted me enough with her secret of being the Leader, and I accepted it. But it was too risky to have people connecting us to the Underground, and to each other."

"So, you guys acted like your polar opposites." Connie as the scared-shitless girl, and Pruett as the gay-pride extravagant. Sure. Made loads of sense.

"Correct." Pruett nodded. "It was drastic, but still the only way to keep everything a secret."

_Sassy towel boy by day, then transforming into fearless and ruthless assistant of Leader at night. Truly an inspirational story._

"But even though Connie was basically the most powerful of the powerful, she still felt the need to rise above her sister. Shyness." Pruett added, giving Connie a bit of a disappointed look. He clearly found Connie to be brilliant, but that didn't mean she did. I remembered my conversation with Connie, and how she basically spilled all her sister problems at me. It was a clear case of sibling rivalry.

"And, you know, I thought, with my Quidditch connections, I could make that happen." Pruett said with reason. "So, day before try outs when everyone had their brooms in The Shed, I snuck in and stole everyone's except Connie's."

"And Sheppard's?"

"Well, I thought that if I left Connie's broom there, Captain James Potter would definitely place her on the team for being a responsible player," he reasoned once more. "But then there was a possibility that she would get all the blame, so I left Sheppard's broom also. Basically, he's been the scapegoat throughout the whole thing."

"Now, here comes his screw up!" Connie announced triumphantly, receiving a smoldering glare from Pruett. She clapped her hands in sick anticipation, bitter in the inside just as much as she was on the outside.

"As I was saying," Pruett drove Connie's nastiness away. "Even though Sheppard and Connie were under suspicion, the Quidditch Captains went and got themselves accused. I tried to bargain with Sheppard to keep acting guilty and whatnot, in return for special privileges in the Underground. Being the horn dog that he is, he accepted. I told Connie to go along with it so that she'd seem the most innocent of them all."

I could hear Connie's disdainful chuckling, shaking her head in a contemptuous manner.

"But that's where I made my first mistake." Pruett's eyes darkened, regret plastered all over his expression. "He now knew that I was the assistant, knowing that I had connection with the Leader. Soon enough, Sheppard was smarting up really fast, wondering why _he_ had to get the blame when he knew who the real robber was: _me_. He cornered me, and threatened that my secret would go out if I didn't reveal who the Leader was."

"In the end, and by _accident_," he looked cautiously to Connie who was continuing to drown her sorrows in yet another glass of whiskey. "I let Connie's name slip as we were arguing. He left and immediately confronted her."

"So that's why Connie slapped him, earlier." I pointed out, remembering the details Frank had given me. At first the whole scene made no sense, but not it was perfectly clear.

"You were there?" Connie questioned, almost embarrassed. It was the first time I had seen her show any emotion other than complete rage.

"No, but I have a reliable source." I would have to remember to give Frank a big cookie when I was done here. He did good. "So you're saying that you stole the brooms so that she could be just as good as dear old big sis?"

"No," Pruett looked down with a small, yet sad, smile before looking back up. "I did it because I love her."

Was love going to be the motivation for every case I took on? Love in the most dysfunctional forms possible? First there was the house elf love, and now there was this way too clandestine love. What next?

"Oh Prue," I heard Connie sigh, abandoned her newly lit cigarette by engulfing him in a large hug. I knew she wasn't that much of an Ice Queen. I mean, underneath all of that stripper/Leader exterior, she was quite a big softie. One who was as besotted with Pruett as he was with her.

And instantly, my heart immediately went out to them. What can I say, I guess I was a sucker for romantics. I mean, Pruett and Connie were overall good people—people who didn't deserve to be revealed just because of a stupid mistake.

"What am I going to do, Pruett?" Connie whispered while softly stroking his hair. "Sheppard could spill, and then we'd be ruined."

"No, we won't." Pruett cupped her chin with his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She hugged him so dearly, and he returned it. It was in that instant that I decided to help them. I couldn't bear to see this couple be wronged just because of Pruett's accident. I had to help them. But how?

"Guys," I interrupted, formulating a plan in my mind. "I think I can help you."

**MARAUDER'S POV**

"HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS! HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS!" James belted out drunkenly, using one of his many empty beer bottles as microphone. Sirius joined in to complete their drunk duo. "TEACH US SOMETHING PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!"

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up." Lucius Malfoy groaned, staring at James and Sirius with murder in his eyes. He looked at the rest of the Captains like this entire night was a waste. Nothing was really achieved, other than watching the Marauders drink themselves silly.

"Well, it would just seem suspicious if we left them here." Amos reasoned, looking around the room for witnesses. "And really, if we just—"

"Well, well. If it isn't a Quidditch party."

Everyone, even the drunk, looked up to the newcomer, grimacing as Colbin Sheppard made way to them. To them, he was annoying as fuck—acting all cocky and whatnot about the brooms. But today, he seemed especially obnoxious. Like he knew a secret, was going to tell, but then decided not to just for kicks.

"What do you want, Sheppard?" Billy asked, remembering that Colbin was a top suspect in the broom robbery. Maybe if they caught him as the real burglar, then Quidditch will remain at peace.

"Oh, I just have a little story for you all." Colbin replied jovially, an evil grin forming upon his face.

"Do you now? Is it about those brooms?" Billy spat at him, attempting to get a confession out of him. Meanwhile ,James and Sirius were clapping their hands and chanting '_Story time! Story time!_' in the background.

Sheppard responded with a malicious smile. "As a matter of fact, it is."

"Well, do tell Sheppard."

Sheppard took a long, hearty swig of whatever was in his cup before starting his epic tale. He felt wronged by Connie and Pruett, so he felt justified in wronging them back. "Well, to get right down to the point, the Leader—"

"_I missed you_." A seductive voice purred into his ear before he felt arms wrapping around his waist. Immediately distracted, Colbin turned around to find the red-dressed beauty he claimed earlier returning back to him once again, bright green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Time to finally tumble?" he asked hopefully, to which the girl laughed.

"Yeah, you betcha." she replied with a naughty smirk, before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Meet me in the Leader's room. I just have to go freshen up."

He eagerly evacuated the area (despite the yells from the Captains) and journeyed over to the entrance of the Leader's room. If possible, he installed even more annoying swagger to his walk, exercising his confidence right until he finally entered the room.

What he didn't see was that girl rolled her eyes, but then turned to the Quidditch players with a seductive smile. They completely forgot about Sheppard's ditching when she was there. She held them all entranced, rendering them into gawking idiots.

"Pretty eyes!" James Potter hollered, finally looking alert for the first time in a while. "You've come back to me!"

"Pretty eyes" just smiled as she passed down the entire table, distancing herself from James as quick as she could. No, she didn't want the Captains of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. She wanted, probably, the most sober of the Gryffindor team. She wanted—

"Remus Lupin." She smirked as she reached her last victim, who was seated on the end. In response, he looked up in complete awe as she took a seat on his lap. Although envious, the entire table cheered at Remus's good fortune. But Remus and the girl paid no mind to them.

Secretively, she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "The brooms."

Instantly, Remus's brows furrowed. That wasn't the kind of talk he was expecting from an Underground dancer. "What? What did you jus—"

"That's not important now, Remus." she continued urgently, stroking his hair as subterfuge for the exchange that was truly going on. "Go to the Leader's room, there you will find the brooms, along with the person who stole them."

"But—"

"_Hurry_!" she stressed, looking him straight in the eyes with urgency. "Just do it!"

"OI! Remus! Give the girl a smooch!" Sirius encouraged, followed by his hearty laughter. "Come on! Be a gentleman!"

The girl didn't really have time for this, but she'd rather get out of there easily than struggle to get out of there refusing to meet their demands. With a sigh of infuriation, she grabbed Remus's head and plastered her lips right onto his. They were both met by hollers and wolf whistles, but that was instantly drowned out.

The kiss whipped her back to last year—_both_ of them, actually. Back when they were still a couple. Despite her mind ordering her not to give in, she and Remus found themselves molding their lips in the same, familiar rhythm as they did before. Both were completely intoxicated with how unfamiliar the familiar seemed at the moment.

She wondered if Remus would make a comment, thus inspiring her to rip herself away from him, panting for air. "Good luck."

With that, the mysterious girl vanished into the crowd, leaving Remus breathless and confused. She was a stranger, yet he felt like he knew her. He _did_ know her. Even though all his friends began slapping him on the shoulders in congratulations, he vaguely remembered what the girl said. Those instructions that she gave him.

Abruptly, he stood up from his seat, receiving confused looks from the others. Remus didn't ask for back up as he journeyed over to the Leader's room, but everyone followed him without a command, more curious than anything.

Surprisingly, the bodyguard at the entrance gave passage to them. Remus barged open the large doors, with the rest of his peers behind him, and infiltrated the room. Not one of them had ever seen the insides of the Leader's room, but now wasn't the time to be utterly fascinated by it. There were far more important things at stake—especially the interesting sight that met all of them once they entered.

"Our brooms!" Remus yelped as he saw them displayed on the wall above the large fireplace. Then, his eyes narrowed on the figure who had been observing the brooms up close with a glass of liquor in hand. "Sheppard?"

Colbin Sheppard immediately bore a look of fright on his face after seeing who had invaded the room. Who wouldn't be afraid of being bombarded by the school's most powerful people? In no time, he was pelted by insults and accusations.

"_Sheppard, you bastard!"_

"_How could you jeopardize Quidditch?!"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

"NO!" Sheppard shouted in his defense, holding up his arms as if to block the insults away from him. "NO! You guys have got it all wrong! It wasn't me!"

"Are you shitting me right now?" Billy demanded with a look of disgusted incredulity. "You stole them, you douche! Look above your head!"

"No! Guys! It wasn't me!! Trust me!!"

"Trust _you_?!" Amos laughed disbelievingly. "Give us one reason why?"

"Because…because…" Sheppard tried conjuring up an explanation. "Well…um—it was _Confidence Aplenty_! Yes, yes, it was her!! And her little boy toy _Pruett Daniels_! They did this! They're the ones you want!"

If he thought he just saved himself...then he was delirious. It was no surprise that the Quidditch players looked at him like he was an insane man who just broke out of St. Mungos.. "Mr. Madonna-Lover and Miss Scared Shitless? Sheppard, you are _mad_."

"NO!!!" he responded with desperately. "It was _them_! I swear! Confidence is the Leader! And Pruett is her second in command!"

"Oh, don't go blaming poor Connie, you sick fuck." Remus scoffed, his eyes looking dark and cold. "How low can you get? Making up stories to make others look bad. Pathetic."

No one believed him. Sheppard was completely defenseless. No matter how much he stressed the truth of the tale, no one would ever buy it. He was trapped, but he refused to stop trying."I swear, it's true! You have to believe me!"

"Too late." Remus replied, as Billy and Amos grabbed Sheppard by the arms. "You're caught, Sheppard. And now, you're gonna pay."

**LILY'S POV**

_Ok, gotta get outta here. Gotta get outta here._

Now that I had already achieved my mission in the Underground, it was my next imperative goal to get the hell out. I whisked throughout the sleazy crowds, abandoning all efforts to act seductive. Now if only my shoes weren't fucking skyscrapers, I'd probably be out of there already.

I knew Sadie could take care of herself, so I didn't have to worry about desperately searching for her among the crowds. But Frank was another issue. I couldn't just leave him. Not in a freaky place like this.

But finding him here would be equivalent to finding a bug in a pile of shit. Impossible, and gross. I didn't really want to go interrogate every randy bloke I saw and hope it was Frank. I'd probably be gyrated upon in the process.

To save time, my eyes darted across all the main stations of the Underground: Gambling tables. _Not there_. Liquor bar. _Nope_. Dance floor. _Can he even dance? _Drug corner. _Frank, a druggie? I make myself laugh_.

What the hell Frank? He was nowhere to be found, leaving me the decision to keep searching, or just ditch him. Ditching seemed tempting, but I couldn't leave Frank. I had to keep searching, he couldn't be far, maybe he's in—

_BAM_!

A spotlight instantly glared at my figure, and I literally felt like a deer caught in the headlights. From every direction, men started hollering and hooting, but I had no idea why. I was gaping like a confused idiot—not my most attractive look.

This wasn't good. The light. The cat calling. The attention. I already knew what was coming. And I was completely terrified. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"WELL, WELL, _well_!" A velvety smooth voice sounded everywhere, booming in omniscient loudness. Odd, the Underground had an sexy-sounding announcer? This was way too modern for Hogwarts. "We have finally spotted the hot and legendary Sex-tess!"

More shouts of approval were heard, ones which I responded by smiling as demure as possible.

"So, tell us Sex-tess," The voice boomed once again. "That little performance you pulled for us earlier has still got us all crazyyy about you, baby. What say you, to...a little encore?"

I smiled, mentally shaking my head in a customary 'fuck no!' fashion. But it wasn't as though my opinion held any power in these realms. Not when every man in the room began to chant, "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!!!"

Before I even had a chance to make a dramatic escape, two men lifted me up by the arms, throwing me onto the stage. The lights glared off the pole in front of me, and I was intimidated by it. Previously, I had motivation to dance to gain Sheppard's attention. Now, I had nothing...except a room of sweaty, gross pigs chanting for the show to go on.

I couldn't even imagine the mob I'd be facing if I refused to dance, so, in all of my awkward graces, I listened to the music, and began to dance as though my life depended on it.

"COME ON, BABAYYY!" the voice in the speakers shouted. "Show us what you got!!!"

Screw you, mysterious voice. I'd like to see you do this in underwear and killer heels.

I truly thought that I looked like a camel up on stage, but to my surprise everyone enjoyed it. Probably because I looked like I just stepped off the runway from a lingerie fashion show. To keep everyone happy, I continued my awkward, yet somewhat enjoyable, dance—but used the opportunity to scan the crowd for Frank.

Unfortunately, all my eyes detected were sleazy guys after sleazy guys. No Frank. Occasionally I'd spot someone I recognized, and felt a paranoia sweep over me as though everyone knew exactly who I was. I mean, my red hair wasn't exactly subtle. I might as well have stuck a big neon arrow on my head.

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" The chants continued, really starting to piss me off.

And then I saw Remus, leaning against one of the couches with that striking look of his—Merlin, did I seriously kiss him just a couple minutes ago? What has the Underground done to me? Make me Queen Hoochie of the century? Because exes certainly did not snog each other. That was the point of being _exes_.

As the music hit the refrain, I spun around the pole in a teasingly manner, hoping that it would satisfy the crowd. But who was I kidding? The average Hogwarts male was impossible to please.

"TAKE IT ALL OFF!!!" Someone shouted from the crowd, confirming my conclusion.

_Shit_.

Ok, don't panic. Just zip your dress down gradually. _Lower, lower, lower, lower—_

"JUST TAKE IT OFF ALREADY!" That same voice hollered excitedly, ticking me off immensely. The bastard wasn't going to make this easy for me, was he? There wasn't really much to take off, and I wasn't going to stand stark naked right in front of Hogwarts's horniest. That was a death wish.

A group of severely drunken guys had accumulated at the edge of the stage, suggesting nasty things while chanting persistently, "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

Well, this was quite a pickle. Even though the wolf-whistling and eye-violating was fun and all, I felt the desperate need to get the fuck out before things got too wild. There was no way to really escape other than leap off the stage and run for my life. But I could already foretell the mass failure that whole episode would result in. Or maybe—

_Frank_!

My eyes fell over the crowd who had gathered around the stage, pinpointing a dollar bill waving urgently for my attention. It was the signal. It was Frank. I was so relieved I thought I heard a choir of angels singing above the slutty music.

Casually, I slowly strutted over to the waving dollar bill, latching onto it like it was my lifesaver. In reply, Frank's strong arm grappled my wrist and forearm, helping me from the stage to the safety of the ground.

Males everywhere booed in envy as they watched Frank escort me out. I was so elated to be out of there, that I didn't even notice where he was taking me. A shortcut back to the real world, perhaps? I suddenly found us in a secluded area dominated by a wall decorated with multiple wide banners. The one positioned in front of us had the picture of a troll on it.

Um, confused.

"Now, come with me Sex-tess. I've been looking for you for quite a while." he ordered in a gruff voice, his body covered with a hooded cape. Did Frank always dress so mysteriously? If so, he had to stop—it was creeping me out.

"Frank, stop teasing." I ripped my hand out of his protective grasp. Figures he'd be the first to taunt me with this embarrassment. What a friend. "I've been through way too much tonight."

"Who's Frank?"

My blood instantly ran cold at the question the man asked me. Even more so because I had finally come to a most horrible realization—this guy wasn't Frank at all. His voice was all too deep, and he was larger in size. _Who the hell was this_?

"Oh, my mistake." I felt completely unsure with myself and this stranger. Maybe he wouldn't care if I made a quick getaway. Slowly I started to back away. "I thought you were someone else. I'll just go."

"Oh no you don't." he growled, forcing me back to his side in one yank. He was much stronger than I anticipated. "You're not getting away Sex-tess. We've searched too long for you."

_Oh God, I'm in trouble_.

"Wait! I'm not really Sex—" I began to say as he carried me by the arms _through_ the troll banner, as if it were a simple stage curtain. We passed through unharmed, but I was afraid it wouldn't remain that way for too long. On the other side of the curtain-esque banner, we followed a dark tunnel that led to another corresponding banner, a replica of the one which we entered through.

When we reached that banner, the man forced his hand out, opening it like a simple curtain. I had never heard of such a way of transportation—via banners—but I didn't have the time to be fascinated. I felt too scared by the fact that he might possibly kill me or torture me when we got to that other side.

As the banner brushed against my body upon entry, the dank, cold essence of the tunnel diminished into a warm atmosphere that this new place had to offer. I smelled amazing food, could hear the tinkling of dishes. Everything felt so familiar and when I opened my eyes, I knew why: we had arrived inside the Troll's Tavern.

I hadn't set foot in this Inn ever since Tessa's. I just couldn't stand that sort of nostalgia—and now it was being forced upon me by this mysterious brute. There wasn't anytime to reminisce or mourn, I was about to be possibly killed by this forceful stranger. Counting me, this place was about to be home to _two_ murders.

Instead of walking me up to the rooms like I imagined (to torture me in private, you see), the man nudged me into the dining section, where mostly all the tables were empty due to the late hour. _Was he going to feed me before he butchers me?_

"Why are we—"

"We're almost there, miss." The man replied, his voice inspiring a strange feeling in my gut. That voice and this place made it seem all the more familiar. I've heard it before. The cloak still hid his face, so I had no opportunity to identify the speaker.

We finally reached a small, low-key table, a man already sitting in one of the chairs. His back was to us, so I had no chance to determine who he was either. As if sensing our arrival, the sitting man asked, "Have you got the girl, Barley?"

"Yes."

_Wait, I know a Barley—_

The man at the table rose to greet us. It was shocking how short he was, but that wasn't what surprised me the most. I had only ever seen one person that short and stout, and when he turned around to survey us, my assumptions were confirmed.

"Hello Sex-tess. My name is Detective Booster Stones, Head Auror of the Department of Wizardry Protection and Investigation unit."

Of course I remembered this guy. Not only was that night always a sharp memory in my mind, but the man was extremely hard to forget. He was with me the night Tessa died. And he was here in front of me, now.

"And this is my colleague, Charles Barley." Detective Stones gestured to the other man, who slid his cape off to reveal Mr. Barley, the same man who had escorted me to the Troll's Tavern that same night.

I didn't really know what to make of this odd gathering, but there were a few emotions passing through my body. First, I was happy because I wasn't going to get killed (_cheers_!). I was offended because they still thought I was a stripper. Then, I felt perplexed, because the two aurors who were there with me the night that Tessa died had just forced me out of the Underground and into the Troll's Tavern.

"We've been searching a long time for you, Sex-tess and we have a few questions for you," Detective Stones professionally stated, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. "Does the name Tessa Tinselson serve as any significance to you?"

Of course it does. My body stiffened in response as my thoughts began to spin wildly. My mind flashed images like some freaky movie: finding Tessa's Underground mask, discovering that she was an Underground stripper, acquiring the stripper name Sex-tess—

Wait. The crazy theory that had been lingering in my head did not seem so crazy all of a sudden. In fact, it seemed to be the only solution as to why I was here in the first place.

_**Sex-tess…..Sex-Tess…..Sex-**__**Tess**__**…..Tess(a)…..**_

_**Tessa Tinselson**_

It all made sense. Or at least was starting to.

"Well?" the detective asked, observing my sudden silence. "What do you say to that?"

I zapped back to reality, and stared at the faces of the two aurors. The two aurors who apparently were still investigating my best friend's murder. It was still declared an infallible mystery, and I always felt hollow and unresolved by the conundrum.

Maybe with the help of these two men, I could finally get the answers I've been searching for.

"Well for starters, I'm _not_ Sex-tess," I casually unveiled the mask off my eyes, throwing the object on the item before facing the men. As expected, they looked unnervingly astounded. They knew who I was—I was a hard face to forget. "But like you, I'm looking for answers."

And just like that, the case of Tessa Tinselson's unsolved murder was back in business.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story (: More speedy reviews are underway, can you handle it?

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


	18. A Strange Reunion

Ch. 18: A Strange Reunion

**LILY'S POV**

"Oh, _Frrrankers_!" I sang out a little too cheerful for such a drab morning. Perfect, an awesome mirror of my personality; my smile looked sweet, but my voice dripped with malice. Frank, who was in deep conversation with Damien Perkins, looked up, terrified. Almost as though I were the fucking Grim Reaper. Good, he better be scared—for basically leaving me to fend for my own in the Underground.

Hell hath no fury like a red head scorned.

Frank, quickly realizing this, wrapped things up with Damien while sipping coffee so bitterly strong I could smell it from a distance away. Perplexed, my eyes analyzed Frank closely. Everything about his demeanor just screamed raging hangover, from his bloodshot eyes to the bags underneath them. Gradually, pity began to soften my heart as I neared Frank, with Damien leaving at the same exact time.

"_Slut_!" Damien coughed as he passed by, chuckling at his "cleverness".

"_Man-douche_!" I coughed back in mockery. My apparent hostility inspired Damien to pick up his pace, to the point where he had already exited the Great Hall by the time I reached Frank.

"Thanks for that," Frank lazily smiled, almost as though in a trance. For some reason, that caused my anger to return. Clearly, Frank was too oblivious to notice my sudden snarling. He was actually smiling, instead. The little twit. "Your frightening side has its benefits."

"Let's not even talk about my frightening side, Frank Longbottom, because you're about to face it in three seconds!" I flared up, folding my arms in a most contentious manner. Scared shitless, he shrunk into his seat. "Where the hell was _your_ ass last night?"

He winced. Now, my voice wasn't an echoing tirade (it was close), but he acted as though I thunderously whale-called right in his ear. All tense movements and recoiling actions. But beneath his tired eyes, I could see regret. Either that, or motion sickness. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't know what I was thinking. I kept getting handed drinks, and before I knew it I puked on some innocent waitress. The guys had to get me out before I did anything else."

"Oh, you poor baby, were you hurt?" I gushed in complete concern...ha, _not_. My eyes were still lit with a vengeance. No—they were flaming. Anger plus PMS was not the safest equation. "While you were blowing chunks on some little Titty McTitts, I was fucking abducted."

After hearing that, the elusive light bulb in Frank's mind seemed to have set off at last. In about 2 milliseconds, his big brown eyes went into wide 'holy fuck!' mode. To my cruel satisfaction, he looked horrified. "Oh fuck, Lily are you okay? Oh Merlin, I'm so horrible, I should've never kept accepting those drinks! What happened? Did somebody hurt you? Oh Merlin I'll never forgive myself if someone—"

"FRANK!" I interrupted his personal little reprimanding session. As much as I enjoyed his little meltdown, I had to set him straight. "Thrilled to see that you care. But honestly, nothing bad happened to me."

Well, physically. Whereas emotionally—I was still on a mental roller coaster just wanting to throw up.

He shook his head, as if he didn't believe me. He knew something was up. Quick observation skills that boy had. "What happened? I mean, nothing too bad right? The only news I heard today was that those brooms were finally returned to the Gryffindors. And that Sheppard guy was the culprit!"

"Yeah, how about that," I muttered, knowing the real truth of the brooms. Impulsively, I looked toward the end of the Gryffindor table to where the lonely outcasts were. Confidence Aplenty, looking scared as usual, was engrossed in a book while Pruett Daniels, sporting an array of flashy man-rings on each finger, was flipping through the contents of a fashion magazine. The two didn't even make contact, making a witness think that these two different people had nothing to do with each other. But from my closer observation, I could see that they were gently nudging each other's feet under the table. "Crazy, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Frank said. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or do you want me to guess."

"Well, knowing what a horrible guesser you are Frank, I'll just spare you the suffering and tell you." I smiled cheekily as he scowled, and then winced. Despite his cranky hangover, he still listened attentively.

"Ok, so this guy comes up to me with the same dollar I gave you, and I thought it was you." I began with sharply. I made a mental note never to trust Frank with something as miniscule as a dollar ever again, but then remembered he was my partner. Perfect. I continued, "It wasn't. In fact, this may have been the strangest reunion ever..."

VVVVV#*#*#*#*#*#*#VVVVV

**Last Night, Troll's Tavern**

"_Miss Evans_?" Charles Barley exclaimed, his sleek eyes squinting in absolute disbelief and reluctance. I was most likely the last person he'd expect to see in the Underground. And his look of sudden surprise was so expressive I just had to snort. He looked like one of those stress relief dolls, and I just squeezed the bloody hell out of him.

"It's _Lily_." I abandoned the flimsy mask to the side and sat back, thoroughly enjoying the shocked looks on the two aurors' faces. Not everyone could say they can shock the law. "Not who was expected, huh?"

Silence. Okay, now this was getting annoying. What was it going to take to get some sort of response out of them? I honestly thought that my vulgar attire would've finished the job for me.

But apparently not. The perpetual dumbfounded expressions on their faces made it clear that they were still basking in the aftershock of my unveiling. Merlin, I wasn't _that_ scary to look at, was I? You honestly could've placed in front of them McGonagall unicyling naked, and it still wouldn't compare to the looks I was receiving.

"Y-you're not..." Detective Booster Stones began stammering out incoherently. "Tessa Tinselson?"

_Tessa_. Huh. Now this was definitely exceeding the weird meter. Hearing her name was like hearing the discovery of a long lost imaginary friend from years ago. At school, people never really talked about Tessa, probably hoping she would be a forgotten subject never to be awkwardly brought up.

Awkwardly brought up like right about now.

"Last time I checked—_no_." My words came out like razor knives. I stared sharply at the two men, an unsmiling aura surrounding me. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Believe me, I would know if I was suddenly my murdered best friend. "What are you getting at, detective?"

As if slapped out of his confused stupor, he warily looked to his partner, and vice versa. Impatiently, I waited like an antsy little puppy while the two men eye-debated, and it was absolute torture. What on earth could their pupils be communicating! When Charles nodded slowly in agreement, Booster Stones faced me with his bulging eyes.

"Miss Eva—Lily." he began warily with. Was he scared of me too? That was expected. I probably was a good two feet taller than him, and could most likely sit on him if this nonsense continued. "By now, you've probably made the connection between Tessa Tinselson and the Underground."

"It's a little fuzzy, but I've got the gist of it." I replied in a cool tone, casual. On the inside, I was everything but. Seriously, talking about Tessa was almost as painful as getting punched in the vagina. Ok, well, maybe not so disturbing—but on the inside I was definitely shaking. I had to get a grasp on myself. Change the subject. Retreat. Do something. "How does the Ministry know about the Underground? Isn't that, sort of like, gross?"

The detective chuckled. "Indeed it is. But it has its benefits, as unsavory as it sounds. Some of the aurors go down there as spies to obtain secrets from drunks of all kind. And then other times, the guys just go down for a nice ol'—"

Barley abruptly elbowed his partner in the ribs, emitting a most attractive '_oomph'_ from Stones. I, on the other hand, was mentally chanting an obnoxiously loud series of '_la la la_'s to tune out Stones' completion of the idea. Ministry—yuck. And this was the organization that helps the wizarding world go round? Ha! You may as well put the fate of the world in the hands of the Playboy mansion at this rate.

"It's a pretty helpful place," Stones cleared his throat, shedding off his flustered attitude. "Making it easy for the Ministry to retrieve useful information from drunken tongues." No matter how much Booster Stones attempted to convince me of the Ministry's "professionalism" and "justification", he ended up looking like more of a ponce. I knew better; the Ministry was filled with typical men: deprived and horny. They were like Hogwarts, only without the uniforms.

"Don't underestimate our profession by that little fact, Lily," Clearly he had taken in my face of disgust, for he tried to redeem himself by adding, "I mean, most people are seen there. Even a few of your teachers—"

_Puppies! Rainbows! Butterflies! Puppies!_ I tried to conjure these images at the ready, but instead I groaned a loud, "Oh God ehhhh." _That_ certainly made me feel more violated than usual. If he was trying to cheer me up, he certainly sucked at it.

Barley felt the same about the indiscretion. Seconds later, he punched Stones in the arm, causing an embarrassed flush upon Stones's face to spread. I glared at Stones for all the mental torture he's put me through this evening.

"Oh," He was burning red for his foolish bluntness. "I...guess you wouldn't want to hear that."

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock. _I was traumatized.

In attempts to sidetrack the conversation back to something remotely professional, Stones cleared his throat and freshly stated, "So, you are aware that your friend worked in the Underground."

Thank Merlin. A normal topic...well, not really. "Yes, I'm aware."

"And you've also realized that you were found under the name that she worked as?"

"I sort of got the hint."

"With that, you should also know that 'Sex-tess' has been inactive, since she died." His brows furrowed like mine. Hearing those words just made her death seem ages ago, and it stung. I mean, experiencing this whole sitcom of the _Secret Life of Tessa Tinselson_ was like going on an archaeological excavation of her dirty little secrets, one by one. "So when we saw that the 'Sex-tess' was back, we had to assume that—"

"Tessa, or someone important connected to her, was still out there." I finished for him, remembering how clipboard girl back at the Underground commented on Sex-tess's notoriety, as well as her absence. Merlin, how could I be so thick? Of course she hadn't been in for a while. She was dead.

A wave of discomfort coursed through my body, rendering me both confused and concerned. At the moment, there were two Tessas clashing in my head: the best friend, and the stranger. Had I known she worked at the Underground, I probably wouldn't be feeling so hollow. To be truthful, her not telling me this secret felt like a stabbing betrayal. It was ridiculous to feel mad about it—because it was definitely moot by now—but to see the skepticism in the detectives' eyes and the wavering feeling in my stomach...it made me feel detached from her even more. If I was her best friend, why didn't she tell me? If I was her confidant, why wasn't I deemed trustworthy enough for this one secret?

I felt the silence around me, and knew that the detectives were waiting for me to speak. Their curious eyes were trained on me, yet I was still suffering from my plaguing thoughts. I looked down, forcing myself not to dwell on the past. This wasn't the best moment to meander down Memory Lane.

"How did you get the dollar?" I asked suddenly, filling in the silence of the empty air. It wasn't just a filler question, but also a genuinely curious one. How did that dollar end up in the clutches of the two most unlikely men?

"This kid was really bad at poker. Poor bloke." Barley pityingly answered, his hand smoothening out his chin. I, however, snorted. Yup, that sounded like Frank all the way.

"But the real question is," he pressed, leaning against the table towards me, intimidating. "What were you doing under the stripper name of your best friend?"

I observed them quietly, inquiringly. Were they actually expecting me to panic under their "macho" interrogative stares? Hell no. If I crumbled, then they would discover my job, and then thus I'd blow my cover. And it would be quite humiliating to explain to them how I went undercover as a stripper solely to find some lost brooms. Even as I think it to myself, I feel utterly awestruck at the oddity that is myself.

Because of that, it was such relief that these men did not threaten me at all. I did well under no pressure. They probably recognized that, for they seemed quite discombobulated when I pressed forward, challengingly.

"That's not the real question." I asserted. "I think the _real_ question is how her Underground job connects to her murder." There, that sounded professional eh? _So_ professional, that even both Stones and Barley ended up appearing quite baffled.

"To tell you the truth, _you_ were our last hope." Barley sighed resigned, in utter exasperation. He wasn't angry with me; I was just a natural at raining—no, _tsunami-ing_—on everyone's parade. Watch out for Hurricane Lily.

"We thought that you may have been Tessa's murd—I-I mean killer." Stones fumbled, knowing the 'murderer' was a pretty brutal word. In my opinion, both words stung like a painfully jagged chainsaw. "Now, we're just back to square one."

"Is this the only lead you've been following?" I demanded, a little appalled that this was the best that they could come up with. Where's the SWAT team? The freakishly large security dogs? Covert ninjas? Anything?

Again, a silence clung to the air like a horrible odor. My eyes glanced to the detectives, and I saw their faces red and guilty. "Well, they don't call this case 'infallible' for nothing." Barley replied rather weakly.

I, however, felt ready to smack them.

"That's not freakin' good enough, _detectives_." I spat with excessive spite, causing a cleaning lady across the room to shoot me a quizzical look. "Look, no one knows more than I that I would love nothing better to do than to catch the killer's sorry ass. What if we partner—"

"Absolutely unacceptable!" Stones interjected, waving his hands freakishly for the effect, his pupils dilating by the second. "You're just a _girl_!"

Well, wasn't that just a slap in the face. Irritation at the patriarchal view of society clouded my thinking. Growling quite viciously, I demanded, "Excuse me?" _Sexist moron_.

"Stones," Barley cut in. "Maybe she actually could—"

"Come on, Charles," Stones muttered in a whisper, but clearly I was within ear shot so there was no point in hiding anything. "She's still just—"

"Cool it, Master Misogyny." I glared down at the little detective before he could utter another word. At the present, my demeanor turned just slightly demonic. Slightly. "I know jujitsu and I _will_ use it if I have to."

_Not really, but it sure sounds nice doesn't it_? Even Stones looked a tad frightened...probably because he had no idea what jujitsu was in the first place.

"_What he means is_," Barley intervened, clearly foreseeing a gruesome showdown if the argument continued. How someone like Barley could be paired with a dunce like Stones is simply way beyond me. "You're too young for this sort of business. It isn't for the faint of heart, believe me."

"Well, it's good that I have a strong heart, now isn't it?" I replied back with a raise of the eyebrow. Hopefully it made me appear confident rather than questionable. "Really, I have experience. Um, school thing."

"They give you kids detective classes?" inquired Stones, his bulging eyes squinting with disbelief. Yeah, be jealous you little sexist midget.

But then again, there weren't actually classes. And it would be embarrassing to reveal it was for newspaper. And embarrassment was certainly not what I needed to earn the respect from these two detectives. So, cue the ambiguous answer: "Something like that."

After a cursory glance, Stones turned to Barley, discreetly discussing my proposal. Impatience, again, took its course throughout my brain. I hated being talked about (and bloody well knowing it) in front of me. Be men, and say it in front of my freakin' face! But then I remembered that these were two highly respected (am I just making that up?) Aurors, and were probably not going to let some nosy girl affect their duties. Ugh, this was painful. Agonizing. Unbearable. The only words I could pick out were "Could be helpful...potential…could hurt our chances...best friend..."

When they finished their little powwow, they finally had the decency to turn their attentions back to me. Barley surfaced looking slightly confident, whereas Stones was showing skepticism. Of course, I would expect nothing less from Master Misogyny himself.

"Ok, Lily," Stones said slowly, pausing probably for the sake of dramatics. He sensed I was ready to break the table in half from all the suspense. "For the sake of a more accurate investigation, we've decided that your assistance would actually be helpful in this case." he finished in a pushy tone rather than an encouraging one.

No matter. The little fecker could think I was an absolute hog and I wouldn't care. A jolt of excitement crossed throughout my body, coinciding with a feeling of satisfaction. I actually got what I wanted, so I smiled, satisfied, and murmured, "Excellent." Mostly my smile was to piss Stones off, but Barley returned it. Team Barley for the win.

The uncontrollable smile still creeping on my lips was evidence that victory still traversed along my veins. I was a detective—or at least, _assistant_ to the detectives. But it was sure as hell more professional than incompetent advice columnist. Will I get paid? Will I get connections? Ooh, the possibilities!

Suddenly, a bell chimed loudly, imperiously. My eyes left the table, seeking wherever this noise was coming from, and found it. On top of the large, ornate fireplace, there was an equally large, ornate clock to match. Both minute and hour hands were stiffly positioned up.

_Midnight. Curfew. School_. _Midnight_. Obviously, I was discombobulated at the moment. The detectives must've thought so too, for they began to survey me with odd looks at my contemplative bond to the clock.

Great first impression Lily. This certainly assures them both at how competent you are at life.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen," I announced smoothly to cover up my little moment. Fight embarrassment with confidence, I always say. Should be sewed on a pillow or something. "I must return to school." Standing from my seat, I asked, "Can you show me out?"

Politely, the two men escorted me through the dining area and navigated back to the wall of banners that I previously entered through. Previously when I was first here, I was practically dragged by the ear. Now that I had the opportunity to actually see it, I could discern familiar logos on the banners.

"This place has all your main destinations pinned up to a wall: Honeydukes ... Ministry... and _ah_! Hogwarts!" Stones led the way, stopping at a banner with the Hogwarts crest adorned all over the silken material. All I had to do was walk through it and I'd reach another banner at the end. Hopefully, thought, Hogwarts would truly be on the other side as promised. Merlin help me if I landed in some wacko location. I honestly couldn't take any more adventures tonight; otherwise I'd probably explode.

"Remember, take the stairs up! Not the down." Barley reminded from my side. "You wouldn't want to be traveling back to the Underground, would you?"

I shuddered. "Of course not. Pleasure doing business with you, boys."

With that, I entered through the banner, leaving the comfy warmth of the Troll's Tavern behind me and embracing the cold, dampness of the tunnel that lay ahead. Wisely heeding his advice, I journeyed up the stairs until seconds later, I found myself at the top, staring at a vast length of cloth.

Slowly, I emerged out of the banner, poking my head out to check if I was safe. Luckily, there was no meandering McGonagall in sight. Not only would she have found my attire horrendous, but she'd give me a painful detention on top of that. Quite a gem that woman is.

Stepping out, the banner trailed over my head until I was finally and completely back in Hogwarts. The banner swayed back into place against the wall so naturally; it was hard to imagine that it was actually the doorway to the wackiest places imaginable. I turned my back on it, and found myself facing the hallway to the DADA classroom, along with the Transfiguration and History classroom across.

I shook my head at myself. Literally, I could just dally into the Underground after Transfiguration. Or take a trip to the Troll's Tavern after History. Strange how I've been at Hogwarts for so long, yet there are still so many things I don't know about it.

No matter. There was no use on dwelling on the mysteries of Hogwarts. The only mysteries I wanted to concern myself with were Tessa's, and there were truckloads of that ahead, believe me...

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"...thus, leading up to now." I cheerfully concluded my story, milling into History of Magic like every other student. It was near afternoon, which surprised me. Were my stories always so time-consuming? We walked along the rows of desks, stopping when we reached the way back, my home, Outcast Central.

The tense look on Frank's face made it clear that he was trying to process it all. Seriously, he had the concentration of an intense golf player, and almost looked lost in a world of his own. "Wow, that's all pretty heavy stuff."

"Tell me about it."

"Lily." Frank's eyes were doing that puppy-pleading thing again. "I'm so sorry. From now on, I'll always have your back. I promise."

I fished for a quill in my book bag, and my notebook for class as well. "Aw, thanks Frankers."

"No seriously. I'll do anything to earn your trust back. Name your price and I'll pay it."

"Oh, erm," It was hard to focus on Frank's persistence when I was trying to retrieve my school supplies. "Honestly Frank, it's fine. I'm fine and alive. There's no price, there's no paying—shit, where's my notebook?"

"Oh, don't you lift a finger!" Frank exclaimed, rising from his seat as eager as a runaway bunny rabbit. How long was Frank going to keep this man-servant phase going? "You've been through enough, no thanks to me. Consider me your new personal slave!"

Before I could protest, Frank had already zoomed out to retrieve my notebook, which I don't even know where the hell I left it. It would be funny to see him attempt, and I certainly had no problem with it. _My own personal slave_? I liked the sound of it.

"Men slaving away after you as always, eh Evans?"

_Oh fantastic_. My eyes shot forward, and instantly I cursed at myself. Gritted my teeth in restraint, and then mentally cursed myself some more. There was an amused chuckle at my reaction, and already I could foresee that infamously obnoxious smirk to match it.

It did not take long for the urge to punch myself in the face to reach my mind. This was honestly destiny's horrible work, placing me right behind the Marauders. I swear, I did not see them when I sat down. Probably just appeared out of thin air, the mysterious fuckers they are.

No honestly great, just _bloody_ great. There went my semi-satisfactory day.

Oh well, I had to face this bitch of the day. Wouldn't be the first time. Begrudgingly, my head lifted in view of the atrocious mess of black hair in front of me, which could only belong to its equally atrocious owner.

"Stop being an ass, Potter. You're starting to wear out." I muttered, glaring at his big stupid head. Oh how I wished I had a more colorful vocabulary to seem clever (at least something better than "big stupid head"), but streams of hate were just charging through my veins—it was distracting.

Sensing my sourness, he turned his seat around to face me, absolutely delighted to be basking in my discomfort without his band of pretty boys behind him. Sirius most likely prompted something obscene to cause their delay—thus creating a bonding moment with Lily and James. Oh, wasn't I special.

"Wow, who kicked _your_ kitty today Evans?" he drawled, looking straight at me with the superiority of the King of England. I didn't know if it would hurt his feelings to tell him how I would rather sit on Slughorn's bald, shiny head than where I was currently seated, nor did I care. His gaze flickered just below my eyes. "Those bags are quite attractive. Late night?"

I glared. Last night could hardly be described as a 'late night'. A hangover was a 'late night'. Pulling an all-nighter was a 'late night'. However, dressing up as a stripper, being groped by countless men, exotically dancing against my will, and then proceeding to be interrogated by two strange men could hardly be called a 'late night'. And thank Merlin James Potter would never know that extent of it. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh come on," James pressed, just to get a rise out of me. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat, Potter," I pointed out insightfully, and then added with malice, "On second thought, please continue."

"Evans," Potter said before looking at me once more. "You and your—"

I expected him to say something absolutely repulsive about me, but all that came out was silence. Curiously, I observed his face, and saw that he was staring at me with the strangest of looks. His smirk faltered, and his eyes pressed forward into mine. It was so startling, I almost inched back into my seat.

But it wasn't his intensity that was so startling. It was what dawned upon his face as he scrutinized mine. _Recognition_.

"Pretty eyes…" he murmured thoughtfully to himself, still staring curiously at me, insanely calm. My heart, however, was just thumping right out of my chest, and I looked as attractive as a bunny rabbit seconds away from being run over by a monster truck. _Oh shit_.

If I remembered correctly, James Potter was so smashed out of his mind the night before he could barely recite the ABCs, let alone actually recalling me, one random stripper, out of an entire pool of them. And even though he basically mouth-merked me for some time that night, it did not call for remembrance whatsoever. He couldn't have sobered up that quickly—when Potter gets drunk, he _refuses_ to sober up.

Still, I was slightly concerned. To avoid his knowing gaze, I looked down at the floor in escape. It would've worked too, if he hadn't, both impulsively and uncharacteristically, gripped my chin with a guiding hand and faced my head back up.

I felt all the shock of being singed, but that went away pretty quickly, and was soon replaced with a feeling of puzzlement. My anxious eyes found his, then looked to the hand on my face. James Potter was actually touching me, and it was not violent whatsoever. Actually, it was—dare I say it—gentle.

He realized this too, for his attention left me, his eyes narrowing on his hand, lingering. Now when he looked back at me, it wasn't recognition I saw in his eyes.

"Oi James! What are you doing?" Sirius Black instantly appeared like the annoying little poltergeist he was, followed by the rest of the minions. Immediately, James snapped back into order, releasing my face and staring at me with an excessive look of disgust.

"Oh, you know," James cleared his throat, looking for inspiration. "Just '_looking into the face that _sunk_ a thousand ships'_. And I can see why."

Oh, he did _not_ just call me ugly.

Sirius and Peter roared with laughter, while James hesitantly joined in, like a little lost sheep finally who finally found his brotherhood of fellow sheep to annoyingly bleat with. Douche-lords, all of them. While they were enjoying their cackling at my expense, I, for one, was not amused at all.

"Hey, shut up you guys, okay." A new, protective voice cut in.

I wasn't laughing, and apparently, neither was Remus.

Shocked beyond belief, I looked up to see my sandy haired ex-boyfriend sending his friends a blistering glare, which was reacted by the eventual cease of laughter altogether. Mission accomplished. I wanted to smirk in the jerks' face, but didn't have the chance for Remus slowly stared at me, and damn near stopped my heart.

"Hi Lily." Remus gently greeted, grinning at me warmly.

"Erm, hello," I stammered out, lost from the foreignness of such a moment. A strange feeling intermingled in my stomach at the moment, a combination of excitement and something entirely different. It literally made me want to puke out the damned butterflies fluttering around in my belly. "Remus."

Just hearing his name of my tongue in such a cordial manner was strange. It didn't take a while for confusion to make its course into my butterfly-infested stomach pit of hell. Why was he defending me, greeting me, when he could just get a great old laugh with his friends? When was the last time we even had a substantial conversation?

Like billions of ages ago!—ok, well, _months_ ago. But the exaggeration gets my point across.

On a normal basis at school, my ex-boyfriend avoided me as though I were a disgusting toddler who defecated on everyone. Although I detected some former traces of his usual protective self in some instances, other times he let his friends do whatever the hell they bloodied pleased—such as subject me to life-long torment.

After the break up, we just never talked about it. I mean honestly, why does a girl who gets dumped all of a sudden for _no_ apparent reason have a need for something obscenely simple like an explanation? Completely ludicrous right? Merlin, I'm such a girl.

Oh stop. I didn't have the patience or the sanity to re-visit such thoughts. I mean, from remembering how sensitive Remus was in our relationship, these thoughts were probably crossing his mind at the moment as well. Or no. Maybe I could just be making that up to sugar-coat him as the "sensitive, sensible one" like everyone always did.

From all the moments Remus deliberately avoided my eyes—_this_ time, it was his eyes that found mine; and for some reason, he looked at me the same way James did, eyes lighting a bit with recognition.

I scoffed at myself. Seriously, was there even a point in trying to hide one's identity in the Underground, a place where the men were shockingly smart drunks? It was like their sixth sense or something.

Regardless of my irritation, the two boys that I sucked-face with last night, with _silly_ me under the impression that they were completely wasted, seemed to already identify me as "pretty eyes" (stupid nickname from James). Just bloody fantastic.

Was it so much to ask for drunk guys to just _stay_ drunk?

No matter, if both Remus and James haven't already publicly called me out, there's hopefully a good chance that they wouldn't do it any time soon. Despite they had every bit the jackass attitude to do it, they weren't ratting me out right now. Or maybe not yet.

That made me uneasy. What provoked such a sudden change in these two guys? For the past year and a half they've treated me like the shit on under their shoes, and now they are acting all accomplice-y and such? Was I going mental, or were they?

My shoulders slumped in defeat. _Males_. I would never understand them.


	19. Slughorn's Revenge

**Author's Note:** So to minimize confusion while at the risk of sounding annoying for interrupting story flow, these symbols mean a new case if a scene seems out of place: VVVVVVV

And if a scene seems out of place without the symbols...then that would just be a boo boo on my part. Eek. Sorry in advance if it ever happens.

* * *

Ch. 19: Slughorn's Revenge

**FRANK'S POV**

"Students! Students! Come hither!" bellowed Professor Slughorn with an unnaturally jolly voice to feed the unnaturally bright morning. He attempted to start a gathering, but not a student moved from their stations. I didn't even look up; at the moment, he struck me as a disturbing crossbreed between a Santa Claus and a creepy Willy Wonka. Neither of which I wanted teaching me Potions.

Or maybe Lily's eternal negativity was finally rubbing off on me. Hearing her story yesterday was still floating through my thoughts, distracting me like an annoying song that plays incessantly in one's head. You know that saying, 'Things happen for a reason'? Well, Lily's life took that saying to infinity and beyond.

Literally, Lily was the person whose life was never boring. Give that girl a sitcom and you'll have a very happy, well-entertained audience. I was expecting her to be a bit shaky from her encounters from that night—but this morning she was up and about, doing her usual thing: scaring first years, telling off teachers, growling. Happy as a clam.

"Frank!" Mave suddenly tapped me in the arm, her eyes pleading. "Please don't get lost in space, your genius-ness is imperative right about now!"

I looked down, and realized I was still mixing a cauldron of a boiling, dark liquid. Carelessly, I almost lost count of the amount of times I stirred. After two more cycles, the sweltering potion soothed into a deep blue, with fumes of sparkles emitting from it. Without a doubt, both Mave and I successfully completed the Potions task of today, producing flawless _Poematis_, Rhyming potion.

For some strange reason, Slughorn thought we'd all enjoy this week themed 'Potions of the Arts', which included many more colorful elixirs such as ones for dancing or singing. Merlin only knew what Slughorn would actually use all of it for. I shuddered.

As Mave scooped a vial of our potion, then walked over to hand it into Slughorn, my eyes followed her until they were distracted by a such an irate sight just stations away from ours. I mean seriously, who gets _that_ heated from Potions?

"Ugghhh, screw this!" A dark, blond guy threw up his hands in frustration at the murky orange disaster which was meant to be his Singing potion. His face, red with fury, looked positively murderous at his creation. Definitely a Slytherin, from my observation. "Potions is a fucking joke!"

Anger management much?

"Oh, don't be so hostile, Tobias." A voice sweet with malice sang out from two tables across. The voice, belonging to a viper-eyed girl with curly, strawberry blonde hair, added with a sugary laugh, "Potions has nothing to do with your stupidity. You're just naturally moronic."

I caught myself from laughing, for this "Tobias" fellow would've most likely smashed a cauldron at my head if he saw me. But apparently, he didn't seem to care that the entire class emitted waves of _ooh_s while laughing at the same time.

"Aww, how cute, Tellulah." he snarled back, viciously, practically yelling from his station to hers. "And what color, pray tell, would your potion be?"

Finally snagged, "Tellulah" glanced down, embarrassed, at her puke-brown potion with clumps of hairy mold drying on the surface that made me even want to puke. The classmates around smirked, support now for Tobias.

"I didn't know you made a mirror-reflection potion for yourself!" Tobias exclaimed in mock enthusiasm, cackling in maniacal delight. "No wonder it looks so ugly!"

The whole class rang with laughter, with Tellulah glowering furiously at Tobias from her desk. And from his desk, a likewise exchange. Those two tables of separation were probably the only things that stopped them from clawing each other's eyes out. This rivalry must have emerged from some place deep. From the moment they started addressing each other, I could tell there was something much more complex in their insults than their ability to stir up a crowd.

"Tobias Best and Tellulah Bell," Mave declared, appearing right next to me like an omniscient presence, taking in my curious look with interest. Although Mave was a terror with ingredients and a cauldron, she had a quite gift with Hogwarts gossip, and enjoyed informing me to repay for saving her ass in potions. "They are quite the interesting couple."

"_Couple_? Them?" My face must've flashed into a million shades of disbelief. I couldn't imagine these two excessively hostile beings co-exist in the same room civilly, let alone _cuddle_. Them as a couple would be as frightening as Hitler and Malfoy making a baby.

"Well, _used_ to be." Mave stressed in reply, her eyes sad with sympathy. "They were _the_ couple. So happy together. Going strong for 5 years."

Looking back at the glaring pair, I still could see no connection at all.

"What happened?"

"Well," Cautiously looking around, Mave acted as though she were conveying top, confidential secrets rather than explaining the downfall of a high school couple. In a whispery tone, she began with, "Remember when we first had lunch, and we told you about that party last year…you know, the one where Lily..."

She didn't continue the sentence, maybe out of respect, but it didn't need completion. I understood, and nodded for her to continue.

"That night, I remembered seeing Toby and Telly going at it like rabbits, before we got kicked out, of course." she reminisced from that time, concentrating as though that whole night was now a movie in her head, and she was vocally narrating. "But then the big Legion of Stupid threw us out, and it wasn't long until the party was crashed by McGonagall. While everyone was scrambling out to save their asses, we saw Telly crying her eyes out, with Toby frantically trying to beg her forgiveness."

"What did he do?"

"That's just it. No one knows." Mave stated, almost excited about the mystery. "But what I do know is that Telly hooked up with Toby's best friend in retaliation, which he never forgave her for. And so that brings us up to now, where they bloody hate each others' guts."

Suddenly, this part seemed familiar to me. I remembered hearing about a "Toby" and a "Telly" when Buff and his crew told their perspective on the party, but it wasn't stressed. Now looking upon the two rivals, I could understand why Mave was a bit sad for them. Love was not only the greatest thing, but also the bitterest. It's not a virtue meant for rationality, so of course more people turn irrational because of it. I mean seriously, five years come and then gone.

"MR. BEST! MISS BELL! _Enough_!" Slughorn, his voice absent of the former jolliness, was now an authoritative roar. From Happy to Grumpy in two seconds. But silencing them did not put a damper on the hostilities. The malicious glaring seemed to turn up a notch. "Now! May I _please_ have everyone's attention?" Slughorn demanded in an inflamed tone, more pissed that no one showed interest the first time he asked. "Thank you!"

I didn't know what was so earth-shatteringly important to have the entire class's attention. The man probably wanted to show us another stupid potion for us to concoct for his questionable pleasure. Upon realizing he finally had the class in control again, he shed his rage and dazzled the class with his jolliness. Multiple personalities at their best.

"Now everyone, you all _must_ remember Severus Snape!" Everybody around me began murmuring amongst themselves, uninterested. I didn't know the kid, so I was the only stupid face alert and waiting to see who this "Severus Snape" was. "Now, come forth my potions prodigy, don't be shy!"

Seconds later, a strange boy shuffled over to the professor, not looking anyone in the eye. He had an interesting look, one that was probably the reason he was shunned from Hogwarts society: oily hair, sad black eyes and a large, hooked nose that could've provided shade for an entire country. He was quality pariah material.

"Ol' Snivelly is back?" Someone heckled amongst the class, unmistakably from the Marauders area. It only proved my observation correct, for the class proceeded accordingly in a fit of laughter, causing the professor to scowl aggressively at his students. Like a crabby lioness protecting her baby, which in this scenario would be Snape. Ew, that was so weirdly accurate.

"Mr. Potter, that is enough!" barked Slughorn, furious pits of hell just burning in his eyes towards James. Then, as quick as any bipolar Potions master could be, he switched back to happy mode. "_Now_, as I was saying, Severus Snape has returned back to Hogwarts after some time off. Now, Severus! We've just begun mixing Potions of the Arts and I know that your brilliant mind has probably mastered this kid stuff! Please, take a seat next to Ms. Evans why don't you?"

Well, wasn't that just a big can of bias? By putting the two brightest Potions students together, he most likely imagined they would sprinkle their genius dust on the class of non-geniuses. Fat chance. Just one look at Peter Pettigrew picking his nose in the corner threw out all hope for us.

No one else seemed quite as perturbed by the seating arrangement. In fact, whenever anything involving Lily came into attention—all cares and concerns were flushed down the drain. Begrudgingly, everyone returned back to work. Except for me, of course. Where the fuck was the humanity.

Supportively, I tried to meet her gaze hoping to inspire some encouragement. In the short time I had known Lily, I knew judgments flew right out of her mouth faster than insults, and most likely this Snape fellow would fall right into that category. But surprisingly, instead of the intimidating scowl, I saw a genuine flash of surprise grace Lily's face when the guy sat down.

Did they know each other? How did they know each other?

After a few moments of observed silence between them, I noticed Lily offer a small smile, which was received with some semblance of a smirk in return.

_Oh no_. Recalling my first meeting with Lily, I remembered ferocity. Lots of it. And now with this new fellow, she's smiling like a happy little camper? _I've been replaced_, I thought with dread.

Mave definitely noticed my change in attitude, because as always, she materialized beside me with gallons of moral support just oozing out from her pores. She seemed to be the perfect support buddy to her girlfriends, which concerned me considering I was a male. Whatever this made me, I did not care at the moment, for she doubtlessly knew info on this Snape-man. Maybe some ammo I needed to take him down.

"Ah, Snape returns!" Mave looked from him to me, smirking at me. I probably looked questionably sick at the moment. "And I thought the world was getting boring."

"Something...wrong about him?" I asked, forced-curiosity being my friend. _Of course there was something wrong about him! Friend klepto!_

"Well, not so much wrong as creepy." Mave replied back as she twirled a strand of reddish brown hair with her finger. The girl always did that, but on her it looked surprisingly intelligent. "Ever since first year, he's been after Lily. Basically her stalker. Everyone knows that he's always been in love with her, except Lily, of course."

Of course that was why he was here, to tempt Lily with his stalkerish charms and win her back. And of course Lily was oblivious, enjoying her little man slave. Ok, being mad at Lily was irrational. I'm not mad at her...but if she switches partners from me to Oily over there, there are going to be some serious problems.

"Huh, creepy. Were they friends?" My tone was trying to find the right blend between curious and prying, but leaning more towards the nosy latter. Maybe it was because I saw Lily laugh at whatever the Snape kid said, something I could hardly accomplish in one week let alone one sitting.

"Best friends, in first year though." emphasized Mave. "That was, until he joined the Pureblooded Jackass parade, along with calling her a…_mudblood_."

Even in a whisper, the word still hit as a great offense whenever uttered. "He did not!"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, ticking her tongue in disgust, turning to face the subject of the discussion in bewilderment. "That's why he left, and now he's back. And by the looks of it, Lily seems to have waved the olive branch. Guess the BFFs are at it again."

Oh, like hell they are. Lily was the closest thing to a best friend I had here, and if some potential stalker thought he could just sweep her away into his creepy Slytherin clutches, he would get smacked.

Wow. I was insane. I didn't even know who I was more mad at: Lily, who was basically planning to get BFF ass-tattoos with Snape at the moment, or me, for being antisocial and not making more friends to render me pathetic and utterly dependent on Lily's loyalty.

"What's wrong, Frank," Mave asked with amused interest. "Scared of a little competition?"

"Now, how can one be scared with a name like Frank Manfred-Neville Longbottom?" I nudged her, hearing her giggle,

"Oh Merlin, that's hilarious!" Mave basically died laughing at my expense. "You do realize your initials are primarily FML?"

"To tell you the truth, think it was meant to be." I stated in agreement as she continued snickering like a little girl. I had to make a note not to ever tell Lily my full name; whatever she would do with that sort of ammo, I couldn't even imagine.

Suddenly, an eruption of laughter louder than Mave's boomed, causing us both to turn to the source. Perfect timing to see a large balled up parchment hit Snape smack in the head. Whoever threw that wad of paper, I would personally love to shake by the hand. I would've too, if Lily was suddenly looking so murderous at the Marauders.

"Now that's just awful." Mave commented softly, sympathetically. I was almost irritated that Snape was winning Mave too—until I realized that they shared a commonality. Mave knew bullying, having been teased by the majority of the school like her friends. It was enough to make me feel ashamed of even being angry at the bloke.

"SNIVELLY! What a joy to have the grease ball stink up Hogwarts again!" crowed James Potter, high-fiving the Marauders in collective hilarity. As people began to notice, riotous laugher rang throughout the room. "Merlin, there's no need to resort yourself to the likes of _Evans_. Even I know your standards couldn't possibly be _that_ low."

Snape didn't respond—Lily did, with a rather polite hand gesture to James. James winked, wolfishly grinning as though he won the ultimate battle against losers. If I was surprised by Toby and Telly's face off, I was terrified of what James and Lily's show down would be like. Students actually leaned forward in their chairs, anticipating it like sick children.

But Lily shocked them all by giving James one last steely look, turning her back on the crowd, and giving Snape a reassuring hand on the back in support. The girl who normally bit back like a voracious shark finally had a handle on her control. This was mind-boggling to say the least.

"Oh, well that's sad." Mave softly scolded, shaking her head like a disappointed mother.

My eyes widened. "You _wanted_ them to fight?"

"What? No!" she corrected urgently. "I meant Lily. Getting Snape's hopes up like that? Like she always used to do. He's probably planning their wedding as we speak."

That dreamy look on Snape's face without a doubt proved that her assumptions were correct. But something told me Lily didn't shower her charms on just Snape. Mave's contemplative look just said it all.

"Lily always did know how to lure boys." Mave retorted, her tone a blend between amused and pitiful. "Or at least _used_ to."

It was hard to think of Lily with an enticing personality. She was as bitter and hostile as a middle-aged female janitor at an amusement park, and has shown no different facet aside from it. While she certainly had the looks, she lacked in tact sometimes.

Well, not with _Severus_. With great ol' Sevvy, she could act as pleasant as a leprechaun prancing around a rainbow. Granted, she's shown me her obscure warm side, but to _me_ only. Not to the long lost best friend she lost how so many years ago.

Ugh, I hated sounding like a jealous boyfriend—considering that fact that I wasn't Lily's boyfriend at all, nor did I ever want to be. Friendship from that girl was all I wanted, and all I could take from her.

Stubbornly I forced my eye view in a different direction, and instantly got the distraction I was hoping for.

The Marauders table was, as usual, the loudest of the bunch. Sirius was attempting to stuff a vile creature entrails down the shirt of a screaming Peter, James was casually tossing a gold snitch in his hand, and Remus was one handedly concocting the potion himself. The usual, but that was not what interested me.

It was like a game of I Spy, where apparently I was the only one playing/creepy enough to notice. Sure, Remus was completing the assignment by himself like the trooper he is, but every few seconds he would glance above from his cauldron, looking towards Lily and Snape's table. He would stare, then return back to stirring. Stare, then stir. Stare, then stir. A pattern was in the making.

Oddly enough, it didn't surprise me. He was the ex-boyfriend, and his frequent glances didn't escape me at all. Merlin, I'm creepy. You know that feeling you have when someone is watching you—well, watch out, that's probably just me.

Then, I heard the abrupt shoving of a chair, and looked to see that James, initially sitting forward, now had his chair turned back, with him facing the wall. He now played with the Snitch aggressively in his hands, basically scaring the small winged ball. It just took one cursory glance over his shoulder—seen by none but me, of course—at the Potions pair to see why he was all worked up. Resolute, his primary focus became the wall. His eyes did not wander anywhere else.

Remus, on the other hand, was still working the stare-stir routine. Different approach from James', but still same clear, message. I just didn't understand how it could be.

These Marauders, a strange pack who scorn and humiliate Lily, then the next minute gaze at her like complete loony bins attracted to shiny objects. Remus, James, Sirius (occasional look-overs, but then again he is a pig), and Peter (he'd look at anything that has breasts and long legs). The guys who have sworn to loathe her, but foolishly gape at her in secret. Where's the logic in that?

I looked to Mave, remembering her words about Lily luring boys. I knew my intuition was right. That statement, indeed, did not only apply to just Snape. In general, it just applied a little _too_ much.

VVVVVVVVVV

Dinner was always a pleasant meal at the Hogwarts castle. Chatter galore, people galore, and food galore. The fact that everything was so 'galore' was most likely the reason it was the most beloved feast of the day. There was a routine of pre-feast announcement, then voracious eating, and finally the good night. But a strange change in the pattern was noticed this night, when (right in the middle of voracious eating), Dumbledore rose from the teachers table, addressing the room confidently.

"Good evening students!" the cheery shout of the sage headmaster echoed like thunder around the stone walls of the vast vicinity. "I am very confident that you all have been enjoying your classes so far, and no doubt your meals."

"HAPPY DINNER, PROFESSOR D!" some guy called out, prompting laughter from those around him.

"To you as well, Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled in the direction of the Gryffindor table, acknowledging the grinning Sirius Black and his band of absolute fiends before returning attention back to the room. "Now, forgive me for interrupting the meal, but there is a matter of importance that I must share with you all."

Well, that didn't sound foreboding in the very least, now didn't it? Everyone hushed, absorbing Dumbledore's uncharacteristic seriousness as a warning for something somber. In an instant, the room's occupants change from ravenous eaters to enraptured listeners.

"As you all may remember last year," he began with, voice deep, pained. "A tragedy took place, taking the life of one of our own students. Tessa Tinselson."

At this point, mostly everyone in the room was speechless. The majority of the first years did not understand the severity of the loss for it was their first year in the school, but the reminder of Tessa's death brought much more of the older students to sadness. How long had it been since the gutsy, gorgeous, carefree Tessa passed away? Nearly a year by now.

But this wasn't the intent of Dumbledore's speech, to evoke a feeling of gloom over the school. From his position, he could see students looking down at their hands, bereft. He could pinpoint Tessa Tinselson's closest friends, and knew it hit them the most. Lily Evans, especially.

Lily didn't dissolve into a sad mess; in fact, she didn't seem to be feeling any emotion at all. That was exactly how Dumbledore could tell it stung her the most. The new student, Frank Longbottom, placed a supportive hand over Lily's, to which she received with a grateful smile.

Tough as iron she was, she refused to cry. Instead, she looked around her at the students in distraction, and finally, surprisingly, kept a firm gaze at James Potter. It seemed he had been looking at her as well, though oddly enough, there was no smirking or arrogance on his face, but a flash of concern in his eyes. Lily looked away, wondering if it was just wishful thinking.

"The one year anniversary of our tragic loss is coming up soon," Dumbledore continue, his tone growing more depressed within each word. "And I know, that all of you miss her dearly."

_Dearly_? Lily scoffed, that word didn't even come close to describing how much she missed her best friend.

"With that in mind, I know that most of you are in need of support, a little bit of gentle guidance to help all of us through this sorrowful time." Dumbledore stated, tone ridden with natural kind sympathy. "Which is why, I have chosen amongst the faculty a counselor as an aid to help any of you if ever you may need it."

The students gasped at this idea. _A guidance counselor_? Hogwarts was finally getting personal.

"Starting this week, your very own Professor Stilems will be open for sessions, and has promised to keep his schedule flexible." Dumbledore gestured to the dark haired professor to his right, who stood up in Hogwarts as not only the DADA professor, but now as the new and first guidance counselor. "Let's give him a round of applause for volunteering for the position, and for committing his time and effort for those in need at Hogwarts."

There was immediate clapping, mostly inspired by relief. Solid choice for counselor, everyone agreed. Thank Merlin it was down-to-earth Stilems and not some whacko like Professor Betsy. She would've most likely caused more panic than soothed it.

After Stilems sat back down with a slight blush, the clapping eventually ceased. Dumbledore was pleased to see the content reactions. "I whole-heartedly encourage those deeply affected by Ms. Tinselson to please stop by Professor Stilems's office." he added, briefly glancing at Tessa's closest friends. "Thank you so much for your time, and please, enjoy the rest of your meals."

When the atmosphere of announcement had adjourned, the room was immersed in instant talking and eating once more. It was as though the off-switch was Dumbledore's speech, and the on-switch was him finally sitting back down. There was barely a hint of that cloud of grief over the students. Only over some particular people.

Lily didn't realize it, but she found her hand gripping the edge of the table until it nearly splintered her hand. She really wasn't in the mood to breakdown during dinner, so in distraction she looked around the room, finding yet another pair of anxious eyes on her. Not James—but Remus Lupin this time. Crazy, what was she supposed to make of this? Impulsively, she flickered her gaze over to the teachers' table to avoid the gaze of any other peculiarly concerned bloke in the room.

**TEACHERS' TABLE**

"…please, don't take away my Slug Club!" The generally boisterous voice of Professor Slughorn seemed rather unfitting for him when reduced to one of panic and anxiety. Sweat threatened to break across his forehead as he pleaded with his fellow faculty. "Please—"

"Albus, tell Horace," Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, rationality in her every calculating move. "Exclusion is not the right way to treat your students."

"I'm not _excluding_!" The Head of Slytherin argued, nonplussed by such an accusation. "I'm _rewarding_ those who show true talent!"

In Horace Slughorn's mind, that seemed to be a just reason. In the minds of the other teachers at the table, it was a poor excuse for the Potions teacher to gain successful connections in the future. It honestly couldn't be mere coincidences that every Slug Club member who graduated granted him benefits not only because their fame gave them the resources to do so, but because they felt indebted to the teacher who had given them the label. From Quidditch stars to celebrities, Slughorn kept well in touch with them throughout the years, and had the hefty gifts to prove it.

"As well as leaving out the ones who haven't any to your liking!" The fiery Head of Gryffindor snapped back. If there was one thing that McGonagall disliked, it was inequality. It was precisely why she acted like a stern hard-ass for her students, for it was a sign that she treated everyone the exact same way. Equality, that's what McGonagall loved. "Besides, it was already voted amongst all the faculty, Horace. No more Slug Clubs."

"Holding mutinies against me, eh?" Professor Slughorn sniffed, throwing each teacher an accusatory look as though they were mini-Benedict Arnolds. "Please stop trying to intrude on my methods of teaching, Minerva."

"I'm just advising that maybe the students would enjoy a teacher who was more open to equality than quality."

Professor Slughorn's face looked as though it was slapped multiple times. The impact of Professor McGonagall's words certainly heated anger inside, which was quite an achievement considering he was one of the jolliest men on the planet. Usually Horace knew how to compose his features during blowouts such as this, but Minerva was just too careless with her choice of words he couldn't help but glare.

How dare she turn every teacher against me, he thought to himself. It was one thing to butt heads against one teacher, but _all_ of them? If they wanted bloody fairness, they could hardly call their secret traitorous meetings just. Hypocrites, the lot of them.

Attentively, he watched as she tipped the contents of her goblet down her mouth. What he would give to just spill that goblet on top of her head. She was sometimes so irritating, just pushy all the time.

Right as the goblet left her mouth, her eyes went wide in panic.

From a distance a burst of laughter erupted from the Slytherin table, but was soon drowned out by Professor McGonagall's now incessant and uncontrollable coughing. All the professors along the table looked toward the coughing Head of Gryffindor concerned and curious, sipping out of their own goblets.

Instinctively one would think the liquid just went down the wrong pipe, but McGonagall was still hacking as though there were ten billion rabbits hopping in her throat. Was she _dying_? There was no other explanation for the strangeness. Even the students started staring, intrigued.

"My word, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed after taking a swig from his ornate goblet. "Why on earth are you coug—"

Before he could finish his question, the headmaster himself then was lost in the same coughing frenzy as McGonagall was, their coughs an unbearably loud harmony. Not even seconds later, each teacher was thrown into the same coughing fits, producing a medley of clamorous hawking that did not go unnoticed by the observing students.

What the hell was going on with the professors?

Amidst all the sick-ridden teachers, only one remained impervious to the epidemic. Professor Slughorn, looking around in perfect silence took note of every student suddenly staring at him. Their suspicious stares were met by his utter incredulity.

The Slytherins were smug with pride, glad to know that their Head of House was not acting as dimwitted as the rest of the Heads. And those 'dimwitted' Heads, along with the rest of affected faculty, glowered threateningly at Slughorn in demand of an explanation.

The coughing continued. Maddening, concerning, relentless hacking until suddenly—it stopped.

The teachers were almost as amazed as the students at the sudden cease. After a moment to recuperate, Dumbledore, hand on chest, stood up to assure his students that they were okay. Barely, there was still a dull itching in his throat.

But when he opened his mouth, it was not his thunderous, sage voice that came out:

"_Listen up little biddies, chillax and don't fear,_

_we were slightly sicky-tricky, as you all could hear_."

What started as bewildered looks eventually evolved into full out hysterical laughter at the headmaster's impromptu rap. Dumbledore's hands instantly shot up to his mouth, not embarrassed but extremely surprised of what just came out of his mouth. Obviously he didn't plan to deliver the message so creatively, which caused all the students, most especially the Slytherins, to laugh their asses off. Their high and mighty muggle-lover of a headmaster just humiliated himself in front of the entire school; it was the ideal comedy for Slytherins.

"_Albusss! What is the meaning of thiiisss_?" Then McGonagall impulsively sang out operatically, startling herself at such a sudden ability, before adding, "_Ooh, ooh baby_!"

Boisterous guffawing thundered all around as McGonagall's face of ice melted in embarrassment. For a brief second, Slughorn allowed a chuckle of amusement, but most teachers caught that one second, and glared at him for it.

"Horace!" Professor Flitwick shrieked as he unwillingly leaped onto the table, shimmying with spirit fingers over to the Slytherin professor. "_What_ did you do to us? Why aren't you affected?"

The Great Hall had transformed into a large riot of uproarious laughing. Tears were streaming down the faces of the hysterical students who witnessed the insane dance skills that their dwarf professor performed on tabletop. That seriously just exceeded the quota of strangeness on a normal Hogwarts basis.

The rest of the faculty's eyes darted around silently, not daring to set off whatever mysterious talent they were given by opening their mouths. Although they refused to speak, their emotions were made clear by collectively glowering hatefully at baffled Slughorn, the only adult at the table remaining unaffected by this flamboyantly odd malady.

From afar, Lily stared perplexedly at her teachers. What the _hell_ was going on?

Whoever played this trick surely got their wish, humiliating the teachers out of their minds. Lily refused to believe that Professor Slughorn initiated this operation; truthfully, he was just way too bumbling to pull something so smoothly.

At a loss, she looked towards Severus, who wore a '_Why-me?_' look, and probably wondering if it was wise to transfer back to Hogwarts when the teachers were acting like complete dunderheads. He didn't partake in the laughing as intensely as his House, but everyone around was just floored by the hysteria of everything.

"Poor ol' Sluggy!" James Potter howled in laughter as the rest of his friends, just a couple seats away from Lily and Frank. "It looks like they'll be performing the termination number on him! Get out their pitchforks and drive him out of here!"

"Ah, he will greatly be remembered." Sirius high-fived James with a wistfully wide smile. "The professor to finally dupe his comrades. Classic."

**LILY'S POV**

For once, and thank Merlin, there was complete silence as Sev and I walked the darkened hallways after dinner, the only sound being our feet padding along the floors. Call me crazy, but definitely preferred _this_ to the raging pandemonium in the Great Hall so deafening I wanted to shove quills in my ears. I mean, crazy students and even crazier teachers in one meal? At moments I thought Hogwarts was just a reality TV show in secret, because the events that took place here were just too outrageous not to record. It was nice to get away from it for a while, and I knew Sev felt the same for he easily fell into the content quiet.

"So," I began, walking next to his lanky figure. "How's _that_ for a welcoming feast?"

"Truly entertaining, I can tell you that." He mustered a smile for me beneath his guarded features. But even as he carried a look like he carried a burdensome load, I couldn't find it more familiar and friendly. I just wanted to soak it all up like a friendship-sponge, after all this time of not seeing him. Even after all the times he acted completely out of line, I couldn't help but feel this natural alliance between us. He was one of my first best friends, and as much as people thought it would be easy to shake away, it wasn't. The natural alliance was stronger than ever.

"Does anyone know who caused it?" he pondered quietly. "Whoever did it most likely knew this would be the outcome."

"The main suspect is probably Slughorn," I remarked, remembering the eccentric yet completely unaffected Potions teacher. It was hard not to suspect him. The teachers were possibly already gathering in mob-fashion to take him down like a band of assassins. I, too, would be pissed if a fellow faculty member thought he could mess with me and get away with it. "The fact that he was the only one not jazz dancing like a nut makes him an obvious target."

"And also, don't you think it was a tad bit coincidental that our assignment was to make Potions of the Arts," Sev thoughtfully observed, black eyes darting around at the connection of it all. "And the teachers just happened to be surprisingly… _artful_ at dinner?"

I snorted. "You think that Slughorn slipped our potions into the teachers' drinks like some crazy roofie-rapist?"

Sev shrugged indifferently at the notion, but the more the idea planted itself in my mind, the more it made sense. The timing of it all, and how easily Slughorn could've tipped their theatric potions into the goblets of the teachers. Curious…

"No wait, that actually makes sense, Sev." I patted him squarely on the shoulder, impressed by his attentiveness. I wondered if Frank would be upset if I replaced him...nah, I would never do that to Frank. It would downright crush the poor fellow, and I needed my partner in high spirits. "Wow, I'm awed at your logic, Mr. Snape. It's good to have you back."

We paused, long enough for me to notice the slight blush travel across his pale cheeks. Intently, he looked down at me. "You have no idea how good it is to be back."

I nodded perkily with a smile, feeling that utterly and helplessly corny feeling of friendship hit me in the gut. Sev could not have returned at a more perfect time. It was times like this where I needed someone who could look through the excellent veneer of the school and find it just as crazy as I did. It was times like this where I just needed someone who knew me. Don't get me wrong, Frank was one of the greatest people I've met at this place. But Sev, he was something different, the one who actually showed me who I was, and introduced me into this world when we were little.

I didn't know how much longer this public bond would last until the Pureblood hawks swooped him away to Slytherinville. Everyone in Slytherin coveted a spot in that elite, and Sev was no different. Their status and wealth tempted nearly everyone, even Sev, but that wasn't what disappointed me. Nothing was more worse than the day he called me a "mudblood".

Closing my eyes, I tried to shake that memory away. I couldn't judge a person by one word. Merlin knows how many times he's begged my forgiveness. It wasn't so much as him saying it that hurt me, but him saying it under the control of the Purebloods and disregarding my feelings entirely. I couldn't find forgiveness in that.

Somehow, I knew the reason he left Hogwarts was some part because of me. Maybe that was why I was more inclined to forgive easier; you really don't know how much time you have with friends until they're really gone. I learned that the hard way, and vowed never to make that mistake again.

"Oh, my dorms are that way." I caught myself before missing the turn. I found it strange how I could be so completely occupied with my thoughts. I bet if the world were ending I'd still be lost in Lily Land before noticing I got annihilated. In gratitude for the pleasant walk, I smiled at Sev. "Night Sev. I'll see you later."

"Good night." he called out after her, waiting until he saw her entire figure dissolve into the darkness of the corridor opposite that way he was supposed to be heading. A genuine smile spread across his face, one of relief and absolute contentment. Although he knew before returning to Hogwarts the cruelties and teasing he'd soon face, he also knew he missed her an unbearable amount more. She would always his elastic band, and no matter how far he pulled away he'd always come springing back.

_But she could never know that_, Sev mused to himself as he walked along the dusky dungeons to his dorms. She could never know how much he loved her.


	20. Frank the Nomad

Chapter 20: Frank the Nomad

**FRANK'S POV**

My sad, simple existence could not shine anymore than in this moment right here. Here I was. Walking. Wandering. Like a Merlin forsaken nomad. Alone. Secluded. And driven to unbearable insanity, pondering what Lily may be doing without me. Probably with _Severus_, no doubt.

She just gave me a simple, "I have to go do something" and whisked off in the customary Lily Evans exit. Unintentionally mysteriously, and thus all the more irritating. If she wanted to hang out with the Snape today, she could be my bloody guest! As if I cared...

Eyes widening in dread, I realized I did care. What a lonely person I was. I should just get a bunch of cats for company and call myself Cat Man, so pathetic than not even equally creepy Cat Lady would look at me.

There had to be something to do. The afternoon air was too sunny and breezy not to be enjoyed.

"Hey, Captain Mysterious! Sit your ass down here!"

I knew that voice even before I saw her face. My spirits lifted, for I felt as wanted as a cute, homeless kitten wandering a kid-ridden neighborhood. Not only wanted in general, but currently wanted by Alice Perkins, the one who called out. Maybe time alone from Lily would not be as miserable as I thought. Crazy as it sounded, I actually did have other friends.

They all congregated in a circle on the grass, looking more like a ring of ridiculously pretty nymphs than a group of Hogwarts school girls. After greeting Bev, Chloe, Serena, and Mave, I sat down in the empty spot next to Alice, waving quite coolly at her last.

"Wow Frank, glad to see you're _finally_ making an appearance." Alice arched an eyebrow at me, smirking. "I was starting to think a girlfriend was in the picture."

My head rose, alert. Was she hinting something? She was definitely hinting! _What_ was she hinting! Hopeful, I faced her...and saw nothing more than her typical pretty smirking and sassy brow raising. My ship of hope sunk at such a cryptic face. God, girls were perplexing.

"Where's Lily?" Mave piped up casually, releasing her copper hair from the elastic band and running her hands through it as it floated along the breeze. She didn't even know the effect it had on most of the males surrounding, who watched her like dogs drooling over a model shooting a shampoo ad.

"Probably with that Severus Snape kid." I tried for nonchalance, but ended up sounding blatantly bitter. If I attempted to mask my dislike, I was horrible at it. My ripping the grass viciously from the ground might've added to that also. The girls noticed my dark side, and chuckled knowingly.

"Oh, don't fret Frank." Serena, across from me, snickered into her palm. Her eyes then flew over my head. "He's right over there. Time to extinguish those flames of jealousy."

Collectively, we all looked over to where Serena pointed to, and to my satisfied surprise she was right. There under the cheerful sun was the not so cheerful looking Severus Snape, with his band of brooding douchelords including Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and Rodolphus Lestrange. The usual. Huddling under a tree, the group conversed together as though it were their usual meeting spot, but I suspected it was because Lucius Malfoy, the albino wonder, was terrified of the sun. As if sensing our stare, the Slytherins turned around and looked at us, suspicion in every move.

"Merlin, it looks like they've multiplied," Mave observed, taking in a couple new recruits of the group. It didn't really make a difference; they still looked snooty and rich, must be in the genes or something. "It seems there's an surplus of more pureblood-jackasses."

"As if we need more," Bev groaned disdainfully. "There are enough jerks in this school without them. And now they're trying to take poor Snape in again?"

"Did you just say '_poor Snape'_?" Chloe shrieked like a pixie caught in a windstorm. "The boy was a creep. And you remember what he did to Lily."

"Besides, the only reason they let him hang with them was because he did their homework," Alice sniffed, turning away from the cluster of Slytherin evil and back to the circle. "He was nothing more than a slave for them."

"Then why do you think he's hanging out with them again?" Serena questioned, sighing like a disappointed parent watching her kid make friends with a pool of bloodthirsty gators. Maternal, Serena was. Even towards someone like Snape.

Even though she was concerned of his choice in friendship, I swelled with hope. Severus Snape with a new set of friends. A set of friends I knew that Lily detested even more than the Marauders. With that being said, no more Team Snape and Lily, and I get my friend back!

"Hello ladies," A voice attempting to be smooth yet ending up slimy entered the arena, but the debonair act ended when it landed me. "And who are _you_?"

We all looked up to see the Purebloods standing, looking down at us as though they were gods we should be sacrificing to. Lucius Malfoy's stupid blond head surveyed each girl with satisfaction, and disgusted confusion as he landed on me. Just call me the buzz kill to his pervy little inspection.

"Frank. Longbottom." I spoke defensively, proud of the defiance in my tone. I didn't expect him to know me, and frankly I didn't give a damn. "I'm new here."

"Oh, you and Sev will be _great_ friends then." Lucius noted with sarcastic humor, to which his army of minions laughed. I shuddered at the scary thought of Snape and I becoming friends and doing best friend things like share secrets, become homework buddies, and sit near each other during meals and classes. Ugh, the mental vomit. Snape must've thought so too, for he blanched at Malfoy's sarcasm.

Ah, a _mutual_ disgust. Something in common, at last.

"Isn't that what he has _you_ guys for?" Alice's tone bit like the razor sharp teeth of a nasty mother shark. "Or are you too high and mighty to welcome back an old friend?"

Malfoy looked taken aback, possibly from never receiving such an attitude from a girl. "Well, hello beautiful." He then talked down to her like a misunderstood child not knowing her left from her right. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Or else what?" Alice snorted indifferently. "You'll throw a Galleon at me?"

"Do you even train your puppies, new kid?" Malfoy sneered from Alice to me, acting like Alice's dislike for him was completely my fault. "Girls get messy when you don't know how to tame them."

"You tame girls?" I asked with a smile genuine curiosity, which Malfoy responded with an honest nod. Are you serious? My smile faded into a frozen grimace. "Funny, I thought only middle-aged, lonely, porn-obsessed men did that."

I thought that was a pretty good jibe, but obviously Malfoy didn't. In fact, that may have increased his disapproval of my existence even more by the way his grimace sneer. "See Sev," Malfoy beckoned the large nosed Slytherin. "This may be your fate. Being with the likes of them."

My eyes were livid. "What did you just—"

"S-S-Severus...Snape?"

We all faced the abrupt interruption. Like a mirage, a puny little second year materialized out of no where, trembling in the midst of both the prettiest group of girls in the school, along with a terrifying legion of big, stupid purebloods. And then there was me in the middle of it all—yeah, I wasn't that much of a scare.

But I could've been a big, fluffy bunny and the kid would still be frightened out of his mind. Shakily, he relayed his message: "Umm…Severus Snape is wanted by Professor Slughorn." The tiny boy said softly, eyes darting like he was encountering to a pack of hungry zombies and not just the typical high school rag tag bunch of misfits that we were.

Once the message was delivered, the boy ran for his life; Malfoy smiled at the reaction, for clearly this was the response he got from most lower classmen. If he took joy in tormenting little boys, apparently something wrong with him.

Unlike the rest of his group, Snape didn't smile obnoxiously. I hardly thought he smiled at all. Instead, he departed from the group casually while quickly saying, "Bye."

Malfoy nodded briefly, the sense of perpetual evil glee practically beaming in his eyes. As Snape's disappeared into the castle, Malfoy smirked away like a lad on laughing gas. "Let's just hope that Severus won't come back singing and dancing."

The Slytherins howled with laughter like hyenas on crack, and then abruptly silenced as they glared at us goodbye. I wanted to laugh in their faces at such a sudden mood change, but they quickly left our sights as though we were contagious with loser. For a brief second, I felt sympathy for Snape, and anyone else friends with such a group. The thought of spending time with those swine even for ten minutes made me want to make a suicidal jump right under Hagrid's enormous boots as he walked.

"I wonder why Snape even puts up with them?" Serena shook her head in pity at the misunderstood boy. "They all probably just play around making Galleon castles or something."

"Yeah, creep or no creep," Chloe cut in. "I feel bad for the guy."

"Well, I feel bad for Slughorn," Mave sighed in quiet dissatisfaction. "He's in charge of those asses."

"Not for long," Bev noted thoughtfully. "After what was pulled last night at dinner? And to think, they still haven't found the antidote to the potions. All the professors are still singing and dancing away like a musical."

"But Slughorn doesn't seem the type to pull off something like this." I remarked, remembering how jolly the fat old man looked. Sadistic troublemaker of the professors with an artistic fetish? I didn't think so.

There had to be someone else wilier than Slughorn. Even though the man was a potions master, he was the un-stealthiest person on the planet. I doubted he could achieve poisoning the entire faculty's beverages smoothly without messing something up. Slughorn was just...Slughorn, and that was just a judgment within itself.

But if not Slughorn, then who?

"The Marauders certainly got a kick out of it," Chloe supplied as though reading my mind. "Said they always knew Slughorn had it in him."

I rolled my eyes at the coincidence of it all. Of course. The Marauders.

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

**LILY'S POV**

**(Hogsmeade; Last Year, day before Christmas/Ball)**

"…Oh gosh Tess, I can't believe you made me get this dress!" I droned miserably after we exited the dress shop, my feet dragging me like they weighed a million pounds. Not to be melodramatic, but today was a bad day. Remus Lupin had just broken up with me hours ago for Merlin only knows why.

Although I just severely wanted to crawl into the fetal position on my bed and gorge on some Ben and Jerry's to end my sorrows, I wasn't. Tessa refused to let me sit on my ass like a rock, and suggested that retail therapy be the best antidote for a broken heart. So far, all it had landed me is a purple dress, which I know I'll look _stupid_ in because I'm such a sad, pathetic, waste—

"Silly Lily! Will you please lift out of this depression!" Tessa physically shook me by the shoulders, and the girl was strong, so not only was I lonely, depressed, and bloated—I was also dizzy. Thanks Tessa. Way to go, girlfriend.

My incredulous glower was met by her perky smirk. "May I remind you, I was just dumped today as well," Tessa added, her eyes as bright as ever. Oh, how I envied her. Today, James and Tessa broke up right out of the blue, and as twisted as it sounded she honestly couldn't have looked happier. "And besides, tomorrow is Christmas! You know, a fat man slides down the chimney and grants your deepest desires—_I mean_, gives you presents."

Gradually, I cracked a smile. "How do you manage to make anything sound dirty?"

"It's a talent." She winked, and we both laughed. So, it only took Tessa's strange, sexual innuendos to lift me out of a temporary depression—that sounded comforting. "But seriously, if Remus gave you no apparent reason, you shouldn't be left to wallow. It's his loss, now that you're on the market again, the men will come."

"Yeah, what men?" I scoffed. "Like anybody would want my ginger self." I remarked, indignantly flipping a piece of my cursed red hair. Occasionally it looked nice, but today it decided to switch onto raging beehive mode. As if I needed one more thing to rain on my parade.

"Trust me, I can think of truckloads of guys who would just love to ravage your lovely ginger body," She smiled deviously, obviously musing on something too dirty for words. Eyeing her suspiciously, I noticed a familiar, yet suggestive, quirk in her eyebrows.

I huffed. "If you suggest James Potter—"

"Suggest me what?"

I yelped in surprise before whirling around to face the person who spoke. James Potter, with his friends behind him who were all enjoying the Hogsmeade trip like everyone else, looked down at me in amused puzzlement. "Jumpy much?"

"Well, I don't normally have people creep up on me." I grumbled out, my heart rate returning back to normal pace. Unavoidably, the heart racing returned when I noticed Remus nonchalantly lagging behind James. Lovely. Where's the nearest wall, so I can smash my head into it?

"I wasn't creeping up on you," James defended himself with, his hazel eyes now aglow with interest. "Just heard my name, got curious. What were you ladies talking about, anyway?"

"Well ex-boyfriend," Tessa started off with casually, and I was absolutely floored at how casual things actually were between the two. No awkwardness, no nothing. Unfair. "It might interest for you to know that Lily is finally a free woman!" she finished with quite victoriously.

Remus's eyes flickered briefly over me, but mine were fixed in a glare at Tessa. If she thought I wouldn't hurt her for putting me in the most awkward of situations after this conversation, she was so wrong. She better hope she didn't bruise for the ball when I'm done with her.

James took a step back. "What are you talking about?" With that, his eyes glanced over to Remus, who had taken quite a fascination with the icy ground beneath him.

"Lily. Is. Single." Tessa enunciated as distinct as each chop of the knife. Whatever reaction she wanted to get from these Marauders by endorsing my singleness, she certainly got it, for she smiled at their sudden confusion.

And then that made me wonder. How could Remus's closest friends not even know that he had broken up with me? Unless—

"Single?" Sirius popped out of the group like a demon smelling the stench of sin. "Feels great, doesn't it Lily? Up top!" He high-fived me, which felt awkward to say the least since Remus was standing just inches away. This was so not how I wanted to spend my post-break up day. Being in the midst of my ex of only a few hours just made things entirely worse. Sirius must've gotten the picture, for he backed away.

I didn't blame Sirius, he was harmless—Tessa, now, she was quite the sick, mastermind. It was as though she _wanted_ to cause this uncomfortable scene. It was as though she _wanted_ to catch Remus at his mysterious secrecy. James was initially surprised as I was, but that soon faded away. In no time, he began staring at me intently, doing that irresistible eye-thing he usually did to get his way. I felt myself actually being physically pulled in, until—

"Lily?" Tessa moaned out all of a sudden, swaying dizzily with eyes tight shut. Nearly collapsing on me, she caught my shoulder as a pillar to hold onto. "I feel sick."

"Tess?" I asked, scared and unsure. Just minutes ago she was her fine conniving self, and now she was as pale as Malfoy. There was no explanation for the sudden change in her body, but I knew what she needed more than ever was just to get back to the castle and rest.

"You okay?" James pushed further, concern within every syllable.

"Y-yeah," Tessa gasped out between heavy, calming breaths. "Just cramps. Lily, let's go."

She tightly gripped my arm in support, when a sudden realization hit me. Oh, Tessa was _good_. The bitch was acting! And I nearly believed her myself! The girl has got a talent of getting out of tricky situations, and this was certainly the perfect opportunity to flaunt it. Feigning a look of understanding, I practically dragged Tessa and myself away from Marauders. "Of course. Bye boys."

It took a while, but when we finally made it to our dorms, we were both out of breath. Tessa kept her act up all the way through our journey, and my shoulder was killing me from it. The girl loved theatrics, what could I say.

"Oh Tess, you were bloody brilliant," I praised and panted, carelessly flinging our purchases over to the side while tossing myself on my bed. "And award for best actress goes to..."

"Me." Tessa weakly finished, then quickly sped to the bathroom. My face scrunched in uncertainty, because Tessa usually dropped the act the moment we walked through the door. Questioningly, I made my way to the bathroom door and knocked. "Tessa? Are you okay?"

She was, I told myself. It was just her acting. Instilled with this "confidence", I opened the door expecting to find her brushing her hair or whatnot; instead, I found her kneeling on the floor, clammy face next to the toilet.

"Tess!" I shrieked in alarm, rushing to her side on the floor to take care of her, help her. Combing her hair back, I ran my fingers gingerly through the strands as I heard her throw up. But I didn't grimace in distaste. Instead, in a soothing voice I told her gently, "No more fire whiskey for you anymore."

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

That was only a year ago. I didn't even know why that memory flashed through my mind, but I instantly felt stupid for not realizing then the knowledge I found out just recently now. _Fire whiskey_? More like the customary morning sickness.

The more I thought about Tessa, the clearer the memories came into being. How oblivious I was to all the signs that were there. How foolish I was to not figure it out sooner. I was blind, unmindful. And look where it has all led up to…

I stood in front of Professor Stilems's office, staring blankly at the door, too hesitant to enter. By the order of Dumbledore, I was _forced_ to visit Stilems from recommendations of other professors (because supposedly, I'm troubled…go figure). They probably wanted me to spill my guts about Tessa, give them the down low on everything, thinking that it will make all my problems go away.

Right, talking about Tessa wouldn't bring her back. No, it would just stir up nostalgia, and make me into an emotional monster. With that being said, I would be vulnerable enough to reveal too much, about the murder case and the investigation. I can already imagine how badly I would screw this up:

_Hi professor!_ _Yeah, I miss my murdered best friend more than you know and just recently, I found out that she was a stripper for an illicit strip joint currently underneath the school! Oh, and before I forget, I also discovered that she was pregnant as well, yet the baby-daddy remains nameless! I'm out to find out who killed her, but so far it's a tight case, so any suggestions?_

Stilems would more or less have me institutionalized after that. Well, St. Mungos, here I come...

Slowly and carefully, I opened the door, poking my head in to soundlessly inspect the noiseless room. Who knew that utter silence could end up being quite maddening. Each footstep I made into the room was basically equivalent to raining elephants, which proved even further what a disturbance I was to life. I heard nothing else (besides my monstrous stomping), and immediately whipped my head to the door in reluctance. Would this actually help? I had never actually considered therapy before—but Merlin knows I need it. Resolute, I turned my back on the door in sheer determination. This was definitely going to be interesting.

But for it to be interesting, I was going to have to start it with my counselor, who apparently was no where to be seen. And that irritated me. Stilems actually caught me on a pretty productive day, and he is MIA? What, was there a freakin magic conch I had to blow into to get him up here?

In the midst of my irate mental rant, I heard a slapping noise from the side, and looked to see Stilems with a welcoming smile, slapping a notepad in his hand for my attention. Okay, magic conch unnecessary. Maybe it was my fault for being so oblivious—but did he _have_ to hide in one of the most obscure corners like a creepy dust bunny? He gestured me over with a beckoning hand as I plopped down in the chair across from him. I was actually kind of disappointed in the set up; I was expecting one of those long, velvety Freudian couches where I could dramatically lounge and wallow in my own self-pity. Oh well.

Stilems took note of my silence, and would probably never know that I was more disappointed in choice of furniture rather than the delay of the session. To make amends, he wrote vigorously on the pad, and showed me the message which read:

**Can't talk. Unless you want me to sing to you. Also think I have been doused with dancing potion, so I'll try my hardest not to express myself in front of you.**

I actually managed a laugh. Those Potions of the Arts were still at large, and luckily for the students no one had found an antidote yet. Hence, classes were cancelled for the day, most likely to save the teachers from becoming a true high school musical. But, I was actually disappointed. It would have been amusing watching Flitwick break dance during Charms.

"Well, you got the jackpot." I quipped blithely, to which he nodded in reply, body twitchy from the potion's side effects. If I thought therapy was going to be interesting—it just went up ten notches by this little surprise. Maybe I wanted Stilems to talk. It'd be fascinating to be psychoanalyzed via song. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Thoughtfully, he surveyed me over the top of his notepad before scribbling down a message:

**First, I want to know how you are. How are you dealing with school, friends, everything?**

Exhaling in weighty resignation, I paused to think things through at such a complex question. I had oh so many colorful responses to each category, but knew it would make me appear more mental than usual. This was definitely going to take a while, and by the time it was through I wouldn't be surprised if _I'd_ ended up being the one counseling Stilems for the torture I'd be putting him through for the next thirty minutes.

"Well, school," _has been complete hell because everyone hates me._ "has been rather difficult. But then again, what teenager doesn't say that?"

He nodded at this, and jotted something down.

"My friends," _have all ditched me, or at least the vast majority of them._ "I feel very distant with them."

"And my teachers," _probably want to cage me like a killer dog because of the biting attitude I serve them._ "Are well...teachers."

He threw me a look, not quite persuaded, before returning to his note pad. I knew he could see through my words, I probably looked just as convincing as I sounded, which was not at all. I could be a good liar when I wanted to be, but something as personal as this was harder to pull off. Nevertheless, I had to finish the story of this fictitious Lily Evans. "And basically, that's all there is to me." _Not even close_.

I half expected my chair to be rigged as a hidden lie detector to electrocute me whenever I fibbed, but surprisingly no. Stilems was the lie detector, and I'd honestly rather receive 100 bolts of lightning than the look of guilt he was giving me. They were almost as convincing as Frank's stupidly irresistible puppy eyes. With his blue eyes narrowing at me, almost strategically to make me feel bad, he wrote quickly before presenting the note:

**Please, I really want you to be honest with me. Whatever is said in here will never be repeated. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?**

Damn he was good. Especially the whole mute act, that got me feeling might guilty. I knew the point of this session, and could tell where he was trying to direct the conversation. Tessa. Knowing what a dramatic hot mess I could be, I would start bawling. Bring out the Kleenex, I'm a fountain.

After seconds of folding and unfolding my hands, I breathed an honest breath of air. "Well, I miss Tessa, if that's where you're trying to get at." I retorted, fighting to keep composure. Talking about her was different, hearing her name was different. Different, because the students here fought so hard to keep the memory of Tessa erased, forgotten. It was their way to cope, but once Tessa's name resurfaced—so did all the memories.

**Well, it's a good start. What about Tessa do you miss?**

Once again, I sighed in emotional exertion. "Everything, she _was_ my best friend." I answered, losing the sentence in a whisper.

Stilems stared pensively at me, his blue eyes completely electric. It was definitely a different side of me he was witnessing at the moment, an emotional and vulnerable Lily. A polar opposite from typical viper Lily during the school day. Pausing for complete thought, he continued to jot down a few words.

**Yes, I remember you two were the closest, and I can't even imagine how much you miss her. Who has been your support system throughout all of this?**

"No one really." Now, that wasn't true. "I mean, I've actually gotten closer to my friend Frank Longbottom, and he's been great." I hesitated, eyes panning down slightly before finishing. "But, I barely talk about Tessa, haven't really told him everything. Nothing that skin deep, at least."

Assessing me with his eyes, I saw a flare of sympathy in them, matched with the encouraging smile he gave me. I wish it could only be that easy—to feel better by a hug, a smile, a look. But by the end of the day, they were just expressions. Not even a hundred of the most heartening smiles could fix this emptiness. And I feared that it would be this way for a while.

"It's just..._hard_ to keep face in this school. Everyone in this school already thinks I'm crazy." I admitted, my voice nearly cracking with the bitter truth. Stilems threw a questioning look as if to say, _why_?

"Well, because I'm the only one who seems to think that Tessa was murde—" The words in my mind came out faster than I wanted, overflowing, running free like a some jammed thought faucet. Even Stilems's eyes widened, probably finishing the sentence in his head. It was enough to make anyone think I was crazy. "I mean," I quickly tried saving myself. "her death has really affected me. I was forced into a position to move on when I wasn't ready, and I guess my reaction was what turned off my old friends."

See, that was truthful. My panic calmed when I saw his chin nod understandingly, but that simple motion caused his entire body to jerk right out of his chair. He had been fidgeting like a four year old the entire session, mostly due to the potion. But it didn't really hit me that he had been in forced silence and stillness until this one moment—one where he rightly leapt out of his seat to the floor, and landed squarely on his bum.

I didn't know if laughing at a teacher would be appropriate, but I kept myself quiet. Despite my efforts, Stilems looked up at me dumbstruck, and then eventually cracked a smile. I took this as open invitation to laugh, and he strangely joined in.

For a moment, I realized it wasn't even really that funny—yet I doubled over nearly in tears like I gorging on laughing gas. I could barely breathe, and I couldn't tell if that was alarming or comforting.

The release was invigorating, practically shattering every tension filled moment to hell in this room. I hadn't laughed so hard since Tessa, giving me my intuition the suspicious, lingering feeling that she was hovering around us, witnessing this one brief relief. It gave me comfort, it gave me strength. That's all she could ever want for me during a time like this, and it had taken me a teacher falling on his ass to discover that.

After Stilems fixed himself back on the chair (and after I fixed myself from laughing myself silly), we resumed our session as normal as we could from that little interruption. But this time, I didn't feel the need to lie for my own security. The tension had left the building, and I actually began telling. Talking. Speaking. Reminiscing.

Even though I left out many of the unnecessary (a.k.a. pregnancy, stripper—the heavy stuff), I emphasized on the lively times. The stories I told of my friend swirled around us like a moving picture, and all of a sudden I began feeling good.

Much better than I had in a while.

**FRANK'S POV**

I wondered when I would ever get used to this.

Walking into the Great Hall for a fantastic ravenous eating-fest, I felt the warmth hit me. Heard the pleasant chatter. Smelled the nirvana-y scent of comfort foods galore. It was a complete opposite unlike any other to Salem—whose rendition of a 'Great Hall' included elaborate portraits of eerie history, such as the Salem Witch Trials.

Yeah, viewing a variety witches hung from the gallows did not make eating a pleasant experience for me at my old school.

"Longbottom! Are you going to sit down next to me, or just stand there like some hobo?" Lily called out, a distinct voice away from the Great Hall chitchat. _Lily_. Lily Evans. My lips curled into a satisfied smirk.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

I knew she'd come crawling back to me. Who could possibly resist this charismatic Longbottom charm? Along with that, who could ever pass that up for some sketchy Slytherin bloke? I chastised myself in a laugh, shaking the thoughts away of such a foolish idea.

"Coming, Lily." I seated myself next to Lily, fighting the inevitable grin that conquered my face. Showing her choice of friend (me) was like resetting the world on its natural axis. I was her friend, her _partner_. She would never replace me, I thought, self-assured. And assurance was quite a beautiful feeling.

"Well, don't you look so proud?" She inspected my face through cynical eyes, flickering most likely to the unexplainable (and probably creepy) smile. "What, finally potty trained yourself? Congrats."

"Ha ha." I supplied sarcastically. "I'm just happy to get…to get a certain person off my back."

My eyes flitted over to the Slytherin table, distinguishing Severus Snape, who currently was terrorizing a pudgy little boy to the brink of him actually dramatically running away, arms flailing and such. When the theatric boy left, Snape rejoined the conversation with the rest of the Purebloods who all strangely looked jovial at the moment. No doubt they were probably gushing over money or something.

"Why are you gazing longingly at Peter Pettigrew?" Lily questioned with a laugh, doubt in her eyes as she surveyed the mousy boy who quickly strode out of the Slytherin aisle and over to Gryffindor. Why oh why did awkward moments seem to have perfect timing for special, ol' me?

"Urgh, I'm not looking at _him_! I'm looking at Sev—" I stopped myself, because that sounded even creepier than what she assumed. "Sev_eral_ people...eating. You know, because…there are….several people in…."

I should just stop talking.

Skepticism displayed clearly all over Lily's face, dubiously raised eyebrows and all. But thankfully, she let it go after that. As if the world's forces were finally on my side this time, she didn't pry. Most likely still had the notion that I was 'gazing longingly at Peter Pettigrew', yet at the moment I didn't care. It still didn't dismiss the fact that I acted completely brain-dead for a second there.

'_Several people'_—could I _get_ anymore moronic?

Instead of focusing on my stupidity, she was probably trying to block out a mental image of me passionately staring at Peter, ensuing a night of reckless shagging—_ugh_. I grossed myself out sometimes. Whoever said imagination was a beautiful thing obviously did not meet me when coining the phrase.

A few seats down from us, a piercing symphony of laughter erupted, a raucous medley consisting of Sirius's psychotic cackle, James's hysterical howling, Remus's composed-yet-on-the-verge chortling, and Peter's odd tee-heeing.

Everyone looked to the Marauders, shameless with curiosity, wondering what caused such amusement. Ultimately, it was hopeless to ponder on such things, because the Marauders sadly found everything simply hilarious. You could find them writing 'penis' on every surface and they'd still be doubling over like dolts. As if that really narrowed it down. I wasn't particularly interested in the group, and apparently neither was Lily, for her brows furrowed in incensed annoyance, as though muttering a quick prayer for their pain.

"Can't they keep their mouths shut for _once_ in their lives?" she furiously asked, simply rolling her eyes at them. "If they don't quit now, I'll seriously feed them to Hagrid, roasted, marinated, and with a spear up their asses."

Well, wasn't that a lovely mental picture for my brain.

Her outright hatred for the Marauders was still a little fuzzy for me, but their peculiar and inescapable interest in her was even fuzzier. Watching the Marauders unaware of my vigilance was like observing a fixed biology experiment, with the constant variable being Lily. Trust me, in a few minutes Remus Lupin would start glancing. Then James Potter. Then, Severus Snape.

Ew.

And so the line forms…

"Good evening, students," Dumbledore announced, smiling, his voice lucid from any rapping whatsoever. "Sadly, no more musicaly mishaps for tonight, I'm afraid." he chuckled. The teachers looked pretty content with themselves at their high and might table, so obviously an antidote was finally found and distributed. Some of the students were disappointed at this revelation, expecting dinner and a show from the professors.

Honestly, this was Hogwarts—not the latest headlining Las Vegas show.

"With the _deepest_ gratitude, we thank Professor Slughorn," The headmaster gesticulated to the walrus-esque man beside him, like one of those dazzling car models. "For spending the day concocting the antidotes for the entire faculty. Let's hope that his work has not gone to waste." His twinkling eyes then flickered over the students. "We are aware that last night's incident was not one of accident. So be mindful of the fact that we're looking for the perpetrator, and that even you students are no exception from being accused a suspect, or suspect_s_."

His eyes briefly darted to the Marauders, who in return merely snorted at the warning, like immortal gods dealing with lowly peasants. Dumbledore's eyes left them, turning back to the whole student body. "Thank you so much students, for taking the time out of your dinner to listen. And once again, thank you to Professor Slughorn!"

Well, Dumbledore sure thought Slughorn was the hero of the night. I looked to the Potions professor, who was donning quite a pensive look in his face, his smile a little too distant for being so praised. McGonagall certainly didn't look thrilled at all; she was the damn conductor on the 'Get-Slughorn-Fired' Express. But miraculously he slipped through the cracks, as every cunning Slytherin was capable of.

I threw a look to Lily, who shrugged in reply. Teacher tension was not our forte, so we just thought it better to leave the drama to them. It would all be sorted out eventually. Even though McGonagall was a hard-ass, she gradually came around. And no doubt Dumbledore would do something outlandishly whimsical to reunite the teachers and smoothen things out.

And so with a hopeful atmosphere, the feasting commenced. As I reached for the mashed potatoes, my mouth barely opened to ask Lily for the gravy when—

"_AHHH!_"

"_What in the world?_!"

"_UGHH! SLUGHORN_!"

Outrageous guffawing instantly hit my ears before I even saw the reason for it. My eyes rapidly whipped to the sight that everybody was laughing at, the teacher's table. The teachers, themselves, were covered head to toe in whatever their plates held, as well as any dish that was nearest that had suddenly flung itself over them. Food dripping off their faces, the enraged teachers clearly did not take well the fact that platters of food magically catapulted into their faces. Even more so, because it missed one professor...

Slughorn surveyed the area around him like a fat deer caught in the headlights, spotless of any food. His plate didn't even touch him—it might as well have smashed right into McGonagall's bun for the baleful glare she was sporting at him. In fact, the teachers all seemed pissed, their eyes chillingly spiteful beneath the mounds of dripping mashed potatoes.

The laughing almost died down, if the Marauders didn't find it so damn hilarious. Even from the warning of Dumbledore's ironic speech, they did not hide their amusement. In fact, they bloody well flaunted it for the world to see. Did they _want_ to be suspects? I looked to Lily, and she just rolled her eyes at them as naturally as can be. Idiots, she could accept them to be, but suspects of this?

Honestly, it could've been anyone. Slughorn had all the evidence against him, and the Marauders always have all the motivation for causing a scene. Slughorn, the Marauders, any group, _anyone_. But someone who had enough ambition to piss off the teachers to this point was definitely powerful, had the resources, had the guts.

Laughter filled the air, vocalized from one certain group. Laughter so complete and enjoyable, it sounded like the reaction of a job well done.

And so yet again, the Marauders were surfacing up the suspect list faster than a Snitch on speed.


	21. Helping the Enemy

Chapter 21: Helping the Enemy

**MARAUDERS' POV**

The unpromising gray morning light streaming through the windows would normally be a setback to a positive and cheery day.

But not for the Marauders.

They took advantage of everyday, treating a beautifully sunny day no different from the bleakness of this morning. And upholding Marauder protocol, they took advantage of such dreary days by performing with what they did best.

"3…." muttered Remus intently.

"2..." counted off Sirius, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"1." James concluded with a smug smile. This would be classic.

"_Ehmagawd_! You are _such_ a stupid beyotch!" Lucius Malfoy was heard, cackling at whatever he and his Pureblood friends were talking about. But it wasn't the typical masculine, snobby voice he vocalized everyday. Instead, it was the type of voice one would imagine Barbie acquiring: ditzy, high pitched, and perky. Eyes widening in horror, Lucius squealed at the change of his voice, "EHMA_GAWD_!"

"Luc-_iusss_! What is like, the matter with like you?" shrieked Rodolphus Lestrange in an equally bubblegum-pop persona, sounding more like a perky cheerleader than an intimidating Slytherin. "I _suhhh_-wear if you do _NOT_ stop embarrassing us, I _will_ throw a BITCH FIT!"

Rodolphus was met by a girlish slap in the head by Lucius. "O.M.G. You are sooo mean, you bitch!"

The Marauders were shaking themselves mad with laughter from the Gryffindor table, lavishing in the hilarity of their classmates.

Or lack there of.

Barely anyone laughed, or even noticed for that matter. Maybe the occasional giggle, but that was all. And that certainly was _not_ the usual response the Marauders gauged from their audience after a prank.

What the hell?

The boys looked at each other with perplexed frowns, until a visitor happened to stop by in front of them.

"Hello boys," Gabby Looker drawled obnoxiously, her perception of seduction resembling that of a rotting mule. The boys almost cringed at the sound. As always, the busty midget was accompanied by her partner-in-crime, Paisley Stroe. "What ever is _tickling_ your funny bone?"

_Wouldn't you like to know_, James thought roguishly grinning, but instead replied with, "Slytherin Purebloods. Acting like chicks. Look." He proudly gestured over to the now girly Slytherin table, who were still coming to grips with their newfound transformations.

Gabby and Paisley observed the Purebloods, who appeared even more malicious because of the vicious catfight ensuing between Lucius and Rodolphus. Claws and all. The surrounding Purebloods tightened their mouths shut, not even daring to reveal what sort of female tone they were cursed with. And then there was Severus Snape chose a completely silent road, digging his head into a book.

Amusing, all in all, but not up to par, according to the girls.

"Funny." Paisley and Gabby exclaimed together, giggling briefly. The Marauders were not pleased with this unimpressed reaction. Usually their antics brought on hysterics among the students that intensified to crying and peeing. At the same time! "Is it me, or does it seem like there are so many more Purebloods than before?" Paisley wondered, forgetting the Marauders.

"Oh yeah," Gabby replied conversationally, ignoring incredulous looks from the boys. "How kind of Lucius, for taking them all under his wing. He is rather hot, don't you think?"

"Couldn't agree more!" Paisley squealed with delight, her dazed eyes indicating a mental fantasy at the moment. "The blond hair, intense eyes, and he's rich! The status! The parties! The power, he holds!"

"Don't forget, he's got a cute bum—"

"_Ladies_," James's voice croaked with desperation, interrupting their session of 'Stalking Lucius Malfoy'. How could they not see the real point of the prank? Were they _blind_? "They are talking like girls. BITCHES!"

The girls both stared at him, apathetic and confused. "Well, it will wear off eventually. He's still a pretty thing to look at."

Sirius started stammering. "I—but….we….the-them…." Were the Marauders losing their spunk?

"Actually it's a lot like your first pranks on the teachers," Gabby observed with interest, her eyes finally full of the praise the boys were seeking. "Oh Merlin! And Flitwick dancing? Now that was priceless! And then the _food_? You boys are _complete_ geniuses!"

Now the Marauders were no longer obsessed with the crowd's uninterested reaction. Instead of frustration, they we bemused, looking to one another with even more baffled shrugs. It was who James who finally asked, "We are?"

**LILY'S POV**

Sniffle.

_What the hell_?

Sniffle. Sniffle.

_Ok, the sniffling is fucking annoying_.

Sniffle. Sniffle. Sniffle.

_STOP that you no good bastard_—

"Professor Slughorn!" I shrieked violently, noticing the Potions teacher crouched uneasily in a corner, acting all depressed, miserable, dejected. And..._sniffling_. My fist unclenched slowly. Oh wow, this was awkward already.

I didn't know what brought me to the Potions dungeons earlier than usual this fine late morning, but obviously destiny played in quite nicely as I witnessed my mature adult professor practically sucking his thumb on the floor like a baby. Perhaps it was curiosity. Curiosity in trying to find out what the hell was going on with the blasted faculty.

And I promised myself I would meddle into this one. Well, what can I say? I'm a world class pro meddler.

"Hello…Miss Evans…" he whispered, downright melancholy. Sad, doe eyes gaped up at me, plump cheeks were stained with tears. He looked like one of those homeless puppies in those animal shelter commercials—unhappy, and just looking for a bit of love. Seeing this in the form of my Potions professor was not exactly my cup of tea.

"Sir?" I questioned, taken aback and slightly disturbed. "Are you okay?"

The question sent his body convulsing into another frenzy of sobs, slapping both hands on his cheeks like a little crying girl. _Ok, a simple 'no' would've sufficed._

"I—_can't_….no…I just—" His blubbering intensified as much as his incoherence. It was obvious to tell he was completely miserable, not only in speaking but also in looks. Dressed in dark robes of black and charcoal, he looked like an emo Hogwarts professor in hopes to depress the world. Bring on the Screamo music.

"Sir, sir!" I attempted sympathy. Ugh, and I was awkward at it. "Um...take a deep breath." It sounded more like a question out of my mouth. A hesitant one.

Now, this man defied the serenity of a deep breath. His deep breath consisted of practically sucking all the oxygen off the planet into his belly. But thank Merlin it stopped his howling. After releasing his titanic breath intake, he was just reduced to pathetic whimpering. "I'm getting the boot anytime soon….and I lo-love teaching…I really do—_hiccup_!—I've ALREADY started packing…all of my potions —_hiccup_!— bundled in my alligator…"

"Your _alligator_, professor?" I seriously hope he didn't mean a real animal...

"Alligator-_skinned_ bag." he corrected with a bleak sniffle.

"Oh yeah, my mum has one of those purses!" I exclaimed with a comforting smile. He flashed a look at me.

"It's not a purse."

"Oh," I snorted despite myself, quietly so he wouldn't pick up on it. Honestly, dealing with the ticking emotional time bomb that was Slughorn really wasn't on my agenda today. "What's wrong? I mean…class will start—"

"_Class_?" Slughorn mumbled in pure malice, as thought the word itself were his latest adversary. "L-like anyone _cares_ about my classes—"

"Professor, Potions is one of my favor—"

"A-and McGonagall," Oh great, the blubbering was returning. "Sh-she's always had it in for m-m-me….nailed me to the wall at a-any chance…"

"Sir," I voiced over his cries. And what a challenge that was. "You can't honestly think that Professor McGonagall—"

"A-a-and my House! Slytherin!" he howled, agonized, looking like a chubby emo werewolf at the moment. "They —_hiccup_!— must be a-a-ashamed to be led by a…a….a….FAILURE! They laugh…every blasted time th-they see me….them and their….traditions –_hiccup_!—me…the joke—"

"PROFESSOR SLUGHORN!" It took all my strength not to slap some sanity into him. Funny how the teacher became the pupil and the pupil became...a therapist? If no one else thought this was weird, then I'm living in a world gone bonkers. "You're not getting fired." I said firmly. "I don't believe you're behind all of this."

His eyes glimmered hopefully, like a sad child seeing a happy little rainbow for the first time. "You really believe me, Lily?"

Visibly, there was no evidence supporting his innocence—but any man who cries and blubbers about life's little boo boos certainly does not have the balls to pull stunts like this. Good news for Slughorn, he was just way too wimpy to be the villainy in my book. "Yes, I can help you."

He snorted in disbelief. _Wow, well then_. "How are you going to do that?" he chuckled, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

To answer him, I threw him my most innocent, non-threatening-yet-probably-creepy smile. "I know things."

Right, because that didn't sound disturbing in the very least.

_RING…..RING….RING…_

My eyes flew to my watch. Classes were about to start up again, and the students seeing their Potions master as a hot mess would be as awkward as watching Dumbledore rap again. Why couldn't Slughorn just whip up some Prozac potion or something? It must exist somehow.

"Professor, please get cleaned up," I commanded "Students like happy teachers."

"Yes," he cleared his throat, fixing his appearance hastily before any student came in to see the wreck he was before. It was certainly an episode I'd never forget. "Thank you, Lily." he said, that familiar glimmer in his eyes, now emphasized with trust. Something he was relying on me for.

_Oh cruds_. Quicker than a horse spanked in the ass, I swiftly departed from the dungeons to my next class while slapping myself in the forehead like the dunce I was. How could I have been suckered in again?

Crossing the grounds, I replayed the scene in my head, and was shocked that I actually agreed to help Slughorn, a grown man, fix his problems.

I mean, was I _insane_?

McGonagall was already up his ass (and mine, no doubt). If she caught a whiff of us partnering it up together, she'd send us both to the dogs. And then there was the mutinous faculty...who already thought I was a problem—and aiding the enemy wasn't going to alleviate that in the least bit.

Snorting to myself, I thought, _Wow, I'm screwed. Curse me and my charitable soul_.

But pissing off the faculty wasn't what had me worried. I mean honestly, what was the worst they could do to me? Throw me in detention? At least if I helped Slughorn, he would never be able to guilt-trip me like a sorry sod by beaming those blubbering eyes at me again.

So, what is a girl trapped in servitude to do? I started from the beginning, analyzing everything that went down from the day of the first prank. Walking and thinking, my mind once again went into investigation-mode, Nancy Drew-style. I had no time to enjoy the playful sunshine hitting my face as I walked along the grounds; apparently, I had no time to enjoy anything but fixing other people's lives. How sad was that?

"Are you sick or something?" I nearly karate-chopped the person who joined my walk from the side, but instantly relaxed when I noticed it was just Frank. Big, puppy brown eyes looking at me in a suspicious manner. "You look like you just swallowed an angry kitten alive, and now it's wreaking vengeance by clawing your insides."

"Lovely mental image, Frank." I forced a smile. "But everyone knows this is just my '_get some'_ face."

He chuckled, boyishly shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh I figured. Seeing the long line of boys just pining away after you."

"I could say the same to you, Mrs. _Pettigrew_." I smirked, trailing off wistfully. Seriously, the way Frank looked at Peter (or at least in his direction) last night at dinner was quite passionate, I must admit. "Two men…one school….so _many_ possibilities—"

"I am _not_ gay for Peter!" he shouted in desperation, puppy eyes in a rage. Realization hit him almost as quickly as the fury left, for he then noticed that we were outside, and people were throwing questionable looks in his direction.

Naturally, I burst out laughing, and he looked at the nearest rock, probably contemplating how hard to smash himself with it to be rendered unconscious.

"Okay, okay," My hand clapped onto his shoulder, mostly to balance myself from toppling like a laughing mess. "You are as straight as can be. Such a dream, you are. Even I have been rendered to swoon in your presence."

"Knew you always wanted me." he joked, cracking a stubborn smile.

I clasped my hands together. "Aw, _there's_ a champion!" I pinched his cheeks like a touchy grandmother, rolling my eyes at his pouty look afterwards. "Now, once you're done warding off the hoochies, do you mind doing your job?"

His face struck with confusion. "My job?"

"Being the Watson to my Sherlock Holmes." I looked to him expectantly, knowing very well that if he refused I would have to resort to punishing him.

He lifted a brow. "Do I have any choice?"

_That's more like it_. Weary fatalism, I like it.

"Of course not." I sweetly chirped, quite pleased that my friend was as conveniently eager and compliant as a trained dog. Such a good partner I've chosen, obedient, submissive. Like my very own Igor, only without the distorted creature features. "Ok, you know the whole Slughorn issue? Lucky for us, we've got a new—"

"_Mystery_?" Frank filled in the blank, a little too enthusiastically I might add.

"Let's refrain from being creepy and _not_ call it that," I pleaded. Honestly, the way he talked about the cases...he made me sound like some teeny-bopper-esque Nancy Drew. By his guilty look, I could tell I shamed him enough to get him back on track. Manipulation was quite a grand thing. "Ok, well, I've sort of agreed to find out who's been pranking the teachers. Have you heard anything?"

"I have my sources, and they tell me the school's divided." Frank now swaggered with an air of assurance—no doubt feeling special from his oh-so special 'sources'. I guess that did grant him bragging rights; he certainly had more reliable (and just _more_, in general) friends than I did. Which really was something because I've been trapped in this place for six years now, and Mr. Popularity's been here, what, five minutes?

"50% Slughorn, 50% Marauders." Frank reported casually, and possibly with a hint of smugness.

It was unavoidable the cringe that always came when I heard a mere utterance of that group. "_Marauders_? What do they have to do with it?"

I paused. Wow, I really am as dim as a mountain troll on drugs. I mean honestly, pranks and Marauders? They went together like Moaning Myrtle and overflowing toilets. The guys all may as well have had neon shaped arrows above their heads with the words 'suspicious dicks' emblazoned on it.

'_What do they have to do with it_?' Maybe that wasn't the question I meant to ask. Maybe what I really wanted to say was '_Why_ do they have to do anything with it?' Let's be serious. I didn't want to interrogate or be in any contact with them anymore than they did with me. You've just got to love mutual disgust.

"Lily, it's sort of obvious." He seemed baffled. "They are the troublemakers at this school, right? Well, this is trouble. And well they're sort of the….makers."

"Eloquently put, Longbottom, but it still doesn't make sense," I answered back, ignoring Frank's responsive pout. "They're not usually this ambitious—targeting a single teacher? Why now? Why so secretive? And what's the motive? Why Slughorn—"

"Look Lily, I wish I could give you the answers," Frank cut in defensively. "But I don't talk to them. The last time I was within communicative distance with them was when they blasted me up to space."

_Good point_.

"All I know is," he added in. "That all everybody has been talking about is how the Marauders are the genius pranksters behind this. I mean, _geniuses_? Bloody hell…"

I could relate to Frank's distaste. Damn Marauders. Their bloody egos would be so well fed up to this point, they're probably bordering on obesity. No doubt on top of the world right now, presuming they could certainly just enslave us all because they're such godly "geniuses".

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I detected a flash of unruly dark hair. I scowled. _Speak of the devil_. James Potter, more specifically. Where the rest of his band of pretty boys were—I hadn't a clue. Actually, Remus, most likely, was in the library, no doubt re-reading each book for the billionth consecutive time. Sirius was possibly spending quality class time in a broom cupboard getting his shag on. And Peter…well, I never seemed to ever dwell on his whereabouts. Probably eating cheese or something.

I grimaced at myself instantly. I knew way too much about that group, enough to creepily assume their exact activities. Great, any moment now I'll probably be stalking them like the hopeless groupies that is the Hogwarts female population.

"You okay?" Frank asked me, puzzled by my absent expression.

I nearly forgot I was walking with Frank, but was immensely glad that he pulled me out of that mental ditch. Now, I was in business-mode. "Yeah, I'm fine. You go ahead, I'll catch up." I said with a casual smile, pretending to do something productive by stopping and fumbling with my bag. It didn't help much—Frank still surveyed me with reluctance. That damn intuition of his.

Nevertheless, he nodded, "Right, I'll see you later then." He left right after, hesitancy in his step. I had to give him props—he wasn't as naive as he seemed. Frank knew when to ask questions and when not to, something I appreciated terribly.

I was too caught up in my own thinking to even realize that James Potter was already quite a distance away from me. Even though we were practically and visibly the only people walking along this path, he treated me like I was road kill not to be bothered or even looked at, for that matter.

"Potter!" I yelled, attempting to catch up to the speedy wonder. It was futile. I was like the dinky, little Shetland pony racing a long legged stallion. He made power-walking like a track star look so easy, whereas I was having the struggle of my life, severely lagging behind. Once I was even remotely close to him, I dared to shout again, "Potter! Stop!"

"Geez Evans," he commented blithely, while still keeping a speedy pace away from me. "Didn't know you wanted me that badly."

"Oh yeah, you totally had me at hello. You complete me. You're the wind beneath my wings. Et cetera, et cetera." I kept my tone terse and flat as I endured the workout this power-walking marathon was putting me through. "As much as I hate to say it, we need to talk."

I guess those four words did have a purpose other than being the precursor for shitty break ups, because James instantly froze in his tracks, narrowly turning toward me. Cautiously, he looked around our surroundings, probably to confirm that no witnesses were lingering by to view us. Oh, scandal of the millennium.

"What do you want?" he demanded impatiently.

"To go blonde. You know, to see if I really _will_ have more fun."

"Enough of your witty banter, Evans." James testily rolled his eyes, every so often looking in each direction to assure himself of our privacy. "Here to arrest me or something?"

"Actually, here to _accuse_ you," I merely stated. His eyes were trained on my face, and all of a sudden it felt difficult to talk. To save myself, I began pacing around him, finding coherency much easier. "The way I see it, seems you and your boys have been laying low for quite an amount of time. Why?"

"You seem to know the answer Evans." he flatly replied.

"_Because_," I broke in eagerly, maniacal eyes and all. "You're keeping your records clean for something bigger. Something much more ambitious. And you know what _that_ is, Potter?"

"Continue to rant Evans because I have no idea what you're talking about—"

"Pranking the teachers, you obvious twit!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

With narrowing eyes, he scoffed, "Oh, that's rich—"

"No commentary!" I hotly interrupted. "What matters is, you Marauders are pranking the teachers. Not like you haven't done it before, but, you are targeting a damn good teacher who might get—"

"The only reason you find him so damn good is because he cherishes and grovels after you," James interrupted with a steely glare. "I must say Evans, screwing a teacher. Quite the ambitious feat, even for you."

I was bloody fuming at this point. My face felt tightened with anger, slowly building. And when my temper boiled to the intensity of a forest fire, there was only one thing to scream: "Irrumator!" _Bastard_! "Potes meos suaviari clunes!" _You can kiss my ass_!

_Yes, hitting you with my best Latin skills. Fear. Me_.

"_What_ did you just say?" His responding expression was unsure whether to act amused or insulted. I didn't even bother clarifying, because in the next second I dramatically paced away with a withering glare evil enough to scare puppies.

Merlin, what was I thinking asking the demonic spawn for answers? Even if he didn't really give me anything to work with, I was still a firm believer in the age-old philosophy that everything inherently evil ultimately revolved around the Marauders one way or another.

**JAMES'S POV**

_God, the nerve of that girl. _

"Hey Moony," I tensely entered the library, doling out the usual exchange of greetings to my friend astutely sitting at one of the study table—but I got no reply. My irritation instantly dissolved as my eyes narrowed on the guy I chose to sit across from. "Remus, you okay?"

He looked awful. Paler than normal, a look of annoyed discontent in his eyes, heavy bags underneath them. The works.

"Oh, you know," Remus muttered, flexing his fingers on the table. "Just my time of the month. Oh yeah, and the fact that everyone thinks we're victimizing the teachers. But other than that, I'm feeling quite dandy."

His snappish tone sounded strange coming from a guy who normally sported a gentle, brotherly demeanor. But I knew he couldn't help it, and none of us could do a damn about it. It was all part of the transformation, and it was all going down tonight.

"…I mean honestly, James," Remus ranted. And trust me, the boy did not ever rant. Transformations made him into a raging hormonal female, and so a few hours before the full moon he'd go from Remus to Rema. "If word was to get to the teachers, then they would track us down, expel us—"

"Calm down, Remus." I ordered, looking for maybe a glass of water to splash in front of his face for sanity. "They're just rumors, it'll all blow over eventually." I assured him, instinctively running a hand through my hair, followed by sporting an easy smile. " And secondly, we're _Marauders_, we're like fucking cats with nine lives. We get away with everything—"

"No we can't, Prongs!" Remus actually banged his fists on the table. And fist-banging usually meant business. "Sooner or later you're going to have to accept that we don't walk on water. We're not as untouchable as you think."

I sat back in my chair, trying not to let Remus's overreaction affect me. It hurt to see the overwhelming pressure on Remus's shoulders—the full moon tonight with bloody Hogwarts rumors on top of that. Emotions for him during this time were completely intensified, and that really took its toll on him.

If anyone deserved to be a werewolf, it certainly wasn't Remus. The boy was honestly too good of a person to be so cursed. Even though we made it out to be sort of a twisted 'guys night out', transformations were always unbearable, this year more so.

Lily had always been his anchor when they dated last year, and I knew he missed that. Missed her.

I frowned to myself. Was it so wrong of me to be peeved by that?

"Remus," I said, shaking myself out of those toxic thoughts. "What do you propose that we do? We're basically gods to this school. Wouldn't it seem a bit odd if it _wasn't_ us?"

On some level, I agreed with Remus. As much as I wished this prank to be ours, it wasn't. And faking it to be ours was pathetic and basically plagiarism in a nutshell. I was a firm believer in 'credit goes where credit is due', and unfortunately we didn't deserve credit for this one.

But one lucky bastard still out there did.

"That doesn't matter. We have enough pranks on our records to keep us well and content in Prankster Heaven, trust me," Remus's eyes focused on the clenched fist he had on the table. "We need help."

I held back an eye roll and suppressed a snort. "Let's be serious Remus, who the hell in this school would be smart enough to get us out of this? I mean, have you _met_ Hogwarts? Is there anyone who'd even—"

"_Lily_." Remus blurted out, his eyes catching something from behind me. I looked, and saw the testy red head seat herself next to that new kid Longbottom at a table far away. I saw, and then immediately I glared. Just recently, the crazy bitch cursed me in some psycho language.

Impulsively, I turned back and retorted, "_Evans_? What, you need a lap dance or something?"

"Hey! Don't you talk—" Remus's eyes flared up for a brief, angry second, and I almost thought that he'd actually punch me right there. Clearly I pissed off the inner wolf, but Remus refused to let that show for some reason. "I mean," Remus returned, relatively calmer. "I heard she can do things."

My lips twitched in amusement. "I've heard that too."

"James. Shut up."

"Ok, ok." I smiled inwardly. "Touchy."

For the most sensible one of the group, Remus sure was sensitive. Especially during this time of the month. And for that, he wasn't as impenetrable as his solitary, independent image made him out to be.

"Just...lay off." Remus sighed with a hint of uncertainty. "It's not like she's ever done anything to you."

Almost instantly, my gut clenched, my tone dropped imperceptibly low. "That's what _you_ think." I glared.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I casually shook it off with a wry, plastered smile. Remus, however, assessed me like I had ten heads. "How do you think Evans would help us? Just a few minutes ago, she was brutally grilling me in her customary bitch mode."

My suspicions of Remus grew higher when his eyes dropped to the floor. Was Remus's attitude so surly because of his transformations or just because of—_no_.

He assured m—_us_, that he was not interested in Lily Evans at all. Not anymore.

My eyes challenged his when his glance reached back to mine. His look of irritation immediately dropped, as if he were testing _me_ this time. "That's how she does her work."

**LILY'S POV**

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

[Early in the morning]

_Wow, I'm so going to Detective's Hell for this one_.

But in my defense, this was necessary. Or at least, that's what I was telling myself as I was so stealthily taking down a knife on Stilems's glorious wall of scary, terrifying weapons collection, complete with a tasteful variety of knives, axes, swords and maces. Anything that did way beyond the regular maiming.

I concluded that Stilems was a man of a vast kinky appetite, who at least would be the only one safe if Hogwarts ever engaged in battle with King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

But erotic thoughts aside, I pulled out of my bag a duplicate model of the ancient knife and placed it back in order on the wall. Satisfied that I didn't trigger an alarm of any sort, I stood back and appreciated my work with a gratified smile.

I know, what in the bloody hell would a menace like me be doing oddly replacing weapons in Stilems's office? And why would I be elated by it? No, it wasn't because I shared Stilems's fetish for warrior weapons. It was because of one little spell I hit the replica with—the Snoop Charm.

It may sound questionable, but trust me, that charm was _not_ easy to master. It took about a couple of months to perfect, possibly because I somehow foresaw I would need it at this moment, so it better be worth it. What the charm would do is it would record everything it heard in its confined room, triggered whenever I said a magic word. And once I spoke the magic word, the recordings would be vocalized inside my head for only me to hear.

_Handy_? Yes. _Creepy_? Slightly, but not as much as you think. It's all for the good cause! Just think of the possibilities! I mean, Snoop Charmed object…..placed in DADA room…where Stilems's interview people over Tessa…

I could be hearing a lot of gold with this wondrous little charm if it worked as perfect as I imagined. Gathering information to those connected to Tessa may help me help Booster Stones and Charles Barley. And might even answer some still unanswered questions.

This may be the key. A sneaky, devious, and morally wrong key.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Blood!" I squealed as I placed the original, slightly blood-encrusted knife into a plastic bag. Probably ancient, mutated blood from a previous troll war that Stilems, being ostentatious, so reverently wanted to preserve and show the world. In repulsion, I dropped the little bag into my book bag. "God! Can't men _clean_! It's not particularly difficult!"

Apparently it was. The male factor was never known for being the most hygienic of God's creations. Just take a look at Hogwarts. And it even disgusted me looking at how much clutter covered Stilems's desk.

I snapped out of my distraction. Sorry, I'm a neat freak. I'm obsessive. Sue me.

Secretively, I padded across the room, shutting off the lights and making sure I had not touched anything or left anything out of place. If I were discovered in here, I would either be risking suspension or just an awkward encounter with a merciful teacher.

Once I was satisfied with the room's order, I pulled my book bag tight around my shoulder, and strode across the cold floor soundlessly. But still, no matter how silent I was, every step I made sounded like a crashing piano in my ears, which heightened my panic until I reached the door.

Hurriedly I pulled the handle and walked out, entering the hallway and blending in like a student who just merely happened to meander by. But no, I was a girl who had just done probably ten illegal things in the last ten minutes. And that didn't matter at all to me—not only because I didn't get caught, but because of what I might discover from it all.

Now, let's see if this baby works…

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

(Present)

At the moment, I knew for a fact that someone was in therapy session with Professor Stilems.

It was lunchtime, and Stilems was not seen at the teachers' table whatsoever. So if Stilems was with a student, who was the lucky sucker?

Only one way to find out….

"_Snoopio_." I whispered, trying to keep a straight face. Of all the magic activation words…._snoopio_? What has my magically clandestine world come to?

"Speaking to yourself again?"

My ears perked up. That didn't sound like Frank. Of course not, he's eating lunch with Alice Perkins. When he got back, I would taunt him girlishly, hoping to dish with him and dissect the lunch like girlfriends did.

But the person behind me wasn't Frank. I knew exactly who he was.

"Earth to Evans?" I felt Potter rudely nudge me from behind. "I'm talking to you."

"What an honor." I flatly spat out, entertaining with sarcasm yet internally wondering why he was talking to me. And voluntarily, at that! "I _would_ ask for an autograph, but the slandering on innocent dead trees really gets me hostile."

"Oh, I sign body parts." He supplied, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Though I see you seem to be lacking in the desirable departments."

I finally turned around with a testy glare. "Classy, Potter. Very classy."

It wasn't disgust that I saw on his face. He, instead, was giving me this look, a look that struck my nerves. As if, he were imagining unspeakable things about me…and I did not want to really delve into that. I just had to keep remembering that Potter was a horn dog, and would give that look to any girl who has boobs and legs.

"So what do you want? Did you tone down the bitchiness after our last chat?" I asked quickly, surprised to see that he sat right next to me. It was strange to ask, but where was the repulsion towards me? I honestly was shocked to see he wasn't equipped with shit to throw at me. "What happened to your BFFs? Off making out in the dungeons?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Evans?" he scoffed in his smirk, eyes then flickering onto mine. "Buuuuuuuut…."

"Butts are for asses, just like you."

James slapped a hand over his heart, releasing one dramatic sigh. "Oh, how I've _missed_ your charming eloquence. But enough with the interruptions." He continued in a voice s falsely sweet it made my teeth grit. "We need your help."

_We_? As in Marauders? Why in the world did that sound so ominous and borderline apocalyptic?

"Trust me, it sickens us as well," James chuckled, taking in what must've looked like repulsion adorned on my face. "But Remus was the one who suggested it, said you helped people like that."

_Remus_? How the hell did he know? I wasn't exactly public with my work, so that made it all the more curious as to why Remus would even turn to me. He suggested me to the Marauders, and seeing as Remus always thought things through, that meant he thought I was good at what I did.

He _really_ thought of me...

_Shut up Lily—you're blushing_!

Then suddenly, I could hear the echoes of familiar voices resonating…in my head:

…**Now, I'm going to lock the door, because this is all about privacy." Stilems said. "Whatever we talk about in here, will not be repeated. I'm just here to help you out, Remus."**

_OH MY MERLIN IT WORKED!_ I was so close to busting out an intense dance of victory, but then I remembered I was still under the watchful eyes of James Potter, and doing so would completely contradict Remus's claim on my competency. I suppressed the elation inside, like a bottle filled with liquid triumph. My plan was actually working, and during the time of Remus's therapy session, to my surprise. "_Remus_."

James's face seemed to be flashing with so many emotions at the same time I had unintentionally whispered my thought. "Oh, I see. _Remus Lupin_. What a shocker." he murmured in a low yet expectant voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Only upon mentioning Remus, you agree." His eyes blazed, as though challenging me to deny it.

"Wait a minute, Potter," I took a long pause, looking at him in muted anger at his accusation. "I didn't even agree to anything. What the hell gives you the right to—"

"Oh right. Guess you're not as dependable without a little _motivation_." He rolled his eyes, speaking callously. "I'm not surprised. You're handier with guys than you would be helping people. You wouldn't make much of a difference anyway."

Okay, he was really pissing me off at this point, even more than usual. Who knew that our initial moderately playful banter could turn into flat out mudslinging? Whatever was happening, it was making me mad. I might even go ranting in Latin again. "All right, what the hell gives you the righ—"

"See you later, Evans." James drawled in a seething voice, already rising to leave the vicinity.

"Don't bother! I'm taking the damn job!" I called out with pure hostility, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. "And you know what else, I'll just ask _Remus_," I then emphasized in an almost cruel tone. "What do you say about _that_?"

Oh wow, I really am a sad excuse, aren't I? I don't even know what compelled me to use Remus as ammo. What was the point? Trying to prove something to James Potter? What were we even fighting for? Our anger certainly matched, but our reasons were probably all the more different, and mysterious for that matter.

With one last withering glare, he stalked off, stomping each step as though imagining the floor he walked on was my face. Little bitchy bastard. Why was he being like this? Always so difficult and harsh. One would probably brand that as jealousy, but even that thought was too complicated to process in my mind.

"Oh right, and before I forget," James called out, catching my attention. "Potes meos suaviari clunes!" He raised his voice, glowering with the harshest intensity in his eyes. "You, Evans, can go fucking kiss _my_ ass." After that declaration, he turned and finally departed. I, however, was left gaping in disbelief like an idiot.

_How dare he! First the asshole asks for help, then throws accusatory nonsense at me, offends me, he cusses back the same insult I gave him in—_

_Wait_, did he actually look up what it meant? He actually studied the insult I threw at him. By the time that thought sunk in, I was more in doubt than anger at the moment. James Potter truly took the time to find out—

Oh fuck, and did I just agree to help the Marauders as well? And did I also say that I would confront Remus on the matter?

If I _Avada Kedavra_-ed myself right at the moment, would it hurt? The option seemed mighty tempting right about now, considering the fact that I just screwed myself over about a million times.

So there I was, still remaining in my seat, contemplating suicidal thoughts because of my impulsive stupidity. I should've also been brewing with embarrassment after James had so publicly yelled at me in the Great Hall, but fortunately I wasn't. It was times like this where I truly enjoyed being the school pariah, because no one really gave a damn about what happened to me. Nope, from where I was sitting, not a single person made a move to comfort or console me or any of that supportive shit.

I bet if I were dying a loud, painful death, no one would notice. If someone did, it would probably be to cheer Death on.

"**So, are you sure that no one will hear anything that goes on in here?" Remus's voice nervously uttered.**

Inhaling sharply, I almost forgot about the plan, and was thus scared to pieces when magical voices entered my head. Ok, right, I just had to focus. No more musing on my sadistic classmates. I had one hell of a job to do.

"**You have my word, Mr. Lupin." Stilems's comforting voice assured. "This room is completely private. No one snooping around if that's what you're concerned about."**

A part of me of urging me to stop right now, that this was morally wrong and a complete invasion of privacy. And for some cruel, selfish reason I just couldn't seem to stop. Curiosity was what was plaguing me, so much that I hung onto every word that entered my own ears like they were the Words of Life.

"**I don't know, I would just hate if someone judge—" Remus's nervousness surfaced once again.**

"**I'm not one to judge, I promise." Stilems truthfully said. "It's okay, we can take it slow. Let's try this first; what was the first thing you felt when you heard about Tessa? Sadness? Anger? Vengeance?"**

I gave a little eye roll to myself. What was Stilems expecting to get out of Remus? That he was actually miraculously happy and wanted to do a fucking leprechaun leap? Of course Remus would be feeling those exact emotions—we were all bloody close friends once upon a time ago. Remus probably felt the same as we all did.

"**Whatever is said here, will not….will never…" Remus trailed off, very cautious with his words.**

"**Never, Remus." Stilems replied reassuringly. "I give you my word."**

I was practically on the edge of my seat by this time. Why the hell was Remus sounding so strange? Was I wrong about how he felt about the whole Tessa thing? Could he have possibly taken it worse than we all did?

It had to be one of those two reasons. It just had to be. If not, nothing would make sense anymore.

My mind eagerly picked up on the next line of words.

"**Well…after…a-after Tessa died," Remus hesitantly started off with.**

"**The only thing I've felt was….guilt…."**

_What?_


	22. Friend or Hoe?

Chapter 22: Friend or Hoe?

(In session with Stilems)

**REMUS'S POV**

_Oh great, now he thinks I'm a nutter_.

Professor Stilems stared inquiringly at me, his blue eyes electric with both alarm and concern concern. "_Guilt_? How so, Mr. Lupin?"

Aimlessly, my eyes wandered around the room. Stilems had locked the room, no one was here, yet I had a nagging feeling that someone was eavesdropping. Maybe it was just the apprehension for tonight, the full moon. I always did get into such a paranoid mood during this time...

It was almost too strange for words to be here. I barely conversed with anyone of what happened that night, the night Tessa died. How could I be sure to trust Stilems? How did I know he wouldn't tell everything to Dumbledore?

"Mr. Lupin," the professor implored once again, in a voice which actually didn't sound like he was assessing me, but genuinely wanted to help me. "I would really like to relieve some of your internal burdens, which seem all too heavy on your shoulders alone. Yet, the only way to accomplish that would be to gain your trust. Whatever you have to say is safe with me. So, please, go on…"

Did I even truly have a choice? I doubted he would let me leave the room without telling him some scrap of information. And really, other than the fact that he was my teacher, there were no implications with telling him anything. He was practically a stranger who knew nothing about your life. It was almost perfect how much Stilems didn't know me; that way, he couldn't be judgmental.

For the first time, I pushed paranoia aside. It wouldn't keep me prisoner anymore.

But one exception: he couldn't know of my condition. That secret will remain confidential. _Absolutely private_. There was no need to add in any unnecessary detail such as my secrets.

So, with a cleared mind and a sigh of relief, I felt ready to look Stilems in the face and open up—no fear, no paranoia, no pressure.

"Well Professor Stilems, you remember the night Tessa died," I began, and then shook my head at myself at my own obtuseness. "Of course you do. We all do. I remember that night….that glaring full moon…the night of the Holly Ball…"

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Holly Ball; Last year)

I could see it.

The moon was playing hide and seek with me, concealing itself within the dark clouds of the night. Waiting to beam like a beacon from hell. Time was running out, just waiting for its opportunity to pounce and ruin me.

The dancing couples before me barely held any interest for me. Their drunken joy and mirth made me feel all the more worse, for I could potentially ruin all of it. The sense of sharp discomfort shot through me.

A warning. The more impending the unpleasant feeling felt, the more I knew I had to escape the room.

"You ready to go ol' chap?" Sirius loudly asked, looking longingly towards a leggy brunette who was sauntering out the exit. I rolled my eyes at how easily distracted Sirius was.

"Yeah, in a minute," I replied, cursing the moon that was losing its cover of clouds. Pain coursed through again, as if some inner demon was fighting to claw its escape. We had to move fast. "Peter's already at the exit, and James is…_where_?"

"I dunno," Sirius slurred, staring at a gaggle of girls in skimpy dresses. "But let's go soon before I get…_preoccupied_ with a couple of acquaintances."

Uncertainty ran through my veins. James was always concerned with my well being on nights like these, always the most anxious. As selfish as it was, I felt completely aghast that he was not here helping gather the troops.

"Remus, we have to go _now_." Sirius stressed as he took hold of my arm, dragging me through the gyrating students. In his voice, I could discern concern, caution, and slight tipsiness. "James is probably on his way now."

I felt soothed by Sirius's assumption. James _would_ be coming soon. My best friend wouldn't abandon me. The chant reiterated itself in my mind, assuring myself that this night would go down as all the others did.

So I waited with Sirius, hoping for James's figure to pop out from nowhere and competitively race us down the hallway like he normally did. Soon, all the waiting and hoping blurred into my brain, blending in with the slow music, the dancing couples, the dizzying, humid atmosphere of the room.

My eyes searched around, looking for that familiar head of black hair, until I saw it.

_Them_….together.

I practically froze on the spot. My heart feeling almost lurched out of place as my eyes finally found James, my best friend, with his arms encircling the waist of Lily, my girlfriend.

_Ex_-girlfriend, I corrected myself in misery. Now I really couldn't tell what was eating at me, the fact that I had broken up with a truly wonderful person, or that she had move on with my _best friend_. It hurt my head just weighing the two options against each other.

"Remus?" Sirius gripped my shoulder, looking at me with confusion. Clearly, he had seen the multitude of emotions that had just displayed all over my face. I should've had the decency to answer him, or even to look away from the dancing couple—but at that time, decency was nowhere to be found.

Silently, I watched as James securely wrapped his arms around Lily and she locked hers around his neck. _A perfect fit_, I gravely thought, a troubled frown now taking its form.

Sirius hissed. "_Remus_!"

I honestly couldn't believe it. James, my best friend, my confidant, my _brother_, was with Lily. And right after I had broken up with her. I guess James decided to just throw Bro Code out the window, and what a special moment it was to have done so.

All strange emotions hit me, not too foreign but definitely magnified. Anger, longing, sadness, envy. It made me realize how much I wanted Lily back, or more so than before. Ever since we broke up, I knew I made the wrong decision. And of course the wrong decision had some karma of its own to bite me in the ass to witness this special moment between her and my mate.

So this was how the stereotypical jealous ex-boyfriend felt.

"Moony! We have to go now!" Sirius forcefully hauled me away, dragging me out of my hypnotized daze. I was finally face away from them, but the image still burned in the back of my eyes.

They looked _so_ right together, I thought with clenching fists. _Fit so well_.

It took so much to just focus on the task at hand as Sirius and I squeezed through crowds as quick as we could to reach the door. Peter was waiting there, as designated, looking confused at the absence of James. I, however had no time to fill Peter in—the warning pangs were coming fast, and we had to go.

So with a shrug at Peter's perplexed features, I hurried out of the door without so much as a look behind me. I knew exactly what I'd see if my gaze went out there again.

Lily, smiling up at James, as he would be looking warmly down at her with intense eyes. _The_ look. A look that guys displayed when they possessed something so precious, so valuable. A look that every guy expressed when he felt as though he was the luckiest person in the world to be in the presence of someone so important to him.

It was the look I always gave Lily. And, it was the look James gave her, as well.

My heart nearly tore out, because they looked happy. Even lingering bystanders and passersby observed them, sizing them up in approval as a couple that unexpectedly matched. I had to escape from the nightmare.

Distress and torment beleaguered my mind, making my thoughts grow incoherent. Was it from what was coming tonight, or from James and Lily? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that we had to get out of there—just had to.

As we distanced ourselves away from the sweaty dancing bodies, the atmosphere grew cooler, the music duller yet I was still in discomfort. There was a dizziness plagued my mind, even though I had nothing to drink before. Suddenly, I regret that.

Sirius and I passed through the doors, with Peter panting behind us, "Where's James?"

I gritted my teeth in reply. "He's not coming."

Rushing through the corridors, I tried to burn off the pain. That, mixed with the threatening discomfort made my body numb. It was nearly time. The pain, the hurt, the anger, the betrayal—all churning cruelly to the tempo of the ticking clock. I could almost feel the ferocity take over my bronze eyes.

"_Is that you_?"

A delicate voice called out. It was the last thing I clearly remembered. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue as we hurried by the Transfiguration class, not even sparing a backwards glance.

The anger was starting to get to me. The anguish overriding all of my senses. Tonight would be hell, more hell than anything I'd experienced. But I needed it, it would help me forget all about tonight.

I couldn't be mad with James, not in this state. But all of a sudden anger overcame all emotions, becoming the only real thing to feel at the moment. A sweat broke out across my face, and I felt myself fall painfully to the ground.

I couldn't remember a thing after that.

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

My gaze was fixated on a nondescript section of the wall, trying to hone in my words from being muddled by the frustration. "...it had to have been Tess...the one in blue." I brought both fingers to the bridge of my nose. "I could've...Tessa may still be...if I—"

"Remus," The teacher in front of me leaned forward, eyes shadowed in concern. "You shouldn't blame this on yourself."

"I can't help it." My voice grew coarse, burdened. "I can't help thinking that things would have been different if I…if we hadn't…"

If I hadn't forgotten, maybe I would have remembered clearly what Tessa was doing. If we weren't rushing, maybe we could have investigated. If I wasn't so angry that night, maybe I would've been able to control myself.

So many _if_s. So useless to contemplate on it, when the person pertaining to them was dead.

"Hold on, what happened to you boys?" Stilems posed the next question, merely out of curiosity. "Why were you running there in the first place? What had you so jittery that night?"

My mouth was firmly locked. I knew I was a bit hasty in my story—revealing those melodramatic feelings about Lily with James and all—but it was enormously critical to edit out my condition. So much effort I've put to keep my secret just as it was. The last thing I needed was a guidance counselor grilling me on _that_ aspect of my personal life.

Stilems's eyes assessed me, waiting for my answering reply.

"_Well_," I cleared my throat, rising from my seat to a firmer position. It was clear from my tone that I was done with this conversation. "I guess you could say I have issues. But then again, what normal teenager doesn't?"

**LILY'S POV**

"_I have heard enough_." I whispered thoughtfully, the deactivation phrase which silenced the voices in my head. My eyes grew weary with uncertainty, regretful. An evil pain erupted in the pit of my stomach, and no, it was _not_ cramps.

The Snoop Charm certainly did what I expected it to: opened doors that would finally help connect me to the answers of my best friend's death. I knew what I was getting into, confessions, lies, the many TMI moments I would close in on—but I wasn't exactly prepared for it.

I can honestly say I was shocked by all that Remus had said. That he may have been the last one to have seen Tessa before she died. That he was completely heartbroken when he saw James and me. That he probably still wasn't over me—

_RING….RING…RING…_

I stopped myself from jumping out of my seat and screaming like an idiot at the thunderous and unpredictable bell. I was still in a room filled with nosy, ignorant people, and the last thing I needed was them thinking I was even crazier than usual. Like they'd even care.

Mechanically, I ordered myself to get up, get to class. Even though listening to Remus's confession had truly mind-fucked me, I had to focus. I had to appear normal. I had to appear as though I hadn't listened in at all. That would probably be the hardest, considering he was in my next class.

Transfiguration was going to be quite an obstacle for me. The Marauders sat right in front of me, and although this may be the wet dream for thousands of girls across the world, it couldn't have been more inconvenient and awkward for me.

_I know, what a lucky gal I am_.

I was relieved to see that the Marauders weren't at their seats yet when I arrived. Brilliant, this gave me about five more minutes to mentally prepare myself for an hour of hell. As much as I would've liked to vacuum my thoughts away like my mum brutally did to the dust bunnies in our house, they just kept revolving around my mind.

So Tessa _had_ been near the Transfiguration room, lurking mysteriously in her blue dress. The class also was near the transportation banner. The banner that would take anyone to the Hogwarts Underground, Hogsmeade, and wherever else.

Oh great, that sure helps. It was silly, to hypothesize Tessa spending her last moments either in the comfort of the innocent Honeydukes candy shop, or the Underground of the underworld. But there were still those possibilities. Detective Stones and Charles Barley would have to know this, but how to tell them? '_Hello detectives, because of my outrageous nosiness, I just went up and decided to bug my professor's room to spy. Care to have a heart-to-heart on that?_' They'd probably arrest _me_ for my methods.

"Hello, Lily."

This time, a yelp really did rise from my throat. But it was no screeching bell that ripped me out of my daydream. It was the voice of a Marauder. The brokenhearted, guilt-stricken, Marauders with mysterious 'issues'.

And alone, thank Merlin. Remus was all I could handle for the moment. Barely.

"Remus." I looked up, actually giving a small smile in spite of recent discoveries. It was all I could muster up after I heard his confession. How he did not want to break up with me, and how he still may possibly have feelings for me. Those were the real jump-starters giving me cardiac arrest at the moment. "How goes?"

How goes. _HOW GOES_? God, could I be any more lame? If Remus couldn't figure me out by now, then I might actually have a shot. I knew I had horrible acting skills, but I still couldn't decide which was more difficult: knowing Remus's secrets, or pretending _not_ to know them. It was a fine line, trust me.

I just had to grit my teeth and suck it up. No one could know what I heard. No one could know what I was doing. Especially not Remus.

But he didn't even seem suspicious at my lame choice of lingo or druggie-esque jitteriness. If anything, he looked genuinely concerned, his bronze eyes trained on my face.

"Are you okay?" Remus sat down in the seat right in front of me, turning his chair around to face me. I was trying not to ogle at his face like some horny idiot, not to act like a suspicious creep, and be normal all at the same time. I'm surprised I hadn't combusted right about now. "You look like you're contemplating world domination." He cocked his head to the side in that familiar, curious manner.

Oh great, was I _still_ smiling? Better milk this as much as I can.

"Gingers _will_ take over this world, you'll see." I muttered, wiping away my inadvertently evil smile before the accompanying _Muahaha_s came tumbling from my mouth. My new attempt at casualness was harder said than done. "Other than that, I'm just…smashing. Why?"

"Well, I sort of wanted to ask you something?"

Crap. That didn't sound good.

"If it's what animal is my favorite, I'm going to have to go with _unicorns_!" I said in a voice full of false wonder. Sarcasm was always therapeutic for me. "So _pretty_, so _pure_. It's like seeing Sirius Black if he were still a virgin."

He laughed, a pleasant noise, his eyes light. "Actually, I'm asking a favor."

_Oh boy_. That never sounds good. "A favor?"

"Yeah." He nodded, his relief now looking a bit like anxiety. His eyes darted just as rapidly as his thoughts began pouring out. "It's just—well, I heard you help people with their problems…and I just thought….I was asking around about y-you and—"

"What do you need help with, Remus?" I asked him straight up, urging him to get to the point. _He was asking about me?_ In my pathetic, girly adolescence, I couldn't help but dwell on that little fact as well. "To help cover your tracks when you're caught framing Slughorn?"

"Wait, what?" Remus eyebrows furrowed incredulously. Not so much surprised that I was on the right topic, but was making the wrong assumptions. "We're not framing Slughorn, Lily."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." His hands now clenched the desk in front of me, bringing us closer. "That's why we need your help. I was hoping you'd help prove that the pranks _weren't_ from us." Remus saw the apparent doubt from one look of my face. "You have to believe me, we didn't do any of it."

"Oh yeah, because you Marauders are just sooo honest," Disbelief colored my tone. No, it fucking _rainbowed_ my tone. "Yeah, 'honest' with a capital _BS_."

"Look here," Remus set his tone firmer and more forceful. "Now I know we don't always tell the truth—"

I snorted at the understatement.

"And I know that..." he continued, struggling to find adequate words. "We haven't really been on good terms...ever since..."

This time, I didn't snort. He had my attention.

"But Lily, I'm really telling you the truth. Whoever is pulling those pranks or whatever's going on with the teachers," His eyes grew dark, sending a shiver up my spine. "It's not us. Just please help us."

I stared at him. It was almost unfair. He had the most honest features ever imagined. The eyes, the face, the voice. Was there anything Remus could say that I wouldn't believe? It wasn't that he was incapable of lying; it's just that he rarely chose to do so when the truth was most sufficient.

Somehow all along, I knew he wasn't messing around with me or concocting some lie. Maybe it was an ex-girlfriend's petty vengeance of sorts. Vengeance my ass. In the end, I found myself slowly admiring his bronze eyes, and realizing that _that_ was very stupid of me.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice cut into the moment.

_Oh great, it's Tweedle Dipshit._

I ignored the rudeness of James Potter as he seated himself next to Remus. I ignored the way his hazel eyes glared at the two of us. I also ignored tensely his arms folded across his chest.

I simply rolled my eyes. Just ignore him. Shun the jackass.

After that minor break in our conversation, I returned back to Remus with a quick, answering nod, hoping he knew what I was talking about. "Okay, Remus."

A small smile of gratitude crept up Remus's face, eyes washing over my like a gentle wave. Like he knew me. Like he would always know me.

My heart began picking up in beats in my chest. Was it so crazy to think of his own words at the moment?_ A look that guys displayed when they possessed something so precious, so valuable._

But if he thought I was so 'precious' and 'valuable', then why the hell did he dump me?

Was it possible to be feeling warm and fuzzy, yet bitter and cold at the same time?

I kept my head down again once I sensed Remus scooting his seat back into place, accepting my help with that silent smile. It was then I heard a soft, "Thank you" as he turned, his bronze eyes lingering longer than preferable.

"Mr. Lupin!" McGonagall crowed across the classroom in a shrill voice. "Class has started, and I would prefer if you faced the correct direction!"

I refused to look up again, purely out of restraint and preservation for whatever was left of my sanity.

Once he realized that I would not look up to meet his gaze, Remus surrendered, and ultimately turned his attention to the front of the class. My shoulders relaxed, and I finally breathed without the scrutiny of a certain person.

With a prim nod, McGonagall resumed her lesson, but I soon found myself drifting out. At the moment I could care less about what we were learning about. Whatever we were learning about.

Did I have to be such a dramatic teenager? Internally arguing about the dilemmas in my life? Dissecting how Remus was looking at me, how he revealed his distress over that dance James and I shared. Maybe if I didn't eavesdrop, I wouldn't feel this…confused. Or at least, more so than usual.

It was then all of a sudden I felt another stare on me. A different pair of eyes.

_A look that every guy expresses when he feels as though he's the luckiest person in the world to be in the presence of someone so wonderful_…

Remus had accused James of looking at me that way. But that was utterly, inexorably impossible. As hard as my heart was pounding, it had to be impossible.

Get yourself together, Lily.

Stubbornly, I kept my head concentrated on my empty piece of parchment, refusing to investigate if James Potter was staring at me in the way his best friend accused him of.

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Last Year; Last October; Happy Hour with the Marauders)

"…ughh, James." Tessa scowled in distaste, tugging her boyfriend's sleeve to keep him upright in the darkness of the hallway, heel clicks echoing as she stumbled to support him. James was, in the simplest terms, drunk off his ass, as were the others. Happy hour was anything but for Tessa and me; the Marauders were the ones enjoying it for us. "You're like a child, I swear."

"Well, I _am_ your baby, right?" James's widened hazel eyes glanced up to an unamused Tessa. She was either extremely pissed that she had to take care of her boyfriend in his state, or that she wasn't able to partake in it because of him. James made an attempt to straighten himself up, but resulted in staggering back to the floor. "Hold up, baby needs to learn to walk."

I couldn't help but giggle from across, doing my share of the work with Remus at my side.

"I like _men_, not little children." Tessa mockingly said, blue eyes then blazing on me. "Hey Chuckles, zip it." She snapped in frustration, more at James than me. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to be doing so splendidly, either."

"Well, at least he's _quiet_." I murmured, gently stroking Remus's peaceful face. He was leaning against a wall, nearly passed out on the ground if it weren't for the support. His expression looked so dreamy, as though he were ready to sleep.

"Lucky you. You get perfect little Sleepy McGee over there, and I get the wild jungle child of the group." Tess shook her head at the injustice of it all. James started flailing his arms above his head and then thumped them across his chest, making him look even more idiotic than usual. Tessa stared like she was witnessing an exorcism.

"Hey, you could've been landed with Sirius," I laughed. The other drunk Marauder was off in the bathroom, and hadn't come back since. Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius had fallen asleep there. "I'd say that James is an angel compared to him."

"An angel? _Me_?" James asked in a ridiculously incredulous tone. He flapped his hands up in the air and darted through the empty corridor, drunkenly shouting, "_NEVER_!"

"Oh, now you've done it," Tess sighed in contempt at me, but then reared herself for what looked like a marathon. "JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Tessa then ran after him, or at least attempted to. The frightening height of her heels kept her stumbling along the way, and with the speed she was blazing at, James would be able to complete five laps around all of Hogwarts before she even encountered the first flight of stairs. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

My attention then returned back to the boy slumped against the wall. It would seem so sinful to wake him, I thought idly as I ran my fingers lazily through his hair. My heart raced when I saw his large bronze eyes start to open, a smile flashing across his face.

"Hello, love." he whispered in a slight slur, right before his head dropped down.

"Remus?" I whispered, but he remained unresponsive and motionless. Panic sparked inside me as I put both my hands on his face. But thankfully, a light snore came from him. I patted one of his cheeks. "_Remus_!"

"Problem here, Ms. Evans?"

A sudden gasp came out as I turned around to shield Remus behind me from the person in front. Even though the hallway was originally cold, the atmosphere seemed to have dropped degrees lower, most likely sensing the evil that had approached.

"Of course not, Professor Andrews," I answered quicker than intended. "Everything's just fine."

In front of me, Professor Andrews threw me a look of amused disbelief, raising his eyebrow with that tiny, deceptive smirk of his. The chill only increased, and I found myself wanting to find the nearest exit as soon as possible.

Professor Andrews, although not as familiar as the other professors, was the substitute teacher of Hogwarts, and was certainly a young one. Too young, in fact. His excessively gushed over bronze-gold hair was always the topic of discussion amongst his female students, as well as that devilish smirk he always had on. He prowled around Hogwarts like a fox, and honestly, if the devil could take a human form, I wouldn't be surprised if he would pick Professor Andrews.

I always found him peeking at the pretty girls in Hogwarts. Fortunately for the girls, he was very attractive. Unfortunately for them, they were all under aged. But then again, I don't think he minded, I thought with a shudder.

"Your friend doesn't seem to look so peachy," Professor Andrews murmured, his eyes finding Remus's lazy figure behind me. Suddenly, his tone became disturbingly light. "_Mr. Lupin_? Interesting victim, Ms. Evans."

"He's my boyfriend." My defense sounded harsher than I intended it to, and I was glad.

He, however, didn't pick up on it. Instead, he ticked his tongue in reply. "Shame."

My hand lowered to the wand in my back pocket, just itching to hex the man with something awful. He talked so unprofessionally to students, it's a wonder he wasn't fired yet. But because it was a dark and lonely hallway, and Remus was practically not conscious, I couldn't take any chances if Andrews was going to try anything.

Instead of drawing closer like I dreaded, Andrews paced around me. For some reason, that seemed worse, as though he were a predator just contemplating ways to eat me. "By the looks of it, Ms. Evans, it seems your 'boyfriend' has tipped back a little too much than his age can handle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I soberly responded, lying for our sakes. It would be absolutely suicidal not to play the dumb card when alcohol was involved on school property. And knowing Andrews, he'd probably have quite a disturbing detention if it ever came to it.

Any normal teacher would accept this with doubt—I was a Prefect, for Merlin's sake. But Andrews wasn't a normal teacher. He, instead, narrowed his dark eyes on me, causing a nervous shudder to erupt all over me. "Don't play dumb with me, Ms. Evans. I _know_ you're smarter than that."

I didn't approve of how dangerous his tone sounded. And I also didn't approve of the way his eyes interrogated me, as if he were coveting the latest broom model than questioning a student.

"Listen," He pursed his lips together, considering a type of negotiation. "I'll keep this all hush hush _if_," he paused, the inevitable smirk returning. "You tell Ms. Tinselson to….stop by my office."

A grimace formed on my lips, his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly continued on his way down the hall. Only when his steps sounded like nothing but a dull tap did I suddenly relax and breathe. Any encounter with Professor Andrews always ended uncomfortably, but this one left me angry. No way would I relay that sick fuck's message to Tessa.

Suddenly, I heard a pair of footsteps again, increasing within each step. My heart started beating erratically. Was Andrews coming back again? Was it another teacher? _Oh shit, shit, shit_.

I saw a dark figure in the shadows, but as it stepped closer I saw it grin goofily. "Greetings, my lady."

My eyes rolled, but it was in great relief. James Potter attempted to bow, but he instead crashed onto the ground, cracking up at the pain. Instantly, I found myself kneeling on the ground to help him.

"Tess? TESS!" he shouted ridiculously loud. I slapped the back of his head, punishment for acting so stupid. He groaned at the force, but then gaped right at me in childish wonder as if seeing a rainbow.

"Lily? When did you get here?" James demanded, his body staggering in every direction. Using both hands, he attempted to push himself up, but unsuccessfully came tumbling down. I knew this would be a counterproductive cycle if there ever was one, so with an impatient sigh I grabbed both his elbows to assist him.

"Ah, Tessa," He smiled in tipsy elation. "How did you catch up to me?"

"I'm Lily," I stated with an arched eyebrow, struggling to help him up. "Remember? You even said so." Why were guys so goddamn heavy?

"Lily Evanssss," A murmur of pleasure left his lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Oh, um, thanks." I had learned to tune out whatever drunk people said, but James always managed to say some of the most uncomfortable things. I found myself blushing in spite of myself.

"I…love….FLOWERS!" he declared with a dazed smile.

That was enough to yank the blush right out of me. "Fantastic, James. Now can you just—"

"_Lilies_ in particular." He added, hazel eyes looking so intensely alive that his remark seemed almost genuine. Then, his head drooped carelessly and his body passed out, crashing on the floor once again.

James was without a doubt out cold on the ground. And all of a sudden, I heard a groan erupt from a snoozing Remus on the wall.

"Well, this is fantastic," I scoffed impatiently. There was no sight of Tessa anywhere, and I knew cleaning this mess would be all up to me. I was not at all pleased with the fact that I was in charge of two highly inebriated and passed out Marauders….

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"LILY?" Someone blared into my ears like a car alarm—fucking loud, and fucking annoyinh. "LI-_LY_!"

"Whaaat?" My head crankily whirled around, sending me on a painful trip over onto the floor.

Oh yes, what a graceful butterfly I turned out to be. Cue the ballet music as I fall flat on my ass.

Instead of helping me up, groups of people passing by laughed at me like the cruel, sadistic ass-buckets they were. Oh yeah, and these were the people to lead us into the next generation. What a reassuring and possibly satanic future we had before us.

The Marauders, of course, supported most of the volume in the 'Let's All Laugh At Lily' taunting. All the Marauders passed by me in the other direction of the crowd with thunderous cackles of their own—except for Remus. He walked by like he didn't even see me. To me, that was worse than the laughing.

But out of the cruel hellish crowds emerged one friendly hand of the only merciful person in this school to help me up. "Time to start descending from La La Lily Land and _focus_." Frank ordered, using annoying emphasis on the word 'focus'. He hoisted me up easily like I weighed no more than a toothpick.

"I _am_ focusing." I replied back childishly. I should've pouted and stuck out my tongue to add to the effect. If Frank knew something was up with me, he was awfully good at showing it. With him, I couldn't really tell. The boy had one hell of an intuition, but some of the worst instincts. But the best thing about him was that he never pried—he waited until the time was right.

In comfortable silence, we headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, passing by the whimsical statues and portraits of fairy princesses. And no, I'm not kidding. Honestly, Albus Dumbledore truly astounded me with his taste in art.

As we passed through the crowds of students, I felt more like a punching dummy more than ever. My classmates sure knew how to bump and jostle me like it was their business. But they took the casual passing shove to a next level. Nowadays, it almost seemed like an amusement.

_One at a time, folks! Single file! You'll all get to play Bump the Bitch! Maybe next time, we'll have time for Stampede the Slut!_

"Oh look, creeper at 10 o'clock." Frank muttered into my ear as we passed by the Kitchens on the left. The area was finally emptied of the stampeding students, making the hallway quiet and all the more eerie. All of a sudden, a figure emerged out of the door, shadowed but clearly recognizable. I smacked Frank sharply in the arm.

"That's Severus, you ponce!" I scolded, taking in the sight of the dark-haired Slytherin cautiously checking the halls, as if anticipating a Marauder ambush. "I'm just going to go say hi to him."

"Fine." Frank tersely replied, turning his heel and walking towards the Great Hall. From the large doors, Frank dryly called out, "Give Sev my love."

He slammed the door behind him with an added flare. I stood staring, almost bemused. _Fascinating_. Frank wasn't normally a sarcastic fellow. Usually the biting sarcasm was left to me. Well, he had always showed a sense of negativity towards Severus; but then again, so did most people. Maybe that's why Sev and I got along so famously.

"Sev!" I waved in a friendly attitude, walking over to him. He gave a startled jerk in response. I wasn't at all insulted. In fact, that was a normal reaction to my presence.

"Lily." He confirmed, relaxing from his tense stance. He even cracked a smile. "Hello. So, um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just, going to dinner." I replied, noticing how nice it was just to be alone with him. No interruptions, no rude insults. "Can't wait to see what happens tonight." I added sheepishly.

"Prankster groupie, huh?" Sev suggested with a slight smile on his face. "Got you pegged, don't I?"

"Oh, you know me. I'm just a sucker for pranksters." I joked, but it fell flat once I realized the implications behind the comment. Pranksters…Marauders…._Remus_. Merlin, why did everything have to relate back to him? And why did everything all of a sudden seem like one giant soap opera, for goodness sake?

"_Really_?" Sev's black eyes searched mine as we walked nearer to the Great Hall doors. He actually seemed to take a genuine in the turn of conversation. "I mean, I know you and the Marauders have been talking but—"

"Whoa, let's not bring _them_ into this." I shuddered as another hearty chorus of 'I_Remus, Remus, Remus_/I' sang in my head. But that wasn't what discomforted me. "Wait, how did you know I was talking to them?" I threw him a long look.

This time Sev looked like he was pegged. "Oh, erm, well…" he stammered awkward, fighting to find some kind of reason, but ultimately ending with an outrageously ambiguous: "It doesn't matter."

Oh, well that sure clears things up. I know Sev had strange hobbies and abilities, but I didn't think watching who I talked to was one of them.

"You still…hate them, right?" he asked, almost imploringly. Just another added mystery. Sometimes, Sev was just a strange conundrum. One with greasy hair.

"And vice versa." My answer sounded nonchalant, until I thought of Remus's bronze eyes, and the way they looked at me today. "Well, not all of them are bad."

The pair of footsteps beside me stopped, and I stopped just as abruptly to see what happened. I faced Sev questioningly, but all I saw was a guy who looked as though he were punched in the gut. Mouth hanging, eyes flaring. Not a pretty picture.

I wanted to put a hand on his shoulder. "Sev, are you ok—"

"Why are you speaking with them, Lily?" Sev's question sounded a little too desperate for my taste. The clear distress was really bewildering to me. "They treat you horridly and you _speak_ with them?" he commented, a bitter edge in his words.

"Hey, it's not as though we have heart-to-heart, BFF powwows or something." I countered back in my own defense, standing back with my hands on my hips. "They just asked me a favor—"

"And of course you go running back to _them_!" he snarled intrusively, adding extra malice to the word 'them' like a curse. "You're still one of _them_, aren't you Lily? You always will be."

"Sev, where is this all coming from?" I demanded on the verge of shrieking, because it was the only thing to do right at the moment. No matter how girly it sounded. "If you want to know so badly, they want me to help prove that the teacher pranks _weren't_ by them. It is none of your concern Sev. I can talk to whomever I want! And until I find that blasted Prankster, the Marauders and I will have to become just _chummy_. My biggest apologies, in advance."

I soon found myself panting angrily for breath. Wow, vicious, psycho-bitch rants really were exhausting. But once I got heated, there was no stopping the blazing forest fire that was me. I just wondered _why_ it was necessary. What the hell was Sev's deal?

My rant basically shut Sev up for the moment, the most pensive look imaginable flashing across his face at the moment.

"You're _helping_ the Marauders?" he whispered gravely, as if it were a crime that would end in guillotining my head off. "I mean honestly, you're helping Hogwarts' biggest pranksters prove that they _weren't_ the pranksters?"

When he said it like that, it sounded hugely ridiculous and annoying redundant. Gah, why did Sev always have to be right. I mean, Hogwarts' biggest prankst—_wait_ _a second_, something wasn't right.

"Sev!" I exclaimed, a realization suddenly dawning upon me. How could I be so naïve and stupid? How could I have let Remus manipulate me so? "It _was_ them!"

"Huh?" He looked utterly baffled by my excitement.

"Them! _The Marauders_!" I continued, my eyes widening at how I could not see the possibilities of it all. "_They_ are the ones behind the pranks!"

Sev shot me a quizzical look underneath his slick bangs, as if I were the craziest person ever born. Great, right when I feel like I'm having an epiphany, someone just has to look at me like I'm a crazy wild woman. Way to push me down.

"Lily, maybe you should just go eat some dinner…" Sev advised, guiding me to the Great Hall like he was assisting an absolute nutter back to the asylum.

_Dinner_, I thought seriously. Dinner. Oh no, another prank. I just know something would happen. I broke out of Sev's grip and walked briskly in the opposite direction. "I have to warn…someone. I have to—"

Everything was starting to make sense, almost like that moment when I figured out the Dirty Mistress case. The 'puzzle pieces forming' cliché and all? But now that everything clicked, I had to take action rather than confront the perpetrators. And all I had to do was just warn someone, _anyone_. If I could prevent tonight's teacher-terrorism as well as nailing the Marauders to the wall, I would actually be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

"Lily, you don't…"

My urgent thoughts muddled Sev's words while I speed-walked along, until I saw the most heavenly sanctuary before my eyes: Dumbledore's office. And just my luck, the staircase of the entrance was turning into that twirling staircase, a sign that the headmaster was on his way out.

Impulsively, I just jogged over towards the office with a mission, not caring if I would catch the Headmaster completely off guard. If anyone could make things happen, it was Dumbledore. As I repeated the evidence in my head, I knew what I'd have to relay to Dumbledore in order to stop what might happen tonight.

How the Marauders, the most notorious pranksters, would obviously have the means to pull it all off. How they tried to fool me, throw me off track my asking for my help. How they were acting strange whenever around me. How they weren't even in the Great Hall, but had headed in a completely different direction before.

"Lily, _what_ are you doing?" Sev caught up to me, desperately searching my face for answers.

"I'm telling Dumbledore everything." I replied heading closer to his office. The staircase, still turning, showed two pairs of footsteps coming down. Idly, I wondered who the other footsteps belonged to. "How the Marauders are to blame." I smirked evilly to myself. "Oh, I will give those boy _hell_. I can't wait to brutally interrogate them—"

"You mean you're _still_ going to talk with them?"

I sighed, impatient. When would he drop this subject? "_Yes_ Sev. It's the only way for them to confess. Once they admit it, I will be satisfied." I was already imagining pleasant images of the Marauders squirming under my torturous wrath.

With surprising strength, Sev grabbed my arm to stop me, just a couple steps away from the office. His expression looked defeated in a way I could not understand, yet strongly determined. "They won't admit it."

"Well, I know that." I testily snapped. "But they will… eventually….once I crack them."

"No, Lily, they won't admit it because," Sev paused, unsure, as if he were fighting whatever was holding him back. It was only seconds later that he returned to me, the resolute look of a martyr on his face. "It's _me_."

I blinked. "What's you?"

Promptly from the office entrance, Dumbledore majestically descended the last steps with another figure lurking behind him. I fought to grab the Headmaster's attention, but Sev's hold was still strong on me.

"Sev, let go. Stop distracting me. Dumbledore's right _there_!" I struggled, but Sev's claw of a hand dug into my skin. I didn't get why he wasn't supporting this. Wasn't he on the same 'Let's-burn-the-Marauders-for-kicks' wagon as I was?

"Lily, did you not hear me?" he cried out almost angrily, looking at the ceiling in pain before returning his stare back at me. "It _wasn't_ the Marauders, it was _me_! _I'M_ the prankster!"

As he said those words, he shook me by the shoulders, desperately trying to make me believe him. Still, I remained in a silent, and hopefully temporary, shock.

_No, not Sev_. It couldn't be. But to my grave horror, his unfathomable black eyes looked devastatingly truthful. I was so distracted that I barely had time to take in the figures who had approached us. They probably thought we were psychotically dancing.

"Is there a problem here, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore questioned in concern, alarmed at the way Sev was holding me. The headmaster was with another person, I sensed, but I was too confused (and dizzy, for that matter) to look.

Now what was I going to say to Dumbledore? What would I tell him? I didn't even know what this was all about, it didn't make sense. How Sev—

"Oh, Ms. Evans," Another cold, slippery voice broke through, sending a familiar, uncomfortable shudder up my body. "I can't tell you what an absolute _pleasure_ it is to see you, again."

A choke caught in my throat, and it wasn't pleasant.

Silence. That's all that was heard after that one simple greeting. A simple greeting which definitely had a pervy double meaning. _Silence_.

From a distance, I thought I could hear the howl of a wolf, baying at the moon. But that distraction only held my attention for a millisecond, returning to the man who had greeted me. The man who hadn't returned to Hogwarts since last year.

I looked up, confirming that the man beside Dumbledore was undeniable the devilishly smirking Professor Andrews.


	23. Dose of Trouble

Chapter 23: Dose of Trouble

**Prankster Put To Peace**

That was the blaring headline on every Daily Snitcher that morning. Every student with a copy of the latest newspaper was engrossed in my article describing the abrupt resignation of the mysterious prankster. I didn't know what was more surprising: the subject of the newspaper, or the astounding fact that my classmates had the ability to read. Shocking!

"_Unbelievable_." Frank muttered to himself, his eyes running through the article in disbelief. Then, he started to quote whatever he read in a highly shrill voice that was meant to sound little, ol' female me. "'The prankster wishes to remain nameless, but wants it known that he means no more harm.' _Rubbish_."

Either he was horrid at mimicking others, or _I_ sounded like a snobby hyena. Most likely, it was the former that had to be right. No one in their right mind would ever sound like that—only Frank.

"No slandering my article." I snapped, throwing him a cross look. Instead of cowering in fear like most people did in my presence, his look became strangely amused. It was a friendly look, one that I was rarely granted. Well, I guess if at least one person actually _liked_ you, that bumped you from biggest bitch of the school to a semi-less one.

_Gee thanks Frank. You took away my title, my glory! You know, being the skankiest bitch at school isn't as easy as it looks_.

"_You're_ 'Anonymous Author'?" he asked, his tone sounding unbearably smug. Did someone not tell me it was Act-Like-A-Marauder today, or did males just live to irritate my existence?

And hey, I _can_ be 'Anonymous'! Sure, if my classmates had it their way, they'd probably have big red targets ready at my forehead for missile mania, but let's dismiss that fact.

"And you're 'Annoying'." I countered back, feeling like a defensive cat today.

"You know who did it, don't you?" He folded his newspaper aside, and stared at me with curiosity. _Where's the fear? Come on! Not even an ounce of timidity? Where's the wimp I met a while ago?_ "Come on! Who is it? Who's the notorious prankster?"

"I can't tel—"

"It _was_ Slughorn, wasn't it, eh?" Frank guessed, that excitable gleam in his eye. "Or maybe McGonagall, she always had it in for him. Wait, is it the Marauders? Obvious choices."

His questions came at me like bullets from a gun, but he had terrible aim. Each guess was as wrong as the next. Poor, confused little Frank.

"Well allow me break your heart, because you are entirely wrong." I tried to hide my smirk. Everyone always had to go for the obvious. Try to go for the _unassuming_, will you? _Severus Snape_, the living personification of that word.

"Then who is it?" Frank was sounding just as desperate as the easy girls in my year. "Please, we _are_ partners, right?"

Oh no, don't even go there Longbottom. Not the 'Best Friends Forever!' ploy. If there was one thing that could break me down, it would probably be the friendship card. Probably because I virtually had none.

"You are evil." I replied, but he just smiled at his success of breaking down the most impenetrable person of Hogwarts. Manipulative sod. "It's a rather confusing story, actually."

"We have all morning." He piled his plate with food, eager for the unplanned story time.

"Um, ok," I begun, absolutely unsure of how to start this tale. "Where to begin…"

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore spoke like a force as imposing as nature. It almost struck me as odd not to see that whimsical twinkle in his eyes for once. "You do realize that you have confessed to causing distress to the whole Hogwarts' faculty and also have victimized a certain professor, as well?"

The impromptu disciplinary meeting taking place inside of Dumbedore's office could not have been witnessed by a stranger bunch.

I mean really, a sketchy Slytherin prankster, an eccentric headmaster who loves to wear purple, a red head basket case/outcast, and one inappropriate substitute with 666 basically tattooed to his ass.

_Yes, this whole scene is just a little too 'Breakfast Club' for me._

"Yes." Severus shamefully looked down at his feet, admitting surrender. "I do realize all of the trouble that I've put everyone through, and I'm sincerely sorr—"

"Are you _serious_?" I screeched as if competing with a banshee. All of the men surrounding me were alarmed by my outburst. Oh yes, fear the psychotic carrot top. "Sev, tell them the truth. Don't go all sacrificial for your crew."

"_Crew_?" Dumbledore asked, bewildered at such a slang term. Dumbledore's attempt at sounding 'hip' was almost as horrifying as having the awkward sex chat with your parents. "And who, Ms. Evans, would be party to this 'crew'?"

"The Slytherin Purebloods." I answered firmly, my head spinning with a completely different train of thought. Suddenly, everything I thought that was once impossible was starting to make sense, and the proverbial puzzles were placing themselves back into order.

The air in the room grew with tension, and Sev threw me a look, inquiring, "Lily, how did you figure out—"

"I just realized it right now." I announced assuredly, more to myself than. God, how could I have been so freaking blind?

I remembered all those moments during the pranks, how the Slytherin side laughed the loudest of the entire crowd. Distantly, I recalled the story that Frank told me, how he and Alice were basically verbally harassed by the Purebloods, Sev amongst their ranks.

In the back of my head, I recollected Frank quoting Alice: "_Besides, the only reason they let him hang with them was because he did their homework. He was nothing more than a slave for them."_

He did their bidding...but _why_? What possible reason would the Purebloods have to prank? I honestly doubted they were aiming to be Version 2.0 of the Marauders.

"But why would they make you do that?" I questioned.

"Do _what_?" Professor Andrews asked in an irritated voice. He didn't seem as engrossed in the drama as I was. "Let's settle this now before it becomes even more juvenile than before."

_Um…go screw a toddler you pedophile_.

"No, no, Thomas. We have to get to the bottom of this first." Dumbledore interrupted, waving his hand with authority. Go Albus. "I'm curious also to know as to what brought on this chain of pranking. Do go on, Severus."

Sev threw us pleading looks, as if he were bound by the law to never tell a word. I was so sure he would refuse to rat out his Slytherin compadres, but gave me the shock of my life when he actually came clean.

"It's Pureblood Hazing. It's tradition, I guess." he admitted, his voice submissive. "If you do whatever your brothers tell you, it's an automatic win."

"Brothers?" Honestly, this was starting to sound like some sick, little fraternity. I mean come on, this was _Hogwarts_, not college Greek life in the wild world! But my uncertainties were quickly being justified through my thinking. The puzzles continued to assemble themselves in my mind.

Of course the Purebloods were hazing, no wonder they looked as though they were multiplying like eager gerbils. They weren't expanding, they were _recruiting_.

No wonder Slughorn was a prime candidate to pick on. What better teacher to pick on than the one who Heads your House? That's the sort of bait that the 'brothers' would be impressed by.

"But for what reason?" Dumbledore implored softly. "Why risk your place at Hogwarts all for this…_tradition_?"

He knew as well as I did what the answer was. Frank's quotes filled my mind, reenacting something spoken by Lucius Malfoy from his little visit with the Purebloods. "_See Sev, this may be your fate. Being with the likes of them."_

He did it for their acceptance. For their approval. For their _friendship_…or at least a strange, perverse version of it. Honestly, it amazed me why Sev wanted to be chums with that prissy bunch.

Sev sighed, as if releasing a secret that he's kept for too long.

"It wasn't all just me." _Atta boy, Sev! Take down those nasty Purebloods_! "Slughorn was in on it, too."

_Yeah!—_wait, what?

"Horace?" Dumbledore looked just as bewildered as I did. You know, big fish eyes, mouth wide open. Quite the unattractive facial expression. "But, he was the one who was—"

"_Victimized_?" asked Sev presumptuously, eyebrow practically raised to his forehead. "More like bound to Slytherin Law not to squeal on us. It's always been tradition to mess with the Head of the House."

And what better way than getting at the other Heads, as well. My, my, Severus Snape. He was actually starting to think like a Marauder. I didn't know if that impressed or frightened me.

"Tradition." Dumbledore repeated, as if contemplating the meaning of life on that one simple word. It triggered another memory in my brain. Back to the time when I went to comfort Slughorn, who was sobbing like an oversized baby.

"_A-a-and my House! Slytherin_!" I remembered he had cried in his office. "_They —hiccup!— must be a-a-ashamed to be led by a…a….a….FAILURE! They laugh…every blasted time th-they see me….them and their….traditions –hiccup!—me…the joke—"_

How did I not realize that? Gah, my brain must have been on holiday during that little episode.

And also the Purebloods! Was I really that oblivious to see that they were acting stranger than usual? And to think, I used to fancy calling myself attentive.

"Severus, do you know that there will be consequence from these actions?" Dumbledore looked like a disappointed parent talking to his little son. Professor Andrews actually perked up, as if excited to see what the punishment would be.

Honestly, _why_ did he come back?

"Yes, I know." Severus let out a breath of defeat, as though he were the Slytherin martyr taking his last stand. "Just tell me what my punishment will be…"

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"…which is why he's not here today." I concluded, miserably. It was strange to have a friend who was suspended, and stranger actually having a friend at all. The Marauders were always low key and sneaky with their pranking, so it came as a real shocker to me that a prankster finally hung on the wall. Yet it was not the prankster I wished to be punished.

"I can't believe it…" Frank said—voice sound a bit too smug—shaking his head. "Severus Snape."

"Could you _be_ anymore louder? Turn of megaphone mode, please." I swear, Frank's volume was on a constant high. "_No one_ can know about this."

"Ok," Frank whispered, dropping his volume down a notch. An improvement, I guess. "But what happened to the Purebloods?"

A disgruntled frowning expression took form as I faced the Slytherin table. "See for yourself."

We both looked, and saw the Purebloods, not chained up in rusty shackles with scared-as-shit expressions on the faces. Not beaten to death by the power of The Man. Not even weary with the trouble they have caused. They were…_laughing_. And _smiling_...or at least some snobby semblance of it.

"Um, I never knew punished Hogwarts students could be looking so jolly." Frank observed with the frown same as mine. The Purebloods continued to lavish in their own lives, as though nothing wrong had ever occurred. As if one of their own wasn't actually absent.

"That's the problem, they _weren't_ punished." My voice was surly, and I surely hoped my face didn't look it as well. "Just a simple slap on the wrist."

The Slytherins were acting so carefree, so casual that it made me want to hurt them severely. Messing up their over-expensive hairdos would be quite satisfying, actually. But the fact that Sev is not here and _they_ are truly made my blood boil to supernova heat.

"I MEAN, _honestly_!" shouted Lucius Malfoy, looking all blond and sissy while holding court at his table. "The old wanker gave us a _TWO_ weeks of detention! Father will surely hear about this…"

_Wimpy sods_. But no wonder Sev wanted to get an in with them—they were basically untouchable.

"Well, when is Snape coming back?" Frank dared to ask, his eyes looking as though he were expecting the worst.

"Don't know." I murmured, a small sadness lacing my words. "Until Dumbledore thinks he's learned his 'lesson'."

Which shouldn't be too long. Dumbledore was basically as mushy as a kindergarten teacher and was practically the poster child for giving second chances. If anything, Sev would be back in a few short weeks or so.

"What about Slughorn?" Frank continued on with his never-ending curiosity. "Is he crucified yet?"

"Complete opposite." I answered. "In fact, all of the teachers are apologizing for ever suspecting him."

My glance turned back to the faculty table, where McGonagall was blushing in the most un-McGongallish way attempting to apologize to an amused looking Slughorn. He probably saved that memory in the pensieve for his own enjoyment.

And just like that, Hogwarts was finally put to a peaceful rest…for now. Seriously, I could tell something freaky was going to happen probably seconds from now, just to piss me off.

"Mystery solved." Frank smirked at me, giving my head a proud little pat.

"Not quite." I replied back, inspecting the new addition to the faculty table. Or at least, the _returned_ addition.

Professor Andrews, who was giving each female over the age of thirteen a predatory stare from his seat. Girls flustered being in the presence of such a teacher, and even more gushed over his gorgeous hair. Only upon meeting his penetrating stare did a chill run up through my spine.

Last November he left the school, and I basically threw my own little party for that. Apparently, he was called to go on an expedition throughout time, hence why he took a break from Hogwarts. Honestly, why couldn't the man get lost in the Neanderthal Ages where he belonged?

But more importantly, why on earth had he returned?

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Last October; Halloween)

"Ok, whatever man invented chocolate, I want to screw him!" Tessa rejoiced as she chewed on a section of a chocolate lollipop. "Yum_my_."

"God, Tess," I giggled, popping candy corn into my mouth with an amused grin. "Your monthly is quite the hungry bitch today."

Halloween. Also known as, Blessed Candy Day in my dictionary. Hogwarts always made the day special with excessive amounts of candy, and I knew by the end of the day I would be crashing from a humongous sugar bender. But hey, it's Halloween.

We were seated at our Gryffindor table, which was adorned with even more candy than possible. Seriously, it was as if Hogwarts _wanted_ us to be obese.

"For your information, Lily Bean," Tessa's voice dropped, but I think that was because she was in the middle of snacking on chocolate covered pretzels. "My monthly hasn't come…yet."

Odd. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought her voice sounded hesitant. Questions were about to spill from me, until—

I felt someone put his hands from behind on my shoulders, and bend down close to my ear. "Will you be my Halloween sweetheart?"

A dazed smile took form on my face, one that only erupted when I knew Remus was near. Instantly, I turned around and clasped my hand in his. He knelt to the floor to my level in proposal style, my hand in his.

"You didn't answer my question." He smirked, my hand growing hot with the heat from his fingertips. The heat rushed to my cheeks in the form of a blush. "Will you be my Halloween sweetheart?"

"Oh dear Lord," Tessa snorted from the other side of the table, crunching on something obnoxiously loud. "And the award for Most Nauseating Love Doves goes to…"

We ignored her, engrossed in our own little world. He continued to stare at me with his smoldering bronze eyes, and I continued to be shamelessly smouldered.

"Hmm, I don't know," I teased him a bit, throwing a wicked smile at him.

"Will _this_ change your mind?" he asked softly, grabbing something from behind him and slipping it on my ring finger. I looked down, nearly frightened to death, until I saw that it was just merely a ring pop. I had to laugh.

Suddenly, we were both caught up in hysterics so badly that everyone took to staring at us as if we were morons. Neither of us cared, and neither of us noticed.

"Aw, you two are just _precious_!" cried out the voice of Sirius, who entered upon the scene with James and Peter at his heels. Peter was gazing at the mountains of candy like everything was a free-for-all-buffet. James, right beside him, looked slightly piqued.

"We're Halloween newlyweds!" I grinned, holding out the ruby red ring pop on my left ring finger with the pride of a bride.

"Ah, let's pop out the champagne!" Sirius hollered with a rakish grin.

James inched closer to Tessa, his eyes remaining only on her. She managed to still look model-worthy, even if she was shoving a humongous chocolate bar down her throat. Man, life was unfair.

"Tess, you keep inhaling chocolate like that and you'll be peeing hot cocoa for the next weeks." I warned, relaxing as Remus slowly rubbed the back of my neck with his fingers.

"Yea, you're right. I don't feel good." She had the pout of a little child with a tummy ache, and immediately rose to go to the bathroom.

As she stood from her seat, about to walk down the tables, someone accidentally bumped her. For a second, they both stood completely still, examining one another. All of a sudden, the atmosphere seemed to have changed drastically—from hot to cold.

"Oh…um, sorry, Professor Andrews." The carefree voice that Tess usually spoke with was now replaced with a cautious one. Her eyes looked guarded and reserved.

The man in front of her, for once, did _not_ smirk. Beneath his golden-bronze hair and penetrating gaze, his expression was unreadable. Weird, I was expecting his 'I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world' smirk to appear any minute.

"Likewise, Ms. Tinselson." he murmured, sweeping his eyes on the floor before turning towards the tables with brisk speed. "_Likewise_."

I had never seen Tessa look that clammy before. I couldn't tell if it was because of her encounter with Professor Andrews, or because the chocolate was finally hitting her.

"You okay, babe?" James noticed the same thing, and gently touched Tessa's arm from his seat.

"I'm…fine." she said, more for her own reassurance. Then the next moment, her casual smirk twisted on her lips. "I just have to use the little ladies' room. Excuse me."

Her glossy brown hair whisked away as she left. Her steps were neither hurried nor slow, but it was not the same 'Strut-like-a-model' speed that Tessa usually worked. She was definitely shaken, that was for sure.

If I encountered Andrews, I'd be a little freaked as well. That man seriously was the biggest sketch. And someone with the power to shake someone like Tessa Tinselson up was obviously trouble.

I looked back up to the faculty table, and noticed that Professor Andrews was looking right at me. After meeting my gaze, he took a liking to inspecting Celia Stilems at the Ravenclaw table with great interest, then to a Hufflepuff girl, then to another.

Eh, he's such a perv. I bit into a chocolate bar ferociously. How did he ever get the job at this school…

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"Mr. Lupin!" shouted the deep, mature voice of Professor Andrews. "Stare at Ms. Evans on your own time."

It was the first thing that pulled me out of my reverie. Strange, I happened to be in Charms. And Professor Andrews was substituting for Flitwick. _Well, that was just frickin' marvelous_. But that wasn't what pulled me out of my daydream.

Remus was staring at me? Even stranger.

Since the prankster was finally put to rest, the Marauders had not spared a single glance at me. Not even a thank you, or a gracious fruit basket. Jerks. It seemed like Severus finally got his wish: I wasn't talking to them anymore. But _one_ of them was staring, and that surely was _not_ good.

"Staring at pretty girls is an _enjoyment_," Andrews' voice sounded strict, firm almost. Like he actually preached this on a daily basis. "_Not_ a part of my class."

I frowned in disgust. Did he seriously just say that?

Breaking my vow, I stole a quick glance at Remus, who was sending daggers of hatred at Professor Andrews. Girls everywhere fluttered when he smirked his stupid smirk. He smirked so much it was starting to become a face deformity, forever evil on his face.

The professor's eyes flickered onto me, and it certainly wasn't the look a normal teacher gave to his pupil. I ducked my head, trying not to look up at the front. But he was at the head of the class, and I couldn't just _not_ look there. I prayed that I wasn't blushing.

"_Sir_, can we get back to the lesson?" I heard a voice flatly implore, adding extra emphasis on 'sir'. The voice was tense, almost annoyed and irritated.

"Of course Mr. Potter," Professor Andrews turned away and looked at his other students, giving me relief. I did not know where Potter found this abruptly strange thirst for knowledge, but I was glad for it. It protected me from Professor Andrews's penetrating stare. "Where were we…"

When Professor Andrews announced he had returned to Hogwarts, the female population had been sucked into a slut-formation. Shorter skirts, tighter shirts, more gloss. If possible, Paisley and Gabby had gotten skankier than before. The school should be called Hoe-warts at the rate it was going.

One would think that the Hogwarts Underground had taken over the school—but no, it was the arrival of Professor Andrews that got every girl in a frenzy of whore-ish proportions.

"Now, attempt to tie and then untie your shoelaces with the charm I was just discussing," he ordered out in a smooth voice. "Remember, untangling is harder than simply levitating the shoe off. _Concentrate_."

Every student was ordered to stand up and experiment with the charm. It was kind of pointless, I thought lazily, as I untied and re-tied with ease. Charms was never a challenge for me, but I never regretted excelling in class until today.

"Look at Ms. Evans, very impressive," Andrews praised, his voice sounding a little _too_ alluring. He started nearing me with a strange look, his voice growing dark and deep. "Good students _always_ deserve rewards—"

Either that had a double meaning, or my mind was turning perverted in a way only males could achieve.

"Hey Evans, teach me that, will you?" James Potter rushed in a flash and stationed himself right in front of me, blocking Professor Andrews from my path. I couldn't tell what was more bewildering: the fact that Andrews was still acting like an inappropriate pig, or that James Potter just swooped in and saved me. Shock of my life.

James just stood there, hovering above me, as if waiting for something in particular. I looked behind his tall figure, and relaxed when I saw Andrews finding interest in another student. I stood back and assessed James suspiciously.

Well, this wasn't weird at all. James was being uncommonly nice. Rushing in with heroic—

"Geez Evans, way to waste my time." He looked down at me, eyes hazel with disdain. "If you're not going to teach me, then I won't bother."

Before I could insult him back with a wittier comment, I noticed him walking away with shoes already untied.

As if I hadn't suffered enough confusion as it was. If one could contain the amount of bewilderment in my life, it would be one hell of a bottle of mayhem.

Another Marauder interaction. My mind was already—

"Daydreaming again, I see, Lily Bean? Merlin, what in the world have you been smoking?"

Literally, I froze.

That voice, that _haunting_ voice. It evaded my mind, broke through all the walls I designed to keep up. A sick, twisted pleasure unfurled within me, showing my more vulnerable side to hallucinations. But this was a hallucination I actually enjoyed. "_Tessa_."

I could afford being delusional if it was at the expense of reliving moments with my best friend. Or at least, a _mirage_ of her. I swear, I'm not crazy…just…delusional. I should just stop while I'm at it, shouldn't I?

"Hey." I could barely contain my smile, and I didn't even care if the students surrounding me thought I was crazy. But they wouldn't think much of me, I was the reject. No one ever cared.

The classmates around made no action of noticing Tessa, so I concluded that she was indeed just a mirage. If she _was_ indeed a vengeful poltergeist, she'd probably start mooning everyone just to freak them out. But she wasn't.

"Ah, so you are still there." Tess giggled, her glowing, haunting figure clad in the same blue dress hovered over toward me. Her electric blue eyes turned toward the Marauder walking away, his head bent down to the floor as he trudged. She looked at me speculatively, because I was looking in the same direction.

"So, you've finally caught on." she murmured, her eyes glazing over her ex-boyfriend as he attempted to concentrate. Her voice was purely relieved, to my surprise. "Now I _really_ wish I was alive. All the drama I'm missing!"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't like how pleased her voice sounded. It colored me suspicious.

"About James, you ditz!" she hollered in a voice loud enough to shake all of Hogwarts. But the class remained still, not even remotely affected by my vivid daydream. She smirked playfully. "Man, I swear. The prettier you get, the dumber."

"Hey!" I laughed, a strange reaction to an insult. "And James is your ex-boyfriend, there is nothing—"

"_Ex_ being the key prefix," she countered with a devious smirk, pushing her dress up. "Have some fun, won't ya?"

_Fun_ wasn't exactly the word that came to mind when I thought of James Potter. More like resentment. Or disgust. But apparently that didn't process for Tessa very well. Instead, her eyes caught a different sight.

"Ooh, _Thomas_ is back. That shall make things interesting." Tessa commented, eyeing the handsome professor.

"Thomas?…"

"Andrews, I mean," she corrected herself without shame. "You know, been there, done that. With him. Getting illegal with professors is sort of hot, don't you think?"

"Uggh, are you serious?" Apparently not. With that guilty smile she displayed, she might as well have had an enormous neon sign just blaring '_I-TAPPED-THAT!_' on her forehead. I could barely repress my disgust. "Tess, in all honesty, that's really—"

"Lily, are you okay?"

A voice broke in. A different one. I knew it well, and dreaded that my heart sped up at the mere sound of it. Apparently, the 'treat-Lily-like-the-bloody-plague' craze was over for the Marauders.

Because James had talked to me just minutes ago, I wasn't surprised that Remus would step up.

"I'm fine…Remus." I muttered, feeling the mortification slowing entering. A feeling of agony lingered when I realized Tessa wasn't there anymore, her hallucination broken with the entrance of this Marauder. I tried my hardest not to show how much the loss affected me. "Just,…marvelous."

He looked at me incredulously. "You looked sort of…in pain."

"Why do you care, anyway?" I snapped at him, sounding like the bitter, bitchy wench everyone thought me to be. Why did Remus Lupin get to decide what times to be compassionate? Why did he expect me to take it with grace?

"I'm sorry….I deserve that," he murmured, looking down at his fumbling fingers. His bronze eyes were troubled once again, shadowed with bags of a tired soul. "I guess I—_we_ haven't probably thanked you. I don't think it was just a coincidence when the prankster was put to justice."

I kept quiet, my stubborn side getting the best of me. When he noticed my hostility, his eyes surrendered.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you." His voice oozed an unfair amount of kindness. If Remus was attached to a sink, I bet the boy could guzzle out liquid pleasantness. "From all of us, I mean."

"_Interesting…_" Tessa's voice entered my head. I lit up with gratitude—she was still with me. It sounded faint, almost ghost-like. But her voice sounded too interested in my situation. "_You really seem to have your way with Marauders, huh Silly Lily?"_

_Shut up!_ I replied internally, though I hoped the complete opposite of my command. I was answered with silence, and punished myself for being so impulsive with my snappiness.

Remus took note of how quiet I became, and turned to leave with a dejected form. My voice rose in a whisper, "Your welcome."

He turned his head to me, smiling shyly, before finally returning back to his desk. The smile nearly melted my heart, and that reaction of course made me want to hurt myself. I shouldn't have been feeling this way. It would only complicate the situation all the more.

"_Seems you've hit the jackpot_," Tessa returned, sounding almost proud. "_Bravo! That's my girl…"_

**FRANK'S POV**

"_So_, gentlemen, we are planning a party," Damien announced to his overly-muscled-to-the-point-of-excessive-steroid-use gang, along with me. "And it is going to be the most rocking-est bash ever."

"What's it celebrating?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Damien chuckled, looking at me as though I were a naïve Bambi. "It's time to party hard! That's the reason!"

The gang exchanged rounds of high fives and little hoots and hollers. I didn't know what was more earth-shattering: the fact that these excessively-masculine males were event planners, or that I was "friends" with them.

"And also to get with the ladiessss!" Buff mussed my hair with the affection of a strong grizzly bear. Um, ow. "Eh Frank, how's it going with our girls?"

The group's expressions suddenly turned from male to female, their eyes eager to hear news of their sweethearts. Ha, and they call themselves _men_.

"They are…great." I didn't know if that would be the word to describe it. "Vengeful" would be quite an apt description. "I think they'd definitely be psyched with this party."

"All the more reason to make it more awesome!" Knuckles triumphantly banged his fist onto the table, nearly denting it.

"Now, now, settle down. We must _plan_ first." Damien settled his crew down to lay the guidelines. "Ok, so we need to get the supplies. Steele, hook us up with some music. Knuckles, reserve the Room of Requirement for the night. Rip Rich, start up a guest list…"

And he continued the little itinerary of things to do as pleasant as listing chores he did at home. How typical—illegal parties in the Room of Requirement. At least Hogwarts lives up to the aspects of true high school life.

"…hmm, I'll supply the us with _whatever's_ necessary." Damien ticked off, and I didn't even want to delve into the "whatever" he was getting. Surely, they were illegal. "And Frank, I'd like you to call upon the Potion mixer."

"The what?" Great, give me a job where I don't even know what the hell I'm doing.

"The Potion mixer…you know…" Buff said as if that cleared anything up at all. "He's the….guy…"

Are full sentences just too much for him, or is this all his mental capacity can handle? Either way, I don't think Buff would give me the proper description. I turned to Damien instead.

"You've never had a Mixer at party before?" Damien seemed taken aback at my lack of knowledge. Did the combination was 'new' and 'kid' not strike them yet? Damien's incredulous voice continued. "He's the guy who mixes whatever Potion you want in your drink…you know, Panacea potion, pleasure potion, crazy concoction. Anything. Catch on?"

Ah, so guys here scored by poisoning girls' drinks with mysterious potions. Great, this party sounds so much safer. "Yeah, who's the guy?"

"Well, our regular Mixer is Quinton Cressman." Damien recalled, writing down something on a piece of parchment. "Hufflepuff 7th year. He's an absolute pro at Potions."

"I bet he is." I replied, hoping that they didn't notice my sarcasm. "Where's he?"

"Usually down at the Potions dungeons, mixing it up." Damien replied, handing a list to me. "These are the Potions that I've requested for the party, be sure to give it to him and say that Damien sent you."

_Sure, better you than me_. "Great."

After the meeting was adjourned, all of the members separated to work on their own little projects. With thoughts of uncertainty clouding my head, I descended down into the dungeons to call upon the Mixer. To pass the time, I examined the list thoroughly.

**Pleasure Potion. Ecstasy Elixir. Crazy Concoction. Reckless Remedy. Make-Out Mixture. Doses of Desire**—

Ok, that was enough for now. It seemed as though Damien was in dire need to score with someone, and was willing to poison her to do it. Classy. Welcome to the world of tomorrow.

Marching down the steps of the dungeon, I felt the darkness engulf my vision, with the candlelight of the classroom serving as the only source of luminance. I heard the clanking of potion bottles before I saw the person. Instantly, he stopped when he saw that I, an intruder, had interrupted his little mixing-fest.

"Quinton Cressman?" I called out, unsure.

"That's right." he answered, his voice very deep with a hint of an accent. "Who hollers?"

"Um…I was sent by Damien?"

"Oh, of course!" The deep, threatening voice then transformed into a casual, normal one. Out of the darkness emerged a husky guy who had a baldhead with sophisticated glasses on. Wow, I guess Damien does come in handy. "Another party in the making?"

"Yes, there is."

"Wonderful. I love doing these events!" he exclaimed with a thrill, his freaky eyes alight as he reached under his desk and pulled out a massive encyclopedia. With an added flair, he pushed the book toward me and said, "Here are the lists of potions I make, accounts of potions used, and all other useful stuff to choose from. Take your pick, and I'll be back with my special cauldron!"

I stared at him with my mouth open, concluding that I was probably the first real interaction he's shared with another human being in probably a month or two.

And "special cauldron"? I didn't know whether to be heading for the exit right about now.

As he left humming merrily to himself, I took the encyclopedia in my hand, only to realize that I already had a list of desired potions. Great, now I'll have to wait until Quinton returns with his "special cauldron".

Idly, I flipped through the never-ending pages of the gigantic book, and my interest sparked as I reach the Potions Account section. With the assistance of the burning torchlight, I could detect lists of potions used during parties that Quinton had supplied.

_Intrigue_. Curiosity tore through me as my eyes poured over the pages. In a flash, I turned to the section of the party where Lily ruined her social life. A party at the Room of Requirements. The party from last spring. The pages crinkled as I navigated for the section I wanted to view.

"Gotcha." I said as I reach the list from the party of last spring. It was an enormous list, with each potion as scandalous as the last.

**Sirius Black- Reckless Remedy + Ecstasy Elixir + Crazy Concoction**

**Colbin Sheppard- Dose of Desire / Lust Liquor**

**Gabby Looker- Busty Brew + Sensual Spirits + Ecstasy Elixir**

**Paisley Stroe- Busty Brew + Sensual Spirits + Ecstasy Elixir**

**Lucius Malfoy- Panacea Potion**

**Billy Williams- Panacea Potion / Sober Sips**

**Tobias Best- Veritaserum**

**James Potter- Veritaserum + Panacea Potion—**

_Whoa, what the_…

"Find everything to your liking?" A voice rang in, Quinton's. He set his special cauldron on the table, the design black with figures of cartoon dragons on it. Wow, how special. "Anything need any explaining?"

"Um…yes." My head was still in shock after reading what was on the list. No, that couldn't be right. "When you put the plus signs next to the potions, what does that mean?"

"I mix the two potions together into one cup. The little dividers mean that I separate them into individual cups." Quinton eagerly answered as though he were on a game show, and he was winning. "Why, something befuddling you?"

"Yes, it's just that James Potter mixed _both_…Veritaserum and Panacea Potion."

"Well, maybe he wanted to be truthful and clean of hangovers that night." Quinton remarked, lighting a fire beneath his cauldron. "All I remember was that during that night, he was extremely persistent upon adding the Veritaserum…_extra_ amounts of it, actually. Don't know why, though."

_Extra_? Oh no.

My face took on a look of horror. That night, the night that Lily lost her friends, her popularity, _everything_, was because she was acting extremely abnormal. But she _wasn't_ abnormal, she was just drugged to be extremely _truthful_.

From my first lunch with Alice and the girls, I recalled the memory of that night, of what happened after Lily drank the mixture that James was told by Remus to give her…

_Immediately, Lily grabbed the cup and chugged it all the way down. If James was trying to hide a triumphant smirk, he sure was rotten at the attempt. Lily looked rejuvenated, blinking her eyes wide with observance._

"_Hello." James breathed, smiling._

_Lily smiled in return. But then sported a confused look. "What happened?"_

"_That's not important right now…" James replied, leaning down to Lily's face. One could have sworn that he was about to kiss her. But instead of bring his lips to hers, they went to her ear. As if he were telling her a secret. As if—_

"_PRONGSIE OL' BUDDY!" Sirius joyously shouted while slapping James on the back. Then he turned his attention to Lily. "And Lily!"_

_She gave him a sour look, due to the fact that he was shirtless, had the words '__Naughty hottie'__ painted across his chest, and was speaking in an alarmingly loud voice. Sirius seemed to take notice of her look._

"_What the hell is wrong, Lily?" He bellowed. "What's eatin' you?"_

And that's the question that triggered it all. It began her long diatribe of hatred towards her peers, made her cause the scene which caused the loss of her respect and dignity at Hogwarts.

All the questions I've been wondering about that night, solved. The last puzzle of the picture, revealed. I knew what caused Lily to act as she did, and I knew she would not be pleased that it was James Potter that caused it all.

"Did he, James Potter, tell you anything when he asked for the truth potion to be mixed in as well?" I implored, trying to recover from the little shock attack I suffered. "Did he say _why_ he needed it?"

"Now, I can't remember all the way back from spring. I'm not a human pensieve." Quinton pointed out, then scrunched his face up as if digging for a lost memory from the past. "But I can tell you, he wanted to the truth out of _someone_. I just don't know who."

I did. _Lily_. James deliberately arranged to mix the two potions together, this list was pure evidence of that. But as one conundrum is solved, another one unfolds.

What could James Potter have possibly wanted Lily to confess to him? He drugged Lily, for some information of the sorts…and I was determined to find out _exactly_ what he wanted to know.


	24. A Triangle Forms

Ch 24: A Triangle Forms

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(First Year; Gryffindor Common Room)

If 'wow' could be a color, I'd be fully body-spray painted by it. Hogwarts was simply…amazing. As I walked across the scarlet Common Room, admiring the homey touches of the room, I never ceased to be astounded by what my new school could provide. Honestly, who paid for all this stuff?

"…EVERYONE! If you're fun, come here!…" shouted Tessa Tinselson, a very close friend I had made on the train. After hexing Lucius Malfoy for me on the train, I knew we'd grow to be great friends. "Lily! Come here!"

"Ok!" I replied, tossing my bouncy red hair over my shoulder. A group had gathered around Tessa near the fireplace, anticipating what sort of fun she had in store tonight. On my way towards the group as I neared the Boy's Dormitory stairway, I couldn't help but wish to simply just pull out a book and read by the firelight.

Walking towards the stairway, I heard a ruckus from above.

"…Oi! James! Race you down the stairs!" a voice shouted, his footsteps adding to his soundtrack.

"We all know I'd win," another voice sounded, filled with arrogance that was not fit for someone so young. "How about I take the stairs and you slide the banister?"

"What for?"

"Your legs wouldn't be able to compete with mine, Lupin." The arrogant voice sounded again, making me dislike him even more.

Another argument ensued, and I just rolled my eyes. Even for eleven year olds, they were immature. I cringed at the thought of how those two ridiculously immature guys would grow up as, and felt pity for the girl—

"_Ahhhh_!"

Instantly, I was knocked to the ground by some force that hit me from above. A boy had crashed into me—one with insanely adorable sandy hair and bronze colored eyes. A boy who had just recently slid on the banister, and oh so conveniently knocked me down.

"Merlin, I am _so_ sorry, are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with uncanny concern as he looked upon me, his weight still on top of me. "I didn't mean to—"

"I'm alright," I groaned, finally focusing on who had actually fallen on top of me. I recognized him. "Hey, um, Remus Lupin, right?"

I remembered meeting him on the train, along with the rest of his friends…the _Marauders_, I think they called themselves. When I first caught sight of him reading a book rather than plot with his other comrades, I concluded that he was definitely different than them.

"Yeah, and you're Lily!" Remus replied, gracious about the recognition. My stomach tingled when I heard him say my name. With contemplative eyes, he looked over every detail of my face. "Wow…you're eyes…they're very—"

"Freakish?" I automatically answered. Petunia's opinions never ceased to affect the way I thought about myself.

"Actually, I was going to say…really pretty." he sighed, looking into them once again as though he couldn't get enough. I was extremely and utterly nervous near this Remus character. I had never met a boy my age who was so honest. And genuine.

He seemed like a decent guy. I could see in the future us becoming closer, as friends…as anything…

"…Hey Remus buddy," The arrogant voice returned, the beholder, a boy with messy hair, stepping down the stairs casually. "How was your landing—"

He caught sight of us—Remus on top of me—and instantly raised an eyebrow. James Potter. When I first met him, his voice had no traces of the arrogance it was recently sporting. When did he start sounding like a jerk? "Crash landing on a ginger?"

Almost immediately, Remus crawled off me after James stalked off to join Tessa's group by the fireplace. I felt great relief as his weight lifted up, and graciously accepted his hand when he offered it. It was warm, and I couldn't tell if it was from the radiating fireplace.

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't normally fall on people." he said with a sheepish grin. It was absolutely adorable.

"That's okay." I replied, wondering why he kept my hand within his. Not that I objected, but why? And with _me_? "Come to the fireplace with me."

We both journeyed over to the group that had assembled: a bunch of eager first years who had nothing better to do that night. Tessa, of course, was standing at the head of the group with a wicked smile on her face.

"Nice of you to show up." She smirked, observing my hand in Remus' with great interest. Slowly, I slid my hand out of Remus's, even though it was such a pleasant feeling.

As silly as it sounded, I felt like him falling on top of me was a work of fate. Something inside of me knew that Remus Lupin would play a dominant role in my life—if not now, then later. By the way he glanced back and forth at me, I could tell he was thinking the same way.

"…ok, Lily Bean, truth or dare?" Tessa asked, breaking me back into my surroundings. A game of Truth or Dare, how original. Her frisky blue eyes tempted me to say the latter.

"Um, dare."

A few people giggled, the rest anticipating what Tessa Tinselson had in store for me. James Potter let out a low chuckle, as if impressed. I didn't know what to feel—scared? Obligated to do a dare from Tessa most likely ensured being scarred for life.

A distant thought in my mind kept bugging me. Would it sound slutty if I wanted her to dare me to kiss Remus? If I had to share my first kiss with any boy, it would be the first boy who actually had the decency to act gentlemanly towards me. Remus.

"I dare you to kiss James."

Oh crap.

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

"…Hey, Lily. Lily!" a voice sounded from in front of me, his mouth sounding full from chewing. How attractive. Honestly, couldn't men swallow before they talked…it's not that hard.

I blinked my eyes, focusing onto the person who had called my name. Frank stared pensively at me from across my seat, mixing his bowl of soup while chewing thoughtfully. For a while, he had always been giving me that pensive look. As if he wanted to tell me something.

Maybe it was just a new kid thing, but if he didn't stop it I'd have to slap him for it.

"There's a letter for you." he replied, gesturing to the miraculous letter that had landed on my plate. Odd, mail never usually came this late at lunch.

I searched across the room for any sign of pranks involved. With the Marauders in existence, anything was possible. Wouldn't they just love that? Me, opening the letter, while some mysterious shit explodes at me. True, it would be quite the amateurish prank, but they'd still find enjoyment in it.

Instead of seeing the group who loved to bask in my humiliation, I saw complete normality. The Great Hall was still…well, _great_. The students were chatting while stuffing food into their faces. The only difference was that the ceiling, a reflection of the sky outside, was showing a pearly grey hue signaling a clear sign for frigid cold weather. Very fitting for my mood today.

Apart from that, the letter remained a mystery. I resisted the urge to sniff it, or do any other equally embarrassing yet necessary tasks to prove its credibility.

"Are you going to open it?" Frank questioned, throwing me speculative glances. I didn't realize how close the letter came to my face, and he probably was wondering if I was making out with it. Oh, well that's just splendid.

"Yeah I'm just making sure it," _wasn't sent from the Marauders? Oh brilliant Lily, don't want him to think you're a paranoid freak or anything_. "um, was in English?" _Oh great, because that's loads better_.

Frank actually started chuckling. Great, people aren't charmed by my charisma, or my personality. No, they are dazzled by my mouth, and the oddly unnecessary things that come out of it. "Maybe you should try opening it."

In response, before I could say anything else that made me seem even more of a nutter, I ripped the envelope apart quite savagely—I loved getting mail—and unfolded the neatly written letter. I looked at the signed name at the bottom, and my jaw, in its most cliché-like form, dropped.

_**Dear Ms. Evans,**_

_** I apologize deeply for not getting into contact with you earlier. There's not much I can write in this letter, so I advise that we meet together in private. Meet Mr. Charles Barley and myself in Hogsmeade at the Troll's Tavern today, around 5:30 P.M. It has come to my attention that today is not even a day to visit Hogsmeade for Hogwarts students, but there is a matter that we would personally like to discuss with you, immediately. **_

_** -Detective Booster Stones**_

_** Head Auror of the Department of Wizardry**_

_**Protection and Investigation**_

The letter fell from my hands even before I had the chance to re-read it. This was no joke. Not even the Marauders could pull this off.

"Lily? Li—Lily?" Frank's voice asked, filled with utter concern. "What's wrong?"

My senses were temporarily dulled, so I ended up feeling for the letter on the table like a blind person. When I retrieved it, I handed it to him, my mind still mentally distant from reality. It was quite silly, how intensely one simple letter could affect me.

Detective Booster Stones. And Charles Barley. Obviously when I paired those two together, I could think of no one else besides Tessa. Was there something new in their investigation? Did they need more information? Had they found out who the father was, or even the killer?

"Wow, Lily." Frank shook his head in disbelief, handing the letter safely back into my hands. "We have to get you to Hogsmeade."

I looked at him in soft surprise. Frank Longbottom truly shocked me in so many ways. First starting as the naïve new kid who nearly feared me, he had escalated as an extremely loyal friend. Not many people would understand this situation I was in, and it continued to amaze me at how calm Frank was about everything.

He never wavered, nor told anyone. He just understood, and I was proud to have him on my side. "But, how? He's right, Hogwarts doesn't got to Hogsmeade today."

"Then we'll find a way." Frank concluded, with a tiny grin of mischief. He lowered his spoon and instead concentrated on finding a way out of Hogwarts. "How opposed to you feel seducing Filch?"

"Extremely! I do have morals, you know!" _even though the entire school thinks I don't_. Trust me, it would be a hopeless attempt, anyhow. The only female interaction that man could stand would be cuddling with Mrs. Norris, his pet/demon cat.

"Ok, well, it was just a suggestion."

"Not a helpful one!"

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Who knows this school like the back of his or her hand? Who gets access into places where students can never get into?"

As he asked these questions, my hopes began to dwindle. There was only one universal answer for them all.

"Who has the authority to make _anything_ bad be overlooked?" Frank asked, biting his lip in frustration, but inevitably blew out a sigh of disappointment. "As if there's even anyone we know like that."

I forced myself to speak, with ambivalence in my tone. "There is."

Frank's head jerked up, wracking his brain to discover who I was talking about. To give him a hint, I turned to face him…_them_. One of them, with his bronze colored eyes, stared right back at me, his gaze smoldering me from many seats away. This exchange of intensity was interrupted after I turned away to face Frank.

I wasn't expecting a look of encouragement from him (calling upon the help of Marauders hardly instills encouragement). But the look on his face completely took me by surprise. He wasn't looking at them with a troubled expression, he was looking at _me_.

Frank didn't really know much of my history with the Marauders, because I thought he already heard second-hand accounts from everyone else. But my previous escapades with that group shouldn't have shocked him. If it did, he wouldn't be sitting with me as a friend right now.

There was something he knew about me, possibly concerning them as well. For a guy who has stuck with the school's biggest outcast and ultimate repulsion, it was shocking to see that the emotions that should have been expressed ages ago are now just forming. What on earth does Frank Longbottom know about me? And why is he keeping quiet?

But that was beside the point. There were issues bigger than me. I needed answers, I needed fulfillment. The only way to obtain both were by going to Hogsmeade, with the help from—

"The Marauders."

**FRANK'S POV**

Oh great, Lily knew. Lily knew that I knew. Lily knew that I knew what no one else knew. Okay, way to confuse myself.

There was no questioning her look. There were times during the day where I couldn't help but just pity how complex her life was, and how little she knew of it. Her look of determination and focus made it apparent that she focused way too much on the lives of others rather than on hers.

From investigating, to detecting, to God knows what else, Lily is always at the head of it. It's a wonder that girl is still functioning on two legs.

But the secret burned within me, and she could tell. She always caught me looking at her, and I could tell that she was having an internal rant about my behavior. She wanted to know. But did I even want her to know?

_Oh, hey Lily. Listen, you know how everyone kind of hates you? Well, you can bloody thank James Potter. You must have hidden one hell of a secret, because he actually drugged you up for it._

Yeah, talk about a potentially disastrous conversation.

It was hard to look at James Potter, now after discovering what he's capable of. I always had a dislike for him, but that dislike has escalated through the roof. What was even harder was Lily, trying to recruit him, _them_, to help her. It was a suicidal mission just waiting to happen.

I couldn't tell Lily. I couldn't tell _anybody_. If I had it my way, I would confront James Potter and give him a piece of my bloody mind. But then everyone would find out, and it would cause even more problems than solve them.

There had to be someone neutral to turn to. Someone who didn't ask questions. Someone in the know, but was also behind the lines. Who could possibly know James Potter, and help me find out what caused him to act so carelessly that night?

It took me a while to realize that I was glaring at him. Did he even feel any remorse for what he did to Lily? Did he feel even the tiniest bit of regret for ruining the life of a girl whose life was already ruined?

"Oi, Pafoot! Let's go set Peeves on McGonagall again!" James cackled to Sirius, running to go hunt the unruly ghost that haunted the hallways. Peter wandered off to aimlessly find them. Remus didn't even seem to notice that anyone had left; he just stayed with a book in hand.

My blood boiled. James Potter, whatever caused you to do such a atrocious thing had better be for a worthy reason. I had to ask someone about James Potter, and see what connection he had with Lily.

"Wow, Longbottom. If looks could kill, you'd by a full-fledged murderer." A pleasant voice entered in. I don't know if she intentionally meant to sound lovely, or if it just came naturally.

Instantly, my temper calmed down. All of my prior anger relaxed, and I knew it wasn't just coincidence. "Alice."

"Hi," she replied, sitting against the stonewall right next to me. She abandoned her school bag on the floor, and let her hands rest on her lap. The hours of a busy school day left her bun into a mess of brown waves, making her look even more uncommonly prettier than usual. "What's with the scowl?"

"Oh, erm, nothing." Wow, did I sound convincing or what?

"Don't give me that." She replied, crossing her legs in front of her. She scooted closer to me until our shoulders touched, giving my body a bolt of warmth. "Tell me."

"It's, um,...it's a long story." That didn't even come close to describing it. I doubt even the 9 Muses could recap a story like such. But I didn't bother with story telling. Instead, a new idea came into mind. How could I be so stupid not to think of Alice when it came to being behind enemy lines. "Alice, what do you know about James Potter?"

"Potter?" she repeated, as if wondering where such a random topic arose from. "I've known him for a pretty long time. Our families were friends way before Hogwarts so we've practically known each other since those diaper ages."

_Perfect_. "If I ask you something, will you promise not to ask questions about it?"

"Frank, you're scaring me just a little bit."

"_Please_?"

I hit her with my puppy brown eyes. Whoever invented such an action should win an award, because her features were softening. It was a long shot, but I felt that with Alice's careful observations, I could finally crack James Potter and discover what exactly was the secret he was hiding. "Okay Frank, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the years where everything was normal. Before Tessa died." I asked softly, saying the name with sadness. "Tell me about a time when James and Lily used to be friends."

**LILY'S POV**

"….Ms. Evans, it would be very ill-advised to do that ever again," Professor Andrews admonished me. I bit back a scoff; as if it was _I_ was the one in need of admonishment. Take a look a Mr. Pedophile himself. "Now, I'll let you off with a little warning, but if you do that agai—"

"I didn't do it! It was Potter!" I emphasized as we walked out of the classroom. School had ended already, but Andrews told me to stay after for the incident that I "caused".

All in all, it was Transfiguration class. Andrews, being the sick prick that he is, called me to the front of the class, and told me to transform him into "whatever I desired". Honestly, the man could bottle smarminess at his own leisure.

Anyway, I didn't know what to do, so someone did something for me. In the blink of an eye, Andrews is suddenly in the form of a corn dog, which was quite funny until I saw who did the act. James Potter, who had his wand up his sleeve.

After pleading to Potter to reverse the spell, he replied with a "Well if the bitch wants her lover back, she'll get it" (was it possible that _he_ bottled even more smarminess?). Andrews was instantly transformed back, everyone in the room pointed at me for the crime, and I got busted. I absolutely loved how eager my classmates were to throw me to the sharks.

"Ms. Evans, no need to blame others," Andrews voiced changed from authoritative to sensual in a matter of seconds. "I always knew there was a _bad_ girl in you."

Ok, now was the cue to run. It was just us two alone in the hallway, the dark deserted hallway with no one else around. Shoot me, I'm pedophile-prey.

"Just, think twice before causing a scene again," His eyes lit with a wicked glint, making him look even more like the Devil than before. "Otherwise, I'd have to punish you—"

"Thomas." A deep voice called from out of nowhere, making me feel instant relief. "What on earth are you doing here with Lily? Classes have ended."

Andrews backed away from me like I was stinking carcass. The devilish glint had left his eyes, replaced with a falsely professional one. "I was just giving her a talk is all, Samuel."

Professor Stilems appeared before us, a curious expression on his face. He was probably wondering what I was doing with the school's ultimate man-whore, alone and unsupervised. Clearly, he was concerned.

And obviously, Andrews's reputation was notorious. Even amongst the faculty.

"Maybe it would be better if you we took this near the Great Hall." Stilems suggested. I snorted. Yeah, the place where there would be people who would see if Andrews laid a single hand on me. You've got to love the public. "I'll escort you there myself."

"No need, Samuel. We were just about to wrap this up." Andrews voice sounded tense, as if he hated being caught in the act red-handed.

"Well, great then," Stilems clapped his hands with amusement. "Because there was a matter I wanted to talk to you about. Since you and Ms. Evans are obviously done, we might as well have a word."

I looked toward Stilems, who replied with a brief head nod that seemed to convey 'I'll-Handle-This'. I couldn't have been more grateful than if gingers were declared rulers of the world.

Andrews faced Stilems with an expressionless face. "Fine."

"Excellent." Stilems trilled with a triumphant smile. "On your way, Ms. Evans."

Together, the two teachers left into the darkness of the deserted hallway. The instant relief rushed within me, making me feel even more gracious towards Professor Stilems than ever before. But I was done internally thanking Stilems.

I had to go hunt. For a Marauder. Wow, that sounded odd.

As I walked, returning back into the comfort of the public eye, I was instantly greeted by an adorable sight. Alice and Frank, both sitting side by side against a stonewall, completely engrossed in conversation. I could already imagine how cute their future brunette babies would be.

Another pleasant image was Remus Lupin, standing alone with no Marauders or worshippers flogging at his side. It was the perfect time to attack. Literally.

"Remus!" I came up to him, formulating my plea in my head. I didn't want to sound completely desperate, but that seemed impossible for the situation I was in.

"Oh, Lily!" he exclaimed, almost dropping his book in the process. He pushed back his sandy hair from his bronze colored eyes, an obvious habit that conveyed he was nervous. About _me_? Dear Merlin, Lily, focus you trollop.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I asked, feeling bad for interrupting his reading.

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all." Remus admitted, a crooked smile on his face. He probably just wasn't used to _me_ approaching _him_. It must have been terrifying seeing a red-headed madwoman charging your way. "Is…everything alright?"

His voice sounded hesitant, as though he didn't know how to talk to me, but didn't want to stop. I almost felt too overwhelmed to respond, but knew that I needed to snap out of it. I was running out of time. "Actually, um…I need your help."

He stared at me, dubiously. "Wait, you're serious? I thought _you_ were the one everyone turned to for help." He joked truthfully, eyes boring into mine intensely. "What do you need? Anything for you."

My heart actually leaped a bit, but I tried not to show how affected I was by his words. I didn't know if he was trying to be intentionally adorable, but it wasn't helping my mental capacity whatsoever. "It's actually a weird favor."

"Try me."

_Okay, since you're being so strangely accommodating_. "I need you to get me into Hogsmeade."

I was expecting a look of complete disbelief. Or even a 'Hell-no-you're-a-crazy-woman' speech—but no. Instead, he thought for a few quick seconds before saying with absolute certainty, "Easy."

Well, that was simpler than I imagined. "Really?"

"Yeah, when do you have to be there?" he asked, placing his books in his bag as if he were preparing to go into battle right at the minute.

I checked my watch. "In about an hour."

"Great, come on, let's go." He took my hand and led me to the opposite direction of the Great Hall. I swear, I heard the whole school collectively gasp at such a display of PDA. Remus Lupin holding hands with Lily Evans…in _public_! The Daily Snitcher would definitely have a full-length article on this new epidemic.

"Wait, where are we going!" I asked, exhilarated. This reminded me of the time, back long ago, when Remus "kidnapped" me on a picnic outside the Black Lake during classes.

"You'll see." He said, a grin spread on his face. I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous we must have looked in that moment. Like two crazy teens, running down a corridor with insane smiles on their faces.

It felt like sunshine was riding with us, until suddenly, a force so intimidating slowed us down to a slight halt. Them—their stares of suspicion were enough to chill the bones, especially the stare of the leader. "Moony?" James Potter called out, his eyes stern as they traveled down to my hand locked with Remus's.

Remus, instead of stopping, sheepishly replied, "I'll see you in the Great Hall, guys."

We then continued on, with the weight of the Marauders' stares pounding on our backs. Our journey finally ended when we reached a completely empty corridor, with no people around whatsoever. It was deadly quiet, and it only increased my curiosity.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a most peculiar object. A random piece of parchment. Um great, you need to take notes, Remus?

Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from mine and grabbed his wand. Pointing it in front of the parchment, he murmured clearly, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_…"

I cocked my head to the side in bafflement. _Okayyyy_. This is wasn't weird at all.

I was about to release a multitude of questions asking if he was going temporarily insane, until I saw it. The parchment was bleeding with ink, taking the form of some kind of…_map_. "What the—"

"Lily, this is a private Marauder secret," Remus glanced up at me. "I usually hold it because it could get easily lost. But no one else knows about it. Just the Marauders, me—and now _you_."

I was confused, and rather touched, that he was willing to share an exclusive trade secret meant for Marauder ears only. In a whispery voice, I vowed, "I won't tell. Promise."

"Good." He grinned at me before studying the map a little. It was the most interesting map I had ever seen. Footsteps moved, labels of students hovered everywhere, and it seemed to have endless folds containing the complete scope of the school. Who knew the Marauders were smart enough to pull _this_ off?

"Now," he said after studying the map. "There are about sevens ways to get into Hogsmeade. But the one that we take is right over…_here_."

He led me to a statue of a witch with one eye and a hump. The whole picture certainly didn't spell 'Hogsmeade' for me. Either this map was completely bonkers, or I was just ridiculously impatient.

"Remus, this doesn—"

"_Dissendium_." Remus voiced, pointing his wand at the statue. I didn't know what to expect. When the hump of the witch opened, I started to gasp. Humps opening…now there was a story to tell the children.

After the spell had worked, the passage seemed viable to go through. I was a little hesitant to try it, theorizing that the witch may want to squish me like the one-eyed bitch she is. Stop it Lily, she's only a statue.

"If you go through there, it'll lead you to the basement of Honeydukes." Remus advised, giving my hand an encouraging squeeze. Ooh, there goes my heartbeat again.

"You're not coming?" I sounded disappointment. But in all honesty, The Adventures of Remus and Lily _did_ seem a bit too farfetched.

"I'm afraid not," His voice reflected even more disappointment. "It'll look too suspicious on both our parts. The guys will already be on my case when I get back."

"Just tell them," _that you don't care what they think so that you can come with me! Hmm, yea, maybe in my dreams._ "that I was just the slutty whore attempting to lure you to the dark side."

He yanked on my hand to pull me closer to him. "Don't say that. It's not true."

_Oh yeah? Tell that to your chums._

"I'll say something. Never anything against you, though," he promised, his voice extremely uncertain at letting me go. Our eyes met, and a surprisingly familiar feeling was starting to zoom throughout my body. "Be safe, okay?"

"I will." I replied, my voice just a soft whisper.

Distractedly, he let one of his hands brush a lock of hair behind my ear, but his intense eyes remained on mine. "If you don't come back, I'm coming to get you."

"Just…don't worry about me." It shocked me so much how he was responding. So protective. Helpful. Caring. So like…a _boyfriend_. "Go back to your buddies, they need you."

He didn't want to leave, and I didn't want him to. It was strange, how in the course of a few weeks we could go from avoiding each other to craving each other's presences. Or maybe I was just a pathetic girl dissecting way too much into his actions. Yeah, probably that, considering my fantastic luck at love.

Finally, I pulled myself away from him and descended into the passageway, leaving Remus to return back to the comfort of the Great Hall. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, coming back to a group of friends who would viciously attack him with questions about his recent scene. Now _that_ sounded terrifying.

I concentrated on navigating through the dark, earthy tunnel. Using the light on my wand made me feel like a scavenger, and I resisted the urge of humming a cool secret agent theme song to my prowling.

It was fairly monotonous, except for the freaking vines that lived to trip me along the way. I was never graceful, hence the stumbling. I finally realized that I reached the cellar when climbed a few stone steps, leading up to a hard surface that was inevitably a trapdoor.

With caution flowing in my veins, I slowly opened the door, checking to see if there were any lingering people around. Oh yes, because a bunch of people just _love_ hanging out in a cold, dusty cellar after hours. Real brilliant, Lily.

The only occupants of the space were mountains of candy that could excite an army of fat children. When I confirmed that there were no humans around, I pounced!…oh, well, er _clawed_ my way out. I was never one for climbing successfully out of holes.

The dim light from above helped me navigate across the room. I used the time to check my watch, noticing that it was only about 5:00 P.M. I still had thirty minutes to spare, and thirty minutes to figure out how to get the hell out of this cellar.

Scents of candy and sugar made me think I was in a distorted Candyland. Urgh, I had to get out. But the manager was still pacing above, for I could hear his steps creaking the floorboards.

"…hey! WAIT!" a voice, I presumed was the manager's. "DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THOSE LOLLIPOPS! Dang ol' kids! That's made out of pure dragon urine! That stuff's expensive now!…"

My nose scrunched. Mental note: never shop at Honeydukes ever again.

Even though I was mildly disgusted, I noticed that the footsteps had stopped. I praised the heavens for such a fortunate incident. The manager probably went to go chase whoever kids stole his precious urine-pops, giving me a chance to escape.

Swiftly, I opened the door of the cellar and slipped through the shop casually. _Yup, don't mind the girl who just randomly appeared out of nowhere._ I kept my head down and tried my best to avoid customers until I exited the shop.

"…wow, these lollipops are amazing!" a witch exclaimed as I passed by her. I could detect a sickly yellow lollipop in her mouth. "So _zesty_!"

_Lady, you're sucking solidified pee._ I resisted my urge to call her out and instead, escaped the shop with no suspicious stares whatsoever. To them, I was just a regular person running wildly through shops. Wait, that's not normal.

The nightly wind hit me, and I was relieved that I brought my jacket with me. Even though it was dark, my red hair continued to stick out like a sore thumb. Thanks Mum and Dad, your genes are quite helpful at times such as this.

The Troll's Tavern was just a few blocks away, and I was in no rush. I still had time to spare, and I didn't want to add even more suspicion to myself by running like a madwoman to an inn. I kept my cool, and continued to trek forth to the Troll's Tavern. A place I hadn't revisited since _that_ night.

I never thought that returning back would affect me so, and I was uncertain to even move forward. To know what is capable of happening in that place is just…_horrifying_. But I couldn't bring my fears into this; I needed answers, and I knew that the detectives could help me with that.

The streetlights helped navigate the way to the inn, reflecting its light on the people bustling through the same walkway. Everyone seemed normal (if you could call extremely majestic cloaks, normal), anticipating to eat dinner, return home, or whatever it was that village folk did.

Immediately, a flash of bronze-gold was illuminated by the streetlight. My blood ran cold. _Oh shit_.

Shocked out of my wits, I ended up tripping on the walkway and falling on my bum rather gracefully. It hurt, but I refused to cause a scene. That was the last thing I needed when trying to remain inconspicuous.

_Bronze-gold_. There was only one person I knew who had an unmistakably interesting hair color like that. _Professor Andrews_. But _here_, in Hogsmeade? While _I_ was here? This man's timing could not possibly be more suckish.

"Dear, are you okay?" A kindly old woman saw that I had not moved an inch from the ground, and offered a hand to me. Aw, old people are cute…but that's beside the point. I kept my voice down to a whisper, trying to be a silent as possible.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you." I replied back with a smile, but remained planted on the ground, observing the curious actions of Andrews. With an undeniable swagger, he walked out of a building with nonchalance, as if he were working a catwalk.

I tried to get a better view of what the building was, but the incoming people kept blocking the sign. Tensely, I rose up from the ground to get a better look of the building, and my entire being completely froze.

For those few seconds, I was completely immobile. Not because the wind was working up a cold storm. And not even because I was wearing a school skirt against the perils of frigid weather.

I froze because Professor Andrews exited out of the place I was supposed to be entering—_The Troll's Tavern_.

What business could he possibly have there? Why on earth did he decide to leave there right as I was about to go in? Was I being paranoid, or were the world's forces totally against me today?

I had to get out of there. No question about it. If there was a sketchy teacher involved, then that blatantly spelled out trouble.

I didn't even realize that my motionless state was causing traffic behind me. A line of disgruntled walkers were grumbling behind me, and it took me a moment to comprehend that I was drawing something to myself that I shouldn't…_attention_.

"Excuse me, miss!"  
"Can you please move?"  
"I have to get home!"

"Ok, ok, I'm moving." I grumbled, moving out of the way. But just as I moved out, I realized that my red hair must have been as blatant as a blimp flashing the words 'COME AND GET ME SUCKERS'. With dread, I looked up ahead of me and saw Andrews…looking _straight_ at me, trying to discern my figure.

_Get out of there, get out of there, get out of there!_ I abandoned all attempts of secrecy and made a run for it, no matter how unwise it was. Predictably as I looked back, I sensed that someone was chasing after me, and that someone was Professor Andrews.

His bronze-gold hair gleamed as he rushed faster. In that moment, Professor Andrews was no longer a substitute professor pedophile that I knew him to be….he was an actual danger. In the walls of Hogwarts, he had limits (some). But outside, there were _none_.

My blood began racing as I assessed how much shit I had gotten into this time.

I sped across the paths, pushing in between crowds of people to reach safety of some sort. Passersby were shocked by my force, but I was more shocked at my speed. Normally, I wasn't a runner, but if it were for my life, I'd run a marathon.

He was still persistent in the chase, and that was what I feared most. All I had to do was wait for his minions to appear and I'd be done for. If he had any. I wouldn't be surprised—someone that evil _must_ have accomplices somewhere.

Out of nowhere, another dark figure appeared to be on the chase. Damn, he _did_ have a minion! This minion seemed even more determined to capture me….probably to sacrifice me to his admirable master.

Every corner I turned, Andrews seemed to be three steps ahead of me. His figure was closing in, near enough that I could detect that smirk on his face. The panic was closing in on me; I didn't even want to imagine what he would do if he caught up to me.

I passed an abandoned alleyway—_Great move Lily! Because 'dark alley' just screams 'safety haven'!_—and was suddenly taken by surprise. Forcefully, I was pulled into the alley by a pair of strong arms, feeling the pain of the grip. Yelping at the roughness, I was instantly slammed against the brick wall. Fear bit hard into me, for I thought the grabber was Andrews—but thankfully no. It was his minion! _Damn Andrews and his resources!_

After choking on the fear that was about to spill from my body, I found the urge to scream. From a peek outside the alley, I could see Andrews on his way…probably to come collect me, the quarry. The hunted. The _trapped_.

I prepared my mouth for a loud scream, hoping that someone would take into account that a helpless girl in a creepy alley was screeching for her life. Yeah, maybe someone would actually come to help me out, sensing the "danger".

A hand slapped across my mouth, preventing my potential scream. The figure was blackened by the shadows of the narrow area, and that made him all the more mysteriously threatening.

"Quiet!" he whispered against my ear, one of his hands against my lips and the other one stabilizing my shoulder to the wall. He was frightfully strong, and that's probably what made him the perfect minion. "You want us _both_ to get caught?"

_Huh?_ A minion would definitely not say that.

Even amidst my highly problematic situation, I couldn't help but feel relaxed under the touch of whoever was holding me against the wall. Warmth flooded from his fingertips, and I could feel his urge to protect me radiating off his figure. He was one of the _good guys_, I knew it.

_Remus_. He said he'd come back for me. I _knew_ he would.

Silently, we both watched as Andrews neared, a determined expression on his face. My heart dropped. I thought that he would just give up the chase when he saw I wasn't running anymore. No, he knew I was in this alley. He was coming to _investigate_ because he was just creepy like that.

I whimpered anxiously against the fingertips on my mouth, and Remus just shushed me.

"I know, I know, he's coming." he replied in a whisper, abandoning his tight grip on mine to catch a better look at Andrews. When Remus saw that the professor just feet away, his stare landed straight back on me. I dismissed the fact that having a man so closely pressed against me was very uncomfortable and instead was grateful for the protection.

I could hear his frustrated curses coming forth and could feel his stance falter a bit. He had an idea, one he probably knew I'd reject. With an unsure voice, he whispered to me, "Whatever I do just…stay quiet."

_What do you think I've been doing this entire time, singing and dancing!_

Dumbly, I nodded. With that sign of approval, he pressed himself against me much tighter, until every inch of me was covered by him, and touched his lips to mine.

"…hey! Who's there?" Andrews called out, finally reaching the alley. Even though the scary, rapist villain had finally reached us, I couldn't help but feel dizzy. Remus was quite the intoxicating kisser, and he made me forget even worst of situations. My hands slipped around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"…hello? Anyone ther—_oh_," Andrews hissed, probably taking us in, the kissing couple. From the public eye, it seemed as though we were just a random pair of people making out in an alleyway. Charming, right? Sheepishly, he said, "Right. Sorry."

As his figure departed from the alley, I could hear him mutter to himself, "I must be seeing things..."

I expected to feel Remus stop right when Andrews left like the gentleman he was, but instead, he didn't. He continued to kiss me, unfurling a new and pleasurable feeling that I hadn't felt in ages. His kiss became stronger, and it took control of me. I sighed contentedly, feeling the waves of hotness roll within me.

Just as my hands reached into his unruly hair, he found the discipline to stop us from going any further. He backed off me, but still kept both of his hands planted beside my head. _Wait, unruly?—_

"_Lumos._" I dug out my wand and let the burst of illumination brighten the darkness.

His face was revealed, unfairly good looking yet troubled without the security of the darkness to shield him. From the hazel of his eyes to the unruliness of his hair, I recognized who he was, and who he _wasn't_. This certainly was not the Remus Lupin I imagined, and I didn't know if I was feeling surges of anger, or pure shock.

"James?"


	25. A Doomed Chemistry

Ch 25: A Doomed Chemistry

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

**ALICE'S POV**

(Potter Mansion; Spring Break of Fourth Year)

"…come on, Alice! It's time to leave!" crowed the voice of my brother, Damien, who was gathering his blazer jacket rather drunkenly. It was just another one of those benefits that the Potters held for the welfare of a dying magical species, and you could always count on Damien on getting drunk off his ass. He toppled over. "_Wow_, I need a drink!"

"Calm down, brother," I scoffed, helping him up and leaning him against the side of the stair banister for support. The Potter mansion, tastefully decorated with pure opulence, was complete with God knows how many rooms, bathrooms, and an extremely large staircase that curved as it descended. Overall, it was Hogwarts's mini-me. "Stay here. I need to go get my coat."

"Well hurry it up, woman!" he slurred, grazing against the banister lazily. "We all know you're very slow."

There were many times where I wanted to slap my brother. Now would be one of those times.

I threw him a stern look. "I'll be right back."

He hollered back something, but I didn't even bother listening. Lord knows how offensive it must've been. There were rare moments where I truly loved my brother (_very_ rare), but there were even more moments where I truly loathed him. He mercilessly teased me. About my appearance, my weight, everything.

I felt foolish to have taken that comment so extremely, but I couldn't help it. As I pushed through the crowds to retrieve my coat on the hanger, I tried not to repeat my brother's words and instead focused on something else. While I reached the row of hooks, all hanging coats of the most expensive designer wear, I couldn't help but overlook the room and the guests contained within.

The coat hangers were located in the lounge room, a large area with a very comfortable couch and a very nice view of the massive backyard. It was probably the quietest room, sprinkled with the party's most tired guests. Among those guests included James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Tessa Tinselson.

Hogwarts power couples…just sitting feet away from me on the couch. Oh well, not _complete_ couples. James and Tessa weren't official, but we all knew that they were the school's steamiest hook up buddies.

The fact that they were all perfect for each other was a constant topic gossiped around the halls of Hogwarts. The other two Marauders, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Alice!" I heard a lazy voice erupt from the power-foursome. "You all right?"

With my bravest face, I turned to face them. The source of the sweet voice came from Lily Evans, who was smiling languidly at me, her head resting on Remus' chest with his arm securely around her.

Lily was always a sweet girl to me. She always bashed my brother whenever she saw him acting like a jerk toward me. Generally, she was one of the popular kids that I genuinely liked.

"Hi, Lily." I said, returning the smile. In the dark room only lighted by candles, a sleepy, cozy atmosphere sinking in. "I was actually just trying to find my coat because I'm leaving."

"Oh really?" she asked, her hair gently being stroked by Remus. "I leave when Remus leaves….which will probably be _never_."

"It's not polite to leave when one of our closest friends is hosting the party," Remus scolded Lily with a smile on his face as he looked at her. "Poor manners, Miss Evans."

"Oh…shut up." Lily countered back, giving him a hard push in the chest. Remus responded by planting a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer to him.

They were so adorable, they topped Bambi any day.

"Would you guys quit acting all Disney on me?" commanded the voice of Tessa, her fingers playing with the hem of James' suit sleeve. His hand was resting on her thigh. "You'll make kids cry everywhere with that sort of PDN."

"PDN?"

"Public Display of Nausea." she answered, starting to rise from the couch. She yawned and then stretched her arms. "I'm going to get something to drink."

Without a doubt, that must have been Tessa Tinselson's everyday motto.

"And I have to go check and see if Sirius is puking his guts out yet." Remus said, rising up as well. He was always the responsible one in his group, looking out for each member. Even though he truthfully just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, he knew it was his duty to lookout for his obviously inebriated friend.

He bent down to Lily's sleepy head and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."

With two of the foursome already gone, I felt the pressure lift. It was a tad bit intimidating being in the same room of Hogwarts' most talked about people. At least now the number was down to only two of them.

Relaxing slightly, I returned back to my coat searching.

The silence of the room made me realize that we were the only three people in the Lounge Room. James probably forgot that I was there, and Lily was probably too tired to even recognize her own mother. My hunting continued, until I heard a whimper.

"…hey, Lily. _C'mere_." murmured the smooth voice of James Potter. "Are you shivering?"

"James, I'm freezing." Lily whispered loud enough for me to hear. I didn't want to turn around, afraid of the sight that I would see, but I did.

And was I shocked.

There on the couch was James Potter, holding Lily in _his_ arms with such warmth and tenderness. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

I couldn't tell if she thought this was Remus, or if she was seriously just _cheating_ on him.

"More cold than the time you made crappy snow angels just in your pajamas?" James asked with a teasing smile, his tone light and reminiscent.

This was…_bizarre_. I mean, I always sensed a strange spark between James Potter and Lily Evans, but I never actually thought they would act upon it. They were _taken_, for Merlin's sake!

"Oh be quiet, those angels rocked and you know it." she sighed, embracing the warmth of James into her own skin. Was she _really_ cold, or just _really_ into James?

For a while, I had noticed the strange chemistry that the two shared. But it was a chemistry that was doomed, for each was involved with the other's best friend. From my observations (and there was plenty of it), James Potter had a massive crush on Lily way before Tessa.

He never looked at Tessa the same way he did to Lily. He never talked to her the same way as he spoke to Lily. And he never acted the same between either one as well.

Truly insane. I was so sure that Lily's heart belonged to Remus because she looked completely attached to him. But this picture of _real_ couple perfection started giving me doubts.

"Lily?" James softly asked, rubbing her back with the tips of his fingers. It was almost too scandalous to watch. "Are you sleepy?"

"No." she replied with, trembling either from the "cold" or from his touch.

It seemed like such a private moment for them that I suddenly felt the urge to grab my coat and leave. I couldn't find my damn coat—they all looked the same! I thought the sooner I got out of there, the sooner these ridiculous thoughts in my head would disappear.

"Lily, do you like me?"

Even though it wasn't addressed to me, that question made my jaw drop. He said it in such a distant voice, I wasn't even sure he was aware he asked it in the first place. But he did, and I heard it all with my own ears.

"You know I like you, James," Lily commented, her voice a soft, lazy tone. Her confession was obviously not what he wanted to hear, because he became noticeably angered.

"You know what I mean, Lily." he said forcefully, a little exasperated at her sleepiness. "Don't play with me."

"Please, let's not talk about this now." she pleaded with a slight yawn. "You know my answer."

I heard James let out an angry sigh, but saw him calm down as he looked down at the girl serenely closing her eyes. For the moment, he was quietly content. "Ok love, get some rest."

She smiled, her eyes closed and ready for dreaming, but not without murmuring, "If it's any comfort to know, you're much warmer than Remus."

In response, I saw James eagerly press his lips to her sheer, red hair and then pull her in closer. They looked so…_together_.

If I was sickened by the thought of Remus and Lily, James and Lily seriously made me want to die.

But I couldn't tell if Lily was being truthful or not. She wasn't fully sane at the moment, that much was evident. But she was sane enough to wrap her arms around another guy who definitely was _not_ her boyfriend.

Was she playing games? Because if there's one thing I know about girls, it's how much they loved to play games. But Lily wasn't one of those girls...unless she actually did care for James.

The candle dim of the room darkened the surroundings, making it seem like the perfect place to have a date. The roaring fireplace. The silent seclusion. The soft smelling candles. I was beginning to think that every room in the Potter mansion was designed for "getting some". But James didn't try anything…he just seemed perfectly content with holding Lily.

I turned around, giving them alone time.

_Alone_ time? Honestly Alice, they're not even a couple. Who was I to feel ashamed for intruding on two _friendly_ people…on a couch together…snuggling…closely….

Oh well, now I'm just sounding foolish.

"He—" Someone entered in. I looked (screw it!) and gasped. Remus. "_llo_?"

I had to get out of there, before they spotted me and labeled me a damn right nosy eavesdropper. Quickly, I grabbed a coat that was thankfully mine and covered myself in the shadows of the room to escape stealthily. It worked. They did not notice my leave. Typical, but this time I was thankful for it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tessa suddenly popped in, full champagne bottle in hand. She surveyed the scene as Remus did, and had a look of soft surprise. "James?"

"Oh, hey guys," James' voice sounded normal. Not even a hint of stuttering. His voice was directed to an uncomfortable looking Remus. "Moony, she thought I was you and literally jumped on me."

"Oh Lily. It's probably best if we leave, she looks positively beat," Remus had an understanding smile forming on his face, walking towards Lily's figure. "You wouldn't mind if we leave early do you?"

Remus, swift and easy, picked Lily up as though she were light as a broomstick. Lily, obviously awoken, adopted a cranky frown and started whimpering. "Erhh—Whe—_Ja_—"

"Shhh, love. We're heading out." Remus soothed, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He turned to James, sighing, "You don't mind, do you mate?"

James, with a smile plastered on his face, replied, "No. Not at all."

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

**FRANK'S POV**

"…and that's not even the half of it." Alice concluded an excerpt from The Wonderful Tales of Lily and James. Her look of utter confusion nearly matched my thoughts. We were huddled together in the Great Hall, eating our dinner in a secluded part of the Gryffindor table.

We were so engrossed in this curious conversation of Lily and James, that we didn't even notice that the subjects of our discussion were no longer in the premises.

"Strange," I muttered, distractedly mixing my green peas into my mashed potatoes. And the fact that Alice's story was only _one_ example of many made my insides churn uneasily. "And he sounded _normal_ when Remus caught them? It just makes no sense."

"He sounded so normal, it was Oscar-worthy," Alice took a sip out of her goblet, dabbing the edge of her mouth with a napkin. "It was as though he wasn't even nervous. It was as though he wasn't even _fazed_ by Remus. It was as though he—"

"Had been in the same situation before?" I answered intently for her. "Getting caught by Remus…being in a very uncompromising position. They always say that practice makes perfect."

"Exactly." She answered, smiling. She had such a pretty smile—it was the first thing I noticed about her.

Ok, stop. I'm not here to ogle at Alice's beauty. I'm here to find out more information. Keep it together, Frank.

"So, um," I found myself staring into her eyes and getting lost like the idiot that I was. Why oh why must my hormones kick in at the most inconvenient moments? "Potter asked her if she liked him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if James was doing that to mess with her head or not," she responded, looking for the main character of our discussion himself. "As a matter of fact, where the hell is he? And Lily?"

**LILY'S POV**

"…James…."

James Potter was touching me…and I was actually allowing it. The world is not right today, I can tell you that.

"At your service." he replied rather wryly, throwing me a condescending grin as he looked towards the opening for any more intruders.

He had kissed me! Bloody _kissed_ me! Sure, I had been snogged by him a load of times quite recently, but he was actually sober this time! Oh bullocks, that _kiss_…

"Hey, James?" I asked rather sweetly, my eyes misty and precious. "Can you do an teensy, little favor for me?..."

No drunkenness, no inebriation, no whiskey involved—_nothing_. By his own will _he_ kissed _me_ when Andrews was still in the premises.

And for some strange and unusual reason, I had kissed him back.

His face turned to me, his head tilting at a curious angle. The hazel in his eyes looked suspicious, and they had reason to be, because my "teensy, little favor" was—

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU SAVAGE BRUTE!" I roared, desiring to slap him if only his hands weren't shackling my hands to the wall. My only weapons were my legs, but I was not successful in the art of groin-kicking. James dodged all of my attempts.

He started laughing darkly, his eyes alight with amusement at my disgruntled figure. What a sadist, did he actually find enjoyment in my misery? Why was I even asking myself this? Of course he did.

"You're welcome," A smirk formed on his lips. Ugh, who would've thought that someone whose lips kissed like a Greek god could smirk so annoyingly? "Don't forget Evans, 'twas I who just saved your ass back there."

I fumed, and blushed. "Yeah, by sexually harassing me!"

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He rolled his eyes, as if it were impossible not to cherish snogging with him. I was starting to remember why I disliked him. _Not_ that I ever forgot.

"I'm not acting." I curtly replied, my lips hardened into a straight line.

His face swooped down to mine, my head growing numb from the proximity and intensity of his eyes, as well as the warmth of his face. I swore, he was about to kiss me. My lips were actually anticipating it, and I was nearly closing my eyes, dizzily.

"Not acting, huh?" he asked, lightly brushing his nose with mine and inching his face away from mine. Damn, where's the kiss—_NO_! Lily! You do _not_ want him to kiss you!

"Y-you…" My mouth couldn't even spit out a worthy comeback. Did James Potter always have this effect on me? "Are such a bastard."

"Nice comeback," he snorted sarcastically. "Where's the real bitch? Evans, I'm starting to think that you're losing your touch."

"And I'm starting to think that you found yours." I shot back, glaring at how tight he had me pressed against the wall. It was my turn to grin, amused. "My, my Potter. Didn't know how badly you wanted me."

His grip on me faltered, giving me enough strength to break free and push my hands against his chest to get off me. With a scoff, I pushed him aside to resume my mission.

Those lingering questions for James—_what the hell are you doing here? Why are you following me? Why are you protecting me? Why do we always randomly snog at the most crucial moments?_—could be saved for later. I still had a date with two Aurors, who were hopefully still waiting for me at the Troll's Tavern.

Without even a word of goodbye, I left James in the alley. Being that close to that boy was bad for my health. Especially for my already racing heart. Ok, stop thinking about James Potter. I just had to get out of there and into the inn as fast as possible. And then possibly forget this entire night ever happened, afterwards.

"Slow down, Evans."

Great. Just what I needed. A jackass tailing me.

"No." I stubbornly replied, accelerating my speed into the entrance of the inn.

Unfortunately for me, James was already beside me, his brisk steps falling into the same pattern as mine. Did all attractive people have to be so fit?

Wait, did I just say that James is _attractive_?

_Shut up hormonal mind_!

"Lily, I'm not going to leave you alone." James whispered rather coarsely into my ear, causing me to bite my cheek.

"Yeah, I get the picture thanks." I viciously said to him, trying my best to inch away from him. "And last names only, Potter. I wouldn't want people to actually think of us as amigos."

"Then what shall they think of us now?" He grabbed my arm and linked it forcefully within his. If someone didn't know any better, we looked like a pleasant couple enjoying a stroll down Hogsmeade. Oh how wrong that image is.

"Nothing. Go terrorize a Slytherin or something." I tried escaping his grasp, but his muscles strained to keep me plastered to him. I hated feeling weak, and I hated admitting that he was brawny.

Damn Quidditch and those muscle-inducing exercises.

"You need me," Oh, he must've really loved saying those words, because I saw that wicked smile spread across his face instantly. We entered into the building, and slowly approached the reception desk. "Just follow my lead."

_Yeah, I'll let you command me like a Nazi right when you're finished man-handling me like a bloody barbarian._

We entered into the building, with instant warmth chasing away the biting cold of the outside. The place was rather empty, seeing as it was not holiday yet. All I wanted to do was demand to see Stones and Barley, and then possibly hurt Potter immensely.

"Oh, James Potter," The dark man at the desk greeted, his freakishly orange eyes illuminated by the dim candlelight. "How's it going? Haven't seen you here…in a while."

"Giles," James smiled in acknowledgment, nudging me to keep cool. "I'm just here to escort this young lady to this fine establishment."

Wow, Potter actually sounded mature. The events of today were all purely Kodak-moment material.

"Really?" Giles' orange eyes brightened up and looked at me. I didn't really like how suggestive his glance was, and James gripped me tighter to his side. "Shall I get you two a room?"

Oh. Dear. Gods.

"That won't be necessary, Vile—I mean, _Giles_." I smiled angelically at the man. James warning-kicked my foot, whereas Giles just scowled at me.

"Oh, sweetie, no need to get feisty now," James added pleasantly, giving my shoulder a squeeze. Something told me he was enjoying this more than he should. "We're really just here to have a talk in—"

"The Dining Room!" I interrupted, playing the 'Happy-Newlyweds' shit card. If this is how James wanted to play it, then hell, I'll play. I brought my hand to his chest, and turned to Giles. "Oh, we always finish each other's sentences, me and Jamesie-poo! Adorable, right?"

Giles raised an unamused eyebrow. "Just the cutest."

"Ahahaha," James laughed, taking my hand in his, hugging me in the process. "Oh, this little sugar bun just can't get enough of me."

"You got that right," I trilled, adding a giggle for the effect. Giles was starting to stare at us speculatively, and I threw him a smile. "Oh, if we elope, you're sure to be the first to—"

"Come on, babe, let's go." He started to steer me away from the desk, before I made Giles my maid of honor. James draped an arm over my shoulder—which I thought was unnecessary, but oh well—and called back to Giles. "Hey, say hi to Betty, Martha, and Kenny for me."

"I'll tell everyone you dropped by." Giles returned back.

"Thanks Giles." James said, guiding me towards the Dining Room. A man who was trimming the plants with large, magical scissors waved at James, who in return waved back. "Hey Carl!"

"Wow, didn't know you had so many connections in this place." I muttered, feeling oddly secure under his arm.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Evans," James replied coolly, as we passed through the double doors that led through into the Dining Room.

On the inside, I trembled. That chilling déjà vu moment was happening again. It always hurt returning here, to a place where so many terrible things could be capable of happening. It never got easier returning to this place.

James pulled me in closer; I must've been shivering. He looked down at me, his eyes entirely serious at that moment.

"Ok, obviously there is something going on that you don't want me to know about," he retorted, noting my secretiveness. "So I'm just going to leave you alone for a bit."

"Really?" Wow, so un-Potterish. Usually, it would take me a couple of nasty hexes to get him to leave me alone.

"Really." he repeated, looking straight into my eyes. My spine stiffened. "I'm just going to be outside the room. I'll be waiting for you."

Did Potter actually say something semi-chivalrous? Shocking. Instead of bluntly blurting out _why_, the only thing I could muster up to say was, "Ok."

He nodded his head and slowly released me. His head dipped a little, and I was so sure that he was going to kiss me, but then quickly dived away. His eyes never left me as he backed out of the room to leave me to my business.

I let out a sigh, breathing to keep me from fainting of dizziness. Today was just way too much to handle.

God, I need to get myself a new hobby. And more favorably, a right state of mind.

I had already received an intimate encounter with one Marauder, whose affections I was already sure of. Remus still loved me, that much I knew deep down.

But _this_ Marauder, James, I-I just—I didn't know.

I wanted to flog myself. Why the hell was I stressing about my trivial love life when the answers to my best friend's murder were just sitting a couple feet away from me? I had to get my priorities straightened.

With a brave face, I walked on to the table nearest to the fireplace, dimmed by the dark corner, and occupied by two very familiar people. Oh how very déjà vu this moment was.

"Hello detectives." I greeted, capturing their attention. "You've been expecting me?"

Barley, with his dark skin illuminated by the roaring fireplace, smiled genially at me. "Miss Evans, happy to see you again." He slapped down his menu against the table, revealing his entire face.

"Likewise, Mr. Barley."

"You are late." Booster Stones commented, taking a sip out of his glass. Right, I never failed to forget how 'Stick-shoved-up-his-ass' this man was.

"Oh you know, illegally escaping Hogwarts to meet up with two Aurors in the evening is really a time killer, but just oodles of fun." I replied conversationally, but the sarcasm surfaced. "I got here, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, have a seat." Stones continued, as if in disbelief at how stealthy I was.

Honestly, you try being chased after a pedophiliac professor while being cornered by a person you are supposed to hate, and then making it to a meeting, only a half an hour late.

I sat down and folded my hands on the table. There were so many questions I had for them, so many answers that I needed. So many things I needed to say to them. So why the hell did I reply with a simple, "Soooo…"

Wow, I really am a teenager. One-word conversation starters all the way.

"Right. We've called you here today, Lily for a little update." Mr. Barley added, his voice deep with professionalism. "You came here alone, right?"

"Yes." Well, with the exception with James Potter.

"Who was the young man trailing after you?" Stones asked, probably referring to James. Why did his tone sound so dubious at the fact that I knew guys? I could get guys! I'm a fucking man-eater!

"Oh, he was just…" I bit my lip. "…a friend."

Well, that just sounded funny, didn't it?

"James Potter, right?" Stones continued grilling me, like he was onto something. "You haven't told him anything about the case, right?"

"Right, like I'd tell Tessa's ex-boyfriend anything about the investigation." I scoffed. For Christ's sake, I hated the boy. I did! _Do_!

"_That_ was Ms. Tinselson's ex-boyfriend?" The detective curiously scrunched his eyebrows. After exchanging a look with Barley, he then jotted something down on a notepad.

"Hey, what are you writing?" I demanded in brief anger. "James Potter isn't a part of any of this!"

"Oh, but Ms. Evans," Detective Stones looked up at me, his voice becoming parental and outrageously foreboding. "At this point, _everyone_ a part of Miss Tinselson's life is a suspect."

I didn't like how he said that. Almost as if the murderer was one of my close friends or family. Sure, many of our friends were asses and jerks, but hardly murderers!

"Oh, are you going to make _me_ a suspect as well?" I crossly demanded. My temper was starting to flare up again.

"You have an alibi." Barley remarked, trying to level down the hostility. He was probably referring to the night of the Holly Ball, when he saw me dancing.

"James has an alibi too!" I argued. "I was dancing with him!"

Booster Stones threw me an odd, challenging look, but then just ultimately gave up. Almost like he felt as though he were too good to be handling teenage drama. Yeah, that's right. You don't mess with Lily Evans…beyotch.

"Okay, Ms. Evans," Stones sighed in surrender as he fixated his stare on the candle glowing at the center of the table. "We believe you." Somehow, his voice conveyed something entirely different.

"Thanks." I was adequately relieved. But at what exactly? At clearing James's name? Lily, stop! The madness of this night should've been over long ago!

"Ok, let's just get back to business." Barley tried to regroup everyone back on topic before I broke out my claws.

"Yes, right," Detective Stones nodded firmly, straightening up in his chair a bit. When he then looked at me, I knew I was seen as important. As though I were just as vital to this case as he and Mr. Barley were. "The last time we met was quite a while. And you never quite told us the whole story."

"We were wondering if you could tell us everything you know," Barley added in. "And then we'll tell you everything _we_ know."

"Okay," _Where the hell to begin_? "Well…"

I told them probably all of the shocking discoveries that I had encountered thus far this year. Interviews with Stilems. The Underground fiasco. The pregnancy. The return of Andrews. The Snoopio charm.

"_Pregnant_?" Barley exclaimed.

"You _bugged_ a professor's room?" Stones asked rather taken aback. I shrugged demurely. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or impressed that I had the cajones to pull that off.

"Are you aware that it's illegal?" Barley asked, even though an encouraging smile was curling his lips.

"I'm aware that it's helpful, that's for sure." I said smartly, and the two detectives nodded in agreement.

"And Andrews, eh?" Stones asked with a flicker of confusion in his eyes, lips pursed in a complete straight line. "Can you describe his character?"

"Um, gross."

Barley smirked encouragingly. "A little more descriptive."

"He's really slimy." I frowned, recounting all those uncomfortable moments with him in the past, present, and most probably future. "Inappropriate. Odd. The last person I'd ever trust in this earth." This felt like a game show to me. "Any other colorful adjectives you'd like me to add to the rainbow?"

"No, that's good enough." Barley said, throwing the briefest of nods in Stones's direction. I hated the feeling of being excluded in a party of three; but in the future, once I learned to decipher detective-sign language, they're in for a rude awakening.

"Anything at Hogwarts out of the ordinary?" Stones asked me in all curiosity.

_You have no idea_. "No, _I've_ answered enough. If you think you can jip me, you can forget it. Now I want to know what _you_ two know."

I know, I was acting a bit out of line putting down two grown men, and Aurors at that. But how else was I supposed to stop them from treating me like a doormat? I was going to get my answers, goddamn it. I did not get chased and brutally made out with all for nothing!

Inevitably, Barley let out a sigh of submission, a blatant sign that my intimidation skills were well in shape. He faced me, his dark eyes tired looking, yet alert at the same time. "We have news."

"Yes, I know," _Duh_. "And?"

"There's someone else, besides you, who we correspond with," Stones finished, retrieving some papers from his brief case. "A sort of 'agent' at Hogwarts."

"Agent?" I took a look at the parchments laid across the table. All of them were descriptively written, all stamped by the Hogwarts brand. "…From, Your Faithful Correspondent. From, Your Faithful Correspondent. From—_wait_, there's no name signed."

"Yeah, that's the kicker," Barley bit his lip in frustration. "The person won't reveal him or herself."

I blew out a rather angry huff. Of course, why did I even think something would come to me that easily? Now that I know there's an ally at school, I don't even know who it is. Thank you Merlin! Appreciate it!

My eyes flickered throughout the letters, and I caught some phrases that seemed oddly familiar:

…_a friend tells that she feels sadness for the death of Ms. Tinselson…_

…_her closest friends have been pretty melancholy whenever telling their views…_

…_a teacher in Hogwarts cannot be trusted…_

…_a story with a suspiciously unfinished ending…_

…_Remus Lupin…_

Suddenly, the letter was snatched out of my hand before I could finish reading. "Hey! I wasn't finished! What is this person saying about Remus?"

"Nothing!" Barley tried to convince me, very unsuccessfully I might add. "Only that he was under suspicion. Everyone at this point is."

"_Aaaank_! Wrong answer!" I buzzed testily like the game contestant from hell. "You're hiding something. No one could've possibly have known that Remus forgot the rest of that night besides _me_ and—"

I paused abruptly. Of course. How could I _not_ think of him first? Am I really that thick-headed?

"Ms.…Evans?" Stones asked unsurely. Obviously this silence from me was a shocker to both of them.

"I know who your correspondent is." I replied, resurfacing back to the real world. "I know who your Hogwarts agent is."

"Seriously?" Barley's eyes widened with interest.

"Who is it?" Stones muttered, as if anticipating a stupid answer.

"Professor Samuel Stilems." I answered with complete sureness. How could it not be him? He was the one who talked to the students, the only one (besides me, of course) who knows Remus's account. It all made absolute sense in my mind.

"And as for that 'teacher in Hogwarts who cannot be trusted'," I quoted from the correspondent's letters. "I'm banking on Andrews. He's sketchy as hell."

"Ms. Evans." Stones growled.

"Heck."

"Those are some pretty risky assumptions, Lily." Barley leaned back in his chair, soft speculation in his eyes. Nevertheless, he seemed to be considering it.

"Yes, _risky_ indeed." Stones drawled nonchalantly, but noted it down despite his "disinterest". Oh I would give my two arms just to take one good peek at that notepad he was always doodling in. Think of the possibilities. Could he have a diary in there?

_Dear Diary, I just caught a murderer. Yay me_. Highly unlikely, Lily.

"But be that as it may, Ms. Evans," Closing his notepad slowly, Stone turned his interrogative stare upon me. "_No one_ can actually be trusted at Hogwarts. How sure are you that it is, indeed, Stilems?"

"Very sure." I said. "I can observe him if you want."

"Spy on a spy?" Barley noted with a comical grin.

"I've done stranger things," I retorted with a slight snort. "So, when I get Stilems to admit he's the—"

"_If_ you get him—"

"_When_ I get him," I corrected him with an impish smile on my face. Stones scowled in response. "What am I supposed to do then? Raise a bat signal for you two to burst into action?" I suggested.

"Not exactly." he replied flatly, obviously not as amused by my humor as I thought he would be. "We'll keep in touch with you. Wherever you are, we'll find you."

"Are you going to hunt me down, while you're at it?" I stifled a laugh.

Stones, like a statue, remained bored by my attempts. For such a short, portly man, he was kind of a bastard. "Have a safe night, Ms. Evans."

Although it was reassuring, it definitely added even more of an awkward element to the conversation. The way everyone's eyes were fidgeting, I could tell that this meeting was over. I knew it was way past my curfew, and that James was probably bored out of his mind just waiting for the meeting to conclude. Almost instantaneously, we all rose from our seats, nodding our farewells and most likely pretending that this get-together never happened.

Wow, I hated awkward goodbyes. It was like being asked by a five year old where babies came from. You honestly would not know where to begin. And you'd probably sound idiotic trying.

"Oh, and before I forget," Barley grabbed my attention before I got up to leave the table. Bless his soul for saying something before I did. "If anything suspicious happens, or someone just acts out of the ordinary—take note of it. Hogwarts isn't what it used to be, Ms. Evans. Be aware."

We all departed on that ominous note. My eyebrows were still crinkling as I walked toward the exit. So basically, my chores for the time being was spying, investigating, observing, and hunting for suspects—all while in the process being safe and accessible to the demanding Aurors in front of me. What a great year this certainly has turned out to be.

The only way to make my life easier would be to get Stilems on my side. I just had to. With the Hogwarts agent as an ally, we could work together and finally solve the case. He probably compiled evidence that I haven't even discovered yet—an advantage that I needed immediately.

But how? I couldn't just well and go up to Stilems and crazily demand answers. Now _that_ would be psychotic.

But then again, how what could I do? I seriously doubted that Stilems would have any tangible evidence of being the correspondent. Sure he could have the letters, but any sensible person would destroy them. So unless he owned a t-shirt labeled 'Team Hogwarts Agent' that I could conveniently find, then I was screwed.

While I was enjoying this private little pity party in my head, the party increased when I saw James Potter push himself off the wall he had been leaning on to follow me at my side. Wordlessly, he slung his arm around my shoulders as we departed from the Troll's Tavern, leaving mind reeling in a debate of whether this felt right, or not.

Ugh, I _so_ did not need this on top of everything! My mind was utterly exhausted from the Auror grilling session I had endured, and my heart wasn't in the mood or condition to be beating so rapidly whenever James looked at me. To be frank, I did not need nor want this at all. Whoever was up there in those clouds controlling my Fate—you _suck_!

Despite being partially satisfied with the answers I had received from the Aurors, there was still those lingering questions I had just chilling in the back of my mind. For whatever reason, James was here with me, and basically just saved my ass as much as it pained me to admit it.

But _why_ was he here? How did he _know_ I was here?

After all we had gone through tonight, were we still considered _enemies_?

Frankly, I had no freaking idea. I was done talking and thinking for that matter. On our way back to Hogwarts, James was going to be doing all the talking. And if he needed a little pushing, then fine. I can be _very_ persuasive when I wanted to be.

And if I didn't get my answers, then it was going to be quite the mighty rough ride home.


	26. Temporary Insanity

Ch 26: Temporary Insanity

**FRANK'S POV**

"Frankie Longbottom!" a voice trilled in the air, breaking the impending silence of a sleepy school morning. Of course, that little shout caught the attentions of anyone within earshot, and I couldn't have been more mortified when I noticed everyone glancing right at me.

And seriously_. Frankie_? Why did it seem like I had more nicknames than normally possible?

"Hahaha, call me that again and you're a dead woman Mave Cauldwell." I greeted back with a sharp smile. She smirked ruefully at me, skipping over as gracefully as a fairy princess before settling in the seat right next to me. I would've been happy for the breakfast company, if only she didn't penetrate me with a piercing, sapphire state.

As if she wanted to talk to me about something.

Something she was hiding.

Oh boy, here it comes…

"Soooooooo…" Mave began with, as though that could suffice as a conversation starter. In attempts to be casual, Mave began smearing jam on a piece of toast. I would've believed her too, if only she realized that she was using a fork instead of a knife to spread the dark jelly.

"Soooooo…" I repeated back, almost tauntingly, just waiting for that proverbial bomb to drop. Honestly, I had no problem waiting and such. If Mave wanted to tell me something, she could just go ahead and do it. I was just going to sit back and watch my oatmeal cool.

"Well, um," Mave pressed her lips together, which then formed into that unavoidable grin. "Alice has been quite chipper all of a sudden." She arched an eyebrow accusingly. "Any reason as to why?"

I widened my eyes in a most amused fashion, not at all fazed by her charges. "None that comes to mind."

I wasn't surprised that Mave would start attacking first. In fact, I was anticipating this ambush long before. It wasn't a secret that Alice and I were just talking. And obviously, _just talking_ was translated as full-on affair in Mave's ears.

"Oh, well..." Mave looked deflated at my indifference, obviously stumped. She wanted to know. She was _eager_ to know. I could almost imagine the outrageous slumber party the girls had just talking about my intentions towards Alice, and I just had to laugh.

But for some reason, she wasn't prying. Instead, Mave's mind seemed fixated elsewhere.

"So...um, have you talked to her brother lately?" she asked, tackling a new piece of bread with the fork, refusing to meet my eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was having a conversation with her breakfast.

"_Damien_?" I said out loud, thinking how randomly his name just came into the chat. Something wasn't right. The Mave I knew wouldn't waste her time talking about Alice's douchey brother, or at least wouldn't pull me over to privately converse about him. And yet, she _was_.

"Yea." Mave responded rather quietly. Not even a hint of disgust.

The words 'oh shit' were currently blaring through my head at the moment.

Weren't she and the girls still gathering their pitchforks and chanting 'The-Boys-Must-Die'? Clearly Mave was at the moment acting on an entirely different mode for her own personal reasons, and I just had to diffuse the tension.

"Why? Does your heart _melt_ for him?" I dramatically banged a fist to my heart like a lover in agony.

"Ugh, Merlin no!" Mave smacked me across the arm, her eyes brightening up like they always did. She even laughed, which made me feel infinitely stupid for even assuming she was falling for...or at least felt something for Damien. "He's been creeping me out actually. Always saying how he'll 'have me' one day."

"Well, that's Damien, all right." I snorted while reaching for my bag. "Verbal creeper all the way."

This talk of Damien finally jogged my memory, a reminder. Just last night, he had given me a small box to give to Mave, which seemed rather odd since I never suspected him of granting love tokens. And whatever he considered 'love tokens', I could only imagine. For such reason, I didn't peek inside the box, afraid of what secrets were in there.

Knowing Damien, it was probably a neon colored condom that said '_Do me I'm yours_!' on the wrapper. Judging by how "sentimental" he the guy was, it was probably as far as romantics would go for Damien.

"Wait hold up, all this talk actually reminds me," My fingers finally gripped the small box that was hidden at the bottom of my bag. Slowly, I lifted it out in front of Mave. "He gave me this to give to you."

Most girls would be gushing their pants off to be receiving gifts. Mave, however, looked as though she thought the tiny box would shoot her in the eyeballs.

"Let me guess..." I curiously tapped a finger to my lip like a taunt. "_Promise ring_!"

"Stop it! This is so not funny!" Mave whined with an indecisive frown. I finally surrendered my cruelty and simply just I tossed the box at her. She caught the box with hesitant fingers, and instantly slammed it into her book bag like she was burying a time capsule.

"Wait, I don't even get to see what the love token is?" I complained, totally egging her on with waggling eyebrows.

"Ok, let's _not_ make this morning just about me and my hapless love life," she suggested while slamming her fork down on her plate. "What I really want to know is what the hell is going on between you and Alice?"

Wow, she was so going to get me back for taunting her about Damien, wasn't she? "Um, we are friends?"

"Oh really?" Her look bore complete disbelief. "You two talked the entire evening last night. Whatever you guys were talking about must've gotten her real happy."

I seriously doubted that the topic of James Potter and Lily Evans was really the hottest subject on Alice's mind, but Mave's accusations were justifying it. Or maybe—call me crazy—she just simply enjoyed my company almost as much as I did hers.

Yeah, let's not be getting too confident, Frankie.

"Besides, I think you two would make a great couple." Mave sighed, almost dreaming of the endless, romantic possibilities as though they were her own. "You have my blessing."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I exhaled a brief breath, restraining the happiness I felt of discovering that I wasn't crazy. Someone did notice the chemistry between Alice and I. It wasn't a hallucination! Better not jinx myself. "But…we're _just_ friends."

Mave smirked, twirling her copper hair with one finger. "Sureee."

With that, she patted me on the head like a little puppy, grabbed an apple from the fruit dish, hopped out of her seat, and then departed from the table to exit the Great Hall. Her saunter down the aisle was so imposing that I noticed a few stares following her throughout her journey out.

I was about to return to my oatmeal when Mave left, but that was until I noticed her unmistakably fishing into her bag before producing a tiny box. The gift she received from Damien. She skipped off then, probably thinking that no one saw, but oh, I _saw_.

It seemed to me that Mave wasn't as on board for the revenge plot as enthusiastically as the other girls were, considering the fact that she was accepting Damien's booty call presents. But it wasn't my business, and just trying to pry into that would be a whole new mystery that I just didn't have the time or responsibility for. There was a bigger issue at hand.

"Good morning Lily." I heard from a distance. Mave, while passing Lily, kindly greeted the headstrong red head who had just entered the room. It must've been such a shocker for Lily, for her only returning words were, "Oh, um, 'lo Mave."

And just like that, one of the "bigger issue at hand" had just entered the arena.

Lily walked briskly to the table with that ridiculously determined look about her, signifying that she was just dying to tell me what happened last night. She had not returned for dinner, and I assumed that she stayed out after hours. Typical Lily. But still concerning, nevertheless.

Even more concerning considering that no one else gave a rat's ass about her absence. It felt so comforting to be in the hands of such an attentive and caring environment. Of course the only other person on the worry boat with me last night was Remus Lupin, who kept looking over at my section as though Lily would just appear out of thin air right on top of me.

And of course to add to that even more complicated triangle, if James Potter had attended dinner last night, he would probably be looking over at my side just as much as Remus had. But peculiarly, James in the Great Hall at dinner. And since Lily was just as absent as he was, I had my strange suspicions that they were somehow together.

The thought of that potential adventure worried me. The drugger and the druggie? How epic.

However, the things that Alice had told me yesterday were actually…surprisingly _not_ shocking. James's constant but secret pursuit for Lily, who was already oh so conveniently swept by Remus. It was a soap opera within itself.

After hearing proof of James and Lily's chemistry, seeing it made it all the more obvious. I mean, the way he looked at her sometimes...just struck me as odd. One minute desirous, the next absolute loathing.

And that was the true confusion. How could chemistry so obvious to the eyes of everyone result in such hatred between the two? Was it possible for animosity to spring when they looked so right together?

So many questions, but the most important of all remained: why did he drug her in the first place?

"FRANK! _Listen_! No time for eating!"

When would she be ready to hear the truth? Because I had no idea how much longer I could hold it in.

"Good morning," I greeted her pleasantly, trying to push my thoughts aside. She sat down with the relief of someone who had just walked eighteen miles. From noticing the slight bags under her eyes, I could tell Lily had a late night. Most likely, not a good one. "Where on earth were you, last night?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," she replied in a snappy tone while viciously ripping open an orange with her bare hands. It was almost frightening to witness, especially with the steely glare in her eyes. "Illegal visits to Hogsmeade. Being cornered by Jack Ass Potter, himself. Dinner date with two Aurors. Nothing too grandiose, I suppose."

"Wait, you just listed way too many things at once," I stopped her, trying to make sense of it all. "Explain, please."

Lily had a knack for condensing her usually complicated stories to a good ten-minute rant. For the next minutes, she retold her lovely tale of yesterday, and my jaw just continued dropping as if someone had attached an anchor to it. Would there ever be something coming out of Lily's mouth that would not be able to shock me to tears?

"_Andrews_?" My voice was surprised beyond belief, and angry at the same time. Somehow I just knew Lily was in danger last night—and now I knew why. I snarled in response, "What the hell was he doing there?"

For the first time, Lily's mocking, contemptuous stare transformed into one of shadowed uncertainty. Such a rarity it was to see Lily stumped, because she always had some resourceful ways of formulating an answer in her crazy, little head. But then again, trying to formulate the answer as to why Andrews was chasing her down dark alleyways would most likely be troubling.

"I don't know." Lily muttered, shaking her head to herself. Concern and alarm was seeping into my skin, flashing all over me. She was afraid for herself and her circumstances, and frankly I think any reasonable person would be to.

Of all the emotions I've seen Lily vastly display on her face, fear was the hardest one for me to swallow. From the moment I met her, I always thought she was friends with fear, because she just loved unleashing it on her classmates. But even her look of fear was still a downplayed one. If I were in her position, I'd possibly be hiding under a rock right now.

But I knew underneath that controlled face she let on more than she was appearing. A sudden need to protect her struck fiercely inside of me. Not that I wasn't usually protective of her, but now I just wanted to work on getting her a body guard, or a rape whistle at least.

"I just can't…believe it." I pressed my lips together thoughtfully. I felt a subject change coming up. And I wanted to make it a more positive one. "And there's an agent actually in Hogwarts. I'm not surprised it's Stilems though. It fits, really."

"Yeah, and being the counselor was the perfect cover for him," Lily added pensively, munching on her toast thoughtfully. "I'd like to confront him about it, but I just don't know how."

"Um, Lily, that probably wouldn't be the wisest decision." I said, already calculating the disastrous conversation in my head. '_Hey Professor Stilems, I just found out that you're the secret agent/ correspondent of Hogwarts to the Aurors, and I was wondering if we could chat it over some tea and crumpets._'

"You're right. Verbal confrontation is a no-no." Lily agreed, toying with the edges of her forks as a means of distracting herself. "He'd probably deny it anyway."

"I'm so glad you feel the same way." I grinned. "Even though you're crazy, you actually do think rationally."

She threw the closest thing to her at me—the last of her toast. Thank Merlin it wasn't her fork.

Throughout the course of breakfast, Lily continued retelling her fascinating night out at Hogsmeade, each event more outrageous than the last. Her life was so twisted and unexpected that it seemed more like an imagined sitcom of an unpredictable lifestyle than a teenage girl's actual life.

At last, we broached the topic I knew was going to make me frown.

"So, James Potter?" I raised a dubious brow, trying to hide my suspiciously excessive contempt. After all I had discovered about him, just thinking of them together last night made my head spin and my stomach quench. Luckily for me, my displeased frown didn't throw her off. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the support.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot the little bastard." she growled. I almost thought I could see steam pouring out of her ears.

"Not that I actually expected you two to become BFF, but didn't he save you?" I asked in a reasonable tone, which only led to me grimacing at myself. _Was I actually trying to defend him_? "Beside the fact that he basically sexually assaulted you in an alley, isn't that the chivalry that all damsels dream about?"

"Not in this century!" Lily scoffed, huffing out an angry breath. Her smooth cheeks reddened, either from anger or embarrassment. "He saving me may have been a very fortunate plus, but the ride back to Hogwarts certainly wasn't!"

I raised my eyebrow, and let my hands rest on the table. "Well, this sounds like an interesting story."

She shot me a darkened look, but relented nonetheless. "You could call it that…"

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Last night; Exiting Hogsmeade)

**LILY'S POV**

Exiting out of the inn was nerve-wracking, and I couldn't help but wonder if I helped the case in any way at all. The evidence I gave must've been helpful, as well as the tip about Andrews and the confirmation of Stilems as the agent.

But still, leaving the Troll's Tavern into the cloud of night left me empty. There wasn't that spark of fulfillment, or anything close to achievement. I felt farther away from the answers than ever before. Perhaps I was just feeling this way because of the menacing atmosphere of the inn. As silly as it seemed, I thought I even felt Tessa's presence there, in the place where she died.

Maybe I should just carry a ghost hunter on my back the next time I visit paranormal places.

"You okay?"

Oh dear God, and how could I forget the impromptu accomplice who decided to accompany on this journey? His figure towered near mine, like anticipating a bullet if one ever came into play. The peculiar actions of James Potter never ceased to confuse me.

"Um, I'm fine." The answer left my mouth with a cool, smoky whiff of air. We were walking side-by-side down the walkways of Hogsmeade, and although people passed us with no interest at all, I couldn't help but feel scrutinized by the world. I mean really, Potter and I ambling down Hogsmeade together?

What the hell did this make us? Surely enemies did not go through such lengths just to see the safety of another. Unless it was surprisingly alternate dimension day, which (according to my calendar) it was _not_!

"So," James dragged out, blowing out cool air like taking a drag from a cigarette. His glance seemed to reach mine an incessant amount of times, yet he never stumbled from his gait. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Eh," _Sure, I'll tell you all of the juicy details, right after you explain why you're going all 'Bodyguard' on me_. "Not right now."

He took that as my downplayed version of a 'Hell-no!' and continued to walk beside me in brooding silence. I couldn't tell if I preferred his usually obnoxious chatter to this dark, unfitting silence. It was almost like interacting with a completely different person.

This time, I was the one to glance up at him. Did he regret coming here with me? What was the purpose of him even coming?

Granted, I probably wouldn't have made it in one piece to the Troll's Tavern without his…_help_. If one could even call it that. But nevertheless, I guess he did deserve some civility. However, civility on my part took way too much effort than necessary.

"So, I see you have a lot of friends at the Troll's Tavern." I lamely added, wanting to mentally smack myself profusely. Why on earth did I have to sound so freaking awkward? I hadn't had a proper heart-to-heart with this boy in ages, and was epically failing to do so in these next couple attempts.

"Oh, yeah." he replied with a terse nod, a breath of cold air emitted as he sighed. "Those people are like family to me. They'd do anything for me."

"Well, that's convenient." Yeah, it'd be convenient to have an army of inn-crew to bend on your every whim and need.

He noted the strain in my voice actually let out a light chuckle. Not even a mocking one—a real, genuine, honest-to-God chuckle without a hint of derision. Weird.

I suddenly found myself wanting too many odd things at once. Maybe it was the cold reaching my brain, but for some strange reason, I actually wished that James and I could go back to the way things were. Before everything, we were such great friends who could talk without a hint of awkwardness. I could even say that he was one of my closest friends once upon a time.

Then my lips quirked into a frown. Now James and I were just estranged peers, avoiding each other as though the other had acquired rampant head lice.

Funny how one simple (well, not really) night can change everything.

Suddenly, I felt my knees tremble and slipped on the patch of icy ground we just crossed over. Great, as if I needed anything else to justify how strange I was. Just call me graceful.

I expected the cold ground to painfully hit my ass, but instead felt like I was floating. Or was that just because I was growing warm all over? James Potter was standing, supporting both of my arms with his hands, making the bitter cold all around disappear. Immediately, I felt dizzy…again.

He pulled me up to continue our return to Hogwarts, muttering something softly under his breath. James probably thought that skin contact for the night was over, but knowing my clumsy-ass self, I just had to screw everything up.

The force with which he pulled me up suddenly sent me colliding into his chest, my hands landing on his toned abs.

Oh Lord, did I seriously just say "toned abs"? Well, I certainly was extra-insane tonight. As well as terribly clichéd.

His firm, warm body so close to mine brought back images of the alley flashing through my head, and I couldn't have felt more breathless and giddy. Dumbly, I let my eyes lift up to meet his, only to see quite a smoldering stare piercing into me.

I was feeling hot all of a sudden. Never in my life was I ever looked like that so openly. And that shade of hazel in his eyes—_God_, they blazed. It was as though they were screaming 'I am the master of seduction!' at me. Truthfully, it wasn't helping my sanity at all.

With his arms wrapped around me, and with me pressed up against him so tightly, one would think that we were a couple. A couple in love.

As if by some internal force, something made me do an extremely rash action.

I reached up on my toes and touched his lips to mine.

Instantly, my insides melted into a pool of warm liquid. The air all around me tightened, yet I felt completely at ease. The only thing I could feel was that warm feeling in my stomach—not a fluttering, but certain warmth.

He was certainly taken by surprise, but made no move to halt my actions. My fingers slowly made a journey up to his head, digging into his hair. That satisfactory feeling surging throughout my mind rendered me senseless, especially when his hands traveled from my arms down to my waist to pull me closer.

Common sense finally started seeping into the recesses of my mind, but I was too lost to even notice. I had no idea what was coming over me. _I_ was snogging James Potter. _James Potter_! All evidence of what was left of my sanity had just been thrown out the window and into a bottomless pit.

He tangled his fingers in my red hair, each strand receiving a burst of fire from his touch. It barely registered in my mind that I was snogging my enemy, and I was actually _enjoying_ it. Hell, I initiated it.

What the hell had come over me? I had to stop before we took this too far...and on a _public_ sidewalk at that, for Merlin's sake.

_Stop it, Lily,_ I mentally yelled at myself._ Restrain yourself! Just imagine the legions of females he's already kissed, and how easily you could contract mono from this simple disaster_!

My hands started to act rationally, beginning to push themselves against James's chest in order to pull myself away. James noticed my feeble attempts to stop what he could've easily continued, and reluctantly stopped, leaning away with ragged breaths.

Now, it was the awkward 'Oh-dear-Merlin-I-just-snogged-you-again' stare down. Clearly, I must've looked frazzled out of my mind.

"U-um,…" _Quick Lily! Say something clever to get yourself out of this situation!_ "Forget that just happened."

Spectacular Lily. You get a gold star for spontaneous and never-ending stupidity.

"What?" James's face looked taken aback, as though he didn't hear me correctly. Good, rewording my stupidity would be even more humiliating than repeating it.

I took a quick breath. "Nothing!" Oh, I was so well with one-word answers. As well as frantic escapes. Immediately, I started walking a couple steps ahead of him, but in the end that was a fruitless effort of escaping. James immediately caught up with me. Him and his damn athleticism.

"Li—_Evans_!" he barked, commanding me to stop. My senses were telling me to keep stampeding my way to safety, even though I knew I wouldn't be successful. Knowing James Potter, he'd probably be able to easily haul me on his back and take me to whatever place he wanted to have his way with me.

No Lily, that is _not_ a good thing…bad. Very, _very_ bad.

Why the hell did I have to kiss him? Did I have no self-control on my hormones whatsoever? Just label me whore and be done with it. Oh wait...

"What the _hell_ was that?" James demanded, gripping my arm tightly while simultaneously swiveling my figure into him. Damn boys and their ability to swivel!

James looked absolutely livid and confused, but once he took a glimpse into my eyes the emotions melted. "I mean," He didn't look mad or perplexed at all. Suddenly, the jackass glint was back in his eyes, and I groaned in disgust. "Not that I mind saliva-swapping, but why?"

"Ugh, what are you, five?" _Saliva-swapping_? All thoughts of his epic transformation to "maturity" had just been flushed down the drain. "Back off me, James."

"Not until you tell me," he whispered close into my ear, pulling me closer into his grip while twirling a strand of my red locks in the process. I actually gulped. "What is going on in that pretty, little red head of yours."

Oh great, now he actually _was_ seducing me. My thoughts were actually starting to muddle, that warmth coursing through my body all over. This felt all magical and all, but it was _not_ good.

"Not until you tell me what the hell _you_ are all about." I quickly fought back with, regaining my senses one word at a time. It would've been easier if I were at least a few inches away from him, but his iron grip on my body kept me insanely close.

Instead of countering my counter, James actually just looked at me, probably waiting for me to explode. The explosion, however, was delayed and distracted by how hazel his eyes were.

Christ, I was getting sweaty, nervous, and all things unattractive. Guess I was going to have to pull through this old school and imagine James in only his underpants to get through my tirade.

"Are you okay?" James suddenly asked with scrunched eyebrows, noting that my expression strangely turned dreamy.

_Ok, ex-nay the underpants_. Whoever thought of that psychological mechanism was a horny nutter.

Now, let's imagine him fully clothed. Good girl.

Now that my mind was back in a slightly lucid state, I felt the sudden release of angry emotions take hold of me. Anger, as everyone knew, being a fantastic foundation for my sanity. My eyes tightened into a generous glare. "Why the fuck are you in Hogsmeade? How did you know where I was? And why, in the fucking world, are you protecting _me_ of all people?"

It probably would've been wiser to use an inside voice, but the echoes resonating angrily throughout the sleepy village seemed more appropriate. The fury was mutual in both of our eyes, a heat more scorching than anything I had ever seen.

I was so sure that he would kiss me right then and there, just to piss me off even more. But sadly (_sadly_?), he didn't. Instead, he clenched his jaw tightly, letting me go for the space needed to calculate his own answers.

Suddenly, something dropped out of his pocket. We both looked down, thankful for the distraction, and stared. It was a parchment…with ink bleeding within…in the form of—

"The map?" I whispered, barely audible. But James heard it, and drew in a sharp breath.

"Who told you about the map?" he demanded, his hazel eyes looking positively and undoubtedly betrayed. He actually took me by the arms again as if his display of manly strength would persuade me. "Tell me, Evans."

I couldn't tell on Remus. I promised not to. But I couldn't think of any other excuse that would calm this boy down. If I uttered 'Lucky guess', I'd probably look even more like an idiot than I already did now. "Umm—"

"It _was_ Remus, wasn't it?" James scoffed with an acidic grin, bitterly laughing. "Oh, I'm not surprised. Of course he'd tell everything to his long lost love!"

"Hey, that's not fair," I protested, and blushed. How dare he bring Remus into this. And how dare he use biting sarcasm on me, the Queen of Biting Sarcasm. "That's not even relevant right now! What I want to know is how _you_ got in possession of it if _he_ had it in the first place."

"Evans, how dim you can be sometimes," He rolled his eyes up at the sky before throwing me a condescending smirk. "When I saw you and Remus gallivanting in the halls, I knew something was up."

In between his rants, I could've chosen to politely ask him to release me from his iron grip of death. But he was in such a rage, he'd probably act on passionate impulse if I interrupted.

Which was something I _didn't_ want.

_Good job Lily, this brainwashing stuff really does work_.

I let him continue without the intent of interfering. Perhaps it was more out of curiosity.

"I knew he took you somewhere, but I just didn't know where," For a second, I saw a his eyes sharply narrowing at the prospect. "But when he came back—and the fact that you didn't even enter into the Great Hall at all—made me curious as hell."

As he explained his story, his face was getting so dangerously close that our foreheads were nearly touching. Was _this_ his interrogative technique? I couldn't tell what was killing me most—the burning sensation throughout my blood, or the rampant throbbing of my heart.

"I asked Remus for the map, which he reluctantly gave to me," James continued, completely unaware of how each word he said slowly re-numbed my senses until I felt boneless. "And looked for you on the map."

I just had to butt in. "But why—"

"_No_ interruptions." he demanded assertively, our noses practically touching, hips plastered against each other. Was this argument actually turning into a game of seduction?

Oh God, did I really just say '_game of seduction_'? I'm just bursting with clichés today.

"As I was saying," he continued, his voice growing sharper with each word, yet gradually turning into a gravelly whisper as he went on. "I saw you on the map in Hogsmeade, so I decided to follow you there."

"But why w—"

"Evans, I told you once. Talk again, and I'll snog you so hard you won't even remember your own name."

My eyes widened immediately. The threat sounded frightening, yet thrilling at the same time. The fact that I was thrilled by a threat was a fact within itself of how slaggy I had been reduced to in the past hours. From the inquiring nature of his eyes tracing all over my face, I could tell he was daring me to say something. For one psychotic moment I was even tempted to oblige.

But to save myself, I kept quiet.

Disappointment flashed in his eyes, and I was afraid that mine were expressing the same.

"So, I followed you into Hogsmeade, and saw that Andrews was here too," James proceeded, pressing his lips together in a firm line. "I've noticed that he's been after you since he first got back here, so I made sure that nothing funny happened between you two. When I saw that he was chasing you, I caught you, snogged you, end of story."

"Well, thank you Mother Goose for the grand tale, but you still didn't answer my question," I said, a little bit cross. Or maybe that was just confusion. "Why did you even feel the need to follow me?"

He dropped his head to my level, looking at me like I was an idiot child dropped on her head. Then, with a wry chuckle, he stared back with a smug if not pitiful expression in his eyes. "Wow, Evans. You are seriously daft."

I knew what James was getting at, but I didn't want to be presumptuous about it. Was he implying that he…felt some sort of odd attachment to me? Or maybe even, God help us all, _fancied_ me? My cheeks flushed just thinking about it.

James took on my silence to his full advantage. "Now it's my turn to interrogate you."

Oh great, this should go real smoothly.

He twisted our bodies, so that one of his arms draped over my shoulders. He knew as well as I did that the time-consuming quarrel we just had was not productive at all. We had to keep moving towards Honeydukes back to Hogwarts. But did he seriously have to touch me like I was his…_property_?

"What would cause you to even go to the Troll's Tavern on a night like this?" he questioned. "Let alone meet with Barley and Stones."

Hold up. "You _know_ them?"

"My parents are Aurors, remember?" James responded with, as though surprised I didn't know. Actually, I did know. I was just too brain dead to remember anything quite so obvious. "I know a ton of Aurors."

"Way to rub it in." I snorted, almost good-heartedly. He laughed, staring at me, and I at him. As if both realizing it, we froze.

Did we really just share a civil moment?

It sounded like something I'd say if…we were still friends.

I coughed—excessively loud, I might add—to fill the silence. Nice one Lily, he sure won't think you're odd after that one.

"Um, so," James strained out with difficulty. "Why were you meeting them?"

_To help them solve the case of your ex-girlfriend's murder?_ "Uhh, pass."

"What the—_no_!" he protested in annoyance. "I told you everything, and I expect the same in return."

It was only fair to tell him as much as he told me—but I couldn't. I felt beleaguered by his pleading. "Honestly James, there are some things that…" _Hmm, how shall I put this smoothly?_ "I need to keep to myself."

The answer didn't really satisfy him, but he nodded anyway. I didn't really expect him to take it quietly and gentlemanly, so it really freaked me out. But underneath his seemingly cool composure was that glimmer of raging curiosity in his eyes, one that I wasn't entirely willing to gratify just yet.

"And…" He turned his head down, watching his feet walk along the dark, stony path while indifferently asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

For some reason, it seemed as though _that_ was the real answer he had been dying to figure out. The way he pretended like I was just a speck of dust really gave him away. Strange, how he could cancel everything else as trivial, yet find this romantic matter of great importance.

"Get your priorities straight, Potter," I simply replied with, grateful that the darkness could hide my furious flushing. "A kiss is hardly the least of your worries. Don't fret, I won't tell."

"Not what I meant." James gritted through his teeth as our walking finally came to a stop.

Honeydukes was right in front of us, and conveniently empty. Stealthily, silently, we maneuvered our way through the exuberant amounts of candy to get back to the cellar. It took all of my will not to stuff my pockets with free chocolate, but I knew there were bigger issues at hand than satisfying my monthly craving.

We descended down the stairs, and unlatched the dusty door of the passageway to fall into. I was ready to fall, until I felt James' reassuring hands on my waist. He lowered me down carefully, and I couldn't help but feel a little light-headed from how easy he could handle me.

Why _had_ I kissed him? If I wanted to open my own can of worms, that kiss surely proved to be just that! No, maybe a can of _anacondas_ would do that proverb justice for my situation.

James jumped in, landing with a thud. His wand was already lit at the tip, and started to navigate us through the tunnel. In the process, his hand managed to grab hold of my wrist in reassurance of my presence.

"Don't avoid the question, Evans," I could just hear the insufferable smirk on his lips. "I know you had ulterior motives to that kiss."

"Just as you had ulterior motives to _yours_?" I fought back with, knowing fully that I was avoiding the question entirely. And I was rather bad at it. James could see through my pretenses.

"What if I did?" he asked mischievously, giving my wrist a slight squeeze. I tried to pull away, but he only gripped tighter. A flush of heat erupted, and I couldn't tell if I was more mad at him for rendering me mindless, or at myself for enjoying it.

"And why would you? You hate me, don't you?" I flatly remarked, recalling all of the colorful and vivid names he had bestowed upon me all before this little adventure. He yanked me towards him. My nonchalance towards the matter definitely irritated him.

"Damn it, Lily, stop running in circles and just answer the question!" he ordered abruptly, his voice filled with anger at my stubborn avoidance. If his tone weren't so livid, I would've thought he was pleading. What was I supposed to say? Never in my life could I ever win with this boy.

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Great Lily, you just opened yourself another can of frickin anacondas. Why must I always play Ring-Around-the-Obvious?

"Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered under his breath, exasperation coloring his tone. He didn't turn to face me, but I could tell his face was the definition of annoyed. His voice sounded tired when he spoke. "Always playing _that_ card, aren't you Evans?"

"_What_?"

"I'm not satisfied with these cryptic answers anymore, Lily Evans." James said with a dark sigh. He was using my full name, which was a clear giveaway that he was about to broach on a subject that I was not fully ready to hear about. "And I'm sure as hell not content with all the random hook ups."

Holy. Effers. "Wha-what random hook ups?"

"First day back at school. The Underground." he listed conversationally as my jaw continued its descent towards Hell. "Don't underestimate the attentiveness of a drunk man, Evans. Or should I say '_pretty eyes'_."

He remembered. He remembered every goddamn kiss we had this year. But that was impossible—he was drunk as a dirty sailor all those times! He was so boozed up back then I swore he couldn't even remember his own mother. This is so not fair!

"So, in all actuality," James continued his little speech, finally reaching the end of the tunnel which was the statue of the witch. He let me go first, and as I squeezed through the opening of the statue I was so happy to see familiar Hogwarts hallways I nearly made out with the floor. James followed out after me, then pulled me against the wall, nearly flattening me with his proximity, both hands on either side of my head. "It seems like you have the ulterior motives in this whole ordeal, not only me. And I really want to know why."

I thought that being back in Hogwarts would end all the danger, being with James Potter disproved that completely. With him, I was thinking things I never thought were conceivable, and feeling things I just wasn't used to. Especially with _him_.

Still, I couldn't help but weigh my options: would I rather endure being chased by Andrews, or being cornered emotionally and physically by James?

His voice was so close to my ear, a low whisper breathing against my skin. He had me at his last sentence; but that had _me_ wondering, has James Potter always been thinking this way? His speech seemed so well evidenced, that it looked as though he had given more than just a little bit of thought to the subject.

"Can't I just chalk it up for temporary insanity and be done with it?" I asked weakly, knowing that my attempts at sarcasm wouldn't save me from a situation such as this.

He shook his head, not caring any longer, face closing in threateningly. "Wrong answer…"

I knew I was supposed to fight back like the bitch I was renowned to be, but my body refused. The promise of another sweet kiss was underway, and it couldn't afford to be missed. The irrationality of it all shocked me, and it came to a point where even I didn't know what was right from wrong.

The gap was closing. His face was hovering over mine. I held my breath. He—

"_Lumos_."

Panicked, we both turned our heads, knocking each other painfully in the process. The agony of a bumped head, mixed with the bright light, made me want to murder someone.

"_Owww_!" I winced, shielding my eyes they adjusted to the luminance. What I saw when I recovered instantly shook off the shock and supplied some massive amounts of embarrassment from the person who had interrupted James and I in our suggestive position. "Oh, Professor Stilems. Hiiiii."

God Lily, could you be anymore lame?

I couldn't decide whether to hug Stilems for interrupting what could have been even more of a complicated evening, or hit him for it. But judging by his purely shocked face expression, I was just glad he caught us before we…got to…the _good_ stuff.

Wow, reminder: get better education in the vocabulary department.

"Sorry, hello." Stilems responded in a frazzled tone, his eyes looking at us with an expression of surprise bordering on amusement. Casually, he ran a hand through his dark hair (reminding me distantly of James—_stop that_!) and tried his hardest not to laugh. "I'm just….going to pretend that I never saw this. And I'm going to just…go on my merry, old way."

Stilems obviously knew that he had interrupted high school drama at its finest, so he respectfully left us. Either that, or he was trying to erase the image of his two students tangled in each other. All hopes of Stilems thinking I was a respectable student—completely shot to hell by this pretty picture: James Potter cornering me, steamy air, large amounts of panting, and so on.

"You okay?" James asked, his hand reaching to touch the sore spot on my head.

I gulped at the realization. I was _still_ alone with James Potter.

"Absolutely divine." I ducked under his touch, truly appreciating the thoughtful gesture but finally catching up in the 'What-the-fuck-am-I-doing-with-my-life' department. James probably thought that I was making a petty getaway, but all I was doing was..._making a petty getaway_. "Bye!"

And thus I ran away down the hall with the speed of a Kenyan. I might as well have been flailing my arms and shouting "I'm crazy! I'm crazy!" and it wouldn't have made a difference.

Seriously, they should write a book on successful exit strategies, because I was certainly a failure in that area…

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

**LILY'S POV (CONT'D)**

"...and so yeah, hooray." I concluded flatly with. "Story of my life."

"You _kissed_ him?" Frank asked, looking quite aghast if I did say so myself. "Well, someone certainly brushed up on her hussy lessons."

"He, don't make me sound even more like a tramp than I already am." I shot back rather defensively. "What can I say? He was following me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, _runaway_?"

"Well, I tried! I don't know if there's a hidden track star in James Potter, or if he's just a mutant speed demon, but he'd catch me!" There was no point in denying how annoyingly swift James was. Swift. Athletic. Muscular—_stop_ it! "Besides, it's done. I can't go back and slap myself for snogging."

"But is that a reason to hate him?" Frank put out there, always the voice of reason. Practically a branch of my conscience the boy had become. "I mean, snogging isn't completely unforgivable."

Sure. _You_ go snog James Potter and then we'll chat of how problematical _your_ life becomes.

Frank stared at me dubiously, his head tilting a little with that brow raised in suspicion. It was his curious look, and no matter how adorable it was, I dreaded it. Frank was going to say something immensely stressful in a matter of seconds.

"Do you…_like_ him?" he boldly asked, proving my assumptions correct.

"_No_!" I snorted, propping my face against the palms of my hands to hide the redness of my cheeks. "Absolutely not."

"Well, what about Remus?"

The more questions Frank supplied, the more I accepted that unlike most people's negative conclusions, I did in fact have a life. And a bloody bizarre one at that.

I hesitated with the answer. "Same with James. I'm over that whole crowd, really."

I must've sounded real convincing, because Frank's face increased way beyond the skepticism, his eyes suddenly fixated on something to my far right. "Well, whatever you feel Lily, just be…careful."

_Haha, too late but thanks for the warning pal_. "Why?"

"Because they've been staring at you since they got here." Frank muttered, sounding like the combination of a concerned parent and a vengeful hit man. "And I sense trouble in paradise."

Even without looking I knew he was right, and that sent a chill up my spine. It was strange how in the course of an entire night, the dynamics of our relationships had changed. With the curiosity just biting into me, I had to spare a quick glance to my right, and saw them. The Marauders.

Just days ago, I looked at them with pure contempt. Now, I looked at them with…well…I didn't really know how to classify exactly what it was. It sure as hell wasn't contempt, yet it also wasn't enough to urge me to kiss their toes and cherish the land they walked upon.

They were eating, talking, joking. Same as always, and girls fluttered at the sight of them. But something was off. James and Remus _were_ staring at me, with Sirius sitting in between them.

I immediately brought my stare right back to my lap. This could not be possible.

Sure, it may indeed have been a typical Hogwarts girl's biggest wet dream, but it was bordering on _my_ worst nightmare. Contention between James and Remus seriously did not just pop out of thin air, as much as I would've hoped. But thinking that they were fighting over me was still a bit too farfetched in my mind. I just could _not_ be sucked into that same crowd again, I just couldn't. Me and popularity? We don't mesh well.

Well, not anymore…

"Hey, _hey_," Frank interrupted my internal thinking, basically pawing me on the shoulder to look up. "Something suspicious!"

_Oh really? Because our school just seems so innocent and Disney-like_. Despite my commentary, my eyes flew towards what he was pointing out, and widened instantly. I agreed. It _was_ suspicious. And if someone could embody the very word, it would definitely be—

"Andrews." I muttered darkly under my breath, observing the devilish teacher pass through the tables with a gleam in his eye. His eyes looked out hungry, ravenous. "Wonder who his next victim is."

"Just wait." Frank advised, watching the teacher make his way down the tables just as attentively as I was.

Andrews, with his infamous smirk on, strolled down the Ravenclaw table, lightly passing by a group of standing girls. In response, the girls giggled foolishly, but he paid no mind. In fact, his smirk widened even more.

"Guess it was a false alarm." My partner shrugged.

"No, look." I commanded, keeping my eyes on Andrews passing the Ravenclaw girls. From my oh so attentive eyes, I observed Andrews lightly finger the hem of a girl's skirt. It was an act so discreet, that I wouldn't have even recognized it if my attention wasn't so focused.

The girl in response blushed, but did not giggle. As though she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Andrews passed by the group at last, all smarmy-like and throwing lascivious looks back at the girl, who returned his stare with a demure glance of her own. She twirled her dark, black locks, a secret smile on her face, and an entertained glint in her shockingly blue eyes.

"Who's that again? She looks familiar." Frank noted conscientiously, witnessing what I had just seen with a spirit of inquiry. I almost forgot he was still the new kid around here, who probably knew the nasty Hogwarts population just as well as they made an effort to know him.

Instead of responding, my eyes nervously fluttered to the faculty table, inspecting another professor whose expression was just as troubled as my own. Professor Stilems assessed the scene with an emotionless face, almost as though he didn't want to believe what he just saw.

He had reason to fear…

"Celia Stilems." I finally answered, looking at Andrews' new catch, Professor Stilems's only daughter.

**FRANK'S POV**

_Why must everything be so dramatic at this school?_ I pondered this question as I walked the halls to my first class, trying to survive through the waves of bustling students. It took me seconds only to figure out that it was the most rhetorical question I ever asked myself.

Lily had just left for Ancient Runes just seconds ago, and I was still on my way towards History of Magic. It was one of the few classes I had without her, and it gave me time to ponder away. Yes, because I just loved to ponder.

I was strolling normally down the hall, until suddenly and almost unbelievably, a hand shot out in front of me and jerked me out of my gait into a deserted corridor.

First of all, who was this person? And second, why the hell did Hogwarts contain multitudes of "deserted corridors"? I could barely keep track of them, let alone be wary of potentially being pulled into one of them. Honestly, the concept of them screamed Rapist Ville.

"_What_ the—"

"You're Frank Longbottom, right?" questioned a girl with strawberry-blonde curls, leaning casually against the wall. She seemed familiar, and would've looked precious if her face expression didn't scream the word 'bitch'.

"Yeah," I answered, with the recognition finally dawning upon me. "You're…um,…oh, you're _Tellulah Bell_."

"Call me Telly." she pleaded in a whine, gritting her teeth as though her full name sounded like mandrake cries. If I had a name like that, I'd be pleading as well. Actually, I guess my name wasn't all that better either ('_Longbottom_'—dear God).

My memory tried to recall as much as it could about Telly Bell. All I could seem to remember was that she was in seventh year like me, and in my same Potions class. She was the average spiteful, vindictive Slytherin, and acted as though she were on a constant PMS rampage…especially towards her ex-beau Tobias Best.

Still, I was confused. This girl and I barely exchanged even two words during my stay at Hogwarts, and now she was just randomly shoving me into mysteriously deserted hallways. Were Hogwarts girls normally this savage?

"So, you hang out with Lily Evans a lot, huh?" Telly asked, her tone sounding a bit snappy.

"Yes." Sense: this situation makes none.

"Well, I heard that she can…" The girl tried couching her words as accurately as possible. "_Do_ things."

"Um," I quirked an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Help…people." Telly finished with an indifferent sigh, but the desperation was still traced in her voice. Not to bash Lily or anything, but if Telly would go to Lily for help and went through lengths to pull me into deserted areas, she must _really_ have been desperate.

"That she can do." I agreed with a tone of praise. Pride flooded within my veins when I realized that Lily was becoming known again, and not just for being extremely disliked. People were actually recognizing her for the good she did for mankind...or, Hogwarts-kind. "Why couldn't you just ask her yourself?"

"Because I need a guy's perspective!" Telly blurted out most bluntly, and then smacked her forehead for saying such a ridiculous thing. Underneath her palm, she sheepishly looked at me. "And plus, you're more approachable than she is."

_Can't really argue with that if I wanted to_. If Lily was approached by the Slytherin Bitch, that would make for one ultimate catfight. "Ok, what's this all about?"

"Well, uh, um…" Her stammering continued, which really was going nowhere.

"Ok," I really didn't have any idea of how to deal with this. I imagined Lily would just cuss the person out until they cried the information out, so I ventured into a more humane avenue. "Let's just start with the date, people involved, occasion, and place."

_Way to go Frank. You sound like a ruddy birthday invitation_.

"Sure," Telly struggled to gather her thoughts, sliding down onto the floor. Reluctantly I took a seat next to her, therefore deeming my "office" the cold floors of a deserted corridor. Oh the life of luxury.

It seemed as though I was probably going to ditch History of Magic, but who gives? Binns is so dead, the only one he considers missing in this world is himself. He wouldn't notice that I was absent.

"Well, it all started last year," Telly stated, trying to keep her voice derisive, but failing. I smelled a girly breakdown coming. "It was a party in the Room of Requirement during spring. Mostly everyone was invited. I was with…._Tobias_."

She seemed to struggle with saying the name, and that made her case all the more obvious. This was about her ex-boyfriend. Not only did that spark my interest, but the fact that her problem also centered around _that_ damn party again.

"He…" She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Obviously she never got this emotional—and it was all poured onto me. Lucky. "He asked me a very important question, while we were sitting at a table near the bar…."

The story of that party was coming back to me, all of the perspectives from everyone collaborating. I blatantly remember it was said that Lily was near that table at a time when Toby and Telly were. Lily, accompanied by—

"_Who_ else was surrounding you?" I interrupted rather abruptly, letting my own curiosities get in the way of helping this girl out. I would help Telly...I just needed to snoop a little first. "Was there anyone else near you table while you were?"

"Man, you're all about specifics, huh?" Telly asked, raising a questionable eyebrow at my sudden interest. Obviously, she's never seen me when I'm on a roll.

"The more information I have, the better."

"Fine, don't wet your pants over it. I don't think I could ever forget who Toby and I were sitting near," she said, as though she were very familiar with the memory and every detail of it. "Lily Evans and James Potter. I practically eavesdropped on them."

_I knew it_. Now, how shall I not make this sound creepy? "Hear anything fascinating?"

_Bravo Frank, you're not a creeper at all._

"Why so interested?" Telly inquired, donning a look of blatant suspicion. I'd probably be suspicious of me too. "It's not like you could even change what James said to Lily."

"So there _was_ something you heard." I assumed, based on how defensive Telly became. This was just one issue I had to pry into. "James said something to Lily, didn't he?"

Hesitantly, Telly nodded. She probably thought I was Lily's new stalker, but that was all ok. Lily sure had enough of those.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal," I suggested, thrusting out my hand in bargaining preparation like a sleazy businessman. "I'll help you out if you'll help me out. Deal?"

Without even the slightest indecision, she shook my hand. Merlin, whatever it was she needed help on Tobias with, she needed it _badly_. But still, it was a fair trade" a lost secret for my help (if my help even proved to be useful).

Even in the darkness of the corridor, Telly's eyes seemed to glimmer excitably at the prospect of dishing gossip. Sadly, I must've looked just as enthusiastic as well.

"Oh, I will never forget what James Potter said to Lily that night," Telly shook her head reminiscently as she leaned against the wall, glancing at me as though still questioning if I deserved to know anything or not.

"Go on." _Seriously_. _Before I strangle the secret out of you myself_.

"Just...promise me you will not to repeat this," she actually begged, her tone void of any bitchiness. I nodded carefully, a little cautious to hear what information she had known secretly. By the seriousness of her tone, it sounded like something that could turn over the school.

With approval from my nod, she continued, "You can keep a secret, right Frank…."


	27. Unfinished Business

Ch 27: Unfinished Business

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Last year, Spring; Room of Requirement Party)

**TELLY'S POV**

I couldn't have felt more overjoyed. Happy. _Wildly_ happy.

_He_ brought on these feelings. With the warmth of his skin mixed with the sweetness of his touch, I couldn't have felt more secure and complete in that moment. Sure, we were just Sixth years, but five years together can teach a couple so much about each other.

"Ah, Toby," I groaned, feeling the pillar press against my back. Of all the romantic rendezvous, he had me backed up against the pillar near the table area. Sure, it wasn't as hectic and unpredictable as the dance floor, but _come on_. "So not a good place to make out."

Toby smiled, that heart melting smile that made me grow weak. Without any warning, he picked my up bride-style and carried me towards the closest table available. Throughout the entire way, I giggled and pounded his arm.

"Is _this_ comfortable enough, love?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap as he took a seat. I answered with a kiss, and that was all he needed to know.

Distantly, I heard the cries of "WHOOO!" from afar, but I had no means to investigate further. Toby had me trapped in his arms, and trapped in his kiss. Obviously, it was probably some girl giving the boys a lap dance for fun. Wonder who that could be…

"Ok, before you ravish me in front of everyone, you great brute," I stopped him, pushing my hands in front of his chest. "_What_ is this big question you have to ask me?"

He had already said he loved me, which I returned just as full-heartedly as he did. We were each other's first time. We already spent more time in the broom closet than in class. What more did he have to ask for?

He told me that he had something to ask me tonight, yet I hadn't a clue as to what it was. But with the mention of said question, his eyes looked nervous as hell.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're pregnant." I put on a mock-horrified face.

"Oh be quiet, wench," he chuckled, pulling me into a tight embrace, so my head rested on his chest. Both of his hands were securely at my waist, but one reached down into his pocket. Even if the room was dark and reeked of smoke, alcohol, and sweat, I couldn't have been more content.

Sure, "brute" and "wench" were not the typical pet names for couples, but that's how we were. The Slytherin Bastard and the Slytherin Bitch. This was how we played.

"Telly," he turned me around to face him. He had that serious look about him again, and it nearly terrified me. "I want…I-I want to give you this."

He picked up my hand and kissed it before placing the object inside my palm. It was tiny, smooth, and big enough to fit a finger. My pulse quickened.

"Tell, I know we're only sixteen," he said rather sheepishly, but earnestly as well. "But I can honestly admit that I love you more than anything in this world."

My heartbeat raced as I stared curiously into my palm. It glittered.

"Tellulah Bell, will you accept this promise ring?" Toby asked, his voice passionately fierce. His eyes held the same intensity as his tone. "And, in turn, promise that….after Hogwarts…you'll finally belong to me?"

Did he just…._propose_? I gasped as tears nearly sprung from my eyes. Our relationship has faced some pretty intense moments, but this by far has got to be the most intense.

He looked at me, taking my speechlessness for rejection. I pulled him closer, and stammered, "God _yes_! Tobias Best, I'm yours!"

As cheesy as it sounded, I didn't care, because I crashed my lips onto him in a matter of seconds. The tears trailing down my cheeks mixed with the panting of our breaths made this moment completely blissful.

The kiss ended with him pulling me into an embrace, then slipping the ring onto my finger. It was such a private moment between us, and a moment I will always remember.

I was selfish enough to want everyone surrounding us gone, so that Toby and I could cherish this moment together. But there were way too many people around.

The only people close enough to us included a rather tender Remus Lupin holding a very exhausted Lily Evans in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, and he just replied with a helpless smile. Didn't they break up, though?

God, who cares? Toby and I just promised ourselves to each other. The powerful emotions surging within me felt overwhelming, forming a permanently content smile forever on my face.

"Happy anniversary, you big lout." I whispered, kissing his cheek in the process.

"I told you it'd be one you'd never forget." He reminded, caressing the ring finger which possessed the ring. "Let me get us a drink, to toast."

I just smiled and nodded as he gently lifted my body off him to retrieve drinks. While I waited, I examined the ring on my finger like a blushing bride…one which I shall be in a couple of years.

Even in the midst of the pulsing lights and the hectic atmosphere, I couldn't have been more at peace. Toby and I, the perfect pair that we are, will always be together. Our personalities, our feelings, our relationship, made that inevitable.

"…Gotcha covered, Moony."

My head turned toward the sourced of the voice, expecting to see Remus. But strangely, it wasn't Remus with Lily. It was James Potter.

Gossip?

To occupy my time, I assessed the scene with interest. James was holding a cup toward Lily, who looked as stubborn as ever.

"…Come on Lily. _Please_, drink it." James urged, holding the cup up to Lily, but she just scrunched her nose. "It will help your head ache."

Immediately, Lily grabbed the cup and chugged it all the way down.

I instantly concluded that it was Panacea potion, because Lily looked rejuvenated after the last sip. She blinked her eyes curiously as if waking up from a long nap.

"Hello." I heard James greet, rather sweetly I might add.

Lily smiled at him, but then sported a look of confusion. "What happened?"

"That's not important right now…" James huskily replied, facing Lily straight in the face.

Interesting, I wonder what Remus would think if he were here to witness such a touching scene. _The best friend and the girlfriend_. Oh, _ex_-girlfriend, I mean.

But honestly, Remus was still so hung up on Lily he'd take an Avada Kedavra for her.

The closer James came onto Lily, the more my suspicions rose. He had quite the determined look on his face, inching its way towards Lily's. What on earth was he going to—

_James was going to kiss Lily_! This scandal shall surely take the cake! I was thankful to be sitting extremely near them, otherwise I wouldn't have heard the words he uttered softly to her.

"Lily, I…I know I've done some very regrettable things, but you don't even have the slightest idea of what you mean to me," James whispered into Lily's ear with penetrating intensity. "I've tried my best to fight it, but I _know_ you feel it too. Lily, _please_, I just _need_ to know if…"

He went in to whisper his question into her ear, was quickly interrupted before he could even utter another word.

"PRONGSIE OL' BUDDY!" Sirius joyously shouted, jumping right into the picture while giving James a hearty slap on the back. His gray eyes looked over Lily's figure. "And Lily!"

I could see the disappointment burning within James' eyes, as well as the fear. But fear of what, though? Sirius continued acting drunkenly idiotic, oblivious to the moment that was shared between the couple before him.

"I'm back." I heard the sweet murmur in the ear, the murmur of my other half. I felt foolish to call him my future husband, but it sounded so good.

A bright smile was on my face as I turned around, only to see that he was now drunk off his ass. He was dangling two cups in his hands, while staggering slightly. I_Ugh, typical Toby_/I.

I admit, he's rather adorable when he's drunk; but if he is severely boozed up just in minutes, then there is something strange. He planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek, but I met his alcohol-flavored lips with mine.

In those moments, I forgot that he was drunk. I forgot where we were. I only remembered us, and the promise we made to each other. Nothing could tear us apart. _Nothing_.

"So, Tobias Best," I announced, a slight smirk on my face. "How does the title 'future husband' seem to you?"

"You know what!" Toby exclaimed in a voice so straightforward it didn't even sound as though he were speaking. It was as though a force took over him. "I don't know! I'm not even sure about the marriage anymore! I don't even know what will become of us in the future. For all we know, we could end up as a bum couple scrounging for money! I think it would be stupid to take a chance like that, don't you agree?"

My jaw dropped, and the heat instantly disappeared. He wasn't as warm as he usually felt, and his words were not making sense. Just minutes ago, we pledged ourselves to each other.

I couldn't tell if he was toying with me again, or if he was serious. The fierce truth in his eyes scared me, and affirmed that it was the latter.

Now, he was doubting, and telling me his predictions in the harshest way possible? This could _not_ be happening!

He made a fool of me. The bastard made a goddamn fool of me!

"But everyone _expects_ us to get married once we blow this joint," he said, his voice sounding a tad bitter. I couldn't tell if that was the alcohol working, or if he really meant to sound to harsh. "Who knows…"

"Fine, if that's the way you feel," I bit my lip, replacing my shocked expression with the bitchiest one I could muster up. I slipped off the ring as though it were a jewel from the devil. "What I want to know is why would you ask of me such a bloody commitment if you were doubting?"

"Because you _do_ belong to me." he murmured with a smile, his eyes growing hazy. "You always will."

"That's not a good enough reason, Tobias." I shot at him. "I'm not property to be had, and marriage won't seal a stamp making me yours. I thought you meant it when you asked me. I _really_ thought you it was true. Can you honestly say that you did?"

"Yes! I did!"

_Not 'do'?_ I remained silent, fuming with a scowl on my face. Never had I felt more betrayed than in that moment. How dare he?

"How could you do this to me?"

"Come on, Telly," Toby sighed, reaching out to cup my arms. "All I wanted to do was…to tell you the truth of how I felt."

"Well, now I do." I replied back, my face emotionless. In response to his touch, I backed away. I don't know if I'd ever be able to forget those words, and if I'd even be able to forgive him.

He just ruined so much in so little time. And was it all really just cold feet that had him? I bet there was something brewing underneath. Was he unsatisfied with me?

The more I dwelled upon the cruel theories, the more tears gathered in my face. I could not let him see me cry over this. That would surely be the end of me.

"Go away, Tobias," I ordered, refusing to show any tears. "Would you just leave me alone?"

"No." he responded back, making a move to grab me again.

"You promise me all these wonderful things, and then you take it all back!" I basically screamed at him, releasing all of the inner turmoil I was battling inside. "I don't think I can be with someone as fickle as that! I'm sorry, Tobias Best, but I just don't want to see you right now."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he questioned, his face looking furious.

"Consider it your own little reprieve from a hopeless life with me!" I cruelly spat at him, taking the cursed ring and throwing it at him. I was so mad that I even slapped him a couple times, tears freely falling in the process. "You fucking prick."

Because he hurt me, I was just as determined to hurt him back…

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

**FRANK'S POV**

"…..and that's where it all started." Telly nodded off pensively, as if ruminating the great love of her life was q nonchalant anecdote. She drummed her fingers on the floor, and I couldn't tell if that was just from boredom, or if the topic of Tobias brought on nervous habits.

So _that_ was the story of Tobias Best and Tellulah Bell. The story of one of the most notorious couples in Hogwarts.

All I can say was 'wow'. For a love that was so grand, it actually _does_ hurt to see something like that fall.

What was even more unbelievable about the account was Lily and James.

The mystery of Lily Evans that I had been trying to solve ever since I first heard the story from Damien was solved. I know what happened, for what reason, and who was to blame.

I just couldn't believe James. His reason for drugging Lily was so bittersweet that it seemed nearly impossible to loathe his actions.

One would think he would ask if Lily knew any information on Tessa, or maybe even if Lily was still in love with Remus. But no, that wasn't what was on James Potter's mind on that night.

He wanted to know if Lily was in love with him, just as much as he was with her.

The earnest motives for that made the consequences all the more unbearable. He probably hadn't meant for her to scream at the top of her lungs what she really thought of her classmates. He probably hadn't meant for her to be one of the most hated people in the school.

But if that's so, then why has he shown virtually no remorse from that night? If he really did (_does_?) love her, why didn't he stay by her side to put back the pieces and fix what he ruined?

I had to confront him. Either him or Lily. Whichever way, Lily had to find out soon.

The most recent story of his care for Lily in Hogsmeade was enough to make me cautious. If Lily was going to start giving trust to anyone, she'd have to know exactly what was going on. And I was through with keeping secrets from Lily. I had to tell her. Soon. Now.

"Um, Frank?"

"Oh, sorry," I apologized quickly to Telly, who probably thought my thinking face was weird and abnormal.

It was strange to finally know _everything_, but what would I do with that information? Me, the new kid, actually has valuable gossip unknown to the public. Pinch me, I'm dreaming.

How would _Lily_ react? With all of the evidence, it seemed difficult to finally formulate the truth to Lily. She honestly did not need anymore shit to spice up her already overly-spiced life.

"So, what did you do next?" I asked Telly, bringing my attention back to the person who sought it out first. I'll handle this case with Telly, then I can go pour over my other recent discoveries.

"I found Kev." Telly replied, her voice completely emotionless. "And snogged the living daylights out of him."

"Kev?..." Honestly people, assist the new kid!

"Kev Hurst." she corrected, rubbing her temples with the tips of her finger. "Tobias's best friend."

Oh, now that triggered a memory in my mind. I remembered Mave telling me of Telly making out with Toby's best friend in revenge one time during Potions class. Classic bitch move.

"Why his best friend?"

"Well, Kev was already drunk and willing." Telly told conversationally as though she were reporting the weather. "He used to have a thing for me, so I thought, why not. Get back at Toby, and let Kev get what he wants."

_Your diagnosis is: BITCH positive_. "And…"

"To make it all simple," She looked down on her nails, buffing them against the fabric of her skirt. "That was the end of the 'engagement'. End of relationship. And start of eternal hatred."

"Oh." _Yeah, real sim_ple.

Suddenly, her eyes grew a tad dark. It was as though she finally realized that she was spilling her guts to someone beside herself, and that lucky little soul just happened to be me. She threatened, "You better not tell a word of this to anyone, otherwise you will face a social death like you never dreamed."

"Um, ok." _Because I am just so popular?_ This story telling was nice and all, but I still failed to see why we were even here at all. "But what is the _real_ problem here?"

Besides the fact that you have impulsive issues and a jackass ex.

I may be a good listener, but I'm not a damn shrink. All this talk of betrayal, lying, and trashy reality; I was beginning to think that my parents matriculated me into _The Real World: Hogwarts_.

Her eyes stared at me, looking almost delicate and sad. I had never seen her seem so un-bitchy, and it was really freaking me out.

"It's just that," Now that the bitchy demeanor was off, she actually looked nervous. "I—I need to see if…he's…hooking up with my best friend."

"Why?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"Because that's—it's not right!" She shrieked tetchily.

_You're one to talk, Mistress Hypocrisy_. "But you did tha—"

"I don't care! Forget about what I did!" she exploded, her voice filled with fury. "But Carly doesn't even appreciate Tobias! She's bashed him ever since our break up!"

"Why do you want to know so much about Toby, if you guys can barely tolerate each other anymore?" I boldly asked, causing a slight blush to rise to her cheeks. Realization dawned in her eyes, and in my own as well. "Do you still…love him?"

She stilled for a few seconds, her face unreadable. Suddenly, pointedly and exaggeratedly, she snapped, "_No_!"

And that would be a 'yes' in female language. "Okayyy."

She took in the skepticism of my voice and found no amusement in it. In an instant, she snapped again, "I don't! I really, really don't! I just don't want my friend whoring it off with a worthless piece like him!"

In other words, you still love him. "Ok, ok, I believe you. So what do you want me to do…spy on him?"

"Just do whatever necessary to find out the truth," Telly commanded, sounding suspiciously like a beg. "But I'd really just like him to back the hell off."

To condense it: '_He's mine, bitch_!'. "I'm on it."

She looked relieved, as though this issue had been plaguing her for some time. I could sympathize; the ex-love of her life hooking up with her best friend. I didn't know who was more at fault, Toby or the best friend, Carly.

Even so, that wasn't what interested me most about this case. What I wanted to find out the most was why Toby said all those jerk-esque things to his "future wife", and still have the nerve to say that he wanted her. Now _that_, I could pity Telly for.

The whole thing sounded strangely familiar, random outbursts of declarations and such. How one person can ruin his or her life in the course of one night. Call me crazy, but Toby's case sounded so much like—no, wait—

_Like Lily's_.

Instantly, the puzzle pieces started to form together, and my train of thinking was actually starting to make sense. Not only was my mind focusing on the present, but it also evoked a memory from the past not too long ago.

That time when Damien asked me to go to the Mixer…the Mixer who happened to be Quinn Cressman…the Mixer who happened to have that list of potions used at the parties recently held…

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

…"_Wonderful. I love doing these events!" he exclaimed with a thrill, his freaky eyes alight as he reached under his desk and pulled out a massive encyclopedia. With an added flair, he pushed the book toward me and said, "Here are the lists of potions I make, accounts of potions used, and all other useful stuff to choose from._

"_Gotcha." I said as I reach the list from the party of last spring. It was an enormous list, with each potion as scandalous as the last._

_**Sirius Black- Reckless Remedy + Ecstasy Elixir + Crazy Concoction**_

_**Colbin Sheppard- Dose of Desire / Lust Liquor**_

_**Gabby Looker- Busty Brew + Sensual Spirits + Ecstasy Elixir**_

_**Paisley Stroe- Busty Brew + Sensual Spirits + Ecstasy Elixir**_

_**Lucius Malfoy- Panacea Potion**_

_**Billy Williams- Panacea Potion / Sober Sips**_

_**Tobias Best- Veritaserum**_

_**James Potter- Veritaserum + Panacea Potion**_

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

_Veritaserum_. That always did the trick, right?

I couldn't tell what this information meant for the case, but it seemed wise to hold onto…for now. If Telly knew that her would-be fiancé actually took a truth serum and told her all those nasty things, she'd flip an even bigger shit than ever.

My plan was to get to Toby first. Maybe if he explained it all to me (doubt it, but I'm still hoping), I would get the answers I'm looking for. Who knows, maybe he has yet another version of the party to tell in his own words.

All the accounts of the party are making my head spin. Was it even possible for one night to be warped into many different, little tales of more complexity? Apparently, yes.

My silence must've been unnerving, for Telly faced me with a strange expression. Yeah, me staring blankly into space for a good amount of time must've been a strange sight. In my defense, I was thinking.

I smiled determinedly at her, motivated by the notion that I'd confront Toby, tell Lily the truth, and then finally settle everything as happy as can be.

"Thanks," she muttered, almost in a strained voice. It sounded as though she weren't used to thanking others. "And if Lily can help in any way, that'd be okay, too."

"You aren't afraid of her telling the entire world your problems?" This shocked me. Perhaps Telly actually did have a kind, friendly heart underneath that bitchy exterior.

"Of course not. People hate her enough to not even consider a word she says." she simply answered back, crashing all of my former thoughts of her having a "kind, friendly heart". When she saw my troubled expression, she rolled her eyes. "She's not all that bad, is she?"

"Absolutely not." I answered in a heartbeat. "She's just….misunderstood."

Telly actually nodded, as though she actually understood what I was saying. She didn't seem that close to Lily back then, so my confirmations probably cleared away her judgments. "Is that why you hang out with her all the time? Because she has no one else?"

I paused, and then gave my response. "I hang out with her because she was the first person to help me in this place. Hogwarts can be pretty cruel to newcomers."

"Yeah, we are a nasty lot, aren't we?" Telly chuckled with an evil smile. Did she actually have the gall to be proud? Her voice then turned pensive, and the words that came out shocked me. "That's why I never told anyone."

"Told anyone what?"

"The thing…that James said…to Lily. What you were asking me about." she reminded in the _Duh!_ tone. But her eyes showed not even the least bit of contempt, a rarity in itself. "I haven't told anyone but you."

"But why?" I asked, rather confused. Didn't girls live to spread this sort of gossip? I assumed Telly wasn't any different. "I thought Hogwarts people would jump at any chance to spread news about Lily."

"Yeah, well," she sighed, as if showing her slightly compassionate side irked her. "She was already in enough shit, I didn't want her to be in even more."

"But that still makes no sense," I declared, the confusion riling up my brain. "It was James's words. He'd be at fault, not Lily."

"True," Telly agreed, her eyes flitting towards mine with the truth of her words. "But how would _you_ be treated if you were the girl responsible for breaking up the Marauders?"

**LILY'S POV**

Sleep deprivation, you've got to love it.

I made a note not to engage in late night trysts at Hogsmeade with James Potter, because they seriously eat up my sleeping pattern. The zombie-like appearance that I probably displayed no doubt reflected my attitude.

But it was only DADA. After I walked in the classroom, Stilems tried to hide a knowing grin, obviously amused for knowing why I'm so sleepy today. I doubt he'd tell, and I was immensely grateful for it.

The last thing I need was all of Hogwarts up my ass for frolicking secretly with Potter.

Frank wasn't in class today, which was extremely odd. Usually he's meet up with me after his History of Magic class and my Magical Literature class, but I could not find him. Call me suspicious, but is he meeting someone?

Probably Alice. Without a doubt, maybe they're shagging in a broom closet. About time.

But why must Frank choose today of all days to be absent from class? The class where I sit oh so close to the Marauders? The boy maybe a great partner, but his timing was sometimes suckish.

I thanked Merlin that I got to my seat before the James or Remus did. If I just pretended to sleep before class started, maybe they'd leave me alone. Maybe I could play dead—

"Honey, no need to play dead." A willowy voice called. "You already look it."

Instantly, my eyes brightened as though I were electrocuted by a convenient bolt of lightening. Her meetings were never planned and mostly sporadic, but they were good enough for me. Especially at such times like this, when I truly _did_ need my best friend's opinion. "Tessa."

"Oh come on, show at least a _little_ excitement!" The slender body of a stunning brunette came into my vision, her blue eyes glittering. "I mean, yeah, I died. Let's deal with the _now_. I need to hear the latest drama, Silly Lily!"

"There's quite enough of that, I can assure you," I replied, a smile forming on my face for the first time today. It was so overwhelming to have Tessa back, and great to talk about Hogwarts and such, but there were other matters at hand. "Tess, last night I just met with Barley and Stones."

Granted, she was dead. And me talking to her after her death wasn't really supporting my sanity whatsoever. Yes, I lead a strange life, and am so happy that I'm disliked enough for no one to really care.

"_Aurors_, Lily?" she squealed, brimming with excitement. "Way to raise the stakes, girl!"

"What the—no!" The idea of even thinking sexual thoughts for the two Aurors repulsed me. _Ew God_! "Gross Tessa! Let's save all the illegal stuff for you."

"Oh come on, take a risk. Barley is quite a beautiful chocolate man!" Tessa observed, her thoughts running wild in that sex-craved head of hers. "But Stones, I see your reason of disgust."

Mental images of chocolate, Barley, and Stones were swimming in my head. _Ughh_, it was as though someone shoved a disgusting nightmare into the blender that is my brain, and pressed the 'frappe' button.

"Tessa, restrain yourself!" My body was fighting a battle between wanting to giggle, and then wanting to throw up in the nearest bathroom.

"What? Like I said, take a risk," she urged, and then gestured grandly to her ghostly figure. "It's what got me _here_."

"What risk? What happened?" I questioned frantically, my mind desperate for a little peace. It usually took me a while to get used to Tessa-visions before actually asking her how she got killed. "How did you die, Tessa?"

Instead of giving me the answer, Tessa threw me an apologetic glance. Then, out of nowhere, she giggled hauntingly.

"Lily?"

I nearly jerked at the sudden interruption in my latest daydream. The source of interruption was a male voice, and a warm hand that was placed over mine to soothe my anxiety.

I must've looked utterly mental…what else is new?

"It's okay, Lily." The voice continued, his calming effect washing over me. He took a seat to my right, his hand still lightly on mine. I could already hear the gasps and bewildered whispers of my classmates. "Just me, Remus."

"Oh, um, hellooooooo," Great Lily, that doesn't make you seem crazy at all. His hand on mine caused an instant reaction in my body, with warm sensations rioting from each finger of that hand. "Wow, you must think I'm bloody insane, don't you?"

The random mood swings, the freaky 'stare-into-space-like-an-ape' scenes, the excessively crabby attitude. Yes Lily, that definitely does qualify you as 'bloody insane'.

"Everyone has their moments," he replied cheerfully, his bronze eyes glowing earnestly. "I myself have moments such as those. Like…yesterday."

_Oh marvelous, way to bring that up again_. I tried my hardest to keep an expressionless demeanor. Thank Merlin Potter and the rest of his band of witless wonders weren't here yet. With him in the mix, I'd probably be reacting in nervous spasms.

"Yes?" I urged him to continue. Did he regret how much he helped me yesterday? Was he here to tell me that he actually did suffer from temporary insanity? I wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

He was a Marauder, after all.

"I just want to apologize...for being so forward," Remus said, his voice low and probably unintentionally seductive. I nearly melted as he spoke. "I just—"

"No need to apologize, Remus," I responded back to him softly. I still couldn't get over how strange it was that we were actually talking together. "I should be apologizing. James probably knows that you told me about the map."

Remus looked down at our hands. "Yeah, but he's over it. We're guys, no emotions, remember?"

I chuckled, at how true and false that statement was. "I just—I want you to know that I didn't rat you out or anything. He found out himself when he found me."

"I know you wouldn't tell, Lily." Remus said in that heart-melting tone of his, smiling. Suddenly, his bronze eyes penetrated mine in alarm. "Wait, he _followed_ you to Hogsmea—"

"Well, well," Sirius suddenly cut in, his voice as thunderous as ever. Lord, that boy was a walking megaphone. "If it isn't the happy couple?"

Thanks Sirius, you moment-killer. For some strange, uncanny reason, he seemed to appear at the wrong places at the absolute wrong time, and then proceeded to eff things up spectacularly. And yet, he is still beloved.

Behind him followed Peter and James who were making way to take their seats. I tried my hardest to avoid James's eyes, but couldn't help myself. His face raised a questionable brow as his eyes narrowed on my hand with Remus' on top.

"Come off it, Sirius," Remus scolded, lightly removing his hand from mine. His body seemed to stiffen slightly, his eyes suddenly stormy after hearing that James had followed me.

James never told anyone? Well, good. That's an episode that needs not to be replayed. Never, ever again.

The heat of Remus's hand instantly disappeared, leaving my body a tad bit cold. I found myself missing his touch. But suddenly, that cold was replaced with a different heat. Not the heat of a touch, but of a stare.

I looked up reluctantly, only to meet the smoldering hazel eyes of James Potter. He looked at me, studying my every move. The emotion in his face was a little unreadable, and I found that quite discomforting—not being able to predict what he'd do next, or surmise what he was thinking.

But then again, wasn't I on that same unreadable boat as James was? Maybe we weren't so different as I thought we were. And that certainly gave me something to think about.

For some reason, the feeling of James's stare was slightly reminiscent. Last year, those times when we would just find ourselves staring at each other without a clue as to how we even managed to look in the direction, those times—

Oh don't you go dwelling in the past. That's why they call it the _past_!

With Remus looking towards the front of the class, James was free to stare as long as he wanted to. Think whatever he wanted to. Fantasize—

No, Lily! You will _not_ go there!

I suddenly felt a presence from near me. The room darkened slightly, and I couldn't tell if it was just my eyes closing or if hell was just descending upon us on this magical moment. Oh please, do not let it be—

"Evans," James slowly came from behind me, his lips almost touching my ears. The heat had increased, and was distributed throughout my entire system.

I could not live through DADA with these kinds of distractions anymore. They were just too…_distracting_. Yes, I'm redundant. Sue me.

"What?" I managed to hiss out, rather than sigh. _Sigh_? Lily, you're losing your mind!

"You dropped your quill." James simply stated, placing my quill in front of my parchment notes before returning back to his seat. Strange, I thought he'd make some rather shocking comments or even crack an innuendo.

I was relieved, until I saw that the quill he had placed casually in front of me was wrapped with a scroll of parchment on the stem of the feather. Right, just when I thought James might actually act remotely normal….

Carefully, I slipped the paper off the quill and let the tiny scroll rest on my lap. When I was completely sure that no one was looking, I let my fingers unravel the message:

**Broom closet, Lunch time. Be there, Evans. We need to talk.**

**I'm not even close to finished with you.**

"Lily?" a new voice entered in, one that I immediately recognized as Frank's. He must've slipped in stealthily while I was having internal conversations with myself. The usual. "You okay?"

Frank had that concerned look in his eyes. I wanted to ask him what made him late to class, but my fried brain couldn't form many words at the moment. The note continued to stare up at me like an evil demon in paper form.

"I'm…" I responded, not even aware of my surroundings for a brief second. Frank looked at me speculatively, unsure of what caused my lack of attention.

"Just splendid." I blandly replied with, crumpling the note into my fist.

As much as I hated to admit it, Potter was right. There was unfinished business we needed to attend to.

Truck loads of it.


	28. The Broom Closet

Ch 28: The Broom Closet

**LILY'S POV**

_RING…RINGG…RINGGG_

A feeling of dread surged through me as those demonic bells continued to ring. _Lunch time_….a.k.a. Potter's probable excuse to pillage my mouth me via broom closet. I wasn't sure whether to squeal giddily or throw up in the nearest toilet.

_No Lily, don't get presumptuous_. Just because he snogged you once (well, multiple times actually) doesn't mean he'll do it again. Who knows, maybe ever since last night, he's sworn to become a celibate gentleman…

My nose scrunched at the impossibility of those words.

_Fat fucking chance_.

Beside me, Frank still steadily held that estimating stare at me, most likely wondering why I was as prim and silent as a suburban neighborhood. My manner must've struck him odd, considering that I never shut up most of the times. "Lily, are you okay? You look as though you just witnessed a kitten get run over by a truck."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "Why, do you speak from experience?"

"Quit it, Sassy," He elbowed me lightly in the side. "But seriously, are you all right?"

Aw, he cared. And suddenly, I felt so warm and fuzzy inside. The only problem was that I knew that he knew that something was up. My face must've been as expressive as an interpretive dance because that look of skepticism still remained on his face. That only made me even more nervous.

"I'm fine. Peachy, actually." I nodded rather hurriedly, making my head look like it was in an impromptu blender. Great, now he was looking at me as though I need an exorcism.

But that was the least of my worries. The lunchtime bell signaled all of the students to rush out of class like stampeding elephants, spreading a wave of urgency for the need to satisfy their roaring stomachs, and escape any bit of education for at least 30 minutes.

The only urgency I felt was the need to get out of here. And possibly avoid Potter. And broom closets.

But what jolted my nerves the most was that James kept staring at me. And even when he wasn't, I still felt his gaze, and it made me hot all over. Frank noticed my squirming and such during class, and eventually came to his own conclusion that womanly cramps were hitting me hard.

In the midst of charging students and the urgent escaping, I noticed James in front of me take his sweet-ass time gathering his belongings into his bag, his motions all smooth and languid. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Like he wasn't surging with as much anxiety as I was. Like he knew he was driving me crazy.

"Lily, are you okay?" another voice interrupted my unnecessary observations, the voice being that pleasantly familiar and sturdy sound. My heart raced at the mere question, mostly out of astonishment from the fact that he would actually talk to me now, as friends….or whatever we were…

"Just peachy, Remus." I threw him a smile, which must've looked horrendous on account of his frown. Oh wait no...he's just extremely suspicious because you've been acting like a complete wacko!

Looking at him, I noticed his face appearing slightly exhausted and wear, but nonetheless simply handsome, like a brooding soldier home from war. Honestly, the boy could come back a zombie and still look attractive. Unfair.

It was distracting staring in his eyes, so I turned somewhat to the side for sanity's sake.

From in front of me, I noticed James's motions stiffen, his eyes remaining fixated solely on his book bag. It was a relief that he chose now to quit his staring. If he did, his smoldering hazel eyes would probably get a little _too_ smoldering, and would possibly emit fire in flame-thrower-esque style.

Probably targeted at me because I'm just lucky that way.

"You coming down to lunch?" Remus continued questioning with that ghost of a smile, his bronze eyes utterly persuasive. "I'll walk you."

Boy, that did sound tempting. And still a bit unreal to me, so much that I desired to pinch myself just to see if this magical request was just an idealistic figment of my cruel imagination. Nope, this was real. My ex-boyfriend was actually offering to escort me to lunch. It was every crazy ex-girlfriends' wet dream.

But even then I remembered my other escort. If I even mumbled a word of consent, James would probably mutter an excuse and haul me away like a dirty Viking.

Frank and Remus instantly began staring at me oddly at the amount of time it took me to answer the simple question. All in all, a quick self-reminder that I probably needed more friends seeing as I talked way too much with myself.

"I'll meet you both down there." I simply nodded to appease them. "I have something I have to do first."

Being guys, they took this as a female issue. I was actually surprised they weren't more horrified looking.

"Ok. See you later." Remus slowly grinned, a boyish gleam outshining the fatigue, and I swore my bones turned to mush. Then, he did the strangest thing—he trailed two fingers silently across the length of my jaw before wordlessly departing.

I was left standing there like a blushing idiot, hard to maintain my composure. Sure, it wasn't the most conventional good bye, but it sure made it damn difficult not to sigh like a giddy girl or explode from complete longing. But somehow, I managed.

Take _that_, hormones!

Frank threw me an intrigued look, as if to say 'Girl-you-better-spill!'. Considering that Frank was the closest thing to a girlfriend I had at this place, he was probably going to get quite an ear load from me once we were out of class. Not that I minded—Frank was turning out to be the best bosom buddy ever.

I shrugged innocently at Frank, who left the room shaking his head at me like a disappointed yet amused parent.

After Frank and Remus left the room, I sauntered forward, beginning my exit out as well. And conveniently, so did James, who I actually almost forgot completely about. _Almost_. How lucky for him to choose this moment of temporary privacy to walk way too close to me.

"That was quite an impressive display of restraint, Lily," James retorted under his breath, his walking figure basically dwarfing mine. "For a second, I almost thought you'd shag your little sweetheart right there on the spot."

I bit the inside of my cheek with a simmering glare. "First of all, Potter—last names are all I can handle from you," I fired back, my temper getting the best of me. "And second of all, my 'little sweetheart' just happens to be your best friend."

Well, that shut him up. James responded with nothing but stony silence.

A gratified smirk formed on my face...but then fell.

_What the hell am I doing_? I honestly didn't know if that was something to be proud of—using Remus as ammo against James, again. All at once I suddenly felt crueler and more heartless than normal. I had to stop throwing Remus into conversation like that. Half the time, I don't even know what possesses me to speak.

James still looked mildly vexed. "Whatever." he crankily muttered, with no retaliation whatsoever to bring me down. "And by the way..." he spoke casually after that.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand smooth up my spine in the softest of touches, and shivered before I felt James's hot breath whisper in my ear, "_Don't forget_."

My body wasn't expecting that touch, or the feelings erupting from it. I was in between wanting to close my eyes to savor and wanting...well. I don't even know exactly what the hell I wanted. I just felt so unnerved that I dropped the books I carried in my arms.

And of course, James didn't stay to so chivalrously help. Instead, he laughed darkly to himself, flashed me a knowing look, and then ducked out of the room by himself. The glance he threw at me was by no means ordinary. A message was clear in his stare: Get in the broom closet or pay the consequences…

With a shudder, I could only imagine what sort of consequences he had in store for me.

Attempting to purge those thoughts from my mind, I bent down and gathered the books that clunked to the floor. One by one, slower and slower. If I was late to James's little "meeting", it would probably piss him off even more. Point one for Team Lily.

Quietly, someone cleared his throat from the way front of the room. "Lily?"

For a second I was startled, because I wasn't aware that anyone else was in this room beside myself. But sitting there in all his pleasant teacher-ness was Stilems, assessing me with that inquisitive stare I got every so often from various people.

"Do you need help?" Professor Stilems asked, beginning to rise from his desk.

"Um, no, I'm fine. I got it." I plucked the last book from the ground and stood up. A feeling of dread mixed with embarrassment passed through me, because he probably saw that little display that James and I put on. Oh splendid, as though he hasn't seen us in enough twisted action already.

"Lily, are you okay?" he inquired, and despite the genuine concern and curiosity in that question, I was starting to loathe the amount of times it was being asked to me especially in these times.

"Just…peachy." Wow, I must really be into fruit today.

"I was just wondering," Stilems hesitated. "Because after last night—"

"Professor, I am really sorry you had to see that," I blurted out, positively mortified by my outburst, and then remembered that there were bigger things than word vomit to be embarrassed about. "Honestly, it's not what you think—"

"Calm down, calm down," He threw his hands up, probably assuming that I would attack him in my psychobitch state. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

I never realized how much of an underestimation the phrase 'a burden has been lifted off my shoulders' actually was until that moment. Literally, if I could kiss Stilems's feet without being severely judged, I would.

My apparent relief did not lighten his suspicion in the least bit. "I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing after hours near that statue." Stilems took a brief pause. "But there is one thing I need to know."

Oh great. Here we go now. "Yes?"

"Has Mr. Potter…_assaulted_ you…in any way?" Stilems asked, his broad shoulders hunching even tenser than before. His blue eyes looked almost scared to glance at me, but he did so nevertheless.

I just stared. And then blinked. Wow, I am so not having this conversation with my DADA professor.

Actually wait, _yes_ I am.

The world is so wrong in so many different ways.

Oh, and the awkward discussion did not end there. Stilems continued the unpleasant topic by saying, "From what I've observed, you two have been in awful spats, and now _this_?"

I could've said yes and accused Potter of being a creepy rapist bent on ruining my life, but that was neither productive nor the highest priority on my mind. However, Stilems's choices of words were what finally stimulated my brain from shame to intrigue. What was the word he said—

_Observed_. That signified that he was very vigilant. Very attentive. Very…agent-like.

My eyes were fastened onto him, suddenly scrutinizing and comparing his movements to that of James Bond. Something inside of me told me to trust him, and although that wasn't substantial evidence, I just knew he was an ally and the agent. I still felt the need to question him of his work on Tessa's case, my mind overflowing with thoughts and theories that needed to be verified and answered.

But right now would not have been a spectacular moment to bring up the subject. _Yeah Professor, James and I love to just snog each other when the occasion calls for it—and I have no bloody idea why! Question for you—are you a secret agent_?

He'd probably send me to St. Mungo's for that one.

"You have nothing to worry about, Professor," I simply answered him, restraining my questions. I trusted him, but if I wanted even the chance for him to trust me, I would have to lay low on the crazy lifestyle. "You just caught us at bad moments, truthfully."

'_Bad moments'. Quite the Bambi-way of the playing it down, Lily._

"Okay," He probably just said that to pacify me, but it didn't take an idiot to know he wasn't convinced. I never really was good with improvising excuses and such. "If you need help with anything, just tell me."

I smiled, partly because of the elation coursing through me of not being grilled like a Sunday barbeque, and also because Stilems's concern was touching. If anyone ever found out about my dysfunctional relationship with James, they'd more than likely pat me on the head while snootily retorting a "Good luck with that".

"Thank you, sir." I was tempted to bow down to him for being such a merciful superior, but chose the saner path of just turning around and leaving altogether.

"And Lily?" I was almost halfway to the door when I heard Stilems call out, the hesitancy resurfacing.

Oh boy. I turned around slowly. "Yes, professor?"

What was he going to ask me now? What I was doing in Hogsmeade that night? How did I get there in the first place? Who was I meeting with?

Or maybe this could be the magical moment when he revealed that he was the Hogwarts agent!

-right Lily, in broad day light, and just after he caught you in a slaggy state with James. Yeah right you'd be a real, trusted confidant, you cow.

"Are you…familiar with my daughter," Stilems asked softly, unsurely. "Celia?"

Well that question I wasn't expecting, but had been anticipating one way or another. I felt greedy for just wanting to know if he was an agent or not, when he was just an alarmed father trying to check up on his troubled daughter. _Extremely_ troubled, considering Celia's little episode with Andrews in the Great Hall earlier.

Slightly shamefaced, I bit my lip and answered, "I'm sorry professor. I know of Celia, but...we don't exactly run in the same circles."

Since my social standing here is virtually nothing, I probably wouldn't even qualify as "running" anywhere at all. _Crawling_ in circles would probably be a better fit for my social situation. Very, _very_ small circles.

Professor Stilems's stare stayed trained on me, nodding absently. Although he was trying to hide it, I could see the soft disappointment seep through his features, as though he lost a certain link that could help him with his daughter. "I understand. Thank you Lily. I'm sorry I've been keeping you. You may go."

The defeat in his voice made me just want to run up to Celia and brand a BFF tattoo on her ass. It was strange, feeling as though I could relate to the man on some level. All of that worriment of having a loved one tangle up with the likes of Andrews—they didn't always end up so well. My mind flashed to Tessa, whose adventurous nature most likely played a factor in her death.

My eyes began to grow damp, but I squeezed them shut in refusal. _You will not cry_. _You will not make your professor feel any more awkward than he already does now_.

Quickly I turned, and began walking in the direction of the exit. It was extremely selfish of me, but I still had that yearning desire to confront him about being the Hogwarts correspondent. It was completely unnerving.

But I restrained myself. I think I filled today's quota of humiliating emotional outbursts.

As I finally passed through the doors and out to the corridor, I was relieved to find it blessedly empty. My classmates were most likely stuffing themselves in the Great Hall right about now, spending their lunchtime the way it was supposed to be. I, however, was walking aimlessly down an empty corridor. Silent and alone.

"Wrong direction."

Oh, _bloody_ hell.

My heart's pace was starting to pick up, and despite my cool exterior I could not have felt more jumbled up in the inside. Formally I turned around, a customary hint of mocking in my eyes. "What are you, a crossing guard?"

"Just making sure you remembered your way to the broom closet." James answered, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on with an easy smirk on his lips. "Judging by the direction you're headed, you seem to have slight amnesia."

"Or maybe it's this earth-shattering thing called _dislike_, mainly targeted at you. Maybe you've heard of it." I spitefully added in a rush, shuffling quickly across the surface to get a head start before his inner-Cheetah speedy persona kicked in.

Too late. I already heard the footsteps—and then saw his figure next to me.

"Your temper is really starting to rub me the wrong way, Evans," he sighed, effortlessly pulling my body into a complete stop while dragging me the opposite direction. "I might have to punish you."

"Please, hearing your clichéd threats is punishing enough." I snorted, yet struggled against his grip. Just to torture me, he yawned with one free hand and used the other to drag me—and still managed it successfully.

"Let go, you freaking Titan!" I ordered, disgruntled at how easy it was to drag me. I tried prying his hand off of my arm, but it was useless. Wow, my impressive strength just goes to show how much of predator bait I am. "I swear, if you don't, I'll—"

"You'll what, Evans?" James took that threat with a laugh, anticipating what I was about to say. We were near inches to the damned broom closet, yet he thought it necessary to continue dragging me. "You'll hit me with that biting sarcasm of yours?" he asked in mock-fear. "I don't think my ears could take it!"

I glared at him, not amused at all. In that moment, the anger and the confusion and the annoyance just swelled within my stomach—and I was so close to either slapping him incessantly or biting his hand off my arm.

"No." I whispered. The emotions surged through me, yet my voice was completely stable. So stable that even James took the moment to give me the oddest look. As if _I_ were the weird one in this whole ordeal. Funny, this from the guy dragging around an innocent girl.

That challenging look blazed in his eyes. "Oh really?"

"Really."

By that time, he had stopped dragging me—because we were already at the door of the closet—and I was stuck with a most conflicting decision: slap him or bite him.

I did neither.

Instead, I pushed him into the closet, and snogged him full-on mouth.

**FRANK'S POV**

"So…" I started off with, just because it was the perfect social way to start off awkward conversations.

"So…" Remus responded, walking on my right as we made our way to the Great Hall. We didn't purposefully plan on being escort buddies journeying down to lunch together. It sort of just happened, and I severely wish it hadn't.

Clearly, talking with Lily's ex-'whatever-he-is-now' was not going so well. Actually, not _really_ talking. Just exchanges of uncomfortable "Sos" and whatnot.

Truthfully, this had to be about our fifth "so" and it was already driving me crazy. There must've be something haunting lingering in his mind to spark up such _vivacious_ conversation with me. So vivacious that I was already waiting for another "so" to vocalize, just so I could echo in return.

"So…" _Told you_. But strangely, he broke the pattern and continued. "You and Lily friends?"

"Um…" _No Remus, judging by the way we always hang out, talk, and sit with each other, I'd say we hate each other's guts_. "Yeah. We are."

"Oh, ok." Remus replied with a brief nod, but he didn't seem the least bit gratified. Something was irking him, and I had a feeling it was concerning me. What the hell did I do? This was probably the first time I had actually spoken to the guy—well, except for that funny welcoming experiment consisting of him and his band of bros nearly rocketing me to the sky.

"You and her aren't…" Remus trailed off, running his fingers through his sandy blond hair. Oh great, he was nervous. Basically, the 'Marauder-running-fingers-through-hair' was equivalent to a foolish girl's blush. I didn't really understand what a high and mighty Marauder had to be worried about, until he blurted out, "_Together_?"

Ohh, that's what this is all about...

...and ew.

"No, no, it's not like that." I even defensively held up my hands to justify my statement. It probably didn't help at all—probably just made me look even more like a nutcase. "Honestly, we're just friends."

Why did people just assume that the only reason I hung out with Lily was for a "good time"? Merlin, that would be equivalent to shagging my little sister. And that's even grosser—considering I didn't have a little sister. The concept itself was just creepy enough.

Clearly from seeing my look of disgust, Remus's suspicion melted away, his figure less stiff than it was previously. His lips formed into an irrepressible smile. "Well, um, that's nice to hear."

Yes, I guess it was nice. If he weren't smiling so creepily, I would've joined the grinning.

"EH! Rems!" greeted a bold voice, breaking the silence that settled between us. Suddenly the imposing figure of Sirius Black came bounding about, hurrying over to hit a great big thump on Remus's back. "Great news! Snivelly's back!"

How this was classified as "great news" seemed to escape me. The potions prankster who happened to be the prime target of the Marauders was back from suspension? And Sirius Black was happy about it?

"I've needed a guinea pig for this new hex I've been wanting to try!" Sirius finished, his eyes gleaming maniacally.

Suddenly, the world makes sense again.

"Thanks for the update, Sirius." Remus put on a tired, patient face. The distraction in his eyes inferred that he could care less about Snape. "I'll meet you in there."

"All right, but you'll be missing allll of the fun," Sirius taunted, flourishing his wand menacingly for show. He turned in the direction of the doors, but then faced me with a scrutinizing expression. "You, _Longass_?"

"Long_bottom_." I corrected stiffly, cursing my ancestral fathers for such an atrocious last name. At least he got the first half of it right.

"Sure." Sirius then swiftly passed by Remus and I to enter the Great Hall, oozing off indifference. It was basically the first few words I exchanged with Sirius, and it included him

insulting me, as well as inadvertently dissing my familial clan.

"Sorry, he's like that to everyone." Remus apologized, mustering up a weak smile. With a quick little wave, he followed after his friend to the Gryffindor table, leaving me at the entrance.

Strange. Remus and I started off as the awkward "So" people. Now we're rejoicing the fact that Lily and I aren't romantic with each other? And also discussing the rudeness of Sirius Black? I say again, strange.

The more I assessed his behavior and assumptions, the more I began to know Remus, the only remotely polite member of that terrorist gang. He certainly had a different mind set from his group, but that still didn't excuse the fact that he was one of them.

It was so obvious to see that Remus still had a soft spot for Lily. But the question was, would he start to consider dating her again?

I had no idea if this was a bad or a good thing, but what I did know was that Lily tangoed romantically with Marauders more than an all-star ballroom dancer. Her past love with Remus, her undeniable link with James.

As a matter of fact, where _was_ Lily? The last time I saw her was in Stilems's room with—

"Excuse me." A gruff voice interrupted my train of thought, jostling me slightly to the side. I didn't realize that I was causing traffic until this monstrous blond brute charged on by.

"Oh, sorry, uh—" I mumbled, looking up at the person who happened to pass by at the moment. I should've known, the blond hair and bastard-tone voice was obvious. Coincidence? I thought not. "Tobias Best."

"What are you, calling a census?" he asked, his face grimaced at me, distrusting my knowledge of both his first and last name. Looking back on it, I must've seemed creepy. Man, I better watch myself. "Who are you?"

I sighed, then replied, "I'm Frank Longbottom."

The nodding of his head indicated recognition. "Ah yes, the newb. Figures."

"Um," I had no idea how to respond with that, but if I even showed one ounce of irritation he'd probably pummel me. "Thanks?—"

"Hey Frank!" a chipper voice called out, supported by the curly blonde who just happened to _coincidentally_ appear at my side. Telly. Of course. In the midst of all of this, how could she _not_ show up? "How are yo—"

She casually butted in, although I doubted she was even remotely interested in how I was doing at the moment. Her eyes flickered to Toby in complete surprise, as though she didn't even see him there. As though this silly little meeting was accidental. Crazy, huh?

"Oh. Tobias." Her perky tone deflated to indifference. "Didn't see you there."

"Still wish you hadn't." Toby muttered back, lips pursed into the straightest of lines.

"Well you know what," She glared icily at him before stepping in between him and me, with her back to his face. "Wish granted."

A cranky growl erupted from Toby, causing a secret smirk to show on Telly's face only for me to see.

A Telly-Toby showdown. And I just happened to be caught in the middle of it. Hopefully I'd come out clean. Or at least, not verbally abused.

"So Frank, I'll see you later." Telly widened her eyes innocently, even though her words were sounding as sharp as knives. Her head started faintly motioning towards Toby. "Don't forget our _project_."

With that, she strutted into the Great Hall without a last glance, her blonde curls bouncing perkily on her shoulders. How could someone who looked and walked like a fairy princess be such a bitch?

"Well now, you and Tellulah, huh?" Toby asked, his words razor sharp and emotionless. "You two will just make the cutest pair."

I didn't appreciate his tone of disdain, and also his assumption that Telly was suddenly screwing me because she was acting nice to me in public. Seriously, people at Hogwarts place drew the weirdest conclusions.

"Actually, we're not reall—"

"Save it, newb." Toby interrupted, his face looking as blank as an untouched canvas. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me, or just plain bored. "I know what you're up to."

_Do you now_?

I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Toby's moodiness. Instead, I looked out into the Great Hall for a distraction, and saw the blonde head of Telly chatting next to a brunette. Carly, I assumed.

It was strange how easily Telly could gab about with Carly, considering the fact that she was pissed about Carly's new connection with Toby. _Women_, I thought hopelessly to myself. I would probably never understand.

"Word of advice from the wise," Toby put his meat cleaver of a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to face him and receive every bit of his glare. He looked in the direction I was staring at. "Stay away from her."

"Who?..." I asked, attempting to sound intimidating. I was no Terminator, but I managed. "Carly?"

Toby grunted, eye rolled while scoffing, "_Newbs_," and then brushed past me to enter the Great Hall. As he walked to the Slytherin table, he pushed a squeaky little Hufflepuff out of the way in the process. Quite the ball of sunshine he was, I concluded.

He walked over to Carly and Telly's direction, his eyes narrowing on Carly only. I refused to watch anymore as I walked in making a beeline to the Gryffindor table, attempting to draw as little attention to myself as possible.

A couple hours on the job and I already managed to get Toby even madder at Telly, causing him to turn to Carly. And of course, Telly would be moody over that dilemma. And that moodiness would, of course, eventually be maliciously targeted at me.

Was I the worst detective ever, or what?

How the hell does Lily do it?...

**LILY'S POV**

"…Hello? Who devils be in there?" A scraggly voice questioned, followed by a loud banging on the door of the broom closet. Filch, obviously.

For that moment, I was finally smacked back into _reality_. A place where I thought people were supposed to be _rational_ and _commonsensical_.

Such thoughts gave me a moment to reevaluate how screwed up _my_ reality was, with me, doing what was possibly without doubt the most _irrational_, without-a-bit-of-common-sense thing ever at the moment.

I had an arm clung around James Potter's neck. He had one hand entwined in mine, numbingly tight. My back was savagely pressed against the wall, with James's front supporting it, his other free hand on my waist to keep me in place.

Oh yeah, and we were snogging.

I was snogging James Potter.

Correction: I was snogging my dead best friend's ex-boyfriend.

Kill me now.

"Wha—what's wrong?" James murmured into my neck, panting for breath. Wow, _I_ caused the mighty James Potter to pant? If I wasn't completely shocked at the situation, I would've been a little impressed with myself. "Lily?..."

How on earth did my legs end up around James's waist?

He tried to bring his lips back onto mine—which were so _mercilessly_ soft—but I, with a proud degree of whatever restraint I had, turned my head away. If we made another sound, Filch would probably crucify us right there.

The banging on the door continued, causing us both to stiffen and still.

"_PEEVES_, you demon! You better not have brought another one of your girlfriends to roll around with! Such a ruckus you make, you dirty rascals!"

I mentally vomited. The image of a poltergeist tumbling around with his ghostly mate was not exactly my idea of picture perfection. I leaned my head against the wall, hoping it would drain out that disgusting image.

Suddenly, James's lips were on my neck again, planting tender kisses along the length. Each contact with my skin, my breath hitched involuntarily. Well, at least the ghost sex orgy image was soon forgotten.

"St-stop it." I forced out in a whisper. Being James Potter, he never did what was asked. I then felt a satisfied grin touch my neck in those trail of kisses.

"PEEVES!" Filch grouchily hollered again, waiting for one of Peeves's oh-so delightful responses that were anything but.

"Did you lock the door?" My eyes widened. I couldn't have Filch breaking in on this grand little episode. It had to stop. I put my hand on James's chin to stop him from making me feel so lightheaded. It was pleasant, and I hated it.

"Yeah, always." he responded, just as dizzily as I did. _Always_? Well, didn't I feel just special. Why on earth would that word spring a jolt of jealousy in me? Maybe my emotions were just running free today…would explain why I was acting so trollopy all of a sudden. "Why?"

Um, did he not hear Filch knocking for dear life on the door, or was his big head too clouded? "If someone finds us, my reputation and yours will be ruined."

"You have a reputation?" he chuckled back derisively.

Point.

"Dirty mongrel," Filch continued to wheeze from outside, perky little Mrs. Norris probably licking his heels. "This time Peeves, _you_ better clean up. No way am I cleaning that sort of mess again…no…not me…"

With those last mutterings departing, so did his footsteps. I mentally uttered a prayer of rejoice to the gods that the creepy janitor was gone, and faced James to get some real, noisy action done.

Unleash the real me.

"Hey, HEY! Enough!" James started shouting as I repeatedly slapped him. In times of crisis, a girl just needs to give something a good slap. James just happened to be the closest object.

Thankfully, the mood was finally broken, that prior heat that consumed both of us to act so unlike ourselves was gone. I mean honestly, _James Potter_ and _Lily Evans_ snogging in a broom closet! It was as unheard of as Lucius Malfoy going tanning.

In those moments of slapping, I managed to get a glimpse of the tight quarters in which we were. All janitorial materials in here were carelessly tossed on the floor and boxes were either smashed or dented. No wonder Filch was banging insistently to enter in, it looked like a pack of savage animals invaded.

Oh wait, that was just James and me. Right.

Allow me to vomit.

"Lily, stop!" James grabbed both of my frantic hands in mid-slap, then trapped them up against the wall. Great, now how was I going to express my anger? Well, my legs were still free…

"Don't even think about it." Instantly, James pressed his body so tightly against mine that I couldn't even feel my legs. I was getting pissed. Well, there was always my head…

"Head butt me and I'll just take you down to the floor." he threatened, as though reading my thoughts. His grip on my wrists tightened, rendering me to only glower at him. If he could read my thoughts, I hope he was aware of how very violent there were at the moment.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." James whispered enticingly close to my ear, planting a kiss on my temple. It calmed me down tremendously, but I couldn't let him know that. He rested his forehead against mine. "Way to break the mood, Lily."

"Call me by my first name one more time—"

It wasn't that I hated the use of my first name. I just hated the way _he_ said it. My name sounded so mellifluous on his tongue, and it disturbed me that I just noticed it.

"Or what?" James released me roughly, pacing to the other side of the room. It wasn't much of a distance, but it did make quite the statement. "You know, you can't make me hate you forever Lily—Evans—_whatever_. It doesn't work that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"This. Us. The teasing, the bickering. It doesn't add hate, it adds heat." He glared at me as though it were my entire fault. In a way, it was. But my face dared not show it. "_You_ were the one who snogged me first!"

"_You_ were the one who threw the note at me!" I countered back testily.

"_You_ were the one who kissed me at Hogsmeade!" he fought with.

"_You_ were the one who followed me there!"

"_You_ were the one being tailed by Andrews!"

"And that's _my_ fault?" I shrieked, breaking the pattern of the 'You were the one' blah blah blah. Now that we were back to arguing, reality seemed to be working orderly again. "You think I like being followed by creepy people?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked defensively, thinking that that was targeted at him. Well, that wasn't entirely a lie.

"Exactly what it does Potter, now move and leave me alone for…ever!" I thought that was a rather wellut departing line. I shoved him out of the way to reach the door, hoping to exit out with a proud, I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone face.

Unfortunately, the door was locked.

Yeah, how cool I must look now.

Unsuccessfully, I tried to attempt prying the door open, even kicked it a few times too. James snorted from the side at my trials.

"_Open_ the door, James." I gritted my teeth, my fists clenched.

"Ah, now we're back to first names again?" James questioned in a sickeningly pleasant tone. I wanted to murder him. "God woman, you and your mood swings."

I wanted so desperately to beat the living daylights out of him, but knew that he'd probably have me up against the wall before I my fist even made contact. Best not to be in that position again, considering the circumstances. And proximity.

"I _did_ ask you to meet me here for a reason," he continued merrily, a wicked smile on his lips. I tried not to stare at them too long. His smile widened when he noticed I did. "But you interrupted with your own change of plans."

"Well when you forced me into a broom closet, it's natural to assume—"

"That I wanted a good snog?" He bore a look of amusement. Unbearable. "Wasn't my first intention, but hey, thanks for helping the cause."

My nails were nearly piercing my palms. I tried to keep a neutral face, but my rigid stance made it obvious that I was anything but. The urge to injure him was nearly taking me over. Shoving the nearby broom on the floor up his ass never seemed so tempting.

But as everyone says, violence never solves anything—which is only half true. It may turn the other person into a pulp, but at least the person beating gets satisfaction. Beside the point, James wanted to tell me something, and I couldn't let my belligerent fantasies override my actions.

I'd just have to grit my teeth, put on my big girl panties, and cope.

"What do you want with me, James?" I just asked, my voice unintentionally exasperated. I also forgot that I slipped out his first name. What a hypocrite.

But instead of receiving some amused jibe or a taunting of sorts, I heard nothing from him. Silence.

I looked up at James, who seemed surprised by such a simple question. He obviously never predicted me asking him straight up what was on his mind.

So I've managed to render James Potter speechless _and_ panting—all in under thirty minutes? They may as well just crown me queen of the bloody world.

I would've basked in my accomplishments if he weren't giving that look of such startling intensity. The way his eyes swept onto my face, soft and razor sharp, made my insides quenched. "This is harder than I thought it would be," he finally remarked, biting the inside of his cheek in calculation.

"Then don't tell me." I suggested. My solution was simple and clear.

If he was having just a hard a time conjuring up his words as I was waiting for them, maybe it was just necessary to live in the dark. Whatever he had to say, I didn't want to feel the impact. I didn't want a bond to form between us—not like the one we used to have when we were friends.

Or did I?

"You see, I _can't_," James looked down for a pause, and returned his face back to eye level, something resembling a smile of defeat upon his lips. "I've put off telling you for a while."

My fingers were tangling themselves in each other. "Then maybe it's just best that way."

The weird thing about James's looks was that although he didn't know much about each other, he looked at me as though he saw whatever he didn't know. Doubtlessly, everyone's been hit by an array of stares—the judging, the longing, the teasing kind—but James could take that to levels beyond that when he wanted to. I've seen his desirous stares, the angry ones, the irritated.

But this time, his look was completely foreign to me. His normally expressive eyes held a guarded sense. His body made a move to near me, but then quickly stopped itself, fists were clenched in discipline.

"I…don't think we should be doing this again." James chose his words from the thoughtful silence. "I was stupid to even start it."

Although he used the vaguest of phrases, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Was I relieved? Angry? Disappointed? Instead of letting that rush of emotion sweep through my body, I suppressed it. Out of all the colorful responses I had for James Potter, I never once imagined that all would come out would be a soft-spoken, "_Oh_."

Even though we didn't have much of anything, that could've all changed. In time, perhaps. A couple more visits such as this one, a few more kisses here and there, and we might've even ended up as…_I don't even know_. I felt foolish for even conjecturing so.

"_Stupid_?" I repeated, trying not to sound hurt.

"No, no, _not_ stupid." James shook his head immediately, struggling to find a replacement. "It's more like…_impulsive_."

Impulsive. He was impulsive whenever near me. And did impulsive things.

Then again, so did I.

He took in my silence, knowing I was still in the dark over some aspects of the overriding issue, but did not bother to elaborate. From the broken look on his face, he would probably reveal too many things at once if he tried.

"Lily, I know you understand." James stated knowingly, his voice certain. "So it would be pointless to tell you things I know you already know."

He knew me so well.

Of course I understood. He must've felt the same guilt I felt, for betraying Tessa and Remus. The ones closest to us. How must Tessa feel, watching us from above to see that when she was finally offed, we got together despite her memory?

Or even Remus, with those suspicious bronze eyes lingering on how tolerable James and I were becoming of each other.

I didn't even know why these thoughts were passing in my head. All James was…just a lapse of good judgment. A fling. A quick little snog when the situation called for it.

If so, then why were we both treating it as if it were something much bigger?

He took a step forward, hand on my shoulder that gradually slid down to my hand, leaving a trail of whispery heat along the length of my arm. James took my hand in his purposefully, and I had no other choice but to face him. "But here's something you _don't_ know." he murmured.

I was completely unprepared for anything he would tell me. It took me a while that all of my customary defenses against him were...absent at the moment. As stubborn as it was, I refused to accept that James broke down those barriers in mere minutes. But in spite of that, I listened with thoughtful attention.

"I am…_so_ sorry. For everything that I've done to you." James's eyes glazed over me, whispering close to me. "I didn't mean for things to get so out of control. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Why he was apologizing so deeply for just hooking up? Was there something else?

"_James_—"

"No Lily, just listen." He stopped me quickly, his eyes desperately taking in their fill of mine. As though it would be the last time he would ever see anything. "Ever since first year, you have no idea how much I've regretted taking those stairs, rather than sliding down the banister."

Before I could even register those last words or call to him, he released my hands and quickly strode to the door. Swiftly, he muttered the unlocking spell, then exited without a word, leaving me behind to deal the remnants of what just happened.

For a moment, I couldn't move. I couldn't tell if I was overcome by shock, but judging by the sudden immobility of my body, I'd say it was.

Shock over that last conversation, and shock over those last parting words.

_The stair and banister in first year_. The memory replayed in my head—of first year Remus, sliding down the banister onto me, and first year James racing down those stairs only to see his friend on top of me.

James remembered. He _really_ remembered. He regretted. And he wished…that he were the one in Remus's position. Which only meant one thing…

_James was in love with me_.

A wave of frustration settled over me, so much that I collapsed onto the stool, and took my head into my hands, staring down at the floor. I was jumping to ridiculous conclusions. James _couldn't_ be in love with me. He couldn't. Why would he want me? He just—

All of a sudden, I saw down on the dirty floor the corner of cream colored parchment peeking out from underneath the stool I was sitting on. Curiously, I pinched the paper from the ground, holding it to the light. "What the—"

I began inspecting it, and almost instantly realized what it was. Swiftly, I grabbed my wand, holding it in a familiar manner that Remus did before. Pointing, I said, "Um, _I solemnly swear that I am up to know good_..."

Just as I predicted, the intricate patterns of ink once again bled through the paper, designing the once blank surfaces into an elaborate map of Hogwarts. Each student's identity was a label walking around in various directions.

_The Marauders Map_. It must've fallen out of James's pocket when we…were…well…_never mind_.

I opened the rest of the folds, searching for James's name. When I finally discovered the little label marked '_James Potter_', I saw that it was nearing a group of other labels in the Great Hall. The Marauders. Their labels were all accounted for.

No matter how much my eyes narrowed angrily at James nearing those collection of names, I couldn't deny that I had it coming. James was a Marauder. He will _always_ be a Marauder. I had to keep reminding myself that.

Marauders only looked out for each other, and only each other—it was like a bro code from hell. But James following me to Hogsmeade and even asking me to the broom closet were both violations to their little brotherhood.

I was the complication. With James feeling attached to me in some way, it was a harsh slam against Remus. But after the way he just ended things, natural world order was working as normal. The Marauder brotherhood, at least, was saved.

As I walked out of the broom closet, I numbly tried navigating my way through the halls without bumping into walls. How long was I in there? It had seemed like hours.

Well, that was impossible, considering that the ending lunch bell hadn't sounded yet.

To pass the time in the lonely halls, I opened up the map, looking for anything that might distract me from—

I suddenly saw a '_Severus Snape'_ label bobbing up the hall I was heading.

Sev was back?

Immediately, I speed-walked up the hall, attempting to see if the map was just lying, or if it were true. But in no time, just as expected, I came across the familiar stature of my friend in his hunched position, his black hair shining in whatever dull light he was walking under.

"Severus?" I called out, nearing the figure. I quickly folded the map and threw it into the pocket of my uniform before closing in.

It _was_ Sev. He noticed my approach in a jerky manner, probably thinking I was some other Hogwarts hooligan out to get him, but was instantly relieved to see it was me. "Lily."

Like an impulsive over-emotional girl, I ran up to the familiar figure and flung my arms around him. Just like there were times when girls needed a slap, there were also times when they just needed a good hug.

One would think I'd choose Frank to be my victim, but he was nowhere nearby. I was not going to walk multiple yards just for a hug. The pathetic girly mood would be gone.

Hence why Sev became such a life savior.

"When did you get back?" I asked, drawing away from him. He still held onto my forearms, and I wasn't in the mood to bitchily breakaway just yet.

"Just today. Suspension finally lifted." he replied, still a little shocked from my greeting. Well, that was reasonable I guess. I was never the hugging type; people recognized that instantly, and always avoided skin contact with me as though I had a bad case of leprosy.

"Did you go tanning, or—" I asked, confused, seeing that his skin looked different. When I pushed his body into clearer light, I saw why. _Tanning_? Wow Lily, when was the last time you saw a Slytherin with breaking out the Coppertone to roast outside?

"Sev, you're…" I could hardly form words. "Green." _As in, puke green straight from the bog_. There was no doubt in my mind as to who painted Sev like a shitty canvas.

"Stupid Black." Severus muttered, his black eyes growing resentful at the mentioning. "Thought it'd be funny to hit me with a welcoming spell at the Great Hall."

Yes, that did sound like the Sirius we all knew and loved. I wondered if Remus was in on it? James? I didn't really care much for Peter. Who did, anyway?

"Come on, I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing to get this cleared up." I took his elbow and led him out of the corridors to Madam Pomfrey's little haven. Sure, the old woman was a medicinal goddess, but she was quite a bitch on most occasions. Blame the menopause.

_RING…RRING…RRING…_

The end of lunch. Soon, students from the Great Hall came spilling out to prepare for their next classes, dreading the return to the monotony of school lessons. In no time, Sev and I emerged into view the same time everyone else was exiting.

Everyone's eyes were on us, staring down the two biggest outcasts in Hogwarts. It was us two loners against the bustling, judgmental world of high school before us.

"Now, _this_ is what I call a match made in heaven!" Of course the first person to comment was Sirius Black, who clapped joyfully in front of us as though Sev and I had just exchanged wedding vows. The rest of the Marauders came trickling onto the scene in no time.

"Look Evans, he'll even match with your eyes." James followed in with Sirius, assessing the scene with callous and mild interest. The James in front of me was certainly not the same James declaring his feelings for me just minutes ago in a closet.

And so, the world really was back in working order once again.

Remus then came out of the Great Hall doors, closely followed by Peter. Peter, naturally, immediately joined in with James and Sirius, whereas Remus just stood. He looked at me, those penetrating bronze eyes, noticing Severus at my side, and gave me a supportive smile.

I sighed in relief. Well, at least _he_ understood.

"Come on guys, let's go." Remus called over his shoulder, acting cooler than his bunch of friends ever could. Another wordless smile, and he was gone.

I felt immensely better after that little interaction.

"Cherish this while it lasts, Snivells," Sirius began following Remus in the opposite direction, but his voice still managed to be as obnoxiously loud as ever. "This is probably the closest you'll ever get to being with a girl before she screams for bloody murder."

I was thankful that James didn't add any commentary to that; he probably didn't care anymore. Did he even truly mean the things he said, or was I just looking into it way too much? Maybe I was. That would explain his terse and expected silence.

"Come on, Severus." I tugged him in the way of the Hospital Wing, not caring whether we were late for classes or that we were being gawked at like freaks from the circus. I just caught a glimpse of the world I used to belong to, and I'd rather stick with this one any day.

We arrived at the infirmary, just in time to see Madam Pomfrey strutting down the aisle of hospital beds, distracted by the clipboard in front of her. Boy, was she in for a shocker when she'd reach the end of the aisle, seeing a green boy and little ol' me. Pomfrey was never really fond of me, and probably never would be either.

"Hello dearies—_ooh_!" Pomfrey greeted us as pleasant as she could until she looked up from her clipboard in a surprised gasp. Odd, she was usually a nasty bitch whenever I came to her. Distastefully, her beady eyes taking in Sev's appearance, she responded, "Well, aren't _you_ a nasty shade of green." She scribbled something snootily on her clipboard like she was taking notes.

_Oh, there's the bitch_.

"Yes, we are aware." I replied snappishly. "Could you help him out?"

She threw me a reprimanding look, before sighing invexation, "I'll see what I can do."

Instantly, she grabbed Severus by the elbow and took him away for a quick inspection. Awkwardly, I just stood near the entrance like she left me, and watched as she and Sev disappeared behind a hospital bed curtain. I could hear all sorts of magical spells muttered behind the curtain, none of which were successful. Pomfrey's '_dirty-as-a-sailor'_ cursing was evidence of that.

_Boom_! went another spell, only to be followed by a series of incoherent curses. I think I picked up something along the lines of Merlin's ass, and a dirty, stinking—

"He'll have to spend the night here." Pomfrey opened the curtain, revealing a slightly delusional yet still green Sev on the bed. If I were hit by nearly a dozen spells, I'd be acting all doped up as well.

"Whoever did this to Mr. Snape obviously knew what he was doing." she concluded, checking his temperature. "You may say good bye to him now, and then visit him in the morning." Pomfrey commanded before stalking out to her little cabinet of medicines. Her tone may as well have conveyed 'Get lost loser, and let me do my job'. The hoe needed a good slapping.

When I saw that she was out of earshot, I bent down to Sev's bed like a dramatically hopeless nurse tending to a war hero.

"I'm so sorry about this." I apologized to the victim, even though it really wasn't my fault. I thought it was just nice to hear apologies when in a state of helplessness.

"It's not you, it's _Black_." Sev, his eyes a hazy black, glared at the name. "F-f-first day baaack, and I'm alllready…"

His slurring was enough proof to see what state Black had reduced him to.

"Toniight…th-they go." Sev rambled slowly. "All of…those…Marauderauuderaudizzless."

"Wait, say that again?" _Either Sev was onto something, or he just added some unnecessary swagger to the group_.

"I-me-I…was supposed tooo go…seeee what itt waas they," Sev paused to add a large cough. Something purple came out and it wasn't pretty. "_Alwayys_…up tooo. At nightss...Tooonight."

After that declaration, his head slumped on the pillow. He fell fast asleep like a rock, all snoring and all drool.

Although Sev was just talking like a baby without a tongue, I understood the gist of what he was saying. Apparently, the Marauders were doing something tonight. Something they always did on nights.

The curiosity was biting within me. I had noticed that the group leaves at night sometimes, their absence always known whenever at dinner in the Great Hall. I always imagined that it was them taking joyrides on their broomsticks outside—but was it something else?

On the wall near Pomfrey's desk, I noticed a large chart that represented a calendar. Being Hogwarts, we didn't receive regular calendars. We were granted charts of star constellations, rainbow patterns, and other meaningless shit that doesn't really help the average teenager tell what day it is.

It just so happened, the chart on Pomfrey's wall expressively displayed the days of the week, all with phases of the moon in each little box. Quickly, my eyes found the box of today, which had a bright full circle drawn on the right hand corner.

Whether there was any significance to this at all, I had no idea. I was originally looking for a calendar with holidays on it that the Marauders would most likely be celebrating—such as Firewhiskey Fest, or even Free-Stripper Day.

Instead, I found out that tonight was a full moon.

I wondered what they could possibly be doing, and then remembered what resided in my pocket. Still folded in my pocket was the Marauders Map, still mapped out with figures darting every which way. All for my knowledge alone.

Silent victory flooded my veins. I had the advantage, knowing where my adversaries would be tonight at all times.

I smiled deviously to myself. I wasn't going to sit on my ass tonight. I was going to find out what those Marauders did at night. Sure, I wasn't on the best terms with them—one longing for me, one trying to forget about me, one who openly loves admitting that I'm a whore, and one who does really have a clue.

Since they thought they knew so much about me, I think it's time I turned the tables on them.

What's the worst that could happen?


	29. Truth Will Out

Ch 29: Truth Will Out

**LILY'S POV**

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Last year; Late November; Black Lake, after dinner)

Grasping the two cups in my hand, I trekked across windy grass, feeling the beginning winds of winter. There was a somber sunset in the distance, one which was a rightful end of the day, and end of autumn.

The steaming cups were the only sources of warmth that my hands could feel; without them, they would've turned numb from the biting wind. But coldness and numbness were the least of my worries.

My worries were on him. He was standing in a solitary state, overlooking the lake with that usual pensive stare he had.

"Hey," I softly said from behind, stepping into view and offering a cup to him. "You looked pretty beat in there. Thought you could use a pick-me-up."

Remus's tired eyes glanced at the coffee in my hand, and a little smile spread across his face. He graciously took the coffee, while encompassing his arm around my waist. "You're more than I deserve, you know that?"

"Hmm," I teased, smirking up at him. "Maybe a little."

A chuckle erupted from him, but the light in his face regressed back into his thoughtful gaze. Under the dimming shine of the setting sun, I could see the apparent bags under my boyfriend's eyes, as well as the paling complexion.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly, taking a sip of my coffee for confidence. "You left dinner pretty quickly."

"I…wasn't hungry." he answered quietly.

"And you look like hell." I bluntly added. I was a straightforward person, as most could tell.

"Thanks, love." He crushed me into him, smiling in spite of himself. "You never fail to cheer me up."

"I'm serious, Remus," I said above the wind. The sun slowly setting would've been the romantic set up for a date, but I came with the intention of retrieving some answers. "Wh-what's happening to you?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, quirking his eyebrow at me as though nothing was wrong.

"What I mean is," My voice was unsure. Another sip of caffeine was necessary, yet had no effect. "I don't know…I might be one of those freaky, paranoid girlfriends—which I hope I'm _not_!—but, you seem somewhat…_distant_ towards me during some weeks."

He didn't immediately respond, just had that stone-hard look upon his face. When there was no reply, I urged on with, "Why? Was it something I did? Did I—"

"No, Lily," He took the moment to put his free palm on my cheek and look me in the eye. "You didn't do anything."

"Then _what_?" I persisted, the gnawing curiosity eating away in my stomach. Suddenly, a light bulb exploded in my brain. The fatigue, the random mood swings, the loss of appetite—"Remus, you're not doing drugs, are you?"

"Wha—_no_! Of course not." he exclaimed, his high-pitched voice being all the evidence I needed. Whenever a tone raised a few octaves higher, it usually signified a liar. Strangely for Remus, it indicated raw honesty. "No."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" I apologized in a rush, feeling embarrassed for even suggesting it. Remus and drugs? That was more unlikely than Gryffindors and Slytherins joining forces. Seeing me flustered and whatnot, Remus accepted the apology with his eyes, a little smile creeping at his lips.

Along with the setting of day, the rise of night was expected as well. The bright orange sun was chased down by the curtain of incoming darkness, signaling that the stars would soon make their appearances.

If I could, I would remain in the spot forever. In Remus's arms, watching the sunset, with a coffee was perfect, and no doubt made up for his past behavior. Right now, there was no more mood swings. No more distance. No more suspicion.

There was just me, Remus—

"I have to go." Remus whispered into my ear, looking up at the incoming night sky threatening to cover over us. "I have to meet the guys soon."

"_Remus_," I scolded, giving him _the eyes_ of a displeased woman. Hadn't I just explained why such matters distressed me? "Didn't we just—"

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said with a _forgive-me!_ twinkle in his eyes. "But I really have to go."

"Or else what?" I asked with unintended sarcasm. "They'll run out of whiskey?"

"Lily, please," Remus pleaded, his bronze eyes apologetic. The wind played with his hair, tempting me to run my hands through it. How could I be angry with him? "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

With a sigh, I gave him a rather strained smile. "You better."

After my approval, he tossed his cup to the side and gathered me in his arms, planting a quick kiss on my forehead. "Love you."

Honestly, how on earth could I be mad at such a person? "Love you, too."

He departed after that, leaving me. This recurring pattern should've prepared me by now, but it only hit harder every time. If it wasn't drugs, then what on earth could my boyfriend be doing that left him so…moody. So…_different_.

Sure it was for only brief periods of times…but no matter, I was still suspicious.

Remus would change, and then he and his buddies would rendezvous to God only knew where. He'd take a sick day tomorrow, maybe even the day after. And then everything would return to normal.

And then the cycle would repeat all over again.

One day my curiosity would get the better of me. One day, my freak girlfriend anxiety issues would drive me insane. One day, the paranoia may drive me to actually follow the Marauders and find out what was going on.

But for the time being, I would just have to step aside, and wait for a more opportune moment.

Frustrated, I sat on a dry patch of grass, taking the last sip of my coffee. From above my head the stars started to display themselves across the endless sky, accompanied by the bright full moon that was slowly coming closer into view…

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

For some reason my mind went back to that memory.

_Was I always that love-sappy_?

Although remembering back to last year brought me back to my silly Romantic Age, it also shocked me, seeing how my past thoughts compared to how I thought currently.

Both past Lily and present Lily wanted to follow the Marauders to find out what business they conducted at night. I never succeeded in the past because I didn't even know where the hell to start; but thanks to the map, I would once and for all be satisfied.

"Miss Evans!" barked Professor McGonagall from the head of the class. "Pay attention!"

Transfiguration was never a good class to be distracted, but unfortunately for me, it was. Sure, McGonagall could bitch all she wanted on how daydreaming would get me nowhere, but that still didn't stop the Marauders from conspiring right behind me. And of course our seating arrangements worked out spectacularly for little, sidetracked me.

The memory still bugged me.

After I broke ties with them last year, I was still curious about their random absences, but just took them for silly, 'happy hour' nights, or prank planning parties. Still, both theories seemed unlikely; why would Remus be a downer for such occasions?

_RING…RRING…RRRING…_

The dinner bell rang, causing complete commotion all over Hogwarts. Everyone was done with all classes, and everyone was hungry. Mix cranky with hungry and you've got quite a happy bunch on your hands.

While I attempted to exit Transfiguration, my eyes surveyed the room for the moronic brigade I would be tailing. They vanished, of course. In the process of searching, I received a hefty amount of pushes and shoves from eager students.

"Move it, Evans," A rather portly girl bowled me over right as I departed from the class. She was one of the eager students. "How many times must I tell you?"

"You didn't need to." I replied calmly back to her, throwing her a pleasant smile. "Your stomach's obnoxious growls finished the job for you."

Portly girl flushed, sneered at me, and then went on her merry way. Maybe if she got a good pork chop down her throat, she'd step back.

My stomach barely felt anything. I was filled with too many damned emotions—confusion, anger, crankiness, bitchiness, paranoia—it all seemed to be blended into one big stew which my body was so eagerly sated by.

Judging by their quick disappearance, maybe they were just as hungry as the rest of their classmates. They were males of course, and would undoubtedly be hungry to a ridiculous extent. Maybe Sev was wrong, and they were just enjoying a pleasant dinner in the Great Hall.

Well now, where would all the fun be in that?

**FRANK'S POV**

"That's it?" Telly shrieked, unnecessary fires reaching her eyes. "That's _all_ you got from Toby?"

"So it's 'Toby' now, eh?" I questioned back with a hint of a mocking smile. The whole formal 'Tobias' mantra from her was getting a little stale. Her emotions were getting the best of her, I knew it.

"Toby—Tobias—big difference!" She threw her hands up in the air in the customary fashion of pissed off women. "The point is, I hired _you_—and you are getting nothing!"

"I was working on it during lunch." I defended myself with as we navigated our way down the hall to dinner. The day had passed in a blur—consisting of Toby glaring machetes at me, and Telly attacking me whenever she had the time. One fine day, am I right?

"And you have nothing!"

"Because you interrupted." I pointedly put in, hoping that she'd get the picture not to intervene every time I talked with her ex. Apparently, by the blank stare in her eyes, she was not getting that picture.

"I did _not_ interrupt!" Telly said in an appalled manner, slapping a hand against her heart in dismay. Funny how much clueless girls were amusing to watch.

We were walking down to dinner together, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. The sight wasn't that odd; I already hung out with Lily. I guess walking with a Slytherin was just the same in the eyes of a normal Hogwarts student.

As Telly ranted on and on about how she did _not_ interrupt (yes, I was silly to even imagine such an accusation), I turned my gaze to the heads of other students walking in the same direction.

Instantly, my eyes found Alice's brown waves, and my fists tightened. I wished to talk to her again…not only because I immensely enjoyed her company, but also because I needed advice. Shamefully, girl advice.

I decided that now was the time to tell Lily the awful truth. But honestly, how does one go about revealing to the person that she was drugged by a guy who was hopelessly in love with her?

The need to talk with Alice was growing within me. I hadn't heard her voice all day.

"…Frank, are you even listening to me?" Telly questioned snootily. "Frank? Frank!"

"Huh?"

Telly, with a flip of her strawberry blonde curls, huffed, "Never mind. But next time you see Toby, _please_ give me something I can work with."

After that conclusive request, she sauntered into the Great Hall. I hadn't realized that we were already at the doorframe of the room. The tables were filling in quickly, causing me to inadvertently search the sea of students for a head of red hair.

"_Psst_, _pssst_." I heard a hissing noise from my side. Dubiously, I turned to my left, and hunched in the darkness of the corner was the person I had just been looking for.

"Wow," I commented on Lily crouching secretively in the corner. "That's not creepy at all."

"Shut up." she threw back at me, stepping somewhat into the light. The students were more focused on entering the Great Hall than her, so she had nothing to worry about. "You going in?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I was actually just looking for you—"

"Did you see the Marauders?" she interrupted, her eyes raving with curiosity.

_Hm, that's oddly random to ask_. "Uh, I don't think I have."

Slowly, a grin spread across Lily's face like a wild forest fire. "Perfect."

I knew that look. It was that conspiratorial expression that was most likely a sign of trouble. "Lily, you're doing that weird, maniacal thing again."

"_Diabolical_, actually," she corrected me with an evil little wink. "Sorry Longbottom, but I'm skipping dinner. I have some business to take care of."

"What business?"

"Oh, nothing special." Lily responded ambiguously, but my suspicions grew nonetheless. It was a pretty straightforward lie. Lily usually said things that were exactly the opposite. "I'll see you later tonight."

Okay, this _wasn't_ normal. She was never this vague about her whereabouts—on normal basis, she would mercilessly string out her plans in tiny detail until I was practically begging to know them. But _this_? Lily wanting to know where the Marauders were, and promising to be back later at night? Although it didn't sound so concrete out loud, I could definitely infer what kind of plans she had tonight. She was entangling herself with _them_ again, and that certainly wasn't the best idea.

"Lily," I jumped at an opportunity to try and repel her from the Marauders. "Remus and I had just the silliest talk after Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You. And Remus. Silly talk?" The way the words sounded from her mouth made the whole concept seem inconceivable.

"About how you are single." I finished, hoping that it would frost the icing on the cake. If she stopped immersing herself in Marauder business, her life would be so much easier. They were tearing her apart—James, Remus, the whole lot.

"S-single?" That definitely caught her off guard for she stammered a bit, and even paled. As if realizing her reaction, she immediately shook it off as easily as shaking off a chilly draft. "Frank, why are you telling me this?"

"Because," I paused, feeling a bit caught. I should've known that not even a lovey-dovey quirk from Remus could stop her. But I couldn't stop, I thought with hands clamped tightly together. She couldn't go with them. "_Because_, I don't think you should go alone—following the Marauders."

Lily didn't even question how I drew to that conclusion, which ultimately meant that I was right. Was she mad? Furious at me? I couldn't tell, her actions were so controlled. Half expecting her to slap me in the head for accusing her so, she instead silently pulled me aside to a shadowed area for some privacy.

Why, so she could yell the crap out of me?

"I have a hunch, Frank," Lily clarified, a gleaming sense of urgency in her eyes. She wanted me to trust her. And usually, I did—_do_. But was even her normally impartial judgment clouded when implicated with the Marauders? "And if it gets dangerous—which I doubt it will—I'll leave immediately. You can count on it."

"Lily, I don't think you understand," I said, hoping my voice sounded more reasonable than patronizing. I knew she could handle herself if she ever got into a pickle, but I didn't want her getting too idealistic. "The more you involve yourself with them, the more you'll suffer."

"_What_ do you mean? Where is this all coming from?" Lily's eyes were intensely trained on me as though I had five heads. It wasn't a scared look, but a suspicious one. Her green eyes darted over my face. "Frank, do you know something?"

_Yes_. My palms slowly broke out in a sweat, and my mind fought to release whatever was trapped in it. I needed to tell her—about James, about that night. Maybe if she learned that truth, she would stay clear of them. And they would finally stop messing with her head.

"Yes," I braced myself for the strong confession about to roll out of my mouth. "It has to do with you. And James. And that…that party, last year."

Once again for the second time, Lily paled. "How did you know about—"

"My errands lead me to some _very_ unsuspecting places." I simply explained, remembering the scene of Damien sending me off to the Mixer. How I uncovered that Potions log, and made that strange and horrible discovery.

"Go on." Lily urged me, obviously curious and clearly distracted. I couldn't tell if she was prepared to hear what was coming, or dreading it. A little bit of both, perhaps.

I myself wasn't exactly a pro at confessing, nor would I probably ever be one. So without barriers, I let myself say exactly what I needed to.

"Lily," I started with, letting my eyes close for a moment while releasing a thorough sigh. I opened my eyes. "I know what happened to you that night."

**REMUS'S POV**

"Come on, mates. Let's head out." I told my friends, rising from my seat. Naturally, they all followed suit, and began walking away from the table. Usually on full moon nights, it was a quick dinner, and then off we went.

No one took our leave as anything strange. They instead looked upon us with envy, wishing they were a part of what we were doing.

If only they knew.

Sirius and Peter were chatting about the delicious turkey they just consumed for dinner, leaving James beside me. Usually, his easygoing face would show that he was ready for anything on nights like this.

But currently, his face looked expressionless. Inscrutability in the eyes, but a forced sort of easiness in the face.

"You okay, James?" My eyebrows scrunched at his change in disposition. "Are you sure you're up for it, tonight?"

James took the moment to look at me, and offered me a carefree smile. "I'm fine, Moony. Wouldn't give up these nights for anything."

"Okay." I wasn't entirely convinced. James probably noticed, for he walked now with an easy smile. Only, it didn't look as easy as it normally did.

James Potter was certainly not the ordinary person. He was an all around good guy, tolerated many bothersome classmates, and was more than willing to defend Gryffindor's honor against Slytherin. It didn't take just anything to make him upset.

Sure, he was occasionally disappointed after a loss in a Quidditch match or a cruddy grade, but nothing hit him really hard in the gut. Of course, there was that one divider. My eyes darkened with some nameless emotion when I thought of that unforgettable red hair, those green eyes.

I never blamed James for liking Lily more than he should have when we were dating. In fact, it was hard not to be charmed by her. Sure, I felt anger unlike any other, but I couldn't just shut out one of my best friends.

After I broke up with Lily the day before that blasted Holly Ball, I never told my friends. Reason being, I didn't feel ready to see James sweep Lily off her feet right after we broke up. Not yet.

But after all this time, he still never managed to gather the courage and ask her. It surprised me, of all the things James Potter was scared of, he found it in Lily Evans.

I precisely knew why James was so miserable. Most likely, it was because of Lily.

Then again, I must've donned a look of misery as well. I wasn't too thrilled with the fact that one of my best mates liked her, especially when I—

"Come on, gents," Sirius flung his arms around my shoulder and James's. He cocked his head at a jaunty tilt. "Liven up a little. Forget whatever temptress haunts your thoughts, and let's get out of here."

"You automatically assume that it is a girl on our minds, Sirius?" I asked in retaliation as we exited through the doors students were entering. "Quite a talent."

"I'm just saying." Sirius replied, putting both hands up.

We took another step forward until I noticed two figures in a secluded shadowy corner. Both of them were sitting next to each other against the wall, their shoulders touching, intently speaking. From the dim glare of the torch, I discerned that it was Lily and that Frank bloke.

They were talking—well, _he_ was. Obviously, whatever he was saying was upsetting her. She was tugging on one separated ringlet of hair, staring blankly at her shoes. Whatever Frank was saying, Lily was absorbing.

And she was not liking it.

Should I stop it? Should I help her? Why was I constantly feeling the need to help her every time I saw her? Why did I harbor a sense of protection towards her?

Answer: I was a fool.

"_Oi_, fellows!" bellowed Sirius, a good few feet in front of us. A good scream from Sirius always brought me back to reality. "You coming or what?" he asked with an overly dramatic exasperated shrug.

"We're coming, Padfoot," James replied, right beside me. And like me, he had remained still. "No need to soak your panties."

Resolutely, he walked on, his brisk strides seeming concentrated on getting away from the scene as soon as possible. I carried on in the same manner, yet still kept glancing back to make sure that she was okay.

Frank had put a hand on her shoulder, and she didn't punch him in the nose. Clearly he wasn't hitting on her. No, there was something more poignant in her expression. Almost like a sad comprehension.

It felt so strange... just reading her face so well. It wasn't right for me to do so—or was it? We were friends now…or, something of the sort. Should it have felt strange? Was I dissecting this too much?

"James." I called to the person walking in front of me, who turned around with a speculative stare in those hazel eyes. There was no acute fear, but a strange sense of expectancy in his manner.

"Remus." James acknowledged back with a brief nod, hitting me with an observing stare, urging me to go on. Even though his attention seemed fixated on me for the moment, I couldn't help but notice his eyes flicker over to the side in anticipation.

Was James concerned for Lily just as much as I was? That would probably explain all of the occurrences: the stares, following her to Hogsmeade, and probably even more things I haven't been aware of.

That trip to Hogsmeade was inexplicable, and yet I never brought it up. Was it right for me to just let James get away with that? Maybe, I wasn't sure. Why would I intentionally want to cause a rift in the group? I didn't, but I still never dismissed it from my mind. James just cared…a little more than he let on.

Was it wrong of me to feel conflicted about that?

"_We're_ okay, right?" I asked unsurely. For some reason, I needed assurance in a time like this. Paranoia was sweeping through me, a clear sign that my time was coming.

James's features softened a little, and he replied with, "We're more than okay, mate." Another easy and carefree smile.

Was he just telling me that, or did he suspect that I was on to him?

**LILY'S POV**

"…Lily?" Frank's brown eyes looked upon me with uncertainty. "Do you need a hug?"

"Do I seem the huggable type at the moment?" I deadpanned, bringing my sleeves over my fingers. A wave of blankness surged through me; it was the same feeling I felt when I discovered that Tessa was pregnant when she was murdered. Utterly and completely with shock.

I wished dearly that I could feel empty. At least with empty, there were no surprises, no unexpectedly cruel twists.

"_James_?" My voice came out as a strained whisper. A twinge of something resembling pain blossomed in my chest. Betrayal, that's what I knew right now. His involvement on that night absolutely stunned me. I couldn't tell if I felt a low sense of anger, or a high volume of shock.

"Yes." Frank sighed, pressing his hands together somberly. "Look Lily, I didn't know if _this_ was the right time to tell you…but I just had—"

"No, it was. It truly was." I recited, staring absently at my shoes. "Thank you Frank."

"I should've told you ages ago, and I'm sorry," he tried coaxing in, a look of self-loathing upon his face. "But it was just…I don't know. I really…didn't know how—"

"Longbottom, it's okay. I get it." I started pushing myself off the ground, my face still a mask. I couldn't tell what expression it held, but obviously Frank was worried from the outrageously calm response I gave him. "I have to go."

"_Lily_—"

"Frank, I just need some time to think!" I nearly yelled, which caused him to stare. There was the response he was looking for. Guiltily, my eyes met his. "I think what's best now would be…some time alone."

He nodded slowly, understandingly. I swore, he was more emotional than I was at the moment. With surprising gentleness, Frank put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Frank said, eyes looking straight into mine. He seemed hesitant to leave my side, but did so any way. Giving me my privacy was a kind gesture. I knew that if the situations were reversed I would probably go all psycho-therapist on him.

After a few seconds of hesitancy, he finally turned away and walked back into the Great Hall, his figure disappearing into the bright, luminance of the room. The room filled with students who hated me…unaware of the reason why.

Right then and there, Frank's words were starting to hit me, painfully right in the gut.

_I knew it_. I knew I wasn't just blabbing random curses because I felt the bloody need to tell my peers to piss off. I knew that there was a reason for my outrageous behavior.

I tried not to care what happened that night. Even did my best to make an effort of forgetting it altogether. But it stayed haunted in my mind, and I always guiltily wondered what made me act that way that night.

After a deep inhale, I turned around and walked the opposite direction, embracing the sinister darkness of the empty hall.

Suddenly, everything in my head seemed so lucid and clear. I could see that night of the party, and remembered James there. Handing me a cup. Vaguely, I remembered him talking to me.

"_Lily, I…I know I've done some very regrettable things, but you don't even have the slightest idea of what you mean to me…_"

The words were slowly coming back to me, circling around my head like a turning wheel. Turning and turning, until my vision became dizzy, and my eyes began to moisten.

How could I have not known then?

My confused body planted itself against the wall, my back against it. For a moment, the chilling marble of the wall cooled my back. I looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find salvation, but there was none.

Was this what self-pity felt like? I didn't enjoy it one bit.

Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I pathetically let one tear slide down my cheek before I continued my mission for tonight. Frank might've thought that his confession would hinder me, but it only made me more than eager.

With a vengeance, I ripped the piece of parchment out of my pocket, stabbed it with my wand, and muttered, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_…"

How appropriate those words were at the moment.

**FRANK'S POV**

I felt glum.

No, I felt more than glum. I felt like shit.

The image of Lily's calm and collected features scared me more than anything. It was the look of a woman stealthily hunting to kill. Not me, but _James_. I remembered seeing the flash of hurt across her face at revealing the drugger. Obviously, there was something more between them that she wasn't telling to me.

Just another secret that I would probably find out from the mouth of some other nameless student.

"Hey." A hand touched mine before the voice reached my ears. The voice released a wave of comfort to rush through me, making me feel immensely better at the moment.

It took me a moment to realize that I was still in the Great Hall, staring distantly at my goblet. No wonder she came to talk to me. I must've looked suicidal.

"_Alice_." I murmured in acknowledgment, staring as she attempted to sit down beside me. The pushy second year already beside me glared at her efforts.

"Do you mind?" Alice snapped in an irritated tone to the girl. The girl, suddenly fearful at pissing off an upperclassman, leaped out of her seat and ran away. Alice smiled at the convenience, and plopped herself down next to me. "How kind of her."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now," She turned her attention completely back to me, filling up a plate while supplying mine as well. "Talk to me, and eat something, won't you?"

"How do you assume that something is wrong with me?"

"You look like ass." she replied casually while piling on the vegetable stew.

"Thanks. I feel it too." I replied, my face allowing a small smile, right before it strained into concentration. "Alice, have you ever told someone something that may have been better _not_ mentioned at all?"

"Loads of times." Alice replied simply, as though it were commonplace. I threw a strange look at her for such casualness. "What? Frank, I'm a girl. We always screw things up like that."

"Well, I'm _not_ a girl. And I didn't mean to screw anything up." I sighed, pushing the mashed potatoes on my plate to the side.

"Frank, not everyone means to screw things up." she gently explained, twirling her pasta with her fork contemplatively. "Unless you're some sadistic nutter—which I know you're not."

I felt slightly triumphant. She _knew_ me. Even though I obviously was not a 'sadistic nutter' it felt nice knowing that Alice knew what I was, and what I wasn't. Was that pathetic of me?

"Everyone reacts to things in different ways. It can't be helped if your someone took your news badly. Even if it was the truth." Alice continued, a thoughtful lilt in her voice. "If you look at it this way, would you rather know the cold, hard truth, or rest among comfortable lies?"

"You're right." I murmured into my goblet, starting to accept what happened. It certainly helped seeing everything in a different perspective. Especially Alice's, whose was one of the most neutral I've ever seen.

"Of course I am." Alice smirked at me, the smirk growing wider as we stared at one another. "Now, be a good boy and eat your peas."

I wanted to reply with something witty, but my eyes caught the attention of someone stalking out of the room. On the far end of the Great Hall, I located Toby, escorting Carly out with added force.

Immediately my eyes fell upon Telly's, who was frantically gesturing at me to follow them. Exasperatedly, I gesticulated with my hands '_What-do-you-expect-me-to-do_?'.

She hand gesture-replied back '_Anything_!'.

Right. She expected me to just waltz right behind her ex and her best friend, and stalk them for the rest of the night?

Sadly, that was the only thing that my mind could come up with as a grand plan. And just as regrettably, I began gathering myself together to continue my job, disappointed to leave Alice.

"I'm sorry, but the peas have to wait." I apologized with my eyes, hoping the puppy dog effect would work its magic.

"Frank Longbottom, out to save the world again?" Alice grinned, raising a wondering brow, not even the least bit mad.

"Something like that." I replied back with a sly nod. I wished that I could've just stayed there and enjoyed my dinner with her. But if I didn't, Telly would probably strangle me mid-bite.

Briskly, I walked down the aisle to the Great Hall, looking along the Gryffindor table. Just as I had told Lily, the Marauders were indeed not there. And, neither was Lily. My suspicion lingered between the similarity.

As I exited through the doors, a pair of arms grabbed me from the side and pulled me into a corner. I didn't scream, for that would've been very pitiful, and instead look into the person's eyes.

"_Toby, don't kill him_!" a feminine voice whispered from beside me. "Let him down."

And just like that, Toby lowered me to the ground, a perpetually seething look on his face. Carly stepped right next to him, apologizing with her gentle light eyes to me. She actually seemed kind…which was odd, considering her best friend was a right bitch. And her choice of suitor, at the moment, was an even bigger bitch.

"Sorry. Violent tendencies." Toby grunted, leaving a good foot of space between us. "What can I say, Gryffindors bring out the worst in me."

"I think anyone within a five mile radius can accomplish that." I said defiantly to his face. He actually growled.

"Stop it." Carly smacked Toby in the arm. Wow, a person slapping the Slytherin Bastard, and he actually allowed it? He _must_ be in love with her. Telly sure wasn't going to like my report after I was through with this. "Or else you won't receive your reward tonight."

_Umm_. My eyes dilated slightly, more out of confusion

"Fine. You win." Toby stepped back a bit more, so that his menacing figure wasn't hovering right over me. "But you better make tonight worth it."

"Oh." Her voice darkened, and her smiled widened. "It will be worth it."

_Ok. Gag_.

"Excuse me." I interrupted, because the undercurrents of the conversation were creeping me out. "Before you guys start describing tonight in detail, can you explain why you just grabbed me into this corner?"

"Can you explain why you were following us out of the hall?" Toby challenged, raising a blond brow.

Touché.

"That's a very good question—" _you see, your ex girlfriend asked me to spy on you two, in hopes of finding out what Carly would ever see in you just so she could bitch about it_ "—I have no idea."

Well said Frank. Now they think you're crazy, stalker-ish, _and_ stupid. What next?

"You're so weird." Toby muttered.

That too.

"Enough, Toby." Carly grimaced at Toby's rudeness. She shook her brown hair over her shoulder, a slight eye roll. "And still, you wonder why she dumped you."

My eyebrows scrunched. Wha—

"My bluntness had nothing to do with it at all." Toby reasoned, crossing his large arms in front of him. "She found it quite endearing, actually."

"I'm so confused." I pointed out, even though they probably wouldn't care. "Either you guys are talking about Telly, or just playing some weird third person game between each other."

"Ah, boy genius is catching on." Toby proclaimed dryly, shaking his head down at me. "About time."

"What is going on?" I did not like being talked down upon. Especially when I had no idea what it was about.

"Think about it Frank." Carly stepped in. I didn't even know she knew my name; we were never properly introduced before. "Best friend 'hooks up' with ex boyfriend. Ought to raise some sparks, right?"

"Right?"

"Ex girlfriend is then so jealous and desperate," Toby grinned, as though reminiscing on the joys of childhood, rather than the dramatic sufferings of Telly. "That she resorts to newb Gryffindor in attempt to break it up."

"I told you it would work!" Carly squealed, clapping her hands together. "I _told_ you!"

"Wait," I stopped them from anymore confusing chatter. "So you're saying that you two _aren't_ dating?"

"We were just pretending to get a rise out of Telly." Carly giggled. What a sadist, she really was a Slytherin. Now that was depressing. "Now, with you out of the way, she'll come crawling back to Toby."

"Me...out of the way?" That didn't sound too good. Toby raised a fist in preparation, and I mumbled out, "But I'm not even with her!"

"You're…not?" They both seemed confused. Toby lowered his arm, as though disappointed that I wouldn't be his hefty little punching bag tonight.

"No!" Me, dating the Slytherin Bitch? That would be like Minnie Mouse going for Donald Duck. _Wrong_!

"Then why have you two been hanging around each other?" Toby demanded territorially.

"Because," Would it be wise to tell them about why I was talking with Telly? Would it even really make a difference? Actually yeah, it could save my face. That would be quite helpful. "She hired me to spy on you two. She didn't want Carly being with you, because she didn't want her to get hurt the same way she did."

"She was so jealous she even hired someone?" Carly exclaimed as though she hit the jackpot. "She wants you back so badly, Toby!" She raised an eager fist up, just to have it bumped by Toby's in return.

Wow. Slytherins were certainly not a regular breed of students.

"No. She doesn't." I ominously said amongst their excitement. "She's still hurt by what you said, you know."

"Are you serious?" Toby's face crumbled. "That was a mistake!"

"I know." I said, remembering the potions list. "Veritaserum?"

The blond's face suspiciously looked to mine. "How did you—"

"I have my ways." _Now_, they saw me as a force to be reckoned with. I had always wanted to say that, and it worked. "But she still feels hurt. And if you don't tell her the reason sooner or later, she will never forgive you. The girl holds grudges."

Toby had a twinkling smile playing on his lips. "I know."

I shook my head. _Not_. _Normal_. "So…why did you drink the potion that night."

"Why should I tell you?" His voice challenged, thinking he held the upper hand. How wrong he was.

"Because, the only person your ex girlfriend will truly listen to is me. So unless you want her back, I expect a good reason." I declared, feeling powerful and intimidating. Go me.

"Just tell him." Carly sighed in aggravation. "It won't hurt."

_Another_ story about that night. I couldn't tell if I was excited or frightened. It was story time all over again—for about the billionth time.

"Whatever," Toby snarled, as though hating to share secrets with me. What, did he think I was going to cramp his style or something? "Here's what really happened…"

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

**TOBY'S POV**

(Last year, Spring; Room of Requirement Party)

The room was darkened and hazy with smoke, and the air was humid with the heat radiating off dancing bodies, but we could care less. Although it was probably the most unromantic place to give her a promise ring, she wouldn't care.

That's what I loved most about her. She took what she could get without complaints.

And what she got tonight, sparkling on her finger, definitely made her bursting with happiness. Her reaction calmed me, for I thought it was too much of a big step. But I was ecstatic that she accepted with such ease and joy.

"Happy anniversary, you big lout." Telly whispered into my ear, planting a kiss upon my cheek in the process.

"I told you it'd be one you'd never forget." I reminded, caressing her ring finger which possessed the ring. "Let me get us a drink, to toast."

She smiled sweetly at me, which was such a change from her bitchy scowls or her she-devil smirks. No matter what attitude she wore—happy, angry, anything—I loved her.

Filtering my way through the crowd, I reached the bar, leaning casually against the table.

"Two shots, please." I asked the bald bar tender, who conjured them up in a second. He thought I was going to leave right that second, but was surprised when I stayed, and downed the two small glasses.

"Rough night?" a person to my left asked me.

Even though my throat was burning and my head was beginning to muddle up, I recognized the person and replied, "I just proposed to the girl I love, Potter. Does that sound rough to you?"

James leaned in, his elbow against the hard surface. "Well, did she accept?"

"Of course. She loves me too." I looked across the room to see the blonde girl admiring her ring for some time.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." James whispered solemnly, looking down into his cup. In the midst of a raging party, he looked as though he was contemplating the meaning of life. How odd.

"Like hell I don't. I love her, but was I too rash in the timing?" I confessed. What would the future hold for us? I've heard of couples who've tried to make it, but end up crumbling in the end. I didn't want that.

"And I want to marry her in the future," I continued babbling. "But how can I make her truly believe?"

"The _truth_, of course." The sly voice of the bartender came from in front of us, observing our conversation with avid interest. The one thing I hated more than interrupters, were eavesdroppers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a crabby voice.

"I mean," the bartender continued, mixing a group of mini cauldrons that held the potions blended into the drinks for the party. "With love, you need honesty, right? And what better way to reveal your feelings, than having the elixir that will reveal them for you?"

"What are you saying?" James asked, leaning in.

"Give me your cups, and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about." the bartender dared, a smirk on his face. How much could I trust him?

"SHUT UP YOU LOT!"

Both of us turned around at the loud roar, and saw Remus Lupin jump onto a table, Lily Evans faint in his arms. Amongst the 'boos' and jeers he was receiving, he pushed through the crowd until he reached an empty table near Telly.

"I need Panacea Potion, _now_." James demanded, his arm slammed against the table. He worriedly kept glancing back at Remus and Lily. I couldn't tell who was more worried, James or Remus.

The bartender, who observed James's actions with amusement, gave the impression that he could 'read between the lines'. He smiled knowingly. "How many doses shall our mixture have…"

"I don't know. A lot?" James asked impatiently, not even concentrating on the bartender. His glance kept flitting back. "Just get me my order so I can give it to her."

The bartender's smile gleamed, as though he were cupid who just found his next match to skewer with an arrow. He poured a cup, and then gave it to James. "Here you go."

"Thanks." James said briefly, and before he rushed off, he added to me, "Good luck."

Before I muttered a 'thanks', he was gone. I wondered how long I was there for, and knew that I had to get back to Telly.

"Would you like the same as his?" the bartender asked, gesturing to James.

I shook my head. "Nah. I need to get drunk tonight.

"Not the Panacea Potion." he tsked. "The Veritaserum."

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

**FRANK'S POV**

"…and so, I guess you can figure the rest out." Toby ended on a grumpy note. "I wanted to confess how I truly felt about her, but what came out instead were my doubts about underage marriage. Now, do you consider _that_ a crime or a mistake, Longbottom?"

"Wait, so did James actually know there was Veritaserum in the Panacea Potion? Or was that a mistake too?" I inquired.

"Does it matter?" Carly asked out loud, wondering why I was so sidetracked.

"Just answer the question." I demanded. When I wanted to know something, I _really_ wanted to know.

"I don't know, it was a while ago." Toby answered gruffly, confused at my distraction as well. "He didn't ask for it exactly, but the bartender just assumed—"

"_Brilliant_!" I exclaimed, leaving the group and heading in the opposite direction. I couldn't tell why this news made me feel immensely better about the situation, but it did.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" the two started hollering hostilely at me. "We're not even finished here!"

"You're cleared, and you'll get your girlfriend back momentarily!" I shouted back, not knowing whether the last part would be true or not. "Thanks for everything!"

I could already imagine them scratching their heads at my bizarre behavior, but I did not care. I needed to find Lily, and tell her about the new I just heard.

**LILY'S POV**

The dark, night sky filled my vision, dotted only with minuscule stars. The bright, moon was beaming from behind a cloud, full and complete. Its light shown upon the grass I walked on, and spotlighted the landmark that I would soon be crossing.

The map must've been wrong.

Apparently, I had to go through a tree. The Whomping Willow, to be exact.

Was the map stupid, or did it want the beholder to die an untimely death?

Standing in front of the menacing tree that was thrashing against the wind, I inspected the map once more. I saw the Marauders' labels got to the tree, and then disappear. This had to be a trick. _The Whomping Willow_?

Out of all the secret passages to Hogsmeade, the boys had to choose the most lethal one. Why couldn't they choose the blasted one to Honeydukes?

There was another passage located behind that statue of Gregory the Smarmy, and then four more. Two were caved in, but that still left two more. One that led from the banners, and the last one from—

"_Ahhh_!"

A vicious lump of a branch came hurling down at me, causing me to stumble even more towards the tree. I had heard of embarrassing near death experiences, but not one so embarrassing as 'death by tree'.

Despite my inner sarcastic humor, branches were still intent on attacking me until I died, so I wasn't so surprised when three large branches attempted to squish me against the trunk of the tree.

I ducked, falling against the base and landing on something hard and round. I turned around and saw that the large object that I landed on pushed right into the base, as though that was its purpose.

Silly, trees do not have buttons.

My feelings changed when I saw that the branches immediately stopped wildly performing the dance of death around me. Curiously, I started slapping and kicking the tree, seeing if I could get a rise out of it.

Wow Lily, you are dumb. Daring a tree to kill you.

I suddenly lost interest in teasing the tree when I saw a little opening at the base of the tree. It was a small hole, but big enough for a person to fit through. It must've been the passageway the Marauders went through.

Curiously, I climbed through the hole, imagining falling into a pit of skeletons or whatever. It was a pleasant shock to find hard, solid ground beneath my shoes. Solid ground that kept going on…a path.

"_Lumos_." I lit my wand, carrying it in front of me for guidance. Anxiously, I opened up the map, a surge of eagerness sweeping through me, splaying light over the pages to show me where it would take me.

"What the—"

I was traveling within a tunnel that led to the edge of the map. The destination was cut off, and the mystery would only be solved if I continued forth on the path.

But that wasn't what surprised me.

"Hello?" I asked to the darkness of the tunnel.

Another label was bobbing its way along the tunnel from the edge of the map. And he was approaching me.

"Potter?" My voice called out once more, trying to navigate the person by the label. My '_Lily Evans_' marker stayed put, waiting apprehensively as the '_James Potter'_ one came forward.

_James Potter_. My body couldn't make up its mind between being enraged at him, or just accept the past. If I was angry, that showed that I cared—which I did not want him to think. If I just accepted it, then he'd think it was a-okay to drug me up and walk all over me.

"Hey." I almost yelped, feeling a swish of air circle around me. My eyes narrowed back on the map, and widened when they saw that James Potter was right next to me. Circling me, in fact.

"Quit it, Potter." I snarled, seeing nothing but air in front of me. He wasn't a ghost (I wasn't _that_ lucky), but then, what was he? Did he have some sort of invisibility talent? If so, then he'd be a champ at peeping tom.

"Evans, oh Evans," a familiar voice sang to me, the body still undetectable. It was making me nervous, me not being able to see him. Would he have the nerve to pull something on me? "What on earth are you doing here?"

"What on earth are _you_ doing here…being invisible and whatnot?" Oh yeah. That was a great question.

"That's none of your concern." he replied back, his tone growing professional. "Now, take my hand and I'll lead you to the exit safely."

A hand suddenly struck out of nowhere, right in front of me. I refused to scream, for I did not want to add to his amusement. I stood defiantly in front of it, not moving an inch.

"I'm not going anywhere." I gritted my teeth, knowing that James Potter was standing right in front of me. If his hand managed to slip out, then the rest of his body must've been somewhere nearby. "And don't you dare touch me, Potter."

Impulsively, I stabbed his hand with my wand. Childish, I know. But I acted on impulse. I felt the need to stab something.

"_Oww_—Evans!" The hand shook in the air, as if trying to shed off the pain. It then hid itself back to invisibility, unseen by my eyes again. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't ask me." I challenged, my voice growing angrier by the minute. "Just drug me. I'm more than willing that way, right?"

As expected, not a sound resonated from his mouth.

I had rendered James Potter silent more times today than his ruddy mother ever could in a lifetime.

The swish of air around me ceased, and all that was left was silence. Did he leave? Did my knowing scare him off once and for all?

Suddenly, there was a swishing sound, but darkness was not all I could see. In front of me, standing with a long cape in his arms, was James Potter.

His glasses reflected off the light from my wand, causing his hazel eyes to gleam stormily. As if I needed an added reminder of how attractive he was. Now really wasn't the best moment.

"What do you know?" he asked in a rather terse voice. Was he seriously mad at _me_? The nerve of this boy.

"Is that even the point?" I snapped, the heat rushing through my veins. I guess my body did decide to take the angry route in the whole ordeal. I was more than ready to lay a punch on him. "You are so unbelievable, Potter! You drug me, and then you do God knows what else to me—"

"I didn't do anything else, I swear." James promised, his eyes growing intense and staring right into mine. "I gave you the drink, and that's just it."

"'Just it'." I mocked, laughing derisively at how simple he made it sound. "Do you have any idea what the hell you did to me? What you made me become? What you made others think of me?"

"Lily, please—"

"_Don't_ call me that." I hissed, drawing away from his figure. I was thankful for the darkness, for my face was probably shading into a furious shade of red. "Don't you dare even try and stop me."

With a new inner-strength, I began walking forward, knowing to sidestep James to avoid collision. Fortunately for me, he had other plans. Plans, such as, blocking each step I took forward.

"Get out of my way Potter." I growled icily, willing him to just move away so that I could go along the path. "You owe me that much for the hell you've put me through."

He paused and grimaced, as though the words stung him a bit. But that didn't stop him; he continued to block me, taking me by both arms and gripping me tight.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, feeling his touch burn right through my clothes. I knew it wasn't a wise idea for skin contact, for this was how I'd exactly react.

"As much as you hate me right now," He tried his best to push me back in the direction I was coming from, a repentant look in his eyes. "I can't let you go through."

"Oh really?" I asked back in the rudest tone possible. "And why not?"

"Because," James's look of hesitancy indicated that he was thinking carefully of how to couch his words. "It's dangerous there."

"Oh, and being near you is any better?" I asked back, not feeling remorseful at all for the stinging words cutting into him.

"Actually, it is." he plainly said, gruffly pulling me with both arms into his hold, making sure that I would not break through. As warm as he felt, I couldn't enjoy the comfort. Not this time.

"Potter, what did I say about—"

Suddenly, a loud, ripping howl echoed through the air, then reducing itself to low, guttural roars. The noises echoed within the tunnel walls, creating a maelstrom of brutal animal noises within our space.

"Shit." James muttered under his breath, his eyes widening at the sound of a wooden object being ripped to pieces. "He's loose."

"What?" I questioned breathlessly, forgetting our argument for just a moment. My heart beat was absolutely racing. "James—"

"Run Lily." he ordered, giving me a rough push in the other direction. "Just run."

"Are you _crazy_?" I screeched, seeing that he was about to go in the direction of the howling. My arm grabbed him back. "You're coming with me."

James took a ridiculous pause to look down at my arm on his, then looked at me with a questioning stare.

"I still hate you." I clarified, dragging him in my direction, running at the same time for my life.

I didn't travel very far through the path, so reaching the exit was pretty easy. In a moment, we found ourselves climbing out of the hole, basking in the light of the moon. I was able to see James's face more lucidly, which looked more thoughtful than usual. Especially under such circumstances.

"_Wait_." James ordered, before taking another step forward. He bent down to press the large knot in the tree that I fell on before. The tree branches stopped in mid-air, right before they were about to nail us to the tree.

My eyes suspiciously whipped at him. "How did you know to do that?"

"Now's not the time." he stressed, taking my arm and pulling me farther away from tree. His voice seemed too strained, causing my doubts to rise. He was hiding something, and that didn't suit well with me.

"Hold on," I looked behind me with a wary expression. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

Another howl echoed from the tunnel. My heart started racing at the sound of feet hitting the ground in rapid movements. Whatever was making the ghastly noises was making an exit.

"Lily, not the time!" James repeated, as though irritated that I cared more for the welfare of his chums than for my own life. God forbid I think like a Good Samaritan.

"No!" I screamed, trying to wrench myself away from his strong grasp. "If the rest of your group is in there—we have to get them out!"

Simple as that.

If so, then why was James continuing to drag me away in the other direction? I actually felt ready for a good rescue mission, which was odd considering it involved the Marauders.

"We honestly don't have time—oh fuck." James blurted out, staring back at the hole. My eyes flew to where he was looking to investigate.

Out of the hole, popped out a big, black dog with some sort of rodent on his back.

"Huh?" I exclaimed. Out of all the things in the world that could've exited out of that hole, it had to be a bloody dog being humped by a small rat?

Then, abruptly, a growl ripped through the hole, the source of the noise making its entrance as well. It's gargantuan body clawed out, baying at the moon, its gloomy light covered everything completely.

"Lily, stand back!" James shouted, but my shocked body could not hear a thing. I was mesmerized by the creature releasing its call to the night, and didn't even notice that James had disappeared.

The animal, with its hungry growls and its lethal claws, looked like a demon dog from hell. The only gentle aspect of the large canine were its eyes…which were a sharp, bronze—

_Bronze_. There was only one person I knew who had bronze eyes.

Just like there was only one person who resembled a black, shaggy dog. And another person who had the mannerism resembling a rat.

"The Marauders." I concluded in a gasp, eyes finding each animal, viewing them in a new light. Now that my mind was in a frenzied panic, everything seemed to make sense. The absences, the secrecy, the full moons. It all centered on the frightening creature, the werewolf. "Remus."

Out of nowhere, a vision in white leapt over me, planting itself firmly on its hooves. Although I could only see the animal's behind, I knew instinctively that this strong, beautiful creature had to be James.

I started backing away, running as James advised me to do. Even after everything I found out about him, taking his orders was the best choice to do. No matter how much I hated to admit it.

Inching backwards away from the animal party, I kept as quiet as I could. The werewolf, a good few feet away from me, still hadn't noticed that I was there, and I intended to keep it that way. He was stretching himself out in the moonlight, enjoying the freedom.

I couldn't believe that Remus had kept this secret from me all this time. Even when I was his girlfriend, he avoided the subject of his random disappearances. Still, if the situations were reversed, I wouldn't have wanted Remus to know.

But to see him as a werewolf did not frighten me at all. The fur, the growling, the immense size, the claws—that wasn't Remus. It was the werewolf.

Suddenly, my mind centered in on those claws—

_**The aggressive rips and slashes in her dress didn't escape me**_

His powerful arms slashed through the air, forcefully cutting the wind—

_**Deeps gashes and cuts decorated her once smooth skin**_

The vicious, razor teeth bared as he widened his mouth for a guttural snarl—

_**Her slashed arms. Her scratched legs**_

Realization punched me right in the stomach. Comprehension lit up every dim corner in my mind.

"_**Guilt? How so, Mr. Lupin?"**_

Stilems had asked that, and then Remus revealed his account of that night. How he was the last one to see Tessa, dressed up in her blue dress. How he had blacked out right after seeing her, on the verge of a near panic attack. How the full moon was bright—

"No." I gasped, clutching my stomach with both hands, trying to keep myself together. My insides were crumbling at the conclusions I was drawing, and my mind was beginning to numb once more.

As human, Remus was the nice guy. The one anyone could depend on. The respectable Marauder.

But as a werewolf, he wasn't Remus anymore.

He was a killer.

"Oh fuck." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally updated all the chapters! Now, onto new ones (: Thank you for bearing with me through these tedious months! Can't wait to finally show you all what's coming up next!


	30. Perfect Timing

Chapter 30: Perfect Timing

**FRANK'S POV**

The darkness of the hallway was anything but calming. The coolness of the night did nothing to numb my racing nerves. Even the annoying chatter of Damien was not distracting me from the one thing that would probably keep me from sleeping tonight.

"And so," Damien continued from a speech I was barely paying attention to. No matter, his mindless cronies probably scribed down every word uttered from his mouth. "This party will be totally awesome. Have we decided on a date yet?"

Honestly, he was _still_ going on about that party? Were these guys even remotely aware of the secrets harbored by the unlikely students in this school? Did they even have an inkling as to how minuscule their party plans seemed compared to the likes of Lily Evans?

"Make it a weekend." Buff requested. "I'll be on a humongous bender, for sure."

Definitely not.

The dilemma of Toby and Carly—solved. My main goal after that conversation was to find Lily and tell her the truth of that night, but I couldn't find her. She was nowhere to be seen.

And that frightened me the most. Not only that, but also because the Marauders were not in sight as well. Coincidence? Oh, fuck no. Was there ever such thing called coincidence in this crazy place?

Of course, during my frantic search, I managed to find Telly amongst the crowd of students leaving for their dormitories. She kept darting her eyes at me, probably wanting a sniff of new information on Toby, but then would avert her eyes casually whenever I looked at her. In girl language, that meant she wanted _me_ to come to _her_. Grudgingly I did, and found her standing in a self-righteous position, tapping her heels with her hands on the hips.

"Don't tell me," Telly rolled her eyes in a snobbish manner. She looked like the new model of Bitch Barbie, all dolled up and ready to go. "Carly and Toby are now going to elope, and have dozens of children, and—"

"You're way off, actually." I interjected, not even caring if I rudely interrupted her. Sorry, I was a real bitch when anxious. She noticed, and nearly hissed. "Here's the real reason they've been acting completely weird . . . "

I began telling her the grand story of how I was shoved into a corner for an interrogation by her fellow evil Slytherins. She laughed at the part when I described Toby about to pummel me, making me wonder why I ever took on such a sadistic client.

Nevertheless I continued, until I told her every detail about how everything she saw from Toby and Carly's "relationship" was a big, fat lie.

"_What_?" she shrieked, outraged. "How dare they trick me!"

"Oh yes," I dully agreed with her, unenthusiastic. "Sadistic Slytherins. Who would've thought?"

"I know right?" Telly looked at me as though the world were an unfair conundrum. "Oh, that Tobias Best . . . that _boy_ . . . "

She was growling, as any regular Slytherin would do if they had just been bested. Snarling in fact. But the grimace on her face started forming into an undeniable smile, her eyes looking positively mischievous. She just went from Grindylow to prancing pixie in two seconds. Weird.

"I'm going to pulverize him." Telly giggled, her eyes alight with a certain glow of cheerful milk maidens. "I'm going to smack him around so hard, that—"

"_Whoa_ there," I held out my hands before she continued any further. Why did Slytherins feel the need to describe their sexual fantasies in front of me? The only things I got out of it were horrendous mental images. "You can stop right there. Really. Go, find him."

Please for the love of Merlin.

"Ok!" Telly shrieked, her blonde curls bouncing with a zest I had never seen before. Uncharacteristically, she threw me a quick hug and breathlessly said, "Thanks Longbottom! I owe you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hold you to that." I remarked after her, but she was already gone. No doubt to find her bastard lover to "pulverize" him . . . with passion.

Why must I make things sound so uncomfortable for myself?

Unfortunately, right as Telly left, a group of students was coincidentally walking forward; obviously they saw the exchange between her and me, for they started crowing, "Longbottom got _GAME_!"

Of course, Damien and the guys.

Which brings me back to now, walking along side a group of hormonal giants when all I wanted to do was find my friend, and tell her the real truth before she did something extremely stupid.

"Frank?" Damien punched me in the shoulder in what was supposed to be a playful manner. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up with a melon sized bruise there. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Only when I'm not listening do they remember my presence. Makes perfect sense. "I guess it just slipped my mind. Recap it, please."

It most likely wasn't important, and I probably wouldn't even care about the subject. But Damien's eyes were lit with such eagerness, something I hadn't seen since they last talked about—

"_They're_ here," he murmured close to my ear. The rest of the boys stopped in their tracks, now giddy with either hormones or excitement. There really was no difference at this place. "Coming up ahead."

Sauntering up the hall were Alice and her girls making brisk strides toward us, their heel-stomping resembling the conclusive ticks of a clock. From their fierce and determined expressions, they obviously had something on their minds that was bothering them.

Damien and his friends, of course, didn't observe their countenances. In fact, they started checking their breath and smoothening their hairs like rookies on a first date. It probably wouldn't have been a great idea to tell them that their "sweethearts" kind of hated their guts just a little bit.

The girls finally approached us, stopping in front. Damien made way to confidently step towards them, but his demeanor was confused when they all barked, "Frank!"

Damien quickly stepped back into rank, staring at me with a questionable look. The rest of the guys had the same looks as well, basically wondering why I was the one receiving all the attention. Really, was it _that_ inconceivable that girls might actually like me? Sorry, maybe I was just _born_ with it.

"Yes?" I asked casually, which freaked the guys out even more. Probably because the concept of having a real conversation with a female without hitting on them was so earth-shattering to their minds.

"We need to talk to you." Alice begged, frantically luring me away with her eyes. "Now—"

"Hold up." Damien must've regained his confidence for he stepped out again, waving his hands in front of him with a jaunty smirk on his lips. "What business do you have with my boy?"

You mean the business of the revenge plot?

And since when did Damien ever refer to me as "his boy"? The pet name generator must really be malfunctioning.

"None of your business Damien." Alice pressed, glaring at her brother's attempts to act cool. She urged me again, "Come _on_ Frank—"

"What you can say to Longbottom, you can surely say to us." Damien referred to his whole group collectively. It was such a pleasure to know that we officially became chums only when girls were in our midst. So strong were the bonds of brotherhood.

"Stuff it, Damien," Mave spoke up, her pleasant voice sounding hostile. It was like hearing an evil, maniacal version of Snow White. A million innocent babies were probably crying because of it. "We just want Frank."

Damien, almost delighted that she spoke up, granted her with cocky smirk. "Touchy."

The lengths Damien would go just to impress Mave. She didn't look impressed at all. On the contrary, she looked pissed, her glare so sharp it could one of Hagrid's deadly tea cakes. It certainly was enough to make me to a double-take in shock. Mave and hatred did not go well together.

Seriously, seeing hellfire-and-brimstone in her angelic eyes kind of freaking me out.

After a moment more, Damien must've felt the same way, for he stared at her persistently, longer than necessary, until he finally let out a long sigh of defeat—in his most mocking way possible, of course.

"Fine," Damien said, flourishing his hands in a most dramatic way. "We'll leave Longbottom to you then."

Of course, he concluded that with a wink for Mave. She rolled her eyes and faced me to avoid anymore contact. The whole expression 'You're cute when you're angry' semi-applied to her, only semi- because she wasn't so much as cute as frightening. Like possessed dolls, or something creepy in that sense.

Before the group of guys left, clearly disappointed that this was not the encounter they envisioned with their dream girls, Damien subtly raised a suggestive brow. It was a weird parting gesture, but they all filed out right after.

"My brother is _such_ a moron." Alice moaned when they walked out of earshot. "Doesn't he have other things to think of, besides what will satisfy his little . . . junior?"

"Ew, gross!" Mave shrieked, her squeaky voice returning.

Something between amusement and satisfaction practically glided through me. It was nice to see that the girls weren't affected at all by the boys' "affections," and even nicer to see it. Alice basically ignored Buff's efforts to gain her attention, which consisted of excessively flexing his titan muscles and showing off his guns. Truthfully if I was a girl it'd scare the shit out of me—but Alice basically ignored it. I was relieved.

"Wait, what did you guys need me for?" I asked with an encouraging grin. But that grin was then met with confused and hollow expressions. The girls all turned unsurely to each other.

"Frank, do you know where Lily is?" Bev asked with uncertainty, biting her lip.

I blinked. And then chuckled casually, "That's weird, I was actually just looking for her—"

"There's no need for that," Alice interrupted in a whispery voice. Her eyes stared straight into mine, lit with a flare of panic. "She's . . . she's in the Hospital Wing, Frank."

**LILY'S POV**

The first thing I saw was complete darkness.

And no, I wasn't dead—there were no little buggers flying around with ruddy halos on their heads. Plus, there was that sharp pain stabbing into my head. I mean, clearly I've never died before; but I knew that once you went, you'd feel absolutely nothing afterwards. Or at least that's the assumption.

" . . .the foolishness of your actions!" A stern voice basically capable for the military barked, ruining the silence I felt suspended in. It sounded like McGonagall, and she was yelling at someone. No surprise there. "50 points from Gryffindor—from _each_ of you boys, including Ms. Evans here."

Wait—why was _I_ getting penalized? Haven't I suffered enough? I just saw the school's most ridiculous gang of idiots transform into animals. Couldn't I get a freebie this one time?

"Professor, don't blame Evans," pleaded the victim of McGonagall's tirade. Well that's strange, the only guys in the group that would defend me would probably be James or Remus—even stranger, considering that the voice sounded like neither. "She's not the one at fault here."

I was itching to open my eyes, but I didn't want them to stop talking. Keeping my ears open, I performed my best portrayal of playing dead, which luckily didn't require much effort.

"Then why was she down there with you boys in the first place?" McGonagall continued, her voice purely acidic. I heard consistent steps, which indicated she was probably pacing around the guy like a hawk. Poor bloke. "Professor Dumbledore made it clear to you and your friends that Mr. Lupin's condition would remain a secret."

There was a pause of hesitancy from the other person talking, and it was so silent then I thought I would choke from the suspense. Slowly, but thankfully, he started talking again, "That was my fault Professor—I guess it slipped my tongue by accident . . . and she probably just happened to be in the room."

Defending me and making up stories for me?

McGonagall responded with a hefty _hmph_. The sound old ladies with attitude made. I would've joined her, but would an unconscious person making sassy noises be too obvious?

I could already envision the professor pressing her lips into the thinnest line. "Well, then, it'd be in your best interest to learn how to keep your lips shut tight. Luckily it was Ms. Evans and not some other hooligan wandering around."

"Yes," The boy continued to make compliant words, most likely in hopes to pacify the temperamental professor. "It was extremely irresponsible of me—I'll try to keep my volume to a minimum from now on."

"I expect you to," she replied quite forcefully. Oddly afterwards, her voice then transformed into a long sigh of leniency. For some reason, I could just sense her staring right at my "sleeping" body. The stare felt heavier than gravity. "You boys are cruel to have involved Ms. Evans in the whole ordeal."

There was another pause. I felt immensely awkward, even beneath the closed eyelids. I guess I wasn't used to this sort of personal eavesdropping, almost equivalent to watching my own funeral if possible. I didn't feel gratified, I just felt damn nosy.

"We know," the boy answered in a rather stoic tone. "She's been through enough."

Well, wasn't this an interesting turn of events. A Marauder sounding compassionate? Maybe I really was dead.

"About time you have noticed," McGonagall _hmph_ed again, most likely raising her eyebrows imperiously. "And it only took such a disastrous night and the removal of multiple points to get there."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Min Min." I detected a sarcastic smirk from the stranger.

McGonagall's tone, however, was not as light. In fact, it was downright cranky. "It's Professor McGonagall to you, Black."

_Black? Seriously?_ No pun intended.

After that, the only thing I heard was a pair of departing heels tapping away, and I determined them to be McGonagall's. Sirius Black in heels just didn't mesh well in my head. However, I still felt his presence in the Hospital Wing, and wasn't really sure how to deal with it.

Surely he wasn't there to shower me with 'Get-well' cards and balloons or whatever, but he _was_ there for a reason. No matter how uncomfortable I was, I took it as the perfect moment to "resurrect" myself so I could finally figure out why the hell he was the one in the hospital with me and not—

"You didn't need to do that." I spoke out loud, blinking my eyes open slowly, taking in my surroundings.

My assumptions were correct. I was in the Hospital Wing, lit brightly with candles and blanketed in the starchiest, papery bed comforter. If one of the candles ever fell on my weakened body, at least it would be cool knowing I would burn like a firecracker.

Along with my slightly hazardous hospital surroundings, I found Sirius Black standing a good distance away from my bed. He evinced no hostility, but also no friendliness. Just silence and observation.

The uncertainty of the atmosphere was like absolutely suffocating me to the point where I was actually starting to miss horny playboy Sirius. At least he was more amusing to watch.

Finally, he reacted. His eyes narrowed on me, and then looked down, "Well I did."

Ok. Thank you Mr. Elaborate.

And to think, just hours ago he was a different species. Now that I saw his face in actual light, I could see those rakish dog-like features in it. The only thing I could narrow my suspicions down to be was that the Marauders trained themselves to be . . . _animagi_, wizards who could change into an animal form of their choice at their own will.

Frankly, I didn't find it entirely surprising that Sirius's just happened to transform into a right dirty dog. It was fitting.

Still, seeing him in his changed form, and now seeing as human was sort of perplexing. Just hours before, Sirius the dog had Peter the rat attached to his butt. I tried to find comedy in the dysfunctional picture, but there was none. The majority of the night wasn't funny at all.

Remus Lupin being the main contributing factor to that.

_Remus_.

Something cold and questionable splintered inside of me. The name brought pain to me.

And that devil James Potter was just adding on bit by bit.

Now that I thought about both Remus and James, my head started throbbing. As though the two names triggered my brain to actually function, pathetically enough. Was that why I was here?

"What happened?" I asked, reaching a hand to press against my forehead. It surprised me that Sirius was still here, and actually not throwing insults at me. Surely, this could not be real. Pomfrey must've doped me up or something.

"Well Evans, you stumbled right into our plans," Sirius started off with, his voice cracking with a bit of prickly bitterness. Okay, more than just a tad bit. "Saw Remus go all wolf, fainted, fell on a rock, and _badabing_—you're here!" His smile was off and chilling.

I always thought Sirius was annoying when in a good mood, never a bad one. Apparently, he could be annoying both ways. Obviously, something was bugging him, judging by his guarded look—but I didn't press it. Not yet.

"Where's Pettigrew?" I persisted despite his mood.

"Common Room." Sirius flourished his hand dismissively. "Had to keep up appearances for us."

Thank Merlin. If it was awkward with Sirius just here, just think how much more awkward it would've been with Peter. Ha—_no thank you_.

"Meaning: _no one_ else knows about this." he emphasized with razor sharpness, glowering at me with his piercing eyes. "And it better stay that way, Evans."

"Don't worry your pretty, little head. It will." I scoffed at him, his attitude rubbing me entirely the wrong way. What was wrong with him? As much as I hated to admit it, I needed to be on civil terms with him. He witnessed everything tonight, and probably remembered what I couldn't. Once I got the information, he could go be all pissy somewhere else. "Where's—Remus? James?" I started casually, but ended up mashing my lips at the end.

It felt strange to ask that question, but I felt the need to. Not only that, but also if he saw that I was concerned for the welfare of his buddies, he might show more sympathy, hold my hand, and sing friendship songs by the candlelight.

"Like you care." Sirius retorted.

Or maybe not.

"What is the matter with you?" I finally detonated, purposefully snappish in my tone. "You're never usually this brooding."

"Well you know what," He reared on me, his eyes fierce with a sudden anger. "Take a walk a couple beds down, then you'll see why I have reason to, as you say, _brood_."

I didn't want to just sit there pathetically, so I shifted over into an upright position. I wasn't bedridden for too long, so my muscles weren't stiff enough. But my head felt as though a group of little first years stampeded on it. Nevertheless, I faced the pain like I was eating an ice cream sundae . . . a really disgusting one.

After glaring at Sirius in defiance, I accepted the challenge and padded my bare feet across the cold marble floor, looking past the empty beds. Then my eyes saw what he was talking about.

The two last beds in the corner were occupied. Enough said.

"That's the price they have to pay," Sirius muttered resentfully, watching me as I slowly retreated back to him. Sitting back down on my bed, the pain coursed relentlessly through my body, the confusion and distress adding so much more discomfort. Sirius, of course, had to make everything so much more swell for me by continuing his little talk. "That's where everything has brought them."

I snapped, "What are you talking about?" The only thing I hated more than Annoying Sirius was Mysterious Sirius.

"What do you think Evans?" Sirius questioned, almost appalled that I wasn't on his train of thinking. "Do you know what James did right after you crumpled to the ground?"

I stared at the floor in diligent concentration. The only thing I remembered was Remus, and the horrible realization I had suffered. Then everything was complete blackness, which brought me to the Hospital Wing.

Remus killed Tessa. He _killed_ her. I fought the urge to bring my fist into mouth to smother a sob. I couldn't have Sirius Black knowing the revelation I had faced. How his best friend might've murdered one of his deceased ones.

_Might've_. That was the key word keeping me relieved.

Not really.

After inhaling a quick breath, I pushed the painful thoughts of that matter to the side. For the time being, I had to get the memories I lost back from a couple hours ago. And in doing that, I had to go along with Sirius's angry attitude. James had obviously done something unlike so him, and apparently Sirius was angry about it.

Memories started returning to me in brief flashes. I saw James turning into some white animal defending me—now, he was lying in a hospital bed. The connection was only too obvious.

"James of course played the hero and had to rescue the damsel. Bloody idiot jumped at Remus before he could get a good sniff at you." Sirius chuckled sardonically, his distaste targeted right at me. The strangeness of everything else was too overwhelming for his aversion to sting.

I remembered seeing a white outline jump from behind me, landing in front in a defensive stance. Then I remembered that the white outline also happened to be a boy who did a terrible thing to me last year at a party.

But upon thinking about _that_, a painful feeling bordering on suffering shattered inside. I felt _guilty_. Should I? Naturally, because I'm me, right when I have the right to be thoroughly pissed at someone, some other nasty emotion has to come in and ruin the party. Thanks Guilt, appreciate it.

"You passed out right as Remus and James started battling it out." Sirius continued, every word as razor sharp as the last. In his pause he pressed a hand right through his hair, probably unsuccessfully trying to rid himself of the image of his friends in violence. I almost wanted to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but the manner of his voice told me that he would probably bite me if I even dared. "James fought his own best mate."

"Black, I—"

"No Evans, let me finish," He roughly held up a hand, keeping his steely glare trained on me. "Do you know how hard it is to see your two best friends being torn apart—and there's not a damn thing you can do about it?"

I remained silent. There was nothing else to do but contemplate his words. No matter how painful the impact.

"You want to know something worse than seeing your best mates fight one another?" he continued, taking a pause before finally answering, "Seeing your best mates fight over something that isn't worth fighting for."

It was a deliberate and accusing look that flickered onto me, as though I were the culprit in the whole ordeal. I had never seen such a side to Sirius Black—the no-nonsense and intensely defensive side.

"I didn't ask for this." I told Sirius, looking straight at him. "I mean . . . I—I didn't—"

"_What_? You didn't what?" he implored in a sharp, abrupt tone, temper exploding into words. "Look around, Lily! Remus dumped you, yes, but—"

"How is that _my_ fault?" I demanded, gradually feeling enraged at such certain accusations. The throbbing in my head worsened with the anger. "He broke it off with me!"

"Yeah, but old flames never really do die out, do they?" Sirius questioned, trying to prove his point. "Can you honestly tell me that ever since the break up, you've felt _nothing_ for him?"

I turned my face down, refusing to allow Sirius to see me flush. How could it be so easy for him to peg my character when we hadn't had a good talk in over a year? But that wasn't really why I was embarrassed.

I was embarrassed because . . . he was right.

Everything that Remus had done for me this year, I remembered it full and well in the back of my brain. Each interaction with him stirred such an unnerving warmth inside of me. The way he looked at me, softly smiled at me, it made me believe that . . . that maybe he—

"Exactly." Sirius said in a self-satisfying way, yet his face remained stony. Whenever Sirius felt that he was right, he was always one to publicize it. It was clear from the emotionless face that this entire situation was something he wished he _wasn't_ right about. "And let's not forget about James."

This time, my gaze shot up to meet his. I no longer wanted to look like an abused puppy getting kicked to the curb. I looked up with a fighting fire in my eyes.

"He and I were _never_ a couple." I pointed out, regaining my voice. It took a while, but seeing Sirius's sudden anger shocked me. I was so used to seeing him with a lopsided grin on his face, dangling an empty bottle of alcohol between his fingers. Not the raving lunatic he was now.

"You weren't?" Sirius asked in a mocking voice, with a look of pretend wonder. "Could've fooled me. Even when you were dating Remus, he didn't give up on you."

The endless flow of Sirius's words made me wonder how much he figured out, observed, knew. We were obviously at odds, but even I had to admit that I severely underestimated him. There was an intensity that he never exposed even when we were friends . . . until _now_, of course.

The overflow of emotions and words dizzied me, so much that I gritted my teeth for control. Sirius was revealing so much, saying too much information. Or maybe just information I refused to face in the past. The conflicts were overpowering. "That's enough."

"The way you guys looked at each other—as though you shared some sort of secret," Sirius just went pressing on, even though I was close to punching in his perfect little face. "How you guys would act when Remus was never around, how undeniably drawn to each other you both were—"

"Shut up, you don't even know what you're talking about, Black," I exclaimed, biting my lip to keep from yelling my head off. Angrily, I couldn't tell if the red heat rushing to my face was from anger, or from the current topic. "We were friends. _Just_ friends. Just like you and I used to be friends to—but did we go off and have some random secret affair? _I don't think so_."

"You and James. _Just friends_." Sirius snorted, making me hate him even more. His stormy gray eyes met mine in a flash, utterly void of any warmth. "You know, you could've just put the poor bloke out of his misery. Set him straight. If you didn't like him, why couldn't you just do that?"

The more he spoke, the more images flashed through my mind of last year. Of years before that. Remus. James. Remus. James. All intertwining, all playing off each other.

Remus holding my hand as we walked down the hallway.

James whispering something in my ear at the library, causing me to laugh out loud.

Lying against Remus' chest as we watched the fire burn on a comfy sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room.

James wrapping me up in a warm hug after one of Remus's moody episodes.

How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see it before? Did Remus see what Sirius did? Or was he just as blind as I was, feeling like a foolish girl (well, in his case, foolish _boy_) caught up in the emotions and romance of love?

"And so . . . the realization hits." Sirius remarked in that perpetual derision, noticing how silently contemplative my stare had become. "Knew the oblivious card you've been playing would finally lose its magic."

"Do you always have to be such an asshole?" I said in a strained voice, glaring at him. "May I remind you that you're not the only one with best friend troubles? If you remember quite clearly, _mine_ died last year."

And that was enough to pale Sirius and stop him in his tracks. For a second, his face looked shocked, slowly melding into a mask of raw shame. He tried covering it up, but I knew that the hushed topic of Tessa Tinselson was one that affected everyone in Hogwarts—especially the people she was once closest to.

"I didn't," he said, refusing to meet my eyes. "I didn't mean to—"

"Sure you did." I simply remarked, standing a bit taller. "While you're over there on your high horse muttering about what a man-eating slut I am, I'm just trying to cope. And you are making it damned hard for me."

He remained silent. Good, it was my turn to bitch him out.

"She was your friend too, Sirius. Not just mine." I reminded him, trying to keep my voice from wavering. Talking about Tessa, especially at this intensity, sometimes brought tremors to my body. "And what did you do? You boys tossed me aside and went on having your own party."

Uncomfortable silence. It was awesome. I must take more advantage of it.

"So I'm sorry if I couldn't deal with my conflicting love life as much as you would've liked," I apologized with a tone stabbing with sarcasm. "But I had a bit more on my mind than that."

The finality of those biting words rendered Sirius silent.

I couldn't tell how loud my voice was, but I seriously hoped it didn't reach anybody else's ears. It was the most I had talked to Sirius in a while, and I wasn't too keen on having some pudgy first year blab it to the entire school and ostracize us as the next lunatic couple.

All I did was wait. Wait for the anger to subside within me, and wait for Sirius to finally break out of his comatose state and speak.

. . .

Why did it take so long for people caught up in thinking to break out of it? It was terribly annoying. Especially to the terribly impatient.

. . .

I was contemplating on pouring the pitcher of water over his head. Damn, that would've been nice.

. . .

Maybe I should just start counting to a million . . .

. . .

The more silence that hung over us, the more peace was settling in. It felt good just to breathe when anger was previously overriding all senses. I was starting to feel damn right serene at the moment. Was this the result of the drugs that Pomfrey was doping me up on, or was it normal? I couldn't tell. I leaned against the mattress of an empty bed, staring at the floor in solitude. Suddenly, a pair of feet was in front of me, causing me to stare up.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sirius apologized, biting on his lip as though it were the hardest thing he ever had to say. "I overreacted a bit."

A bit? You were tearing my head off, crazy dogman.

"It's okay." I muttered, still a bit unsure of how civil we were being. "I'm used to it."

He studied my face, as though unsure if I were kidding or not. It didn't really seem like the sort of conversation to kid about. More like a discussion for venting, crying, and other emotionally charged activities.

Awkward how I had to share the moment with Sirius Black.

He looked at me, and I at him, not so much in the friendliest manner, but also not quite so hateful either. I mean, we weren't quite ready to band together with a BFF pet name like Team Silly or anything, but our tolerating gazes were improvements.

It wasn't a truce, so to say. More like, we finally understood why the other was so messed up. That was about as close to a temporary peace treaty as Sirius and I will ever agree to for the time being.

Suddenly, I heard slight groaning from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw that there was a figure shifting in one of the two beds.

James was waking up.

The blood in my veins sparked with relief, until a dark thought crossed my mind. Hopefully he wasn't awake for that ventfest of a conversation I had just shared with Sirius, because that would just make things horrendously worse.

"I better go," Sirius noticed James stirring as well, casually starting to walk away. "If Pomfrey catches me in here, I'm done for."

Couldn't argue with that.

As Sirius was stepping out of view from my bed area, he threw me a look of that same old, familiar Black '_I'm-a-manwhore-who-has-no-emotions_' composure. "For the record, I still think you're a bitch."

In the same casual manner, I cheekily replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way, dickhead."

He then turned to leave the room, but I detected a small familiar grin forming. But I knew this wasn't going to last. This remotely polite Sirius certainly wouldn't survive the night. I bet by tomorrow, he'll be back to dancing on tables and stripping his pants off like a nutter.

Another groan emitted from James's lips, and I strangely found myself rushing quietly over to his bed.

On the other bed, Remus was sleeping soundly in undisturbed peace. Well, if it were I who just transformed into an entirely different species of animal just hours ago, I'd probably be drooling from exhaustion.

Looking down, I saw slight bruises on James's face, and hints of scars. I gripped the headboard of the bed while shaking my head at him in bewilderment. "You idiot." I whispered, barely audible.

He nearly got himself killed . . . to save _me_. If it were his decrepit grandmother—that I would understand. But _me_? I probably ranked a negative million on everyone's list of Protection-Worthy People.

Apparently, not on his. Lucky number one for Lily Evans.

I felt completely indebted to him, and I _hated_ that. When Frank told me about the drugging, I swore to make him see the injustice of his actions, make him suffer the guilt like an explosion of a dozen flaming knives.

But _no_. Because of his little hero bit, I felt the need to thank him. Grateful for his protection. Obligated to repay him. It was bloody unfair.

He tossed and turned a bit more on his bed, clearly having a nightmare. Or maybe it was just my presence that caused the disturbance. Wouldn't be the first time. I swore, people could just sense my evil whenever I was near.

I reached out a tentative hand and touched his lightly, seeing if he would calm down. Surprisingly, my healer's touch worked, because he fell right into a state of relaxation. Gratified, I began withdrawing my hand—only to have it snatched back with deceiving swiftness.

My face found James's, which was alert and staring curiously at my hand, and then meeting my eyes with a lopsided smile. It was hard not to be flustered. One unnerving fact about James's stares was that whenever he looked into my eyes, no matter how casual or intense the moment was, he _really_ looked into them.

"Good to see those greens again, Evans." James muttered in a rather hearty tone for someone who just went into combat with a werewolf.

I wasn't quite so hearty. In fact, I glared at him. Even when bruised and bloodied up he still managed to look good. It was infuriating. If he were in a frickin full body cast, he would still be one of Hogwarts' top heartbreakers. Unfair.

"Potter." I parroted back in a firmer voice, stabling my figure more determinedly by his bed. Mentally intent, I refused to fawn over him or melt like butter. I resisted.

Clearly James had heard the opposition in my tone, and sat back, as though waiting for me to explain myself. But for some reason, I couldn't muster up a damn word. All of those petty rants in the back of my mind reserved just for him, completely forgotten. It seemed like one of those stage fright moments.

Should I have been relieved to see him awake, or angry that the bugger ever had the nerve to show his face to me? Should I have been happy to hear his voice, or repulsed by it?

I mean yes, he did show me the extent of his feelings for me by protecting me. But then again, the whole incident from last year threw me off.

Reasons to loathe were countered by reasons not to. Moments of gratitude were met by memories contradicting them. I felt like a stupid ball played in a cruel game of Emotional Tennis, getting whacked between the opponents of good and evil.

"You okay?" he gently asked when the silence became too overwhelming for both of us. His eyes aimed right at mine, and I instantly knew I would be a goner. Oh no, he was being compassionate. Not good.

"I'm fine." _WHACK_! goes that damn tennis ball.

"Wish I could say the same," James then yawned over-exaggeratedly, breaking eye contact, continuing with his sarcastic drawl, "Saving damsels in distress just ain't what it used to be."

My face remained frozen. _WHACK_!

"God Potter, must you take everything as a joke?" I refused to be the stupid ball anymore.

He took a pause, utilizing the moment to stare at me with an equally offended look and annoyance. "Must you make everything so insignificant?"

My lips mashed themselves together furiously, a sudden race of heat boiling inside of me. I could've just left the room. What was the worst he could do, crawl after me? At least in _that_ race, I was confident I would win.

Eh, slightly.

But no, I stationed myself next to him. This talk was necessary. Everything needed to get out before things could turn to disaster. Again. Like it usually did. "What have I made so insignificant, Potter?"

"Hm, maybe that fun little moment where I saved your life?" he fumed in a wry manner, eyes blazing with seething depth. "You're welcome."

"Oh yes, thank you so much my great, strapping savior!" I retaliated back with, just as wry, just as malicious. "Oh, and don't forget the time you drugged me last year! I ought to build you a shrine for that blessed gift!"

Now there goes the proverbial elephant in the room, storming away. James turned silent, as expected. That hushed topic was like the magic phrase to get him to hush up. Like the MUTE button I always wanted. Mental note: use it as ammo more often to shut him up.

God, I was terrible. Why this guy likes me is seriously beyond me.

"You don't even know what went on that night." James finally spoke again, his voice sounding bitter, face inscrutably dark. "So stop going on like you do."

"Then refresh my memory, _James_," I emphasized rather sharply, seeing how well my words played out. "It's the least you can do for me."

I was being ruthless, yes. But I just wanted to know, from the perspective I know would matter the most in this twisted web of stories. James was the reason for what happened, and knowing his motives and what truly went on would, in a strange and perverse manner, put me at ease.

Yes, I'm weird. One would normally want memories like these pushed far away into the dark oblivion to forget. But I wasn't comfortable in the dark . . . I wanted to finally get the hell out of it and just know. And now that I had that choice, I was going to take it.

Once again, the topic, and the challenge in my tone, had the magical silencing effect on James, causing him to pause momentarily. He was unquestionably hesitant, something which I couldn't discern was more for my benefit or for his guilt. Inhaling slowly through his nose, James eventually fixed his gaze at me with a disheartening look that conveyed 'well-you-asked-for-it'.

"You won't believe me," he began with, taking a deep look at me. "In fact, you'll probably think I'm bullshitting the entire thing."

The assumption should've pissed me off . . . but let's be real here. After a brief pause, I nodded in agreement, "Yup. Sounds like me."

He actually smiled at that, but quickly masked his features back into composure. As though he didn't want to show any emotion other than anger in front of me. Or maybe he just wanted the proper game face on before delving in to such a complicated and messed up story. It didn't take so long for him to begin—after all, James was the master of the game face.

"Well, it all started in the beginning," James _really_ began, revealing his memories of that night. The memories I've sought after for so long. "But then of course, you probably wouldn't even remember…"

V#*V#*V#*V#*V*#V#*V#*V#*V#*

(Room of Requirements [Party]; Last Spring; Nighttime)

**JAMES'S POV**

We neared a vast expanse of empty wall. Yet, evidence of a party could still be heard on the surface of the hard surface.

A slight vibration. A faint hint of music. The sound of distant laughter and yelling.

Two bodyguards stood guarding the entrance to the empty wall, demanding invitations from whoever approached their station. Somehow, they had managed to find a way to devise a makeshift entrance to herd people in, but then make it disappear altogether whenever a teacher decided to walk by.

"Another party." Remus spoke in a tone of brief exasperation as we stepped near the entrance of the Room of Requirement. "What's the occasion this time, I wonder."

"Drink up. Party hard." Sirius then smacked Remus playfully on the shoulder, positively giddy over another party. Still, there was something rather forced about his actions. As though he tried to bring back the enthusiasm of the group before—

"Oh—_Marauders_." The bodyguard at the door announced brusquely as he saw us arrive. I've seen the guy around school—Bram, Bob? I couldn't remember. But for such an intimidating looking fellow, he sure seemed timid in our presence. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks," I said on behalf of the whole group.

The bodyguard nodded back in acknowledgment, trying to contain his eagerness. I stepped forward through the entrance and led my friends into the club-designed room, separate bars lined up again each wall in the room.

The party, which was in its beginning stages, was filled with a mess of dancing students. Usually people began with the dance floor, then they'd invade the bar. Then they'd dance again. And probably puke senselessly in between. The sloppy party cycle, of course.

Not to sound conceited, but when we arrived, everyone just stared at us for a moment—then went right back to what they were doing. These stares started in third year, and became custom by fourth. Ego-booster all the way, but also a bit annoying how the mood changed whenever we entered the room, which was either in our favor or not.

"Hey look, the bar's empty!" Sirius of course had to exclaim when he realized the full dance floor but a deserted bar. Well, not _entirely_ deserted . . .

"Oh." Remus tensed when he noted one of the few people at the bar. The one with an amount of empty bottles that rivaled her empty glasses. She was sitting on one of the stools, her back to us, but we could tell it was her. No one else had waterfalling red hair like hers. "Lily."

I flashed an abrupt glimpse at Remus, quickly studying how his face looked at the moment. Sad, reminiscent, longing. Of course, they were the symptom looks of any ex-boyfriend still hung up on his ex.

I only hoped I didn't mirror his features as well.

"Aw, Moony!" Sirius's enthusiastic voice broke through the mood once again, but in a more coaxing tone. "Come on, there are some girls I want you to meet!"

Remus's face expression looked as though that were the last thing he ever wanted to do. "No, Sirius, I don't think—"

By then, Sirius had already dragged Remus into the unbreakable nucleus of dancing students on the dance floor. And Peter followed in afterward. There were no guarantees that they would resurface in the near future. In fact, they would be lucky if they even came out alive in one piece.

Sirius was only trying to help Remus move on from Lily. I should've followed them into the dance pit, but I soon found myself walking in the direction of the bar. Towards Lily.

Suddenly, I felt my pulse racing. I was foolish to be treading on these waters.

I finally reached the bar, and was positioned right next to Lily. She didn't notice my arrival, but she probably lost the sanity to notice anything besides the bottom of her drinking glass.

She looked like such a mess. Not with whole drooling and vomiting—but just her face expression held so much. So sad, so haunted. Hollow. I hadn't seen that expression cross so strongly across her face since the funeral.

It was probably why people decided to leave her be by this bar. If she went to go party with the rest of our classmates, the majority of the males would probably all eat her up. She looked fantastic in her black dress. Her hair curled at the ends, shining whenever the strobe lights shone on it.

I couldn't believe I noticed such trivial things as hair and outfits. I was stupid. I paid too much attention. I noticed way too much . . .the way she smiled, what made her laugh, what caused her pain or triggered joy, those _eyes_—

Immediately, I jerked my head at myself, pouring a mental pitcher of ice water willpower over me. _No_.

She slammed the glass down onto the counter, and hiccupped a bit, running a hand through her hair all the way to its ends. I kept both of my hands firmly planted against the table counter I was leaning against, keeping my eyes trained on her. Only her.

"Okay, you k-know _wh_-what?" Lily's voice slurred slightly once she realized that someone was next to her. "Stop _staring_ at me you little—" She stopped her tirade to peek at me, and then crowed, "JAAAAAAMES!"

Before I knew it, she pounced drunkenly on me, trapping me in a monkey-grip which included her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms tightly around my neck, and her cheek pressed up against mine.

The smell of her hair surrounded me. Even the scent of alcohol on her breath intoxicated me. Everything, so close.

It was utter hell.

"JAMES!" Lily exclaimed, hanging on to me. My insides surged with warmth, only to be countered by other plaguing feelings: indecision, longing, torment. It was all too indescribable. I didn't know how much I could handle. "And to thin-think, I almos-st thought you…were just a..l-little horny bum out to take advantage of lil ol' me!"

Out of nowhere, she took my face with both hands and gave me a kiss right on the cheek. I forced myself to remain frozen. How badly I wanted to breathe her in, hold her, cause those chills all by my touch. The mental images were all but too torturous and tempting that by this point, I didn't know who needed more restraint: Lily or myself.

Self-discipline was hell. How the hell did monks do it?

"Merlin Lily," I gently brought her back to a chair, clenching my fist by my side, tight and controlled. "What the hell did you drink?"

A little bit flustered, she took a wide-eyed gander at the bottles surrounding her area. "I don't know. Something alcoholic, that's for sure."

"Yeah, no kidding." I grinned, receiving a lazy smile from her. The warm moment was broken by the strangeness of it all, talking to her again. Exchanging smiles. Cracking jokes. Acting like . . . friends.

_Just_ friends. Only friends.

My eyes dropped. Who knew that such a wonderful word could ever have such a darkening effect?

Lily's smile curled her red lips, but then fell into a concentrated frown, head tilting just a bit in earnest confusion. "Why don't we talk anymore?"

Although she was clueless as could be, she actually had an excuse this time. Drunken people usually did. Why not just tell her straight? It would probably lighten the load on my shoulders. Finally, resolute, I exhaled. "We've tried Lily. _You're_ the one who shut us out."

She stared off, her eyes a dizzy green with confusion. "I did?"

Ever since Tessa's funeral, Lily naturally mourned. We all did. _Me_, especially.

She was my ex-girlfriend. One of my best friends. And she helped me . . . in more ways than anyone could ever imagine. Tessa wasn't one for bullshit, and knew me—could see my truest desires. And even if those were beyond my reach, she was the one helping me to achieve it. She just wanted me to be happy.

But then she died.

"You did," I confirmed, remembering back months ago. Lily was stuck in her own rut of mourning. We all feared so much for her—her blank stares, her vacant expressions, her mood swings. The silence and passiveness were so unbearable. It was only until she ignored us that we let her be. We wanted her to fight it on her own.

"Oh, wow . . . " Lily responded in a lost tone. I warmed when I noticed how adorable she looked whenever confused, and instantly hated myself for pointing it out. _Not_ the bloody time, James. "Well, did you guys miss me?"

I burst out laughing. "Of course we did."

"Did _you_ miss me?"

My laughing broke off unexpectedly, the gaiety gone and replaced with that achingly familiar feeling again. The feeling of getting caught, even when you weren't doing anything. The feeling of worry and doubt of misinterpreting. I faced her with a solemn look. "What do you think, Evans?"

_Those words better be vague enough to bore her for the night. To stop her from delving._

Lily then asked, "How _much_ did you miss me?" _Apparently not_.

She let her fingers lightly trace my forearm, circling and zigzagging every which way. I immediately stiffened at the effect. She was doing it . . . _again_.

"Lily, no," I scolded, gripping her wrist off my arm while looking straight into her. All I wanted to do was keep her hand in mine, and it took all of my will to reject that notion from my mind. "We're not going to talk like this when you're drunk. Now here. Not now."

_Ever_?

"Then when are we going to talk, Potter?" she challenged, enticingly twirling a ringlet of hair with a flare of mischief. "When another guy comes and sweeps me off my feet?"

She was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying.

Even so, I forced myself to look away. Straining to think of something else. Controlling myself not to act on impulse. _This_ I couldn't handle. This . . . type of verbal torture was just cruel—just as it always has been in the years.

I pulled my eyebrows together, struggling and resolute. "Lily, don't. Not now."

"We're gunna have . . . to cross that bridge . . . sometime." she slurred drunkenly, clearly not aware of my personal distress. She probably wouldn't even remember this conversation, whereas I would be stuck in self-torture mode, replaying it over and over again in my head. Trying to find a sign, searching for something, dissecting until it was reduced to just a memory.

Would this always be the pattern? Getting at me right when no one is around, leaving me to explain and deal with the aftermath? Granted she was smashed, but I was getting damn tired from this act.

"You know Lily, you're really pushing it," I felt a heating anger rise up my throat, finally able to look at her. A sardonic laugh then left my lips. "You just know exactly how to fuck everything up sometimes."

"Whaddya mean?" Lily questioned. Thank God she was drunk; if she weren't, she'd be a tad bit more defensive. And violent. A really bad combination, especially when dealing with Lily Evans. "Are you teasing me?"

"No. I'm not, love." I answered thoughtfully, looking directly into her eyes to get the point across. However, it only ended up distracting me a little bit more. "Y-you have no idea what you've done to me . . . "

"Then tell me, James," Lily ordered, clasping her hands together with a look of preparation. "Exactly _what_ have I been doing to you?"

I didn't expect her to be so upfront about the subject, and it nearly caught me off guard. How was I supposed to phrase my dilemma in terms that she would understand?

How would I know she wouldn't run away from me upon hearing why we have the most awkward relationship ever?

"How can I fix it?" she urged, catching sight of my face. It must've looked sick.

Her question pained me—clearly from the sudden lance of sharpness in my chest. It would be impossible to fix it. She'd have to love me in return in order to achieve that. Unless . . .

"Lily, do you care for me?"

"Well—yes, of course." she replied in a wary tone. She brought another glass of liquid to her mouth, bracing herself for the next question, I supposed.

"How much?" My question sounded more like a demand.

Lily then struck me with a suspicious look. To distract herself, she grabbed a random bottle and started pouring its contents in her cup. Casually, again, she took a sip.

Only I knew better. She wasn't drinking just for the heck of it.

I brought my hand down upon her glass, stopping her from taking any more sips. I basically slammed it on the table. "Damn it, you're not going to escape my questions from drinking yourself dumb. I want answers Evans—answers you always wanted from me."

"Is this what you'd call giving me a piece of my own medicine, Potter?" she sounded as though she were slightly sobering up. Probably the subject at hand was that hard hitting. "Because if you want answers . . . you should've just . . . "

Eyes suddenly fluttering, she collapsed onto the table. In a matter of seconds, I immediately came to her side, and brought her body back into the sitting position. Cold, ice alarm spiked into each of my nerves.

"Lily, _Lily_!" I called sharply, holding her head up from drooping. Her eyes were glazed, lids drooping, and her body felt rather limp in my hold.

No, I couldn't lose her right now. Not when she was about to tell me.

Of course _now_ would be the moment she becomes conveniently unconscious. As always, fate was working against me.

My eyes narrowed dubiously at the drink she had just taken a sip of, and the bottle where the contents had flowed. The bottle donned a blackened surface with the emblem of a silver cauldron on its body.

"_Shit_." It was one of the Mixer's drinks. And most likely, every bit of whatever he was concocting tonight was probably blended into one power mix. And Lily just drank it.

I looked to the dance floor to see if any of my friends were in sight. I didn't care if they saw me with her. She needed to get some Panacea potion in her fast before something terrible happened. Not even Sirius's scrutiny could change my protectiveness.

"I'm going to get you something to wake you up, okay?" I told Lily's wilted head, hoping she could hear me. My hands pressed into her shoulders. "Stay here, Lily. I mean it."

That probably wouldn't be an issue, seeing as she could barely open her eyes, let alone walk on two legs. After making sure she was seated properly and no jackass was coming to pick her up, I left warily and briskly to retrieve her reviving drink.

Passing through the crowds of dancers and trying to avoid being caught by some girls tugging on my shirt along the way, I made it to the main bar where the Mixer worked at. A couple people were already surrounding the area, so I tried not to create a scene.

Subtly, I slipped into the front of the bar, waiting to order the drink. I kept anxiously glancing back at Lily's position on the other side of the room . . . except . . .

"Oh fuck." I breathed, realizing that she wasn't where I left her. There was no trace of her, no hint of her red hair, _nothing_. She had gotten away—again.

In resignation, I slumped against the counter. Was _that_ her ploy? Pretend to be extremely drunk, get rid of me, thus be free of the questions? My mind was consumed furiously in that thought, so when the bartender asked what I wanted, I ordered a pretty heavy drink for myself.

I needed to feel numb tonight.

Apparently, the person beside me also needed numb, as well. After receiving his two shots, the newcomer downed them instantly, grimacing at the bitterness and the burn.

"Rough night?" I asked from observation.

The towering, blond figure glanced at me, attempting to look venomous but coming out as wary instead. "I'm engaged, Potter. Does that sound rough to you?"

He was Tobias Best. Slytherin jackass. I found it rather intriguing that he'd be looking so down in the dumps tonight. "Well, did she accept?"

"Of course, she loves me too." he replied, distracted.

What did he have to be worried about then? He already has the girl of his dreams—he's already assured that the love he felt is returned. Why the hell was he moping about it? It made me dislike him even more.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I stated, looking thoughtfully into my drink. I never knew I could ever feel such jealousy towards a Slytherin. Jealousy, and resentment. If only he knew how lucky he was.

Tobias then started rambling on about the "future", but I was caught up in my own thoughts. Why couldn't he just enjoy and live in the present? At least he knew that what he's always wanted was already his. At least he knew that the one he cared for the most felt the same for him.

Damn him. For thinking that he was a victim in a situation I would gladly switch places for.

" . . . the truth, of course." I heard a silky voice interrupt, finally jolting me back from my thoughts. It was the Mixer.

Grouchily, I turned my attention back. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean," the Mixer continued mixing his mini-cauldron while continuing the conversation with us. "With love, you need honesty, right? And what better way to reveal your feelings, than having the elixir that will reveal them for you?"

Something strange in my heart started hammering. "What are you saying?"

He smiled the way a Devil would smile to an unassuming innocent. "Give me your cups, and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about—"

"SHUT UP YOU LOT!"

Immediately, I swiveled around upon hearing the familiar raging roar of Remus. Suddenly, in that one look, my eyes met with images flashing everywhere—people hollering, Remus jumping on the stage, and Lily fainting.

_No_.

Instincts instantly triggered, my fist came down hard on the table in demand. "Panacea Potion, _now_." I growled. My eyes were fixated on her alone from there on.

Lily looked pale, limp. I don't know how she had gotten all the way over there when I left her just a few minutes earlier. Everything in my mind was just blown all together. The music thudded in my ears; I cared nothing for the permanent stench of liquor. The only thing I could put a name on was the rush of panic, and the yells growing increasingly louder—whoever the fuck was booing was going to get a punch right in the face.

The Mixer asked something, but I just wasn't there at the moment. Too much distraction invaded my thoughts. I replied absently, and before I knew it there was a full cup right in front of me.

"Here you go." The Mixer announced with a smirk on his face. About bloody time.

"Thanks." I nodded briefly before taking off. It took me a while to realize that the blond Tobias bloke was staring at me with that same confused look. "Good luck."

We all pretty much needed it right about now.

With cup in hand and mind barely there, I tried searching for her in the midst of the chaotic party. The party was pulsing, and the people were milling about like bored monkeys. My eyes swept across the tables, and then I saw her. _Them_, actually.

I marched with a fixed face, willing myself not to crush the cup at the sight of Remus holding Lily in his arms, sitting at a table. People observing thought it was the cutest thing, like a long awaited reunion—oh how damn lucky for Remus to have the security of that.

If I were in his place, people would look with judgmental scrutiny. Suspicion. I could never have what he has. And it killed me.

"What the hell happened to her?" I demanded, coming out harsher than necessary as I approached the table. The cup felt unusually cool in my hand at the moment, but that wasn't my focus at the moment.

Remus looked up, irritation in his eyes as he said, "Some jerks over there were just . . . treating her like . . . " He couldn't even finish the sentence. But by the look of it, he wanted to pummel every one of them. I was right behind him on that one, knuckles clenching in preparation.

But I couldn't show that. "Doubt she'll remember anything—she looks out of it." I remarked casually, tilting my head to the side in observation. "She just needs some rest."

"Okay. I'll just go get her stuff." Remus nodded, untangling himself from her. Lily whimpered in response from the separation, wanting something stable to hang onto. Remus's eyes grew wary at the sight, but none too warier than when his gaze reluctantly met mine. "Can you watch her?"

I could recognize the resistance thick in his tone. Remus was no idiot; he knew. And yet, we pretended that there was no tension. We were nothing but foolish pretenders. So of course, I calmly answered, "Gotcha covered, Moony."

Remus left immediately, constantly glimpsing back, probably hoping to return back just as speedily as he left. With him out of sight, I crouched down to Lily's level and straightened her slumping figure in the chair. I placed the cup down on the table to help her, until I notice something strange.

Usually, Panacea Potion released golden smoke—I had drunk it enough to commit it to memory. But this time, nothing rose from the cup. In fact, the potion looked watered down. Stupid, bloody bartend—

"_With love, you need honesty, right? And what better way to reveal your feelings, than having the elixir that will reveal them for you?"_

I picked up the cup in frustration, remembering those exact words the bartender had said just minutes ago. Why the fuck would he drug this stuff without even telling me? The Veritaserum was a clear liquid, and blended perfectly with the mixture. I could've just as well given it to Lily and not . . .

"_You're not going to escape my questions from drinking yourself dumb. I want answers Evans—answers you always wanted from me."_

I looked at the cup again, horrified at my fascination. Then I looked up to Lily's face, sleepily dozing off into a different world. The connection between the two could only result in one thing.

I could get answers. I could finally know for once if Lily Evans . . . wasn't lying this entire time. If all her drunken slips and sleepy confessions were true. If our dysfunctional relationship wasn't just bullshit I deluded myself into thinking.

Just one sip, just one question. That's all it would take.

I placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, handing her the cup, "Lily, drink this. It'll make your headache go away."

Something in the way she eagerly reached for the cup and gulped made me both squeamish and excited. It wasn't until she drank the entire thing that I realized the plan was immensely problematic. I just had to make sure she didn't speak to anyone else the entire night if the effects were so strong.

The empty cup fell from her hands, and I instantly felt her wake. My eyes met hers, and hers welcomed mine warmly, alert and awake. The strong, biting panic that scavenged my body immediately breathed itself out in reassurance. _She's okay, she's okay_.

"Hello." I whispered gently, relieved beyond belief.

She smiled, her eyes running up and down my face. "What happened?"

That would take a fortnight to explain. I had to ask her now, before I lost my nerve. I gripped her shoulder tighter, bringing my lips closer to her ear and murmuring, "I'll tell you later. Right now, Lily, I need to ask you—"

"PRONGSIE OL' BUDDY!"

^#*^#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

**LILY'S POV**

My eyes remained closed for the majority of the story. Strange enough, I was remembering all of those events in my head. It was almost as though I were watching the sick, twisted movie of my life. And James was the director.

Even more strange, I couldn't feel a thing. There was no aftershock. No revelation. Or epiphany. I already felt all of that shock exhausted when I first heard the story from Frank. And my reaction to that episode was already as over-dramatic as could be.

Thank goodness I didn't have to reenact that for James Potter himself.

I probably wasn't functioning normally, for I felt someone touch my hand, and felt whipped out of a dream. And just like that, I was back in the Hospital Wing. Sitting next to James Potter's hospital bunk. Looking at his bruised hand touch mine.

Instinctively, I pulled away. The guy just confessed he knowingly drugged me—I wasn't feeling too touchy-feely at the moment. As a matter of fact, I drew my whole body away, basically preparing to make one of my infamous, unexplained getaways.

"Don't leave." I heard James insisted as I backed away slowly. There was a subtle edge in his tone, wrought with pain. "Lily."

"You _knew_." I muttered, stopping just to stare straight at him, seeing if he had the balls to face me. And of course he did. After all, he _was_ James Potter. Defiantly, I met those hazel eyes with my green ones head on, hoping he would see what I felt, hoping it would hurt him as it did me. "You knew, and you didn't even . . . you didn't . . . "

He looked at me, gaze trained heavily on mine. Ashamed. Raw and bitterly honest. "I know." James exhaled.

I chewed my lip, stopping it from quivering while shaking my head. "That's not a good enough answer."

Chills ran throughout my entire body as I turned around and walked away. The numbness slowly wore off, revealing a ringing feeling in my head. All of my constant curiosity about that night had finally been sated—which felt both relieving and not at the same time. In fact, it felt more like a giant kick in the ass. I pulled my brows together in unwanted but inevitable contemplation.

God, if James had wanted to know . . . why couldn't he just have asked me up front like a normal person? Why did he have to choose a crueler way, one that made things even more impossible? How could he not realize that I had _always_ felt for him—

I halted as a jolt of ice flew up my spine. Did I really just ask myself that?

"You want a good enough answer?"

I swiveled around to find James standing right behind me. He had a crutch under his right arm, but looked unaffected by it. How he traveled to me so fast without me hearing was a mystery? Maybe because I was too caught up . . . in the horrible truth of my most recent thought.

He took my helpless silence as a signal to continue. "I was just . . . _so_ stupid and foolish, Lily. I'm sorry—for forcing you to do what I thought would satisfy me, but ended up screwing you over. If I could change that night, I would do it."

"Why apologize now?" I demanded with a steady voice. "Why not before?"

"I did try—in the broom closet." he mustered up, which brought on the remembrance of his impassioned apology. I thought he was just over-emotionally mental; how wrong was I. "And I couldn't possibly tell you all this earlier. We hated each other."

Way to be blunt. "What about now, James? You messed up my social life, and apparently I messed up yours too—what does this make us?"

James's jaw clenched at the question. There _was_ a resentment for me, one that I had stupidly overlooked for the past years and one overdone in most recent times. Did my relationship with Remus really blind me from everything that was going on around me?

I could remember feeling bitter towards Tessa, which I always brushed off as jealousy for her perfect life. Because she had most of the things I wanted, but could never have. And who would've ever thought that right at that moment, those "things" I was thinking about was James Potter?

Man, I was facing way too many epiphanies tonight. I was getting a migraine.

If possible, life had gotten even more disgustingly complicated. I'm pretty sure that I'm still in love with Remus. And . . . I'm almost certain that I've been in love with James for a while. Or at least feel something obscenely strong for him.

I wasn't supposed to feel this way for him—for any of them. But from looking at James now, his gaze intently studying me as it always had in the past, it was blatantly clear to me that I couldn't have prevented this even if I wanted to.

Thanks Destiny, for such perfect timing.

* * *

Dear Readers,

You guys are awesome for putting up with my nonsense, because it's taken me sooo long to post this chapter. The latest new chapter *dun dun dun*. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
